Alphabet Weekends TRADUÇÃO!
by Oh Carol
Summary: Edward e Bella, melhores amigos entediados com suas vidas sexuais, decidem explorar juntos o mundo do sexo através das letras do alfabeto durante os fins de semana. Mas o que acontece quando a diversão de dois amigos se transforma em algo sério?
1. Aviso!

**Comunicado importante!**

Olá, leitoras.

Essa é uma tradução autorizada e começou com uma equipe, mas por pedido da própria autora, The-Glory-Days, nós tivemos que nos desfazer. Portanto, agora somente eu, Miss Bee (Carol), serei a tradutora.

Os capítulos que já foram traduzidos pelas outras meninas eu postarei aqui, colocando os devidos créditos para elas.

Aqui no FF eu postarei sempre que acabar de postar um capítulo lá no orkut (http:// www. orkut. com. br/ Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5428055960395799044&na=1&nst=1), portanto espero vocês lá no tópico também para acompanharem ao vivo!

Se estiverem procurando pela história original em inglês, o link é esse: http:// www. fanfiction. net /s/4918784/1/Alphabet_Weekends (tirem os espaços!)

Beijos e boa leitura,

Divirtam-se!

:)


	2. Prefácio

_**Disclaimer da Autora: Qualquer coisa relacionada a Twilight pertence à Stephenie Meyer. Essa é uma história de ficção baseada em sua escrita e não tem a intenção de causar qualquer dano. A ideia para escrever essa história veio do romance Alphabet Weekends, de Elizabeth Noble. As únicas semelhanças entre nossas histórias são o título e a ideia de se passar 26 semanas juntos usando o alfabeto, porém a história dela consiste em coisas como ir assistir a um balé e fazer compras de móveis, enquanto a minha é proibida para menores. ^_^**_

**N/T: **_**Alphabet Weekends**_**, ao pé da letra significa algo como "Os fins de semana do alfabeto."**

**Créditos - Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Ninnah e betado por mim.**

**

* * *

**

**Prefácio**

"Nunca devíamos ter feito isso! Eu sabia que isso iria ferrar tudo," Bella o repreendeu, enquanto Edward apenas olhava para ela sem expressão, sentado no outro lado da cama.

Eles haviam criado as regras, _ela_ tinha as aplicado - ela tinha sido a única a cumprí-las rigorosamente, mas que se dane, regras eram feitas para serem quebradas.

"O que você quer que eu fale, Bella? Não faço _porra_ de idéia nenhuma do que você quer que eu diga, então por favor... por favor, não aja como se _eu_ fosse o vilão! Você foi tão parte disso quanto eu. Você concordou desde o início. Eu não sou o único culpado aqui."

Bella ganiu, agarrando as raízes de seu cabelo, e murmurou, "Eu sabia, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer."

"Só falta uma letra, Bella. Vamos apenas terminar o que começamos. Depois disso, a gente vê o que acontece," Edward sussurrou, e caminhou até ela. Ele tocou os ombros dela com os seus, tentando acalmá-la, mas não funcionou, ela estava incrivelmente tensa.

Ele puxou a touca da gaveta, sacudiu duas vezes, e entregou a Bella. Ambos sabiam qual era a letra, mas era assim que eles jogavam desde o início, há quatro meses.

"É a minha vez," ele murmurou, suspirando profundamente enquanto puxava o único papelzinho dobrado. Rapidamente colocando o papel no bolso depois de ler, ele saiu de seu apartamento para se preparar para sábado, deixando Bella mofar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Deixem suas **reviews**! ;)


	3. Cap 1: O jogo e todas as suas regras

**N/T: Edward e Bella falam palavrões nessa história, então já logo aviso, não se sintam ofendidos.**

**Créditos - O início desse capítulo foi traduzido pela Ninnah e o resto, pela V. Betado por mim.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Um: O jogo e todas as suas regras.**

"Cara, eu preciso encontrar uma mulher como a Liz Lemon¹ pra mim," Edward se queixou, enquanto comia um punhado de pipoca e olhava Tina Fey na tela, como se ela fosse a cura do câncer. "Um pouco doida, inteligente, e bem gostosa. Eu pegaria ela de jeito, e ela teria que estar de óculos. Definitivamente usando aqueles óculos."

"Sim, ela é gostosa. Ela parece ser uma daquelas loucas enrustidas, do tipo 'uma _lady_ na rua, mas uma devassa na cama'." Bella comentou, tentando roubar escondido outro gole da cerveja de Edward. Não era a primeira garrafa dele da noite, e nem foi o seu primeiro gole roubado da noite.

"É o meu tipo de mulher! E pára de beber a minha cerveja, Swan. Você disse que não queria, então não enche," ele repreendeu, puxando a cerveja para longe dela, mantendo-a para fora de seu alcance.

"Tanto faz, Cullen," Bella resmungou, revirando os olhos. Ela cruzou os braços e fez um beicinho, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela tratou de manter o olhar focado em Edward. Ela parecia tão teimosa como uma menininha que estava crescendo. Sim, isso era imaturo, mas aquela cara que ela fazia era letal. Edward jamais conseguia resistir ao beicinho.

"Aah, qual é, Bells. Não faz essa cara! Qualquer coisa, menos essa cara! Eu não aguento essa _porcaria_ desse beicinho," ele franziu o cenho, tentando evitar o olhar dela. Ele chegou até a fechar os olhos, mas ela choramingou, "Eeeedward!" E foi assim. Ele entregou a cerveja na hora, para a alegria de Bella. Ela sorriu presunçosamente, inclinando o gargalo da garrafa para ele em uma estranha espécie de brinde que dizia "Obrigada" e "Eu sempre venço " e deu um longo gole na bebida espumante, gemendo de satisfação, principalmente para chatear Edward.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que eu sempre caio nessa há vinte anos." Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. À essa altura, ele já deveria ser imune ao beicinho, porém toda vez, era só o lábio inferior de Bella vir para fora que Edward cedia, era quase que automático. Era injusto pra cacete, na opinião dele.

"Sim, e você é muito idiota por isso," Bella o zombou, rindo alto, o que só serviu para acrescentar sal às feridas de Edward.

"Ah, jura?" A voz de Edward aumentou sugestivamente no final da palavra, e pelo olhar no seu rosto, o sorriso sacana e as sobrancelhas levantadas, Bella sabia o que estava por vir e imediatamente pulou do sofá.

"Olha Edward, desculpa. Não foi isso que eu quis dizer," Bella declarou, saindo da sala enquanto assistia Edward começar a ir em sua direção.

Ele parecia um leão a espreita, com a juba desgrenhada e tudo.

"Eu não penso assim, Swan. Acho que você precisa pagar por essa," ele rosnou e saltou para atacá-la, rapida e graciosamente pulando sobre o sofá e a prendendo contra o chão.

"Prepare-se para sentir a minha ira, Bella," ele rugiu, trincando seus dedos na lateral do corpo dela. Ele hesitou, deixando Bella em paz por um momento. A antecipação é a melhor arma para um ataque, e Edward sabia disso. Ele percorreu as pontas dos dedos lenta e suavemente sobre as costelas dela por cima da camiseta. Ele emitiu uma calorosa risada e começou a lhe fazer cócegas sem piedade. Era divertido assistir Bella rindo histericamente, implorando para que ele parasse enquanto lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto e os dedos de Edward habilmente encostavam em cada local sensível, sem parar. Nada mudou para eles desde que eram crianças. Seriam sempre os mesmos dois melhores amigos que eram loucos um pelo outro.

Eles se conheceram quando tinham apenas quatro anos de idade, em um encontro, onde suas mães os levaram para brincar juntos depois que elas se conheceram em um supermercado local. A mãe de Bella, Renee, era incrivelmente avoada. Até hoje, Bella não fazia idéia de como Renee realmente conseguia viver. Naquele dia no supermercado, Renee estava ocupada demais tentando fazer Bella parar de choramingar por causa de uma caixa de biscoitos que ela não iria pegar, e não percebeu para onde estava guiando seu carrinho de compras, quando de repente colidiu com o carrinho da mãe de Edward, Esme. A mãe de Bella nunca deixou de lhe recordar que Edward era o retrato da criança perfeita. Ele estava quieto, olhando para sua mãe atenciosamente enquanto ela o explicava o que havia acontecido. Aparentemente, ele apenas sorriu, enquanto Bella só continuou a chorar histericamente.

Mas essa não foi a razão por elas terem marcado para que eles brincassem juntos. A ideia surgiu quando Edward conseguiu parar o choro de Bella ao lhe oferecer um pedaço de um doce de morango. Bella aceitou timidamente, fungando enquanto agradecia a ele, e então na voz '_mais doce e adorável_' - nas palavras de Renee, não de Bella -, ele lhe disse: ' _meninas bonitas não devem chorar_'.

E o resto é... história, como se costuma dizer.

Daí em diante, os dois haviam se tornado uma força imbatível. Eles faziam tudo juntos. Mesmo quando ficaram mais velhos, eles nunca deixaram o estigma de ter um melhor amigo do sexo oposto os afetar, mesmo depois de um de seus colegas de classe no Ensino Médio, Tyler Crowley, ter chamado Edward de frutinha, porque Bella era só amiga dele e mais nada. Até hoje Tyler ainda tinha uma pequena cicatriz acima da sobrancelha esquerda de quando Edward lhe deu uma bofetada com um caderno.

Eles haviam compartilhado muitas coisas, inclusive o primeiro beijo aos onze durante um jogo de verdade ou consequência², e a perda de suas virgindades. Sim, porque Edward não queria pagar mico quando ele _'finalmente conseguisse transar com uma garota'_ de verdade e Bella apenas queria acabar logo com isso. Apesar de tudo isso, apesar de todas essas coisas que _quase sempre_ destruíam a verdadeira essência de uma relação entre dois melhores amigos, Edward e Bella nunca foram pertubados por isso e continuaram da maneira que eles sempre foram. Eles eram o tipo de amigos que você sempre ouvia falar, daqueles que podiam terminar as frases um do outro, e que pareciam estar sempre em harmonia, sempre sabendo o que o outro estava pensando.

Era então natural que eles fossem morar juntos depois da faculdade. Eles conheciam os hábitos um do outro, fosse Bella sempre bebendo o último gole do leite, ou o hábito grosseiro de Edward de deixar as cuecas no chão do banheiro. Eles se conheciam até ao avesso. Nenhum assunto era tabu, incluindo sexo.

"Edward, para. PARA! Minha barriga está começando a doer. PARA!" ela se queixou, tentando desesperadamente afastar os dedos de Edward. Ele parou e se levantou do chão, ajudando Bella depois. Os dois voltaram para seus lugares no sofá, retornando de onde eles haviam parado, e voltaram a assistir Tina Fey e beber cerveja.

"Quando foi que a gente ficou tão otário assim?" Bella perguntou enquanto pegava uma bolacha Negresco e a partia perfeitamente, deixando todo o recheio de um lado só.

"Fale por você, Bella." Edward debochou com a boca cheia de biscoito.

"Se eu não estou enganada, eu não sou a única em casa num sábado à noite assistindo reprises de _30 Rock_, de pijama - o qual na realidade não é tirado do corpo desde a noite passada," Bella argumentou jogando a parte sem recheio do Negresco em Edward, que despreocupadamente a catou da própria coxa e comeu.

"Deus, eu nem lembro a última vez que eu transei," Bella continuou, tendo a total atenção de Edward agora.

"Nem me fale," Edward exasperou, "Bem, eu lembro, mas eu não consigo me lembrar da última vez que eu tive uma _boa_ transa. Tanya era entediante. Ela era tão difícil de convencer, nunca queria tentar nada novo, e que Deus nunca permita que meu pau chegue perto daquela boca novamente. Você sabia que ela me mordeu? Ela _mordeu_ meu pau, cara. Essa foi de longe a pior coisa," Edward relembrou, seu rosto se retorcendo ao lembrar da dor.

"Eu lembro," Bella começou a rir. "Você saiu voando do seu quarto, chorando e berrando como uma garotinha." Bella se levantou e começou a correr pela sala com as mãos para cima.

"PUTA QUE PARIU! MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA? ELA ME MORDEU! ELA SIMPLESMENTE O _ESTRAÇALHOU_! GELO! EU PRECISO DA MERDA DO GELO! BELLA! ME AJUDA!" Bella magistralmente reproduziu a cena, a voz desafinando exatamente como a de Edward havia desafinado na hora. Ela se jogou de volta no sofá rindo histericamente em seguida.

"Isso não é engraçado, Bells. Você não tem um pênis, então você não sabe a dor que é. Além do mais, não é como se a sua vida sexual fosse muito melhor que a minha. Quantas vezes eu ouvi você fingindo com Jacob?" Edward adicionou, a imitando do mesmo jeito que ela havia feito com ele.

"Oh, Jacob! Ah. Uhh. É. Eu estou quase lá," ele imitou, a voz morta e monótona. Bella grunhiu e cobriu o rosto de vergonha.

"Ugh, ele era horrível. Pense em um 'homem de um minuto'. O único lado bom era que aqueles dedos eram tão grossos e longos, e eles… Eles eram mágicos," Bella revelou rindo. "Dedos mágicos. Soa como um nome ruim para um brinquedinho sexual."

"Eu preciso fazer sexo," Edward disse de repente bufando, e cruzando os braços.

"Apoiado," Bella respondeu rápido. Ela não podia concordar mais, mas Edward havia entendido errado.

"Perdão? Você precisa fazer sexo também!"

"Eu _sei_ disso. Foi isso o que eu quis dizer," ela ralhou, jogando um travesseiro nele que passou longe por quase um quilômetro. Ele o pegou sem nem se levantar do lugar. Bella mentalmente amaldiçoou a ele e os seus braços longos. Ele levantou o travesseiro, mirando bem em Bella.

"Você realmente quer começar isso?" ele desafiou, com um sorriso maldoso, um péssimo agouro. Ela sacudiu a cabeça ao negar, e Edward colocou o travesseiro de volta no sofá.

"Eu preciso de emoção, de alguma coisa _interessante_ na minha vida," Bella murmurou se virando para TV, o monstruoso aparelho de tela plana que Edward insistira que eles precisavam. Ela focou os olhos na televisão enquanto o personagem de Tracy Morgan tinha um acesso de raiva, mas de vez em quando ela olhava de soslaio para Edward que parecia estar perdido em pensamentos, contemplando algo difícil.

"Fazendo conta de cabeça, Cullen?" ela perguntou sarcasticamente, rindo da piada velha. Era algo que ela sempre dizia a ele.

"Muito engraçado, Bella. Essa nunca fica velha. Eu estou pensando em maneiras de tornar a nossa vida excitante." Ele se virou para ela, olhando-a direta e seriamente, o que sempre fazia Bella ficar nervosa. Aquele olhar nunca significava nada bom.

"Bella, o quão você se opõe a sexo?" ele perguntou sinceramente, desligando a TV e se focando inteiramente nela. Bella suspirou.

"Obviamente, eu não me oponho. Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa?" Bella rolou os olhos e foi pegar o controle remoto, mas Edward espantou a mão dela de perto. Ele respirou fundo e começou a falar de novo, dessa vez a voz dele oscilou um pouco.

"Deixe-me reformular. Isso vai soar ridículo, mas o quão você se opõe a sexo _comigo_?" Ele engoliu audivelmente enquanto esperava pela resposta de Bella, aguardando pela risada que ele sabia que iria finalizar o assunto, mas em vez disso ela só ficou lá, sentada, com uma expressão vazia no rosto. Edward tomou isso como um mau sinal e dessa vez foi ele que tentou ligar de novo a televisão e teve o controle remoto tomado das mãos.

"Como assim?" Bella perguntou, a voz mansa e meio rouca, mas audível. Ela estava confusa, para dizer o mínimo.

"Eu proponho algo como 'amigos-com-benefícios'. Sempre que nós tivermos afim, nós chamamos o outro. Isso não significaria nada demais. Apenas duas pessoas que precisam de uma espécie de alívio sexual," Edward respondeu sacudindo os ombros indiferentemente, enquanto Bella pensava na sugestão dele, ela mesma pensando em outra coisa.

"E se em vez disso - porque você é um maníaco tarado e eu gostaria de conseguir de andar -," ela começou, sendo interrompida pela risada de Edward e uma lembrete embaraçante de, "Você quer isso tanto quanto eu."

"Chega, Don Juan. E se nós fizéssemos disso algo mais interessante?" a voz dela aumentou no final, tomando a atenção de Edward.

"O que você sugere, Swan? Vamos virar sadomasoquistas?" ele inquiriu arqueando as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo, só encontrando uma falsa expressão de tédio em Bella.

"Eu sugiro vinte e seis finais de semanas." Edward olhou confuso para Bella, a incentivando a continuar.

"Ok, vinte e seis finais de semana repletos-de-sexo," ela informou, para a total satisfação de Edward. Os olhos deles arregalaram e um sorriso se espalhou pelo seu rosto.

"Por que vinte e seis?" Ele pensou em voz alta.

"Ah, meu querido amigo tarado, existem vinte e seis letras no alfabeto. Cada final de semana será dedicado a uma letra, em que a pessoa - nós alternaremos as semanas de cada um -, vai decidir a atividade daquele fim de semana."

"Ok, isso soa bem, mas em vez de ir pela ordem alfabética, por que nós não escrevemos as letras em papéis e então um de nós pega uma letra? Desse jeito, nós nunca vamos saber até o dia, meio como fazer uma legítima surpresa."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"O que eu quero dizer é, todo domingo, começando amanhã, um de nós vai pegar uma letra. Aí, aquele que pegar tem a semana toda pra decidir o que quer fazer com a letra. Na sexta à noite, nós informamos à outra parte qual letra foi selecionada e então no sábado, nós vamos realizar a performance em si, a posição, ou um lugar para fazer sexo, algo assim. E então no domingo, nós voltamos ao normal e começamos a tirar as letras de novo," ele explicou animadamente fazendo Bella sorrir.

"Certo, Cullen. Temos um acordo. A partir de amanhã nós começaremos a brincadeira do alfabeto."

"A brincadeira do alfabeto? Isso soa bem podre, Bella," Edward criticou.

"Ah, e o que você sugere, Sr. Eu-Sei-De-Tudo?" ela retorquiu firme.

"Calma, Karate kid. Que tal o jogo: 'A Bella e o Edward com certeza estão transando esse final de semana, então não encha o saco deles'?"

"Que tal… Não! Que tal a gente simplesmente chamar isso de nossos _Alphabet Weekends_?"

"Eu gostei dessa. Fechado, mas considerando que eu estou entediado, posso pegar a letra agora?" Edward se agitava no lugar onde estava sentado; ele estava impaciente para que o jogo começasse.

"Por que _você_ tem que escolher primeiro? _Eu _que tive a ideia," Bella disputou, teimando como uma criança.

"Oh, cresça, Bells. Além do mais, sortear as letras foi ideia minha," ele argumentou.

"Você quer que esse jogo aconteça, Edward?"

"Tá bom, você pega a primeira letra, mas isso significa que eu fico com a última!"

"E eu sou aquela que tem que crescer?"

"Tanto faz. Vamos logo com isso. Você escreve as letras e eu vou arranjar alguma coisa onde colocá-las para o sorteio," ele ofereceu, se levantando para ir até seu quarto.

"Ah, tudo certo, o trabalho manual fica pra mim."

"Quieta e comece a escrever!" ele gritou de dentro do _closet_ em seu quarto.

Quinze minutos depois, vinte seis papeis do mesmo tamanho estavam protegidos no fundo de uma das toucas de esqui de Edward.

"Você está pronta?" ele perguntou mordendo o lábio. Ele estava nervoso e aquilo só serviu para deixar Bella ainda mais apavorada.

"Não muito, mas vamos só andar logo com isso."

A mão de Bella imergiu até o fundo da toca, seus dedos remexendo nos papéis antes de tirar um. Ela o abriu rapidamente, longe dos olhos de Edward.

"Ok, e agora?" ela perguntou, guardando o papel no bolso da sua calça de pijama.

"Eu não sei. Mais alguma regra para o jogo?"

Bella vasculhou o cérebro em busca de alguma coisa a mais antes de decidir que uma regra a mais deveria ser implantada, a mesma regra que havia sido imposta quando eles perderam a virgindade. Aquela havia sido uma ideia de Edward e Bella havia concordado completamente.

"Sem beijar."

"Feito!" ele assentiu, sentando de volta no sofá. Bella se juntou a ele rapidamente e eles voltaram a fazer o que estavam fazendo antes, assistindo Tina Fey e bebendo cerveja.

* * *

**N/T: **_¹ Elizabeth "Liz" Lemon é o personagem principal da série de televisão norte-americana 30 Rock. Ela é interpretada por Tina Fey, que também é a criadora da série. (Aqui, a série passa no Canal Sony)_

_² Esse tipo de verdade ou consequência que eles jogam lá é assim: os jogadores sentam em círculo, alguém gira uma garrafa que fica no chão, no meio do círculo, e em quem a boca e o fundo da garrafa param, tem de se beijar. E aí quem se beija gira a garrafa e assim vai. Em alguns jogos o negócio vai progredindo - beijam, tiram uma parte da roupa, outra..._

O alfabeto português tem apenas 23 letras, mas foram escolhidas usar as 26 do alfabeto inglês pois uma das atividades usa uma letra que não temos aqui.

Deixem **reviews**! ;)


	4. Cap 2: V é de Vampiros

**N/T: Créditos - Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela V e betado por mim.**

**

* * *

**

_"Nesse ponto ela fez uma pausa, durante a qual eu comecei a ouvir rápidos e sucessivos estalidos de sua língua, dando-me a impressão de estar lambendo seus próprios dentes e lábios. No mesmo instante senti o calor úmido de sua respiração em torno do meu pescoço, em um paroxismo enlouquecedor. Então, a pele de minha garganta começou a vibrar._

_Senti o trêmulo e macio toque dos lábios molhados sobre a sensível pele de minha garganta e também as ásperas pontas de seus fortes dentes, que agora pareciam repousar naquele ponto especial. Cerrei então meus olhos no excitado e langoroso êxtase e esperei... esperei com o coração batendo descontrolado."_

- _Drácula_, de Bram Stoker; Capítulo 3. (Tradução oficial)

* * *

**Capítulo Dois: V é de Vampiros**

A primeira vez que Bella assistiu escondida a um filme proibido para menores, ela tinha onze anos, e foi arrastada por Edward o tempo inteiro. Essa havia sido outra das idéias mirabolantes que ele espontaneamente havia arquitetado, desde a primeira — o grande escândalo do Crayola na primeira série, o que envolveu fósforos, várias caixas de giz de cera Crayola, e o trepa-trepa de plástico da escola. Não se podia julgá-lo pela aparência daquele garotinho quieto que ele fizera todos acreditarem que ele era. Em mais de uma ocasião, os pais dela, graças aos planos conspiratórios de Edward, haviam repreendido Bella, mas isso não quer dizer que Bella não havia colocado Edward em algumas encrencas com os absurdos que ela mesma havia planejado. Contudo, as idéias de Edward normalmente eram de longe mais elaboradas, de longe mais maquiavélicas, e se ela fosse honesta consigo, as idéias dele eram geniais… no momento, pelo menos.

Era uma tarde fria de novembro em Port Angeles em 1994, e Edward havia sucedido em fazer Bella acreditar que eles estavam indo ao cinema para assistir _O Rei Leão_, que há seis meses ainda estava em exibição no diminuto cinema de Port Angeles. Eles haviam pago pelos ingressos para ver o popular filme da Disney, enganando completamente Bella até que Edward começou a puxá-la para a Sala 4, onde no letreiro vermelho luminoso se lia _Entrevista com o Vampiro_ programado para começar em quinze minutos. Bella havia protestado durante todos os seis metros até a entrada do cinema, se queixando e sussurrando sobre eles serem pegos, sobre eles não aparentarem ter nem um dia a mais que doze anos, que nem no inferno tinha como os seguranças simplesmente os deixarem passar, mas Bella estava errada.

A sorte havia estado no lado deles aquele dia, ou talvez Edward só tivesse mesmo sido ágil. Nenhum dos seguranças estavam por perto da Sala 4, e eles se esgueiraram para dentro da sala com as luzes já apagadas, rápida e silenciosamente - até demais, para a surpresa de Edward. Ele havia imaginado, ao bolar seu plano, a probabilidade de Bella cair e causar uma cena, o que fatalmente os faria serem pegos. Ele a levara pela mão até dois assentos no fundo. Ele havia chegado ao ponto de trazer algumas coisas para comer e algumas daquelas garrafinhas de suco de cinquenta centavos, se lembrando de que o único sabor que Bella gostava era morango. Ele conseguiu até arrumar dois sacos de _Potato Stix_¹ que Bella tanto amava. Ela só gostava daqueles com a batata descansando em uma cadeira de praia na embalagem.

Ela não havia prestado a mínima atenção aos trailers, morta de medo do segurança que havia acabado de entrar, mas logo que ele saiu da sala, Bella relaxou visivelmente assim que os créditos iniciais começaram.

Dizer que Bella estava totalmente absorta pelo filme assim que ele começou seria uma boa atenuação da verdade. Nenhuma vez sequer ela desgrudou os olhos da tela iluminada. Ela assistia hipnotizada a Louis de Pointe du Lac, interpretado pelo diabolicamente lindo Brad Pitt, vagabundear pelo cenário antes da transformação e depois. E quando Kirsten Dunst começou a beijá-lo, ela quase caiu da cadeira. _Por que não podia ser eu?_ Ela pensara.

Naquele dia se acendeu nela a paixão por vampiros, sugadores de sangue, vrykolakas, nosferatu, strigoi, frios, ou como quiser chamá-los. Sendo assim, quando fora do gorro de esqui, no pequenino e sinistro pedaço de papel, a letra **V** surgiu, aquela foi a sua resposta imediata, apesar de ter tentado pensar em outras coisas - ela realmente tentou, mas foi em vão.

Bella passou a maior parte do domingo pensando em coisas diferentes com a letra V. Ela procurou diferentes posições como a Ostra Vienense, e a posição da Vitória². Ela pensou em interpretar um papel Vitoriano e jogar Voleibol nus - apesar de que isso não soava muito divertido no clima frio de março - mas logo a palavra vampiro voltava, e ela sabia que Edward adivinharia sexta-feira à noite quando ele perguntasse sobre a letra. Seria uma reação instantânea para ele assim como acontecera com ela. Ela iria revelar a letra, ele faria aquela coisa estranha de estreitar bem os olhos como se não enxergasse direito que ele fazia quando estava pensando, e, então, quando ele descobrisse, sorriria aquele maldito sorriso torto que fazia calcinhas caírem, e ele iria gemer aborrecido, só por diversão.

Edward sabia da obsessão de Bella com vampiros, afinal a culpa era dele. Depois de assistir o filme, ela havia o arrastado para a livraria para comprar o livro. Ele sequer fazia ideia de que o filme era baseado em um livro. Ele só havia ligado para o fato de que havia nudez no filme. Ele tinha escutado por cima alguns professores conversando sobre isso durante o recreio e ele soube imediatamente que tinha que assistir isso, porque _ooi, peitos! Peitos de vampiras!_ Quem poderia imaginar que ele estaria criando uma nova obsessão para Bella? E foi exatamente o que aconteceu, mas para ser franco, isso era muito melhor que a quedinha dela por Joey McIntyre do New Kids On The Block.

Começou com _Entrevista com o Vampiro_ de Anne Rice até toda e qualquer coisa relacionada a vampiros, de _Drácula_ de Bram Stoker à _Buffy, A Caça-Vampiros_. Daquele dia em diante, ela começou uma busca por todo o tipo de parafernália vampírica que pudesse reunir. Para o Natal daquele ano Edward usou o dinheiro que o seu avô havia mandado em seu aniversário comprando uma edição limitada de Drácula para Bella, que até hoje em dia, Bella sorriria sempre que abria e lia a dedicatória à ela do seu amigo de onze anos.

_Para a melhor amiga mais bacana do mundo, Bells,_

_Eu quero que você me faça um favor. Nunca deixe de ser minha melhor amiga. Você é a menina mais legal que eu conheço._

_Oceanos de amor e milhões de beijos (haha, viu eu li o livro, eu disse que iria), seu melhor amigo,_

_Edward A. Cullen, Ilustríssimo Senhor. (CALA A BOCA!)_

Então, Bella soube que no momento que ela contasse a Edward que ela havia tirado a letra **V** do chapéu, ele iria saber imediatamente qual seria a tarefa, e apesar de que a irritasse saber que o elemento surpresa iria se perder logo na primeira letra, ela estava excitada, e essa era outra coisa que estava a incomodando. O fato de que aquele jogo maluco não estar a incomodando a incomodava. Não fazia sentido, mas ela sabia que deveria parar aquilo antes que começasse.

Quando ela foi para a cama no sábado passado, ela havia mesmo ficado nervosa e excitada, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Nervosa pela perspectiva de fazer sexo com Edward de novo depois de quase dez anos. A primeira vez deles havia sido só para acabar logo com aquilo e definitivamente não havia sido bom para ela, e Edward havia gozado muito rápido, mas aquilo era de se esperar. Ela tinha ouvido de algumas garotas na sala dela que os garotos sempre gozam rápido na sua primeira vez - e elas não estavam de brincadeira; ela podia contar em metade dos dedos de uma mão quanto tempo durou!

Ela sentou na cama no domingo de manhã ainda pensando sobre o jogo, e por mais estranho que fosse, ela não viu nada de errado nisso, ainda que tivesse passado duas horas discutindo consigo que ela devia encontrar algo de errado com aquela brincadeira. Ela supostamente deveria ser a equilibrada da relação — a voz da razão, mas ela estava colaborando com outro dos planos de Edward que sempre os colocavam em problemas, e essa era a única razão pela qual na quarta-feira, no trabalho, ela ficou o dia todo considerando acabar com a coisa toda antes mesmo de começar.

Bella trabalhava em uma editora no coração de Seattle, a qual havia conseguido muito sucesso publicando alguns dos mais conhecidos bestsellers que apareceram na lista do New York Times. Ela amava seu emprego, sinceramente. Livros sempre haviam sido sua paixão, e poder dizer que fazia parte do sucesso de um bestseller era só a cereja do bolo, porque o melhor aspecto do seu trabalho era ser paga para ler.

Segunda e terça passaram relativamente rápido para Bella. Ela mal havia visto Edward naqueles dias; ele estava ocupado com uma proposta de um projeto em seu emprego.

Ela não havia nem pensando no jogo, mas quando a quarta-feira apareceu e ela ainda não havia realmente decidido qual seria o tema, ela começou a entrar em pânico. Ela estava tão irrequieta que a sua secretária lhe perguntara se havia algo de errado, e aquilo significava muita coisa, porque Bella era uma garota que vivia em seu próprio mundo. Pergunta após pergunta, "e se" após "e se" passaram pelos pensamentos de Bella.

_E se Edward não quiser se vestir de vampiro?_

_E se ela não se equiparasse com as outras garotas com que ele esteve antes, as garotas que eram, na verdade, adequadas para ele?_

_Edward ainda queria fazer aquilo?_

_Por que diabos eu concordei com isso?_

_Droga, Edward, aquele retardado!_

Na noite de quinta, Bella estava tentada a acabar com a coisa toda. _Porra!_ Ela havia até chegado ao ponto de vasculhar o quarto de Edward para procurar o chapéu, e por quarenta minutos considerou apenas tacar fogo no negócio, mas ela se conteve. A oportunidade de fazer sexo, e fazer sexo _decentemente_ depois de meses de abstinência involuntária soava bem... Muito bem. Bem _pra caramba._

Na noite de sexta, ela visitou a loja de figurinos mais próxima e comprou tudo o que precisava para ela e para Edward. Comprou um traje vitoriano para ela, para manter o tema com a letra V, e mais todos os itens necessários para a roupa de Edward. Tudo por um preço razoável. Entretanto, quando chegou a vez de pagar pelas presas, ela definitivamente não economizou. Afinal, ela não queria aquelas presas de plástico falsas que não deixariam Edward falar direito; ela queria as sintéticas e esmaltadas, que ele poderia grudar nos caninos e depois tirá-las com água morna, e quando ela as achou, comprou-as sem se importar com o preço.

Depois de sair da loja, dirigindo para casa, Bella quase ultrapassou um sinal vermelho, pois ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a provável reação de Edward. E mesmo cinco dias depois de estabelecer esse absurdo de jogo, ela ainda não tinha coragem para terminar com isso, o que continuou a chocá-la. _Por que ela não iria impedir que isso acontecesse?_ Coisas como essa _nunca_ acabavam bem. _Por que ela se sujeitava a isso?_

Nenhuma dessas coisas importava no fim, porque assim que entrou no apartamento caro e moderno que ela dividia com Edward no coração de Seattle, ela foi recebida por um Edward ansioso e impaciente na cozinha. Ele havia pedido comida do restaurante chinês a algumas quadras dali.

"E aí, Bells. Como foi seu dia? Vem! Sente-se! Coma! O que tem nas sacolas? Qual letra você pegou?" ele abordou no fim, enquanto praticamente arrancava o casaco de Bella pelos ombros e o jogava para qualquer lugar na direção do cabide. O casaco caiu no chão.

"Nossa, Edward, relaxa. Eu vou te contar. Meu dia foi bom. Eu finalmente terminei de ler aquela cópia da qual eu falei pra você semana passada. Quase chorei um rio de lágrimas quando terminei. Mal posso esperar para o público pôr as mãos nisso. O que está nas sacolas pertence ao nosso tema de amanhã," ela respondeu, propositalmente dando uma mordida em um rolinho primavera. Ela estava fazendo suspense para Edward, e ele sabia disso. Ela o faria esperar pela resposta da sua última pergunta. Ela simplesmente adorava atormentá-lo.

"Bells! Você não respondeu a minha pergunta!" ele choramingou como um garotinho enquanto enchia a boca de _Singapore Mei Fun_³ de uma vez só.

"Eu sei!" ela riu, sorrindo sacana de uma maneira bem Edwardiana. Edward bufou e continuou comendo. Ele tentou dar uma olhada na bolsa aos pés de Bella, mas ela prontamente deu um chute na canela dele.

"Ai, qual é, _Isabella_! Eu só quero saber o que a gente vai fazer no nosso 'mambo na horizontal'," ele protestou, irritando Bella duplamente.

"Primeiro! Não me chame de Isabella, você sabe que eu odeio isso. Por que você ignoraria esse fato? E, fala sério, mambo na horizontal?"

Edward gargalhou. Ele sabia, claro que ele sabia o quanto irritava Bella quando _qualquer um_ a chamava de Isabella. Ele havia feito aquilo de propósito; era a única maneira de fazê-la contar qual seria a atividade da noite seguinte.

"O que você prefere que eu diga? Rala e rola? Tirar o atraso, ahn? Molhar o biscoito? Ripa na chulipa? Um pouco de talento _lingüístico_? Hmm?" ele sugeriu sério, Bella quase caindo da cadeira de tanto rir.

"Oh, cara! Quantos desses você conhece?"

"Hm… Vamos ver… Fazer besteira. Balançar as estruturas. Afogar o ganso. Que tal o velho sexo-seguido-de-pé-na-bunda?" ele falou numa torrente, vasculhando a cabeça por mais.

"Chega," Bella o parou, balançando a cabeça incrédula. "Você está consciente de que tem vinte e cinco anos, certo?"

"Pare de enrolar, Bells. Me diga. Eu estou agonizando aqui. Fiquei a semana toda querendo saber! Qual é a porcaria da letra?" ele pediu, praticamente de joelhos em frente à Bella.

"V!" ela respondeu, e Edward sorriu malicioso. _Mas que merda_, ela pensou. Ela sabia que aquela seria a reação dele.

"Será que eu posso supor que nessa sacola há um par de presas?" ele perguntou, sobrancelhas levantadas e olhos arregalados, na expectativa. Bella cerrou os lábios, reprimindo um sorriso e desviou o olhar. Edward grunhiu exatamente como ela sabia que ele iria fazer.

"Então você quer encenar? Eu posso ser um vampiro _muito_ convincente, Bella."

"Que bom. E pelo amor de Deus, por favor, não use esse sotaque estúpido!"

"Não prometo nada!"

oOo

Quando Bella colocou os pés para fora de seu quarto, usando um vestido e um corpete - ambos no estilo vitoriano, que ela achou na loja de figurinos -, ela encontrou mais do que esperava.

A sala estava iluminada por inúmeras velas de baunilha. Era intoxicante, tudo ali, não só o cheiro, mas o ambiente em si.

"Bella," ela ouviu Edward chamar da cozinha. Ele disse aquilo em uma voz rouca, profunda, tão mais melodiosa do que a voz dele normalmente era. Ela caminhou devagar até ele, quase amedrontada. Ela sabia que ali estava apenas Edward mas, naquele momento, Edward era um vampiro sedento por sangue e ansiava por ela.

"Você está radiante, minha bela. Por favor, sente-se e jante comigo?" Ele fez uma reverência com a cabeça quando ela passou e se sentou na frente dele. Sobre a mesa, ele havia preparado um banquete. Havia uma ave, provavelmente um peru assado, batatas, verdura, e duas taças largas de vinho refinado.

"Coma, meu amor," ele proferiu lentamente naquela voz rouca e grave. Bella nunca tinha o ouvido assim. Ela meio que gostou daquilo de verdade.

"Você precisará da energia," ele disse sugestivamente enquanto ela, devagar, tomava um gole do vinho dele.

"Você não vai comer?" ela perguntou, colocando um pedaço de batata na boca; tinha ficado deliciosa.

"Eu farei minha refeição mais tarde. Não se preocupe, amor," ele ressaltou, sorrindo maliciosamente e a olhando diretamente.

Edward estava incrível. Bella não ficava envergonhada em admitir que o seu melhor amigo era um homem bonito. Ele sempre fora. Ele tinha a linha do maxilar marcada, cabelo admirável e um sorriso que deslumbrava a qualquer um, mas nesse momento, ele era a personificação do sexo, e das suas fantasias mais selvagens. Era como se ele tivesse saído direto de um daqueles livros de literatura vampírica-erótica que ela tinha escondidos no guarda-roupa, longe de Edward.

Ele vestia o traje que ela havia comprado para ele, e vestia bem. A camisa branca adornava seu peito largo perfeitamente, e ele tinha deixado os três primeiros botões abertos, dando à ela relances do peito macio e forte que se escondia por baixo. A calça preta caía extremamente bem nele, e as presas... _Oh, Deus, as presas,_ ela pensou. Ela não podia esperar para senti-las no seu corpo.

"Como está a refeição, amor? Está a seu gosto?"

"Está magnífica," ela respondeu sinceramente, comendo mais um pouco do prato.

"Fico satisfeito em ouvir isso," ele respondeu, sem tirar seus olhos dos dela. Aquilo era incrivelmente sensual. Bella podia se sentir ficando mais quente com aquilo. Seu corpo parecia que estava em chamas, e ele ainda não havia sequer tocado nela.

Ele continuou a olhá-la fixamente, e aquilo a inibia. Ela estava hipnotizada pelo olhar, tanto que ela não percebeu quando Edward se reclinou sobre a mesa. Ele se inclinou na direção dela, ainda sobre a mesa, levantando sua mão para tocar seu rosto.

"Por que você veio?" ele perguntou como se ele estivesse sentindo dor enquanto afagava o rosto dela, seus olhos cheios de suavidade.

"Você me convidou," ela respondeu, na defensiva. Edward se levantou agilmente da mesa e foi para trás da cadeira dela.

"Por quê?" ele sussurrou agachado na altura de sua orelha, fazendo todos os pelos da nuca dela se levantarem.

"Você me convidou," ela repetiu através dos dentes trincados. Edward grunhiu frustrado e chutou para longe a cadeira que ela sentava. Ele pegou seu corpo antes que ela atingisse o chão. Ele a segurou com suas costas contra o peito dele, dando uma visão do topo dos seios dela. Bella ficou alarmada, para dizer o mínimo. Ela não fazia ideia da força que Edward tinha.

"Mhmm, linda," ele murmurou quase para si. "Você tem um cheiro delicioso, meu amor. Tão deleitável. Será que eu poderia provar?" ele perguntou, dando uma longa e lânguida lambida na lateral do pescoço dela, sua boca chegando e envolvendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. Uma das presas afundou levemente na carne macia da sua orelha e ela estremeceu. Ele meramente emitiu um ronronar agudo, as vibrações zunindo mais alto do que qualquer coisa que Bella já tivesse ouvido. Ela inspirou bruscamente assim que sentiu o hálito frio de Edward soprar pela trilha úmida que a sua língua havia deixado.

"Você tem um gosto incrível… Aqui," ele provocou, mordendo suavemente o pescoço dela. As presas arranhavam e repuxavam sua pele deliciosamente. Bella nunca se cansaria delas.

"Eu mal posso esperar para provar cada parte de você," Edward rosnou, mordendo firmemente a pele sobre a clavícula dela. Bella gemeu em êxtase e dor. Ele estava conduzindo tudo tão lentamente, mais devagar do que ela jamais tinha ido, e era maravilhoso. Tão_ deliciosamente_ maravilhoso. O corpo dela parecia estar pegando fogo, e tudo que ele tinha feito foi lamber e morder o pescoço dela.

"Minha linda garota mortal. O que queres de mim? Um monstro? Por que você vem aqui e me tormenta todas as noites?" Bella sorriu, contente por estar de costas para Edward, assim ele não poderia ver seu rosto. Ela amava o quão dentro do personagem ele estava. Isso só a fazia ficar mais quente. Ela podia sentir a umidade se acumulando entre suas pernas, o que logo iria se espalhar até suas coxas, e ela não conseguiria esperar.

"Você, eu quero você," ela disse com a voz áspera, através de respirações pesadas. Edward gemeu em aprovação, pressionando seus quadris contra as costas de Bella. Ela podia sentir o quanto Edward ansiava por ela naquele momento.

"Garota tola. Você sabe que não deveria desejar isso." Ele mordeu fortemente a região da clavícula dela, seus dedos brincando e desamarrando os cordões nas costas do corpete que ela vestia.

"Eu sei," Bella sussurrou submissa, sua respiração ainda mais errática.

Edward transferiu seus cuidados para o outro lado do pescoço dela enquanto ele desfazia cada volta do corpete. Gentilmente, ele puxou a parte superior do seu vestido para baixo, revelando o topo dos seios brancos, aveludados e desnudos. Ele arfou pela forma como eles pareciam luminosos na misteriosa luz bruxuleante das velas. Bella sentiu o tremor que passou por ele e sorriu afetada, ainda satisfeita por Edward não poder ver o sorriso.

"Magnífico," ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela enquanto puxava mais o vestido até sua cintura, por um tempo deixando-o frouxo ali. Tudo o que Bella podia fazer era gemer enquanto ele massageava os seus seios, sua boca nunca abandonando seu pescoço.

"Tão macia, tão aveludada," ele gemeu, gentilmente apalpando seus seios, os quadris dele se chocando com os dela involuntariamente. A sensação de fricção era incrível. Ele não podia evitar se roçar em Bella.

Ele interrompeu as carícias no seu pescoço, e afastou-se dela, e Bella imediatamente sentiu frio. Ela amava o que ele estava fazendo, e apesar de que ela provavelmente acordaria com o pescoço parecendo um leopardo, ela gostava disso. Foda-se, ela _realmente_ adorava aquilo.

"Nós precisamos parar, meu amor. Eu posso machucar você," Edward exprimiu dolorosamente, inspirando e expirando profundamente.

"Não," Bella exclamou, os seios dela balançando ao se virar para alcançá-lo. "Eu não me importo. Eu preciso de você."

Edward rosnou, e a agarrou violentamente caminhando em direção ao quarto dele. Edward havia decorado o lugar exatamente como ele havia feito com a sala. Ele a jogou em cima da cama assim que entraram.

"Por que você me tortura tanto? Você tem alguma idéia do que faz comigo?" ele perguntou, em fúria, capturando a mão dela e a colocando no seu colo. Ele estava duro, pétreo, e Bella o segurou firmemente, amando o rosnado animalesco que ele emitiu. Ela o massageou para cima e para baixo, apenas pelo lado de fora da calça. Fazia quase dez anos desde a última vez que eles fizeram aquilo, e _Deus abençoe o tempo_, ela pensou. Se ela tivesse que perder a virgindade para _aquilo_ que ela estava sentindo em sua mão agora, a sua primeira vez doeria muito mais do que tinha doído.

"Pare," Edward disse, em um meio gemido e censura, colocando os braços dela acima da cabeça enquanto ele colocava uma perna em cada lado da cintura dela. Ele estava sentado em cima dela, perto o suficiente apenas para sentir o calor que emanava um do outro, mas afastado o suficiente para que ela não sentisse o peso do seu corpo.

"Não faça isso de novo!" ele repreendeu, seus olhos estavam em chamas quando ele desceu seu olhar até o dela. Bella se sentia hipnotizada. Havia algo de tão perigoso na maneira como ele a olhava. Era um olhar tão dominador. Ele a olhava como se ela fosse a sua presa, e ele estava prestes a atacar.

"Mas Ed-" ela começou, mas ele a silenciou puxando violentamente o resto do vestido para baixo para descobrir que ela estivera nua sob o longo vestido o tempo inteiro.

"Tortura tanto," ele gemeu, seu rosto na altura da barriga dela. Ele lambeu ao redor do seu umbigo longa e graciosamente, fazendo o corpo dela estremecer. Ele distribuiu beijos pela sua barriga até a parte inferior dos seus seios, e depositou um beijo embaixo de cada um antes de capturar o bico do seio esquerdo em sua boca.

Bella chamou o nome dele em êxtase, arqueando as costas para ficar mais perto da sua boca. Ele sugou, lambeu e mordeu gentilmente cada bico. Com uma mão massageando o quadril dela, ele segurou firmemente o outro mamilo com a mão livre, o acariciando até que os carinhos dali orquestrassem com o do bico que sua língua pecadoramente provocava.

"O seu gosto é igualmente apetitoso aqui, mas eu fico imaginando como é o seu sabor... Aqui," ele disse obscuramente, serpenteando sua mão até que ela cobrisse o sexo dela. A sensação de calor era magnífica em suas mãos frias, e mesmo sem abri-la, ele podia sentir o quanto ela estava molhada. Bella empurrou seus quadris para a mão dele, implorando com voz e movimentos por mais. Ele sorriu maliciosamente para ela enquanto ela se contorcia sob a mão dele, que ainda estava apenas por cima dela.

"Por favor, me toque," ela pediu, a voz desesperada, seu corpo se contorcendo igualmente em desespero. Edward deixou seu dedo escorregar pelos lábios úmidos, e ele e Bella gemeram. Ela estava tão molhada, que seu corpo sofria. Ela moveu seus quadris em direção aos dedos de Edward e ele riu. Ele impediu os movimentos dela.

"Permita-me," ele provocou enquanto friccionava seu dedo para cima e para baixo pela vulva, a provocando da melhor forma. Ela gemeu, respirando fundo. Ele parou seu dedo bem acima do complexo de nervos onde ela desesperadamente queria ser tocada. Descendo por ela, ele fixou o olhar em seus olhos, olhando-a lá do meio de suas pernas, e em vez de tocá-la, a lambeu rápida e subitamente, fazendo com que o corpo todo de Bella sacudisse.

"Oh, Deus," ela soltou, agarrando os lençóis da cama enquanto Edward começava a trabalhar nela. Ele mordeu levemente seu clitóris com as presas e isso só causou espasmos ainda mais fortes no corpo dela. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo e exatamente quando ela pensou que não podia suportar mais, ele deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, fazendo o corpo de Bella se levantar involuntariamente da cama.

"Edward," ela chamou, sem fôlego, enquanto começava a empurrar seus quadris contra o rosto dele, puxando os cabelos dele firmemente. Ela podia sentir os primeiros formigamentos na barriga. As faíscas de prazer começavam a tocar suas pernas subindo para seus braços e bruscamente seu orgasmo a atravessou. Ela berrou o nome dele enquanto seu corpo tremia violentamente na cama. Edward não parou suas carícias enquanto ele sorvia o líquido vindo dela.

Eventualmente ele parou, afastando sua boca do corpo dela. Ele retirou sua camisa, expondo o tórax à Bella. Ele baixou o olhar para vê-la. Ela estava deslumbrante. Seu corpo estava coberto de suor, ruborizado, e absolutamente lindo. Ele não podia esperar para tê-la. Bella deixou suas mãos tocarem o peitoral largo de Edward, enquanto ela se deleitava da forma como o peito dele era liso. Ela arranhou as unhas em um mamilo e ele gemeu, rapidamente capturando a mão dela.

"Meu amor, isso é tudo só para você, não para mim," ele disse, começando a desabotoar a calça. Ele lentamente se despiu, revelando que também havia optado por não usar nada por baixo da calça. Ele sibilou quando o ar frio atingiu sua ereção assim que exposta. Bella não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Em outra situação, Edward faria alguma piadinha espirituosa, mas agora ele apenas ficou em silêncio enquanto Bella simplesmente olhava para ele. Ela havia visto um bocado de homens nus, mas nenhum deles se comparava a Edward. O corpo dele era lindo, cada parte dele.

Ela tentou avançar para segurar o membro dele, mas Edward parou sua mão antes.

"Meu amor, o que eu disse? Isso é sobre você."

Edward pegou a camisinha que havia deixado na mesa de cabeceira antes de começar todo o desafio, a desenrolando rapidamente, antes de se posicionar sobre Bella. Ele olhou para ela, e naquele momento eles não estavam mais no personagem. Havia uma pergunta muda sendo feita entre os dois: Nós vamos realmente fazer isso?

Bella aquiesceu com a cabeça e Edward deslizou para dentro dela, ambos gemendo com a sensação. Ela era tão apertada e ele era tão maior do que qualquer outro homem com quem ela já havia estado. Foi uma sensação deliciosa para ambos quando Edward começou um ritmo lento. Dentro e fora, ele mantinha, e Bella retribuía o movimento. Quando ele entrava, Bella ia de encontro às suas investidas.

"Bella," ele rosnou quando seus movimentos aceleraram. Bella simplesmente choramingou seu nome de volta, puxando o cabelo dele antes de escorregar as mãos até os ombros dele para buscar estabilidade.

"Edward," ela chamou, se sentindo perder o controle à medida que mais forte ele a penetrava. Era como se Edward pudesse ler a mente dela. Ela não precisa avisá-lo para ir mais rápido ou mais devagar, mais forte ou mais carinhosamente. Ele sabia o que ela queria e ele a satisfazia.

"Tão perto," ela arfou quando o formigamento familiar começou a tomar seu corpo começando pelos dedos dos pés. As estocadas de Edward ficaram mais frenéticas; ele, segurando firmemente os quadris de Bella e a penetrando cada vez mais rápido e mais fundo. Ambos gemiam alto, o prazer os bombardeando. Seus corpos se colidiam a cada investida. A cabeceira da cama batia audivelmente na parede, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia se importar.

"EDWARD!" ela gritou, e em seguida seu corpo convulsionou quando seu orgasmo arrasou seu corpo. Edward a seguiu logo, suspirando pesadamente o nome dela enquanto gozava, Bella se comprimindo ao seu redor. Ele deixou sua cabeça recair sobre o ombro dela, enquanto ele se recompunha do êxtase pós-sexo.

"Isso foi incrível," ele constatou, saindo do personagem, mas Bella não se importou. Ela tinha conseguido exatamente aquilo que ela precisava vindo dele, por pior que isso soasse.

"Obrigada," ela respondeu, fazendo Edward rir.

"De nada, eu acho," ele gargalhou.

"Cala a boca. Eu estava agradecendo você por representar o papel tão bem. E sim, você fez tudo perfeitamente bem no resto da noite também."

Edward riu e rolou na cama, removendo a camisinha e a descartando na pequena lixeira ao lado da cama.

"Então, eu pego minha letra agora?"

"Ainda não é domingo!"

"São duas da manhã!"

"Pare de agir feito um bebê. Você pode esperar até amanhã de manhã," Bella ralhou e Edward fez um beicinho. Ele ficou adorável.

"Bells, vamos lá. Eu realmente quero saber."

"Só fecha a porcaria da boca, e vá dormir."

"Estraga-prazeres," Edward zombou, ele e Bella riram.

Bella se levantou da cama, Edward puxou a colcha da cama e ele e Bella escorregaram para baixo, ainda nus.

"Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, minha linda garota mortal," ele sussurrou, mordendo de leve a orelha dela com a presa, sem conseguir segurar a risada.

"Tire essas coisas antes que você as engula e fica quieto."

"Boa noite, Bella!"

"É, é," ela respondeu, adormecendo logo.

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹ Potato Stix é esse salgadinho aqui oh: www. taquitos. net/im/sn/DaliFresh-PS. jpg (copia e cola e tira os espaços)_

_² Err, então, eu tô com vergonha de postar as fotos das posições, mas vá lá, elas são apenas ao estilo the Sims, uma simulação de humanos..._

_- a Ostra Vienense - www. sexinfo101. com/victory. shtml_ _- a posição da vitória - www. sexinfo101. com/vienneseoyster. shtml_

_³ Singapore Mei Fun é um macarrão chinês parecido com Yakisoba._

**Reviews, **por favor! Beijos!


	5. Cap 3: Uma a menos vinte e cinco por vir

**N/T: **Traduzido por mim, e revisado pela beta Carol Venancio, que me salvou de uma gafe mór aqui! HAHA :D

* * *

**Capítulo Três: Uma a menos, vinte e cinco por vir**

Bella havia dormindo há apenas uma hora quando de repente ela acordou, de modo brusco e acordando Edward junto.

"O que foi, Bella?" ele perguntou ávido, enquanto esfregava os olhos, tentando livrá-los do véu do sono. Ele havia dormido vinte minutos mais tarde que Bella. Ele ficara com a cabeça cheia demais para conseguir adormecer.

"As velas! A gente não apagou as velas! A casa deve estar pegando fogo!" ela gritou e saltou para fora da cama, batendo o joelho na mesinha de cabeceira de Edward.

"Aaai," ela gemeu, agarrando o joelho com as mãos ao cair de volta para a cama. Edward riu e sentou-se, acendendo um abajur.

"Sua anta!" ele zombou. "Eu apaguei todas as velas depois que você dormiu. Você achou mesmo que eu iria deixar a casa pegar fogo com a gente dentro dela? Eu já teria saído correndo há muito tempo," Edward riu e Bella bufou de choque.

"Obrigada, Edward. Me sinto tão amada e segura." Edward se virou para ficar de frente para Bella enquanto ela continuava a esfregar o joelho, tentando desesperadamente amenizar a dor.

"Eu sempre vou cuidar da sua segurança, Swan. Você já devia saber disso." Ele falou o mais seriamente possível, o que era quase assombroso, na opinião de Bella. Ela sorriu para o melhor amigo.

"Eu sei, _Cullen_. Acho que a cara do James sabe também." Bella riu e Edward riu junto.

Tinha sido a primeira vez que ele batera em alguém, _realmente_ batera em alguém. Ok, ele e o irmão mais velho, Emmett sempre brigavam, mas na maioria das vezes aquilo não passava de re-encenações do que eles viam o Hulk Hogan fazer toda segunda à noite na televisão.

Edward e Bella tinham quatorze anos de idade e James era o primeiro namorado de Bella. Ele estava no ensino médio, e se você perguntasse a Edward, naquela época ou atualmente, ele diria que James era um grande imbecil. Ele era idiota com todo mundo, exceto com Bella, a princípio. Após alguns meses juntos, ele começou a pressionar Bella na relação dos dois, não no sentido de abuso, mas tentando progredir a relação e evoluí-la para atos mais explícitos. Era a última coisa que Bella queria. Ela era apenas uma caloura, e não queria manchar sua reputação - ou o mínimo que ela tinha -, e também não queria acabar engravidando.

Foi na festa anual de Halloween dos Cullen que James levou as coisas longes demais. Edward o viu conduzindo Bella para um dos quartos na grande mansão. Ele seguiu silenciosamente atrás deles, se escondendo atrás de algumas pessoas e nas sombras, andando despercebido pelos dois. Bella era ingênua, para dizer o mínimo. Ela seguiu James animadamente, pensando que ele queria apenas dar uns beijos. Edward os observou enquanto ela segurava a mão de James, rindo e fazendo gracinhas com ele, até ele trazê-la para dentro do primeiro quarto que ele encontrara - o quarto de Edward.

Foram os gritos de Bella que fizeram Edward perder a cabeça. Ele entrara porta adentro e encontrou James se forçando para cima dela. Foi o instinto que o fez arrancar James de cima dela, derrubá-lo no chão e socá-lo. Edward era uma pessoa tranqüila; nada o aborrecia ou o chateava de verdade, mas nunca, _nunca_ se meta com sua família ou seus amigos. James era a prova viva disso. Edward quis matar James. Cada fibra de seu corpo, ao chutar e bater gritava para que ele acabasse com James, mas ele não o matou. Ele nunca mais viu nem ouviu falar em James depois daquela noite, mas se por acaso um dia ele o encontrasse em algum lugar, ele era capaz de terminar o que havia começado.

Edward foi puxado de volta de suas recordações pelo choramingo de dor de Bella.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, preocupado. "Precisa de um curativo ou algo assim? Gelo?"

"Não, eu estou bem. Eu só ferrei bonito com meu joelho, mas qual a novidade nisso?"

"E você que achava que sua coordenação melhoraria com a idade, mas não... Você fica cada vez pior conforme o tempo passa," Edward brincou, rindo calorosamente, fazendo Bella avançar para lhe dar um tapa. Ele parou a investida de Bella pegando o pulso dela, e traçou um dedo na longa e brilhante cicatriz vermelha que ornava seu braço.

"Sinto muito, Bella. Eu sempre vou me sentir culpado por isso aqui," ele murmurou, gentilmente acariciando a marca. Bella sentou-se e carinhosamente tirou o cabelo que tinha caído nos olhos de Edward, penteando as mechas com seus dedos.

"Eu já disse pra você parar de se desculpar por isso. A gente era jovem e idiota. Nós devemos ter experiências desse tipo na vida. Tudo faz parte do amadurecimento." ela o consolou.

"Mesmo assim," Edward persistiu. "Você podia ter morrido! Eu não sei o que eu faria sem você." Bella sorriu melancólica e abraçou Edward. Ela não sabia o que faria da vida sem ele também.

Eles tinham dezoito anos quando ela adquiriu aquela cicatriz. Até hoje, Edward ainda se desculpava fervorosamente por isso. Tinha sido culpa dele, de certa forma, e ele sempre iria se lembrar disso.

Os dois haviam matado aula pela primeira vez. Não que fosse uma ocasião tão importante assim, eles não estavam cabulando aula no meio do ano letivo nem nada. Eles esperaram até que todas as provas finais tivessem terminado, e faltavam apenas três semanas para a formatura, mas ainda assim eles estavam matando aula. Os dois arranjaram um jeito de fugir escondidos até a Reserva Quileute, para o local onde todos os meninos e meninas pulavam da costa. Era uma forma de testar a sua virilidade: quanto mais alto você pulava do penhasco, melhor.

Bella tinha visto os meninos pulando diversas vezes, mas jamais teve vontade de se juntar à atividade, muito menos Edward, mas aquele dia específico tinha sido reservado apenas para aventura, _carpe diem_, deixa a vida te levar, e todos os discursos desse tipo.

Foi Edward quem sugeriu, e também foi o primeiro dos dois a pular, saltando com total graciosidade durante todo o percurso. Bella assistiu lá de cima quando ele caiu na água, sua cabeça voltando e emergindo na superfície; ele era só sorrisos. Ele gritou para que ela pulasse, a provocou e ameaçou de brincadeira. Ela reclamou que a água estaria muito fria, que eles seriam descobertos ao chegar em casa por conta de suas roupas molhadas, mas eventualmente ela tomou coragem e finalmente pulou.

Edward, então, assistiu horrorizado enquanto ela caía. Quanto mais próximo ela chegava da água, mais alarmado ele ficava. Ela não tinha pulado longe o suficiente para evitar bater nas rochas, e Edward soube que ela bateria a cabeça contra elas assim que ela saltou da borda do penhasco.

Foi um som que ele jamais se esqueceria, o som de Bella atingindo as pedras, e seu ganido de dor enquanto ele nadava em sua direção, gritando pelo nome dela. Ele nunca mais se esqueceria daquele dia. Todos os sons e imagens estavam gravados na sua memória. As lágrimas, choros e soluços dela, o sangue escorrendo por seu braço enquanto ele a carregava para o carro; tudo estava muito vívido em sua mente. Os olhos dela fechando, a respiração ficando pesada, o momento em que ela desmaiou no banco de trás. Todas essas coisas assombravam Edward sempre que ele vislumbrava aquela cicatriz.

Quando ele chegou ao hospital, carregando uma Bella inconsciente em seus braços, fora seu pai, Carlisle, quem a levou para exames na sala de emergência. Ele informou a Edward que Bella tinha tido sorte por ter apenas fraturado um braço - ela tinha antecipado a colisão ao cair, então cobriu sua cabeça com os braços.

Edward se recorda da respiração tranqüila dela enquanto ela estava deitada na cama do hospital, do zunir dos aparelhos e monitores, de sua voz grogue ao acordar atordoada. Ele se lembra do sermão que ele e Bella receberam, não somente de seus pais, mas também de seu diretor da escola. Aquilo tudo tinha sido culpa dele, e ele sempre se lembraria disso.

"Ohh, Edward, não fica assim todo amargurado pra cima de mim. É o dever da mulher ficar emocional depois do sexo," Bella riu, tentando amenizar a atmosfera, mas no meio da frase, ela bocejou alto.

"Muito engraçado, Bela Adormecida. Volta a roncar aí, vai!" Ele brincou, levemente a empurrando para longe dele na cama.

"Eu não ronco," Bella protestou, cobrindo seu corpo nu com as cobertas. Edward rapidamente as tomou de volta.

"Não pega todas as cobertas pra você, Bella. A cama é minha," Edward reclamou enquanto puxava as cobertas das mãos dela. Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e rolou até ele, batendo o queixo contra o peito dele.

"Porra, Edward!" Ela gritou, estapeando os braços dele várias vezes. Ele facilmente se livrou das mãos dela, empurrando-a para longe.

"Eu não ronco," ela continuou argumentando.

"Você soa igualzinho aquela sua picape velhaca!"

"Ahh cara. Minha picape! Meu bebê! Tenho saudades daquele carro," Bella relembrou, bocejando novamente.

"Aquele pedaço de cocô. Eu não consigo acreditar que aquilo durou tanto tempo," Edward bocejou no meio da fala. Bocejos eram contagiantes.

"Ei, aquele carro era um clássico!"

"Só porque um carro é velho, não significa que ele é um clássico. Um _Thunderbird_. Um _Mustang_. _Esses_ sim são clássicos - aquela sua picape... nem tanto."

"Que seja, Edward. Boa noite!"

"Boa noite, Bells. Bons sonhos."

No dia seguinte, Edward foi o primeiro a acordar, mas isso era normal. Mesmo durante a semana ele sempre acordava primeiro. Seu corpo não o permitia dormir depois de uma certa hora. Era até mesmo frustrante algumas vezes porque ele só dormia por três horas.

Eram dez horas da manhã, mais tarde do que Edward normalmente acordava, mas a noite anterior o tinha deixado esgotado. A noite havia sido estranha, pra dizer o mínimo. Permanecer dentro do personagem tinha sido difícil. Ele quis arrancar aquelas porcarias de presas falsas de seus dentes no momento em que ele as colou, mas ver o rosto de Bella se iluminar sempre que ele se dirigia a ela adequadamente, o fez mudar de idéia.

A semana inteira depois que ela tirou a letra, Edward tinha contemplado entrar no quarto dela e dizer que a brincadeira estava terminada. Isso era estúpido. Um deles poderia se machucar, mas Edward não queria que isso acabasse. Ele estava animado com a possibilidade de explorar isso... o que quer que fosse essa coisa com Bella.

Ele não tinha vergonha nenhuma em dizer que sua melhor amiga era linda. Ela era belíssima, pra dizer a verdade. Ela tinha o cabelo mais macio pelo qual ele já teve oportunidade de correr seus dedos, e tinha aqueles profundos olhos castanhos onde ele sempre se perdia. Ela tinha um corpo pequeno e em forma, e pernas que eram maiores do que uma garota de sua altura deveria ter. A mãe dele sempre brincou com Bella sobre isso, dizendo que 'ela era só pernas'. Ela era inteligente e engraçada. Era sua melhor amiga, de cabo a rabo, ela era uma parte importante do seu ser. Ela esteve ao lado dele quando seu avô morreu, e quando ele recebeu a carta de aceitação para a faculdade de seus sonhos. Bella sempre o apoiou.

Edward começou a preparar o café da manhã, tentando se distrair da situação, mas ele estava com uma vontade enervante de correr até o quarto e escolher a letra de sua preferência. Ele queria ter uma oportunidade de impressionar Bella de fato, e isso era complicado quando a letra era tirada por sorteio. Ele impediu a si mesmo, apesar disso. Isso seria injustiça e, além do mais, não tinha nem como pegar o gorro de esqui sem acordar Bella no processo.

Bella entrou na cozinha vinte minutos depois, enquanto Edward fazia a última panqueca.

"Isso tem pedaços de chocolate?" ela perguntou, grogue.

"Aham, seu favorito," ele respondeu, colocando algumas em um prato e lhe entregando. Ele pegou um pouco para ele e encheu dois copos de suco de laranja para os dois.

"Você dorme alguma vez, Edward?" Bella perguntou, a boca cheia de panqueca.

"A sua mãe não te ensinou a não falar de boca cheia?" Ele repreendeu. Bella bufou, engolindo a comida e mostrando o dedo do meio para Edward, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Como você é uma dama, Swan!"

"Nossa, você é muito babaca, Edward... e olha que eu trouxe o gorro pra que você tire sua letra logo, e não fique reclamando o dia inteiro sobre isso, mas eu acho que vou fazer você esperar agora."

"Não, Bella! Me desculpe. Vamos! Me deixa pegar, por favor!" Edward implorou, chegando a ficar de joelhos. Ele encontrou o gorro sob a coxa de Bella. Foi então que ele reparou no que ela estava vestindo. Tudo o que ela tinha no corpo era a camisa de botão branca que tinha sido parte da fantasia dele. A camisa ia até um pouco antes de seus joelhos enquanto ela estava sentada. Ele sorriu presunçoso um pouco. Ele não conseguia evitar; para ele, existe algo incrivelmente sexy em uma mulher usando a roupa de um homem.

"Você está muito sexy, Swan," ele a incitou, massageando a perna esquerda dela.

"Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer aí, Cullen. Não vai funcionar," ela tentou manter a voz estável, mas estava difícil. A mão dele subiu mais e ela estremeceu quando ele roçou a ponta dos dedos na parte de trás de seu joelho. Ela pulou ligeiramente e Edward foi rápido em aproveitar a oportunidade e pegar o gorro.

"A-ha! Eu ganhei, Bells!" Ele se vangloriou, vitorioso, segurando o gorro acima de sua cabeça. Bella saltou da cadeira e começou a pular e tentar alcançar o chapéu. Edward apenas a olhou se divertindo quando a camisa que ela usava começou a revelar quase tudo o que estava por baixo.

"Qual é, Edward! Me devolve. Eu deixo você pegar sua letra," Bella negociou, sorrindo ardilosamente. Ela sabia que iria vencer. Edward desistiu então, abaixando o gorro nas mãos de Bella.

"Como você soube onde encontrar isso?" Edward perguntou ao colocar a mão lá dentro. Ele achou ter escondido aquele gorro muito bem, mas ela sempre conseguia achar tudo de alguma forma. Ele tateou à procura do maior pedaço de papel, mas Bella tinha sido esperta e dobrado todas as partes de igual maneira.

"Eu tenho meus métodos!" Ela falou, e Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha inquisidora, pegando sua letra. Ele desdobrou o papelzinho, colocando uma mão atrás do papel, para que Bella não conseguisse ler. Ele contemplou o rabisco escrito.

_O que eu devo fazer com isso?_ Ele se perguntou.

"Letra boa?" Bella perguntou, levantando a cabeça para olhar o papel. Edward notou e rapidamente dobrou o papel de volta, assentindo.

"Uma letra a menos, vinte e cinco por vir, Swanzinha."

"Manda ver, Cullen!"

* * *

**Capítulo curtinho, né?**

**Reviews são bem-vindas! :)**


	6. Cap 4: S é de Sorvete

_"Explicar o que é responsabilidade para publicitários é como tentar convencer uma pessoa de oito anos que relações sexuais são bem mais gostosas que um sorvete de chocolate."_

- Howard Luck Gossage (1917-1969)

* * *

**Capítulo Quatro:** **S é de Sorvete**

Edward Cullen gosta de sorvete. Não, esquece isso. Edward Cullen _ama_ sorvete, sempre amou, e sempre amaria. Mas também, quando criança, quem é que não amava sorvete? Você desejava isso toda vez que sua mãe apenas mencionava "hora do lanche". Você iria tentar roubar uma tigela sempre que pudesse.

Essa foi uma coisa que Bella e Edward fizeram muito quando crianças. Sempre que conseguiam escapar para a cozinha, eles pegavam o pote de sorvete da geladeira e o escapuliam para o quarto de Edward e simplesmente começavam a lambança, tacando qualquer louca cobertura que eles conseguiam inventar. Minhocas de goma. Negresco. Até mesmo batata frita! (Por mais estranho que pareça, ambos realmente gostaram desse treco de batata com sorvete!) E apesar de todas as vezes que eram pegos e levavam uma bronca de suas mães por estragarem seus jantares, recebendo "uma lição por comerem tanta porcaria antes de dormir" quando acordavam com dores de barriga na manhã seguinte, eles ainda assim continuavam a fazer isso. Mesmo agora, como adultos, tinha vezes em que Edward pegava o sorvete no freezer e seguia para o quarto de Bella para comê-lo na cama com ela, ou vice versa.

Chocolate era, de longe, seu sabor favorito. Morango era um segundo lugar que chegava quase perto, mas a riqueza do sorvete de chocolate era uma coisa de outro mundo e, além disso, havia diversas variações dentro do espectro do chocolate. O preferido de Edward era o de chocolate amargo Suíço. Tinha um gosto encorpado, rico. A primeira vez que ele provou o delicioso sorvete foi em uma festa de aniversário.

Tinha sido a festa de onze anos de Eric Yorkie, e toda a sétima série estava amontoada na cozinha de sua casa, já que sua mãe havia arrumado uma mesa com petiscos, onde bem na extremidade dela, Edward e Bella avistaram o sorvete. Edward ainda se lembrava do sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Bella quando ela olhou para ele e seguiu o caminho até a sobremesa, Edward indo logo atrás dela.

Foi nessa festa que Edward e Bella deram seu primeiro e único beijo, durante um jogo de verdade ou conseqüência. Apesar de não lembrar o que Bella vestia, ou se ele foi totalmente péssimo no beijo ou não, Edward conseguia lembrar que a boca de Bella tinha gosto de sorvete de chocolate amargo Suíço. Nem de longe, nenhum outro beijo que ele já experimentara na vida havia sido tão doce quanto o seu primeiro.

oOo

Edward tinha ficado estarrecido pela letra que tirou, **S**. Sua mente ficou em um grande vazio ao ler a letra no pedaço de papel. Ele havia mentido para Bella quando ela perguntara na tarde de segunda-feira se ele já tinha uma idéia do que eles fariam no Domingo.

"Não se preocupe, Bells. Eu tenho uma carta na manga," ele lhe dissera confiante, apesar de internamente vasculhar seu cérebro por alguma idéia, qualquer maldita idéia.

Bella apenas sorrira para ele ao sair pela porta e ir trabalhar. Ele havia se sentado à mesa da cozinha e tentado pensar em algo.

Seu cérebro estava em branco - o que era estranho, afinal sendo uma pessoa que trabalhava com publicidade, era seu dever ter idéias rápidas.

No trajeto para o escritório, Edward tentou pensar em alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas nada vinha, nem mesmo uma pequena impressão de idéia. Ele quase furou um sinal vermelho porque sua mente estava em outro lugar.

O dia todo no trabalho na segunda-feira, ele havia tentado pensar em alguma coisa. Ele tentou procurar por algo na internet do computador da empresa, mas o _firewall_ não permitia o acesso. _Maldito firewall empata foda!_, Edward pensou ao dar um tapa na tela, ganhando um olhar esquisito de sua secretária, que havia entrado em seu escritório.

A terça-feira não foi nem um pouco mais produtiva, tampouco a quarta. Era frustrante ficar lá sentado, com a mente vazia de idéias sobre o que fazer - mas sentar em uma reunião e pensar em uma nova campanha para um novo cereal cheio de açúcar, foi fácil para ele.

Foi só na quinta de noite, quando ele foi fazer compras de mercado com Bella, que a idéia lhe surgiu, graças à ela. Eles estavam pagando as compras quando Bella o empurrou para fora da fila e lhe disse para dar no pé.

"Edward, esquecemos do sorvete!" Ela berrou, simultaneamente pedindo por favor à caixa, para que esperasse por um instante.

"Deixa comigo!" Ele respondeu, correndo pelo supermercado, e quando ele abriu a porta do congelador e tirou os dois últimos potes de sorvete de chocolate, a idéia o acertou em cheio.

_S de sorvete._

Ele sorriu durante todo o percurso corrido de volta até ao caixa e Bella o olhou perplexa.

"Por que o sorriso?" Ela perguntou, curiosamente, enquanto colocava as compras dentro da mala do carro de Edward.

"Nada. Só estou empolgado para o fim de semana. Me pergunto se você vai conseguir descobrir o que eu planejei."

"Provavelmente não. Você é mais criativo do que eu."

"Verdade. Isso é muito, muito verdade. Eu gosto que você tem consciência de que eu sou mais inteligente, Bella," ele provocou ao entrarem no carro.

"Ah, um comediante," Bella sarcasticamente respondeu de volta.

"Você me a-m-a, Bella," ele brincou, soletrando a palavra 'ama' enquanto seu carro praticamente deslizava sobre o asfalto.

"É, se diz Ó-D-I-O!"

"Quem é o comediante agora?" Edward rebateu.

Bella rolou os olhos, sorrindo ao desviar o olhar para longe de Edward. Ele voltou seu próprio olhar para ela e depois deu uma rápida olhadela em direção à traseira do carro. Ele mal podia esperar por sábado.

Quando sexta-feira chegou, Bella havia saído antes de Edward, deixando um prato de ovos mexidos e bacon para ele. Edward ficou grato pelo gesto, praticamente aspirando a refeição antes de seguir para o trabalho.

Por sorte, ele não tinha muita coisa para fazer, então ele passou grande parte do dia planejando seu sábado. Ele pensou em diferentes maneiras de usar o sorvete, antes de decidir o que seria, sorrindo presunçoso para si mesmo com as imagens das possíveis reações de Bella que percorriam sua mente.

Quando ele chegou em casa, mais tarde naquela noite, Bella estava cozinhando o jantar, de calça de moletom, e o cheiro de carne vermelha grelhada invadiu os sentidos de Edward.

"Isso está com um cheiro delicioso," ele disse, dando uma grande fungada no ar.

"E aí! Como foi seu dia?" ela disse enquanto descascava algumas batatas. "Longo! E o seu?" Ele sentou à mesa, desafrouxando a gravata e relaxando no estofado macio.

"Idem." Edward levantou-se da cadeira e ajudou Bella a preparar o resto do jantar.

"A carne está cheirando muito bem."

"Obrigada. Eu usei aqueles temperos que sua mãe sugeriu."

"Ah, então mal posso esperar para comer."

"Falando em comer, qual letra você tirou?" Bella perguntou, mantendo a atenção nas batatas que descascava. Edward riu.

"Ah, como o jogo virou!" Ele a provocou.

Bella engoliu o ar por entre os dentes enquanto olhava furiosamente para Edward. "Só me diz a letra?"

"Se você admitir que está tão animada para isso quanto eu?"

"Estou, agora me diz a porcaria da letra!"

"S."

"S? Você tirou a letra S? Que bom que eu não peguei essa!"

"Obrigada," Edward respondeu e Bella riu. "Tudo o que eu preciso de você é que você esteja no meu quarto amanhã às seis, pelada e usando isso." Ele abriu sua maleta e retirou um saco contendo uma venda preta e a entregou para Bella. Ela arregalou os olhos para o pedaço de pano negro.

"Eu não faço idéia de como uma venda tem a ver com a letra S."

"Isso quem sabe sou eu. Então, quanto tempo ainda falta para o jantar? Estou morrendo de fome." Bella engoliu audivelmente. Ela já estava nervosa para amanhã.

"Mais quinze minutos."

oOo

Edward ficou fora durante o dia todo no sábado, em seu escritório, terminando algum trabalho que ele havia deixado inacabado na sexta-feira. Sua mente, no entanto, estava completamente focada no que estaria esperando por ele em casa. Ele deixou o escritório às cinco, chegando em casa exatamente às seis.

Assim que entrou pela porta, ele chamou o nome de Bella, se perguntando onde ela estaria, e foi recebido por exatamente aquilo que ele queria ouvir.

"No seu quarto," ela gritou. Edward sorriu para si mesmo ao caminhar até a cozinha e pegar tudo o que ele precisava: um pote de sorvete de chocolate, um copo de água gelada e uma colher. Ele andou até seu quarto, abrindo a porta lentamente, revelando uma paisagem digna de se apreciar.

"Hmm, isso sim é uma bela miragem," Edward gemeu, ao entrar em seu quarto, encontrando Bella simplesmente do jeito que ele havia pedido: nua em sua cama, o rosto encarando o teto, os olhos cobertos pela venda preta. Ele teve que reprimir o instinto natural de apenas pular em cima dela e ir direto ao assunto. Ele andou vagarosamente em direção à cama, colocando o sorvete, e tudo mais que ele precisaria, em cima da mesinha de cabeceira. Quando ela o ouviu se aproximando, tentou mover a cabeça na direção de onde ela ouvia a respiração dele vindo.

"Por que eu estou vendada, Edward?" ela perguntou, sua voz vacilando. Ela estava nervosa. Edward sorriu com divertimento. Ele sabia que ela não estava com medo do que ele havia planejado, ela estava apenas temerosa por não estar no controle. Bella sempre foi de querer saber de tudo, de resolver tudo aquilo que ela não sabia.

"Porque isso vai aguçar seus outros sentidos, dois dos quais eu quero muito que você _realmente_ sinta," ele sussurrou em sua orelha, causando um tremor nela.

"Então, agora você vai me dizer o que **S** significa?" ela perguntou impacientemente, dando batidinhas com a mão na colcha. Edward riu enquanto tirava sua camisa e calça, ficando apenas de cueca boxer. Ele queria manter a sua vantagem na situação, mesmo que isso significasse apenas ter uma peça de roupa a mais do que ela.

"Shh, só relaxe, e confie em mim." Foi tudo o que ele disse. A cabeça de Bella virou quando ela ouviu alguma coisa se abrindo ao lado dela.

"O que é isso?" ela perguntou, sua voz falhando.

"Eu disse para você ficar em silêncio," ele a repreendeu de leve, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

"Você tem uma tara pela minha orelha, Cullen?"

"Já chega, Swan. Eu me comportei para você e agi como o seu perfeito vampirinho. Tenha a mesma cortesia comigo!" Bella grunhiu e calou a boca, Edward lhe agradeceu beijando sua bochecha. Ela corou, e Edward deixou que um dedo seu deslizasse sobre a bochecha dela. Não importava por quanto tempo eles se conheciam, não importava o quão rude ela podia ser certas vezes, Bella Swan jamais deixava de corar, e Edward amava isso.

Edward beijou o pescoço de Bella de cima a baixo, sugando e mordiscando gentilmente enquanto seguia o caminho. Ele mordia e chupava mais forte sempre que ela gemia uma lamúria.

Seus lábios viajaram por toda a extensão da clavícula dela, seus dentes roçando levemente sobre os ossos protuberantes, muito para o deleite de Bella. Ela se contorcia embaixo dele, gemendo e respirando pesadamente. _Cara, eu sou bom_, Edward pensou; ele ainda nem sequer tinha feito alguma coisa de espetacular.

Ele parou suas ações, se afastou de Bella, e apenas observou a sua melhor amiga. O corpo dela era incrível. Ela tinha seios perfeitos, nem pequenos demais nem muito grandes, e eram perfeitamente arredondados. Ela tinha uma cinturinha que encaixava perfeitamente nas mãos dele e sua pele era incrivelmente suave e macia. Olhando para ela, ele conseguia ver o suor que começava a brotar de seus poros, e todas as cicatrizes de tombos quando ela era mais nova. Ele riu de leve para si mesmo, lembrando do tombo feio que ela levou ao cair de bicicleta quando eles tinham sete anos, o qual era o motivo da cicatriz em sua canela direita. Ele se inclinou para baixo e beijou o local, pegando o pote de sorvete na mesa em seguida.

"Você já conseguiu descobrir o significado disso?" Ele perguntou, mergulhando uma colher dentro do pote e segurando o doce de chocolate sobre a clavícula dela. Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negação, e Edward sorriu largamente.

"Bem, estou trapaceando um pouquinho aqui, porque eu tenho dois diferentes significados para as atividades de hoje. Significa seqüestro, que quer dizer que eu estou seqüestrando sua habilidade de visão. E também significa," Edward começou, sua voz tomando um tom brincalhão ao derramar a colher de sorvete no vão entre o pescoço e a clavícula dela. Ela estremeceu imediatamente, arfando quando a substância fria escorregou para sua nuca, descendo para suas costas.

"Sorvete." ele sussurrou audivelmente no pescoço dela ao começar a lamber o doce. Ele gemeu, sugando forte toda vez que alcançava o fim do chocolate e o início da pele de Bella.

Bella gemia, fechando sua mão nos cabelos de Edward enquanto ele lambia seu pescoço. Edward se afastou e pegou mais sorvete, derramando-o no abdome de Bella, e fazendo com que ela dissesse em um resfôlego o quão frio aquilo estava contra a sua pele quente. Ela arqueou as costas, ganindo quando Edward começou a lamber pequenas provas do sorvete, ele gemendo em apreciação ao sabor doce.

Edward gargalhou quando Bella estremeceu; seus lábios estavam viajando na direção sul, e ele podia sentir a antecipação correndo por ela. Edward pegou a colher que tinha usado e a lambeu, limpando-a totalmente e a chupando alto, bem próximo do ouvido de Bella. Novamente, sua respiração oscilou. Edward podia simplesmente imaginar a expressão no rosto dela, se acaso ela não estivesse vendada.

Ele arrastou a prata aquecida ao longo do corpo dela, arrastando a superfície lisa, outra vez, de um lado a outro de seu peito, antes de afastar a colher e mergulhá-la no copo de água gelada. Ele sorriu para si mesmo antes de mover o frio talher sobre os mamilos dela, e novamente Bella reagiu com tremores. Antes que ela pudesse realmente experimentar a sensação do metal frio, Edward tomou um de seus mamilos dentro de sua boca, permitindo que ela sentisse o contraste entre quente e frio. O peito de Bella começou a subir e descer mais rapidamente, à medida em que sua respiração acelerava. Ela levou as mãos para a cabeça de Edward, lutando para sentir o caminho até a nuca dele. Quando encontrou a faixa de cabelo macio, ela cravou os dedos por entre as mechas, prendendo-o no lugar enquanto ele brincava com o mamilo endurecido, antes de repetir o mesmo procedimento no outro mamilo.

"Edward," ela ofegou e Edward respondeu com um 'tsc'.

"Shh, Bella. Apenas sinta."

Bella paralisou o corpo, mas sua respiração estava irregular, e Edward gostou demais daquilo. Ele fez um pequeno som de apreciação ao submergir novamente a colher no sorvete que agora começava a dissolver. Ele levantou o talher sobre a boca de Bella, passando em seus lábios o líquido que pingava da parte de baixo da colher. Sua língua trabalhou rapidamente para coletar o doce. Edward mergulhou o talher dentro da boca de Bella, e ela a lambeu totalmente, fazendo com que Edward gemesse ao sentir a boca de Bella se apertando ao redor do metal. Lentamente, ele afastou a colher.

"Bom?" ele perguntou, mexendo na extremidade da venda de Bella. Ela inclinou a cabeça na direção da mão dele, tentando fazer com que ele a retirasse.

"Me responda, Bella."

"Sim," ela respondeu, sem fôlego. Edward conseguia sentir o cheiro do chocolate na respiração dela, e então sorriu, movendo-se para longe, vagarosamente.

"O que está sentindo agora?" ele perguntou, levantando-se e ficando longe de Bella, no pé de sua cama.

"Você está longe demais," ela respondeu, estendendo os braços para onde ele estivera antes. "Volte aqui."

Edward sorriu. Era divertido assistir ao rosto de Bella reagindo à respiração dele, tentando decifrar onde ele estava.

"Fique parada, Bella. Não se mexa," ele comandou, voltando para ela, mas continuando fora da cama. Ele permaneceu de pé a seu lado. Mais uma vez, ele mergulhou o talher dentro do sorvete derretido, pegando uma grande colherada. Ele segurou a colher na base da clavícula dela e, gradualmente, deixou cair pequenas gotas do confeito gelado sobre seu peito, até seu umbigo, fazendo o percurso de volta novamente. O corpo de Bella estremecia com cada pingo. Os sentidos dela estavam todos em alerta, então Edward sabia que o sorvete na pele parecia mais frio do que o normal.

Ele sentou-se na cama, colocando um joelho de cada lado dos quadris de Bella, porém sem impor nenhum peso sobre ela, o que foi difícil. No instante em que seu membro entrou em contato com o sexo quente de Bella, ele quase rebolou o quadril de encontro a ela. Ela o queimava através de sua boxer. Ele mal podia esperar para encostar pele com pele.

Edward lambeu de cima a baixo o corpo de Bella, espalhando a língua inteiramente por cada canto da expansão de seu torso, ao mesmo tempo em que apalpava seus seios, fechando as mãos gentilmente ao redor deles.

"Seu gosto é maravilhoso, Isabella," ele gemeu no pescoço de Bella, passando a língua ali. Ela gemeu descaradamente.

Os dedos de Edward vagaram para baixo através das laterais de Bella, enquanto ele continuava a sugar seu pescoço - sem dúvidas deixando marcas tão escuras quanto da outra vez. Os dedos dele deslizaram sobre o seu umbigo e os beijos de Edward moveram-se para seus seios. Bella estava perdida em outro mundo. Ela jamais havia se sentido tão viva em momentos assim. Todas as suas terminações nervosas estavam despertas, e sempre que Edward tocava em um novo local, seu corpo se contorcia todo, praticamente pulando da cama.

"O que você quer, Bella?" Edward perguntou, sedutoramente, seu hálito quente bem acima dela, exatamente em cima de onde ela o queria. Ela se esforçou para respirar quando os dedos dele abriram seus lábios inferiores, enquanto ele lentamente, agonizantemente devagar, roçou o pequeno montinho de nervos tensos. Um grito de alívio percorreu o corpo de Bella. Seu corpo estava à espera daquele momento, e Edward, que a tinha torturado desde o início ao colocar a venda, continuou a fazer exatamente isso: torturá-la.

"É isso que você quer, bemzinho?" ele provocou, o dedo indicador massageando vagarosamente o clitóris enquanto ele assoprava ar quente ali. Ela tremia violentamente, tentando, com desespero, empurrar seu quadril com mais força contra o dedo dele.

"Sim," ela respondeu, sem fôlego pela antecipação. "Sim, é isso sim! Por favor, Edward, eu preciso de você."

Edward deixou que as palavras penetrassem pelos ouvidos de ambos, continuando seus lentos movimentos, e ouvindo a voz dela tremular e deixar escapar as pequenas lamúrias desesperadas que fugiam dos lábios os quais estavam sendo mordidos por ela como forma de tentar controlar os sons emitidos.

Edward a tirou de seu sofrimento ao lhe dar uma longa lambida, o líquido dela se espalhando por seu queixo. Ela tinha um sabor absolutamente delicioso.

"Esse é o meu tipo de sorvete preferido," ele brincou ao dar uma outra lenta e lânguida lambida. A respiração de Bella oscilava, e ela desesperadamente agarrou seus dedos nos cabelos dele novamente, dessa vez usando-os como sustentação para mover seus quadris contra a boca que a devorava.

Edward gemeu contra o corpo dela, deixando as vibrações de sua voz pairarem sobre ela, causando-lhe ainda mais prazer. Ele segurou o clitóris entre os dentes, bem gentilmente mordiscando aquele nervo, fazendo Bella gemer desavergonhadamente.

"Edward," ela chamou alto, sua voz rouca. "Preciso de você," ela implorou, os quadris subindo de encontro ao rosto dele com mais rapidez. Edward conseguia sentir o orgasmo iminente à beira de explodir, então ele lentamente deslizou dois dedos para dentro dela, se deliciando com a forma como ele a sentia macia e apertada ao redor de seus dedos. Bella gemia em lamúrios enquanto ele roçava e arqueava os dedos em côncavo ao longo da superfície mais áspera dentro dela, o prazer correndo por todo o corpo de Bella. Ela se segurou o mais firme possível nos cabelos de Edward ao chegar em seu clímax, e seu corpo tremeu violentamente sob o dele. Ele estava se sufocando no sexo dela, e ele amava isso.

Quando ela finalmente soltou seus cabelos, ele retirou os dedos de dentro dela e os chupou audivelmente para que ela pudesse ouvir.

"Hmm, eles deviam fabricar sorvete sabor Bella, para que eu pudesse tomar todo dia." Bella engoliu alto, tentando umedecer sua boca seca. Edward notou e levantou sua cabeça, para que ela pudesse tomar um pouco da água gelada que estava sobre a cabeceira. Ele lambeu todos os respingos que fugiram dos lábios dela.

Bella agarrou o braço dele, lentamente tateando seu peito, em direção ao sul, enquanto ele sentava-se ao lado dela. Edward sabia o que ela estava tentando fazer e a impediu.

"Deite-se, Bella," ele instruiu, a empurrando para a cama, retirando sua boxer ao mesmo tempo. Ele pegou a camisinha que tinha trazido para o quarto e a desenrolou em seu membro, suprimindo um gemido. Foi a primeira vez na noite que ele havia dado atenção a si mesmo e, caramba, ele estava duro como pedra. Foi quase doloroso tocá-lo.

"Sua escolha, Bella: com venda, ou sem venda?" ele perguntou, segurando a ponta do item de festa barato.

"Com!" ela respondeu confiante. Se ela tivesse tirado, ela teria visto a expressão de satisfação no rosto de Edward enquanto ele ia a seu encontro, rebolando lentamente contra ela. Ambos gemeram eroticamente. Com cuidado, ele afastou as pernas dela, envolvendo a esquerda em volta de sua cintura e colocando a direita em seu ombro.

Edward a penetrou devagar, deliciando-se com o calor e estreiteza que ele havia desejado a semana inteira.

"Bella," ele gemeu, em um misto de prazer e dor, e Bella respondeu ao chamado igualmente.

Ele a penetrava com movimentos lentos e meticulosos, tentando induzir Bella a gritar seu nome novamente. Quando ela pediu que ele fosse com "mais força", Edward pegou a perna que estava em seu ombro e, usando-a como ponto de equilíbrio, investiu o mais profundo que conseguia, o mais forte que ele podia ir sem machucá-la. Ele deslizava para fora devagar, inclinando-se para cima para roçar contra as paredes dela, e Bella habilmente se apertava ao redor dele. Ele gemeu ao sair quase totalmente de dentro dela, e então meteu mais forte do que antes, fazendo os quadris de Bella saírem do colchão.

"Edward," ela uivou, agarrando com força os antebraços dele, suas unhas curtas formando agressivas e vermelhas meias-luas.

Ele respondeu aumentando seu ritmo, fechando os lábios sobre a pele fina da parte de trás do joelho de Bella enquanto deslizava para dentro e para fora, devagar e forte, e depois rápido e forte. Os movimentos alternados estavam levando Bella à loucura. Sua cabeça disparava de um lado a outro ao experimentar em seu corpo prazeres que ela jamais havia sentido.

"Edward," ela disse quase sem voz, quando seu orgasmo a atingiu inteiramente e Edward continuou a estocar enquanto ela se comprimia em volta dele. Ela tremia violentamente, e ele a manteve na cama o melhor que podia com o peso de seu torso. Ainda segurando uma perna acima dele, Edward estocou em um ritmo alucinado ao sentir as fagulhas de um clímax se aproximando. Ele trincou os dentes enquanto o corpo de Bella sabiamente continuava a prendê-lo em um aperto sufocante. Bella investia de encontro a Edward, igualando seu ritmo ao dele, e então ele gozou, soltando palavras sem sentido contra o pescoço de Bella enquanto descia de sua onda orgástica.

Enquanto ele e Bella recuperavam o fôlego, ele se retirou de dentro dela, fazendo ambos gemerem com a perda da união de seus corpos. Ele deitou-se ao lado dela, descartando a camisinha na lixeira próxima à cama. Ele observou o peito de Bella subir e descer, tão desreguladamente quanto o dele.

"Posso tirar a venda agora?" Bella perguntou.

"Ah, caramba. Claro, Bella, pode tirar." Edward puxou a venda do rosto dela, vendo-a espremer os olhos enquanto eles se ajustavam à luz. Ela esfregou os olhos, abrindo-os com os dedos lentamente, deixando que pequenos feixes de luz entrassem.

"Isso foi intenso," ela comentou ao olhar para Edward. Ela espanou o cabelo que ficara colado na testa dele.

"É, o segredo está no isolamento e realce dos sentidos. Imagina só se eu tivesse bloqueado sua audição também?"

Bella deixou escapar um som de cansaço, bocejando e com os olhos quase se fechando.

"Cansada?" Edward provocou, erguendo as sobrancelhas duas vezes rapidamente.

"É, é. Pode se gabar. Você me deixou esgotada, oh deus do sexo!"

"Negação não é só uma operação matemática, Bells."

"Edward Cullen, às vezes as suas respostas sacanas são _tão_ incrivelmente inteligentes."

"Eu sei que você acha o meu cérebro sexy, Bella. Não minta."

"Argh, cala a boca e apaga a luz. Boa noite, Edzinho."

"Argh, não me chama disso!"

"Você me chamou de Isabella!"

"Isso foi lá no calor do momento. Isabella é um nome sexy de se dizer."

"Boa noite, Edward," Bella disse em tom de zombaria, virando-se para o lado oposto. Ela entrou embaixo das cobertas e Edward se juntou a ela.

"Boa noite, Bella. Bons sonhos."

* * *

**N/T: **Então, o que acharam?

Receita de sobremesa perfeita não? Edward + sorvete de chocolate! :)

**Reviews!**


	7. Cap 5: Duas a menos, vinte e quatro por

**Créditos: Esse capítulo foi traduzido pela Irene e betado pela Carol Venancio e eu.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo Cinco: Duas a menos, vinte e quatro por vir**

Edward observava enquanto Bella dormia, o lençol subia e descia sobre seu peito. Ela parecia tranqüila. Era uma coisa estranha de se ver. Normalmente Bella ficava inquieta, chutando os lençóis durante o sono, murmurando coisas sem sentido. Foi bom vê-la parecendo tão pacífica. Embora, para ser honesto, observar a forma frenética como Bella dormia era extremamente fascinante. Parecia que ela estava lutando contra a cama enquanto dormia, dando socos e em alguns momentos se contorcendo contra ela.

Ele se levantou da cama momentos depois, e se encolheu quando seu corpo protestou contra o movimento. Por conta disso, ele perdeu sua estabilidade e logo caiu de volta, quicando várias vezes em cima da cama. Quando ele parou de quicar, virou bruscamente a cabeça para ver se Bella tinha acordado, mas ela estava congelada.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Edward se dirigiu ao banheiro, agarrando sua cueca boxer do chão no caminho até lá. Ele aliviou a bexiga, gemendo com a sensação de esvaziamento - ele tinha tomado muito refrigerante no escritório no dia anterior. Ele escovou os dentes com a escova de Bella sabendo muito bem que assim que ela acordasse e percebesse, ele receberia uma bronca da pequena morena. Não seria a primeira vez que eles teriam essa briga, e provavelmente não seria a última. Edward usara a escova de dentes de Bella muitas vezes, mesmo quando a sua estava bem ali ao lado da dela, mas a dela era uma daquelas caras e ostentosas que eram elétricas e te faziam se sentir como se sua boca estivesse dormente assim que terminasse de usar. E embora ele tivesse mais condições de comprar uma do que Bella, ele apenas gostava da reação dela quando ele fazia isso.

Quando saiu do banheiro e voltou para o quarto, ele encontrou Bella começando a acordar.

"Bom dia, luz do dia," ele a saudou brilhantemente, sentando-se perto da barriga dela. Bella gemeu e Edward assumiu isso como uma saudação. Ele apenas riu em resposta quando Bella gemeu novamente.

"Por que você está sempre tão animado de manhã?" Perguntou ela, esfregando os olhos para se adaptar a luz do sol que jorrava através de sua janela.

"Bem", Edward começou a explicar, "Isso geralmente é natural, mas hoje é porque eu peguei alguém." Ele piscou para ela, e Bella olhou de cara feia. "Sabe," Edward começou mais uma vez. "Você deveria estar tão animada quanto eu. Acredito que foi você a outra participante da noite passada." Bella revirou os olhos.

"É, bem, nem foi tão bom assim", ela criticou, lutando para impedir o sorriso de se formar em seu rosto, o que entregaria seu fingimento. Edward resfolegou dramaticamente, abanando a mão de um lado a outro sobre seu coração.

"Como ousa, concubina¹? Você adorou!"

"Então agora você é um pirata. Gostaria de lembrar que a próxima letra é minha!"

"Eu sei. Me pergunto como você vai fazer para superar ontem à noite. Aquilo foi puramente genial," regozijou-se Edward, presunçosamente.

"A minha noite também foi," Bella argumentou. Edward olhou-a com uma uma cara de nada.

"A minha foi melhor!"

"Não foi," Bella começou a brigar, levantando-se de sua posição deitada na cama, só para gritar de dor quando o lençol arrancou-se violentamente de seu pescoço e tórax. Edward olhou assustado enquanto Bella urrava de dor, esfregando o local. Edward entendeu o que tinha acontecido e rapidamente fez uma careta, começando a sair da cama. O lençol tinha colado na pele de Bella nos locais onde ele havia derramado o sorvete.

"Ah meu Deus," ela continuou choramingando, massageando seu pescoço. "Isso dói pra porra! Eu vou matar você, Edward Cullen," Bella gritou enquanto saltava da cama e corria atrás de Edward. Ele ganiu enquanto se esquivava pelos móveis tentando fugir da pequenina, porém furiosa mulher.

"Me desculpe, Bella" Edward se desculpou, elevando a voz num tom de súplica. "Mas não foi minha culpa se você não tomou banho depois," ele grunhiu enquanto evitava bater seu quadril contra o balcão da cozinha.

"Foi você quem comeu sorvete nos meus peitos!"

"Eu comi no seu pescoço. Jesus, como ela é vulgar," ele brincou, correndo em volta da mesa, rapidamente ultrapassando Bella.

Bella já havia se encontrado várias vezes nessa posição que ele estava, e como desta vez os papéis estavam invertidos, ela sorriu maliciosamente para Edward enquanto ele permanecia parado atrás do sofá, olhando ao redor da sala para onde ela estava no outro lado, e ainda completamente nua.

"Desculpa, Bells," ele franziu o rosto, observando como estava vermelho na área ao redor do pescoço dela, mas em vez de manter a boca fechada, ele falou de novo, só piorando as coisas para si mesmo. "Mas devia ver seu pescoço. Você parece um leopardo!"

Bella rosnou e pulou no sofá, passando por cima dele para ir direto até Edward. Não esperando o ataque, Edward perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas no chão de madeira.

"Ai, minhas costas!" ele chiou, erguendo-se ligeiramente apenas para ser jogado para baixo por uma Bella nua em cima dele. "Você sabe que não é o seu dia ainda. Eu sei o quanto você quer meu corpo, mas isso é ridículo."

Bella bateu de brincadeira em seu braço. "Muito engraçado, Cullen. Ha! Ha! Estou morrendo de rir. Você vai pagar por essa piadinha cretina, pela minha dor e por essas malditas marcas no meu pescoço. Eu fui compreensiva na semana passada, sabe, com o lance do vampiro, mas esse seu fetiche por pescoço tem que parar. As pessoas vão começar a fazer perguntas no trabalho se eu aparecer com uma gola alta de novo, principalmente seu irmão. A última coisa que preciso é ter aquele idiota me perseguindo para tentar abaixar o topo da minha blusa para ver o meu pescoço."

Edward parou seus movimentos. "Ele fez isso? Mas que cuzão!"

"Ele não fez, mas vai fazer. Então por favor, sem mais chupões."

"Ok," ele concordou, acrescentando algo sob um murmúrio.

"Como é, Edward?" Bella perguntou ameaçadoramente, com o punho pairando sobre o seu membro.

"Eu disse que tudo bem, não te chupo mais... em lugares onde as pessoas possam ver." Bella bufou e deu um tapa de leve no rosto dele, um som de estalo ressoou na sala.

"Droga, Bella," ele gemeu, esfregando a bochecha. "Você tem a mão pesada."

"Sim, bem, talvez você aprenda uma lição com isso. Sem mais mordidas e sem sexo pegajoso," declarou ela, saindo de cima de Edward, e estendendo-lhe uma mão.

"Lamento informá-la, Bells, mas sexo é pegajoso, não importa se há comida envolvida!" Bella revirou os olhos enquanto ela começou a se afastar, e Edward riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" Perguntou ela, curiosa.

"Eu nunca percebi que você tinha uma linda pintinha na bunda," ele respondeu com risos. Bella apropriadamente mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio e saiu andando.

"Eu vou tomar banho, e quando eu sair, é melhor o café estar na mesa!"

"Pois sim, Capitão," Edward saudou.

Edward retirou-se para começar a fazer o café da manhã, mas parou abruptamente ao ouvir Bella gritar.

"EDWARD! Quantas vezes eu te disse para não usar a minha escova de dente? Isso é tão nojento!"

Edward riu enquanto a ignorava, continuando a fazer os ovos mexidos para a torrada à francesa que iria preparar.

Quinze minutos mais tarde, Bella se juntou a ele na cozinha.

"Hmm," Bella murmurou. "Torrada à francesa! Eu amo mesmo um pouco de canela. Você me mima, Edward."

"Achei que você estaria com fome depois de ontem à noite."

"Você está se achando o melhor que eu já tive!" Ela argumentou, com a boca cheia de torrada.

"Que _bons_ _modos_, Swan. E eu sei que sou o melhor".

"Ah, é mesmo? Como?" Ela o questionou, deixando cair o garfo no prato e cruzando as mãos a sua frente, esperando sua resposta. Edward sorriu e inclinou-se para perto, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

"Em todas as vezes que eu já ouvi você - que francamente foram muitas -, você nunca, nenhuma vez sequer gritou como nas últimas duas vezes. Nenhuma vez você gozou com tanta força que chegou a soluçar enquanto se recuperava. Nenhuma vez você fez um buraco na parede - o qual eu irei consertar, eu prometo."

Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Touché, Cullen! E você _vai_ consertar a parede."

"Você acabou de admitir que eu fui o melhor?" Edward perguntou, surpreso com a admissão.

"Não foi isso que eu disse?"

"Não," Edward rebateu. "Você disse 'touché'. Eu quero ouvi-la! Diga!" Bella balançou a cabeça desafiando-o.

"Ou você diz ou não tem mais fins de semana," ele ameaçou, e Bella apenas zombou.

"Isso não me incomoda, Edward. Eu posso viver sem eles," ela afirmou, sabendo muito bem que ela não podia. Foi de longe o melhor sexo que ela já havia feito, ela simplesmente não queria admitir isso a Edward. O ego dele não caberia no recinto se ela falasse.

"Você está mentindo! Seu olho se contraiu. Sempre que você mente, seu olho esquerdo contrai o músculo," respondeu ele, presunçosamente puxando o prato de Bella para longe.

"Ei! Me dê isso de volta," ela protestou, tentando agarrar o prato de cerâmica. Eles tinham sido um presente de sua mãe pela casa nova².

"Não até que você diga!" Bella bufou como uma criança petulante e fez cara de emburrada.

"Está bem. Edward Cullen me deu o melhor sexo da minha vida. Está feliz agora? Devolva minha comida." Ela respondeu monótona e estendeu a mão esperando Edward devolver o prato, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não até que você realmente fale com intenção, e fale direito, não dessa forma meia-boca como você falou." Novamente, Bella bufou e suspirou. Ela colocou um sorriso sedutor no rosto e inclinou-se sobre a mesa olhando fixamente nos olhos dele.

"Baby, você sabe como você é bom. Ninguém consegue me fazer gozar como você me faz. Ninguém consegue me fazer gritar como você me faz. Ninguém consegue fazer os meus dedos dos pés se contraírem e meu corpo todo convulsionar como você consegue. Você é o melhor, chefe." Ela piscou e deslizou de volta se sentando contra as costas da cadeira da cozinha. Edward pareceu chocado por um momento antes de entregar o prato à ela.

"I-isso foi bem melhor," ele respondeu, limpando a garganta no meio da fala. Ela o havia deixado atordoado.

"Eu deslumbrei você, Edward?" Ela o provocou enquanto voltava a comer seu café da manhã.

"Sim," ele respondeu honestamente. "Isso foi sexy pra cacete!" Bella balançou a cabeça e riu enquanto terminava de comer. Ela limpou seu lado da mesa, e colocou seu prato e os utensílios na máquina de lavar louça.

"Você já tomou banho?" Ela perguntou, e ele negou com a cabeça.

"Vá para o banheiro, e então nós podemos sair para a loja de ferragens e comprar o gesso para a parede e algumas tintas."

"Claro, me dê quinze minutos."

"Espere, Edward. Antes de entrar no chuveiro, traz o gorro, para que eu possa tirar a minha letra."

"Ansiosa?" Edward perguntou com divertimento, balançando as sobrancelhas, o que era realmente engraçado de assistir. Ele tinha as sobrancelhas perfeitamente esculpidas, elas eram grossas e masculinas, mas continuavam sendo perfeitas.

"Basta pegar o maldito gorro!"

"Admita!"

"O que há com você esta manhã? É como se durante a noite você tivesse se transformado em um adolescente idiota de dezesseis anos cheio de hormônios."

"Porra, Bells, essa foi cruel. Pelo menos eu não acordei que nem uma biscate velha solteirona e mal-humorada."

"Essa foi boa!" Bella riu, Edward se uniu a ela.

"Me dê um segundo para pegar o gorro." Bella concordou. Ela estava ansiosa, realmente estava. Ela _iria_ superar Edward e o tiraria de seu pedestal. Ela não tinha absolutamente nenhuma idéia de como faria isso, mas ela ia tentar.

"Voilá!" Edward falou, saindo de seu quarto, agitando a touca de esqui nas mãos.

"Se balançar mais de uma vez, é porque está batendo uma, Eddie!"

"Muito engraçado, Isabella!" Os dois rosnaram um para o outro antes de gargalhar.

"Preparada?" Edward perguntou, mantendo o gorro fora do alcance de Bella. Ela simplesmente fechou a cara e revirou os olhos. Para ser franca, ela não estava pronta, mas, bem, isso tinha que acabar logo.

Ela escorregou a mão dentro da touca de lã e tirou o primeiro papel que tocou. Abrindo rapidamente, ela sorriu largamente ao ler a letra. Ela podia fazer muita coisa com essa letra, e como Edward havia escolhido ajustar as regras ao jogo dele, ela também as ajustaria ao dela.

"Boa letra?" Edward perguntou, da mesma forma como Bella perguntara da última vez, até mesmo chegando a levantar a cabeça para espiar o papel. Ele havia notado o sorriso em seu rosto após ela ter lido e ficou curioso.

"Ótima letra!" Respondeu ela, presunçosamente, e Edward assentiu.

"Vai tomar banho, seu fedido!" Bella riu, empurrando Edward para longe, que apenas riu enquanto ele vagava para fora da sala.

"Ei," Bella o chamou novamente.

"Que é agora?"

"Duas a menos, vinte e quatro por vir, Eddie."

"Manda ver, Isabella!"

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹ Concubina: nome dado às mulheres dos piratas, uma vez que estes ficavam durante meses em alto mar e só as viam em algumas situações. Atualmente esse termo é utilizado para indicar prostitutas._

_² Seria um tipo de chá de panela, para aqueles que se mudam pra uma casa nova, que normalmente se tem aqui no Brasil quando casais se casam._

**Gente, obrigada pelas reviews de vocês, e que bom que estão gostando da tradução! É feita com carinho :)**

**Beijos, e... deixem reviews! **


	8. Cap 6: R é de Reciprocidade

**Créditos: Então, a partir desse capítulo, todos serão traduzidos por mim e betados pela Carol Venancio.**

**

* * *

**

_"Se agirmos de forma bondosa para com as pessoas, elas irão nos reciprocar da mesma maneira, mas se agirmos com maldade, obviamente seremos retribuídos com a mesma moeda."_

_- _Atharva Veda

* * *

**Capítulo Seis: R é de Reciprocidade**.

Bella não cresceu com muito dinheiro. Seus pais ganhavam apenas o mínimo suficiente para sobreviver. Seu pai, Charlie Swan, era o Chefe da polícia na pequena cidadezinha de Forks, onde ela e Edward cresceram. Mas apesar de ser o Chefe, isso não significava necessariamente que ele nadasse em grana, além disso, a mãe dela era apenas uma dona de casa, na época em que ela ainda morava com eles. Mesmo após ter se divorciado de Charlie e mudado para o Arizona, ela continuou sendo dona de casa. Ela tinha sido ligeira para abocanhar um jogador de beisebol da segunda divisão, e agora viajava pelo país com ele.

Edward, por outro lado, crescera em um ambiente abençoado; pode se dizer que ele havia sido alimentado com mamadeira de ouro. Seu pai, Carlisle Cullen, era um bem-sucedido médico cirurgião e quando ele e a família mudaram para Forks, quando Edward tinha três anos, ele aceitou o emprego no hospital local, o que sempre trazia uma leva de mulheres vindo até a sala de emergência alegando traumas não-existentes, apenas para conseguirem ter uma _conversinha_ com o Dr. Cullen. Esme Cullen, mesmo não sendo a provedora da família, tinha seu sucesso no campo de design de interiores. Bastava uma olhada em sua casa para que todos soubessem de suas habilidades e se apaixonassem por seu trabalho. Ela realmente tinha talento.

Todavia, mesmo com suas distintas criações, Edward e o resto da família Cullen jamais trataram Bella de forma diferente. Não importava que ela não tivesse "sangue azul".

Edward sempre fora favorecido por ganhar as coisas mais novas – vídeos-game, artigos musicais, roupas; todos sabiam que se a coisa fosse cara e desejada, Edward a teria antes. Bella, porém, costumava ganhar tudo muito depois, e às vezes era apenas a versão genérica, mas Edward jamais fazia algum comentário sobre isso. Muitas vezes seria Edward quem compraria o item verdadeiro para Bella; bem, a mãe dele compraria, depois de Edward pedir - implorar - para ela lhe emprestar dinheiro.

Quando sua mãe lhe perguntava o porquê, ele sempre tinha um motivo. Sempre tinha uma razão, fosse o aniversário de Bella, o Natal, ou o simples fato de ela ser "a melhor amiga do mundo que alguém poderia ter". Edward sempre queria presenteá-la com alguma coisa, tendo muito bem em mente que Bella não poderia retribuir o agrado, mas ele não se importava. Isso é o que ele falava para Bella quando eram mais jovens:

_"Eu não preciso que você me dê nada, Bella. É só que eu gosto de fazer a minha melhor amiga feliz."_

Era fofo, mas isso sempre fazia Bella se sentir mal, principalmente quando eles ficaram mais velhos. Como presente de formatura, Edward lhe comprou um colar, uma jóia de platina que tinha um pingente com o nome dela incrustado em diamantes. Enquanto tudo o que ela tinha dado a ele fora um _scrapbook*_ com capa de couro, que continha várias fotos e pequenas recordações da amizade deles, incluindo uma embalagem bastante específica de uma certa bala de morango e o ingresso de _Entrevista com o Vampiro_, e na primeira página, em uma paráfrase muito familiar, estava escrito:

_Para o melhor amigo mais bacana do mundo, Edward,_

_Eu quero que você me faça um favor. Nunca deixe de ser o meu melhor amigo. Você é o menino mais legal que eu conheço._

_Não esqueça de mim quando você for "o cara" lá na faculdade._

_Oceanos de amor e milhões de beijos - sua melhor amiga,_

_Isabella Marie Swan._

Na hora, o sorriso no rosto de Edward ao ver o _scrapbook_, trouxe um sorriso para o rosto dela. E mesmo ela ainda se sentindo horrível por ele ter gastado tanto dinheiro no presente dela, ouvi-lo dizer que aquele tinha sido o melhor presente que ele já ganhou e que ele jamais seria capaz de esquecê-la, fez seu humor melhorar.

Mesmo agora com as escapadinhas sexuais deles na brincadeira do alfabeto, ele ainda tentava fazer com que tudo fosse em função dela. Sim, ele conseguiu seu próprio orgasmo todas as vezes, mas ele estava focando toda a sua atenção nela, dizendo que era tudo para ela, e que ela não se preocupasse com ele.

Bella simplesmente não podia aceitar isso.

Domingo à noite, depois que Edward remendara todos os buracos e falhas que a cabeceira da cama dele tinha feito contra a parede do quarto - e não, nem era o quarto dela, mas era o seu apartamento e ela gostava que ele estivesse em bom estado -, Bella passou um tempo procurando no dicionário por palavras que começassem com a letra **R**, tentando formular idéias de qual atividade ela poderia realizar. Ela já sabia que iria adicionar outras atividades diferentes com essa letra, já que Edward tinha inovado em sua semana. Afinal, tudo o que Edward fazia, ela podia fazer melhor. Era só uma questão de planejar o que ela queria fazer.

Foi enquanto ela folheava o dicionário que a palavra '**reciprocar**' apareceu para ela.

_Re-ci-pro-car, v.t. Dar e receber em troca; retribuir; corresponder; permutar; alternar-se; tornar mútuo._

Fazia todo o sentido retribuir a Edward pelos dois últimos finais de semana, retribuí-lo de uma maneira que ele jamais esquecesse. Ela _tinha_ que fazer isso. Ele sinceramente tinha lhe proporcionado o melhor sexo que ela já fez _na vida_, não havia como negar. Ela nunca tinha gozado tão forte antes, nunca tinha experimentado um orgasmo tão intenso como aqueles, um que começasse na ponta dos pés e fosse até a cabeça.

Como ela faria para _reciprocar_ tudo isso, é que era a grande questão.

oOo

A noite de segunda no trabalho passou tão calma como de costume, até Emmett saltitar para dentro de seu escritório.

Emmett, o irmão dois anos mais velho de Edward, trabalhava com Bella. Quer dizer, ele trabalhava no mesmo prédio que ela; o edifício abrigava diversas empresas diferentes, incluindo uma financeira muito famosa.

Emmett trabalhava no andar acima ao dela. Ele era psicólogo e atendia atletas famosos. Por várias vezes Bella já se encontrou subindo no elevador junto com algum jogador famoso de beisebol que ela tinha visto em um painel de rua, ao ir visitá-lo.

Ele geralmente a visitava só para conversar, já que eles se conheciam há anos. Além disso, Emmett tinha várias pausas durante o dia em seu calendário, e a única outra pessoa em seu consultório era uma mulher chamada Jane, sua secretária nojentinha, então ele sempre descia para bater um papo com Bella.

A conversa começou como sempre começara desde quando eram crianças.

"Belly! Como você está hoje?"

Ela revirou os olhos, a mesma reação que ela tinha sempre que Emmett usava o apelido ridículo. _[__**N/T**__: Belly pode ser "Belinha", mas em inglês significa também "barriga"]_

"Estou bem, Em. E por favor, alguma vez nos últimos vinte anos, eu gostei de ser chamada de Belly?"

"Você ama esse apelido, Belly. Não minta. Você ama as minhas visitas, também," ele respondeu sorrindo tão presunçoso como Edward sorriria, e sentou-se na cadeira em frente a mesa de Bella.

"O que te traz aqui hoje, Emmett? Não tem nenhum jogador de basquete com medo de que a esposa o pegue no flagra carcando a babá dos filhos deles?"

Emmett gargalhou alto, sua risada tempestuosa preenchendo toda a sala.

"Nossa, como você é uma _lady_, Isabella Swan!"

"Argh!" Bella gemeu, espalmando as mãos sobre a mesa.

"Porque que é que você e seu irmão cismam em me chamar de Isabella? Alguma vez eu já dei a impressão de que eu prefiro esse nome?"

"É só porque a gente gosta de ver você brava. É divertido!" Ele respondeu brincando, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Outra gola alta, Senhorita Swan?" Ele inquiriu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e indo até ela.

"Fique longe de mim, Emmett Cullen. Senão eu te chuto no meio das pernas e aí você e Rose não vão conseguir ter seus pequenos mini-Emmetts."

"Está tentando esconder alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou, encurralando-a, ignorando completamente sua ameaça. Ele era tão maior que Bella; não tinha chance nenhuma de ela conseguir escapar dele.

"Um chupão, talvez?" Ele provocou, puxando a gola da blusa dela para baixo.

"Vários chupões!" Ele gritou, vendo as múltiplas manchas arroxeadas no pescoço de Bella e a pequena fração de sua clavícula que era visível sem precisar tirar a blusa totalmente.

"Bella Swan, com quem que você anda se pegando?"

"Isso não é da sua conta!"

"Edward sabe quem é o cara?" Ele perguntou, sentando de volta na cadeira.

"Sim, ele o conhece... muito bem," ela respondeu, timidamente tentando não dar nenhuma pista de que havia sido o irmão dele quem tinha marcado o seu pescoço, e _oh Céus_, de como ela tinha gostado daquilo.

"Jura? Edward não mencionou que você estava de caso com alguém."

"Você e Edward conversam sobre a minha vida amorosa?"

"Bem, não, mas sempre que eu menciono você em uma conversa, ele me informa sobre o que você anda fazendo. Além disso, eu sou casado com sua ex-colega de quarto da faculdade, então é claro que eu sei dessas coisas. Por exemplo, sei quantas vezes você fingiu orgasmo com Jacob Black!"

"Sai daqui, Emmett," ela mandou, apontando para a porta. Emmett apenas riu da moça que agora corava, e saiu murmurando algo como Bella ser uma safadinha.

Quando Bella contou a história desse encontro para Edward, mais tarde durante o jantar, ele riu histericamente, quase se engasgando com um pedaço de frango. Ele balançou a cabeça, murmurando um "_clássico_" para si mesmo.

O resto da semana não foi tão movimentado quanto a segunda-feira. Na terça, Bella já tinha arquitetado um plano sobre o que ela iria fazer com a letra, e ela mal podia esperar. Ela estava animada, pois nada a fazia mais feliz do que ver Edward feliz. E ele _ficaria_ feliz... Ah, _muitíssimo_ feliz.

Na sexta-feira, foi a mesma lenga-lenga das duas últimas semanas: Edward fazendo o jantar e lhe implorando para saber a letra dela. Ele tinha jogado pequenas insinuações durante suas conversas, tentando sondar qualquer mínima pista sobre qual seria a letra, perguntando coisas aleatórias e sem sentido.

"A letra aparece na palavra 'floccinaucinilipilificação'? "

"Essa palavra existe?" ela perguntou, perplexa.

"Aham, significa algo como: estima a coisas inúteis. Carlisle me ensinou quando eu estava no sexto ano."

"Eu nem sei como se escreve isso, então não tem como eu saber se a letra aparece nessa palavra!"

Ela o aliviou de sua agonia durante a sobremesa, principalmente porque ele não queria lhe devolver o pedaço de cheesecake de morango que segurava.

"Se eu te falar a letra, você devolve o prato?"

"Claro, Bella. É assim mesmo que funciona a negociação!" Ele zombou, a provocando ao passar o prato em frente ao rosto dela.

"Por que você tem sempre que confiscar a minha comida?" Ela choramingou, fazendo um beicinho, e ele riu, apenas riu da cara dela.

"É, sempre funciona!" Ele concluiu, fingindo uma voz monótona, e dando uma longa lambida na cobertura de morango do doce.

"EEI! Meu cheesecake! Você vandalizou a minha torta!" Ela berrou, se esgueirando da cadeira para marchar até Edward.

"A letra! Me diz a letra e eu _te dou na boca_ o cheesecake, com o maior prazer."

"Eu sou perfeitamente capaz de comer sozinha, muito obrigada. Agora, me devolve a torta!" Ela gritou e partiu para cima de Edward, correndo atrás dele pela cozinha.

"Sabe," Edward começou. "Isso está começando a soar _muito_ familiar," ele riu enquanto driblava as investidas de Bella.

"Edward Cullen, me dá minha sobremesa e eu te falo qual é a letra," ela propôs, sentando-se de volta na cadeira e sabendo muito bem que tinha a chance ter o derrotado.

"NÃO! Não é assim que funciona. Veja bem, Srta. Swan, se eu entregar a torta, você vai simplesmente enfiar isso goela abaixo e não vai me dizer qual letra você tirou, o que só serve para deixar apenas um de nós contente. Mas... se você me disser a letra e _depois_ eu devolver o prato, então ambos ficaremos satisfeitos," ele argumentou, e sentou-se novamente, colocando o cheesecake o mais longe possível de Bella.

"Está bem, a letra é R!" Ela falou emburrada, cruzando os braços em derrota. Edward riu e imediatamente lhe entregou o prato da sobremesa.

"Trapaceiro," ela murmurou ao comer um pedaço de seu cheesecake.

"Eu prefiro o termo gênio!"

oOo

Bella passou a maior parte da manhã de sábado tentando terminar de ler o manuscrito de uma história que ela não estava conseguindo acabar. Era chato e desinteressante. O manuscrito não tinha substância nenhuma, os personagens eram incrivelmente vazios, e o enredo era o mais clichê possível.

E para completar, ela conseguia ouvir Edward andando pra lá e pra cá em frente à porta do quarto dela o dia todo. Uma hora quando saiu do quarto para usar o banheiro, ela o encontrou olhando sem expressão para fora da janela. Ele tinha tomado banho, mas escolheu ficar de pijama. Ele parecia estar em agonia e quando ela perguntou o que o incomodava, ele lhe respondeu com um olhar "pê" da vida. Ela apenas riu e voltou para o quarto, ouvindo Edward murmurar baixo um "_provocadorazinha_".

Às cinco, Bella decidiu acabar com o sofrimento de Edward e o chamou para entrar em seu quarto. Parecia até que ele estava sentado encostado na porta, pois ele entrou no quarto e já tinha fechado a porta em menos de um segundo quando ela o chamou.

"Até que enfim," ele suspirou de alívio.

"Não tão logo," ela falou, enquanto Edward vagava os olhos por todo o esguio corpo de Bella. Ela estava usando um roupão curto azul, e é claro, a imaginação dele estava conjecturando só-deus-sabe-o-que ela vestia ou não por baixo daquilo. Bella riu da expressão abobalhada no rosto dele.

"O que nós vamos fazer?" Ele perguntou, esperando pelas instruções.

"Você verá. Agora dispa-se!" Ela comandou, mas Edward ficou lá, olhando impassível para ela, sem se mover uma fração. Bella o encarou com raiva enquanto ele não se mexia.

"Eu disse pra você se despir, Edward!" Ela o repreendeu firmemente, mas ele continuou parado.

"Isso não começa com a letra R, Bella," ele respondeu presunçoso, apenas deixando Bella ainda mais furiosa do que já estava.

"Está bem, seu espertinho. _Remova_ cada peça de roupa do seu corpo!"

Edward obedeceu e se despiu. Bella sorriu vitoriosa quando a última peça caiu no chão.

Ele já estava duro como pedra.

"Animado, Sr. Cullen?" Ela provocou, andando de encontro a ele. "Fique parado," ela ordenou ao chegar mais perto. "Não se mova nem um milímetro."

Quando chegou perto o suficiente para tocá-lo, ela deixou as suas pontas dos dedos vagarem de cima a baixo pela extensão daqueles fortes antebraços, e ele estremeceu. Quanto mais os dedos de Bella subiam pelo braço dele, mais visíveis ficavam seus arrepios.

Bella gemeu de aprovação ao descer suas mãos pelas costas dele. O corpo de Edward era uma obra de arte; cada parte era tonificada e esculpida à perfeição. Suas mãos pararam sobre sua lombar, bem acima dos glúteos musculosos. Ela fechou suas mãos em punho e lentamente amaciou o local, recebendo um gemido gutural de Edward.

"Bella," ele soltou.

"Shh, Edward. Fique quieto. Deite-se, com o rosto virado para a cama," ela comandou, e ele cumpriu imediatamente.

"O que isso tem a ver com a letra R?" Ele questionou, confuso.

"O bobinho do Edward não consegue adivinhar," Bella sussurrou em sua orelha, provocando em forma de flerte. Ela subiu em cima dele, colocando uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo, e removeu o roupão. Ele gemeu ao sentir o corpo nu de Bella sobre o dele.

"R é para reciprocidade e mais outras coisas!"

"Eu ainda não entendi," ele gemeu contra um dos travesseiros de Bella quando ela começou a massageá-lo.

"Bem, você verá, Edward. Você tem sido tão bom comigo por tanto tempo, e esses dois últimos fins de semana foram preenchidos pela sua apreciação ao meu corpo e a mim, então eu achei que agora seria a sua vez de ter a atenção toda só para você," Bella respondeu, trabalhando suas mãos firmemente no ombro dele, desfazendo um nó no local.

"Hmmm, Bella isso é tão bom."

"Você está tão tenso, Edward. É o trabalho que está causando todo esse estresse?" Ela perguntou, e pegou um pouco de óleo para massagem sobre a mesinha, esfregando suas mãos untadas no meio das costas de Edward, e desfez outro nó.

"Caralho," ele gemeu enquanto os dedos ágeis de Bella trabalhavam habilmente ao esfregar a tensão para fora de seu corpo. "Você não faz idéia de como isso é bom."

"Deve ser muito bom, aposto," ela sussurrou em sua orelha novamente, dessa vez mordiscando-a como ele sempre fazia com ela.

"Porra, Bella," ele lamuriou, seus quadris roçando contra o colchão. Bella riu de leve e mudou a posição de seu corpo para que se sentasse sobre as coxas de Edward. Ela começou a massagear sua lombar, desta vez usando os nós dos dedos. Para a satisfação dela, as costas de Edward arquearam e ele soltou um alongado som de prazer.

"Você tem certeza de que escolheu a carreira certa?" Ele perguntou.

"Shh, Edward," ela respondeu calmamente, agarrando o bumbum dele em suas mãos, firmando o aperto em volta dos músculos fortes antes de descer para suas coxas e massageá-las, chegando até suas panturrilhas e por fim saiu de cima dele.

"Como se sente?" Ela perguntou, de pé ao lado dele.

"Que nem gelatina!" Ele riu.

"Vire-se," ela instruiu, e ele virou rapidamente. Ele ainda estava duro como pedra.

"E agora o quê mais?" Ele perguntou, a expressão entorpecida e relaxada, os olhos lutando para permanecerem abertos.

"Abra seus braços e pernas," ela ordenou e ele cumpriu. Cada mão dele atingia a parte mais extrema da cabeceira da cama e cada pé encostava-se às extremidades ao fim da cama. Era perfeito para o que ela planejava a seguir.

"R é também para _restrição por amarras_."

Os olhos de Edward saltaram para fora ao ouvir as palavras, e ele engoliu o ar ao sentir o pedaço de pano que servia como amarra se envolvendo em sua mão direita e fechando-se firmemente ao redor da pilastra na cabeceira.

"Está falando sério?" Ele inquiriu.

"Você faz perguntas idiotas, Edward. Agora fique em silêncio e não se mexa."

Ela amarrou o resto de seus membros e ficou de pé sobre a cama, no vão entre as pernas dele. Edward olhou para cima, diretamente para ela, com a respiração pesada. Isso tudo era incrivelmente atípico da personalidade de Bella, e _cacete_, era sexy pra caramba.

Ela se pôs de joelhos entre suas pernas abertas.

"Seu pênis é absolutamente lindo," ela comentou, examinando-o de perto. Edward se esforçou para levantar a cabeça para que ele pudesse enxergá-la, mas as amarras não permitiam a estabilidade necessária. Ela inspirou profundamente e expirou devagar, deixando o ar quente provocar aquela área sensível. Ele gemeu pateticamente e sua ereção se contorceu em um pulo.

"Eu posso te provar, Edward?"

"Oh, Deus," ele gemeu, e Bella o pegou, um resto do óleo da massagem ainda presente em suas mãos. A mão dela estava escorregadia, e ela a moveu para cima e para baixo, fazendo pressão ao apertar, correndo o dedão sobre a pequena abertura na cabeça pulsante de seu membro.

"Por favor!" Ele suplicou, fazendo força contra as amarras enquanto ela o provocava respirando em cima dele mais uma vez.

"Isso é um sim, Sr. Cullen? Você vai deixar eu te provar?"

"Sim, caralho, vou. Por favor, Bella!" Ele implorou, puxando com mais força contra as amarras. Bella estava amando isso tudo. Ela jamais tinha ouvido Edward soar tão perdido, tão fora de controle quanto ele soava nesse momento.

Bella pegou a base de sua ereção e subiu com a língua, lambendo toda a extensão da veia na parte de baixo dele, lentamente. Quando chegou ao topo, ela deu uma lambida intencional no buraquinho da cabeça de seu membro, avidamente provando a gota de pré-gozo que havia se formado ali.

"Hmmmm," ela rugiu, complacente. "Delicioso."

Edward jogou a cabeça para trás no cama e soltou outro gemido gutural que Bella tanto amava ouvir.

"Bella, deixa eu ver você. Por favor, me deixe ver!" Ele suplicou, e Bella o largou. Ela graciosamente aquiesceu a seu pedido colocando dois travesseiros sob a cabeça dele, fazendo com que ele estivesse elevado o bastante para poder assisti-la em sua performance.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou, e Bella riu.

Ela voltou para onde estava, tomando-o gentilmente em sua mão. Ela olhou para ele sob os cílios, enquanto ele olhava para baixo impacientemente.

"Por favor," ele choramingou, empurrando os quadris para cima. Bella sorriu maliciosa e lambeu os lábios, deixando-os molhados e brilhantes. Ela olhou para cima mais uma vez e encontrou Edward encarando diretamente para seus lábios. Ainda olhando para ele, ela colocou a cabeça inchada e pulsante da ereção em sua boca, e o sugou firmemente, mantendo seus olhos em Edward enquanto ele gemia alto, se contorcendo contra as amarras de suas mãos e pernas.

"Puta que pariu! Caralho! Bella... tão quente, tão molhado. Oh Deus, mais."

Bella tomou mais dele em sua boca, passando a língua na parte de baixo toda vez que sua cabeça voltava para cima. Com cada passada de sua boca, ela o levava mais a fundo, e Edward gemia alto com cada movimento de ida e volta. Toda vez que sua cabeça se erguia dos quadris dele, ela firmava o aperto em seu membro e roçava os dentes contra ele o mais suavemente possível.

Ela manteve os olhos fixados em Edward o tempo inteiro, observando a forma como o rosto dele se contorcia de prazer com cada passada. Ela o observou sempre que ele lutava contra as amarras que o restringiam. Ela o observou quando ele se esforçou para manter os olhos abertos, e quando ela o colocou por inteiro dentro da boca e engoliu ao redor, ela o observou enquanto ele perdia a habilidade de respirar. Era uma visão esplendorosa.

Ela levou suas mãos para os testículos, acariciando gentilmente ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a trazê-lo para dentro dela. A cabeça de Edward começou a se rebater rapidamente de um lado a outro contra o travesseiro enquanto ela o acariciava e o chupava. Era intenso demais para ele. Bom demais. Bom demais pra cacete.

"Bella, puta merda!" Ele soltou entre respirações trabalhadas. "Eu não consigo segurar mais. Eu preci-ciso estar dentro de você, _merda_, me deixe estar dentro de você quando eu for gozar," ele implorou, mas Bella não parou de chupá-lo, os sons que ela fazia eram como a mais bela sinfonia que os ouvidos de Edward já tinham escutado.

Ela então parou seus movimentos, deixando Edward cair de sua boca com um estalido, e uma trilha de saliva mantendo-os conectados até a linha se romper.

Bella subiu para sentar sobre os quadris dele, permitindo que seu sexo roçasse contra o dele. Ambos gemeram com aquela sensação.

"Você está tão molhada," Edward murmurou ao empurrar os quadris contra Bella. Ele continuava a fazer força para puxar suas amarras, sem se importar que elas estivessem começando a feri-lo, causando uma sensação de queimadura em sua pele.

"Eu quero você, Edward, quero _tanto_. E você sabe do que mais?" Ele balançou a cabeça, e ela se inclinou para sussurrar em seu ouvido.

"Eu vou cavalgar em você, com tanta força, e você não vai poder nem me tocar."

Edward grunhiu, jogando a cabeça para trás no travesseiro ao ouvir as novidades. Suas mãos abriam e fechavam em punho com o impulso de apenas agarrar Bella e tomá-la de uma vez por todas. Bella riu contra o pescoço dele e começou a salpicar beijos sobre os seus ombros e clavícula antes de morder forte a pele na junção do pescoço. Edward gemeu de êxtase quando Bella sugou e mordiscou o local com força.

Ela se afastou bruscamente, admirando a mancha escura que começava a aparecer.

"Divirta-se explicando isso aos seus colegas de trabalho segunda-feira," ela provocou e foi buscar o preservativo em sua mesinha de cabeceira, dando um espetáculo ao abri-lo com os dentes e então tirá-lo da embalagem. Pegando o látex em suas mãos, ela deslizou para baixo no corpo de Edward e parou, repousando sobre as coxas dele. Ela pegou a camisinha e a desenrolou na ereção dele, Edward sibilando durante todo o percurso.

Bella sorriu maliciosamente ao se erguer e alinhar Edward contra a sua entrada, provocando a si mesma, usando-o como um brinquedinho. Ela espalhou seu próprio líquido por todo o seu sexo, provocando seu clitóris com a ponta do membro de Edward. Ambos gemeram por aquelas sensações, até que Bella começou a provocar a sua entrada novamente.

"Bella!" Ele implorou, empurrando bruscamente os quadris para cima e entrando nela por um breve segundo, mas ela o retirou.

"Eu controlo isso!" Ela declarou, pegando-o firmemente em sua mão e se afundando sobre ele, até sentar com os quadris encostados nos dele. Ela gritou quando o sentiu preenchê-la por completo. Ele apenas continuou deitado embaixo dela com a boca aberta, nenhum som sendo emitido, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de puro prazer.

Os dois soltaram profundas respirações enquanto Bella deslizava de volta para cima e depois para baixo rapidamente. Ela definiu um ritmo rápido e forte, literalmente _se fodendo_ com força em Edward, e se apertando mais ao redor dele a cada queda.

"Edward," ela chamou por entre baforadas trabalhadas e Edward lhe chamou igualmente.

Não durou muito até que ambos pudessem sentir a explosão iminente do prazer mais supremo de todos. Bella gozou primeiro, berrando o nome de Edward enquanto cada impulso elétrico seu entrava em atividade, e seu corpo convulsionou sobre o dele, tremendo sem previsão de parar. Edward alcançou seu orgasmo logo em seguida, não mais que dez segundos depois que ela, enquanto Bella continuava o segurando em um aperto sufocante lá em baixo.

"BELLA!" Ele gemeu, ondulando os quadris para cima, indo de encontro à Bella para usá-la como forma de liberar o seu gozo.

Bella caiu em cima de Edward, respirando pesado sobre seu peitoral, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se esforçava para estabilizar a sua própria respiração.

"Porra, Bella. Você venceu. Isso foi melhor que qualquer coisa que eu venha a fazer," ele falou, sem fôlego.

"Eu te avisei," ela brincou, sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos começando a se normalizar.

"Bella?"

"Oi?"

"Você pode me desamarrar? Esses negócios estão me matando!"

Bella engoliu o ar bruscamente e imediatamente cortou as amarras fora, massageando as feridas avermelhadas nos calcanhares dele antes de repetir o mesmo procedimento nos pulsos.

"Sinto muitíssimo, Edward," ela se desculpou, acariciando um de seus pulsos.

"Não precisa se desculpar. Isso valeu muito à pena." Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela, trazendo-a para perto, para que ele pudesse finalmente tocá-la.

"Isso foi uma tortura, você sabe disso, não?" Ele perguntou, e Bella o encarou confusa.

"Não poder agarrar seus cabelos enquanto você chupava meu pau, _puta que pariu_, cara! Aquilo foi tortura!"

Bella riu com um ronco e gargalhou histericamente.

"Desculpe," ela falou, sem nem um pingo de remorso.

"Sem problemas. Onde você aprendeu a chupar uma pica desse jeito?"

"Cala a boca, Edward, e vai dormir!"

"Sim senhora, mas isso não começa com R," ele incitou.

"Espertinho! Repouse, Edward."

"Você também, Bella. Boa noite."

"Boa noite."

* * *

**N/T: **_scrapbook - um tipo de álbum que pode ser feito à mão, onde se coloca fotos, colagens, enfeitinhos, etc. Como se fosse um "livro de recordações" que você mesmo monta._

**Esse capítulo foi quente ou não foi? Adoro um Edward sendo dominado! hahaha**

**Quero reviews me contando o que acharam!**

**;)**


	9. Cap 7: Três a menos, vinte e três por vi

**N/T:** Bom, espero que estejam gostando e não se assustando com os palavrões de Edward... eu avisei antes, ele é assim mesmo, bastante explícito, então não me resta outra opção a não ser traduzi-lo! Mas acho que é até um charme da personalidade desse Edward não ser todo delicadinho.

* * *

**Capítulo Sete: Três a menos, vinte e três por vir.**

Bella se levantou por volta das sete na manhã seguinte, pegando a camiseta de Edward do chão e a vestindo com uma calcinha limpa. Ela não tinha dormido muito bem, mas ultimamente isso não era tão incomum assim. De uns tempos para cá, seus sonhos têm a deixado acordada durante a noite. Naquela madrugada, ela deve ter tido no máximo umas três horas de sono, em meio a todo o seu vira pra cá, mexe pra lá na cama. Ela estava com muitas coisas em sua mente, mas não sabia nem como começar a dizer o que estava a incomodando.

Na verdade, sim, ela sabia.

Era aquele maldito sonho - o mesmo que ela vem tendo há mais ou menos um mês. Nele, ela dança com um vestido de baile azul royal, e isso era estranho, já que Bella não sabia dançar. Mas em seu sonho, ela deslizava sobre um lindo piso de madeira brilhante avermelhada, seus pés mal tocando o chão ao ser guiada por um estranho misterioso que valsava com ela.

E aí é que estava o motivo de ela não conseguir suportar o sonho: pois lá em seus braços estava um homem alto, com bom porte, elegantemente vestido em um terno - mas ele não tinha um rosto. Ela não sabia quem ele era. Apenas uma vez, na segunda noite em que o sonho aparecera, ela conseguiu captar um rápido vislumbre de um maxilar forte e bem definido. No entanto, muitos homens tinham o maxilar forte e bem definido.

O homem jamais falava, ele sequer respirava. Ele apenas a mantinha em seus braços em um aperto firme, valsando com ela pelo salão, e o sonho sempre terminava do mesmo jeito. O homem sem rosto se inclinava em sua direção e lhe beijava - um beijo tão intenso que mesmo depois de acordada, Bella ainda conseguia senti-lo em sua boca.

Ela não via nenhum sentido naquilo. Ela nem mesmo possuía um vestido azul, ainda mais um vestido de gala como aquele. E ela não entendia como poderia sequer ser possível beijar um homem sem face, mas aparentemente a possibilidade existia, já que ela sentia as mãos quentes segurando seu rosto, os suaves lábios de veludo mexendo junto com os dela, e a língua macia que invadia sua boca.

Era o tipo de beijo que você sente dos pés à cabeça; aquele sobre qual você se gaba ao contar às amigas. Era o beijo perfeito, essa era a única forma de descrevê-lo.

_Perfeito._

E tudo isso estava levando Bella à loucura. Quem era aquele homem misterioso? Por que ela ficava tendo esse mesmo sonho? Por que ele não tinha um _rosto_?

O sonho a chateia já há semanas, e ele continuava a voltar com toda a força. E por mais que ela tentasse pensar em outras coisas ao se preparar para dormir, o sonho ainda assim aparecia, e agora ele começava a surgir em seus devaneios, quando ela sonhava acordada no trabalho.

Mesmo agora, enquanto ela sentava-se desleixada no sofá, comendo cereal e assistindo a um infomercial qualquer sobre implantes capilares, o sonho passava diante de seus olhos como um filme.

Seu devaneio foi interrompido pelos sons altos dos passos de Edward.

"Bom dia," ele disse, grogue, esfregando os olhos. Bella ainda se impressionava com a habilidade dele de andar pelo apartamento com a visão limitada. Se ela tentasse fazer isso, certamente toparia o joelho em uma quina.

"Oi," Bella respondeu, abocanhando outra colherada da mistura açucarada.

"O que você está comendo?" Edward perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado dela.

"Cereal."

"Isso é quase cem por cento açúcar, Bells. Porque está comendo isso?"

"Eu não consegui resistir ao cartoon do coelhinho saltitante na TV. É culpa sua. É a _sua_ campanha, afinal. Então eu como esse açúcar por sua causa!"

"Espertinha," Edward murmurou, pegando o controle na mesa e começando a mudar de canal em canal. Era domingo de manhã cedo; não havia absolutamente nada passando na televisão.

"Escolhe logo um canal," Bella gemeu resmungando, terminando seu café da manhã.

"Meio rabugenta, hein?"

"Desculpa. É que eu não dormi muito bem essa noite."

No mesmo instante, o corpo de Edward ficou tenso. "O que houve?" Ele perguntou, preocupado. Ele detestava quando Bella não conseguia dormir. Isso sempre o lembrava do período após o incidente com James. Durante semanas, ela ligava para Edward às quatro da manhã, chorando. Ela lhe contava sobre pesadelos horríveis, e depois ele tentava afirmar para ela que nada daquilo era real. Depois de uma semana de telefonemas na madrugada, Edward começou a escapulir para dentro do quarto de Bella durante a noite - o que não era uma tarefa fácil, mesmo para alguém tão atlético quanto ele. A peripécia envolvia a escalada de uma árvore que tinha um casco tão estraçalhado que _sempre_ deixava farpas horríveis, e um pequeno salto, _a la_ Homem Aranha, de um galho ao parapeito da janela. Mas por Bella ele seria capaz de escalar até as Montanhas do Himalaia, se fosse preciso. Ele a abraçava até que ela dormisse, e quando a manhã chegava, ele ia embora. Ele não se importava de perder suas horas de sono; sua melhor amiga significava o mundo para ele. Ele vivia pela felicidade dela.

"Não foi nada desse tipo, Edward," Bella assegurou, reparando no tom da voz dele.

"Está bem. Então, qual o problema? Você nunca acorda antes de mim," ele brincou, batendo de leve seu ombro nu contra o dela. Ela estava usando a camiseta dele - e ele tinha se perguntado o porquê de não conseguir achá-la no chão.

"Eu fico tendo esses sonhos esquisitos -" Bella começou a explicar, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Você disse que não era sobre aquilo!"

"E não é! É só um sonho estranho e _bom_, eu acho... Mas é que eu não entendo. Eu não consigo decifrar o que ele significa, e eu estou _constantemente_ tendo esse sonho. Isso está me enlouquecendo. Eu estou tão, _tão_ tentada a pedir àquele charlatão do seu irmão pra analisar isso."

Edward deu uma gargalhada. "Eu não acho que isso seria muito sábio. Primeiro, porque ele trata de atletas, e segundo, que ele iria usar isso contra você como forma de chantagem por anos!"

"É por isso que eu apenas considero essa hipótese, não vou executá-la."

"Que bom!"

"E você, como está?" Bella perguntou, em tom de escusa.

"Estou ótimo. Muito bem mesmo," ele respondeu seriamente, e mexeu as sobrancelhas. "Uma certa garota sexy usou e abusou de mim todinho ontem. Foi alucinante. Pode-se dizer até que foi... orgástico!"

"De nada," ela provocou, brincando. Seu humor se elevando de repente.

"É, tá, obrigado! Espera só pra ver. Eu vou superar a noite de ontem, ah se vou!" Ele declarou.

"Ah, é? E Como? Já que, sabe, você já me declarou a vencedora?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo presunçosamente e inclinando a cabeça para o lado, umedecendo os lábios confiantemente.

"É o que veremos. Nós vamos ter que ver o tira-teima para comprovar!"

"Que seja. Não tem nem como você superar esse meu fim de semana. _Nunca_!"

"Isso é um desafio, Srta. Swan? Isso é um desafio _formal_, minha dama?" Edward sorriu e Bella respondeu igualmente, tentando a todo custo prender o riso.

_O Desafio Formal_, Bella relembrou em sua mente, tentando não rir.

O desafio formal, ou ODF, como Edward apelidou tão apropriadamente em seu primeiro ano do Ensino Médio, era algo que ele e Emmett tinham inventado durante uma partida de basquete no quintal deles. Bella já tinha os assistido jogar várias vezes antes daquele dia, sempre torcendo por Edward, mas ao assistir daquela vez, ela reparou que eles estavam jogando mais a sério do que nunca. Eles davam encontrões, marcando em cima um do outro, ambos sem reclamar de faltas ou penalizações. Quando Edward ganhou, ele rugiu - literalmente rugiu de alegria -, enquanto Emmett apenas olhava para ele com um olhar de desdém. Foi então que os dois explicaram o que era o desafio formal.

Emmett tinha desafiado Edward para um mano a mano na noite anterior, alegando que ele poderia colocar Edward "no chinelo" ao jogar, mesmo seu irmão mais novo sendo bem mais ágil no campo, mesme ele tendo melhor alcance de cestas da outra linha do campo, e também melhor destreza com a bola.

A semana seguinte à partida consistiu em Emmett fazendo tudo o que Edward lhe mandasse, incluindo que ele cortasse suas madeixas negras, o que não foi muito bem aceito pela namorada dele na época. Uma vez em que Bella ganhou o desafio, Edward teve que andar por todo canto usando um moicano no cabelo pintado de azul florescente por meses; os pais dele não ficaram nem um pouco contentes com isso.

Bella riu enquanto as imagens se repetiam em sua memória antes de falar.

"Sim, isso é um desafio formal."

Os olhos de Edward brilharam e ele praticamente correu para pegar o gorro, agitando-o como um louco ao voltar para a sala, quase jogando o negócio em cima de Bella, mas pensando duas vezes antes disso. A última coisa que ele queria era ter que gastar tempo catando papelzinho do chão.

Bella só riu para ele enquanto ele se sentava de volta no sofá, quicando como uma criança.

"Você é sempre tão entusiasmado!"

"Qualquer homem ficaria entusiasmado se eles tivessem tendo a sorte que eu tenho. Agora, pegue o gorro pra que eu possa tirar a minha letra e começar a minha revanche!"

Bella pegou a touca de esqui, a sacudiu uma vez mais só pra garantir, e a estendeu para Edward. Ele lentamente colocou a mão dentro do gorro, não se apressando para escolher uma letra. Hesitante, ele retirou o pedaço de papel e se virou para ler. Na janela, Bella conseguiu ver o reflexo dele e o sorriso malicioso que apareceu em seu rosto enquanto ele dobrava de volta o papelzinho e vira-se para ela novamente.

"Que foi?" Bella perguntou, notando o sorriso de presunção maliciosa na face dele e o brilho em seus olhos.

"Ah, Bella. Você não devia ter me proposto o desafio formal."

Os olhos de Bella saltaram de medo, ao ver todos os possíveis cenários passando em sua mente.

"Qual é a revanche, Edward?" Ela perguntou, mantendo sua voz fria.

"Eu vou te fazer gozar, Bella, como você nunca gozou antes. Você vai tremer, você vai chacoalhar, e você não vai parar, e nem eu. Eu vou fazer você sentir o orgasmo pelo seu corpo inteiro, desde da ponta dos seus pés, até a ponta de seus dedos, e vai subir até as raízes do seu cabelo. E se... ou melhor, _quando_ eu vencer... você vai perder o seu direito de escolha da letra para a próxima semana," ele falou, sua voz baixa e rouca.

Bella sugou o ar bruscamente, um vendaval de emoções correndo por ela. Uma emoção definitivamente era excitação. A outra era ceticismo, e a última era medo, pois noventa por cento das vezes, Edward sempre ganhava o Desafio.

"Está valendo, Edward! Mas quando você perder, _você_ terá que abdicar da sua letra!"

"Fechado!" Ele respondeu, confiante.

"Fechado!" Bella falou, estendendo sua mão para um aperto, Edward a cumprimentou usando seu bom espírito esportivo, e ainda portando aquele irritante sorriso sacana e malicioso no rosto, com ar de 'já venci'.

"Vou tomar banho!" Bella anunciou, se levantando, o medo evidente em seus passos. Edward reparou isso e apenas riu.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Faça os seus exercícios _Kegel_¹ essa semana!" Ele instruiu, sorrindo largamente. Bella ergueu suas sobrancelhas, sorrindo junto com ele.

"Você anda lendo a minha Nova²?" Ela perguntou, provocando-o.

"Não!" Ele respondeu rápido demais.

"Claro, Edward. Não tem problema você procurar por dicas nas minhas revistas... pode deixar, eu não conto pra ninguém!"

"Muito engraçado, Bella. Eu já sabia o que eram exercícios Kegel bem antes do que eu devia saber. Lembre-se, meu pai é médico!"

"Ele é clínico geral, não ginecologista!"

"É a mesma merda, só muda a privada."

"Eca!" Ela exprimiu, começando a ir embora.

"Ei," Edward a chamou.

"O que é agora?" Ela perguntou, impaciente.

"Três a menos, temos mais vinte três pela frente, minha querida dama."

"Manda ver, meu bom cavalheiro!"

* * *

**N/T: **Então, tá. Exercícios Kegel... se eu contar pra vocês cada coisa nova que eu aprendo sempre quando estou traduzindo/lendo, e isso aqui é uma delas:

_¹ Os Exercícios Kegel foram criados por Arnold Kegel, na década de 40. A finalidade é fortalecer um músculo que fica na parte interior de ambos os sexos com a contração e descontração deste. Os exercícios têm o objetivo de restaurar o tônus muscular e força do músculo, de modo a prevenir ou reduzir problemas do pavimento pélvico. Os Kegels praticados regularmente podem também aumentar o prazer nas relações sexuais, tanto para as mulheres como para os seus parceiros. Homens também são beneficiados ao praticar o exercício, como por exemplo, chegar ao orgasmo sem ejaculação e até obter vários orgasmos durante a atividade sexual. (Fonte: adaptado do wikipedia)_

_² A revista Nova aqui no Brasil é a versão tupiniquim da Cosmopolitan americana, o nome "Cosmopolitan" aparece vertical ao título "Nova" na capa. (http:/ 2. bp. blogspot. com/_Oy-rsia-Xcw/SjwEGbOSKqI/AAAAAAAACy8/4X5OebA60gM/s400/REVISTA+NOVA+CAPA. jpg)_

**Já reparou que o negócio vai ser tenso - no melhor sentido - no próximo capítulo né?**

**REVIEWS!**

**Beijos!**


	10. Cap 8: O é de Orgasmo

**ATENÇÃO:** Momentos quentes pela frente. É sugerida a descrição do leitor (ou leitora, no nosso caso).

* * *

_"A memória é como um orgasmo. É muito melhor quando você não precisa fingi-la."_

- Seymore Cray (1925 - 1996)

* * *

**Capítulo Oito: O é de Orgasmo**

A primeira vez que Edward Cullen teve um orgasmo foi quando ele tinha doze anos de idade. Foi esquisito, rápido, e possivelmente a sensação mais divertida e maravilhosa que ele já sentira. Ele estava acomodado em casa num sábado à noite, deitado em sua cama assistindo a um filme com uma mulher nua desfilando na tela, e de repente parecia que todo o sangue de seu corpo estava começando a tomar o caminho para o sul.

Até hoje, Edward se lembra de estar sentado na cama, olhando para baixo e encarando a tenda que havia se formado em sua calça de pijama, e se perguntando que diabos estava acontecendo ali. Ele consegue vividamente lhe contar como a sensação de puxar sua calça para baixo e sentir o elástico da cintura roçando contra ele o fizeram gemer involuntariamente.

Foi então naquele momento, que ele se lembrou de algo que seu irmão mais velho havia conversado com ele.

Rapidamente, ele retirou a calça e a cueca, e levantou-se para ter certeza de que a porta do seu quarto estava trancada. Ao confirmar, voltou para aumentar o volume da televisão e deitou-se na cama. Lenta e hesitantemente, ele fechou sua mão ao redor de seu membro pulsante, engolindo o ar ao sentir a mão aquecida criando novas sensações. Ainda mais devagar que antes, ele a moveu para cima e para baixo, firmando o aperto quando chegava ao topo. Edward parou seus movimentos, notando o líquido branco perolado que seu corpo estava emitindo. Ele pegou um pouco daquela coisa molhada e a espalhou pela cabeça de seu jovem pênis, sugando o ar audivelmente com a incrível sensação que o pequeno gesto provocara nele.

Novamente, ele desceu sua mão, mas dessa vez ao voltar para cima, ele deixou o dedão vagar sobre o orifício na cabeça de seu membro, gemendo por aquilo ser tão delicioso. Hesitante, ele a moveu para baixo mais uma vez, gemendo de leve ao subir sua mão na volta. Ele parou os movimentos quando uma coisa que Emmett havia lhe dito surgiu em sua mente. Rapidamente, ele se levantou e pegou uma loção hidratante em sua gaveta e lenços.

Esfregando um pouco da loção em sua mão, ele a deslizou para baixo em sua ereção novamente, notando o quão mais suave o movimento tinha ficado, o quão melhor era a sensação. Sua mão aumentou a velocidade e minutos depois ele estava gozando pela primeira vez sobre aquela mesma mão, coletando tudo o que seu jovem corpo havia produzido. Ao descer do sétimo céu, ele se perguntou se por acaso as meninas também faziam a mesma coisa.

Quando tinha dezesseis anos, ele perdeu a virgindade com Bella, mas com dezessete, ele finalmente fez sexo com alguém "de verdade". Era a sua namorada na época, Jessica Stanley, uma menina da escola. Ela era bonita, não exageradamente linda, mas bastante jeitosa de se ver.

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele ouviu e sentiu uma garota ter um clímax. Ele estava a masturbando no banco de trás de seu carro; ela estava tão quente, estava tão molhada e pronta para ele, e no momento em que seus dedos deslizaram para dentro dela, ele sabia que era sobre _isso_ que todos sempre comentavam.

Não que a sua primeira vez com Bella tivesse sido ruim, mas havia sido apenas uma coisa experimental; ambos não tinham idéia do estavam fazendo. Mas dessa vez, ele tinha aprendido através de leitura e de seu irmão mais velho e sabia como proceder, e para Edward, não havia nada que se comparasse a levar uma garota ao orgasmo. Ele observou com admiração enquanto o corpo inteiro de Jessica estremecia, seu interior se apertando ao redor dos dedos dele, e quando ela gozou, o nome dele - _a porcaria do nome dele_ - saiu dos lábios dela. Foi simplesmente a mais magnífica visão que ele já tinha presenciado. A partir daquele momento, Edward passou a almejar aquela expressão facial, a imagem do puro êxtase refletida no rosto de uma mulher quando ela chegava em seu orgasmo.

Assistir Bella em seu clímax era incrível. Ele nunca tinha tido a oportunidade de presenciá-lo antes, já que a primeira vez deles tinha acabado rápido demais para que Bella pudesse sequer compreender o fato de que eles estavam mesmo fazendo sexo, mas essas duas últimas semanas tinham sido extraordinárias. Os olhos dela rolavam-se para dentro de sua cabeça, sua boca se abria, sua cabeça caía para trás, expondo seu pescoço, seu peito arqueava para frente, e seu corpo tremia como folhagem ao vento. Era, de longe, a coisa mais sexy que ele já viu na vida.

Portanto quando a letra **O** surgiu de dentro do gorro, demorou apenas alguns segundos para que sua mente vagasse até a palavra 'orgasmo'. Foi um pensamento instantâneo, mas ele não queria apenas que ela gozasse, não. Ele queria que ela sentisse como se seu corpo estivesse em chamas, como se ela não tivesse nenhum controle sobre si mesma, como se tudo o que ela já tivera sentido antes nem chegasse aos pés disso.

Ele aprendeu sobre o mecanismo do orgasmo feminino em uma matéria sobre sexualidade humana na faculdade. Ele sabia que se o ponto G feminino fosse estimulado direta e corretamente, uma mulher conseguiria gozar. Mas não _somente_ gozar - ela iria ejacular em um esguicho, quase como um homem, e seu corpo... seu corpo iria estremecer como se ela estivesse tendo um ataque epilético. Ele se lembrava da aula em que seu professor explicou como uma mulher seria capaz de tremer durante quase um minuto sem parar, sem ao menos ser tocada depois que o orgasmo atingisse seu corpo.

E era isso o que Edward queria ver acontecendo no sábado. Ele queria assistir o corpo de Bella convulsionando, queria ouvi-la gritar, ouvi-la _realmente_ gritar enquanto cada fibra de seu ser estivesse sendo chacoalhada, enquanto cada impulso elétrico estivesse sendo acionado ao mesmo tempo.

E quando Bella o desafiou formalmente, era como se alguém em algum lugar estivesse atendendo aos pedidos dele. Chamem-no de ganancioso, mas ele queria pegar quantas letras fossem possíveis. Ele amava dar prazer. Não o entenda mal, é claro que ele também amava receber prazer e ter o corpo paparicado por uma mulher, mas existia um outro tipo de prazer que ele ganhava ao assistir uma mulher perder o controle de todos os seus sentidos - e tudo por causa dele.

Depois que o desafio fora proposto, ele desapareceu pelo resto do dia, a imagem de Bella andando lentamente para fora da sala com uma expressão espantada na face ainda estava impressa em sua mente. Ele acabou indo fazer compras de supermercado, e parando em um mercado a céu aberto próximo dali para comprar uma garrafa de óleo de semente de uva. Isso seria útil em seus planos para sábado.

Ao chegar mais tarde naquela noite, Bella havia feito o jantar. Era apenas frango e vegetais, mas depois de não ter se alimentado o dia inteiro, Edward praticamente devorou seu prato - e Bella recomendou que ele ao menos _mastigasse_ a comida.

A segunda-feira passou sem muitos acontecimentos importantes. Ele foi trabalhar usando uma camisa de gola alta para esconder a pequena marca da mordida de Bella em seu pescoço, que já estava clareando para um leve avermelhado na segunda de manhã. Ninguém nem o perguntou sobre a gola alta, mas isso não era raro. Ao menos que lhe fosse requisitado, Edward ficava grande parte do tempo em seu escritório, ocasionalmente parando para bater um papo com alguns de seus colegas caso os encontrasse ao ir a algum lugar.

A única pessoa com quem ele realmente conversava era sua prima Alice, que era também sua assistente. Sim, era um pouco nepotista contratar a própria prima para ser sua secretária, mas ele não conhecia ninguém que fosse mais qualificada ou mais organizada que Alice. Porém, infelizmente, em breve ele a perderia e iria ter que achar alguém para tomar o posto, já que ela irá se casar com seu amor desde os tempos de colégio, Jasper Hale, em setembro.

Terça e quarta passaram tão rapidamente quanto as terças e quartas sempre passam - e isso significa que os dois dias se arrastaram por uma eternidade, o que não foi favorecido pela reunião de três horas de duração que Edward teve na quarta à noite. Aparentemente, os pais e responsáveis achavam que um coelho macho perseguindo uma mulher-coelha vestida de biquíni era ousado demais para estar no ar na Nickelodeon. Edward balançou a cabeça, discordando, durante toda a reunião. _Será que eles não lembravam que Ren e Stimpy¹ costumava passar naquela mesma porcaria de canal quando ele era pequeno?_

A quinta-feira provou ser um dia divertido para Edward, não tanto no trabalho, mas sim em casa. Ao entrar em seu apartamento, Bella estava praticando ioga na sala de estar, e ele observou fascinado quando ela se inclinou para frente completamente, as pernas esticadas e afastadas, a cabeça tocando o chão e suas mãos envolvendo os calcanhares.

"Qual é o nome dessa posição?" Ele perguntou, a pegando de surpresa mas não quebrando sua concentração e equilíbrio.

Através de respirações pesadas, ela respondeu, "Prasāritapādottānāsana."

"Prarasita-o quê?"

"Significa intenso alongamento com as pernas afastadas."

Ela se ergueu novamente após trinta segundos e fez uma ponte para trás, uma coisa que ele já tinha a visto fazer muitas vezes, mas algo estava diferente dessa vez. Talvez ele fosse um pervertido, mas ele ficou observando enquanto o músculo na região pélvica dela se erguia e caía juntamente com seu peito enquanto inspirava estavelmente.

"Fazendo os seus exercícios Kegel, é?" Ele provocou, e ela apenas o mandou ir se ferrar.

Na noite de sexta, eles estavam sentados em frente à TV, comendo pipoca e assistindo a primeira temporada de _The Office_.

"Que foi?" Edward perguntou quando Bella não parava de suspirar.

"Nada. É só que o Jim é tão adorável, me dá vontade de ficar agarradinha com ele."

"Você está brincando, não está? Ele é todo nerd!" Edward bufou, jogando pipoca em Bella.

"Eu sempre tive uma queda por nerds. Tem alguma coisa incrivelmente apaixonante no jeito deles, especialmente a maneira como eles interagem com as mulheres. Além disso, eu amo o jeito como ele trata a Pam."

"A Pam é muito gata!" Edward comentou, pegando mais um punhado de pipoca.

"Ah, então não tem problema gostar da garota nerdzinha, mas é errado gostar do garoto nerdzinho?"

"Não foi o que eu disse, Bells. É só que alguém como você pode arranjar coisa bem melhor do que alguém como o Jim."

"Mesmo assim, o Jim é ótimo, e ele e a Pam são fantásticos juntos. Ele são absolutamente adoráveis. Eu adoro como eles começaram a se envolver sendo amigos antes," ela falou, sem perceber a insinuação de seu comentário, mas Edward não falou nada a respeito. Ele mudou de assunto, ao invés disso.

"A letra de amanhã é O."

"O?" Bella questionou ao virar para encará-lo.

"Isso. Não esqueça de fazer os Kegels antes. Eu sei que você já fez, mas por favor, eu não quero te machucar amanhã," ele falou com sinceridade. Ele não queria machucá-la, de forma alguma, mas ela precisava fazer a parte dela para tornar a atividade de amanhã espetacular. Além do mais, ele queria também vencer.

"Me machucar? Você está planejando me jogar contra uma parede, ou algo assim?" Ela perguntou, preocupada.

"Não, nada desse tipo. Mas por favor, faça o que estou lhe pedindo."

"Sim, sim, Capitão!" Ela saudou, rindo ao se levantar para ir ao banheiro.

"Aproveita que você está de pé, e faz mais pipoca," ele pediu, atirando o pote para ela.

Ela lhe mostrou o dedo do meio e saiu andando.

oOo

Edward evitou Bella durante todo o dia de sábado. Ele precisava estar com a mente preparada corretamente para executar o que tinha planejado, e ele precisaria ser firme, mas ainda assim ter a certeza de que Bella estava bem e de que ela estaria pronta para tudo o que ele fizesse.

Ele permaneceu em seu quarto, tomando conta da garrafa de óleo de uva, jogando-a de uma mão a outra, para lá e para cá. Ele abriu a tampa diversas vezes e inalou, amando o sutil aroma que era exalado.

Após não fazer absolutamente nada desde que acordara, ele decidiu finalmente trabalhar em um projeto de uma de suas campanhas. Ele tinha apenas vinte e cinco anos de idade, mas corriam boatos de que no ano seguinte ele seria promovido à sócio da empresa. Ele se tornaria o executivo mais jovem que a companhia já teve, caso os rumores fossem verdadeiros, mas isso seria bem merecido.

Edward começou a trabalhar na _Agência de Publicidade Austen e Meyers_ como estagiário no segundo ano da faculdade, e teve uma subida estável na cadeia corporativa para chegar onde estava hoje. A empresa estava em débito com Edward pelo ótimo negócio que lhes tinha sido entregue de mão beijada por conta de uma campanha de cereais dele.

O seu trabalho era extremamente estressante, então esses finais de semana provaram ser exatamente aquilo que ele precisava para desestressar.

Ao pôr-do-sol, Edward já estava sentado em sua cama fazendo absolutamente nada durante três horas. No entanto, isso tudo uma era estratégia. Bella tinha rido de sua cara por conta de seu entusiasmo na semana passada, mas de seu lugar na cama ele conseguia ver a sombra dos pés de Bella perambulando pela sala de estar.

Ele a estava fazendo esperar de propósito; a ansiedade apenas a faria ficar mais excitada pelo que estava por vir.

Ele decidiu aliviar a agonia dela ao pegá-la de surpresa abrindo a porta de repente. Ela deu um grito e caiu no sofá.

"Porra, Edward! Você me assustou!," ela exclamou, levantando-se e colocando a mão sobre o peito.

"Desculpe," ele falou, andando de encontro à ela. A voz dele estava mais grave do que o de costume, e ele praticamente marchou até Bella, como se a estivesse caçando. Os movimentos dele a fizeram sentar de volta no sofá. Ela olhou para ele com olhos arregalados enquanto ele lhe sorria presunçoso, chamas abrasando seus olhos.

"Levante-se, Isabella," ele ordenou firmemente, e ela obedeceu de imediato. "Me siga."

Ele estendeu uma mão e ela posou sua pequena mão sobre a dele. Rapidamente ele agarrou a mão dela e a encaminhou para a cozinha, a deixando parada ao lado da mesa.

"Não se mexa," ele instruiu ao retirar a fruteira dali de cima. Ao terminar, ele voltou para o quarto e pegou dois travesseiros, colocando-os sobre a mesa verticalmente.

"Tire suas roupas," ele falou, encarando Bella diretamente enquanto ela tirava a regata e o short do pijama, removendo sua roupa íntima lentamente, o tempo todo Edward a observando com olhos famintos.

"Hmmm… deliciosa," ele murmurou, andando até ela. Ele pegou o pulso direito de Bella, tirou o prendedor de cabelo que ela sempre usava ali, e o usou para amarrar o cabelo dela.

"Por mais que eu ame seu cabelo solto, eu preciso dele preso agora," ele a informou e começou a salpicar beijos por seu pescoço. Ela inclinou a cabeça contra o peito nu de Edward enquanto ele lhe dava beijos molhados. As mãos dele esfregaram rudemente suas laterais, de cima a baixo. Não era um toque gentil, mas Bella já estava gemendo de apreciação. Ela esperou por isso o dia todo.

"Eu amo a espuma de banho que você usa," ele murmurou contra o pescoço dela e suas mãos começaram a manipular os mamilos dela. Eles se endureceram contra suas mãos, permitindo que Bella sentisse mais do toque dele. Edward roçou os quadris contra a sua traseira e ela sentiu o quão excitado ele já estava. Ele ainda vestia a calça de moletom, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia senti-lo.

"Sente-se na ponta da mesa."

Bella cumpriu prontamente, sentando-se na ponta da mesa, suas pernas fechadas. Edward seguiu seus movimentos e pegou uma cadeira para se sentar em frente a ela, abrindo as pernas de Bella. Ele gemeu ao vê-la já cintilante de umidade para ele. Ele olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo confiante ao deixar um dedo viajar sobre ela, mergulhando em seu sexo para provocar seu clitóris e depois voltando para cima. Ela gemeu e arqueou as costas, e Edward afastou sua mão.

"Deite-se, Bella," ele falou, enfatizando a ordem ao empurrá-la para baixo gentilmente com uma mão sobre seu peito.

Quando ela estava completamente deitada sobre os travesseiros na mesa, ele voltou para a cadeira e puxou Bella pelos quadris, posicionando-a mais perto dele. O sexo dela estava a poucos centímetros da boca de Edward e ela sentia isso. Ela agarrou forte nos travesseiros quando ele soltou ar quente sobre ela.

Puxando-a perto o suficiente para que seus lábios pressionassem contra ela, ele deu uma longa e lenta lambida para cima, espalhando a umidade por sua língua. Ele se deleitou ao ouvir Bella resfolegando, e começou a bater sua língua contra o clitóris dela, esfregando o pequenino complexo de nervos com a parte mais interior de sua língua alternando com a pontinha dela.

Bella estava começando a perder o controle, e ele sabia disso. Enquanto sua boca trabalhava nela, as mãos massageavam as coxas dela de cima a baixo, movendo para dentro e para fora com cada passada de sua língua. Não demorou muito para que os quadris de Bella começassem a se erguer da mesa. Edward sorriu contra ela ao sentir duas mãos vagando para seu cabelo. Ela agarrou com força as madeixas e começou a ondular violentamente os quadris contra a boca de Edward. Momentos depois, ela estava vendo estrelas por trás de seus olhos fechados quando o primeiro orgasmo da noite atingiu seu corpo.

Edward se afastou completamente enquanto Bella descia de seu clímax. O corpo dela cintilava com uma fina camada de suor que o tinha deixado tentado a lamber, mas ele optou por não fazer.

Ele andou ao redor da mesa e ao chegar do outro lado, levantou Bella pelos ombros até que sua cabeça ficasse bem no fim da mesa e seus pés estivessem dependurados na outra extremidade. Ela resfolegou de surpresa quando ele a puxou. Ela ainda estava se esforçando para estabilizar sua respiração.

Edward viu como o peito dela subia e descia enquanto ela respirava fundo. Ele esperou até que ela estivesse um pouco mais calma antes de falar.

"Relaxe, Bella. Apenas inspire e expire," ele falou suavemente, o som de uma tampa se abrindo tomando a atenção dela.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, observando-o com sua visão periférica. Ela estava com medo de se mover e que ele a forçasse a deitar de volta.

"Óleo de semente de uva. Fique deitada e relaxe," ele reafirmou, esfregando um pouco do óleo sobre suas mãos, aquecendo-as. Gentilmente, ele passou as mãos nos braços de Bella, movendo-as para cima e para baixo e espalhando a loção.

"Isso é bom," Bella gemeu, as mãos dele vagando para seus seios. Propositalmente, ele evitou tocar nos mamilos dela e moveu-se ao redor da mesa para massagear seu torso e suas coxas. Bella soltou pequenas lufadas de ar e gemidos enquanto ele acariciava suas coxas, trabalhando para aliviar toda a tensão.

Edward colocou um pouco mais do óleo nas mãos e voltou para a cadeira, dessa vez sentando-se perto dos pés dela. Ele pegou o pé direito e começou a massagear a sola, pressionando seu dedão contra os pontos mais contraídos ali. Os gemidos de Bella tornaram-se progressivamente mais altos à medida que os dedos dele esfregavam os seus calcanhares e o peito do pé. Ele repetiu o mesmo processo no outro pé antes de se levantar.

Ele lavou as mãos e voltou para Bella, seus olhos estavam fechados e sua respiração estava pesada.

Aquela imagem era o supra-sumo do erotismo. Não se conseguia apenas descrever o que ele estava observando. Aquilo era simplesmente lindo.

"Bella, eu preciso que você relaxe totalmente agora." Bella somente assentiu e abriu os olhos para espiar Edward.

"Você está legal?" Ele perguntou, sorrindo brincalhão.

"Excelente," ela respondeu sem fôlego, e Edward soltou uma risada.

"Tudo bem, então apenas deite-se e relaxe. Por favor, caso aconteça qualquer coisa, me diga se eu estou te machucando. Ok?"

"Ok," Bella concordou, a trepidação evidente em sua voz.

Pegando mais um punhado do óleo, ele se posicionou de pé ao lado do meio da mesa, e espalhou a loção sobre o osso da pélvis dela, pousando sua mão esquerda firmemente em cima. Ele introduziu o dedo médio e o anelar e lentamente os deslizou para dentro de Bella, separando-os ao chegarem lá dentro e os arqueando para cima, para que roçassem na superfície áspera em torno do Ponto G. Ele testou dar uma leve empurrada para cima, e o corpo inteiro de Bella pulou sobre a mesa.

"Puta merda," ela falou sem fôlego, e Edward riu. Ele mal podia esperar até que ela realmente sentisse todos os efeitos.

"Você está bem?" Ele provocou, massageando-a por dentro novamente. Dessa vez, ele viu quando os olhos dela rolaram para dentro de sua cabeça. Ela assentiu, mordendo os lábios quando ele começou a ir com mais vigor e rapidez. Os gemidos de Bella eram perfurantes e estavam indo parar direto na ereção de Edward.

"Edward, OH DEUS, ISSO!" Ela berrou quando os dedos a penetraram com mais força. A outra mão sobre a pélvis dela a mantinha o mais parada possível sobre a mesa. Os dedos dele pareciam que estavam a atacando agora, pela força e velocidade com as quais eles entravam nela. Se alguém visse a cena de fora, pensaria que ele estava tentando matá-la, mas Bella seria capaz de _gritar_ para dizer que aquela não era a verdade.

Ela nunca havia sentido nada assim antes. Seu corpo estava em chamas, ardendo, e Edward podia sentir isso. Ele sentia o quão aquecido o corpo dela estava, pela maneira como o suor se acumulava sob sua mão. Ele podia sentir o corpo dela começando a reagir, a se preparar para o clímax. O interior dela começava a se apertar ao redor dos dedos dele, e seus gemidos e súplicas pedindo por mais começavam a aumentar de volume. Enquanto ele continuava a penetrar seus dedos, ela começou a gritar mais alto, apenas gemidos e grunhidos e nenhuma palavra, mas ele sabia que o nome dele sairia daqueles lábios.

"Bella," ele sussurrou, e ela respondeu levantando os quadris de encontro aos dedos dele, soltando um ganido conforme seu corpo se preparava para realmente reagir. Estava começando a acontecer e Edward previa isso. Ele sorriu ao sentir o quão forte ela se apertou em torno dos dedos dele.

Ele metia os dedos com muito mais força agora, mais rápido, e Bella estava quase chorando de prazer ao agarrar as laterais da mesa para ter estabilidade.

"Edward!" Ela berrou, e ele sentiu o orgasmo iminente vindo com força. Com mais algumas passadas de seus dedos, ele se afastou completamente e observou Bella gozar com um esguicho, enquanto todo o corpo dela tremia como se estivesse sofrendo um ataque epilético. Ela gritou o nome dele, várias e várias vezes, e seu corpo continuava a estremecer. Cada parte dela estava reagindo aos impulsos elétricos: seus braços tremiam, suas pernas trepidavam, até mesmo seus dedos se contorciam. Ele assistiu os dedos dos pés dela abrindo e fechando, e então assistiu ao lento retorno a seu estado normal.

"PUTA QUE O PARIU!" Ela soltou entre uma respiração errática e outra.

"Diga!" Ele exclamou, puxando a cadeira para sentar-se ao lado do rosto dela.

"Diga," ele repetiu.

"Você venceu," ela sussurrou.

"Perdão? Eu não te ouvi," Edward provocou, tirando mexas de cabelo que tinham ficado grudadas na testa da Bella.

"Você venceu!" Ela praticamente gritou.

"Isso mesmo, eu venci. Você sabe o que isto significa. Significa mais duas semanas até que você tire uma letra novamente. Ah, e também significa que você não tem a permissão de andar vestida aqui dentro de casa."

"Como é que é?" Bella perguntou, erguendo-se da mesa o mais rápido possível quanto seu corpo exausto permitia.

"Você ouviu!"

"Isso não fazia parte do acordo," ela argumentou, apontando um dedo para o rosto dele. De brincadeira, ele pegou o dedo e o beijou.

"Você conhece as regras do Desafio Formal, eu posso adicionar quantas cláusulas eu quiser, e estou adicionando agora que você terá que andar pelada pela casa durante a próxima semana. Após sábado que vem, você estará livre para usar roupas novamente."

Bella rugiu para ele ao se levantar da mesa. Ela estava a ponto de ir embora antes de reparar que ela tinha sido a única a ter seu orgasmo.

"E você?" Ela perguntou, os olhos viajando até o óbvio revelo na calça de Edward.

"Não se preocupe comigo. A gente cuida disso no próximo sábado. Que tal tomar seu banho agora?" Ele sugeriu e ela aquiesceu, cambaleando por todo o percurso até o banheiro.

"Precisa de ajuda, Swan?" Ele brincou, sentado na cozinha e já começando a se masturbar por sobre a calça de moletom.

Ela se virou e lhe mostrou o dedo do meio ao fechar a porta do banheiro.

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹Ren e Stimpy = _http:/ lh3. ggpht. com /_0jIAWTbDsLQ/S2icPHsubhI/AAAAAAAAADU/FeAB5sU1a3c/s400/renandstimpy-01. jpg

_Bem, como eu já disse, eu aprendo sempre que leio. E essa coisa de esguicho eu aprendi aqui..._ _pra quem quiser saber e entender como funcionar, indico procurar no google por "ejaculação feminina"._

_Só pra explicar basicamente: é lógico que não é como a ejaculação do homem, já que mulher não tem sêmen (óbvio). O que acontece é que quando o ponto G é estimulado e se a mulher tem a propensão - assim como no orgasmo múltiplo, não são todas que conseguem gozar dessa forma -, há "a liberação de um fluido produzido nas glândulas parauretrais (chamadas também de próstata feminina). O fluido é parecido com o que o homem libera e pode ser transparente ou leitoso._

_Durante a estimulação sexual, esse líquido é liberado das glândulas para a esponja uretral. A partir desse ponto, o fluido pode ou sair através da uretra para fora da vagina causando a famosa ejaculação feminia ou pode ser jogado de volta, causando ejaculação reversa. A maioria e possivelmente todas as mulheres produzem esse fluido quando estimuladas, mas o mais frequente é que aconteça a ejaculação retrógrada._

_Um dos maiores equívocos das pessoas a respeito da ejaculação feminina é a de que este orgasmo seja supostamente urina. Esse engano acontece pelo fato de que, tanto esse líquido quanto a urina são expelidos pelo mesmo canal do corpo, a uretra." (tirado de http:/ www. bravus. net/ ejaculacao-feminina/)_

_Enfim, eu não sou sexóloga e não posso explicar profundamente, mas achei bem interessante isso. Pra quem quiser, dou a dica desse site aí de cima, que tem três matérias falando sobre o assunto, inclusive explicando o porquê e como ocorre essa "convulsão" no corpo inteiro._

**Agora eu quero ouvir a opinião de vocês, porque essa N/T tá ridiculamente gigante já! hahaha**

**Então, o que acharam?**

**Beijos, e... deixem suas** **REVIEWS!**


	11. Cap 9: Quatro a menos, vinte e duas por

**Capítulo Nove: Quatro a menos, Vinte e duas por vir  
**

Edward se sentiu vazio ao acordar na manhã seguinte. Não tinha sido a primeira vez que ele se sentira assim, mas a sensação hoje fora pior do que nunca.

Esse tinha sido o primeiro fim de semana que ele acordara sozinho em mais de um mês. Foi uma sensação estranha. Ele estava acostumado a acordar sozinho, não era um conceito tão bizarro, mas no último mês ele tinha ficado acostumado ao corpo quente ao lado dele nas manhãs de domingo. Ele gostava daquilo, mais do que devia.

Ele se revirou na cama e os lençóis vazios e super gelados sob seu torso nu pareciam frígidos e artificiais. Em outros tempos, ele amava rolar para o outro lado da cama e encontrar o espaço fresco, especialmente nos meses de verão quente e úmido. Mas agora, agora apenas parecia árido e solitário.

Ele precisava de alguém lá; ansiava pelo seu calor.

Ele ficou deitado no lado gelado da cama tentando aquecê-la com seu próprio calor corporal, mas não estava funcionando. Eventualmente, ele reuniu energia suficiente para se levantar da cama e ir para o banheiro.

Dessa vez ele usou sua própria escova de dente.

Novamente, ele encontrou Bella no sofá, assistindo info-comerciais sem prestar atenção, e envolvida em uma manta que a mãe de Edward tinha comprado para eles jogarem por cima do sofá.

"Bom dia," ele cumprimentou, sua voz baixa caso Bella estivesse com dor de cabeça. Seu cenho estava franzido, e seus olhos se espremiam na maneira como as pessoas fazem para colocar pressão no ponto da dor.

Bella respondeu suavemente. "Bom dia."

"Você está legal, Bells? Você não parece muito bem."

"Estou bem, Edward. É só que eu não dormi muito. Continuo tendo aquele sonho estranho."

O corpo de Edward ficou tenso. Mesmo Bella já tendo explicado antes que o sonho era completamente diferente do que ele tinha presumido, ele não conseguia evitar a súbita onda de preocupação que o tomou. Seu coração batia mais rápido e ele podia sentir a adrenalina em seu corpo funcionando, causando uma fina camada de suor que se formava na extremidade de suas sobrancelhas.

"O que você quer dizer com estranho, Bella?" Edward perguntou bruscamente. Ele estava nervoso. A última coisa que ele queria era que Bella começasse a ter aqueles pesadelos novamente.

"Relaxa, Edward," Bella o confortou, batendo gentilmente em seu braço. "Eu já te disse, é um sonho bom - eu acho... Não sei. Eu sempre acordo porque eu não consigo descobrir o que ele significa."

Edward então relaxou ao ouvir a explicação de Bella. A reação dele era inevitável. Ele sempre teve uma percepção - uma necessidade, digamos - de proteger àqueles que ele amava, mas com Bella era uma situação totalmente diferente. Havia nele uma urgência em sempre mantê-la segura, estar lá para pegá-la quando ela caísse, estar presente para abraçá-la quando ela chorasse ou quando ela se chateasse e tentasse socar uma parede. Era algo inexplicável, mas ele não conseguia evitar.

Ele apenas precisava saber que ela estaria sempre segura.

"Então, o que tem de tão confuso nesse sonho que não te deixa dormir?" Ele perguntou curioso. Ele realmente queria saber, e o rubor que lentamente se espalhava pelo rosto dela fazia aumentar seu interesse.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça em recusa. Sem chances que ela iria contar a Edward sobre o homem sem face. Ela tinha uma _leve_ suspeita de que ele riria da cara dela.

"Qual é, Bella. Me conta. Deve ser um sonho muito bom mesmo pra deixar você assim toda perturbada," ele a provocou, a induzindo a contá-lo. Devia haver uma razão, alguma explicação lógica para ela estar corando. "É um sonho molhado, não é? Você faz sexo bem safado com alguém nele. Quem é? Ahn? Quem? Será que você está assim toda apavorada porque é um sonho erótico com uma garota?" Ele continuou a sugerir, tentando de qualquer maneira arrancar uma resposta dela.

"Não é um sonho erótico!" Ela praticamente gritou para Edward, a manta envolvida em seu corpo deslizando de seus ombros. Edward imediatamente reparou no ombro nu, fazendo com que a conversa mudasse o curso.

"Você está pelada debaixo dessa manta?" Ele perguntou, tentando dar uma olhada.

"Sim," Bella respondeu, meneando a cabeça no processo, e pegando a ponta da coberta que tinha caído de seu corpo. Estava frio dentro da casa deles, e apesar de já ser o meio de abril, ainda estava frio no espaçoso apartamento.

"A manta não faz parte do meu prêmio, Isabella. Passa isso pra cá!" Ele insistiu, começando a puxar dela a coberta. Ela agarrou a manta com toda a força que conseguia à essa hora da manhã. Edward fez parecer fácil ao arrancá-la completamente do corpo dela com apenas uma mão.

Ele olhou para ela tremendo no sofá enquanto tentava se cobrir, mas parecia que ela estava mais era tentando se manter aquecida.

"Você está com frio?" Ele perguntou com sinceridade, já começando a envolver a manta no corpo dela novamente.

"Ora, estamos em abril, seu idiota. Não podia ter esperado pra criar essa coisa de andar pelada em alguma semana de junho ou julho, quando já estaria quente?" Ela reclamou, e envolveu mais firmemente o cobertor em torno dela, olhando Edward ir para o outro lado da sala.

"O que você está fazendo?" Ela perguntou, observando enquanto ele ia em direção à parede e percebendo o que ele estava a ponto de fazer.

"Vou ligar o aquecedor. Você _vai_ andar pelada pela casa pelo resto da semana, exceto ao sair para trabalhar ou se tiver acabado de chegar. Estamos entendidos?" Sua voz estava dura, seu comportamento severo. Ele estava tentando intimidar Bella, e por alguns breves segundos, tinha funcionado. Ele notou o modo como os olhos dela se arregalaram, e como sua respiração tinha acelerado.

"Entendeu, Bella?" Ele perguntou mais uma vez, se exibindo para reafirmar à ela que ele tinha sido o vitorioso na noite passada. Na verdade, tudo não passava de repreensão por ela ter evitado suas perguntas sobre o sonho mais cedo. Eles jamais guardavam segredos um do outro, e mesmo sabendo que uma hora ela lhe contaria, o fato de que ela não queria lhe contar agora mesmo, o perturbava. Parecia quase como uma traição.

"Sim, entendi, Edward. Mas por enquanto eu vou ficar com a manta, até que esteja aquecido o suficiente," ela argumentou, fazendo beicinho como uma criança cuja mãe não iria comprar o chocolate que ela queria.

"Está bem. Agora vai fazer o café da manhã. Eu estou com fome," ele ordenou, mas seu tom era de brincadeira. Ao ouvir isso, Bella tacou uma das almofadas do sofá, e chegou a acertá-lo no ombro. Edward soltou um som de surpresa enquanto Bella comemorou triunfante.

"Cacete, eu não acredito que aquilo realmente me acertou," ele pareceu chocado ao pegar a almofada e fingir que ia jogar de volta para Bella, mas em vez disso apenas a colocou de volta no sofá ao ir para a cozinha.

"Nem eu. Agora está sete milhões para o Edward versus um para Bella! Uhul! Finalmente eu entrei no placar!" ela comemorou, Edward rindo da brincadeira juvenil.

"Na verdade, são oito milhões e quatro contra o seu um. Não erre o resultado!"

"Que seja, Sr. Perfeição," Bella murmurou, sua voz condescendente. Ela se levantou e foi sentar em uma das cadeiras da cozinha. Seus olhos arregalaram-se no momento em que eles pousaram sobre a mesa. Quase que instantaneamente, imagens da noite anterior começaram a inundar sua mente: a imagem da luz da cozinha para a qual ela ficou olhando enquanto Edward a levava a novos horizontes; a imagem de Edward de pé ao seu lado enquanto ele a masturbava até ela perder a noção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

"Tudo bem aí?" Edward perguntou, sorrindo presunçoso para Bella. Ele havia notado a expressão entorpecida em seu rosto no momento que o olhar dela recaiu sobre a mesa. Ela estava pensando sobre a noite de ontem, e era exatamente isso o que ele queria. Ele queria que o primeiro pensamento dela sempre que avistasse a mesa fosse sobre o que tinha ocorrido naquela noite. Podem chamá-lo de espertinho, mas saber que ele era o responsável por olhares abobalhados no rosto de uma mulher trazia um sorriso ao seu rosto. Ele era homem, caramba. Ele adorava saber que era bom de cama - quer dizer, nesse caso, bom de mesa.

"Estou bem," Bella respondeu, sua voz trepidando. Ela estava seguindo com as unhas os caminhos dos veios da madeira da mesa, algumas vezes parando para circundar uma roda perto de seu cotovelo.

"Tem certeza? Você parece meio estupefata."

"Estou bem, sério! Ahn... você limpou a mesa ontem à noite depois do... você sabe..." Bella deixou a voz esvanecer, corando com o simples pensamento do que aconteceu ali.

"Eu sabia que você estava pensando nisso!" Edward riu, sua voz ficando cada vez mais alta conforme o rubor na face de Bella se intensificava. "Não se preocupe com isso. Eu desinfetei com Clorox, com Pinho Sol, taquei uma bomba atômica na mesa ontem à noite depois que você gozou com o esguicho," ele contou normalmente, como se não fosse grande coisa, mas Bella ficou mais vermelha, mais avermelhada do que Edward um dia já viu.

"Você pode não falar isso, por favor?" Ela implorou, sua voz quase inaudível.

"Falar o quê? Esguicho? Esguichinho, esguicho, esguicho, esguicho?"

"Argh, por favor! Isso soa tão nojento," ela declarou, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos. Edward, sempre travesso, decidiu provocar Bella um pouco mais. Com a cabeça nas mãos, ela não conseguiu ver Edward se abaixando ao seu lado, até que era tarde demais.

"Aposto que a _sensação_ não foi nada nojenta. Aposto que foi bom, _muito_ bom. Diria até que foi orgástico, que foi de abalar as estruturas, um prazer como nenhum outro," ele sussurrou na orelha dela. Bella estremeceu quando o calor de sua boca fez com que os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçassem, mas aquilo não impediu o ataque verbal de Edward à vergonha de Bella.

"Eu aposto que você não se importaria de repetir a dose agora mesmo," ele lhe falou, habilmente a tirando da cadeira e a pondo em cima da mesa.

"Edward!" Bella gritou quando suas costas nuas deitaram sobre a superfície fria da mesa. Ela tentou desesperadamente segurar a manta que escorregava, mas não conseguiu pegá-la, especialmente com Edward subindo uma perna e outra em cada lado dela.

"Bella," ele praticamente rugiu, rebolando os quadris de encontro aos dela. "Você tem um corpo maravilhoso, Bells. Nunca vou entender por que você prefere se esconder por trás dessas roupas de senhora."

"Você parece até Alice," ela conseguiu falar enquanto relutava contra o aperto de Edward. Ele estava facilmente prendendo ambos os braços dela com apenas uma mão. A outra estava acariciando o inferior de um de seus seios.

"Alice tem tendência a saber das coisas, mesmo quando não deve," ele comentou, mantendo seu toque leve. Existia algo incrivelmente sensual sobre prender alguém embaixo de você. Ele podia ver o prazer que isso tinha trazido à Bella quando ela o amarrou. Nessa posição, você era capaz de sentir a pulsação da outra pessoa acelerando sob a sua mão que segurava o pulso dela. Você podia claramente sentir a excitação da pessoa. Dessa posição, você conseguia quase tudo o que queria. Era uma posição de completa dominância, e ele amava isso.

O poder era intoxicante.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo?" Bella questionou sem muita vontade, e Edward sabia disso. Por mais que ela estivesse tentando relutar, ainda assim ela estava gostando da situação em que se encontrava.

"Nada," Edward falou repentinamente, saindo de cima de Bella e descendo da mesa, deixando-a atordoada. Ela seguiu os gestos de Edward e saiu da mesa também, sentando-se de volta em sua cadeira, sem a manta, ainda perplexa pelo que tinha acabado de acontecer.

"Entendeu," Edward começou. "Nada de manta!" Ele ditou em seu local no fogão. Ele quebrou um ovo sobre uma frigideira que chiava. Bella fez um beicinho para aquela revelação.

"Os seus colegas de trabalho sabem o quão imbecil você é?" Ela ralhou, cruzando os braços sobre os seios nus, e o sorriso no rosto de Edward falhou por um momento.

"Não, lá na empresa todos acham que eu sou o perfeito cavalheiro!" Ele respondeu, enquanto cuidava dos ovos.

"Meio narcisista, não?" Bella acusou, cruzando as pernas, e agora escondendo tudo o que Edward queria ver.

"Que seja. Vá pegar uns pratos e o suco," ele lhe ordenou enquanto virava os ovos uma última vez antes de colocá-los em dois pratos, que Bella tinha acabado de pegar. Ele sentou-se na cadeira e se juntou à Bella, que começava a comer.

"Sabe qual é a melhor coisa nos ovos fritos com gema mole?" Edward perguntou, sua voz quase entregando o que ele diria a seguir.

"Conte-me, Edward."

"É que eles _esguicham_ quando você estoura a gema!" Ele respondeu, demonstrando sua observação e comendo um pedaço de seu café da manhã.

"Babaca," Bella murmurou enquanto servia para si um copo de suco de cranberry.

"Você vai pagar por esse comentário no sábado, Srta. Swan. Falando nisso, levanta essa sua bunda com pintinha daí e vai lá pegar o gorro!"

"Seu babaca!" Ela rugiu para ele enquanto se levantava. Edward assistiu satisfeito enquanto os quadris nus dela balançavam ao andar para o quarto dele. Ele ficou extremamente tentado a segui-la e começar a próxima semana bem ali e agora, mas Bella tinha voltado do quarto antes mesmo que ele conseguisse completar o pensamento.

"Anda logo e tira essa droga dessa letra!" Ela bufou impacientemente enquanto segurava o gorro na direção dele.

"Você não sabe perder, Isabella," ele comentou, retirando um daqueles mágicos enroladinhos de papel para fora da touca de esqui. Assim que terminou de ler a letra, ele jogou o papel no lixo, rasgando-o em pedaços antes. Parecia um agourento confete jogado para dentro da lixeira.

"Eu vou adorar essa semana, e esse fim de semana... PUTA MERDA! Esse fim de semana vai ser demais!"

"Que maravilha," Bella respondeu, tentando soar desinteressada, mas ela provavelmente estava mais excitada pelo fim de semana do que Edward. Os sábados estavam rapidamente começando a se tornar o seu dia da semana favorito.

"Ah, pare de ser tão reclamona. Já temos quatro letras concluídas, mais vinte e duas pela frente, Esguichinho."

"Vai se fuder, Edward!"

* * *

**N/T:** Acho que não tenho nada a declarar nesse capítulo, então, que tal clicar no botãozinho verde ali embaixo e deixar uma **Review**? Me sinto abandonada quando vocês favoritam a história e não deixam nem uma reviewzinha!

Beijos! :)


	12. Cap 10: C é de Controle

**Aviso** sobre esse capítulo: é o mais forte até agora, e o mais gráfico também. Não é nada muito incomum e nem mais intenso do que a maioria das fics por aí, mas pra quem não tá acostumada, eu peço que não se assustem. hahah

E o resto eu deixo pra falar lá embaixo. Até mais!

* * *

_"Aquele que controla o presente, controla o passado. Aquele que controla o passado, controla o futuro."_

- George Orwell (1903 - 1950), em _1984_; Livro Um, Capítulo III.

* * *

**Capítulo Dez: C é de Controle  
**

Edward amava estar no controle de tudo. De seu trabalho, de sua vida cotidiana, de sua vida sexual; sempre que existisse uma forma de tomar a frente da situação, ele a agarraria. Não existiam poréns sobre o assunto. Ele amava estar no controle de tudo. Isso estava gravado em sua natureza desde tenra idade.

Quando Edward tinha cinco anos, ele foi eleito o líder de seu grupo de amigos com quem brincava, pelas outras crianças desse círculo de amizade. Não é como se ele tivesse se autodenominado líder, mas seus amigos - bem, seus conhecidos de início de vida -, o elegeram como o seu representante, por assim dizer.

Quando ele estava no jardim de infância, sua professora dividira a turma em três grupos distintos, igualmente constituídos por pares. Cada grupo tinha três meninos e três meninas.

Edward ficou de coração partido quando Bella não fora escolhida para estar em seu grupo, e depois ele ficou observando como o grupo no qual ela tinha sido colocada praticamente a excluía das brincadeiras, dia após dia. Aquela a quem ele assistia sentada em um canto solitária, encolhida com uma cópia surrada de _Clifford - O Cachorrão Vermelho_ em seu pequeno colo, era sua melhor amiga. Mesmo naquele tempo, ele sabia que seria o seu dever garantir a felicidade dela.

Ele então assumiu o controle da situação.

Após seu grupo ter o nomeado líder, ele chamou Bella para sentar junto com eles. Mesmo com cinco anos de idade, Bella era teimosa como uma mula. Ela protestou efusivamente, argumentando sobre como eles se dariam mal por quebrar as regras, e como o grupo dela iria ficar bravo com ela por meterem eles em confusão.

Ele lhe disse para não se preocupar com isso.

Quando Bella se uniu a eles durante a hora de brincar, a professora imediatamente notou. Ela atravessou a sala, indo em direção à mesa em que eles estavam sentados e perguntou à Bella o motivo de ela estar dividindo uma cadeira com Edward, já que seu grupo estava sentado do outro lado da sala. Mas antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward respondeu por ela. Aos cinco anos ele já era encantador.

"Bem, Srta. Cope, aquele grupo fica ignorando ela. Não é assim que um grupo deve funcionar. Então a gente convidou ela para sentar com o nosso grupo. Tem algum problema?" ele perguntou, o mais doce e timidamente possível, e isso funcionou como mágica. Ele era um garotinho lindo, com aquela gloriosa confusão bronze de cabelos, bochechas rosadas, e grandes, hipnotizantes olhos verdes.

"Você está certo, Edward," ela falou, uma pitada de orgulho em sua voz. A Srta. Cope tinha observado Bella enquanto o seu grupo a deixava no ostracismo. Ela também reparou em como Edward e seu grupo haviam observado Bella, especialmente Edward. Ele estivera sempre de olhos nela durante a semana na qual o grupo a colocou de lado. A Srta. Cope tinha visto a expressão sombria no rosto dele toda vez que Bella enxugava as lágrimas em seu pequenino rosto. Ela sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo até que ele convidasse Bella para se unir ao grupo dele.

Aquela foi a primeira vez em que Edward tomou as rédeas da situação, mas não foi a última.

Aquele dia havia lhe dado um gosto do poder que o controle possuía. A partir daí, Edward sempre tentou se configurar em um papel que exercesse poder. No primário, havia sido o papel de líder dos grupos de trabalhos escolares. No ensino fundamental, fora o papel de presidente de turma do oitavo ano, e no ensino médio foram os papéis de quase tudo: de capitão do time de beisebol, de presidente do corpo estudantil, de presidente da Sociedade de Honra Nacional - diabos, ele era até o presidente do clube de Ciências e Tecnologia, e ele mal comparecia às reuniões.

Poderia até se dizer que ele controlava a amizade que ele tinha com Bella, mas não de uma forma ruim... talvez. Ele tinha sido a pessoa a acalmar Bella no supermercado, no dia em que eles se conheceram. Ele tinha sido a pessoa a persuadir Bella a entrar em seu grupo; ele havia sido a pessoa que convencera Bella a ir ao aniversário de onze anos de Eric Yorkie; e sim, havia sido idéia dele que eles perdessem a virgindade um para o outro, e até mesmo atualmente, havia sido sua idéia começar essa louca brincadeira do alfabeto, e isso estava o torturando lentamente.

Ele estava começando a ficar acostumado a ter esse alívio semanal. O medo dele era de que quando tudo isso acabasse, ele não conseguiria viver sem aquela certeza de que teria sexo, por mais rude e maléfico que isso soasse. Ele era homem, caramba, e gostava de transar, com o máximo de freqüência possível.

Seu primeiro erro no que condizia ao jogo, tinha sido iniciá-lo, mas o segundo maior erro foi ter mandado Bella andar nua pela casa a semana inteira.

Essa sim era de uma pura, absoluta, cruel e incomum tortura.

O corpo de Bella era incrível, e sempre foi. Mesmo quando estava passando pelos estágios esquisitos da puberdade, ela ainda assim tinha um corpo maravilhoso. Ela sempre teve pernas que não acabavam mais, e então um dia seus seios apareceram. Durante o verão antes do início do primeiro ano do ensino médio¹, ele sugeriu que os dois passassem o tempo na piscina da casa dele. Eles caíam na água quase todos os dias.

Ele era um adolescente cheio de hormônios; julguem-no por querer ver peitos a cada chance que ele tivesse!

Mas agora, Bella era uma mulher estonteante, cheia de curvas, seios que cabiam perfeitamente nas mãos dele, e um bumbum redondinho e arrebitado, o qual ele não fazia idéia de quando tinha surgido. Ele ficara maravilhado por esse fato após a primeira noite do jogo. Ele não conseguia acreditar que nunca havia reparado naquilo.

oOo

A segunda-feira tinha sido terrível, e não apenas por conta do trabalho, apesar de o trabalho ter praticamente sugado qualquer entusiasmo que ele tivesse em ir para casa ao encontro de uma Bella pelada. Mas entrar por aquela porta na segunda à noite, somente tratou de firmar o seu mal-humor, pois lá estava Bella, vestindo apenas um avental enquanto cozinhava.

Tortura. Uma _puta_ de uma tortura.

Ali estava a bunda dela em exposição, o pequeno laço que amarrava o avental pousado bem acima, como se fosse um presente para ele abrir.

"Acho que um avental é considerado vestimenta, Bella," ele provocou ao entrar na cozinha, rapidamente surrupiando um pedaço de frango já cozido.

"Não toque na comida, Edward. Você ainda não lavou as mãos," ela o castigou, estapeando a mão dele com a colher de pau que segurava.

"Me desculpe, mamãe," ele choramingou, roubando outro pedaço de frango quando Bella voltou sua atenção para o arroz sobre o fogão.

"Como foi seu dia?" ela perguntou, aparentemente confortável com essa história de ficar nua, mas Edward tinha motivos para acreditar que isso se devia apenas ao fato de ela estar usando o avental.

"Horrível. E o seu?"

"Melhor que o seu, eu acho." ela riu, indo pegar algumas taças na prateleira. Edward ficou observando os músculos das pernas dela se esticarem. Ele teve que conter o rugido que lentamente tentava escapar de sua boca.

"Qual é a desse avental aí?" ele perguntou, se retraindo por conta do impulso enervante de querer retirar a peça.

"Eu não quero queimar nenhum mamilo," ela comentou, dando de ombros ao desligar o fogão. Edward assentiu para a explicação.

"Ohh, você fez isso por mim, não é?"

"Por você? Como isso pode ser por você? Eu é que não quero me queimar caso o óleo espirre," ela argumentou, pegando uma concha e pondo um bocado de arroz e um pouco de frango em um prato para Edward e outro para ela. Ela andou até a mesa e colocou os pratos ali em cima. Edward pegou os copos e os talheres.

"Não, você sabe que eu não gosto de peito tostado. É por isso que você vestiu o avental," ele ralhou, comendo uma garfada de sua comida.

"Eu não acredito que você tem vinte e cinco anos, Edward. Jura? Sério mesmo? Essa foi a coisa mais imatura que você já disse."

"Ah, é a mãe!"

"Retiro o que disse."

Terça e quarta passaram do mesmo jeito que segunda, mas quinta-feira, a porcaria da quinta quase matou Edward.

Ele entrou no apartamento após um longo dia de trabalho, apenas para encontrar Bella fazendo seus exercícios de ioga na sala de estar.

Uma coisa era assistir Bella fazendo aquele negócio de "intenso alongamento com as pernas afastadas" vestida com uma calça de moletom, mas assisti-la fazendo isso enquanto ela estava nua era quase como assistir pornografia ao vivo. Pelo modo como ela estava debruçada para frente, ela ficava exposta para ele, completamente aberta, e _porra_, ela parecia até estar excitada.

Ele teve que pular os cumprimentos aquela noite, por que senão ele iria tomá-la ali mesmo no meio da sala. E isso seria contra as regras.

As regras eram claras. Sábados seriam os dias que eles transariam, não nas quintas, mas droga, todo esse negócio de Bella-pelada estava o perseguindo, e feio. Todos os dias tudo o que ele queria fazer era atacá-la. Durante as manhãs, ele queria debruçá-la sobre a mesa da cozinha, tomá-la no chão e contra a geladeira. À noite, ele queria tomá-la no sofá, sobre a mesa de jantar, contra a parede do lado direito, contra a parede mais ao sul, contra todas as paredes.

Era tortura, e ele tinha feito isso consigo mesmo; ele era um idiota.

Edward nunca havia ficado mais feliz em sua vida por uma sexta-feira ter chegado. Ele estava cansado de ter que correr para o quarto feito um garoto adolescente na puberdade para bater uma.

E o sábado... sábado foi quase como um Natal para ele. Ele achou que seu pau iria cair. Nunca ele havia estado tão fora de controle de seus hormônios como nessa semana. Era tão bizarro e tão indesejável.

Ele acordou mais cedo do que Bella no sábado, um fato que era comum, mas que ultimamente tinha se tornado uma raridade. Ele preparou o café da manhã e quase se engasgou em um pedaço de torrada quando Bella saiu do banheiro. Ela cheirava divinamente bem. E foi como a porra de um reflexo Pavloviano² - sua boca salivou e seu membro deu um pulo.

"Bom dia," ele grunhiu, sua voz rouca. Ele não teve a intenção de soar daquela maneira, mas era porque ele tinha que se policiar. O que ele realmente queria dizer era: "Eu mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você", mas aquilo seria um pouco rude para se dizer às nove da manhã, até mesmo para alguém como ele.

"Bom dia," ela respondeu, praticamente sugando o café escaldante.

"Suponho que você não conseguiu dormir muito ontem à noite," ele comentou ao colocar um prato na frente de Bella.

"Não, na verdade eu dormi muito bem. Eu não tive aquele sonho de novo, apesar de que a mesma pessoa apareceu nesse também."

"Jura? Então por que essa compulsão por cafeína?"

"Sinto que precisarei dela hoje," ela sussurrou, corando. Edward sorriu. Ele amava quando ela corava. Sempre amou. Existia algo de tão meigo e inocente nisso, que quase parecia estranho que alguém como Bella tivesse razões para corar, especialmente depois de tudo que vem acontecendo entre os dois nas últimas duas semanas.

"Decisão inteligente," ele respondeu. O que ele queria mesmo responder era alguma coisa espertinha que soasse pervertida, mas preferiu conter suas emoções. Ele queria permanecer no controle para que essa noite saísse do jeito que ele havia planejado em sua mente desde a noite de Domingo.

"Então, o que nós faremos?" Ela perguntou, não perturbada pela intensidade do questionamento. "Você não me contou a letra ontem, então..."

"Tirei a letra C," ele falou, sua voz severa.

"C? E o que C significa?"

"Completo Controle Cullen!" Ele respondeu, levantando rapidamente da mesa, e dando um susto em Bella. Eram dez da manhã, e ele iria começar o fim de semana agora mesmo porque ele não estava mais aguentando.

"Levante-se, Bella," ele mandou, retirando a camiseta. Sua ereção agora estava apertada contra sua calça de moletom. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se, questionando as ações dele.

"Sim, nós iremos fazer isso agora. Você não faz idéia de como tem sido difícil pra mim a semana inteira," ele rugiu, marchando de encontro à Bella, enquanto ela andava para trás até ficar contra a parede. "Ver você desfilar por aqui pelada, como se fosse uma estátua grega... Foi uma puta de uma agonia."

"Edward," a voz dela tremeu ao chamar pelo nome dele. Ele estava bem em frente à Bella, e podia sentir a temperatura dela subindo. Ele quase podia sentir o sangue fluindo de modo errático enquanto o coração dela bombeava-o furiosamente.

"Agh, Bella," ele gemeu, sua boca indo atacar o pescoço dela, mordiscando-o fortemente. Ele estava pouco se lixando se ela gritasse com ele amanhã por conta das marcas. Nesse momento ele faria de tudo o que quisesse, e a julgar pelos gemidos e dedos de Bella que se enroscavam em seu cabelo, ele achava que ela estava pouco se importando também.

"Bella," ele murmurou contra a clavícula dela. Suas mãos agarravam-na violentamente pelo quadris enquanto ele investia o seu quadril contra o dela. Ele estava tão demasiadamente excitado - ele ficou a semana inteira assim -, e agora finalmente, ele finalmente estava conseguindo o que precisava.

"Agh," era tudo o que Bella conseguia deixar escapar entre os gemidos e as arfadas que ela emitia continuamente. Edward estava se deleitando com os sons; eles eram como música, uma peça completa de uma orquestra, como a mais grandiosa sonata de Mozart.

"Merda! Porra, Bella. Você sabe que eu odeio não estar no controle," ele proclamou contra os seios dela, sua língua circulando um mamilo antes de tomá-lo em sua boca, ambos gemendo em uníssono. Suas mãos ásperas rudemente viajavam para cima e para baixo do torso dela, enquanto ele descia seus beijos pela extensão da barriga de Bella, até chegar bem acima de seu sexo. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da excitação dela e aquilo era intoxicante.

Edward se pôs de joelhos, seu rosto ficando a apenas alguns centímetros longe dela, e ele olhou para o seu rosto enquanto ela olhava para ele.

"Por favor," ela implorou, quando um dedo dele apartava seus lábios inferiores. Ele gemeu involuntariamente quando ela pediu aquilo. _'Porra'_, ele pensou, _'ela está molhada pra caralho.'_

Ele assoprou ar fresco contra a umidade que acabara de desvendar, fazendo Bella estremecer.

"Céus, Bella, eu amo sua boceta," ele rugiu contra ela, roubando uma lambida. "Amo o seu cheiro, e o seu gosto," ele gemeu, dando outra longa lambida nela antes de se levantar, para a surpresa de Bella.

"Mas sabe de uma coisa, o dia de hoje é em função de mim, e o que eu amo mais do que o seu gosto," ele sussurrou na orelha dela, mordiscando-a - aquilo realmente era um fetiche dele. "Eu amo a maneira como você mexe quando eu estou dentro de você."

Bella arfou com a admissão dele, seus olhos se rebatendo até fecharem enquanto dois dedos de Edward espalhavam a umidade antes de deslizarem facilmente para dentro dela. Ele estocou os dedos no mesmo modo como fez quando ela estava deitada sobre a mesa. Ele viu os olhos de Bella rolarem para dentro de sua cabeça, e sua boca se abrir. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e suas mãos tentavam achar um refúgio em qualquer lugar que ela pudesse alcançar. Elas estavam no cabelo dele, nos bíceps, nas costas, até que repousaram nas coxas de Edward.

Ele podia sentir que ela estava prestes a gozar, e então afastou seus dedos para longe dela.

"Foda-se isso," ele grunhiu contra o ouvido dela. "Você não vai gozar antes de mim hoje. Fique de joelhos, Bella," ele comandou, sua voz rigorosa, enquanto ele a empurrava para baixo pelos ombros, até que os joelhos dela encontrassem o chão frio de ladrilho. Ele arrancou a calça de moletom e sua cueca boxer em um único ágil movimento; Bella assistiu os tecidos caírem no chão, com atenção. Edward observou Bella enquanto ela espiava sua excitação, dura e rígida na frente dela, e os olhos dela estavam largos e entusiasmados.

Bella o pegou em um aperto firme e a cabeça de Edward caiu para trás; as mãos dela eram tão quentes, tão macias. Ele gemeu quando ela assoprou ar quente contra a cabeça inchada de seu membro, lambendo a gota de pré-gozo que havia se formado ali.

"Sua boca, Bella. Eu preciso da sua boca," ele instruiu, correndo os dedos pelo cabelo molhado dela, tentando trazer seus lábios para envolvê-lo.

"Merda," ele grunhiu quando os lábios dela se fecharam ao redor da cabeça de sua ereção. Ela sugou firmemente, lambendo a pequena fenda ao se afastar, e em seguida tomou-o para dentro de sua boca. Ela começou a balançar a cabeça para frente e para trás, definindo um ritmo lento e estável que variava entre chupar e lamber. Edward gemeu em apreço a quente sucção da boca de Bella enquanto ela ditava seu ritmo. Ele tão logo percebeu que estava perdendo o seu controle, e agarrou a cabeça dela, começando a estocar dentro de sua garganta, amando os pequenos sons de engasgo que ela fazia quando ele empurrava fundo demais.

_Hoje o foco era ele_, ele lhe recordou através das duas mãos que seguravam a cabeça dela firmemente e encontravam o ritmo que _ele_ gostava. Ele podia sentir a compressão começando a surgir, quando a boca de Bella se apertou em torno dele enquanto ela deglutia e o trazia mais para dentro.

"Porra, Bells. Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu estou esperando pra ter a sua boca em mim. Ugh, você nem me deixou te tocar da última vez. Caralho, isso, assim mesmo," ele murmurou, fechando o aperto no cabelo dela e investindo os quadris contra sua boca com mais vigor. Bella gemeu em volta dele, as vibrações criando sensações maravilhosas. Uma das mãos dela desceram até suas bolas e Bella começou a acariciá-lo, continuando a sugar e engolir ao redor da sua ereção.

"Bella, Bella. Merda," ele clamou, sentindo a compressão em suas bolas conforme o iminente orgasmo se aproximava. Bella pode sentir a proximidade, e então Edward explodiu dentro de sua garganta, enquanto ela corria os dentes ao longo da veia protuberante na parte de baixo do membro dele.

"Merda! Caralho! Porra, Bella," ele berrou ao liberar seu orgasmo, rebolando os quadris enquanto esvaziava tudo que tinha dentro dele na garganta de Bella. Ela o retirou de sua boca com um estalo no final e Edward se jogou contra a parede, enquanto Bella se levantava. Ela sorriu para ele antes de chegar perto dele. Ela posicionou sua garganta ao lado do ouvido dele e então deglotiu audivelmente. Edward soltou uma arfada irritada depois de ouvi-la engolindo seu gozo. Ele rugiu e pegou Bella, a jogando facilmente por cima de seus ombros.

"Edward!" ela exclamou, ainda sem fôlego, enquanto ele ia para a sala e a carregava até o sofá, colocando-a debruçada sobre o braço do móvel. A posição a deixou completamente exposta, bem perto dele.

"Edward," ela chamou seu nome novamente, a súbita onda de ar fresco varrendo contra sua umidade.

"Bella, por mais que eu tenha adorado aquele seu showzinho lá na cozinha, eu acho que você precisa pagar por subestimar a minha posição. _Eu_ estou no controle de tudo o que acontece hoje," ele a informou, assim que sua mão fez contato com o traseiro dela. Bella gritou enquanto ele dava um, dois, três tapas em sua bunda, depois acariciando o local ao ficar avermelhado.

"Eu amo ver você assim, toda aberta pra mim, molhada pra mim, ansiando pelo meu pau," ele rugiu na orelha dela, se inclinando sobre ela. A posição permitiu que ela o sentisse novamente duro contra ela. Edward tinha um período muito rápido de recuperação; ele ainda era jovem. Quando adolescente, ele era capaz de estar pronto e com fibra para recomeçar em um minuto. Apenas uma leve brisa contra seu membro seria capaz de deixá-lo excitado de novo.

"Mal posso esperar para entrar em você, Bella. Você faz os sons mais bonitos," ele continuou a sussurrar no ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo. Bella gemeu, e Edward reciprocou.

"Amo como você se mexe quando estou dentro de você, Bella, eu realmente amo."

"Então que diabos você está esperando?" Bella falou ferozmente, impaciente enquanto Edward beijava seu ombro. Ele riu levemente contra a pele dela.

"É isso o que você quer? Você quer que eu te tome bem aqui, no sofá que seu pai comprou para nós? Isso é muita safadeza, Isabella. Não acho que o Chefe Swan aprovaria esses nossos atos adúlteros," ele a provocou, ao mesmo tempo em que sua ereção provocava a entrada dela.

"Edward, por favor," ela implorou, girando a cabeça para olhar para ele.

"Eu amo o poder que eu exerço sobre você," ele grunhiu ao estocar de uma vez só para dentro dela, imergindo-se completamente em seu calor, não agindo lentamente. Ele estava no controle nesse momento, e ele queria algo imoral, algo cru, algo absolutamente obsceno.

"Edward, a camisinha!" Bella gritou, afastando-se dele, mas Edward a trouxe de volta.

"Eu sou saudável, você é saudável. Faz tempo que nós não transamos com outras pessoas, e eu sei que você toma pílula desde os dezesseis anos. Eu vejo você as tomando religiosamente a cada manhã antes de sair para o trabalho. Eu quero te sentir," ele gemeu, e agarrou fortemente os quadris dela, estocando seu membro ainda mais profundamente, enquanto ela gemia.

Bella gritava em êxtase à medida que Edward definia um ritmo de fortes e rápidas estocadas, alternando-as com as lentas e regulares. As paredes internas dela se comprimiam ao redor dele como uma luva, o que fazia Edward gemer. Ela era tão quente, e tão macia, como um veludo.

Ele realmente amava fodê-la, e informou isso a ela.

"Eu amo foder você, Bella, me diz que você também ama," ele ordenou, pegando o cabelo dela e o usando para puxá-la para cima. As costas dela se arquearam sobre o sofá e para longe de Edward, enquanto ele continuou a investir forte para dentro dela.

"Eu... eu... amo," ela falou baixinho.

"Diz que você também ama quando eu te _fodo_, Bella," ele comandou, dando um puxão no cabelo e metendo nela com mais força do que antes.

"Oh Deus," ela arfou. "Eu... eu am...amo... quando... você, caralho, quando você me fo... ai meu Deus, me fode."

Ele riu, e soltou o cabelo de Bella, mas ela permaneceu arqueada, levantada e encostada contra Edward. A mão dele encontrou seu clitóris, e ele o esfregou com força, juntamente com suas estocadas.

Ele gozou primeiro, como disse que faria, e liberou seu orgasmo, balançando-se para dentro do corpo de Bella. Ele a trouxe para o ápice quando beliscou seu clitóris entre os dedos. Ela berrou e se apertou em torno dele, o interior dela comprimindo-o com toda a força, retirando até a última gota do gozo em seu membro.

Edward caiu contra Bella quando ela se jogou para frente, ficando deitada de bruços sobre o braço do sofá.

"Edward, sai de cima de mim," Bella reclamou embaixo de todo o peso dele.

"Só um segundo," ele murmurou contra o ombro dela, e sai de dentro de Bella, observando o seu próprio líquido escorrendo pelo interior das coxas dela. Aquilo foi, sem dúvida nenhuma, a coisa mais sexy que ele já viu. Talvez tenha sido também a mais obscena.

Quando ele se afastou, Bella sentou-se no sofá, recuperando seu fôlego, e Edward sentou-se ao lado dela.

"São onze horas," ele comentou.

"Sim, e daí?" Bella argumentou, sua respiração começando a lentamente voltar ao normal.

"Isso significa mais treze horas disso aqui," ele falou, agarrando Bella e colocando-a em seu colo.

"Você está zoando com a minha cara?" ela perguntou, aturdida.

"Não!"

Às dez, Edward tomou Bella contra o sofá, às onze ele a tomou sentado no sofá. Por volta do meio-dia eles almoçaram, e então à uma da tarde eles tiraram um cochilo. Às três ele a tomou encostado contra a geladeira, às cinco eles jantaram, às seis eles cochilaram novamente, e às oito Edward tomou Bella sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Quando eram onze da noite, ambos já dormiam audivelmente na cama de Edward, exaustos por suas aventuras, mas Edward tinha tomado as rédeas, assegurando-se que Bella dormisse antes dele.

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹Lá nos EUA, os adolescentes começam o ensino médio por volta dos 13/14 anos._

_² Hm, vou tentar explicar resumidamente pelo que eu entendi: o reflexo Pavloviano é descrito pela reação do corpo a um estímulo de algo que lembre o cérebro de alguma coisa que está relacionada ao estímulo, mesmo que esse estímulo esteja ligado indiretamente àquela lembrança. (fonte __www.*cerebromente.*org.*br/n09/mente/pavlov.*htm__)_

_Pra visualizar melhor, aqui uma foto daquela posição de ioga que Bella faz: www.*yogadelaplaine.*org/images/prasaritapadottanasana_pt.*jpg (tire os asteriscos!)_

_E só uma última coisa sobre o capítulo que eu queria acrescentar: _

_Meninas(os), por mais sexy, quente, hot, etc, que tenha sido aquele negócio deles transarem sem camisinha, eu queria pedir (ou alertá-los, tanto faz) para que NÃO sigam esse exemplo. Camisinha **sempre**, ok? Mesmo que você esteja com seu namorado (ou namorada, sei lá) de anos, a não ser que vocês dois tenham como comprovar que são completamente saudáveis e fiéis, na maioria dos casos é de fato possível haver a transmissão de todo o tipo de DST, por mais branda que ela seja. Além disso, eu particulamente acho que quanto mais prevenção melhor, e também nenhum método é 100% seguro, portanto mesmo que se tome pílula deve-se usar sim o preservativo, já que não queremos o risco de uma gravidez indesejada, certo? Não quero dar liçãozinha de moral nem nada, mas acho que é meu dever lembrá-los dessas coisas. Se cuidem, e sejam felizes! ;)  
_

Bom, os updates agora serão UMA vez por semana, e eu vou tentar manter esse esquema até o fim da tradução. Caso aconteça de eu não ter tempo entre um capítulo e outro, o período será de até 15 dias. Se passar disso, vocês podem vir cobrar de mim, ok? Cruzemos os dedos pra que o esquema dê certo! ;D

Antes que eu me esqueça, tenho algumas indicações de fics pra vocês, e eu tenho certeza que vão adorar.

A primeira é **Érotique**, do **Rodrigo Reis**, uma oneshot que eu tive o prazer de ser beta. É Jasper x Alice, ele é vampiro e ela uma dançarina de boate. A fic é quente e intensa, e vocês amarão esse Jasper, leiam! O link está nos meus favorites.

A outra é a outra tradução da qual eu faço parte da equipe, **Holding Out For You**, da **ObsessingOverEdward**. É uma história linda e bastante madura, onde Bella e Edward têm personalidades incríveis e são muito humanos. Tem o link da tradução no meu perfil e nos favorites também.

Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, esse é um dos meus preferidos em termos de lemon nessa fic. Me digam o que acharam, porque vocês não fazem ideia de como eu fico curiosa pra saber o que os leitores estão pensando. Sério!

Então, por favor, deixem suas lindas **REVIEWS**!

Beijos, e até a próxima.


	13. Cap 11: Cinco a menos, vinte e uma por v

**Capítulo Onze: Cinco a menos, Vinte e Uma por vir**

Edward acordou com um sobressalto na manhã de domingo, e a causa não foi um sonho ou pesadelo. Foi porque ele sentiu Bella rolando para o outro lado da cama, e essa era a última coisa que ele queria. Ele se virou para puxá-la de volta, mas parou o movimento, e voltou seu braço para onde estava antes mesmo de encostar nela.

Ela parecia incrivelmente serena, seu corpo nu enroscado em uma posição fetal. Ele não conseguia ver o rosto dela nessa posição, mas podia imaginar a calma que sua feição estaria mostrando.

Ele continuou deitado, porém acordado, na cama depois disso. Edward era uma dessas pessoas que uma vez acordadas, seria definitivo, ele ficaria acordado até que fosse dormir mais tarde à noite.

Ele ficou observando Bella dormir, maravilhado pela curvatura da coluna dela, e na tentação de correr um dedo por aquele pilar de ossos. De onde estava deitado, ele via as marcas de catapora que ela adquirira quando tinha seis anos.

Suas mães os alertaram para que eles não coçassem as feridas. Mas o que elas esperavam? Caramba, elas nem conseguiram manter Edward longe de Bella quando ela ficou doente, o que o levou a pegar catapora também.

Se você parasse para pensar, a situação tinha sido de fato bastante adorável. Apenas imagine uma versão de seis anos de idade de Edward fazendo uma grande pirraça para que ele pudesse visitar sua melhor amiga que estava doente, o que em troca o fez adoecer também, coisa que somente pareceu deixá-lo ainda mais feliz. Primeiro porque ele não tinha que ir à escola; e segundo, porque o tempo que ficou sem ir às aulas, ele passou se recuperando junto com Bella.

Edward riu baixo enquanto seus dedos subconscientemente começaram a percorrer um pequeno caminho por entre as pequeninas cicatrizes circulares, se recordando de como ele tinha a ajudado a coçar os locais onde ela não conseguia alcançar, e como ela fez a mesma coisa por ele.

Ele parou seus movimentos quando Bella se mexeu enquanto dormia. Ela soltou um ínfimo gemido antes de rolar de volta na direção de Edward. Ele sorriu largamente enquanto ela se aninhava contra ele, o quente corpo feminino parecendo tenro e suculento contra o dele. Seu braço encontrou seu caminho ao redor das costas de Bella, e sua mão livre rapidamente se encontrou entrelaçada no cabelo dela. As mechas estavam embaraçadas e bagunçadas das atividades de ontem, e mesmo assim a sensação era de maciez entre os dedos ásperos dele. O cabelo dela ainda continha até um leve resquício do cheiro de morango.

Mais uma vez, ele se pegou sorrindo ao inalar o doce e frutífero aroma.

Ela sempre usara xampu com essência de morango. Ele nunca entendeu o porquê mulheres usavam cosméticos que as fizessem cheirar como doces; ele jamais gostou muito disso, porém ele adorava esse cheiro em Bella. Era reconfortante e intoxicante, tudo num único odor.

Ele riu de leve quando uma pequena trilha de baba começou a escorrer pelo seu peitoral, vindo da boca de Bella. Na maioria dos casos, se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele acharia isso nojento, mas depois de todas as vezes que ele segurara Bella enquanto dormia e ela acordava gritando apavorada, isso era bem-vindo e revigorante. Isso significava que ela estava dormindo profundamente, e esse fato o fazia esquecer-se da saliva quente que chegava mais perto de seu umbigo a cada vez que ele respirava.

Seu braço estava começando a ficar dormente sob o peso de Bella, e ainda assim ele não conseguia ter nem o desejo, nem a força de vontade para se mover daquela posição desconfortável. Ele estava satisfeito onde estava. No momento, ele estava feliz com Bella em seus braços, mas uma rápida espiada no relógio na mesinha de cabeceira o recordou de que ele tinha que começar o seu dia. Ele precisava trabalhar em uma nova campanha para uma inédita pasta de dente para crianças.

Edward olhou para Bella e então novamente para seu relógio-despertador, gemendo. Ele sabia que tinha que se levantar, mas a perspectiva de ficar deitado na cama o dia inteiro com Bella soava _tão_ melhor do que aquilo.

Deslizando-o lentamente, ele retirou seu braço debaixo dela, e saiu da cama. Ele sorriu ao observar Bella se aninhando com o travesseiro dele, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da peça. Edward se encolheu ao ver alguns hematomas nos braços dela, por conta de ontem. Ele tinha a tratado rudemente, e ela não pediu para que ele parasse nem uma vez, ela não gritou de dor nem uma vez, mas mesmo assim ele não podia evitar se sentir mal pelas marcas arroxeadas das mãos dele na pele dos quadris dela, ou pelas familiares marcas vermelhas em seu pescoço.

Andando para longe da cama, ele se esticou, e gemeu quando uma quente sensação se espalhou por seu corpo. Tudo doía, mas da melhor forma possível. Edward estava experimentando, como Emmett sempre dizia, "o tipo bom de dor". Era o tipo de dolorido no corpo que o informava que você tinha feito um sexo maravilhoso na noite anterior. No caso de Edward, sexo maravilhoso quatro vezes no dia anterior.

Cada estalar de seus ossos, cada músculo que ele sentia super usado e repuxando enquanto ele andava para o banheiro apenas faziam Edward sorrir ainda mais. Chegando à sala, ele parou para admirar o estado de caos no qual ele e Bella haviam deixado o local. O sofá estava a alguns metros de onde ele pertencia, as almofadas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, e tinha uma uva que ele havia jogado em Bella durante o jantar e que ele tinha pisado um tempo depois enquanto ia para a cama.

Em sua mente, rápidos flashes de imagens de Bella e ele começaram a surgir. Antes de fechar os olhos, ele viu Bella debruçada sobre o braço do sofá enquanto ele mergulhava descontroladamente para dentro dela, agarrando seus cabelos molhados e puxando seu corpo para ficar contra o dele.

Da posição onde ele estava, ele via a cozinha e mais imagens começaram a aparecer. Lá estava Bella suspensa do chão e imprensada contra a geladeira de metal frio, e também de joelhos o servindo com sua boca. E então, lá estava Bella deitada sobre a mesa, seu corpo se contorcendo enquanto ele provava cada pedaço de sua pele.

Ele já estava duro como diamante quando seus pés enfim o guiaram para o banheiro.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, ele não conseguia se livrar das recordações em sua cabeça, e isso estava apenas fazendo sua ereção pulsar ainda mais. Mesmo ao entrar debaixo da escaldante água do chuveiro, ele não conseguia tirá-la de sua mente. A água somente o fazia lembrar-se do cabelo molhado dela quando ele a tomou no sofá. O calor da água o lembrava do toque de Bella, suave, calmante e quente.

Tudo isso só contribuiu para que seu membro se retorcesse. Edward ficou apenas parado embaixo do chuveiro, enquanto resistia ao impulso de se tocar. Porém, como costumam dizer: "resistir é inútil", então sua mão lenta mas segura, deslizou pelo seu torso, roçou o caminho de pelos em seu baixo-ventre e viajou até sua rígida excitação. Ele permitiu que imagens de Bella e ele se reconstituíssem por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas, enquanto de início ele se provocava. Ele esfregou sua extensão lentamente para baixo, fechando seu punho durante a descida, e fechando ainda mais o aperto ao mover sua mão de volta para cima, seu dedão brincando com a pequena fenda na extremidade. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior para tentar conter o gemido gutural que queria escapar, e a lembrança da língua de Bella surgindo e lambendo seu pré-gozo perolado lhe veio à mente. Edward estremeceu, sua mão se apertando mais uma vez ao seu redor, desta vez apenas metade de seu punho segurando sua ereção. Ele deixou suas unhas curtas roçarem a veia na parte de baixo, imitando os movimentos dos dentes de Bella. Novamente, ele teve que suprimir um gemido, o nome de Bella quase caindo de seus lábios.

Ele já estava respirando pesadamente enquanto a água batia contra seus ombros, e escorregava pelas suas costas. Ele colocou sua mão esquerda o mais firme e seguro possível contra a parede do chuveiro ao aumentar a velocidade da mão que envolvia seu membro. Ele o esfregou rápida e rudemente, se deliciando com a forma com que seus dedos calejados proporcionavam sensações quase tão boas quanto à boca de Bella... _quase_.

A respiração de Edward ficou mais instável conforme ele se aproximava mais de seu clímax. Era como se cada respiração fosse uma arfada. Ele soava como alguém que tinha saído da água depois de muito tempo submergido, quase como o som de duplas respirações de uma vez só.

Apenas instantes depois, o nome de Bella escapuliu de sua boca em um sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que a própria batia na porta do banheiro.

"Edward, pára de tocar punheta e abre essa porta. Eu preciso fazer xixi," ela reclamou, chutando a porta com força.

Edward olhou para a porta, atordoado. Ele ficou encarando-a enquanto sua ereção começava a diminuir em sua mão. Ele tirou os olhos da porta para olhar as faixas de seu gozo descendo pelo ralo, antes de voltar-se novamente para a porta que tremia.

"Anda logo!" Bella gemeu, ainda sacudindo a maçaneta trancada. "Abre a porta!"

Ele ficou lá parado, ainda encarando a porta. Ele estava nervoso.

_Por que ela tinha dito isso?_

_Será que ela tinha ouvido?_

_Ou será que ela tinha dito aquilo apenas para caçoar dele?_

"Edward, qual é! Eu preciso mijar, cacete!" ela berrou atrás da porta.

O mais equilibradamente possível, ele abriu a porta, tentando se reafirmar de que Bella não tinha o ouvido, e que ela estava somente brincando.

Ele abriu lentamente para deixar sair um pouco do vapor do chuveiro, e Bella fez uma carranca quando a fumaça escapou do espaço fechado, a engolindo à medida que ela entrava no cômodo úmido.

"Demorou, hein," ela comentou ao entrar.

"Desculpe," ele falou gentilmente, voltando para trás da cortina do box. Ele ficou fora da água; ele estava incrivelmente paranóico no momento, e tinha que saber se Bella tinha o ouvido.

"Que seja," ela descartou as desculpas dele, enquanto aliviava sua bexiga. Ela estivera quase a ponto de explodir enquanto esperava do lado de fora do banheiro.

Edward saiu de baixo do chuveiro assim que ouviu Bella dando descarga.

"Boa tentativa, Swan," ele zombou, apesar de que seu tom de voz não estava tão brincalhão quanto o normal; isso passou despercebido por Bella.

"Quem, eu?" ela respondeu inocentemente ao ir para a pia para lavar as mãos. "Eu só queria tirar você do chuveiro. Você sempre acaba com toda a água quente."

"Isso não é verdade," ele argumentou, envolvendo uma toalha em seus quadris, e sentando na tampa da privada enquanto assistia Bella fazendo sua rotina matinal de produtos de pele.

"É muito verdade," ela chiou através de suas mãos ao jogar água em seu rosto. "Enfim, que diabos você estava fazendo aqui por tanto tempo? Estava mesmo se masturbando?"

Edward lhe deu um olhar sem expressão, tentando manter sua postura. Internamente, ele estava comemorando o fato de ela não ter o escutado.

"Estava só pensando," ele respondeu. "Umas coisas relacionadas a trabalho. Eu tenho andando meio estressado ultimamente. Estou com muita coisa na cabeça," ele mentiu, mais facilmente do que esperava.

"Jura? Não sabia que estava preocupado com o trabalho. Você devia ter me contado," ela lhe disse com sinceridade.

"Acabei de contar," ele brincou, levantando-se do assento.

Bella apenas balançou a cabeça ao observar Edward saindo do banheiro. Por sobre o ombro, ele lhe instruiu que não demorasse muito no chuveiro. Ela o mandou ir se ferrar.

"Não, sério, não demora muito aí. Eu quero descer e ir até a cafeteria pra tomar café da manhã."

"Está bem, papai. Eu vou terminar rapidinho," ela respondeu sarcasticamente, pegando a porta para fechá-la.

"Antes que você faça qualquer coisa: me desculpe."

Bella o encarou, curiosa, gesticulando com as mãos para que ele explicasse, mas ele continuou andando para o quarto.

De seu quarto, Edward ouviu a porta do banheiro se fechar e menos de cinco segundos depois a porta abriu novamente.

"O que eu te falei sobre a porcaria da minha escova de dentes?"

Edward gargalhou enquanto a ouvia resmungar. Sua cueca boxer estava na metade do caminho em suas pernas quando ela berrou. E assim que suas risadas começaram a diminuir, ele ouviu a porta do banheiro abrindo e uma Bella nua e molhada voou para dentro do quarto dele.

"Seu idiota!" ela reprimiu. "Você usou toda a água quente. Qualquer dia desses eu vou arrancar um acessório muito importante. Não me provoque," ela ameaçou, e Edward, no usual estilo masculino, se cobriu, movendo uma perna sobre a outra.

"E aí o que você faria nos fins de semana?" ele desafiou, ainda se protegendo. Apenas a idéia de algo afiado perto de seu pênis o dava arrepios na coluna. Diabos, um simples peteleco doía como o cão, e a pior parte era que a reação era sempre atrasada. Peteleco... dois segundos... dor!

"Eu tenho... _coisas_ que podem me auxiliar," ela corou ao responder, e virou-se rapidamente para voltar ao banheiro, porém Edward tinha outros planos e saltou da cama para segui-la, admirando a pequena marca de nascença no lado direito de seu bumbum.

"Calma aí," ele chamou, a pegando pelo cotovelo e a girando para ele.

"O que é?" ela gemeu, claramente envergonhada pela sua confissão.

"Você tem... brinquedos?" ele perguntou, seu tom meio curioso, meio excitado. Bella assentiu a cabeça timidamente e tentou livrar seu braço do aperto de Edward.

"Com que freqüência você usa esses aparelhos?" ele perguntou, sua voz mais rouca do que antes. Ele estava imaginando Bella e o que quer que contenha a coleção de brinquedos sexuais dela, usando-os escondida em seu quarto.

"Freqüentemente," ela respondeu.

"O quão freqüentemente?"

"Edward," ela implorou para que ele parasse, mas ele não conseguia parar. Ele tinha tantas perguntas agora.

"Você algum dia usou um brinquedo quando estava por perto? Alguma vez eu estive em casa enquanto você se satisfazia?" ele perguntou, se inclinando para sussurrar no ouvido dela. Ele sentiu e viu Bella estremecendo. Uma voz em sua consciência estava lhe dizendo para se afastar; ele estava cruzando uma linha imaginária, quebrando as regras, mas antes que o pensamento pudesse sequer começar a registrar em sua mente, todo o sangue de seu corpo já tinha descido para o seu membro, o qual agora se destacava orgulhosamente em pé pedindo por atenção dentro de sua cueca boxer.

"Sim," ela arfou, quando os lábios dele se fecharam ao redor de seu lóbulo.

"Hmmmm," ele gemeu, dando seu máximo para tentar não empurrar seus quadris contra os dela.

"Isso é incrivelmente sexy, Bella. Não acredito que você se tocou, que você levou a si mesma a seu orgasmo, enquanto eu estava bem do outro lado da sua porta. Você é tão quieta, Bella, não acredito que nunca te escutei," ele falou suavemente, se afastando dela. Ele viu o corpo dela oscilando para frente enquanto ele dava um passo para trás. Os olhos dela abriram, e seu corpo estava ruborizado. Ela limpou a garganta, sem saber o que dizer. Edward riu com o embaraço dela.

"Ok, eu vou tomar banho agora," ela falou, incerta, e Edward regozijou-se pelo fato de ter tirado Bella de sua zona de conforto.

"Antes que você vá," ele começou, correndo até sua mesinha de cabeceira e pegando o gorro. Ele lhe entregou, e ela o pegou rapidamente, estendendo-o na direção de Edward. Ele viu como as mãos dela tremiam um pouco enquanto ela segurava a toca de esqui.

Ele foi ligeiro ao pegar o pedaço de papel, virando-se para ler, e mostrando sua língua para Bella por cima de seu ombro. Ele a ouviu murmurando "imaturo" em um tom baixo, mas ignorou. Ele desdobrou o pequenino papel e ficou olhando sem expressão para ele, em confusão por conta da letra. Nenhuma idéia lhe surgiu à cabeça.

"Edward," Bella chamou, e ele se virou, seu rosto ainda mostrando sua perplexidade.

"Ah, isso daí na sua cara é uma expressão realmente confusa. Qual letra você tirou?"

"Você saberá em breve. Cinco a menos, vinte e uma por vir-" ele começou a dizer, mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Você vai dizer isso todas as vezes? Vai fazer contagem regressiva do alfabeto, todas as vezes?"

"Sim, e você vai me agradar deixando que eu conte todas as vezes, então por favor, deixe-me terminar. Cinco a menos, temos vinte e uma pela frente, AA."

"AA? Essa é nova. O que significa?" ela perguntou, confusa.

"AA é o tipo de pilha que sempre parece sumir dos controles remotos, e agora eu sei o porquê," ele piscou para Bella, e ela corou furiosamente, fazendo com que Edward risse enquanto ela ia embora, vermelha como um tomate - ou talvez vermelha como um de seus brinquedinhos sexuais.

* * *

**N/T:** Ih, a coisa tá começando a ficar séria, vocês estão sentindo? E quem aqui acha que Edward vai se aproveitar desses brinquedinhos, levanta a mão \o/

Quero dar outra recomendação de fic - uma oneshot que foi dedicada a mim! Siim, vcs leram direito, eu estou muito chique ultimamente! heheh

Pois bem, o título é **La Symphonie D'Amour,** e a autora é a minha xará diva e minha beta querida dessa tradução aqui, a** Carol Venancio**. A história é sobre dois jovens artistas - Bella, uma bailarina, e Edward, um pianista, ambos estudantes da mesma escola de arte. O link está nos meus favoritos, deêm uma olhada, é muito linda!

(ok, agora lá vai uma resposta a uma review "anônima", se vc não é a dona da review, pode pular isso! hahah)

_Recebi uma review de__** Raquel e Rafaela**__. Meninas, vocês colocaram o email, porém o fanfiction não permite a visualização e apagou. Vou responder por aqui: olha, eu não posso autorizar a publicação em outros locais porque a história não é minha. A autora deu autorização para que somente eu traduzisse, portanto somente eu posso publicar, entende? O que eu posso dar como opção é que vocês coloquem o link daqui do fanficiton lá no blog de vocês, talvez com uma pequena amostra/trecho da história, mas somente com o intuito de divulgação; um banner do link também seria viável, que tal? Desculpe, mas não posso dar autorização de uma coisa que não me pertence, e que foi confiada a mim. Não seria certo! Se quiserem conversar mais sobre a minha ideia, mandem uma PM pra mim, assim poderei ter o email de vocês :) _

Beijos e (eu sei que peço isso sempre, mas) deixem as **Reviews**!


	14. Cap 12: Q é de Quieta

_"Algumas emoções não fazem muito barulho. É difícil ouvir o orgulho. O cuidar e o gostar soam deveras fraco - como uma batida de um coração. E o amor puro - bem, tem dias que ele é tão silencioso que você nem sabe que ele está lá."_

- Erma Bombeck

* * *

**Capítulo Doze: Q é de Quieta  
**

Enquanto Edward Cullen não tinha medo de expressar suas opiniões, argumentar em retorno, e ser efusivo em geral, sua melhor amiga era o total e completo oposto disso. Mesmo se a opinião dela fosse válida e seu argumento fosse verdadeiro, ela sempre era tímida, quieta, e reservada.

Bella Swan era o tipo de pessoa que sofria em silêncio, sempre foi, e Edward podia facilmente apostar que ela sempre seria assim.

Quando eram mais novos, tiveram diversas ocasiões na qual ele ia visitá-la em sua casa, e a encontrava debaixo de uma árvore no jardim, apenas sentada lá com seus braços envolvendo os joelhos, uma expressão em branco no seu rosto. E sempre que ele sentava-se ao lado dela, ela deitava a cabeça no ombro dele, mas ainda assim permanecia calada, nem ao menos oferecendo um olá para ele.

Ele jamais a forçava a falar apesar de ter o desejo de fazer isso. Ele sempre queria saber o que Bella estava pensando. Jamais ele quis tanto saber o que se passava na cabeça de alguém quanto ele queria saber o que se passava na de Bella. Ela sempre parecia absorta e pensativa, como se estivesse tentando desvendar uma charada em sua mente. Isso sempre o frustrava imensamente, porque ela nunca lhe contava qual era o problema até muito tempo depois.

Eventualmente Bella lhe contaria o que estava errado, se era algum problema pessoal, ou algo tão mundano quanto o fato de ela não ter um par para o baile da escola.

Tinha vezes que ele iria visitar a casa dos Swan e perguntava se Bella estava em casa, e então o pai chamava por ela em voz alta, pois ele não sabia se ela estava lá. Quando Bella respondia de volta e descia para a sala de estar para perguntar o que ele queria, ele sempre comentava sobre como ele jamais seria capaz de saber se um dia ela estivesse morta em seu quarto, pelo fato de ela ser tão quieta. Ela simplesmente se trancava no quarto o dia todo e ficava ou lendo, ou escrevendo.

Edward sabia disso. Inúmeras vezes ele já havia entrado no quarto dela para acordá-la porque Charlie pensou que ela estivesse dormindo, e acabava por encontrá-la jogada na cama com um livro na mão, perfeitamente compenetrada na leitura.

Ele amava aquilo nela, algumas vezes. Ele adorava o fato de que ela não preenchia as conversas deles com bate-papo inútil. Ele conhecera tantas mulheres que falariam sobre as coisas mais frívolas possíveis apenas para manter a conversação, mas Bella nunca fez isso. Ela sabia o momento em que o silêncio era uma coisa boa.

Porém, certas vezes Edward detestava essa reticência de Bella.

Uma dessas ocasiões foi bem na noite seguinte à festa de halloween da casa de Edward, quando James atacou Bella. Ela andava de um lado a outro quase como um zumbi. Seus olhos estavam fundos e seu rosto pálido; ela parecia que não dormia há dias.

Ela andava por aí com os braços envolvidos apertadamente em torno de seu corpo, apenas um suéter a cobrindo no frio ar de Novembro. Era como se ela quisesse sentir o frio cortante contra si própria.

Edward observou como ela andava pela escola mecanicamente, como se alguém estivesse controlando seus movimentos, e quando ele tentava falar com ela na sala de aula, ela simplesmente olhava para ele e apenas dava de ombros ou assentia a cabeça.

Era uma tortura olhar para ela.

Quando ele foi visitá-la numa sexta-feira, quase uma semana após a festa, o Chefe Swan o fez parar em seu caminho de saída, para perguntar se ele sabia o que tinha de errado com Bella.

Edward meneou a cabeça negativamente, pois ele sinceramente não fazia a menor idéia do que estava acontecendo com ela. Quando ele sentou-se ao lado dela lá em cima, ela permanecera estóica. Ela não proferiu uma palavra sequer a ele. Bella permaneceu inalterada pela presença dele.

Edward jamais se sentiu tão perdido em toda sua vida.

Aparentemente, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Ele lhe contava uma piada, e a provocava como sempre fizera, e mesmo assim ela permanecia fechada.

Foi mais tarde nessa mesma noite, às quatro da manhã, que ela ligou para ele. Ele havia ganhado de aniversário uma linha privada em seu quarto alguns meses antes, e nunca havia ficado mais feliz pelo presente até aquele momento.

Ela estava chorando, soluçando através do fone. Ele quase podia ouvir o quão fortemente o corpo dela estava tremendo pela maneira como a voz oscilava enquanto ela falava. Ela finalmente desabou e contou-lhe o que estava se passando. Durante uma hora, ela descreveu o vazio que estava sentindo, e os pesadelos terríveis que ela estava tendo todas as noites.

Por uma semana, Edward recebeu o mesmo telefonema. Eram as únicas vezes que eles se falaram durante aquelas duas semanas. Na escola, ela voltava a ficar taciturna.

Após uma semana de telefonemas na madrugada, Edward começou a entrar escondido no quarto de Bella à noite. Até hoje, ele ainda não sabia como conseguia escalar a árvore próxima da janela dela. O primeiro galho ficava a pelo menos três metros do chão; não era um feito nada fácil. Apesar de Edward ser um atleta, o percurso até chegar à janela dela era praticamente impossível - mas por ela, ele tentava e conseguia.

Era algo que ele nunca se esqueceria; primeiro por conta da cicatriz na parte interna de sua coxa causada pelo tronco cheio de farpas, mas principalmente pelo quão frágil Bella parecia na primeira vez que ele apareceu em sua janela.

Ela estava encolhida em um pequenino formato de si mesma, tremendo violentamente com lágrimas escorrendo em sua face, sem sinal de que elas parariam. Era uma imagem angustiante. Ele jamais havia visto sua melhor amiga desse jeito. Era de partir o coração.

Por semanas, ele escapulia para dentro da janela dela e deitava-se com ela enquanto ela dormia, e antes que o Chefe Swan pudesse encontrá-lo, ele escapulia de volta assim que o sol nascesse. Ele perdia suas horas de sono - dias, se você as acumulasse -, mas isso não importava para ele, nem naquela época, e nem atualmente. Ele faria tudo de novo num piscar de olhos, se fosse preciso, apesar de que dessa vez, ele teria apenas que cruzar um corredor.

Mesmo enquanto eles cresciam, havia épocas em que Bella desaparecia, e ele a encontrava apenas sentada em algum canto, encarando o horizonte, tão silenciosa quanto o silêncio pode ser. Tudo o que se podia ouvir era a sua respiração estável entrando e saindo de seus pulmões. A diferença era que agora, essas ocasiões tinham a ver com Bella contemplando algo sobre o trabalho, ou alguma coisa relacionada à família. E apesar de que quando ele perguntava qual era o problema e ela não respondia, ele sabia que alguma hora ela iria lhe contar.

Então quando ele a encontrou no domingo após o café da manhã, sentada no banco próximo ao parapeito da janela de seu quarto, ele não falou nada. Ele meramente a observou enquanto ela olhava para a grande metrópole que era Seattle, seus olhos movendo-se conforme ela seguia os caminhos dos carros em movimento.

O café da manhã de domingo fora agradável para Edward. Ele e Bella andaram até uma pequena cafeteria do quarteirão que tinha as melhores torradas à francesa cortadas em cubo**¹**, e os melhores ovos mexidos num raio de vinte metros. Eles usavam a quantidade certa de canela e açúcar de confeiteiro, perfeita para o paladar dele e de Bella.

Eles se sentaram na cafeteria e riram do jovem casal que estava sentado do outro lado da loja, praticamente devorando os rostos um do outro.

"São dez da manhã. É de se esperar que eles tivessem um pouco de decência, alguma postura," Bella reprovou, comendo um bocado de seus ovos.

"Eles são jovens e estão apaixonados, Bella. Você deve se lembrar como é isso - o desejo ardente de sempre querer atacar o seu companheiro, a cada chance que tiver."

"É, mas não em público," argumentou ela.

"Especialmente em público," ele provocou, sua mão de repente se encontrando sobre a coxa dela. Bella afastou a mão dele rapidamente, apontando sua faca de modo ameaçador, e ele apenas riu.

Quando chegaram em casa, ele se trancou no quarto para trabalhar em seu novo projeto, e durante quase duas horas, ele ficou apenas olhando apático para a lista de especificações que ele tinha recebido. Os contratantes queriam um comercial próprio para crianças, mas que tivesse apelo tanto para o público infantil, quanto para o público adulto. Entretanto a parte mais difícil não era essa, e sim o fato de que ele estava tentando vender uma pasta de dente. Não havia realmente nenhuma outra forma de vender isso sem utilizar pessoas chatas falando sobre os fatos básicos sobre pastas de dente - toda aquela porcaria de flúor e placa bacteriana.

Ele finalmente estava conseguindo algum progresso na formulação da campanha, algo como um monstro-placa e um herói-pasta-de-dente prateado com uma capa, quando ele então percebeu que não havia escutado Bella desde o retorno deles.

Quando finalmente ele saiu dos confins de seu quarto, ele viu a porta de Bella fechada, o que era estranho, já que Bella sempre deixava sua porta aberta, mesmo quando dormia. Dentro do quarto, ele a encontrou debruçada, olhando na janela.

Ela não se mexia, estava serena, e em silêncio.

Foi então que ali, bem naquele momento, ele soube qual seria o tema da atividade de sua letra.

Ele não disse nada para Bella e saiu do quarto dela, voltando para terminar o seu projeto.

A apresentação do projeto na tarde de segunda-feira correu sem nenhum empecilho. A companhia de pasta de dente amou a idéia de um super-herói pasta de dente combatendo a placa enquanto explicava porque esta era ruim.

Era brilhante, pois o comercial entretia e informava, ou pelo menos foi isso que o presidente da companhia disse quando Edward terminou a apresentação.

Edward celebrou o contrato milionário saindo do trabalho mais cedo e cozinhando um grande jantar para ele e para Bella, com champanhe incluso.

Ainda em sua onda de vitória, a terça-feira passou rapidamente, mesmo ele tendo passado grande parte do dia apenas sentado em seu escritório rabiscando em um caderninho de anotações e enviando vídeos engraçados do YouTube para os emails de Emmett e Bella.

Na quarta, Emmett veio visitar Edward no trabalho, o que acabou sendo divertido e bastante enervante, os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Emmett tinha vindo para levar o irmão para almoçar, como forma de parabenização por seu mais novo cliente adquirido.

Os dois foram para um bar de esportes local, e pediram alguns hambúrgueres e cerveja - algo bem masculino, como Emmett disse ao chamar o táxi que os levaria até lá.

Foi durante a espera pela comida que Emmett puxou assunto sobre uma coisa que fez o estômago de Edward despencar.

"Com quem Bella está saindo?" Emmett perguntou, e Edward sentiu seu rosto empalidecer. Ele não sabia que ela estava se encontrando com alguém; ela não tinha mencionada nada sobre isso. Foi só depois que Emmett elaborou a pergunta, que Edward relaxou.

"Outro dia ela veio trabalhar usando uma gola alta, e quando eu impliquei com ela por conta disso, vi uma porrada de chupões no pescoço dela. Quando eu perguntei sobre isso, ela falou que você conhecia o cara muito bem."

Edward assentiu, enquanto tomava um lento gole de sua cerveja, se esforçando para não colocar tudo para dentro de uma vez só, seu corpo relaxando apenas ligeiramente. Ele ficou tentado a contar ao irmão o que estava se passando entre Bella e ele, mas haviam diversas razões para que ele não contasse.

Para começar, o intenso sermão que ele provavelmente receberia de Emmett sobre as possíveis consequências de suas ações. E depois o fato de que Emmett certamente lhe daria uma surra, e então contaria para Rosalie, o que levava à última e mais importante razão pela qual ele não podia contar para ninguém... Bella. Eles jamais tinham conversado se eles contariam ou não o que estava rolando entre eles.

Tudo era bastante mantido sob os panos.

"Sim, ele é um ótimo cara, ela é perfeita pra ele," Edward respondeu, sua voz baixa enquanto falava.

"Que bom. Bella merece alguém bom. Apesar de que eu nunca entendi por que vocês dois nunca namoraram," Emmett comentou, rindo enquanto a garçonete trazia o almoço deles.

"Eu não sei," Edward respondeu, se perguntando a mesma coisa, pela primeira vez na vida.

A quinta-feira se arrastou, mas isso não foi nenhuma surpresa.

Depois do sucesso de sua apresentação, ele recebeu um aumento, e circulavam rumores de que ele seria promovido. Tudo isso já tinha sido dito antes, mas após a bem-sucedida contratação da companhia de pasta de dente, os boatos estavam correndo a todo vapor, e vinham das bocas dos próprios chefões da empresa.

Edward nem ao menos se deu conta de que a sexta havia chegado até acordar e ser sábado de manhã.

Ele acordou com sons de frigideiras e panelas sendo tilintadas na cozinha.

Quando saiu do quarto para ver o que se passava lá, ele encontrou Bella.

"Acordei você?" ela perguntou, seu tom de escusas ao observar os passos pesados de Edward e a maneira como ele ficou esfregando os olhos para se livrar do sono.

"Talvez," respondeu ele grogue, olhando para ela de uma forma sonolentamente carinhosa. Bella sorriu timidamente e Edward sorriu de volta, entrando na cozinha para ver o que ela preparava.

"Está fazendo o café?" ele indagou, tirando o suco de laranja da geladeira e tomando uma golada da caixa.

"Sim, e não tome direto da caixa," ela o repreendeu, tirando o suco de seu alcance. "Não sei onde essa sua boca tem estado."

Edward, que ainda estivera ligeiramente sonolento, de repente se sentiu bastante acordado depois de ouvir aquilo. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se até a linha de seu cabelo e ele andou até Bella, parando atrás dela.

"Minha boca tem estado exatamente onde deve," ele gemeu na orelha de Bella, sua mão serpenteando para baixo até fechar-se em torno do sexo dela. "Bem sobre esses lábios carnudos e molhados da sua boceta."

Bella resfolegou de surpresa, seus olhos se fechando apertadamente, e ela lutava para não soltar um gemido de prazer. Seus lábios tremiam enquanto ele a acariciava lá, sua língua movendo para o ponto favorito dele no pescoço dela.

"Por onde sua boca tem andado, Bella?" ele perguntou sedutoramente, passando os lábios pelo pescoço dela, chupando gentilmente a pele, sem deixar marcas dessa vez - Emmett suspeitaria.

Bella não respondeu; ela não conseguiria. Ela estava ocupada demais encostando seu corpo contra o de Edward e gemendo enquanto os lábios dele achavam aquele ponto que ela amava tanto, bem abaixo de sua orelha. Ela grunhiu de prazer quando os quadris dele começaram a empurrar contra sua bunda.

"Não precisa responder. Eu sei onde sua boca esteve, onde ela estará muito em breve," ele murmurou contra sua pele.

Ele roçou seu membro agora excitado contra ela, criando um bom ritmo de investidas, ao qual Bella acompanhava igualmente.

"Você quer isso, não quer? Você quer me provar tanto quanto eu quero te provar. Você quer o meu pau dentro de você, tanto quanto eu quero me enterrar em você," ele rugiu no ouvido dela, e a virou.

As costas dela ficaram voltadas para a bancada da pia e ele se posicionou bem em frente a ela, não mais do que cinco centímetros afastado. Os dois estavam respirando pesadamente enquanto encaravam um ao outro. Ninguém falou nada. Havia somente um olhar intenso passando entre eles, e pela primeira vez desde que toda essa brincadeira começou, Edward teve o mais forte impulso de beijar Bella. Uma atração avassaladora o envolveu. Ele estava tão tentado a simplesmente se inclinar para baixo e agir, e ela não estava facilitando nada ao lamber os lábios.

Ele queria tanto, mais tanto sentir aqueles lábios carnudos contra os dele, porém impediu a si mesmo, dando um passo para se afastar de Bella.

"Então, o que temos de café da manhã?" ele perguntou, sem mostrar qualquer evidência de desconforto em sua voz.

Bella, por outro lado, apenas o encarou embasbacada. Ela piscou rapidamente enquanto o olhava como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele.

"Está falando sério? Não vamos fazer nada agora mesmo?" ela perguntou, petulante. A frustração era evidente não só em sua postura corporal, como também em sua voz.

"Não. Primeiro eu quero comer, e depois, quem sabe, nós faremos alguma coisa," ele falou casualmente, e Bella continuou a encará-lo em choque. Os olhos dela iam e voltavam entre a tenda formada na calça de moletom dele, e seu rosto.

"Então, o que tem para o café?" ele perguntou novamente, sentando-se e olhando com expectativa para Bella.

"Waffles," ela respondeu, limpando a garganta e voltando para o fogão. Edward agora entendeu que ela estivera procurando pela chapa de waffles mais cedo, ao ver o utensílio sendo ligado.

Edward observou com divertimento como Bella ainda parecia atordoada pelo que tinha acontecido. O corpo dela ainda estava ruborizado e o cabelo ao redor de seu rosto ainda estava colado à sua face. Ele a observou enquanto ela colocava a mistura de waffle na chapa e fechava a tampa, segurando-a. Ela não estava segurando necessariamente para mantê-la fechada, mas Edward tinha um palpite de que ela não queria se virar para ele.

"Precisa de ajuda?" ele inquiriu, levantando-se para pegar alguns pratos. Bella balançou sua cabeça em negativa e apontou para os pratos e talheres que ela tinha pegado antes de Edward entrar.

"Poder ser."

Com um sorriso no rosto, ele observou enquanto ela andava para o outro lado da cozinha, ainda de costas para ele.

"Você está bem, Bella?" ele provocou, sabendo muito bem que isso apenas serviria para fazê-la sofrer ainda mais.

"Perfeita." ela respondeu, e Edward riu.

"Não ria de mim, Edward _'a porra de um'_ Cullen," ela soltou raivosamente, finalmente virando-se para olhar para encará-lo. Ele estava portando um sorriso enorme e presunçoso, e ele podia ver o quanto aquilo estava irritando Bella.

"Bom, Isabella Marie Swan, eu faço o que eu bem entender, especialmente já que esse fim de semana é meu."

Bella fez uma carranca para ele enquanto ela tacava, um tanto violentamente, dois waffles no prato dele e no dela.

"Você dá nos nervos."

Edward simplesmente riu com uma bufada, e comeu um pedaço de seu waffle, gemendo em apreciação a eles.

"Waffles deliciosos."

Bella apenas o encarou, fogo ardendo em seus olhos. Edward não se cansava daquilo.

"Você vai ficar estressadinha a manhã inteira?" ele perguntou, olhando-a intensamente.

Ela lhe mostrou o dedo médio.

"Retiro o que disse, você não está estressadinha, você está um tanto mal-humorada."

"Vai se ferrar, Edward. Você não pode simplesmente fazer aquilo que fez comigo e esperar que esteja tudo ótimo para mim. Você me deu esperanças e me deixou na seca," ela argumentou, praticamente espancando sua comida com o garfo.

"Eu duvido que você esteja seca, Bella. Aposto que você está toda molhadinha," ele gemeu, se inclinando sobre a mesa para olhar diretamente para ela.

"Ugh, você não pode continuar a fazer isso," ela choramingou.

"Fazer o quê?" Edward perguntou, se fazendo de bobo.

"Não se faça de besta comigo. Você sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Então acabe logo com isso."

"Não sei do que está falando. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é comer o meu café da manhã enquanto desfruto da companhia da minha lindíssima companheira de apartamento e melhor amiga."

Os olhos de Edward se arregalaram quando ele se deu conta do que tinha dito. Ele tinha acabado de chamar Bella de 'linda'. Não tinha sido a primeira vez, mas definitivamente fora a primeira vez em muito tempo que ele havia dito isso enquanto não estava no meio de alguma atividade sexual com ela.

"Qual letra você tirou?" Bella perguntou timidamente, seu rosto corado.

"Q."

"É por isso que a gente ainda não começou? Porque você simplesmente não conseguiu ter idéia alguma? Ficou encurralado?" ela zombou, agora sorrindo presunçosamente.

"Errado. Estou bem longe de ficar encurralado. E só por conta disso, nós vamos começar agora!" ele brandiu para ela, erguendo-se rapidamente de sua cadeira. Ele estava mentindo, é claro. Ele queria ter começado mais cedo e não conseguia mais controlar a espera por mais tempo. O comentário dela apenas serviu como uma desculpa.

Bella se levantou para ficar na frente dele.

"O que nós vamos faz-" ela começou a dizer, mas Edward a interrompeu ao colocar um dedo contra os lábios dela.

"Cale a boca, Bella," ele falou rudemente, coisa que Bella não apreciou.

"Não fale comigo-" Mais uma vez, Edward a cortou.

"Cale a porcaria da boca, Bella. Com exceção da semana passada, na qual a atenção acabou sendo de certo modo toda voltada pra você, e com exceção da semana em que você tirou a letra R, você tem sido a rainha desse jogo inteiro. E bom, hoje eu é que sou a porra da rainha."

"Rainha?" perguntou ela.

"Sou a porra do rei! Que seja! E eu não disse pra você ficar _quieta_?" ele enfatizou sua última palavra, duramente. A ênfase jogara uma pista que ele sabia que Bella iria captar. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se ao se dar conta do que estava acontecendo, e Edward sorriu diabolicamente com o percebimento emplastado no rosto de Bella.

"Ai meu Deus," ela murmurou, e ele riu.

"É isso mesmo, Isabella. Você não vai poder emitir nenhum som hoje, e se você o fizer sem a minha permissão, haverão conseqüências," ele falou rigidamente enquanto andava em volta dela, e dava um tapa em seu bumbum coberto de roupa.

Ela soltou um pequeno grito, e ele repetiu o tapa - dessa vez ela mordeu o lábio para impedir que o som escapasse.

"Você aprende rápido," ele comentou, puxando-a pela mão até o quarto dela.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele sentou-se na cadeira próxima ao guarda-roupa e a deixou parada no pé da cama.

"Tire a roupa," ele ordenou e ela o encarou, desafiadora, dando-lhe um olhar que ele reconhecia. Ele havia dado a ela aquele mesmo olhar quando ela pediu para ele ficar nu, quando realizaram a letra R dela.

"Vai mesmo querer me testar, Bella?" ele ameaçou, estalando seus dedos obscenamente.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e removeu as leves peças de roupa, agradando Edward.

"Deus, eu queria que você andasse nua o dia todo. Seu corpo é uma obra de arte," ele comentou, levantando-se e se posicionando atrás de Bella para correr suas mãos de cima a baixo sobre os braços dela. Seus dedos viajaram subindo a coluna dela, como se ele estivesse tocando um instrumento.

"Você me quer, Bella?" ele perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido dela, sua mão deslizando mais para o sul de seu torso para onde ele sabia que ela o queria desesperadamente.

Ela soltou o fôlego entrecortado, e a mão dele deslizou por entre as camadas de seu sexo, o dedo indicador de Edward esfregando o clitóris dela lentamente, mas indo direto no ponto. Aquilo jorrou eletricidade pelo corpo dela.

"Isso foi um sim, Srta. Swan?" ele questionou, sua mão chegando mais perto da entrada dela. Impulsivamente, as pernas de Bella se afastaram mais quando dois dedos deslizaram facilmente para dentro dela.

"Tão molhada," ele murmurou. "Eu sabia que você estava encharcada de tão molhada para mim. Sabia que você também queria, sua danadinha."

Ele estocou seus dedos nela lentamente, entrando e saindo, mais lento a cada vez até que seus dedos não estivessem mais dentro dela. Ele levou os dedos à sua boca e chupou apenas um, gemendo quando o familiar sabor de Bella encontrou sua língua, fabricando imorais sons de sucção com seu dedo posicionado bem ao lado da orelha dela.

Ele trouxe sua mão para o campo de visão de Bella, e deixou que ela chupasse o outro dedo. Rapidamente ela o sugou como se aquilo fosse o membro dele entre seus lábios, mordiscando a ponta do dedo antes de Edward puxá-lo de volta.

"Você é uma garota muito devassa, Bella Swan," ele rugiu, a agarrando e a jogando na cama. Ele observou como o corpo dela quicou ligeiramente e como seus seios copiaram o movimento.

Ele engatinhou para frente na cama, descartando suas calças durante o percurso que levava até ela. Parando bem acima dela, ele beijou seu umbigo antes de erguer o rosto para olhar para ela.

"Onde estão seus brinquedos, Bella Swan?"

Os olhos dela arregalaram-se e sua boca abriu para dizer algo, mas ele lhe direcionou um olhar que a fez parar antes de falar qualquer coisa.

"Onde estão seus brinquedos?" ele perguntou novamente, levantando-se da cama, e andou em direção ao closet.

"Eles estão aqui?" ele apontou para o closet. Ela balançou a cabeça e apontou para baixo dela.

"Debaixo da sua cama? Mas que conveniente," ele provocou, retirando a caixa de lá.

"Uau, você tem um arsenal aqui," ele falou, colocando a caixa sobre a cama, ao lado de Bella. "Quem diria que a minha melhor amiga era tão safadinha? Algemas. Um chicote. Isso daqui são grampos para mamilos? Mas que porra é essa? Você tem o seu próprio sex shop aqui," ele continuou a provocá-la, amando o modo como o corpo inteiro dela estava ruborizado.

"E o que é isso que nós temos aqui?" ele indagou, retirando um vibrador. "O _Rabbit_**²**. Tem alguém aqui que tem uma peça poderosa e muito cara... Como você o chama? Você o chama de Edward?"

Bella parecia mortificada de vergonha, mas Edward amou isso.

"Não importa. Não vamos usar essas coisas... dessa vez. Eu só queria saber onde os brinquedos estavam para a próxima vez, apesar de que eu estou um pouco triste que a semana que vem seja sua. Que pena, não? Eu estava me divertindo tanto," ele disse, escondendo de volta a caixa sob a cama dela, e colocando suas pernas uma de cada lado da cintura dela, lentamente deslizando para cima até que sua rígida excitação pairasse orgulhosamente diante da boca de Bella.

"Você está indo tão bem, Bella. Ainda não fez nem um som sequer. Estou impressionado," ele gemeu ao sentir a língua de Bella deslizando para fora de sua boca e provocando a cabeça de seu membro.

"Ah, porra. Olhe só pra você, tentando me agradar... eu adoro isso."

Ele deixou a ereção passar por entre os lábios dela, e começou a investir contra sua face, sentindo-se deslizando em sua garganta a cada passada. Os joelhos de Edward doíam por estar inclinado na cama, mas ele amava essa posição. Dessa forma, ele conseguia se ver deslizando para dentro enquanto fodia a boca de Bella.

"Caralho, Bella, assim mesmo," ele gemeu quando ela fechou o apertou em torno dele, as mãos dela massageando suas bolas.

Ele mexeu os quadris mais rapidamente, arfando intensamente quando os dentes dela fizeram aquela coisa maravilhosa de roçar na veia inferior.

"Merda! Porra, Bella. Eu amo quando você faz isso," ele grunhiu, rebolando os quadris. Ele podia sentir que estava perto de gozar e se afastou para longe dela.

"Foda-se, eu não aguento esperar mais," ele rugiu, descendo pelo corpo de Bella e colocando as pernas dela envoltas em sua cintura, penetrando-a profundamente. A boca de Bella se abriu, porém nenhum som saiu de lá.

Edward estocou forte. Vezes e mais vezes, ele penetrava mais fundo, e Bella erguia o quadril contra ele, agarrando o lençol da cama, e trazendo um travesseiro para ela. Ela mordia o travesseiro, tentando manter os sons calados, enquanto Edward continuava a estocar rápido e vigorosamente para dentro dela.

Ela mordeu o travesseiro com força, e Edward sabia disso pelo o quão corado o rosto dela estava. Ele abaixou seu rosto para o nível do rosto dela, continuando os movimentos, e ergueu a perna direita dela por cima do ombro dele. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se quando ele alcançou um local ainda mais profundo.

Sentindo que ela estava prestes a gozar e sabendo que ela queria desesperadamente gritar, Edward a tirou de sua agonia.

"Deixe-me ouvir você, Bella."

"Edward!" ela berrou no mesmo instante, os olhos dele focados nos dela enquanto os quadris de Bella tentavam alucinadamente igualar o ritmo dele.

"Porra, Edward! É tão bom. Céus, mais forte," ela implorou, agarrando os antebraços de Edward quando ele aquiesceu aos seus pedidos.

"Merda! Merda! Merda!" ele clamou, enquanto Bella começava a se comprimir ao redor dele. Ele viu os dedos dos pés dela fechando-se para dentro e em seguida seu corpo estremeceu, o nome dele saindo de sua boca como um grito de guerra.

Ele a fodeu durante o orgasmo dela, e gozou, com mais intensidade do que qualquer outra vez. Ele manejou o clímax de Bella, usando os músculos que se apertavam ao seu redor para ajudá-lo a liberar todo o seu próprio gozo. Bella se apertou ainda mais em volta dele.

"Caralho, Bells," ele soltou entre profundas respirações. Ele se retirando de dentro de Bella com um gemido, e segurou seu peso por cima dela.

Ele se inclinou sobre uma mão só para tirar o cabelo colado na testa dela, e beijou o local; Bella sorriu.

"Partilho dos mesmos sentimentos, exatamente," ela murmurou.

Edward a observou e sentiu aquela irritante impulsão por beijá-la novamente, mas dessa vez muito mais forte do que anteriormente. Ele se inclinou para baixo, encarando os lábios dela, enquanto Bella olhava para ele. Foi a arfada dela que o fez parar, a menos de um centímetro de distância. Ele beijou o canto da boca de Bella e saiu de cima dela, para deitar-se ao seu lado.

Ele havia chegado tão perto de quebrar as regras bem ali, tão perto de ultrapassar aquela linha invisível. Se Bella não tivesse arfado, com certeza ele teria a beijado. Ele estava começando a perder a compostura, começando a quebrar as regras.

Ele não conseguia evitar.

Edward estava tendo dificuldades em enxergar a linha, e ele não sabia o porquê.

* * *

**N/T:** ¹ _torradas à francesa cortadas em cubo - http:/*migre.*me/sfrc_  
² _O (poderoso e caro) vibrador Rabbit - http:/*migre.*me/sfiZ_

Vários leitores colocaram a fic nos seus alertas e como favorita nas últimas semanas, mas nem metade me deixou uma reviewzinha sequer! Isso é muito chato, digam ao menos que estão lendo e gostando, sim? :T

Agora quero ler suas **REVIEWS**!

Até semana que vem,  
beijos.


	15. Cap 13: Seis a menos, vinte por vir

**Capítulo Treze: Seis a menos, Vinte por vir**

Mal-dormido e fatigante seriam as melhores palavras para descrever o sono de Bella na noite anterior. Ela não conseguia desligar a mente. Eventualmente ela decidiu ficar acordada de uma vez, e depois de algumas horas, ela enxergou o sol infiltrando-se pelas cortinas da janela do quarto antes de voltar a olhar para Edward, como ela estivera fazendo esse tempo todo. Ela o observou enquanto ele dormia profundamente ao lado dela, seu peito subindo e descendo estavelmente com cada respiração que ele dava.

Quando dormia, ele ficava bastante parecido com a criança que um dia ele foi, com suas mechas cor de bronze bagunçadas espalhadas desorganizadamente sobre seu travesseiro, seus lábios virados para cima em um biquinho que ocasionalmente se erguiam para se transformar em um sorriso e que depois voltariam ao biquinho.

Bella não tinha outra opção a não ser admirá-lo. Edward era realmente bonito em todos os sentidos da palavra - com sua silhueta alta, em forma, e bem estruturada, seu cabelo perfeitamente desarrumado, e um rosto que as mulheres adoravam e os homens invejavam. Ele era de uma beleza a qual Bella geralmente se referia como uma beleza "fora desse mundo". Edward possuía o tipo de beleza que você sabia que você não era nem sequer digno de estar olhando para a pessoa; era quase a aparência de um deus. O tipo de beleza que você lia em livros, mas jamais pensava que existisse na vida real. Havia quase uma aura de grandiosidade que Edward incorporava, e sempre houve, mesmo quando eles eram crianças.

Foi no primeiro dia da segunda metade do ensino fundamental - o sexto ano - que Bella _realmente_ reparou nisso pela primeira vez. No momento em que os dois foram deixados na escola pela mãe dele, havia algo no andar de Edward que estava diferente de como Bella lembrava, ou que talvez ela jamais tenha reparado mesmo. Ela percebeu esse fato durante a caminhada pelo estacionamento, ao ver os olhares das meninas - algumas delas mais velhas; até mesmo os garotos encaravam os passos confiantes de Edward. Havia um magnetismo que radiava do jovem rapaz e que ainda existia até hoje.

Seria de se pensar que ter tamanho poder sobre as pessoas teria feito de Edward um arrogante, um completo imbecil, mas não. Ele continuou tão humilde, gentil, e sincero quanto era no tempo em que disse que "meninas bonitas não deviam chorar" para Bella.

Mesmo antes de realmente conhecer Bella, Edward estava lá para apoiá-la.

Ele sempre esteve presente para ela. Era até difícil para Bella pensar em _uma_ ocasião sequer que Edward não estivesse lá ao seu lado. Ela se esforçou na semana anterior para tentar encontrar alguma vez, algum evento, algum momento devastadoramente embaraçoso em que Edward não estivesse presente para rir sobre o ocorrido, para confortá-la, para acalmá-la. Ela ficara sentada perto de sua janela por horas, e não conseguiu encontrar nem uma lembrança que não estivesse relacionada a Edward de alguma forma, mesmo que fosse apenas uma breve menção do nome dele a um dos colegas de faculdade dela. E após quase duas horas sentada em silêncio, ela finalmente conseguiu se lembrar de uma única ocasião em que ele não estivera presente - mas ainda assim, o tal acontecimento terminou em Edward vindo a seu encontro depois de descobrir o que se passava.

Aconteceu no dia anterior ao aniversário de treze anos de Edward. Ele não tinha ido para a aula porque aquela sexta-feira era o único dia que seu pai teria possibilidade de celebrar o aniversário com ele. Carlisle tinha sido chamado para fazer plantão no hospital no sábado e domingo, e se ele não pudesse estar presente para comemorar os aniversários dos filhos, ele sempre encontrava algum tipo de compromisso para compensar.

Não tinha sido a primeira vez que Edward faltara à escola, mas Bella nunca antes teve que lidar com esse tipo de humilhação sem ele: durante o almoço naquele dia, em frente a todas as turmas do sétimo e oitavo ano, Bella tropeçou e caiu de cara no chão no meio do refeitório, a pizza que ela tinha comprado criando em sua camiseta um alvo para a ridicularização pelo resto do dia.

Então, na manhã seguinte quando seu pai entrou em seu quarto e a chamou para acordar e se aprontar para a festa de Edward, ela fingiu que estava doente. Ela pediu para Charlie, implorou mesmo, para que ele ligasse para Esme e falasse que ela não estava se sentindo bem e que não poderia ir. E mesmo Charlie não acreditando em uma só palavra das desculpas dela, ele ligou para a casa dos Cullen, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de perguntar o motivo de Bella não querer ir. Essa era uma das coisas que ela amava sobre seu pai, o fato de que ele não ficava pegando no pé dela.

Caso ele tivesse perguntado, ele iria saber que ela não queria aparecer na frente de todos os colegas de classe que estariam lá na festa, mesmo apesar da promessa de infância que tinha feito com Edward.

Duas horas mais tarde, Bella ouviu os familiares sons de uma carta de baralho - um ás de espadas, para ser exato - se debatendo, por conta do vento, contra o aro de uma roda suja de bicicleta. Ela jamais se esqueceria do som de Edward gritando seu nome enquanto tentava controlar o fôlego, tudo ao mesmo tempo em que descia de sua bicicleta e corria até os degraus da sacada dela. Da sua janela, de onde ela o observava, Bella pôde ver o suor escorrendo do rosto dele, a poeira em seus braços, e uma caixa de bolo amassada em suas mãos enquanto ele tocava a campainha incessantemente.

Segundos depois, ela ouviu o cumprimento afobado que ele direcionou a Charlie - que tentou lhe dar um sermão por causa da maneira irritante com que Edward havia tocado a campainha, mas foi apenas ignorado e recebeu um pedido de desculpa jogado no ar, enquanto Edward escalava escada acima o mais rápido que podia. Alguns instantes depois, ele veio entrando como um tufão pela porta do quarto dela, e se jogou na cama, tudo enquanto Bella o assistia de seu posto perto da janela. Agora de perto, ela conseguiu ver o que a longa jornada de bicicleta e o clima de Junho haviam feito com ele. Ele estava ligeiramente queimado de sol e suando como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

"Edward, o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela perguntou exasperada, enquanto ele esfregava a testa na sua colcha. Ela fez uma carranca de nojo, mas optou por não dizer nada a respeito. Afinal, ele _tinha_ acabado de pedalar mais de 3 quilômetros em sua bicicleta para chegar até a casa dela.

"Vo... você... nã... não," ele começou a falar, sem fôlego antes de tomar uma grande porção de ar. "Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu. Foi por isso que você não foi?" ele perguntou, ainda tentando regularizar a respiração.

"Não foi por isso, eu estou doente."

"Não está porra nenhuma!" ele berrou, e Charlie gritou lá de baixo para avisar a Edward que tomasse cuidado com os palavrões.

"Desculpe, Chefe Swan," ele gritou de volta antes de falar mais calmamente desta vez, mas seu tom de voz continuava irritado e acusador. "Você não está doente P.N.! Eu sei que não está. Se você estivesse, você mesma teria me ligado, mas ao invés disso, você pediu para o seu pai ligar pra minha mãe. Isso foi uma manobra idiota, Bells."

"Me desculpe," ela pediu, virando-se para longe dele. Ela estava envergonhada de seus atos.

"Bella, eu não posso acreditar que você ia perder o meu aniversário. Nós prometemos que sempre estaríamos presentes nos aniversários um do outro, não importa quantos anos estivéssemos fazendo - treze, vinte, cento e um."

Bella riu de leve enquanto ele recitava a promessa que tinham feito quando tinham sete anos de idade, mas o riso ainda foi duro. Ela se sentia horrível por ter quebrado o 'juramento de mindinho' deles.

"Peço desculpas, mas você deveria voltar. Não acredito que você simplesmente saiu da sua própria festa assim. Devem ter umas cinquenta pessoas lá na sua casa agora mesmo."

"Não. Eu falei para eles irem embora, e depois vim pra cá."

"O quê? Você interrompeu a sua festa de aniversário por minha causa? Edward, você não devia ter feito isso! As pessoas não vão gostar nada disso!" Ela falou, e Edward riu.

"Você acha que eu me importo?" Seu tom de voz evocando exatamente o quão pouco ele realmente ligava para o que os outros pensavam, e por um breve momento, ela sorriu com a postura corajosa de seu melhor amigo.

"E a Lauren?" Bella perguntou, já sentindo toda a ira que Lauren soltaria sobre ela segunda-feira na escola.

"O que tem ela?" perguntou ele, sentando-se na cama, dando um tapinha no lugar ao lado dele. Bella retirou a colcha coberta de suor e sentou ali.

"Ela é sua namorada. Ela já me odeia, e agora você deu ainda mais razão pra isso."

"Quem se importa? Quando eu a pedi em namoro, eu falei pra ela que você era minha melhor amiga, e que você e a minha família vinham em primeiro lugar."

"Cara, não é à toa que ela me odeia," Bella balançou a cabeça surpresa, mas não conseguiu evitar o pequeno sorriso que começou a escapar. Aquelas poucas palavras tinham iluminado o dia dela.

"Tanto faz, ela é maluca. Eu devia ter dispensado ela depois do primeiro encontro. Quer dizer, que tipo de garota não come pizza? Tipo, fala sério! Você mesma manda pra dentro tipo três pedaços. Ela nem tocou no negócio!"

"Edward! Ela não é maluca. Ela é só realmente muito feminina, e eu não. Ela se importa com a aparência. Você devia saber disso, ela é a _sua_ namorada, afinal."

"É, eu ainda me perguntou por que a pedi em namoro. Eu odeio garotas frescas demais. É por isso que você é minha melhor amiga. Você é praticamente um cara," ele riu, e Bella socou seu braço.

"Retiro o que disse. Você bate como uma garota, então pelo menos alguma parte sua é de menina."

"Hey, eu sou menina por inteiro!" ela protestou, cruzando os braços sobre seu peito. Os olhos de Edward viajaram até o decote da regata que ela usava, reparando pela primeira vez que Bella tinha seios, mesmo que fossem pequenos e ainda estivessem crescendo, mas caramba, sua melhor amiga tinha peitos, e a pequena escapulida de seus olhos não passou batido.

"EI! Pare de olhar para o meu peito," ela sussurrou rispidamente, não querendo alarmar Charlie, mas ainda querendo dar seu aviso.

"Desculpe, estava apenas tentando checar se você era mesmo uma garota. Confirmado!" ele riu enquanto marcava um 'x' no ar e puxava a caixa amassada de bolo para colocar entre eles.

"Babaca!" ela berrou em meio às risadas, e abriu a caixa. Dentro estava um bolo de aniversário que tinha sentido toda a viagem de bicicleta. Metade do bolo estava colado na parte da tampa e as letras que deviam dizer 'FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO EDWARD', agora pareciam mais 'FEZ ÁRIO ED'.

Os dois riram e começaram e comer o bolo, usando as colheres de plástico que Edward tinha trazido em seu bolso.

"Fez ário, Ed!" Bella falou alegremente, rindo de leve.

"Obrigado, Bells," ele agradeceu com sinceridade, sorrindo com a boca cheia de bolo e fazendo Bella rir até cuspir um pouco de cobertura para fora de sua boca.

"Disponha, Edward."

"Idem, Bella!"

Mesmo naquela época, ele tinha achado uma forma de fazer de seu aniversário algo que girasse em torno dela. Bella pensou sobre isso em grande parte do domingo, e chegou à conclusão de que durante toda sua vida, pelos vinte e cinco anos que ela tem estado na Terra, ela sempre possuiu um pequeno grupo de amigos bastante próximos, uma fatia de bons conhecidos, e então havia Edward em sua própria categoria.

E pensando nisso, Edward era tão mais do que apenas seu companheiro de apartamento, tão mais do que seu amante dos fins de semana e melhor amigo.

Ele era sua alma gêmea.

Ninguém sabia tanto sobre ela quanto ele sabia. Ninguém mais sabia o que a fazia rir e o que a fazia chorar. Ninguém mais sabia exatamente como aguçá-la de certa forma e quebrar sua compostura. Ninguém mais sabia o quanto ela adorava Nutella, mas odiava manteiga de amendoim. Ninguém sabia como fazê-la se sentir viva tanto quanto ele fazia.

Ele a conhecia como conhecia a palma de sua mão.

Ele era sua alma gêmea, e no domingo quando tal revelação a atingiu durante o café da manhã na cafeteria, ela ficou apavorada. Por isso, quando Edward quase a beijou na noite passada, ela arfou. Era coisa demais para aguentar.

Não de todo porque era contra as regras, mas porque ela quisera o beijo, muito, _muito mesmo_. Aquele beijo que ele deixou no canto esquerdo de sua boca ainda estava formigando mesmo depois de terem dormido.

Ela quis o beijo, e isso a assustou, pois seria um ato tão íntimo. Quando tinham dezesseis anos, eles resolveram que não se beijariam durante todo o processo da perda de suas virgindades. Edward fizera questão de frisar que isso seria pessoal demais, e ela concordara plenamente. Beijar era uma coisa de casal. No entanto, se Bella tivesse sido mais esperta na época, ela teria dito que sexo _também_ era uma coisa de casal.

E quando eles finalmente começaram a "brincar de papai e mamãe", como Edward escrevera escondido no calendário dela - BRINCAR DE PAPAI E MAMÃE COM O E! -, nem uma vez sequer desde o início ela tivera qualquer vontade de beijá-lo, mas ontem à noite foi como se alguma coisa estivesse a impulsionando para que ela o beijasse. Ela quis aquele beijo como um drogado precisava da sua próxima dose.

E isso a assustou imensamente, e por isso ela arfou, cheia de arrependimento, porque no momento em que os lábios dele tocaram o canto de sua boca, ela quis chorar, pois ter estado tão perto de conseguir aquilo o que ela realmente desejava e depois ser negada daquela forma era cruel.

Tinha doído mais do que ela sequer pensava que doeria.

Mesmo ao sair do quarto dele e ir para o chuveiro, ela ainda conseguia sentir o beijo, e ainda sentia a vontade de chorar.

Ela sabia que esse jogo iria mudar tudo. Ela tinha tido suas dúvidas, mas sempre as deixava de lado, uma vez que pelas manhãs, Edward ainda continuava a agir da mesma maneira como sempre. Porém ela tinha um pressentimento de que hoje seria diferente.

Enquanto tomava banho, tirando a sujeira de seu corpo, ela não pode escapar de ser recordada da noite anterior. Todo o seu corpo doía, até mesmo sua garganta, por ter se reprimido de gritar.

Ela ficou remontando a imagem de Edward por cima dela, os olhos dele dardejando entre os olhos e os lábios dela, e ela quase chegou a acreditar que ele também quisera o beijo tanto quanto ela.

Bella foi tirada de seus devaneios por uma batida persistente na porta.

"Hey, Bells, posso entrar?" ele pediu; obviamente, ele precisava usar o toalete, então ela o autorizou a entrar rapidamente.

"Obrigado," ele murmurou, ainda meio sonolento.

Ela tentou não prestar atenção nele, mas quando o ouviu terminando, ela se afastou da água, esperando pelo som da descarga da privada, porém o barulho nunca veio. Ao invés disso, ela sentiu dois fortes braços envolvendo sua cintura.

Ela berrou. Mas não foi muito alto, apenas algo entre um ganido e uma arfada.

"Desculpe," murmurou a voz familiar dele. É lógico que era Edward. _Quem mais poderia ser?_ Ela pensou.

"Tudo bem. Você me pegou de surpresa, foi só isso. O que você está fazendo aqui, por falar nisso?"

Ela se virou para encontrar Edward olhando para ela. Apenas a metade direita de seu corpo estava sendo molhada.

"Posso me juntar a você?" ele perguntou inocentemente, um sorriso como o de um querubim em sua face.

"É um pouco tarde para perguntar, não acha? Você já está debaixo do chuveiro," ela apontou com um pequeno sorriso, e agradecendo a Edward internamente. Ele estava agindo como se o quase-beijo não tivesse acontecido, e apesar de chateá-la ver que ele abstraía o fato completamente, estava sendo tão melhor apenas agir como se nada tivesse ocorrido. Isso, isso o que eles tinham, essa conversação fácil, esse tom de brincadeira, esse conforto era normal para eles, e era bom se comportar da maneira como eles sempre se comportaram.

"Ao contrário, estou só _metade_ debaixo do chuveiro. A outra metade pode entrar?" ele perguntou, aquele infame sorrisinho sacana à mostra em seu rosto.

"Que seja! Sinta-se à vontade para colocar o seu corpo inteiro embaixo d'água."

"Que bom, porque meu lado esquerdo estava ficando com frio," ele riu, empurrando Bella um pouco para trás, e finalmente molhou todo o seu corpo.

Bella riu quando uma expressão de puro prazer formou-se no rosto dele enquanto a água quente corria em cascatas por seu peitoral. Ela assistiu deslumbrada às trilhas de água que escorriam, algumas lentamente, outras mais rápido, descendo pelo abdome dele, e seguindo diretamente até seu membro adormecido.

_Maravilhoso_, ela pensou, porém rapidamente parou de encará-lo antes que Edward pudesse pegá-la no flagra.

"Vem aqui," ele ordenou, trazendo-a para perto, e a virando para que ela ficasse de costas para ele.

"O que você vai fazer?" ela perguntou enquanto ele a mantinha longe da água.

"Me passe o xampu."

Bella aquiesceu e lhe passou o frasco de seu xampu favorito. Ela ouviu a tampa abrir e ouviu o frasco sendo espremido. A embalagem fez um som de _esguicho_, já que estava quase vazia. Edward gargalhou, e levou um tempo até que Bella entendesse o motivo.

"Ah, merda," ela gemeu enquanto Edward continuou rindo. "Vê se cresce, Cullen!"

Por entre risadas pesadas, ele respondeu. "Não consigo evitar. É a ironia desse momento, desse som. É um som tão memorável. Ele traz as imagens mais magníficas para a minha cabeça," ele gemeu atrás dela, e ela fechou os olhos, soltando o ar longamente. Ela podia imaginar que as imagens que ela via em sua mente eram as mesmas que ele.

"Só mesmo algo como uma embalagem de xampu vazia é capaz de fazer você pensar naquilo," ela respondeu, sua voz enrouquecida. "Você é tão estranho."

"Mas você me ama," ele brincou, começando a massagear o couro cabeludo dela com o xampu. Ele movia-se gentil e vigorosamente, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Seus dedos eram como magia. Eles esfregavam o couro cabeludo dela simplesmente da forma correta. Ele até mesmo puxava de leve as raízes, fazendo-a gemer.

"Você gosta disso?" ele perguntou, sua voz rouca na orelha dela.

"Uhummm," foi a única resposta que ela conseguiu emitir, e então as mãos dele repentinamente deixaram sua cabeça. Ele a trouxe gentilmente para baixo da corrente de água, e esfregou o xampu para que ele saísse, repetindo seus movimentos anteriores.

"É muito bom," ela gemeu enquanto sentia as bolhas de xampu descendo por sua coluna.

"Ótimo. Eu sei de muitas coisas que podem fazer você se sentir maravilhosamente bem," ele grunhiu, sua voz era puro sexo. Bella reconheceu aquele tom de voz. Ela ficou incrivelmente tentada a descer a mão e pegar o membro dele, sabendo muito bem que ele já estava excitado.

"Jura?" perguntou ela, sorrindo ligeiramente, seu tom de voz igualando-se ao dele. Ela abriu os olhos para olhar para ele, e imediatamente se arrependeu.

"Ahh, está queimando," ela choramingou quando o xampu escorreu para dentro de seus olhos. Edward soltou uma risada entrecortada, e parou a cabeça de Bella sob a água para enxaguar seus olhos.

"Só mesmo você pra ser a minha empata-foda por deixar entrar xampu nos seus olhos," ele provocou enquanto segurava os olhos dela abertos para que todo o xampu saísse.

"Cala a boca, está doendo de verdade. O que você estava pensando, afinal? Hoje é domingo. Nada de gracinhas!" ela riu, e Edward fez um biquinho.

"Tecnicamente, domingo ainda é fim de semana, e você nomeou o jogo como 'Os fins de semana do alfabeto', então por que nós só podemos nos divertir aos sábados?" ele perguntou.

"Porque eu gosto de andar, e se eu tiver que me esforçar pra levantar de manhã, eu me atrasarei para o trabalho, e você sabe o quanto eu odeio chegar atrasada," foi a sincera resposta de Bella enquanto ela saía do chuveiro, Edward rindo enquanto lavava seu próprio cabelo.

"O que você quer comer?" ela perguntou, secando-se com a toalha, e observando Edward inclinar a cabeça para trás para dentro d'água. Ela seguiu com os olhos uma trilha de pequenas bolhas que escorriam pelo torso dele, porém rapidamente ela se arrancou para fora daquele transe induzido por xampu. Apenas uma espiada na ereção dele e tudo estaria perdido para ela e para suas restrições.

"Você," Edward respondeu, a total e completa presunção presente em seu tom.

"Muito engraçado, Sr. Cullen, mas isso num vai acontecer."

"Você, uma editora de livros usando 'num' em uma frase? Tsc, tsc, Bells," ele a provocou enquanto saía da água, parecendo ter saído de um anúncio de _Cool Water_.

"Enfia o 'num' na sua bunda," ela reprimiu ao começar a escovar os dentes.

"Enfia você primeiro!" ele apontou, e piscou para ela através do espelho umedecido que ela tinha acabado de secar. Bella revirou os olhos, e enxaguou sua escova de dentes, observando Edward como uma águia para ter certeza de que ele usaria a escova dele.

"Poxa, mamãe! Não confia em mim?" Edward perguntou, olhando para Bella.

"Quem não te conhece, que te compre!"

"Isso é horrível, Bella. Eu pensei que você confiasse em mim," fingindo mágoa, ele tacou a escova de volta dentro do copo na pia de linóleo. Novamente, Bella se pegou rolando os olhos.

"Vamos lá, Casanova¹. É hora do café da manhã. O que você quer?" ela perguntou andando em direção ao quarto dela para se vestir.

"Eu já respondi isso," ele falou, começando a fazer seu caminho na direção dela.

"Estou falando sério, Edward Anthony Cullen!" ela ralhou e ele riu.

"Bem, já que você está falando tão sério desse jeito, jogando até o meu nome inteiro e tudo o mais, então nesse caso eu vou querer ovos e bacon, e... ah, aquele negócio que você faz de salada de pêssego e morango."

"Está bem."

"Ah, e Edward," ela chamou. Ele se virou e lhe lançou um olhar atencioso.

"Eu já peguei a minha letra."

"O quê? Isso é trapaça! Como eu posso saber se você não pegou várias delas e depois escolheu ficar com aquela que você gostou mais?" inquiriu ele, seus braços cruzados por cima de seu peito.

"Porque você me conhece, e confia em mim. Portanto ao melhor estilo Edward Cullen: seis a menos, vinte por vir," ela fez uma reverência com as mãos, sorrindo para ele enquanto fazia, mas Edward apenas ficou lá parado com uma expressão amarga em seu rosto.

"Manda ver, Benedict Arnold²!" ele respondeu, sorrindo arrogantemente para ela.

"Eu não sou uma traidora," ela choramingou em protesto, quase tentada a bater o pé no chão e Edward apenas riu enquanto fechava a porta de seu quarto.

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹ Casanova foi uma famosa personalidade do século XVIII, que viveu em Veneza, e era conhecido por suas conquistas e aventuras amorosas. Uma espécie de Don Juan da vida real._

_² Benedict Arnold foi um general norte-americano, que passou para o lado britânico durante a Guerra da Independência Americana, constituindo assim sua 'traição' ao povo norte-americano._

_e um (ótimo) exemplo de como é um anúncio de perfumes Cool Water:_ http:/*migre.*me*/uyoc

_Agora sintam-se à vontade pra imaginar Edward saindo do banho assim! ;)_

Capítulo fofo e um pouco mais revelador, não? Daqui pra frente veremos mais sobre esses sentimentos confusos que enlouquecem as cabecinhas desses dois.

**REVIEWS**, como sempre, são bem-vindas!

Até o próximo capítulo,  
beijos.


	16. Cap 14: B é de Biblioteca

_"Setenta milhões de títulos nas bibliotecas Americanas, mas o único que você quer ler está sempre emprestado."_

- Tom Masson

* * *

**Capítulo Quatorze:**** B é de Biblioteca**

Bella amava ler. Era possivelmente a coisa que ela mais gostava de fazer. Não havia nada como ficar deitada em sua cama em um dia particularmente nublado - o que era extremamente comum em Seattle -, e se enrolar em um quente cobertor para ler um bom livro.

Quando menina, ela lia os mesmos contos de fadas que todas as garotinhas liam. Todas as histórias dos irmãos Grimm, e ela assistia a todo filme da Disney que fosse baseado nos contos. Seu conto favorito era o da Cinderela. Havia algo incrivelmente romântico no fato de a pobre plebéia ficar com o príncipe, o homem que era muito além de seu alcance. Qual menina não gostava de ler sobre finais felizes? Mas é claro, quando ela cresceu e leu o verdadeiro final, da madrasta malvada e das meias-irmãs tendo seus olhos arrancados por corvos, a história perdeu um pouco de seu encanto.

Quando estava no início do ensino fundamental, foi a vez de _O Clube Das Babás_. Ela leu cada um dos clássicos de Ann M. Martin Scholastic, e implorou à sua mãe para que a deixasse entrar no fã clube que era anunciado em cada capa de verso dos livros. Ela queria seu próprio kit-babá para que fundasse o seu próprio clube de babás, mas sua mãe constantemente a recordava de que ela era ainda nova demais, com apenas oito anos de idade, para cuidar do filho de alguém sendo ela mesma uma criança.

Não importava o quanto Bella apresentasse evidências do livro que comprovavam que meninas da idade dela também podiam ser babás, sua mãe ainda assim recusava. Isso, no entanto, não impediu Bella de colecionar os livros, ou de pegá-los emprestados da Biblioteca Pública de Forks.

Aos onze, graças a Edward e suas maneiras delinqüentes, ela descobriu o fantástico mundo dos vampiros, e as centenas de romances sobre eles que a biblioteca possuía. Todos os dias ela xeretava as estantes, percorrendo seus dedos pelas bordas dos livros cobertos de plástico, passando horas sentada em algum canto, e lendo o quanto podia dos livros antes que a bibliotecária lhe dissesse que ela era "jovem demais para ler tal material ilícito".

Isso não a impedia de ler, e no Natal daquele ano, Edward interveio por ela e lhe comprou uma antologia de romances sobre vampiros. Ela nunca esteve mais feliz. Durante semanas, ela ficou com a cara enfiada no livro, vez ou outra fechando-o e marcando a página para que pudesse ficar com os amigos, porém as conversas sempre a lembravam de alguma coisa que ela tinha acabado de ler. E assim ela ficava o resto do tempo contando os minutos até que pudesse voltar para casa e começar a se perder novamente no mundo dos sanguessugas.

Durante o ensino médio, ela tentava ler o máximo que podia, mas a escola interferia - entre clubes, classes avançadas, e o emprego na Loja Newton de Artigos Esportivos, ela não conseguia ler o tanto quanto queria. Sempre que passava um tempo com Edward, entretanto, ele a deixava ficar em seu quarto por uma hora, apenas para que ela pudesse ler em paz, e depois de uma hora passada, ele entrava no quarto, arrancava o livro da mão dela, e a arrastava para fora para ficar com ele e com os outros amigos.

A faculdade abençoou Bella com uma das maiores bibliotecas que ela já vira. Fileiras e mais fileiras, prateleiras e mais prateleiras de livros estavam a sua disposição. Era como o seu paraíso pessoal, e ela foi sortuda o bastante ao conseguir um emprego na biblioteca, que não era tão trabalhoso assim. Sim, ela tinha que ficar recolocando livros que as pessoas deixavam nos lugares errados, mas em grande parte do tempo ela apenas ficava sentada no balcão de ajuda lendo algo para suas aulas, ou apenas por diversão. Ela era grata pela oportunidade de ler durante a semana, pois nos finais de semana sua colega de quarto, Rosalie, e muitas das garotas do andar de seu dormitório saíam para bares locais, ou para alguma festa de fraternidade. Apesar de nunca ficar realmente confortável nesses lugares, ela ainda assim se divertia, pois afinal ela estava na companhia das amigas.

Quando ela viajava para a UCLA para visitar Edward, ele sempre dava a ela aquela uma hora de leitura, e então a arrastava para sair, no calor do sol californiano, e mostrava-lhe as paisagens do local. Muitas vezes quando encontrava os amigos dele, ela costumava ouvir a mesma coisa.

_"Então você é_ **aquela** _Bella. Eu estava começando a pensar que Edward tinha te inventado, ou lido sobre você em um daqueles livros que ele sempre recebe pelo correio."_

Bella sempre ria disso, e informava a eles que ela era bastante real e que os livros que Edward recebia na correspondência vinham dela. Sempre que lia um livro, e especialmente um bom livro que ela _sabia_ que Edward iria gostar, ela lhe enviava uma cópia com uma pequena dedicatória escrita na parte de dentro da capa.

Edward ainda tinha todos os livros guardados em quatro prateleiras de seu quarto.

Bella por um acaso sabia que Edward tinha uma extensa - e não muito bem escondida - coleção de pornôs, da qual alguns, mais ou menos dez filmes eram sobre o mesmo tema: a bibliotecária sensual. Ela também soube, durante uma aventura bêbada em uma noite de verão após a formatura de ensino médio, que Edward em muitas ocasiões já sonhou em debruçar a tal bibliotecária sobre a mesa dela e simplesmente possuí-la ali mesmo.

Então quando Edward dormia feito um bebê no domingo, ela tirou a letra B e ficou quase que imediatamente excitada com a idéia de vestir uma saia lápis, um óculos de aro preto, e uma camisa de botões. Porém com tudo o que ela ficara pensando naquele dia, a idéia foi espanada para o fundo de sua mente.

No entanto, nada impediu que a fantasia ficasse se repetindo em sua cabeça na segunda-feira. Enquanto sentava-se em seu escritório, lendo mais uma entediante história sobre amor não correspondido que na verdade não era incorrespondido, ela não conseguiu evitar imaginar Edward e ela no quarto dele, cercados por livros. Ela quase podia sentir Edward parado a sua frente devolvendo um livro atrasado, seus olhos encarando diretamente a fila de botões abertos em sua blusa. Quase podia sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço, e as mãos tirando o cabelo dela do firme coque em que estaria preso.

Na terça, ela estava tão abarrotada de trabalho que teve que ficar no escritório até as onze da noite, e quando chegou em casa, ela direcionou um rápido 'oi' para Edward e caiu na cama, exausta.

Era quarta-feira quando Bella teve a idéia para a melhor fantasia de todas enquanto lia um manuscrito de um livro de contos.

Ao contrário de ver a si mesma atrás da mesa, ela agora via Edward, que portava uma camisa social branca e justa, uma fina gravata preta, calça social também justa, e um par de lindos óculos com grossos aros, que não eram pretos, mas sim de um verde esmeralda e que ficavam absolutamente magníficos contra a pele pálida dele. Edward estava de dar água na boca. Delicioso.

E enquanto essa fantasia passava diante de seus olhos fechados, suas mãos seguiam para seus seios, e se não fosse pelo celular dela tocando, ela tinha certeza de que sua mão teria viajado bem mais para baixo, com as imagens de Edward a imprensando contra a estante de livros que começavam a aparecer rápidas como centelhas em sua mente.

Quando chegou em casa na sexta, ela estava incrivelmente ansiosa para o fim de semana. O comando do jogo seria dela primeira vez, em semanas, e ela mal podia esperar. Só a pura espera para o sábado já a deixava molhada. Apenas a imagem da camisa branca se esticando pelo peitoral de Edward já era suficiente para fazê-la encharcar sua calcinha, e esse comportamento não passou despercebido.

"O que você está aprontando, Bella?" Edward perguntou, observando como Bella se remexia em sua cadeira durante o jantar da noite de sexta.

"Nada," foi a resposta dela, e foi devolvida rápida demais.

"Jura? Porque pra mim parece que tem muita coisa rolando aí na sua cabeça. O que está te deixando toda nervosa assim?"

Bella tentou conter o sorriso o melhor que podia, mas seu rosto a entregou. Suas bochechas estavam tão vermelhas quanto seu sutiã, ela imaginou.

"Você está corando!" Edward reparou, estalando a língua e se divertindo. "No que está pensando?" ele perguntou, dessa vez sussurrando enquanto olhava para ela. "Fale a verdade, Bells!"

Bella mordeu o lábio e permaneceu em silêncio. A fantasia agora corria solta por sua cabeça e Edward estava a encarando como se quisesse jogá-la em cima da mesa e possuí-la logo ali. Era coisa demais para agüentar, e então ela rapidamente saltou da cadeira e correu para seu quarto, trancando a porta atrás dela.

Ela escancarou a janela e deixou o ar frio aliviar o calor que percorria seu corpo. Ela podia ouvir Edward rindo na sala de estar, e optou por ficar no quarto até o ouvir saindo. No entanto, isso de nada adiantou, pois quando foi tomar banho, ele se juntou a ela.

"Então, em que estava pensando?" ele sussurrou na orelha dela enquanto ela enxaguava o xampu do cabelo. Ela gritou, logicamente, não tendo escutado Edward entrar.

"Qual foi, Edward? Não faz essas merdas! Você sabe o quanto eu odeio quando você entra nos lugares escondido desse jeito. Isso é esquisito pra cacete!" ela berrou para ele, batendo no braço dele com o sabonete.

"Você está fugindo da pergunta. _Em que_ você estava pensando durante o jantar?" ele perguntou novamente, encarando-a diretamente. Ela observou hipnotizada a água que caía pelas laterais do rosto dele, algumas gotas caindo perfeitamente no protuberante lábio inferior dele.

"Eu já falei! Nada!" ela argumentou, cutucando o peitoral rígido e musculoso de Edward.

"Você estava corando. Estava pensando em alguma coisa... sexy!" ele gemeu, andando para frente e obrigando Bella a andar para trás na direção da parede do chuveiro.

"Edward," sua voz era disforme e ele estava _tão_ perto. Ela podia praticamente sentir o calor emanando do corpo dele.

"Bella," ele respondeu, sua voz enrouquecida. "Me dê uma resposta e eu te deixo em paz." Sua mão agora estava no cabelo dela, massageando o couro cabeludo, como fez no domingo, e ela estava virando gelatina nas mãos dele.

"Eu estava pensando," ela começou a dizer com a voz quase sem consistência. Edward estava puxando as raízes do cabelo dela com aquela quantidade certa de força.

"Pensando em quê?" sussurrou ele no ouvido dela, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

"Em você," ela respondeu, em transe. Do canto do olho, ela pôde ver o sorriso presunçoso no rosto dele, mas isso não pareceu incomodá-la.

"Em mim fazendo o que com você? Porque eu sei que era sobre _isso_ que você estava fantasiando."

"Você e eu... e o que eu planejei para sábado."

"E o que você planejou para sábado?" ele tentou persuadi-la ao morder o pescoço dela, mas Bella estava finalmente reagindo ao joguinho de sedução dele.

"Você vai descobrir... no sábado," ela gemeu quando ele mordeu a pele no início de seu pescoço. Ela o empurrou para longe o melhor que podia e saiu do chuveiro, e se virou, vendo a expressão chocada no rosto dele. Seus olhos viajaram pelo corpo de Edward, passando pelo peitoral e descendo até o membro que agora estava ereto pedindo por atenção.

"É capaz de você querer dar um jeito nisso aí," ela o provocou, e saiu do banheiro. Quando fechou a porta, ela inspirou profundamente e relaxou contra a porta.

Tinha sido quase que impossível resistir a Edward.

A manhã de sábado se arrastou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade para Bella, e ela podia apostar que estava sendo igualmente agonizantemente doloroso para Edward porque ela o ouvia suspirar sempre que ele olhava para o aparelho da TV a cabo para checar as horas.

Às cinco, ela deixou uma sacola no quarto de Edward. Na sacola, havia uma lista de instruções sobre como preparar o quarto dele e sobre o que usar, junto com um par de óculos de aro verde, uma gravata preta, e uma palmatória coberta por pêlo animal. Ela tinha ficado nervosa ao colocar a palmatória dentro da sacola, mas caramba, _como_ ela estava excitada com a perspectiva de Edward usando aquilo nela.

Ela entrou no quarto, usando uma blusa com um decote em V ridiculamente baixo, uma minissaia jeans que parecia mais uma roupa de baixo, um par de sapatos de saltos finos e um livro em sua mão.

Ela hesitou um momento para poder admirar Edward ao entrar no quarto dele. Ele havia seguido à risca as recomendações dela. Ele estava usando a camisa social branca, seu peitoral praticamente explodindo a camisa. A gravata repousava lisa sobre seu torso; suas calças eram justas da melhor maneira possível, permitindo que Bella visse o quanto excitado ele estava. E ela quase teve um orgasmo no momento em que o viu com os óculos. Era exatamente como ela tinha imaginado. Ele estava sexy pra cacete sentado naquela mesa que ele tinha trazido para dentro do quarto.

Ele colocara seu laptop em cima da mesa, os sons de duas pessoas transando vindos do computador, tocando como sonoplastia de fundo, e embaixo da cadeira ela podia ver a palmatória.

Se ela antes não estava escorrendo pelas pernas de tão molhada por apenas olhar para Edward, ela agora estava.

Ela andou lentamente ao redor do quarto, correndo os dedos pelas prateleiras de livros. Para provocar Edward, ela se abaixou na direção da prateleira mais baixa, inclinando seu torso para baixo para que suas pernas estivessem esticadas e ele pudesse ver que ela não usava absolutamente nada debaixo da saia.

Ela o ouviu gemer e murmurar um 'merda' enquanto voltava a ficar de pé. Ela continuou a seguir o roteiro e puxou um livro, o _Kama Sutra_, e perguntou a Edward se era bom.

"Esse daqui é bom? Eu preciso de um livro informativo; algo que vá me ajudar a deixar maluquinho o cara com quem estou saindo."

Ela viu Edward ajustando-se e levantando-se para ficar perto dela. Se ela já achava as calças ótimas enquanto ele estava sentado, agora elas pareciam inacreditáveis de tão sexy enquanto ele andava na direção dela. Os músculos da coxa dele estavam saltando sob o tecido, e quando ele parou de andar, ela deu um passo para trás para admirar a bunda dele - o firme, muito firme bumbum que estava simplesmente implorando para ser agarrado.

"Esse é bom," ele gemeu, sua voz mais rouca do que ela já ouvira antes. "Mas eu recomendaria este aqui," respondeu ele, pegando uma cópia de _O Livro do Sexo_.

"Sério? Por quê?" ela perguntou, seus olhos queimando os de Edward. Mais uma vez, ela o viu engolir em seco, o pomo de Adão subindo e descendo em sua garganta. Ele estava desconcertado e ela sabia disso. Ele ficava toda hora pegando no colarinho da camisa, afrouxando-o vez ou outra.

"É informativo, e não tão complicado. Você não precisa ser tão flexível para usar esse."

"Mas eu sou muito flexível," ela sussurrou, e teve que se impedir de rir quando Edward murmurou um 'provocadora' baixo.

"Bem, você sempre tem a opção de levar os dois livros, mas terá que devolver esse que está na sua mão primeiro. Então por que não me acompanha até a mesa para que eu possa retornar esse aí e te entregar os outros dois?" ele sugeriu, sorrindo, e Bella sentiu um flash de calor percorrer sua coluna; ela sabia o que estava por vir. Ela assentiu a cabeça e o seguiu.

Edward deu pausa no vídeo que estava assistindo e sentou-se na cadeira, pegando um livro das mãos de Bella, uma cópia de _A Letra Escarlate_, e fingiu passar alguma coisa sobre um código de barras. Um som de bip soou pelo cômodo e de repente o livro estava sendo jogado contra uma parede. Bella resfolegou e deu um passo para trás.

"Por que você fez isso?" ela berrou, colocando as mãos nos quadris e empinando seu peito.

"Aquele livro está extremamente atrasado. Nós _não_ gostamos de livros atrasados. Isso bagunça o sistema, e pessoas que devolvem seus livros atrasados são punidas," sua voz era como fogo, puro sexo jorrava de cada sílaba.

"Punidas?" Bella perguntou, se fazendo de burra.

"Sim," confirmou ele, marchando em direção a ela, enquanto arrancava a gravata, e rasgando a camisa para abri-la, não se importando nem um pouco que aquela peça tenha lhe custado o olho da cara.

Bella fingiu medo quando ele começou a fazê-la andar para trás até encostar contra a estante de livros, uma das prateleiras batendo bem no fim de sua coluna.

"Como?" ela inquiriu timidamente, tentando manter sua respiração estável. Ela queria demais Edward dentro dela; porra, ela o quis desde o momento em que tirou a letra B daquela porcaria de gorro.

"Vire-se!" ele rugiu. Bella deu uma última olhada no peito desnudo dele e na protuberância entre suas pernas, e se virou. Ela se preparou segurando na beirada de uma das prateleiras, e Edward puxou sua minissaia para baixo, gemendo e xingando audivelmente ao se deparar com o traseiro nu de Bella. Ela se livrou da saia e ouviu o botão do jeans acertando a parede depois que ele o arremessou para o ar.

"Merda," ele gemeu enquanto agarrava a bunda dela em suas mãos e massageava lentamente, Bella grunhindo de prazer. Ele apertou o bumbum fortemente antes de soltar. Na vez seguinte que o pegou, ele espalmou suas mãos com força contra cada lado da bunda dela, um som alto de tapa ressoando pelo quarto, e depois agarrou as nádegas mais uma vez apertadamente.

"Ugh," ela gemeu, e ele deu um beijo no lado direito de seu bumbum, outro no lado esquerdo, e depois se levantou. Ela ouviu o farfalhar dos pés dele enquanto ele tirava os sapatos e seguia para a mesa. Momentos depois, ele estava parado atrás dela. Ele roçou a palmatória por sua bunda, e ela gemeu com antecipação por conta da suavidade do pêlo que cobria o objeto.

"Seu livro estava atrasado," ele gemeu na orelha dela, roçando a palmatória de um lado a outro.

"Sim," respondeu Bella, metade gemendo, metade choramingando. Ela estava começando a ficar desesperada. Ela o queria, demais e agora. Ela estava ardendo por ele.

"Você sabe qual é a sua multa?" ele perguntou, a provocando ao bater a palmatória nela de leve.

"Dez centavos?" ela indagou, de forma submissa.

"Quase isso," ele respondeu, mais uma vez provocando-a ao bater sem força nela. "São dez palmadas da palmatória."

Bella inspirou profundamente quando ouviu a palmatória cortar o vento e acertá-la em cheio ao longo dos dois lados de sua bunda. Ela gritou ao sentir o calor se espalhando vindo de seu traseiro, e agarrou a prateleira com mais força.

"Uma," Edward gritou com a voz mais arrogante possível.

Ele desceu a palmatória novamente, o som alto de tapa soando como música para os ouvidos de Bella. Dessa vez ela contou; ela estava adorando isso.

"Ah você está gostando?" ele sussurrou rudemente na orelha dela, mordendo seu local favorito antes de se afastar e a acertar três vez em uma rápida sucessão, cada uma mais forte do que a anterior.

"Ahhh!" ela ganiu. A última tinha doído, mas ela estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estava amando cada minuto da dor que se espalhava por suas nádegas. Isso apenas servia para intensificar o desejo ardente no meio de suas pernas.

"Tsc, tsc," Edward provocou. "E eu que pensei que você estava gostando."

De novo, ele acertou a palmatória, atingindo-a apenas duas vezes, e massageou a nádega direita e depois a esquerda para aliviar a descoloração avermelhada da pele dela.

"Quantas faltam?" ele perguntou, mordendo o ombro dela, sugando a pele fortemente. Bella inclinou a cabeça contra ele enquanto ele a mordia, a mão esquerda dele massageando sua nádega direita ao mesmo tempo.

"Três!" ela berrou, e ele a espalmou mais duas vezes.

"E agora, quantas?" ele praticamente rugiu.

"Uma!" ela gritou quando a palmatória a atingiu uma última vez. Ela ouviu o objeto caindo no chão, e Edward a virou rapidamente, o movimento repentino fazendo Bella derrubar metade dos livros da prateleira. Edward se lançou contra Bella, rugindo e soltando xingamentos em seu pescoço enquanto ele rasgava a blusa dela pelo decote. Ele enterrou o rosto nos seios dela, mordiscando as laterais antes de levar cada mamilo para dentro de sua boca, chupando-os até que estivessem intumescidos.

"Caralho, eu quero você," ele grunhiu, e se ergueu, começando a morder toda a área da clavícula dela.

"Então me possua," Bella gemeu, quando as mãos dele serpentearam até seu clitóris, esfregando-o vigorosamente.

"Porra, Edward. Eu preciso de você em mim, agora! Merda!" ela berrou ao sentir os dedos dele a tocando magistralmente, antes de deslizá-los para dentro dela.

"Cacete. Você está tão molhada pra mim. Merda, Bella. Caralho... tão... molhada. Mal posso esperar para estar dentro de você," ele gemeu enquanto penetrava seus dedos, indo dentro e fora dela.

"O que você está esperando?" ela berrou quando ele começou a mexer os dedos mais rapidamente. As mãos dela acharam o botão na calça dele, e ela tentou abrí-lo sem sucesso.

Edward, sentindo o desespero dela, desabotoou a calça e a tirou, sua cueca boxer se unindo à pilha de roupa.

A mão de Bella estava nele antes mesmo que ele pudesse livrar uma perna do monte que tinha se juntado a seus pés.

"Merda, Bella. Me dê só um seg... ah, porra... isso é tão bom," ele gemeu, tentando remover as roupas ao redor de seus calcanhares sem cair por cima de Bella.

Uma vez que se livrou das roupas, ele pegou a cintura dela e a imprensou contra ele, roçando seu membro contra ela, assim como ela roçava-se contra ele.

"Dentro de mim!" ela grunhiu enlouquecidamente.

"Ugh," gemeu ele em resposta, e a pegou e levantou do chão, colocando as pernas dela em volta de sua cintura, os saltos que ela usava cravando em sua lombar, enquanto ele se enterrava completamente dentro dela, os dois gemendo de felicidade com a sensação.

Ele ditou um ritmo rápido, jamais indo mais devagar, e Bella agarrou seus ombros para ter estabilidade antes de soltá-lo e resolver pegar a prateleira atrás dela. Edward se afastou para estocar com mais força e rapidez, o torso dela pendurado no ar enquanto ele a penetrava ferozmente.

"Não... consigo," ela choramingou ávida, suas mãos balançando-se, fazendo com que mais livros caíssem das prateleiras.

"Bella, merda. Goze pra mim, caralho. Deixe-me sentir você gozando pra mim," ele praticamente ordenou, e aumentou o ritmo, estocando ainda mais forte do que antes. Bella estava vendo estrelas atrás de seus olhos enquanto Edward a penetrava, e suas mãos que agarravam a prateleira estavam escorregando.

"Eu vou cair, Edward," ela chamou a atenção. Ele a pegou, colocou-a mais para cima e a jogou contra a parede ao lado da estante, metendo profundamente dentro dela.

"Goze pra mim, Bella," ele demandou novamente, erguendo Bella para cima e para baixo, as costas dela roçando com força na parede.

"Estou tão perto," ela grunhiu, suas mãos no cabelo dele, puxando as raízes indelicamente, Edward gemendo sua apreciação. Ele tirou uma mão dos quadris de Bella e a deslizou pelo ventre até seu clitóris, esfregando os nervos com rapidez. Bella podia sentir que ele não iria durar muito mais tempo, e nem ela.

"Edward, eu vou... eu vou... ah, porra!" berrou ela quando o prazer lançou-se pelo seu corpo, começando nos dedos dos pés e percorrendo todo o caminho até as raízes de seu cabelo.

"Bella!" Edward chamou quando gozou, o aperto de Bella ao redor dele o levando de encontro ao ápice.

Edward escorregou para o chão, levando Bella junto com ele.

"Ai," ela gemeu quando ele a pôs no chão.

"O quê?" ele perguntou, preocupado.

"Você me colocou em cima de um livro!" ela ralhou, acariciando a coxa.

"Foi você que os derrubou, então tecnicamente a culpa é sua," ele argumentou sem entusiasmo, deitando-se inteiramente no chão, e Bella apenas riu enquanto tacava um livro nele, acertando-o em cheio no peito.

* * *

**N/T:** É, esse é o tipo de sexo que eu chamo de "me joga na parede, me chama de lagartixa". hehehe

Se nunca leram O Clube das Babás, ou nunca viram o filme, eu recomendo que assistam! É uma linda história de amizade entre meninas na passagem da infância pra adolescência, e depois na juventude. Muito fofo mesmo!

Bom, tenho links, links!

_- Palmatória coberta por pêlo animal, pra vocês verem e não se assustarem. Isso é apenas mais um artigo de sex shop! http:/*migre.*me/wNza_

_- Uma foto muito sexy que eu achei e que tem tudo a ver com o capítulo, e acho que vocês irão adorar, http:/*migre.*me/wNBr_

Gostaram? Me contem nas **Reviews**!

Beijos, até a próxima :)


	17. Cap 15: Quebrando regras Dezenove por v

**N/T:** Não surtem com o título do capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo Quinze: Quebrando regras; Dezenove por vir **

Do canto do olho, Edward conseguia distinguir os pequeninos filetes de luz opaca se infiltrando pelas frestas da persiana de sua janela. Era manhã, mas ele não fazia a menor idéia de que horas eram, e tampouco importava-se em se virar para verificar.

Ele estava deitado observando Bella dormir, encarando atentamente o pequeno hematoma arroxeado que estava começando a escurecer na lombar dela. Toda vez que ela inspirava, suas costas se contraíam e a marca clareava, e então quando expirava, a marca voltava para sua horrível cor original.

Ele fazia uma carranca toda vez que via isso, imaginando qual seria a sensação daquilo para Bella quando ela finalmente acordasse. Ele se sentia terrível sobre isso - afinal, tinha sido culpa _dele_. Ele a empurrara, praticamente a jogara contra a estante. Ele soube que aquilo havia a machucado, ele viu nos olhos dela; foi esse o motivo de ele ter os transportado para a parede. No entanto, aquilo não provou ser nem um pouco melhor, pois mesmo na iluminação fraca de seu quarto, ele conseguia enxergar a pele avermelhada e arranhada dos ombros dela, causada pela fricção ao ser arrastada para cima e para baixo contra a parede.

Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo por ter causado dor a ela. Esse fato parecia ser uma ocorrência comum na relação deles. Por alguma razão desconhecida, e que ele não conseguia desvendar o que era - e mais do que isso, ele não conseguia entender porque Bella nunca o obrigou se desculpar, mesmo que ele sempre se desculpasse. Ela nunca o fez implorar por seu perdão, como fazia com outras pessoas.

Quando tinham quatorze anos, Emmett achou que seria engraçado jogar Bella na parte mais funda da piscina. Ele esperou até que Edward tivesse saído do quintal - já que ele jamais faria aquilo se Edward estivesse lá. Depois de empurrar Bella, Emmett saiu correndo ao redor da piscina, rindo e comemorando sua vitória, e nem reparou que ela estava se debatendo contra a água. Se não fosse pelo pai de Edward indo checar como eles estavam, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido. Depois daquele dia, Carlisle fez com que o Chefe Swan mandasse Bella para aulas de natação, e Emmett ficara de castigo por todo o verão, sendo forçado a ajudar sua mãe no trabalho. Durante esse período, por três semanas após o incidente, Bella fez da vida de Emmett verdadeiro um inferno na terra; é claro, Edward a ajudou no tormento até que Emmett se entregasse e implorasse, de joelhos, pelo perdão dela.

Mas nem _uma_ vez sequer ela obrigou Edward a fazer algo nem remotamente parecido com isso, e para ser honesto, ele sentia que ela devia fazer.

Ele suspirou e sua mão estendeu para tocar Bella, começando a acariciar o ombro dela levemente. Ele se esgueirou para mais perto, para que pudesse usar ambas as mãos para esfregar suavemente a pele sensível e machucada. Ele pressionou as pontas dos dedos de leve sobre a pele avermelhada, movendo a outra mão para o outro hematoma na lombar dela. No momento em que seus dedos pressionaram o machucado, Bella se mexeu, emitindo um som de dor.

"Edward?" ela chamou grogue, inclinando o ombro na direção dos movimentos da mão de Edward.

"Bom dia, Bella," ele sussurrou, não querendo assustá-la por falar alto demais.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela gemeu ao perguntar, inspirando profundamente. Quase imediatamente, ela sugou o ar com a dor.

"Estou tentando te fazer uma massagem. Estou me sentindo péssimo por ter jogado você contra a estante ontem à noite. Suas costas estão horríveis. Tem um hematoma enorme na sua lombar e seus ombros estão todos arranhados."

"Edward! Você não precisa fazer isso," ela protestou, tirando as mãos dele para longe. "Ontem eu não pedi pra você parar, pedi? Eu quis que fosse o mais 'rude e selvagem' possível. Não foi isso que eu escrevi nas recomendações? Você fez exatamente como eu pedi. Na verdade eu devia estar te agradecendo," ela riu.

"Não há de quê, eu acho," Edward uniu-se aos risos de Bella até que ela tentou virar-se para olhar para ele. Ela gemeu e choramingou enquanto se virava completamente para o outro lado da cama, sendo recebida pela expressão angustiada de Edward.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, retirando uma mecha solta de cabelo do rosto dela.

"Mais ou menos," ela respondeu através de dentes travados. "Está mesmo tão ruim assim?"

Edward assentiu com a cabeça, seus lábios fechados pressionados firmemente um contra o outro.

"Estou com medo de levantar."

Edward imediatamente franziu todo o rosto, tombando a cabeça para frente.

"Sinto muito mesmo, Bella," ele se desculpou, com o máximo de sinceridade possível.

"Edward, pára com isso. Você não fez nada errado," Bella argumentou, livremente evitando a desculpa dele.

Edward ofereceu um sorriso duro, e ela sorriu de volta. Ele queria dizer a ela que o fizesse implorar, que o fizesse dar duro pelo perdão dela, mas ele sabia que nada disso iria adiantar. Ela sempre o perdoaria. Diabos, ela nem sequer havia achado aquilo uma ofensa.

Ele abriu a boca para falar exatamente isso, mas rapidamente a fechou e ficou deitado imóvel enquanto via Bella se esforçando para levantar da cama. Ele queria ajudá-la, mas ele sabia que isso seria a última coisa que ela iria querer, então apenas ficou vendo o rosto dela se contorcer, enquanto ela franzia o rosto de dor e mordia o lábio para impedir um ganido de ser solto. Quando se ergueu, ela o surpreendeu ao ficar de pé completamente e andar até o espelho perto do closet de Edward.

"Está vendo, não é tão... PUTA MERDA! Esse hematoma está feio pra burro!" ela observou, olhando por sobre o ombro para a marca roxa escura. Ela girou um pouco para que pudesse alcançar a mão até o machucado, e se encolheu de dor quando suas digitais roçaram na pele marcada.

Edward saiu da cama e foi para trás dela. De sua posição, ele conseguia ver o hematoma refletido direto para ele.

"Sinto muito por isso, _muito mesmo_," ele pediu novamente. Bella apenas balançou a cabeça e rolou os olhos.

"O que eu lhe disse sobre isso?"

"Não, Bella, me deixe me desculpar. Por favor!"

"Tudo bem, você está perdoado!" ela aceitou, ainda balançando a cabeça. "Sabe... já que quer me compensar por isso, você pode começar me ajudando a entrar no chuveiro."

"Claro," concordou ele, assentindo a cabeça fervorosamente.

Bella virou-se para andar em direção à porta, mas Edward rapidamente a tirou do chão, pegando-a em seus braços, e evitando encostar nas costas e nos ombros dela.

"Me ponha no chão agora, Edward!" ela gritou, batendo no ombro dele, mas Edward apenas riu e andou para fora de seu quarto, seguindo para o banheiro.

Uma vez lá dentro, ele continuou a segurá-la, e caminhou até o chuveiro, ligando as torneiras.

"Está bom?" ele perguntou, estendendo a mão dela para debaixo do chuveiro.

"Sim, está perfeito."

Ele assentiu e gentilmente a colocou dentro da banheira, os pés primeiro, e a pôs debaixo da água quente. Ele tinha começado a se afastar quando ela gritou.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou exasperado, voltando ao banheiro em um pulo.

"Estou, desculpe te preocupar. É só que a água faz arder os cortes nos meus ombros," ela deu de ombros enquanto respondia. "Não é nada grave."

Edward sugou os dentes ao suprimir a vontade de sacudí-la e dizer que aquilo era ruim sim. Ele optou por juntar-se a ela no chuveiro, ao invés disso.

"Me passe o xampu."

"Isso vai acontecer diariamente a partir de agora?" Bella perguntou, passando-lhe o frasco de xampu.

"Sim, estou apenas fazendo a minha parte para salvar o planeta, Bella. Tenho que ajudar a salvar a floresta tropical e as baleias. Ah, já que estou aqui, vamos salvar as aranhas também! As pessoas sempre pisam nelas," ele respondeu, rindo de leve enquanto olhava para a expressão desconfiada de Bella.

"Sempre o mesmo papo furado!" ela reclamou, virando-se para pegar o sabonete.

"Estou economizando água aqui. Tomando banho juntos, nós usamos muito menos água," argumentou ele, em tom sério.

"Aham, claro. Eu acredito em você, Edward. Tenho certeza que esse é o _único_ motivo," Bella zombou.

"Bem..." ele falou alongando a palavra. "Sempre há a possibilidade de que eu possa vir a ter algum _entretenimento_ nesse meio-tempo."

"Nem vem que não tem!" Bella cortou, virando suas costas para ele enquanto começava a espelhar sabonete em suas mãos.

"Não?" Edward inquiriu. Ele estava certo de que apesar de ter as costas voltadas para ele, ela conseguia _ouvir_ o beicinho em sua voz.

"Não!" ela falou por sobre o ombro.

Edward bufou e deu um passo a frente, ficando mais perto de Bella e a envolvendo em seus braços, suas mãos firmemente posicionadas sobre os quadris dela. Ele começou a roçar o nariz na extensão do início do pescoço dela, jogando no chão da banheira a embalagem de xampu.

"Você está certa disso?" ele sussurrou, dando uma longa e lânguida lambida no pescoço dela, coletando a água daquela região.

"Está tentando me seduzir, Edward?" ela gemeu enquanto os lábios dele sugavam por todo seu pescoço, as mãos começando a acariciar as laterais dos seios dela.

"Talvez. Está funcionando?"

"Talvez." ela respondeu, inclinando a cabeça no peitoral dele, quando as mãos começaram a apalpar seus seios. Ela já começava a respirar mais pesadamente, quase arfando quando a mão direita dele começou a descer por sua barriga, enquanto a esquerda continuava a brincar com um de seus mamilos.

"Eu acho que está funcionando," ele provocou. "O que você acha?" indagou ele, dois dedos seus deslizando sobre os lábios do sexo dela, sentindo exatamente o quão molhada ela estava, o quão excitada ela estava.

Ela gemeu quando os dedos acharam seu clitóris. Ele beliscou o amontoado de nervos com o dedão e o indicador, e ela estremeceu contra ele.

"Edward," ela chamou, e ele começou a esfregar seu clitóris com mais rapidez.

"Sim, Bella?" ele sussurrou, sugando o lóbulo dela para dentro de sua boca, mordiscando seu local predileto.

"Não pare!"

Ele riu. "Não planejava parar, meu amor."

Ela começou a investir os quadris contra a mão dele quando ele acelerou seus movimentos. Edward penetrou dois dedos dentro dela, usando seu dedão para acariciar o clitóris. Ele não se conformava do quão inacreditavelmente quente e úmida era a sensação dela ao redor dos dedos dele, e que mesmo com toda a dor que ela estava por conta da última noite, ela ainda assim estava gostando disso - assim como ele.

Ele começou a investir sua ereção contra ela, evitando o hematoma o máximo que podia, ao mesmo tempo em que ela investia contra a mão dele.

"Edward!" ela grunhiu novamente, seus gemidos transformando-se em lamúrias desesperadas quando os dedos dele curvaram-se dentro dela, e o dedão massageava seu clitóris habilmente. Ela estava quase atingindo seu ápice; ele podia sentir isso. Ela estava começando a se apertar em torno dos dedos dele, os quadris dela moviam-se freneticamente, e sua mão havia encontrado apoio no quadril dele, agarrando o músculo do local firmemente.

Ela berrou o nome dele quando gozou, se comprimindo fortemente em volta dos dedos de Edward enquanto ele continuava a estocá-los e curvá-los lá dentro, esfregando seu clitóris, ajudando-a a aproveitar seu orgasmo.

"Meu Deus," ela soltou, tentando estabilizar sua respiração e seu coração. Ele podia sentir o coração batendo nas costas dela.

Ele a abraçou contra seu corpo enquanto ela voltava da sua onda de prazer, o fôlego dela ainda entrecortado.

"Nossa, Edward! Eu juro que seus dedos são mágicos." Ele riu, e pegou o frasco de xampu do chão, abrindo a tampa, mas Bella tirou a embalagem de suas mãos.

"Isso pode esperar," ela falou quando se virou. Ela o olhou sedutoramente, sorrindo ao estilo e calibre de um dos sorrisos dele, antes de envolver sua pequena mão em torno da ereção de Edward.

"Bella," ele arfou quando a mão dela agarrou firmemente ao redor de seu membro. Edward podia sentir-se pulsando na palma da mão macia dela. Ela focou os olhos nos dele o tempo inteiro enquanto trazia sua mão para cima, girando-a no percurso antes de chegar à glande, roçando a ponta de seu dedão lentamente sobre a pequena abertura, e então passando todo o dedão naquela superfície. Ela deslizou sua mão de volta para baixo e a trouxe para cima novamente, aumentando a intensidade de seu aperto a cada passada.

Edward gemeu com cada investida da mão dela, sem se importar em controlar o volume de seus gemidos, enquanto a água ricocheteava em suas costas. Ao aproximar-se de seu clímax, ele encostou a cabeça contra a parede, respirando profundamente pelo nariz e fechando sua boca firmemente, para que não acabasse dizendo algo embaraçoso.

Com mais algumas investidas, Edward gozou na mão de Bella, sua própria mão agarrando fortemente a fria torneira, enquanto o nome dela saía de seus lábios.

"Caralho, Bells," ele arfou, enquanto assistia seu gozo descendo pelo ralo do chuveiro. Ele nem sequer se lembrava da última vez que alguém tinha o masturbado, especialmente uma tão boa quanto a que tinha acabado de receber.

"Eu nem me lembro da última vez que recebi uma punheta, provavelmente foi em algum dia no ensino médio, no banco traseiro do Jeep de Emmett," ele relembrou e Bella apenas riu.

"Pega o xampu pra mim, por favor? Eu não consigo me abaixar."

Edward se abaixou e pegou o frasco, novamente destampando-o e pôs um pouco do cosmético com aroma de morango em sua mão. Ele esfregou suas mãos para espalhar e começou a passá-las pelo cabelo de Bella. Ela gemeu quando os dedos dele massagearam seu couro cabeludo. Ele a dirigiu para baixo do chuveiro e a ajudou a enxaguar o xampu.

"Ei, Bella?"

"Sim?" ela pegou o condicionador, um pequeno sorriso em seu rosto, o que fez Edward sorrir também. Ele era a razão daquele sorriso gentil, mas cheio de emoção no rosto dela, e ele amava isso.

"Sete a menos, dezenove por vir."

"O quê?" ela perguntou, confundida pelo comentário dele.

"Eu já tirei a minha letra," ele explicou e mentiu. Ele ainda não havia tirado a letra, mas ela não precisa saber disso.

"E você teve a audácia de me chamar de trapaceira quando eu fiz a mesma coisa?" ela disse com uma carranca no rosto, colocando as mãos nos quadris. O gesto era para ser intimidador, Edward tinha certeza, mas ele não podia evitar achar graça do pequeno piti dela.

"Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!" ele argumentou, enxaguando o xampu de seu cabelo enquanto Bella saía da banheira.

"Aham, então toma isso, Brutus," ela falou, e apertou a descarga, ouvindo Edward ganir quando a água ficou repentinamente congelante.

"Você vai pagar por isso!" ele ameaçou de brincadeira, um sorriso o mais largo possível agraciando seu rosto.

"Claro que vou, mas eu tenho certeza de que consigo aguentar qualquer coisa que você faça contra mim," ela proclamou confiante.

"Ah, jura? Isso é um desafio?" ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não, isso é só um fato."

"Isso é o que veremos. Mas deixe-me te contar uma coisa: eu nunca perco. Quer dizer, olhe só pra hoje, eu venci de novo!"

Bella rugiu de raiva e saiu do banheiro, Edward rindo enquanto a água voltava a ficar aquecida novamente.

* * *

**N/T:** Deixem-me Reviews, por favorzinho? *cara de cachorrinho pidão*

Beijos!


	18. Cap 16: D é de Desculpas

_"Eu não devia te amar, eu não devia me importar com você, eu não devia viver minha vida desejando que você estivesse aqui. Eu não devia querer saber onde você está ou o que está fazendo... Me desculpe por não conseguir evitar, estou apaixonado por você."_

- Autor anônimo.

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dezesseis: D é de Desculpas**

Quando Edward tinha dezoito anos, ele quase causou a morte de Bella, e até hoje essa memória o assombra. Ele ainda conseguia ouvir os ensurdecedores gritos de agonia, o cheiro do sangue dela, a maneira como seus olhos ficavam piscando enquanto ela tentava impedi-los de se fecharem.

Aquele era para ter sido um dia de diversão. Lá estavam eles matando aula pela primeira vez em toda sua carreira acadêmica. Eles ficaram semanas planejando aquilo: eles dirigiriam até a escola, agiriam como se fossem entrar, e no último minuto, quando todos os alunos já tivessem entrado, eles iriam dar o fora dali.

Essa parte tinha corrido perfeitamente bem. Todos tinham visto os dois conversando perto do carro de Edward; eles acharam que seria mais inteligente usar apenas um carro ao invés de dois, especialmente se o outro fosse a velhaca picape vermelha de Bella.

Eles tinham cumprimentado a todos, como de costume, e assim que Eric Yorkie entrou no edifício, Bella e Edward pularam de volta para dentro do Volvo e seguiram para fora de Forks, para a Reserva Quileute.

Edward já havia dirigido até os penhascos diversas vezes antes com o irmão, então a viagem até lá não tinha sido tão difícil para ele. Ele podia dirigir até vendado para lá, mas tinha plena certeza que Bella não iria gostar nem um pouco dessa peripécia.

Bella passou a ida inteira até lá se remexendo em seu banco; nervosa por achar que eles seriam pegos, mas Edward a tranqüilizava, dizendo que não havia nem chances de ter alguém perto da costa às nove da manhã. Isso não a acalmou, mas ele sabia que ela estava tão animada quanto ele por estar cabulando aula.

Eles eram bons alunos, daqueles que nunca faltavam às aulas, que eram exímios nos estudos, e participavam das atividades escolares. Matar aula era algo que nenhum dos professores jamais esperaria deles. No momento em que os professores percebessem que os dois estavam ausentes, eles presumiriam que tinham apenas faltado aula.

Quando Edward parou o carro a um minuto longe da encosta, Bella parou de se remexer, mas ficou sentada como pedra em seu assento, seus olhos abertos largamente enquanto olhava para a lateral do penhasco.

Ela apontou para aquela direção, e Edward assentiu com a cabeça. Ele sabia o que ela estava perguntando sem precisar dizer uma palavra. Ele conseguia se recordar do som alto da respiração de Bella dentro do carro silencioso quando ela se virou para lhe dizer que 'nem morta ela pularia daquela altura'.

Claro, como sempre foi durante os primeiros catorze anos de amizade, ele a persuadiu a pular - e esse fora o seu maior arrependimento até os dias de hoje.

Assistir a queda de Bella foi doloroso. Sempre que ele via um pedacinho que fosse da cicatriz no pulso dela, ao fechar os olhos ele era capaz de rever a pequena silhueta dela colidindo contra a lateral da montanha, e ele conseguia ouvir os gritos dela chamando por socorro.

Ele jamais esqueceria a imagem de seu pai e dos médicos da emergência levando Bella em uma maca. Os sons das rodinhas deslizando contra o chão de linóleo do hospital estariam para sempre gravados na trilha sonora de sua vida, assim como estariam gravados os sons de bip dos monitores com os batimentos cardíacos dela, e as ameaças de vida de Charlie Swan - apesar de que vistas agora, as ameaças tinham sido bem engraçadas.

A espera para que ela acordasse foi uma tortura. Toda vez que os olhos dela fizessem o menor movimento, uma onda de esperança surgia por ele, apenas para ser destruída quando nada mudava.

E quando acordou, tudo o que ela disse a ele foi: _'Acho que agora tenho mais uma história para contar aos meus filhos'_. Não foi um 'Edward, seu idiota, seu merda, você quase me matou!' ou 'Edward, eu te odeio, nunca mais fale comigo!', nem mesmo um 'Você irá pagar por isso'.

Nada.

Ela nem sequer o obrigou a se desculpar. Quando Emmett quase a matou ao jogá-la na piscina, anos antes, ela o torturou por semanas, obrigando-o a comprar seus absorventes na farmácia, e a sair pela cidade usando maquiagem; mas para Edward... nada.

Ele nunca entendera isso. Mesmo quando ele tentava se desculpar, ela dispensaria as desculpas - e ainda fazia isso.

Foi essa a razão pela qual ele mentiu para ela no banho, na manhã de domingo. Ele queria usar a letra D. Ele queria dar a ela o pedido de desculpas que ela merecia dele, um pedido de perdão por tudo o que ele já havia feito para machucá-la, física e emocionalmente.

Ele precisava mostrar a ela o quão arrependido ele estava por tudo isso.

Então, após o banho, ele correu para seu quarto e depois de oito tentativas falhadas, ele finalmente desdobrou a tira de papel correta, contendo uma letra D escrita ali. A letra A havia sido sua escolha inicial, mas em sua mente ele desejou poder pegar aquela letra em outra ocasião, optando pela letra D no lugar.

Ele escondeu o papelzinho em sua gaveta de meias e começou a formular planos sobre como utilizar a letra, e como conseguir fazer com que Bella finalmente o deixasse se desculpar.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Edward encontrou Bella largada no sofá, de pijamas, e comendo uma barrinha de cereal. Ele indagou sobre o que ela estaria fazendo ali, simplesmente deitada, e não arrumada para o trabalho.

"Por que não está se aprontando para sair?" ele perguntou, ajustando a gravata que tinha apertado demais e agora estava sufocando-o.

"Estou tirando um dia de folga. Estou lesionada," ela falou em tom de brincadeira, porém Edward não achou nenhum humor no que ela havia dito.

"Desculpa," ele grunhiu enquanto finalmente terminava de afrouxar sua gravata.

"Já chega com as desculpas. Vá para o trabalho, consiga outro cliente, faça milhões, e seja processado pelos pais de crianças com os dentes cheios de buracos."

Dessa vez, Edward riu genuinamente. Ele se abaixou e beijou a testa de Bella, saindo, em seguida.

Ele parou petrificado bem do outro lado da porta, inclinando-se contra a parede ao lado.

Ela havia subconscientemente dado um beijo de despedida em Bella - mesmo que tivesse sido na testa, ele havia feito isso sem nem perceber. Durante anos ele vira seu pai dar tchau a sua mãe daquela mesma forma. Era um gesto incrivelmente afetuoso, e Edward nem sequer percebera que estava fazendo aquilo.

Pareceu tão natural desejar um bom dia de descanso e beijá-la daquela maneira. Era uma coisa tão íntima a se fazer. Um beijo na testa poderia significar tantas coisas, e o fato de que ele não acreditava que o beijo tinha acontecido sem nenhum planejamento prévio, o deixara estarrecido. _Como poderia ser possível ele não ter sequer percebido que tinha se inclinado e feito aquilo?_

No percurso até o trabalho, aquele fato era a única coisa que ele tinha em mente, tudo o que ele conseguia sentir. Ele achou interessante como seus lábios pareciam diferentes, como eles quase formigavam, vibravam sob seus dedos curiosos, e por um momento ele riu ao pensar no quão remota a idéia era, o fato de que seus lábios tinham uma sensação diferente após beijá-la, mas ele não conseguia evitar. Ele realmente sentia-se diferente.

E sentado em seu escritório, ele ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir porque aquilo havia sido tão estranho. Tinha parecido tão certo quando ele a beijou, tão natural, como se fosse algo que ele fazia sempre. Mas é claro, havia também a sensação de que tinha algo de muito errado naquilo, algo quase proibido, como se ele não devesse agir daquela forma.

Ele não pensou em outra coisa o dia inteiro - ficou pensando nisso e em Bella no sofá provavelmente assistindo àquelas novelas que ela dizia que não gostava, mas que ele sabia que ela curtia. Ele se perguntou se ela estaria bem, e se as costas dela estariam melhores. Ele se indagou sobre o que ela estaria fazendo, e para ser sincero, isso o deixava um tanto quanto desatencioso.

Durante uma reunião com o vice-presidente executivo da sua agência, ele tinha não apenas uma, mas duas vezes sido distraído por seus próprios pensamentos sobre Bella e sobre o que ela estaria fazendo em casa. Será que ela estaria realmente assistindo novelas? Será que ela estava colocando a leitura em dia? Será que ela estava fazendo faxina? Será que ela estava pensando nele?

Aquele último pensamento lhe causou uma brusca freada mental.

Por que diabos ele _sequer_ se importava se Bella estava pensando nele?

A terça-feira provou também não ser nada melhor para Edward. Bella tinha saído para o trabalho antes dele naquela manhã, e por alguma razão, o fato de que ele não tinha tido a chance de lhe dizer 'tenha um bom dia', o chateou.

Enquanto guardava seus pertences em seu escritório, ele viu o scrapbook que Bella tinha lhe dado há quase oito anos, na formatura de colégio deles. Ele riu, tirando o álbum de capa de couro da sua estante. Seus dedos acariciaram o material gasto, enquanto um sorriso se espalhava por seu rosto. Há anos ele não se sentava para folhear o scrapbook, mas ele ainda lembrava-se do rosto de Bella quando ela lhe deu aquele presente.

Ela parecera tão nervosa, principalmente depois que ele havia entregado o presente que comprara para ela. Depois de abrir a caixa de jóia, e ver o colar que ele comparara com suas economias, ela entregou-lhe o álbum com o máximo de trepidação que era possível.

Ela rapidamente lhe disse que o presente não chegava nem aos pés de ser tão bom quanto o que ele lhe dera, mas ele não se importou com a quantidade de dinheiro que Bella havia gastado com ele. Quando abriu o álbum, ele ficou boquiaberto. Ela havia passado horas construindo um livro inteiro de memórias - tudo, desde as coisas boas às ruins, e na última página, ela escreveu: _'Tudo o que é bom dura pouco. Ainda bem que nós somos ótimos e vamos durar para sempre!'_

Ele passou uma boa parte de sua manhã olhando o álbum. Ele nem mesmo percebeu quanto tempo havia passado olhando o scrapbook até Alice bater na porta de seu escritório.

"Edward, o que está fazendo?" Alice perguntou enquanto ele continuava a folhear o álbum em sua sala, sem se importar em olhar para cima quando ela entrou no recinto.

"Estou só olhando umas fotos," foi sua resposta, seus dedos traçando sobre uma foto divertida de Bella e ele em uma montanha-russa na Disney quando eles tinham oito anos.

"Por quê?" ela questionou, e ele a viu do canto do olho andando em sua direção, segurando seu almoço.

"Sei lá. Só me deu vontade," ele respondeu evasivamente, não querendo de fato dar uma resposta.

"Esse daí é o scrapbook que Bella te deu na formatura de Ensino Médio de vocês?"

Alice, apesar de ter freqüentado uma escola diferente, havia passado muito tempo na casa da família Cullen pois seus pais costumavam viajar muito à trabalho durante os meses de verão. Ela até mesmo esteve presente na formatura dos dois, e também na formatura de Emmett, dois anos antes que a de Bella e Edward.

"É. Eu nunca percebi quanto tempo ela gastou fazendo isso. Quero dizer, está vendo isso aqui?" ele apontou para uma embalagem de bala de morango. Alice assentiu, estimulando-o a continuar.

"Eu dei a Bella um pedaço dessa bala no supermercado, no dia em que nos conhecemos."

Alice encarou seu primou com uma expressão de quem sabia de alguma coisa em seu rosto, e no entanto, Edward interpretou aquilo de modo diferente.

"Por que está me olhando desse jeito?" ele perguntou, fechando o scrapbook.

"Você a ama."

"Perdão?"

"Você ama Bella," Alice repetiu, um sorriso que Edward chamaria de presunçoso formando-se no rosto dela.

"É claro que eu amo Bella. Ela é minha melhor amiga," ele retorquiu com raiva, não crendo que Alice seria capaz de questioná-lo sobre isso.

"Eu sei, mas não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. Você a _ama_; você está _apaixonado_ por ela."

Edward bufou e prendeu sua gargalhada, a fim de não provocar Alice. Ela era pequena, mas sabia chutar bem forte.

"Do que você está falando?" perguntou ele, enquanto começava a vasculhar a sacola que guardava seu almoço.

"Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando. Você está apaixonado por Bella, e sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você _sempre_ foi apaixonado por ela. Quer dizer, isso explicaria a razão de você não ter se acertado firme com nenhuma moça ainda. Jasper e eu estávamos conversando-" Edward a cortou.

"Você e Jasper conversam sobre mim?" ele indagou, incrédulo. Ele estava começando a se chatear - mas chateado com o quê, ele não sabia. Alice rolou os olhos para Edward e continuou a falar.

"É lógico que conversamos. Nós estamos noivos, a gente fala sobre quase tudo. Ele mencionou uma coisa pra mim, e eu tenho um pressentimento interessante de que talvez ele esteja certo."

"E o que é?" Edward perguntou com uma bufada, soando mais como uma criança petulante de cinco anos do que como um adulto.

"Você só sai com loiras. É claro que provavelmente você as ache atraentes, mas Jasper frisou o fato de que talvez o real motivo pra isso seja porque uma morena faz você pensar em Bella, e o problema é: essa outra moça não é Bella. Você está apaixonado por ela, admita!"

"Você está completamente louca, Alice," Edward protestou enquanto balançava a cabeça e apontava para a porta, esperando que ela pegasse a dica e saísse.

"Que seja, Edward, continue acreditando no que quiser, mas isso está claro como o dia."

"Nós moramos em Seattle, Alice. Não existem dias claros aqui," ele respondeu sarcástico, e Alice revirou os olhos e fechou sua porta.

Edward ficou em casa na quarta-feira. Para ser sincero consigo mesmo, o motivo foi que ele não queria lidar com mais uma sessão de ataque de Alice. Ela estava totalmente maluca - ou pelo menos era isso que ele ficava justificando para si mesmo.

Ele não estava apaixonado por Bella. Sim, ele a _amava_, mas ele também amava Emmett e Alice. Tirando o fato de que ele não estava transando com nenhum dos dois, aquele era relativamente o mesmo tipo de amor.

Ele passou grande parte da manhã sentado perto da janela, na sala de estar; era um passatempo dele. Ele gostava de admirar como tudo mudava conforme os dias passavam. No inverno, uma camada fina de gelo ficava na janela e havia estalactites congelados caindo das árvores. Durante a primavera, as folhas já começavam a crescer novamente, o ar estava mais quente. No verão, as árvores ficavam verdes, as ruas cheias de gente. E no outono, as folhas caíam, e todo o ciclo começava mais uma vez.

Ele adorava observar como tudo mudava.

E enquanto ficava sentado observando as ruas que começavam a ficar mais lotadas com a aproximação do Memorial Day*, e uma outra estação chegando, ele se indagou sobre o quanto tinha realmente mudado.

Olhando ao redor da sala, o apartamento ainda parecia o mesmo, mas no momento em que ele entrou em seu quarto, ali parecia estar diferente... vazio, e ele não sabia explicar realmente o frio que penetrou por seu corpo.

Algo havia mudado, e ele não sabia o que era.

Por volta das três da tarde, ele recebeu um telefonema de uma Bella estressada e agitada. Sempre que um dos dois estava chateado com seus trabalhos, eles ligavam para o outro para relaxar, mas hoje tudo o que Edward dizia pareceu ser inútil. A voz de Bella continuou extremamente alta e esganiçada, por assim dizer.

Quando desligou o telefone, ficou claro o que ele deveria fazer.

Ele começou por finalmente mexer seu traseiro preguiçoso e foi tomar um banho. Quando saiu, ele se vestiu rapidamente e foi ao supermercado, parando em uma loja Godiva na volta.

Ele iria preparar espaguete ao molho branco de ostras para Bella; era um dos pratos favoritos dela. Era leve, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava bem satisfeita, e de sobremesa eles teriam morangos mergulhados em chocolates branco, ao leite e meio-amargo. Ele até mesmo comprou algumas velas para preparar um cenário tranqüilo para quando ela entrasse em casa.

Enquanto preparava tudo, ele decidiu recorrer a seu próprio baú de tesouros que continham seus acessórios eróticos, retirando uma venda de veludo azul, uma pena verde, e frascos de óleos para massagem.

Esta noite aconteceria lentamente, e ele não estava ligando a mínima para o fato de ser apenas quarta-feira. Isso apenas significava que sábado seria o dia de Bella.

Ele ligou para ela por volta das seis para saber quando ela sairia do escritório, e ele teve sorte de ter quinze minutos sobrando para terminar tudo. Depois que desligou o telefone, ele despejou o espaguete fresco dentro do caldeirão de água fervente e pôs a panela do molho em fogo baixo. Ele foi até a sala e escondeu os acessórios embaixo do sofá - tendo limpado ali anteriormente -, e acendeu todas as velas, um doce aroma de lavanda preenchendo o ar rapidamente.

Ele suavizou a iluminação da sala, para que harmonizasse com o brilho leve das velas e esperou por Bella. Quando ela pôs os pés dentro do apartamento, seu cabelo que mais cedo tinha estado preso em um coque, agora parecia ter perdido uma batalha contra a escova. Metade dele estava solto, enquanto a outra metade ainda estava sob os grampos.

"Oi," ela cumprimentou, fechando a porta, ainda sem reparar no ambiente.

"Oi, Bells. Eu já sei, hoje foi um dia péssimo," ele respondeu, andando em direção a ela.

"Foi péssimo mesmo-" mas antes que pudesse terminar seu raciocínio, ela olhou ao redor da sala, sua face sendo iluminada pelo bruxulear das velas. Por um momento, Edward ficou hipnotizado pela forma como a luz brincava sobre a pele de porcelana dela.

"O que é tudo isso?" ela perguntou, sua voz subitamente enrouquecida, e andou para a cozinha.

"Como eu disse, você teve um dia ruim, então merece uma noite boa."

"Você não precisava fazer isso," ela comentou enquanto tomava conhecimento das velas e da mesa de jantar.

"Precisava sim," foi a única resposta de Edward, enquanto pegava a mão dela e a puxava para sentar-se à mesa. Ela sorriu para ele, e ele sentiu uma repentina palpitação em seu coração, e que ele não conseguiu explicar. Deixando de lado isso, ele removeu as tampas das panelas em cima do fogão.

"Então, o que temos para o jantar?" Bella perguntou animada, deixando seus sapatos em um canto.

"Espaguete ao molho de ostras."

Bella soltou um gritinho de excitação e novamente aquela sensação familiar atingiu o peito de Edward. Ele se perguntou se aquilo seria o resultado das fritas com queijo que comeu no almoço.

"Ah, cara. Eu estou com tanta fome. Anda logo, isso está com cheiro muito bom."

Edward riu e colocou uma porção em um prato para cada um e sentou-se, entregando o de Bella. No mesmo instante ela enrolou uma garfada e comeu.

"Hmmm... delicioso," ela gemeu enquanto enrolava mais do macarrão.

Edward a observou enquanto ela comia contentemente. Ela parecia tão mais relaxada do que ele podia supor que ela estava nesta tarde.

"Por que está olhando pra mim?" ela perguntou em meio a uma boca cheia de massa. Ele fez uma carranca antes de balançar a cabeça e rir.

"O que foi?" ela quase choramingou como resposta.

"Não consigo te levar a sério com o seu cabelo desse jeito," ele apontou, e ela franziu o cenho. Edward sorriu timidamente e levantou-se para andar até ela. Bella apenas o observou, quase encantada pelo movimento.

Ele parou atrás dela e começou a retirar os grampos de seu cabelo, um por um, até que dez pequenos grampos repousassem ao lado do copo de Bella.

"Obrigada," ela falou com a voz fraca enquanto Edward penteava seu cabelo para baixo com os dedos. Ele começou a massageá-la, imaginando o quão sensível o couro cabeludo devia estar após ficar preso o dia todo.

"Isso é bom," ela gemeu, levando a cabeça para trás, seus olhos fechando-se lentamente.

"Venha comigo," ele sussurrou, puxando a mão dela para que ela levantasse da cadeira. Ela pegou a mão dele e o seguiu até o sofá.

"O que vai fazer?" perguntou ela quando ele abaixou-se na sua frente, deslizando a mão para debaixo do sofá.

"Shh," foi tudo o que ele disse. Suas mãos pegaram o pé esquerdo dela, e ele começou a pressionar seus dedões na sola do pé, antes de seguirem para o calcanhar. Bella observou aquilo, boquiaberta, deleitando-se com a sensação. Ele fez a mesma coisa com o pé direito, e então se pôs de joelhos até ficar cara a cara com ela.

"Tire a roupa para mim."

"O quê?" ela perguntou, seus olhos imensos. "Hoje é quarta, Edward."

"Apenas tire," ele respondeu em voz baixa, encarando-a direto em seus olhos. Ela assentiu e começou a se despir até ficar completamente nua sobre o sofá.

A sala estava apenas iluminada o bastante para que Edward conseguisse enxergar cada machucado e cada cicatriz que ele um dia já causou a ela.

"Bella," ele falou, tocando sua perna. Ele se inclinou e beijou a pequenina cicatriz rosada no joelho direito dela. "Quando nós tínhamos seis anos, eu te desafiei para uma corrida comigo no Ranking Hill e você caiu e ralou tanto seu joelho a ponto de quase não conseguir andar." Ele se abaixou e beijou a cicatriz novamente.

"Eu sinto muito por isso."

"Edward," Bella soltou, quase arfando.

"Shh, Bella. Fique em silêncio."

Ele pegou a perna esquerda dessa vez, descendo seus lábios pela extensão da canela dela até atingir seu calcanhar.

"Quando tínhamos treze anos, você caiu do trampolim e torceu seu calcanhar depois que eu a desafiei a dar uma cambalhota como eu tinha feito... Sinto muito por isso."

Bella assistiu enquanto Edward venerava cada cicatriz e marca em seu corpo. Lágrimas se amontoavam em seus olhos quando ele chegou nos ombros dela.

"Há cinco dias eu quase arranquei toda a pele das suas costas... me desculpe por isso," ele pediu, beijando os ombros dela.

Seus beijos e pedidos de perdão encontraram cada cicatriz, e quando Edward chegou nos pulsos de Bella, as lágrimas começaram a rolar pelas bochechas dela.

Gentilmente, ele pegou seu pulso e deixou um suave e longo beijo sobre a cicatriz adquirida no salto do penhasco.

"Quando tínhamos dezoito anos, eu a desafiei a pular de um penhasco, e quase perdi você naquele dia," Edward começou, sua própria voz vacilando. "Eu lamento tanto, tanto, tanto. Sempre me arrependerei, pelo resto da minha vida. Eu quase te perdi, Bella; não sei o que eu teria feito se o pior tivesse acontecido. Isso me mataria." Ele beijou novamente a cicatriz, deixando os lábios ali por um instante antes de se afastar.

"Peço mil perdões por isso."

"Ah, Edward," Bella arfou e se jogou para cima dele. Ele a pegou facilmente. Ele conseguia sentir as lágrimas contra seu pescoço quando ela o beijou ali.

"Você está perdoado," ela sussurrou. Era o que ele queria ouvir, e não 'Edward, você não precisa se desculpar' ou 'Edward, isso foi uma bobeira'. Ele ouviu as palavras que desejava ouvir.

"Isso foi lindo," ela comentou enquanto se esticava para pegar seu suéter, mas Edward o tirou para fora de seu alcance.

"Ainda não terminei!"

Bella caiu de volta no sofá, prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas ele a impediu ao colocar um dedo sobre os lábios dela.

"Eu tirei a letra D, e ela significa _diversas coisas_. Por exemplo, já foram 'os pedidos de desculpas', agora vem o silêncio, os sentidos, e a sedução."

Ele pegou a venda e a segurou na frente de Bella.

"Ponha isso sobre os olhos," ele pediu suavemente, e pegou a pena quando ela estava seguramente vendada.

"Escute a mim e somente a mim, Bella," ele falou no ouvido dela, segurando a ponta da pena a uma fração de distância dos lábios dela.

Ela assentiu a cabeça. Ele roçou a pena contra seus lábios, e Bella riu.

"Shh," ele instruiu, apanhando um morango semi-coberto de chocolate branco. Ele pôs o morango sobre uma vela por uns instantes para que um pouco do chocolate derretesse antes de passá-lo sobre os lábios dela. Instintivamente, ela lambeu o doce antes de Edward roçar a textura áspera do morango contra seus lábios.

"Abra a boca, Bella," ordenou, e ela obedeceu. Lentamente, ele deslizou a fruta suculenta para dentro e ela mordeu, um pouco do caldo da fruta escorrendo por seu queixo. Edward se inclinou para frente e lambeu o suco; Bella estremeceu, e ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso presunçoso. Ela já estava começando a entrar no clima. Suas pernas estavam pressionadas uma contra a outra firmemente, e a cada poucos segundos, ele via que elas se juntavam ainda mais. Ele quase gemeu ao pensar no quanto ela estaria molhada para ele.

Ele deixou que ela terminasse de comer aquele morango antes de repetir o mesmo procedimento, com a pena e o morango mergulhados em chocolate ao leite, e o meio-amargo.

Agora, Bella estava roçando suas pernas furiosamente.

"Bella," ele chamou, "deite-se no sofá."

Vagarosamente, ela fez o que lhe foi dito, com a ajuda de Edward. Verificando se a venda continuava no lugar, Edward arrastou a pena desde o vão sob o pescoço de Bella até seu umbigo, circulando-o antes de arrastar a pena novamente para cima pelo mesmo caminho.

Ele parou os movimentos da pena e deu um beijo no pé do pescoço dela, e em seguida beijou todo o percurso que a pena tinha feito. Bella se contorcia, arqueando seu tronco na direção da boca de Edward.

Ele se afastou e arrastou a pena pelos contornos dos seios dela, circulando-os antes de passar a ponta da pena provocantemente sobre cada mamilo.

Mais uma vez, ele repetiu os movimentos com sua boca, Bella gemendo e se retorcendo sob ele.

Edward, novamente, se afastou e pegou a pena, roçando-a apenas sobre o quadril dela, e levando-a até seu sexo. Bella estremeceu e arfou, o nome dele saindo de seus lábios involuntariamente.

"Edward," ela clamou de novo quando ele repetiu a ação com seus lábios, deslizando sua língua pelo sexo dela, lambendo rapidamente seu clitóris. Bella quase pulou do sofá.

"Preciso de você, Edward," declarou, tirando a venda dos olhos.

"Bella," foi tudo o que ele disse ao pegá-la nos braços e levá-la para o quarto dela. Ele a colocou na cama gentilmente antes de olhar para ela. Ele estava tentando agir devagar, apesar de desesperadamente querer estar enterrado dentro dela.

Ele salpicou beijos pelo seu pescoço, a tentação de beijá-la na boca o sufocou ao ponto de praticamente ter que se retirar à força de cima dela.

Ele olhou direto nos olhos de Bella, murmurando algo em um sussurro baixo, antes de deslizar para dentro dela. Lentamente ele se mexia, para dentro e para fora, se deliciando com o quão quente e macia era a sensação de Bella ao redor dele. Ela envolveu as pernas na cintura dele, erguendo-se para cima com cada investida dele.

Não demorou muito para que Edward sentisse o formigamento familiar escalando por suas pernas, e então acelerou seus movimentos, sua mão deslizando para esfregar o clitóris dela. Ele queria que o orgasmo dela viesse ao mesmo tempo que o dele. Seu dedão circulou o clitóris de Bella algumas vezes e ele viu quando os olhos dela alargaram-se, sua boca abrindo em um rápido arfar. Assim que Edward sentiu seu próprio orgasmo varrendo por seu corpo, o corpo de Bella arqueou-se na direção do dele enquanto ela gozava com um gemido sem palavras.

Ao sair de dentro dela, ele se deitou ao seu lado e apenas a observou quando ela sorriu rapidamente para ele e em seguida caiu no sono.

Ele ficou observando o peito dela subindo e descendo. Ele estava fascinado por ela, e um pensamento repentino lhe veio à mente naquele momento.

_Talvez Alice esteja certa._

_

* * *

_

**N/T**_**: **__*Memorial Day é um feriado que acontece sempre na última segunda-feira de Maio, em memória aos homens e mulheres mortos em serviço militar aos EUA durante as guerras do país._

_Links!_

_- Godiva é uma chocolateria super famosa - e bem cara também. Visitem o site, para ver lindas fotos de dar água na boca: http:/www(PONTO)godiva(PONTO)com/category/chocolate-collections-treats/id/131(PONTO)gdv _

_- Aqui uma foto do que eu acho que é o espaguete que ele fez: http:/bit(PONTO)ly/aR7toQ_

Queridas(os?) leitoras, vou fazer igual nosso Ed aqui e pedir desculpas pela demora com esse capítulo! Estava estudando para as provas, vocês sabem como é, né?

Bem, quero saber o que acharam porque até agora esse foi o capítulo mais "romântico", e com várias revelações decisivas pro rumo da história.

Me contem nas **REVIEWS**, sim? Já falei isso, e repito, é meio frustrante mesmo ver a fic em tantos favoritos, mas saber pouquíssimo do que estão achando. Adoro saber, de verdade!

Beijos, até a próxima. :)


	19. Cap 17: Reestabelecendo regras Dezoito

**Capítulo Dezessete: Reestabelecendo as regras; Dezoito por vir**

Entorpecida.

Essa era a melhor forma de descrever Bella na manhã de quinta-feira enquanto ela observava Edward dormindo ao seu lado. Os lábios dele estavam virados para cima, moldados de alguma forma entre um sorriso e um beicinho, como sempre ficavam, e seu braço a mantinha presa firmemente próxima a ele. O braço dele parecia pesado, mas ao mesmo tempo reconfortante em volta dela, e ela não teve outra opção a não ser correr seus dedos para cima e para baixo naquela pele macia.

O impulso de simplesmente se inclinar para frente e beijá-lo a pegou de surpresa, e seus olhos continuaram grudados nos lábios rosados dele. Depois do dia de ontem, ela não sabia mais o que pensar sobre seu melhor amigo. Ela ficara admirada pela demonstração de Edward na noite anterior. Teria sido, sem dúvidas, uma coisa linda e um pouco triste para quem assistisse de fora, mas ter feito parte do momento, ter sido a pessoa a quem ele estava pedindo perdão, ainda a trazia às lágrimas. Foi uma noite que ela jamais esqueceria, em especial porque ultimamente tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era Edward.

De uns tempos para cá, sua mente vinha lhe bombardeando a qualquer momento com imagens suas beijando Edward. Durante a costumeira reunião de discussão de pauta da produção, na segunda-feira, ela estava discutindo a mais nova história que estava editando – um básico romance de mistério -, quando acidentalmente, ela chamou o protagonista masculino de 'Edward'. Por sorte, ninguém sabia que ele era real, mas o deslize freudiano a pegou de surpresa. Era inexplicável, mas para ser sincero, ela não precisava de uma explicação. Ela sabia que aquilo acontecera por conta do joguinho deles; isso estava começando a tomar conta de suas vidas.

Bella continuou a olhar a face serena de Edward, os nós de seus dedos percorrendo suavemente sobre as maçãs do rosto dele, antes de ela finalmente decidir se afastar. Ela tinha que ir para o trabalho em breve, não tinha mais tempo para ficar enrolando em casa.

Lentamente, ela se dirigiu para o banheiro para tomar banho. Ela estava aliviando a pressão em sua bexiga quando gemeu audivelmente.

"Merda," ela soltou em alto volume, apertando a descarga.

"O que foi?" Edward perguntou exasperado enquanto entrava bruscamente no banheiro, assustando Bella.

"Mas que droga, Edward! A pessoa não pode nem fazer xixi sem ter você correndo para dentro do banheiro?" reclamou ela, entrando na banheira, e sugando o ar entre os dentes quando seus pés descalços fizeram contato com o chão frio de mármore.

"Você gritou!" ele argumentou, grogue, sua voz rouca de sono. Ele esfregou os olhos, tentando espantar o sono.

"Desculpe. É só que a minha menstruação desceu."

Edward franziu o cenho, soltando um suspiro irritado. "Foi só isso? Você gritou porque a porcaria da sua menstruação desceu? Eu pensei que você tivesse caído e se machucado. Por Deus, você quase me deu um ataque do coração! Qual o grande problema em ficar menstruada?" ele protestou, entrando no chuveiro junto com Bella.

"Eca, Edward. Sai daqui," Bella choramingou, batendo no peito dele, por um momento tendo que morder seu lábio para não soltar um gemido - ela amava senti-lo sob suas mãos.

"Por quê?"

"Eu acabei de falar, estou menstruada, e você simplesmente entrou no chuveiro comigo. Isso é nojento."

Edward riu, bufando. "Não me importo. Além disso, eu lembro que um dia você me contou que durante o banho seu fluxo pára um pouco. Então pare de reclamar e me passe o sabonete. Preciso ir trabalhar."

"Ah, claro, porque eu não, né?" ironizou ela, passando-lhe o sabonete, e ele sorriu. Ele amava quando ela ficava toda irritadinha.

"Você definitivamente _está_ naqueles dias, Sra. Mal Humor," ele riu enquanto se enxaguava.

Bella rugiu e o empurrou para o lado para que pudesse lavar seu cabelo.

"Então, qual exatamente é o grande problema sobre o Chico esse mês?" perguntou ele, passando o condicionador para ela quando ela lhe pediu.

"Sábado deveria ser o meu dia, já que você decidiu quebrar as regras e usar o dia de ontem como o seu, mas agora não podemos mais brincar no sábado por conta da merda da minha menstruação. Eu tive sorte nos últimos dois meses; fiquei menstruada sempre durante o início da semana, então nos sábados eu já estava livre," ela resmungou, saindo do chuveiro.

"Mas então nós podemos adiar a sua vez para o domingo, certo? Seu fluxo só dura três dias, portanto eu ainda não entendi o porquê desse estresse todo," ele comentou, unindo-se a Bella na pia para escovar os dentes.

"Você não entende mesmo, não é? Nós estabelecemos as regras no início do jogo por um motivo, Edward. Nós concordamos que faríamos apenas nos sábados, e o que você faz? Você pura e simplesmente burla as regras, como sempre. Você é tão anarquista."

Edward riu, quase se engasgando com o enxaguante bucal com que gargarejava. "Você bem que não reclamou, Bella. Não me faça parecer o vilão, aqui. Você participou tanto quanto eu."

Bella revirou os olhos, notando o tom de voz que Edward usou.

"Relaxa," disse ela. "Ontem foi lindo, Edward. É sério, eu não estou com raiva pelo o que você fez. Aquilo foi de longe a coisa mais legal que alguém já fez pra mim. O problema é que você escolheu o dia errado. A regra diz 'aos sábados', Edward, sábados."

Edward a encarou, uma expressão que ela não reconhecia em seu semblante. Ele quase parecia desapontado; ela poderia até dizer que ele parecia aflito.

"Tudo bem, Bella. Eu respeito isso, mas não posso mentir. Está ficando cada vez mais difícil de me controlar quando estou perto de você. Não consigo evitar, algumas vezes," ele respondeu com sinceridade, seus olhos impossivelmente verdes. Bella corou, e se afastou. Ela não disse nada a ele, mas não teve outra opção a não ser pensar no fato de que ele não era o único ali que não conseguia controlar a si mesmo.

Eles se encontraram em frente à cafeteira quando estavam os dois vestidos. Bella sorriu enquanto andava em direção a Edward, sua xícara de café preparada do jeito exato como ela gostava.

"Obrigada," ela murmurou, assoprando a bebida quente.

"De nada," respondeu ele de forma vaga, e Bella sentiu-se como se a evasão dele fosse culpa dela.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, repousando sua caneca no balcão e cruzando os braços.

"Nada," foi a resposta dele. Ele não olhou para ela, e isso era algo que Bella detestava.

"Olhe pra mim," ela demandou, pegando o rosto dele nas mãos para virá-lo em sua direção. "Qual o problema?"

"Nada," repetiu ele, olhando para ela.

"Por que está mentindo para mim?" ela sussurrou, em descrença.

"Bella, é sério, não tem nada errado. Estou só pensando sobre algo que Alice me falou."

"O que foi que aquela diabinha te disse dessa vez?" Bella questionou, soltando o rosto dele, e sentando-se na cadeira. Ela apontou para que Edward se juntasse a ela.

"Nada muito importante, de verdade," ele começou, sentando-se do outro lado da mesa. "Ela apenas mencionou algo sobre eu ainda não ter me acertado com nenhuma mulher. Você sabe como ela é. Ela quer que todo mundo se case."

"Ela é doida," Bella bufou, provocando, apesar de ter ouvido essas mesmas palavras vindas de Alice, nos últimos dois anos.

"Eu sei, mas fiquei me indagando sobre isso mesmo assim."

A cozinha ficou silenciosa, então, algo que era incrivelmente estranho para os dois. Não, de fato não era raro que ambos ficassem em silêncio na companhia um do outro, mas essa era a primeira vez que o silêncio parecia ensurdecedor... embaraçoso. Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer.

"Eu tenho que ir," Edward falou, quebrando o silêncio, e se levantou, mas Bella o parou.

"Espera!" ela falou e ele congelou seus passos. Ela correu até o quarto dele e pegou o gorro das letras. Ela correu de volta até ele, mas assim que contornava o sofá, seu calcanhar prendeu-se na borda do tapete sob a mesinha de centro.

Edward correu para apanhá-la, e quase não conseguiu, apenas pegando o braço dela no último minuto. Ele a puxou para perto de si, e Bella não pode evitar o arfar que soltou.

A posição não era nada fora do comum. Eles já haviam ficado face a face incontáveis vezes antes, mas agora tinha algo de diferente na maneira como ele estava segurando-na e no modo como ele estava olhando para ela.

"Obrigada," ela sussurrou, suas mãos ainda firmemente agarrando os antebraços dele. Ele assentiu antes de soltá-la, e abaixou-se para pegar o gorro, estendendo-o em direção a ela.

"Só você mesmo para quase se matar de antecipação," ele brincou, quebrando a tensão que pairava no ar. Bella ficou grata por isso. Alguma coisa não estava certa nessa manhã, e isso estava a enlouquecendo.

"Muito engraçado. Você sabe que eu estou com dificuldade para andar."

Edward riu levemente e sacudiu o gorro mais uma vez, antes de abri-lo largamente para que ela retirasse a letra.

Bella deslizou a mão para dentro do chapéu, e tateou ao redor do gorro, mas quando puxou sua mão, ela estava vazia. Edward a encarou, confuso, enquanto Bella lhe dava um olhar enfurecido.

"Trapaceiro!" ela o acusou, puxando o gorro para longe dele.

"Do que você está f-fa-falando?" ele gaguejou, seus olhos desviando dos dela.

"Você roubou! Eu dobrei cada papelzinho naquele gorro _exatamente_ do mesmo tamanho, e agora eu coloco minha mão lá dentro e sinto que alguns papéis estão diferentes. Você trapaceou! Você abriu todos os papéis para procurar pela letra D, não foi?" ela reprimiu, apontando para ele o tempo todo.

"Desculpe," Edward falou, sem realmente sentir o remorso, e Bella sabia disso.

"Mentiroso. Você não está arrependido. Você procurou pela letra, e mentiu para mim. Você me disse que tinha sorteado sua letra, mas procurou por aquela que você queria," ela decifrou, apontando suas provas.

"Você está certa," Edward assumiu, dando de ombros ao se render. "Mas eu não vou pedir desculpas por isso. Não estou nem um pouco arrependido, porque eu finalmente consegui fazer com que você aceitasse os meus pedidos de perdão depois de todos esses anos. Você não faz idéia de quanto tempo eu esperei por isso.

"Eu sei que isso é cafona, mas naquele dia que você acordou no hospital, depois da queda, você nem sequer... você nem sequer ficou brava comigo por causa daquilo. Eu me sentia tão culpado, e ontem, eu finalmente consegui a chance de tirar um pouco desse peso das minhas costas. Então, me perdoe por ter quebrado mais uma regra, eu acho, mas eu não estou arrependido de ter feito o que fiz," ele respondeu, em um tom sério, jamais desviando os olhos dos dela.

As imagens e os sons da noite passada começaram a percorrer a cabeça de Bella, e lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

"Não chore, Bella," Edward falou, dando um passo para frente, para enxugar as lágrimas dela.

"Me desculpe. Eu nunca soube o quanto você se sentiu culpado durante esses anos todos por causa daquele dia. Estou me sentindo horrível agora," ela falou, arfando entre seus soluços.

"Bella, não," Edward tentou assegurá-la de que estava tudo bem, inclinando-se para nivelar seu rosto com o dela. Ele segurou o rosto dela nas mãos, para que pudesse realmente olhar para ela. A respiração de Bella cambaleou enquanto ele a encarava.

"Nunca. Eu não quero que você sinta culpa por isso, _nunca_. Está me ouvindo? Tudo aquilo foi, e _sempre_ será somente minha culpa."

Bella fungou o nariz, enquanto Edward inclinava-se para beijar sua testa, e assim como na outra manhã, seu coração pulou uma batida.

"Agora, escolha a sua letra, e vá tomar a porcaria de um Midol*. Você está muito emotiva!" provocou ele, abraçando-a antes de se abaixar e pegar o gorro novamente.

"Seu imbecil!" Bella riu através de suas fungadas, finalmente escolhendo sua letra, Edward tentando dar uma espiada, como de costume.

"Você está bem?" ele perguntou, colocando o chapéu no sofá e andando com Bella em direção à porta para saírem para o trabalho.

"Sim, só não sei o que há comigo hoje."

"Está tudo bem, Bella. Todo mundo merece ter um dia atípico."

"Bem, Noam, oito fins de semana a menos, dezoito por vir."

"Você acabou de me chamar de Noam? Tipo Noam Chomsky, o anarquista?" Edward perguntou, trancando a porta quando Bella saiu.

"Aham, qual o problema? Está estupefato? Não consegue pensar em nenhum anarquista para me xingar?" Bella provocou, sorrindo largamente para Edward, agradecida pelo fato de que a tensão presente mais cedo ter se dissipado, agora.

"Não. Vejamos... eu poderia te chamar de Che, mas ele foi mais um rebelde do que um anarquista, então eu vou no Franco."

"Franco era ditador!"

"Sim, e ele acreditava na ordem das regras. Acho que combina muito com você!" Edward falou em tom alto enquanto se encaminhava para seu carro. Ao abrir a porta, ele gritou para Bella.

"Manda ver, Franco!"

"Vai se ferrar, Chomsky!" ela gritou em resposta, entrando em seu próprio carro. Ela sorriu para si mesma com a banalidade da conversa deles, mas algo ainda parecia fora do lugar. Alguma coisa tinha mudado, e ela não sabia o quê.

* * *

**N/T: **_*Midol é um famoso_ _remédio famoso nos EUA contra cólica, e outros sintomas da TPM._

Então, gostaram? Acharam fofo? Ou acharam enervante e confuso e ficaram com mil dúvidas na cabeça? hahah

Me contem, vocês já sabem onde, é só clicar aqui em baixo na **review**! ;)

Beijinhos, até mais!


	20. Cap 18: A é de Audácia

_"Não professo, de modo algum, a evasão e enfrentamento à lei. Isso abriria caminho para a anarquia."_

_- Martin Luther King, Jr._

_

* * *

_**Capítulo Dezoito****: A é de Audácia**

O poder era algo com que Bella nunca conseguiu lidar realmente. Ela definitivamente era uma seguidora, e não uma líder. Ela nunca costumava dominar uma conversação, tampouco era alguém que desafiava as regras. Na maioria das vezes, ela deixava Edward tomar conta desse aspecto da amizade deles. Vez ou outra ela o provocava sobre isso, chamando-o de "vossa alteza" e "vossa majestade", apenas para implicar com ele, embora não fizesse isso há anos.

Aí estava um problema na relação deles, algumas vezes - o desejo de controlar de Edward, e a incompetência de Bella em dizer não a ele. Isso havia resultado na escapulida escondida para assistirem a _Entrevista com o Vampiro_ no cinema quando tinham onze anos, e também foi a causa de Bella ter se acidentado no penhasco. Emmett jamais deixava esse pequeno fato passar batido. Ele tinha a mania de sempre dizer a Bella que faltava nela ter peito e "colhões" para enfrentar Edward.

Talvez fosse verdade, ela pensara sobre isso em diversas ocasiões, mas havia alguma coisa por trás de sua ausência de enfrentamento contra seu melhor amigo, e contra todas as suas aventuras e ridículas armações: ela gostava de vê-lo feliz. Para ela, não existia nada mais lindo do que Edward agraciando aquele sorriso branco como pérola na direção dela, mesmo que isso significasse que ela estaria se comprometendo de alguma forma, e ela sabia que ele pensava da mesma maneira.

Se Bella fosse ser sincera, o sorriso de Edward era de tirar o fôlego. Mesmo quando tinha cinco anos e perdera o dente da frente enquanto mordia uma maçã no recreio, seu sorriso ainda assim era uma coisa preciosa - com janelinha e tudo. Ele portou aquele sorriso orgulhosamente ao tirarem a fotografia de turma daquele ano, e a mãe dela achou aquilo adorável. Bella tinha achado um máximo, pois ela ainda iria perder o seu primeiro dente, e também porque Edward bebia água e a espirrava através da pequena fenda. Ela podia até rir disso hoje em dia, pelo absurdo da coisa, mas aos cincos anos de idade, aquele era um truque e tanto.

Quando Edward sorria, toda sua face se iluminava, os cantos de seus olhos se enrugavam, e umas mínimas covinhas apareciam em suas bochechas. Assim como seu pai e Emmett, Edward possuía as famosas covinhas da família Cullen, apesar de que as suas eram bem menos notáveis que as de seu irmão.

Ela amava aquele sorriso quase quanto amava a ele. Era a razão de ela jamais negar alguma coisa a ele; era fisicamente impossível fazer isso. Tudo o que ele tinha que fazer era lhe contar sobre seu louco plano - fosse queimar giz de cera, ou perder as suas virgindades -, ao qual ela argumentaria que era uma ideia idiota, e em seguida Edward simplesmente sorriria e diria que aquilo o faria feliz e isso seria tudo o que bastaria para que Bella concordasse com o plano. Edward sempre a acusava de manipulá-lo ao mostrar-lhe o tão famoso "beicinho", mas ele fazia exatamente a mesma coisa ao apenas sorrir.

Era praticamente impossível negar qualquer coisa a ele quando ele era complacente, mas quando ele sorria, era simplesmente tão impossível quanto caminhar sobre a água.

Porém, justiça seja feita, Bella sabia que ela tinha seus momentos de poder. Recentemente, ela havia colocado Edward amarrado à cama dela - e essa lembrança ainda a fazia corar. Ela não conseguia entender como aquilo tinha acontecido. Na hora, ela agiu com incrivelmente confiante no que estava fazendo, mas momentos mais tarde, quando se lembrava do que tinha feito, todo o seu corpo ficava ruborizado. Era inexplicável a repentina onda de confiança que a atingia sempre que estava prestes a fazer sexo. Ela se tornava uma pessoa completamente diferente, e para ser honesta, Bella amava esse fato - no entanto, havia um outro problema aí nesta constatação.

Ela só era aventurosa desse jeito com Edward.

Sim, ela já havia tentado coisas diferentes na cama em seus relacionamentos anteriores, mas ela jamais sequer ousou fazer as coisas que já tinha feito com Edward. Tudo parecia mais fácil na presença dele. Ela podia ser ela mesma, e inventar as mais loucas ideias, e ele não iria se opor a nada daquilo.

Ele fazia de bom grado tudo o que ela desejava.

Essa revelação infestou seus pensamentos enquanto Bella estava em seu escritório. Ela havia dado vida a algumas das muitas fantasias que povoavam seus sonhos, no entanto, Edward ainda não havia lhe confessado o que se passava em sua mente, e ela tinha certeza de que algo bastante pervertido estaria vagando por lá.

Ela continuou a imaginar quais seriam as fantasias sexuais de Edward. Será que ele gostaria de ser um professor e ela, sua aluna repetente e safadinha? Será que ele a queria no banco traseiro de seu carro? Ou no capô do Volvo, como em um videoclipe do Whitesnake? Ela queria saber. Apesar de terem sido completamente maravilhosos, todos os finais de semana comandados por Edward haviam sido básicos, comparados às loucas brincadeiras com personagens que Bella inventara. Mesmo a noite passada havia sido serena - a noite passada havia sido diferente de tudo.

Ela fora bombardeada por imagens da noite anterior enquanto ia para o trabalho, e mesmo quando já estava em seu escritório. Ela havia refletido sobre o que tinha acontecido por um breve momento enquanto se trocava para sair, e como naquela hora as coisas ainda estavam claras e vívidas em sua mente, as lágrimas se amontoaram em seus olhos antes mesmo que ela pudesse piscar e dispersá-las.

Cada uma de suas cicatrizes, desde a mais obscura marca de queimadura em seu braço, adquirida ao cozinhar um prato de frango para ele em um jantar, até a bruta marca em seu pulso - todas foram veneradas e todas receberam um pedido de desculpa por elas, e cada perdão fora tão sincero, de dar nós no estômago. Ela viu a verdade nos olhos vidrados dele. A noite de ontem tinha sido uma espécie de limpeza da alma para Edward, mesmo que ela jamais tenha o culpado por qualquer coisa que tivesse acontecido. O clima da noite tinha sido diferente do de todas as outras, e ela estava muito tentada a chamar aquilo de amor - eles fizeram amor na noite passada. Fora lento, sensual, e incrivelmente emocional.

"Por que está fazendo esse bico?" Emmett perguntou ao invadir o escritório sem aviso prévio, como sempre fazia. A invasão tinha quebrado sua linha de pensamentos.

Ele se sentou na cadeira à sua frente, inclinando-se, descompromissadamente, para encará-la.

"Estou só pensando em algo triste. E boa tarde pra você também," ela o cumprimentou, seu tom de voz demonstrando o quão irritadiça ela estava.

"Ah, está estressadinha hoje, já entendi. Está naqueles dias?" perguntou ele, rindo, desviando-se de um grampeador que ela atirou contra ele.

"Porque você está aqui? Hoje é quinta-feira. Aquele jogador de beisebol, o gay enrustido, não vem hoje? Aquele que tem uma queda por você?"

"Hoje não, ele tem um jogo fora da cidade. Vim para informar que sua presença é requisitada em minha casa, para o jantar de sábado."

"Quem vai estar lá?"

"Você, o babaca do meu irmão, Alice, o noivo dela, e provavelmente meus pais. Apesar de que eu não sei se quero mesmo que eles venham, porque isso significa que eles terão que passar a noite lá."

"Eles são seus pais, Emmett. Você deve desfrutar da companhia deles," Bella comentou, voltando sua atenção para o manuscrito que estava lendo. Ela estava relendo sem parar a mesma página desde que seus devaneios começaram a assolá-la.

"Sim, e eu amo os dois, mas minha mãe acha que não tem nenhum problema em acordar Rose e eu às seis da manhã do dia seguinte. Amo a minha mãe, mas eu quero dormir."

"Imbecil," Bella murmurou em um quase sussurro - o que não passou despercebido. Ela ainda estava _tentando_ se concentrar em seu trabalho.

"Ei, ei, agora eu me ofendi. Estou sendo civil aqui e você está sendo _super_ antipática. Que diabos deu em você? Terminou com aquele seu novo cara ou algo assim?" sugeriu ele, lançando um bloco de Post-its sobre os papéis que ela estava olhando. Ela retirou as notas grudentas de cima do manuscrito e olhou para cima, seus olhos furiosos.

"Emmett," ela começou, preparando-se para liberar todos as suas frustrações acumuladas em cima dele, mas no último momento, ela respirou fundo e pediu desculpas ao invés da raiva. "Me desculpe, Em. É só que tenho muito trabalho para fazer, e eu fico me distraindo toda hora. Diga a Rose que Edward e eu compareceremos, e que eu vou ligar amanhã à tarde para ver se ela quer que eu leve alguma coisa. A que horas devemos estar lá?"

"Sem problemas, Belly. Vocês podem chegar por volta das seis, mas tenho certeza que Rose falará mais sobre isso," ele riu, vendo o modo como os lábios de Bella estavam pressionados um contra o outro. Ela estava irritada, mas tentando conter a irritação.

"Se isso é tudo, Emmett, então faça o favor, eu preciso voltar a trabalhar. E pare de me chamar de Belly!" ela esganiçou, e levantou-se, apontando um dedo para ele. Emmett riu alto e saiu, mandando um tchau com uma mão por cima do ombro ao fechar a porta.

"Será que todos os homens da família Cullen são enervantes?" ela falou, sem esperar qualquer resposta de alguém.

"Me sinto ofendido!"

"Emmett, vai embora!" ela praticamente berrou para ele, jogando uma caneta em sua direção enquanto ele fechava a porta dela mais uma vez.

_Eu juro, todos os homens Cullen têm permanentemente cinco anos de idade_, ela pensou.

Bella tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho mais uma vez, porém não conseguia ir além da passagem onde os amantes discutiam a relação e as razões que tinham para mantê-la em segredo. Foi inevitável lembrar-se de _Romeu e Julieta_. Diabos, ela não conseguiu nem escapar de ser lembrada de seu caso secreto e quase obsceno, o que só serviu para distraí-la ainda mais ao relembrar de seu corpo contorcendo-se sob Edward no sofá, e dos braços dele amarrados, relutando contra as amarras quando ela o provou em sua boca pela primeira vez.

Ela balançou a cabeça para espantar todas as distrações, e novamente tentou focar-se em seu trabalho, mas novamente as palavras desencadearam flashes da pele de Edward, o corpo dele arqueando, seu rosto se retorcendo de prazer, o suor escorrendo por sua face. A mente de Bella estava lhe traindo com cada palavra que ela lia, a ponto dela empurrar o manuscrito para o lado, aborrecida, e girar sua cadeira para encarar a janela.

De sua nova posição, ela conseguia avistar o topo do prédio onde Edward trabalhava. O prédio tinha um telhado de cobre oxidado, com gárgulas de pedra nas quinas das colunas, que ela conseguia enxergar, embora a cobertura de nuvens bloqueasse a maioria das medonhas esculturas.

Enquanto sentava-se virada para lá, olhando para centro de Seattle, ela se indagou sobre o que Edward estaria fazendo. Será que estava em uma reunião? Talvez ele estivesse ajustando a gravata, que parecia muito apertada nesta manhã. Talvez ele estivesse olhando pela janela em direção ao prédio dela.

Ela balançou a cabeça para afastar aquelas ideias malucas, e virou-se para encontrar, novamente, Emmett parado a sua frente, desta vez segurando um buquê de flores.

"Você comprou flores para mim?" ela perguntou, levantando-se para pegá-las da mão dele, mas ele as colocou sobre a mesa dela, cheirando as delicadas flores amarelas.

"O que é isso?" questionou ele. Bella encarou-lhe confusa.

"Não foi você que comprou?" indagou ela, brincando com o caule de uma das flores do buquê.

"Não, mas tem um cartão aí," ele gesticulou para o papel no meio das flores, puxando o pequenino envelope que o guardava.

"Passa isso pra cá, Emmett," ordenou ela, e para sua surpresa, ele o fez.

Ela leu a mensagem no cartão três vezes seguidas, a cada vez achando mais difícil não sorrir largamente na frente de Emmett.

Emmett apenas a observou, esperando que ela lesse o cartão em voz alta, mas ela rapidamente o guardou no bolso, e expulsou o intruso para fora de sua sala mais uma vez. A contra gosto, ele saiu, roubando uma das flores e colocando-a atrás de sua orelha, fazendo Bella rir.

Ela se sentou em sua cadeira, girando-a novamente para encarar a janela, e tirou o cartão do envelope. Ali, estava escrito:

_Essas me fizeram lembrar de você._

_Espero que tenha um dia melhor do que ontem._

_- Edward_

Ela segurou o cartão contra seu peito firmemente, enquanto sorria, com os olhos focados nas assustadoras gárgulas a quadras de distância.

oOo

Se a quinta-feira havia provado ser um bom dia, sexta-feira provou o contrário. O dia se arrastou e, embora a imagem das frésias amarelas sobre sua mesa trouxesse um sorriso ao seu rosto, e um doce aroma para o escritório, as exigências do chefe de Bella para que ela terminasse a edição dos três manuscritos que ainda estava lendo, até o final da semana seguinte, estavam pesando no fundo de sua mente.

Ela ficou tão feliz quando a sexta-feira terminou. Há tempos ela não dirigia para casa assim tão rápido, e quando chegou Edward já tinha começado o jantar. Ainda faltaria um tempo para que ficasse pronto, então Bella optou por ligar para Rosalie.

Ela tirou os sapatos enquanto se jogava em sua cama, e discou o número de Rosalie e Emmett.

"Oi, Bella," Rosalie atendeu o telefone, um barulho alto no fundo.

"Ei Rose, o que diabos está acontecendo aí?" perguntou ela, rindo ao ouvir Emmett xingando ao longe.

"Ah, sabe como é. Emmett está dando uma de Sr. Faz Tudo e está tentando montar a mesa nova da sala de jantar. Ele foi pão duro demais para deixar que os entregadores da loja montassem quando a mesa chegou."

"Eles queriam me cobrar cem dólares! Cuida da sua vida!" Bella ouviu Emmett gritar, e em seguida ouviu Rosalie berrar, mandando que ele calasse a boca, e falando algo como 'nada de sexo a menos que ele erguesse a mesa e a deixasse pronta para o jantar com convidados'.

"Greve de sexo, Rose? Isso não é do seu feitio," brincou Bella, ouvindo a risada de Rosalie.

"Às vezes é a única forma de conseguir que Emmett faça alguma coisa por aqui. Eu o amo, mas sinceramente, ele se comporta como uma criança."

"Eu acho que essa é uma característica típica de todos os homens Cullen, porque Edward é exatamente igual," Bella riu e Rosalie se juntou a ela.

"Então, por que telefonas? Faz muito tempo que não nos falamos, sua besta. Estou sentida. Você não me liga mais, e eu ouvi do meu marido que você está saindo com alguém. Aparentemente, você chegou no trabalho parecendo um leopardo," ela provocou, sua voz naquele tom que Bella conhecia muito bem. Era o tom que significava que Bella tinha algumas explicações a dar.

"Me desculpe, Rose. O trabalho tem sido muito estressante ultimamente. Estou ligando para saber se você quer que eu traga alguma coisa amanhã," começou ela, quase optando por não mencionar a última pergunta de Rosalie. "E eu não estou saindo com ninguém. Foi um... caso de _uma_ noite só," ela mentiu.

"Eu entendo, Bella. Não se preocupe, eu estava apenas brincando. O trabalho tem sido exaustivo pra mim, também. Eu amo os meus alunos, de verdade, mas às vezes eu quero torcer o pescoço deles."

"Eu posso imaginar. Por que você escolheu lecionar para alunos da primeira série, mesmo?"

"Eu amo crianças, Bella, especialmente crianças mais novas, porque são como esponjas. Você pode ensinar muito para elas. Você sabe disso," Rosalie respondeu, bufando quando Emmett xingou alto ao fundo.

"Porra, Emmett! Se você riscar o chão, você vai pagar para colocar um piso novo!"

Bella riu enquanto eles se alfinetavam, esperando que Rosalie lembrasse que ela ainda estava do outro lado da linha. Passou-se mais um minuto antes que Rosalie reparasse.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Estou indo dar um jeito no meu marido agora, mas apenas traga alguns daqueles doces deliciosos que você trouxe da última vez, e esteja aqui um pouco antes das seis. Te vejo na quinta, então, e nós _definitivamente_ iremos conversar sobre este tal de 'caso de uma noite só' que você espertamente decidiu não me contar agora," Rosalie se apressou ao ouvir Emmett chamá-la para ajudar.

"Sem problemas, Rose. Até quinta. Fale para Emmett que eu torço pra que ele sobreviva para ver o amanhã," ela brincou, e Rosalie riu, dizendo suas despedidas.

Quando desligou o telefone, ela saiu de seu quarto para encontrar Edward perto da porta da sala, pagando o entregador da comida chinesa.

"Eu pensei que você estivesse cozinhando," ela perguntou ao entrar na cozinha.

"Eu estava, mas decidi que estava com vontade de comida chinesa, em vez disso. Espero que não se importe."

"Não, tudo bem. Acabei de desligar um telefonema com Rosalie. Ela quer que a gente esteja lá por volta das seis e leve alguns daqueles doces de confeitaria francesa que você comprou da última vez."

"Foi o que eu pensei," ele respondeu apático, enquanto passava o Mei Fun.

"O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou, querendo saber o motivo de Edward parecer chateado.

"Nada, Bella. Está tudo bem."

"Por que você está mentindo pra mim?"

"Não estou."

"Está sim. Sempre que a sua voz desce para esse tom grave assim, é porque você está mentindo. Qual é o problema? Por favor, me diga," ela pediu, seus olhos fixos nos dele, os quais estavam vagando para longe dos dela.

"Nada, é sério. É só que estou cheio de coisas na minha cabeça, só isso. Eu juro, Bella. Você sabe que eu não esconderia nada de você," argumentou ele, sorrindo para ela e, claro, ela pôs suas inseguranças de lado e deu de ombros, assentindo com a cabeça.

Eles comeram em silêncio, o que não era raro, porém mais uma vez, Bella não conseguiu não se sentir estranha enquanto tomava sua sopa de ovos e milho verde, sentada na cozinha ao lado dele.

oOo

"Posso te fazer uma pergunta pessoal?" Bella questionou, na manhã de sábado enquanto ela e Edward comiam cereais Fruit Loops direto da caixa, assistindo a reprises de Scooby Doo na TV.

"Bella, você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa," ele voltou-se para ela e sorriu, e Bella sentiu seu coração palpitar uma batida enigmática. Ela se indagou sobre o que seria aquilo, mas abafou o pensamento.

"Qual é a sua fantasia sexual mais obscura, Edward Cullen?" ela perguntou, mantendo sua voz baixa e enrouquecida.

Ela viu os olhos dele arregalando-se enquanto ele se remexia no lugar. Ele deglutiu audivelmente e ela se pegou hipnotizada pelo pomo de Adão dele durante o movimento.

"Você está falando sério?" ele perguntou hesitante, testando a reação dela.

"Sim, eu quero saber. Nesses últimos dois meses eu tenho explorado algumas das minhas fantasias, mas você não. Do que você gosta, Edward? Você gostaria que eu fosse uma enfermeira safadinha? Ou talvez uma colegial safadinha? Ou uma bailarina depravada?"

Novamente, Bella observou Edward engolir o ar.

"Eu apenas gosto-" ele começou, mas Bella o interrompeu.

"Seja sincero, Edward. Eu quero saber."

"Sinceramente, a minha maior fantasia é ser dominado, como você fez quando usou a letra R. Você não faz ideia do quão excitado eu estava; o quão duro eu fico sempre que lembro daquele dia. Eu adorei estar à mercê de uma mulher sensual como você, deixando que me usasse da maneira que quisesse. Eu sei que isso não é lá muito coisa de macho, e que Emmett provavelmente riria de mim, mas eu não consigo evitar ficar excitado com uma mulher que sabe o que quer."

"Sério? Eu nunca teria... nunca teria pensado nisso." Edward deu de ombros e sorriu timidamente, jogando um Fruit Loop vermelho para o alto e o pegou na boca.

"Por que quis saber isso?" perguntou ele, passando a caixa de cereais para ela.

"Eu estava pensando, no escritório, quinta, sobre como você nunca fez nada tão audacioso quanto a minha fantasia do bibliotecário ou a do vampiro."

"Bem, vou me lembrar disso quando for usar a minha próxima letra. Apesar de que eu tenho uma outra fantasia, mas nós discutiremos isso uma outra hora," ele riu, tremelicando suas sobrancelhas, enquanto o Salsicha perguntava a Scooby se ele queria outro Biscoito Scooby.

oOo

"Você trouxe os doces certos?" Edward perguntou quando Bella entrou de volta no carro para seguirem para o jantar.

"Aham, mas por que eles são tão caros?"

"Porque esses são os melhores da cidade, Bells. Você paga pela qualidade!"

"Será que isso se aplica também às prostitutas?" ela brincou, e Edward riu junto com ela.

Após o café da manhã daquele dia, eles pareciam estar muito mais relaxados na presença um do outro, mas ainda havia uma eletricidade entre os dois, um ar de tensão que Bella não conseguia realmente compreender, porém, como na mais perfeita maneira dos últimos dois dias, ela pôs essas indagações de lado.

Eles chegaram na casa de Emmett em pouco tempo, e antes que ela percebesse, uma loira com perfil de modelo estava a atacando na porta.

"Bella!" Rosalie cumprimentou, a puxando para dentro rapidamente enquanto Edward as seguia.

"Rosalie!" Bella cumprimentou de volta, com igual entusiasmo.

"Hmmm... isso é sexy," Emmett falou em meio a assovios, da sala de estar, e Edward juntou-se a ele.

"Crianças. Os homens dessa família são umas crianças," Rosalie falou, em direção à sala.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais, querida," Esme falou ao levantar-se de sua cadeira.

"Bella, meu amor," ela falou, lhe dando um abraço.

"Esme, quanto tempo!"

"Sim, meu bem, muito tempo."

"Como vai, Dr. Cullen," Bella falou enquanto o abraçava. Ele riu e a retribuiu o abraço.

"Bella. Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer para me chamar de Carlisle?" ele a repreendeu, de brincadeira.

"Ah, então Bella ganha essa grande recepção e eu não ganho nada. Eu trouxe a sobremesa, ok?" Edward bufou como uma garotinho, fazendo com que todos rissem.

"Venha cá, Edward. Estava com saudade. Você não me liga nunca," Esme estapeou levemente o braço de Edward enquanto se afastava do abraço deles.

"Também senti saudades, mãe."

"Tudo bem, já chega de amor. Podemos comer? Eu estou faminto, essa carne de panela está cheirando bem pra cacete," Emmett os interrompeu. Rosalie rolou os olhos e guiou a todos até a sala de jantar.

"Onde estão Alice e Jasper?" Bella perguntou.

"Edward não te contou?" Rosalie indagou, virando-se para Edward, o qual a encarava confuso. "Ela não contou pra você que ela estava indo para Los Angeles nesse fim de semana? Ela foi fazer os últimos ajustes do vestido de casamento."

"Ah," tanto Bella quanto Edward responderam, enquanto seguiam Rosalie.

"Ah, essa é a mesa nova, querida?" Esme perguntou enquanto se sentava ao lado de Carlisle.

"Sim, Emmett passou a maior parte da noite de ontem e o dia de hoje montando. Só espero que ela não desarme em cima de nós," Rosalie brincou, e Emmett fechou um bico. Bella riu para o modo como os irmãos Edward e Emmett realmente eram parecidos.

"Onde você vai sentar?" Edward perguntou para Bella, andando atrás dela. Bella apontou para o lado oposto a Esme e Carlisle na mesa. Edward assentiu e a seguiu, sentando-se a seu lado. Rosalie e Emmett sentaram-se nas duas extremidades opostas da grande mesa.

"Isso está com uma aparência ótima, Rosalie," Edward falou, enquanto servia vinho para todos.

"É mesmo, Rose, e o cheiro também está muito bom," Bella comentou.

"Obrigada, gente. Vamos lá, pessoal, podem atacar," ela instruiu, e todos começaram a passar os pratos adiante.

"A carne está fantástica," Carlisle elogiou, comendo mais um pedaço. Rosalie sorriu graciosamente enquanto todos continuavam a saborear seu prato. Esme perguntou a Rosalie sobre seus alunos, e esse passou a ser o foco principal da conversação do jantar.

Bella riu quando Rosalie descreveu um incidente entre dois de seus alunos, que envolvia cabelos e cola. Edward riu, trazendo para a conversa a história de como ele persuadiu Bella para que eles queimassem alguns gizes de cera em uma pequena caverna de um parquinho, o que fez com que todos explodissem em gargalhadas.

"Quem está pronto para a sobremesa?" Emmett perguntou, enquanto ajudava Rosalie a limpar a mesa.

"Você trouxe aqueles deliciosos doces de confeitaria, filho?" Carlisle perguntou a Edward, que assentiu ao permitir que Emmett retirasse seu prato.

"Vem aqui," Edward falou à Bella, e ela se inclinou em sua direção. Ele limpou com o dedo alguma coisa no rosto dela e em seguida lambeu seu dedo.

"Molho," ele explicou para a expressão confusa dela. Bella sorriu, sentindo o ponto em que ele havia tocado sua face ficar incrivelmente quente. Uma corrente elétrica foi mandada diretamente para suas regiões ao sul.

Quando se voltou para a mesa, ela encontrou todos ali encarando os dois, mas nenhum deles disse uma palavra. Rosalie e Emmett já haviam trazido a sobremesa.

"Estão maravilhosos," Rosalie falou ao colocar outra bombinha recheada em sua boca.

"Uhumm," foi tudo o que Emmett disse enquanto colocava outra dentro da boca.

"Não coma tão rápido, querido," Esme lhe aconselhou, ao mesmo tempo que comia o doce que estava em sua mão.

Mais uma vez, a conversa concentrou-se em uma pessoa só, dessa vez, Carlisle. Bella rapidamente desviou sua atenção quando começou a esfregar uma perna contra a outra, em busca de fricção. Ela ficou tão aborrecida com seu ciclo menstrual naquele momento. Ela estava desesperada por um alívio, depois que Edward havia lhe tocado. Tudo o que ele tinha feito fora limpar uma gota de molho do rosto dela, mas foi o modo como ele lambeu o dedo que fez Bella reagir dessa forma. Ele a encarou diretamente quando sua língua disparou para lamber a substância.

Sem avisos, sua mão se encontrou sobre o joelho esquerdo de Edward, o que o assustou. Ele se virou para ela e ela sorriu inocentemente, enquanto seus dedos começavam a tamborilar para o norte da coxa dele, como uma aranha. Ela teve que reprimir uma risada quando Edward ficou tenso sob sua mão. Ele sentou-se mais reto e rígido em sua cadeira, seus lábios pressionados firmemente um contra o outro.

Ninguém reparou nos dois, já que eles mantiveram suas atenções na sobremesa e em Carlisle.

"O está fazendo?" ele perguntou por entre dentes trincados quando os dedos dela serpenteavam levemente para cima e para baixo o zíper de sua calça.

"Nada," respondeu ela inocente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Ela pressionou a palma de sua mão na excitação dentro da calça dele, e ele ligeiramente pulou em sua cadeira, porém ninguém notou.

"Está maluca?" perguntou ele, entre respirações pesadas quando ela começou a acariciá-lo com intenção.

Ela balançou a cabeça ao pressionar sua mão contra ele com mais força. Ela teve que suprimir uma outra risada quando Edward agarrou as laterais de seu assento, e seus quadris começaram a se elevar contra a mão dela.

Bella desviou seus olhos dele, mantendo sua mão em movimento, e grata pela longa toalha de mesa que cobria a sua pequena performance. Ela jogou algum comentário para dentro da conversa, a fim de não levantar qualquer suspeita acerca do silêncio dos dois. Edward se esforçou para manter um rosto sério quando Bella parou os movimentos para que pudesse desabotoar a calça.

"Bella," Edward disse entre dentes quando ela puxou o zíper para baixo, propositalmente fazendo pressão para que ele sentisse a vibração do zíper. Ele deglutiu audivelmente, e Bella lambeu os lábios ao ver seu pomo de Adão erguendo e descendo da forma sensual como sempre fazia.

Ela sorriu quando deslizou sua mão para dentro da cueca boxer, e pegou o membro dele, libertando-o da restrição do tecido. Ela em nenhum momento tirou os olhos de Carlisle enquanto ele descrevia um caso complicado que tinha acabado de diagnosticar. Rosalie e Esme pareciam tão interessadas, e Emmett parecia mais interessado nos doces do que no tópico da conversa, porém continuava prestando atenção.

A mão de Bella moveu-se para baixo, lentamente, sobre a extensão enrijecida de Edward, antes de trazer sua mão para cima devagar, circundando sua unha curta do dedão sobre a parte inferior da glande inchada dele. Edward pulou em seu assento, rapidamente transformando um gemido em uma ligeira tosse, o que chamou a atenção de Emmett.

"É," ele falou, sua voz rouca e grave. "Caiu no... agh... buraco errado," comentou, apontando para o doce meio comido em seu prato. Emmett bufou e voltou seu foco para sua própria sobremesa e para Carlisle.

"Agh, Bella," ele gemeu lentamente, sua boca fechando-se firmemente quando a mão dela acelerou, apenas diminuindo a velocidade quando ela provocava o pequeno orifício da cabeça de seu membro.

"Bella," ele soltou, sugando o ar entre dentes, sem fôlego, enquanto seus quadris subiam para encontrar as passadas dela, que vinham na direção contrária. Ela virou a cabeça apenas ligeiramente, olhando para ele através de sua visão periférica. Ele murmurou um "tão perto" sem emitir sons, e ela acelerou sua mão ao fazer o movimento de subida. Ela viu brevemente quando os nós dos dedos de Edward ficaram pálidos ao agarrarem com mais força sua cadeira, antes de se voltar para a mesa. Esme estava comandando a conversa agora. Bella pegou alguns doces em seu prato, com a mão esquerda, e colocou um em sua boca.

Todos riram de algo que Esme tinha dito e Bella se uniu a eles, embora não fizesse ideia do que estava acontecendo ali. Ela estava focada no membro que pulsava em sua mão. Ela deu uma olhadela rápida em Edward, reparando seus cílios se debatendo quando seus olhos começaram a rolar para dentro de sua cabeça.

Ele estava quase lá.

Ela podia sentir. Ele começou a se retorcer na mão dela, e seus quadris ondulavam com mais fervor.

"Bella," ele arfou. "Não consigo... segurar... mais," sussurrou ele, e então gozou sobre a mão dela, estremecendo em sua cadeira, passando despercebido por todos ao redor.

Ela manteve sua mão sobre ele, coletando os traços de prazer que escorriam dali, até ele parar. Ela removeu sua mão lentamente, dando-lhe oportunidade de guardar seu pênis dentro da calça e abotoá-la.

Bella pegou um dos doces no prato, colocando-o em sua mão direita, e o comeu vagarosamente. Edward assistindo o tempo todo.

"Essas bombinhas estão muito gostosas. Eu não consigo parar de comê-las," ela gemeu e todos à mesa concordaram, redirecionando sua atenção de Esme.

Edward observou hipnotizado quando Bella lambeu a mão para limpá-la. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Uma sobrancelha dele ergueu-se enquanto ela fechava os olhos, em êxtase, ao lamber sua mão e limpá-la de resquícios de Edward.

"Então, Bella, quem é esse novo cara que Emmett me contou que está saindo com você?" Rosalie fez a pergunta, direcionando a atenção de todos para cima de Bella.

"Bem, ele é... ele é..."

* * *

**N/T: **Bella safadinha, não? Bem, só quero avisar, porque nunca é demais: não repitam isso em casa! hahah

Me deixem suas REVIEWS pra eu ler e ficar alegrinha, por favor? Lembrem-se que, pro meu azar, eu não tenho nenhum Edward pra me aliviar e me alegrar! hehe

Beijos!


	21. Cap 19: P é de Parquinho

_"A qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar,  
Você é o meu amor desde o parquinho."_

_- da música Playground Love, do Air._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Dezenove:**** P é de Parquinho**

"Ele é o quê?" Rosalie perguntou, quando Bella vacilou a dar a resposta. Seu corpo todo ficou ruborizado quando todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. De repente, ela se sentiu como se estivesse sentada sobre uma fogueira, e podia sentir a camada de suor que começava a se formar em sua testa.

"Vamos, Bella. Não é justo que Edward e Emmett saibam e eu não. Sou sua melhor amiga! Isso é simplesmente errado," Rosalie tentou provocá-la, sorrindo enquanto Esme assentia a cabeça ao concordar. Tinha algo no sorriso de Rosalie que Bella achou peculiar. Era quase como se ela soubesse de alguma coisa comprometedora sobre Bella.

"Eu não me sinto muito confortável para falar sobre isso aqui na mesa de jantar," Bella ofereceu, rindo nervosamente.

"Bella, ninguém irá te julgar por conta de um casinho amoroso," Rosalie aprofundou a conversa quando Bella tentou fugir do assunto. Ao ouvir Rosalie, seus olhos saltaram e seu queixo caiu. Ela não podia acreditar que Rosalie tivera a audácia de falar uma coisa dessas, principalmente com Carlisle e Esme estando ali a poucos centímetros dela. Embora, para ser franca, o comentário não fora nem um pouco tão audacioso quanto o que havia acontecido debaixo da toalha de mesa, há menos de um minuto atrás.

"Rosalie!" Edward defendeu Bella, que continuava silenciosamente boquiaberta, encarando a amiga. Emmett soltou uma alta gargalhada, e Esme e Carlisle uniram-se às risadas. O fato de que a situação estava servindo como entretenimento apenas aprofundou a raiva de Bella.

"Isso é muito embaraçoso," ela murmurou.

"Ah, querida. Não há motivos para se sentir envergonhada," Esme tentou reconfortá-la, mas a natureza tímida de Bella falou mais alto e ela resfolegou para a mulher que ela considerava como uma mãe.

"Isso é embaraçoso _demais_," ela repetiu, levantando-se. Edward tentou se levantar também, porém com um olhar, ela lhe ordenou que ficasse sentado.

"Rosalie, será que eu posso falar com você, a sós, na cozinha? Agora!" ela pediu, falando entre dentes trincados, e se afastando da mesa. Seus punhos pendiam fechados nas laterais de seu corpo, enquanto ouvia o barulho dos saltos de Rosalie atrás dela. O som, particularmente naquele momento, era a coisa mais irritante que Bella já tinha ouvido.

Ela queria matar Rosalie, e não havia quase nada que Rosalie pudesse lhe dizer que impedisse isso.

_Quase_ nada.

"É Edward," Rosalie declarou assim que entrou na cozinha. O nome dele colocou Bella em um estado de histeria silenciosa após Rosalie ter o pronunciado.

"O quê?" ela perguntou como se não fizesse ideia do que Rosalie estava falando, mas sua voz alcançou uma nota alta demais. Seus nervos haviam respondido a suspeita de Rosalie.

"O caso... o cara com quem você ficou, foi o Edward."

"Não," Bella mentiu. Sim, era Edward, mas eles não ficaram apenas uma vez - na verdade, eles ficariam umas vinte e seis noites, ao todo.

"É sim," Rosalie disse, entre dentes. "Não minta para mim, Isabella Swan. Você é apaixonada por esse homem desde quando vocês eram crianças. Você talvez não tenha percebido, talvez ainda não tenha enxergado isso, mas todo mundo a sua volta enxerga. É ridículo o quão cegos vocês dois são."

"Rosalie, fale baixo," Bella implorou, e Rosalie soube bem naquele instante que ela estava cem por cento certa.

"Então realmente é Edward," ela sussurrou e Bella assentiu, soltando um alto suspiro ao sentar-se em uma das cadeiras. Rosalie sentou-se em frente a ela e encarou a amiga, seus olhos claramente explicando o que ela queria saber.

"Quando começou?"

"Oito semanas atrás," respondeu Bella. "Mas não é nada sério, Rose. É uma coisa mais 'amizade colorida'. Nós transamos só nos finais de semana, e alternamos qual será a atividade. Em um fim de semana ele escolhe, e depois no seguinte eu escolho."

Rosalie a encarou de olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

"Por acaso, você é burra?" criticou. "Você acabou de masturbar o seu melhor amigo debaixo da porra da _minha_ mesa de jantar e tem a coragem de me dizer que não é nada sério? Bella, você não é do tipo de pessoa que faz uma coisa dessas só por fazer."

"Você viu aquilo?" Bella perguntou, em choque. Seu rosto instantaneamente corou e ela gemeu de raiva. A noite ficava mais e mais embaraçosa conforme o tempo passava.

"É claro que eu vi!" Rosalie disparou, como resposta. "Vocês simplesmente tiveram sorte que Emmett fica entretido demais com a comida que come, e que Esme e Carlisle estavam distraídos e envolvidos demais um no outro."

"Ai, meu Deus," Bella gemeu, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

"Bella, pra sua informação, saiba que eu e Emmett já conseguimos aperfeiçoar essa manobrazinha da mesa de jantar. Vocês foram um pouco descuidados. Você tem que deixar uma mão em cima da toalha de mesa o tempo todo, porque a toalha sacode," ela demonstrou, movendo as mãos de um lado a outro.

"Rose, por favor," Bella disse, de dentes trincados, esfregando a testa com a irritação. "Fale baixo. Eu não quero que mais ninguém saiba disso."

"Então quer dizer que você está transando com seu melhor amigo?" Rosalie perguntou sem cerimônia, e em um tom alto demais para o gosto de Bella.

"Rosalie!" ela praticamente berrou ao jogar uma toalha de prato em cima da amiga. Ela errou o alvo.

"Me desculpe. É só que... o que deu em vocês para realmente - bem, eu deveria dizer: para _finalmente_ fazerem isso?"

"Nós já tínhamos feito _isso_ antes, Rose" Bella respondeu, e imediatamente tampou a boca com a mão.

"Como é? O que você disse?" Rosalie demandou, sua voz era de pura descrença. Bella permaneceu calada, seus olhos fechados apertadamente.

"Se importa de explicar melhor sobre isso, senhorita Swan?" Falou, agora dando voz a seu divertimento.

"Quando tínhamos dezesseis anos-" Bella começou, porém Rosalie cortou sua fala.

"Edward!" ela gritou, animadamente. A cabeça de Bella chicoteou rapidamente em direção à sala para confirmar que ninguém havia ouvido nada.

"Mas que merda, Rose! Qual parte do 'fale baixo' você não entendeu?"

"Desculpe. Mas então você perdeu sua virgindade com Edward? Você me contou que tinha sido com um cara qualquer do colégio."

"Edward e eu frequentávamos a mesma escola," Bella respondeu e Rosalie jogou na cara dela o pano de prato que estava no chão. Rosalie não errou.

"Não acredito nisso! Esse tempo todo... E por que vocês dois nunca namoraram, exatamente?"

"Porque nós somos melhores amigos, e não nos enxergamos de outra forma a não ser essa."

"Aham, BFFs para sempre, ok," Rosalie falou irritada, zombando da resposta sem graça. "Mas Bella, melhores amigos não transam um com o outro. Isso irá transformar toda a sua relação com ele. As coisas jamais voltarão a ser como eram antes. Eu não consigo acreditar que vocês estão dispostos a arriscar quase vinte anos de amizade. Acho que conheço vocês dois há tempo suficiente para saber o quanto você é importante na vida dele, e vice versa. Céus, eu percebi isso no dia em que você apresentou Edward a mim pela primeira vez. Eu nunca tinha visto você tão feliz na companhia de um rapaz antes. Eu sinceramente pensei que você fosse me apresentar o cara como sendo seu namorado."

"Nada irá mudar, Rose. Edward e eu sempre seremos melhores amigos, nos bons e maus momentos. Esse jogo não irá mudar nada entre nós. Uma vez que terminarmos as vinte e seis tarefas, nós voltaremos a ser como era antes."

"Não, vocês não vão-" Rosalie começou a falar antes que sua mente se voltasse para uma direção diferente. "Espere aí, vinte e seis tarefas?"

Bella franziu o rosto enquanto tentava cobrir sua face com as mãos, murmurando um 'droga' baixinho. Ela nunca teve tanta dificuldade em ficar de boca fechada como hoje.

"Nós estamos usando o alfabeto para nos guiar, mas isso é tudo que eu posso te contar. Eu não deveria sequer ter mencionado qualquer coisa em relação a toda essa situação. Não conte nada pra Emmett, por favor," Bella implorou e Rosalie aquiesceu, se levantando.

"Se eu estivesse em seu lugar eu seria extremamente cuidadosa, Bella. Isso poderia acabar de uma forma horrível. Mas como foi que rolou? A primeira vez... quer dizer, a primeira letra? Vocês estavam afobados? Vocês riram loucamente durante o negócio inteiro?"

"Não. Foi estranho, mas só porque a sensação foi de que aquilo era algo normal, como se nós já fizéssemos aquilo há tempos. Eu não sei bem como explicar, apenas que aquilo pareceu muito natural e que Edward não demonstrou nenhum sinal de nervosismo, então nós simplesmente mergulhamos de cabeça no jogo, e jamais olhamos para trás."

"Natural..." Rosalie sussurrou. "Tenha cuidado," Ela aconselhou. As duas amigas voltaram para a sala de jantar, Bella ficando a dois passos atrás antes de se unir a todos novamente.

Rosalie havia apontado o maior dos medos de Bella. A última coisa que ela queria como resultado dessa brincadeira era perder a amizade que ela tinha com Edward. Ela precisava dele em sua vida. Ele sempre esteve ao seu lado. A simples hipótese de que o jogo poderia dar errado já a assustava e trazia uma sensação de nó em seu estômago.

"Você está bem?" Edward sussurrou quando Bella sentou-se à mesa.

"Estou," ela sorriu, piscando um olho para provar que o que dizia era verdade. Edward assentiu, porém manteve os olhos sobre ela por um momento antes de voltá-los para seus pais novamente. Ele estava sentado em uma posição rígida em sua cadeira e Bella reparou na forma como as mãos dele repousavam-se em punhos firmemente fechados sobre a mesa. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, tamanha a força exercida.

"Bella, minha querida, não há nada do que se envergonhar," Esme tentou mais uma vez confortá-la.

"Obrigada, Esme, mas estou mesmo um pouco sem graça pelo meu comportamento abrasivo, principalmente pela forma como Rosalie tocou no assunto. Essa não é uma conversa apropriada para se discutir à mesa de jantar."

Rosalie bufou, revirando os olhos. Bella teve o impulso de chutá-la sob a mesa, mas suas pernas não eram longas o bastante para alcançar Rosalie. Edward assistia ao que acontecia com uma preocupação sincera, ao passo que Emmett continuou a comer sua sobremesa em um ritmo alarmante.

"Emmett, já chega," Rosalie lhe falou, puxando o prato para longe das mãos pegajosas dele.

"Amoreco," ele choramingou, sua boca cheia.

"Isso é nojento, Emmett," Carlisle reprimiu. "Eu sei que sua mãe e eu criamos você melhor do que isso."

"Desculpe," ele timidamente respondeu, e Bella soltou uma gargalhada. Era sempre divertido ver Emmett e Edward levando sermões de seus pais. Independente da idade, os dois irmãos Cullen ainda portavam um grande respeito pelos pais e ainda tinham medo do que eles poderiam ou não aprovar.

"Fala sério, Em. Quantas bombinhas dessas você já comeu?" Edward perguntou.

Emmett deu de ombros. "Sei lá, onze? Doze?"

"Ótimo! Agora eu vou ter que ouvir a noite toda: 'Rosie, bemzinho, minha barriga está doendo'," ela imitou os lamentos do marido, o que fez com que todos rissem.

"Acho que essa é a nossa deixa para ir embora," Edward comentou, levantando-se. Todos o seguiram e levantaram também. Bella seguiu Rosalie para pegar sua bolsa enquanto Edward esperava na porta.

"Foi um prazer," Edward falou na direção de todos. Seus pais iriam passar a noite lá, e Bella podia ver o claro olhar de decepção no rosto de Emmett. Ela teve que suprimir o riso ao ver o beicinho dele enquanto fechava a porta.

Edward caminhou em silêncio até seu carro, abrindo a porta para Bella. Ele estava com o cenho franzido e Bella se perguntou qual era o problema com ele, mas não falou nada até ele começar a dirigir.

"O que há de errado?" ela virou-se para perguntar, mas Edward permaneceu focado na estrada à sua frente. "Porra, Edward, fale comigo!"

"O que deu em você pra fazer aquilo?" ele gritou, virando o rosto para ela ao parar em um sinal vermelho. "E logo na frente da minha família? Você está doida, é?"

Bella congelou em seu assento. Naquele momento ela parou de respirar, com muito medo sobre o que ela responderia.

"Diga alguma coisa, Bella! Eu exijo alguma resposta, porra!" ele reprimiu.

"Eu... eu pe-pensei... vo...você disse que cur...curtia - disse que curtia que eu estivesse no controle," Bella falou, gaguejando nervosamente. Edward estava lhe queimando com o olhar. Ela jamais havia visto tal expressão de tamanho desprezo em Edward antes. Era sem dúvida muito assustador.

"Bella, eu gosto, e gostei daquela vez, mas o que te levou a fazer tal coisa com meus pais presentes ali, a poucos centímetros distantes de nós? Você tem noção do quão humilhante seria se eles, ou alguém mais tivesse percebido o que estava acontecendo embaixo da mesa?"

Bella franziu o rosto. "Bem..." começou, alongando a palavra e rindo nervosamente.

"Bem o quê?" Edward perguntou, sua voz mais calma, porém ainda em tom rígido.

"Rosalie viu," admitiu Bella, trincando os dentes. Era como se ela estivesse se preparando para algo terrível que iria acontecer. Ela estava esperando que ele começasse a berrar, e parasse o carro para soltar toda a sua raiva em cima dela - mas ao invés disso, ele simplesmente começou a rir.

"Do que está rindo?" Bella indagou, sua voz submissa. Ela ainda estava com medo da real reação dele. Ao que parecia, ele estava enlouquecendo.

"Do seu rosto! Bella, você realmente pensou que eu estava bravo? Bella... OK, fazer aquilo na frente dos meus pais foi um pouco radical, mas eu pensei que você soubesse que eu gostei bastante daquilo," ele olhou para ela e sorriu. O queixo de Bella quase despencou no chão.

"Está falando sério? Isso não teve a menor graça!" falou entre dentes, encarando-lhe com raiva e dando um tapa no braço dele. Edward riu.

"Teve graça sim, Bells. Eu jamais poderia ficar bravo com você. Você já deveria saber disso, à essa altura."

"Ah, mas você devia ficar. E _se_ o seus pais _tivessem_ mesmo visto o que estava acontecendo ali?" apontou ela.

"Então, Rose viu?" ele perguntou ao invés de responder a pergunta. Bella assentiu a cabeça lentamente.

"De acordo com o que ela disse, nós temos que trabalhar a técnica que eu usei. Algo sobre segurar a toalha de mesa quando decidirmos fazer isso novamente."

"Novamente?" Edward sorriu malicioso, arqueando uma sobrancelha daquela forma irreverente como ele adorava.

"Não com você!" Bella disparou de volta, dessa vez com um sorriso presunçoso e por um breve instante, ela se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo. A maneira como o brilho nos olhos de Edward se apagou a fez sentir-se culpada, e ela não sabia o motivo.

"O cara que casar com você vai ser o homem mais sortudo do mundo," Edward declarou em voz baixa, enquanto estacionava seu carro na garagem, bem ao lado do carro de Bella.

"Idem para você," ela comentou, saindo do carro e fechando a porta.

Os dois caminharam até o apartamento sem pronunciar uma só palavra, apenas murmurando um 'boa noite' ao seguirem para seus respectivos quartos.

oOo

"Bom dia, flor do dia," cumprimentou Edward quando Bella entrou na sala arrastando os pés até sentar ao lado dele.

"Ugh," foi a resposta dela. Bella pegou o suco de laranja de Edward que estava sobre a mesinha de centro e tomou um grande gole. Edward riu ao ver pequenos filetes de suco escorrendo pelos cantos dos lábios dela. Ele teve que controlar fisicamente o impulso de inclinar-se para lamber as gotas que desciam pelo queixo dela.

"Muito bem," ele riu, no entanto, lhe oferecendo seu bagel¹ comido pela metade.

"É o de canela e passas?"

"Claro," ele respondeu prontamente, e Bella sorriu, animada por roubar o café da manhã dele. Ela mastigou o bagel fazendo barulhos com a boca, sem sequer se importar com as boas maneiras.

"Quanta classe," comentou Edward.

"Sou uma mulher muito fina," ela caçoou, depois de engolir o pão que estava mastigando.

"Então, quais são os planos para hoje?" Indagou ele.

"Não sei. Eu estava planejando ficar em casar e não fazer nada. Por quê? Você tem alguma ideia em mente?"

"É óbvio que não, já que eu te perguntei," respondeu ele rudemente.

"Ei, qual o seu problema ultimamente, hein? Você tem mudado da água para o vinho. Uma hora você parece feliz, na outra já parece chateado, e então um segundo depois você parece que quer bater em alguém. O que está acontecendo?"

Edward sorriu timidamente antes de suspirar. Ele sabia que estivera agindo de modo estranho a semana inteira, mas pensou que tivesse disfarçado bem esse fato. Ele já deveria saber que Bella iria reparar em seu comportamento, pois é claro que ela repararia. Ele mesmo sempre sabia quando ela estava passando por um período complicado.

"Não é nada, de verdade. É só que estou tentando criar uma nova campanha que surgiu. Da Adidas. E caso eu consiga ganhar esse contrato, acho que finalmente serei promovido. E é aquela promoção importante, sabe," mentiu ele. No entanto, era verdade que o trabalho estava o estressando. Um telefonema que recebeu na sexta à noite, porém, apenas aprofundou seu nervosismo. Ele ficara tão focado naquela conversa, que até deixara o jantar queimar.

"Tem certeza? Não é por causa do que eu contei para Rosalie ao telefone, é? Não sei se você ouviu a conversa..." ela sussurrou.

"Sua porta estava fechada, Bells. O que você contou a ela? Foi por isso que ela achou que você teve um caso passageiro?"

Bella assentiu a cabeça, e Edward rolou os olhos.

"Você acha que eu iria ficar puto por causa disso?" ele perguntou da maneira mais confiante que conseguia, mas sentiu um aperto em seu peito ao pensar que podia ser considerado apenas uma transa de uma noite só para Bella e nada mais.

Na realidade, ele não era, já que eles já haviam ficado mais de uma vez, porém a noção de que ele teria Bella apenas por um curto período de tempo e depois nunca mais o entristecia. Foi a primeira vez, desde o início da brincadeira, que ele refletiu sobre a última letra.

"Está aí fazendo contas de cabeça, Cullen?"

Edward riu para a antiga piada interna, sorrindo brilhantemente para Bella. Ele tomou um instante para observá-la.

Bella era linda, e sempre foi. Quando tinham seis anos, Edward disse a ela que gostava de seus olhos porque eles lembravam sorvete de chocolate, e ela riu timidamente. Até mesmo naquela época, ela corou com as palavras dele. Tinha sido apenas um leve tom de rosa a se espalhar pelas pequenas bochechas gorduchas dela, mas Edward tinha achado aquilo lindo.

Ele achava que _ela_ era linda.

Conforme eles cresciam, ela ficava mais bonita a cada ano que passava - até que ela completou dezoito anos. Foi nessa época que ele percebeu que sua melhor amiga era realmente linda.

Mais especificamente, foi na noite da formatura deles. Bella optou por levar Emmett como par, pois ela não estava interessada em nenhum dos garotos da escola, apesar de terem aparecido muito pretendentes se oferecendo para tal cargo. Mike Newton fora incansável em sua abordagem contínua, até que Bella teve que pedir para que ele a deixasse em paz, pois ela já tinha escolhido um par. Edward estava ao lado dela quando isso aconteceu e ele teve que suprimir sua risada enquanto Mike implorava sem parar e Bella respondia 'não' repetidamente.

Quando Mike finalmente entendeu o recado, ele perguntou, cheio de raiva, com quem ela iria ao baile. Ela respondeu que iria com Emmett, o que deixou Edward chocado.

"Emmett? Meu irmão?" perguntara ele, e ela assentiu com a cabeça. Mike já havia ido embora, de cabeça baixa.

"E Emmett sabe disso?"

"Não," ela respondera. "Mas eu tenho certeza que ele irá concordar. Lembra o que aconteceu quando ele veio da faculdade para passar as férias de verão, no ano passado? Ele ficou bastante entediado, não foi? Então, agora eu proporcionarei uma diversão para ele."

Ver Bella descendo as escadas da casa dos Cullen foi um acontecimento quase místico. Ela parecia radiante - bem, isso era o que ele achava atualmente, já que na época ele achou mesmo era que ela estava 'muito gata'. Bella optou por usar um vestido verde escuro que tinha pertencido a Esme e que estava esquecido em algum canto do armário. Então após alguns ajustes e uma bainha, o vestido coube perfeitamente no corpo de Bella. Edward ficara enamorado pela forma como o longo vestido envolvia o corpo dela, e pela maneira como o verde contrastava com a pele alva dela. Até Emmett tinha ficado estarrecido pela impressão que Bella causava.

Era como aquilo que Carlisle sempre dizia sobre a mãe deles: Bella era a imagem da suprema beleza naquela noite. Era uma visão que estaria gravada na memória de Edward para todo o sempre.

"Ei, no que você está pensando?" Bella interrompeu seus pensamentos.

"Nada importante." Foi uma outra mentira, e por mais estranho que pareça, ele teve dificuldade para dizer aquilo.

"Então tá," ela deu de ombros, levantando-se.

"Onde você vai?" ele perguntou, levantando-se para segui-la até seu quarto.

"Pegar o gorro. Eu usei minha letra ontem. Esse sábado será a sua vez."

"E qual foi a sua letra?" Edward perguntou, enquanto Bella segurava o gorro na direção dele. Ele estava com a mão lá dentro quando ela respondeu.

"A."

"A," ele repetiu. "E qual foi o significado? 'Acariciar o amante na mesa de jantar'?"

"Uau!" Bella zombou, rindo. "Você inventou isso agora?"

"Aham!" ele riu junto. "Mas, então, qual foi o _verdadeiro_ significado?" perguntou confuso, colocando no bolso a letra que pegara.

"Acho que... audácia," ela respondeu, dando de ombros com indiferença.

"Ah sim, falando nisso," começou ele. "Aquela coisa que você fez, de comer a sobremesa e lamber sua mão foi muito sexy, não vou mentir."

"Pois é, aquilo foi nojento, Edward. Não planejo repetir. Doces franceses junto com o seu gozo não é uma combinação muito gostosa." Ela fez uma expressão de nojo, balançando a cabeça, e pegou o gorro de volta.

"Bem, eu não pedi para você fazer aquilo," ele se defendeu e Bella deu-lhe um tapa em seu braço.

"Eu sei," ela retorquiu. "Mas uma vez eu li sobre isso em uma revista e sempre quis tentar. Porém o nome que eles deram não foi 'acariciar o amante na mesa de jantar'."

Os dois riram enquanto retornavam para a sala. Quando se sentaram no sofá, Edward tirou o papelzinho do bolso e leu a letra **P** algumas vezes seguidas, tentando formular em sua cabeça alguma ideia do que ele poderia fazer com aquilo.

"Boa letra?" ela perguntou.

"É, acho que sim," ele murmurou. "Você terá que esperar para ver, guria."

"Guria?" ela perguntou, cética.

"Aham, essa é uma dica, Bella. Tente descobrir, menina."

"Tudo bem, então... _coroa_."

"Uuuh," Edward rugiu. "Eu acho que iria gostar se você me chamasse de papai."

"Bem, então, _papaizinho_," ela grunhiu, e Edward ficou boquiaberto. De repente ele se sentiu tonto quando muito de seu sangue correu para a região da sua virilha. "Nove a menos, dezessete por vir."

"Manda ver, garotinha."

oOo

_Odeio segundas-feiras_, Edward pensou ao girar sua cadeira. Ele ainda não havia feito nada desde que entrara em seu escritório, e suas ideias estavam travadas a respeito de como abordar a possível campanha do novo tênis esportivo da Adidas.

"Edward," Alice o chamou no viva-voz, interrompendo sua corrente de pensamento - ou melhor, o giro de sua cadeira.

"Sim, Alice?"

"O Sr. Meyers deseja falar com você."

"Quando?" indagou.

"Agora," ela respondeu rapidamente.

Antes que Edward pudesse perguntar o que ela quis dizer com aquilo, o próprio Sr. Meyers adentrou abruptamente o escritório.

"Cullen," o Sr. Meyers pronunciou-se, sentando-se na cadeira à frente da mesa de Edward.

"Senhor, como tem passado?" ele o cumprimentou educada e respeitosamente.

"Estou ótimo. Nós acabamos de receber a primeira parcela do pagamento do contrato com a companhia de pasta de dente. Você se saiu muito bem, Edward. Fiquei muito satisfeito com sua apresentação," elogiou, e Edward assentiu sua cabeça em agradecimento.

"Muito obrigado, Senhor. Bom, não querendo ser rude, mas há algum motivo para sua visita aqui hoje?"

"Sim. Lembra-se que eu pedi para minha assistente te ligar na sexta-feira, avisando que o prazo final seria na próxima segunda?"

Edward assentiu, recordando-se do pânico ao ouvir isso, que havia lhe feito queimar o jantar e lhe deixado de mal humor.

"Pois bem. Eu tenho más notícias. O prazo agora é quinta-feira," ele informou, e Edward deixou escapar um resfolego entrecortado, exasperado.

"Quinta-feira," repetiu ele.

"Foi isso o que eu disse, Cullen. Você chegará na quinta de manhã e irá apresentar o projeto da campanha para o Sr. Austen e para mim, e então à tarde você viajará com Austen até Nova York, e fará a apresentação para o Sr. Rob Langstaff². Ele virá da Alemanha especialmente para isso," ele falou, com um tom firme.

"E quando eu irei retornar?" ele perguntou, ao mesmo tempo já começando a vasculhar sua mente em busca de novas ideias para a campanha.

"Creio que domingo de manhã. Mais tarde, minha assistente encaminhará para Alice o itinerário da viagem. Me encha de orgulho, Edward; até agora você não me decepcionou nem uma vez."

"Farei o meu melhor, Senhor," ele afirmou, confiante.

"É assim que se fala. Vejo você na quinta de manhã," Sr. Meyers falou, saindo do escritório, sem sequer se importar com a resposta de Edward.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Edward despencou-se em sua cadeira, e tombou a cabeça em suas mãos. Ele grunhiu de frustração, puxando as raízes de seu cabelo.

"Pense, Cullen, pense," falou em voz alta, enquanto tentava relaxar. Ele estava contando com o fato de ter uma semana para poder trabalhar nesse projeto, porém agora ele tinha apenas três dias - ou só dois e meio, para ser exato.

Ele passou as seis horas seguintes sentado em sua sala, rascunhando ideias, seu pânico aumento a cada batida do relógio. Nada parecia coeso, e nada era algo extraordinário. Ele acabou levando consigo para casa as exigências da campanha requeridas pelo contratante, e se trancou em seu quarto.

Bella entrou no quarto por volta das oito para lhe trazer o jantar, e foi a única vez naquela noite que o os dois puderam conversar. Ela ficou por lá e jantou com ele, mas foi embora logo em seguida, para deixar que ele trabalhasse. Ele ficou grato pela pequena interrupção. Ela conseguira acalmar os nervos dele depois que ele reclamou que teria de estar em Nova York justo no sábado em que seria sua vez de comandar o jogo. Bella apenas tacou um pedaço de batata na direção dele e lhe disse para não se preocupar.

Na terça de manhã, Edward acordou mais tarde do que de costume, mesmo ainda tendo tempo o suficiente para chegar ao escritório - mas não cedo o bastante para conseguir falar com Bella antes que ela fosse para o trabalho. Ele queria agradecê-la por ter o acalmado na noite anterior.

Quando saiu de seu quarto, ele viu um café da manhã posto à mesa e se sentou para comer um pouco antes de ir embora. Edward ficou surpreso não apenas com a refeição, mas também com um pequeno post-it que estava ao lado. Assim que terminou de ler a mensagem escrita no post-it, ele começou a rir histericamente. No recado, se lia:

_Ouvi dizer que quando Edward Cullen cai na água, Edward Cullen não fica molhado. É a água que fica Edward Cullen._

_Espero que tenha um bom dia!_

_- Bella_

Ele não conseguia conter o riso enquanto relia o post-it. Balançando a cabeça, ele guardou o recadinho no bolso de sua camisa de botão.

Ele acabou ligando para Bella mais tarde naquele dia para agradecer pela mensagem e pelo café da manhã, e agradecendo também por ela ter lhe despertado uma ideia para a campanha.

Demorou toda a terça e parte da quarta-feira para que ele completasse a proposta e a apresentação, mas ele estava orgulhoso de seu trabalho. Graças à Bella, ele iria pegar emprestado algumas das populares piadas sobre Chuck Norris para usá-las em sua campanha, fazendo um trocadilho com o tênis Adidas.

Ele agradeceu mais uma vez quando chegou em casa na quarta à noite.

"Muito obrigado!" ele gritou ao entrar no apartamento. Ele a abraçou apertado, e ela riu seguindo o riso dele.

"É sério, Bells. Você não faz ideia. Você realmente foi uma luz no meu caminho. Obrigado," ele falou novamente ao soltá-la.

"De nada. Ah, e eu já tirei a mala do closet do corredor para você," ela falou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

"Valeu, Bella. O que eu faria sem você?"

"Vai saber!" zombou ela e ele chutou um sapato em sua direção.

"Olhe lá, hein" ela o repreendeu, tentando manter uma expressão séria, mas falhando. "Como foi seu dia?"

"Foi bom. Terminei de fazer tudo por volta das duas, então eu acabei só revisando a apresentação algumas vezes e depois fui embora," respondeu. Ele viu Bella tirando uma bala de sua bolsa.

"O que é isso aí?" inquiriu ele, andando até ela.

"Uma bala de morango; é meu doce favorito," ela respondeu, e Edward sorriu. Fora esse mesmo tipo de bala que ele dera para ela uma vez há quase vinte e um anos, no supermercado.

"Tem mais?"

"Não. Eu sempre carrego só uma na bolsa quando vou trabalhar, e a como sempre que me sinto estressada, mas hoje foi um dia relativamente calmo, então eu não precisei comê-la." Ela virou o rosto para Edward e sorriu, ele retribuiu o sorriso.

"Tive uma ideia," anunciou ele. "Me encontre na sala daqui a 15 minutos. Troque de roupa e coloque um jeans e um tênis."

"Por quê?"

"Apenas faça-o, Bella. Confie em mim."

"Você sabe que suas ideias nem sempre são favoráveis ao meu bem-estar," ela gritou, já perto de sua porta. Edward bufou e lhe mostrou o dedo.

Dez minutos depois, os dois surgiram de seus respectivos quartos vestidos em roupas despojadas.

"O que vamos fazer?" ela perguntou, surpresa com a expressão de animação na face de Edward.

"Você verá," sorriu ele, e a levou para fora do apartamento, pegando sua mão.

"Você não vai mesmo me dizer para onde estamos indo?" ela perguntou quando entraram no elevador.

"Não," provocou ele. Ele riu e Bella fez um bico antes de sorrir.

"Por que está sorrindo?"

"Por nada," ela respondeu, e Edward a fitou, complexo pela repentina mudança de emoções.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou novamente.

"É só que... além do outro dia quando fomos para casa da Rose, faz muito tempo que nós não saímos juntos - mesmo que seja pra sei lá onde que nós estamos indo agora."

"Ah," foi a única resposta dele enquanto abria a porta para ela. Ele esperou que ela notasse que ele havia começado a andar na calçada em direção à esquerda.

"Obrigada por avisar," ela reclamou, correndo um pouco para alcançá-lo.

"Não é muito longe daqui," ele falou quando se aproximavam de um Parque.

"Nós vamos para o parque?" perguntou ela, e Edward assentiu. Eles andaram em direção ao caminho escondido pelas árvores, que levava até o parquinho das crianças.

"Está trancado," Bella o informou quando chegaram perto do portão.

"E daí? Tem um buraco na cerca," ele apontou para o outro lado, optando por pular aquela cerca, ao invés de tentar entrar pelo buraco.

"O que está fazendo?" ela gritou, quando viu que ele começava a subir o brinquedo de se pendurar.

"Estou me divertindo um pouco, quer se juntar à mim?"

Bella ficou parada do lado de fora do cercado, vendo Edward descer pelo escorregador de plástico. Seus pés alcançaram o piso de borracha colorida antes mesmo que suas costas estivessem na metade do caminho do escorregador³.

"Você está ridículo. Um homem de vinte e cinco anos de idade, brincando num parquinho para crianças," Bella riu, indo em direção ao buraco que ele havia apontado anteriormente.

"Uhul! Bella está vindo brincar também!" ele gritou, enquanto ela passava pela abertura que imitava metal.

"Suba até o topo," ele instruiu, esperando por ela em outro brinquedo. Ele já estava sobre a parte sólida e reta que ficava na passagem antes de uma pequena ponte.

"Já entendi tudo, você continua sendo o rei do parquinho!" brincou ela enquanto subia a parede de escalada de miniatura.

"É lógico, agora venha ser a minha rainha."

"Você é ridículo. Parece que tem cinco anos. Essa época já passou."

"Jamais! Quando você deixa sua criança interior morrer, _eles_ triunfam," explicou ele, seriamente.

"E quem são _eles_?" ela perguntou, finalmente chegando ao topo onde ele estava. Ele a ajudou a passar pela pequena abertura de trilhos de metal.

"Não sei, só que eles triunfam. Ninguém sabe quem eles são, mas você não pode deixá-los triunfar."

"Você perdeu a cabeça? É o trabalho que está torrando seus miolos?"

"Não," respondeu honestamente, e sentou-se de volta no espaço de superfície reta do brinquedo.

"O que há de errado?" ela perguntou ao sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Eu posso te beijar?" ele finalmente fez a pergunta. Beijá-la era algo que ele vinha querendo fazer desde as duas últimas semanas. A vontade e impulso de beijá-la estavam enlouquecendo-o.

"Edward... eu acho que isso não seria a coisa mais inteligente a se fazer. É contra as nossas regras. Isso mudaria todo o nosso jogo."

Ele soltou um suspiro de derrota e virou sua cabeça para longe dela.

"É isso que vem te incomodando?"

"Eu não sei, Bella. É só que... eu recebi umas notícias muito bizarras no trabalho hoje e eu não sei. Eu acho que esse jogo está começando a foder com a minha cabeça," ele respondeu, mas eram apenas meias-verdades.

"Acho que com a minha também," comentou ela e Edward virou-se para olhá-la.

"Então a gente termina a brincadeira por aqui, e fica por isso mesmo? Ou continuamos a jogar?" ele hesitou enquanto fazia sua pergunta. Ele não queria que o jogo terminasse. Ele amava a conexão que conseguia ter com Bella enquanto "jogavam". Ele não sabia o que era, mas sabia que havia alguma coisa ali, algo que ele simplesmente precisava ter.

"A gente continua," respondeu ela, beijando sua bochecha e fazendo-lhe sorrir.

"Tudo bem, então. Nós vamos continuar agora mesmo," ele falou, e deixou um beijo na base do pescoço dela, o que a fez estremecer.

"Nós estamos na rua, Edward, em um parquinho. Já está tarde. Se um policial aparece fazendo uma patrulha por aqui nós podemos ser multados, ou pior, presos!"

"Viva um pouco, Bella," sussurrou ele ao beijar bem embaixo de sua orelha, e em seguida sugou seu lóbulo. Ela estremeceu novamente, e ele regozijou-se no modo como a temperatura corporal dela estava subindo.

"Bella," ele gemeu, colocando-a deitada. Ele pôs um joelho de cada lado do corpo dela, deixando seu peso em si mesmo ao invés de em cima dela.

"Edward," ela gemeu em resposta. As mãos dele agarravam as laterais do corpo de Bella, esfregando os quadris contra os dela.

Bella pôs a mão sobre o zíper da calça dele, mas ele a retirou.

"Melhor não, Bella. Para o caso de alguém passar por aqui," falou e então gemeu quando os quadris dela começaram a se erguer para encontrar com os dele. Os gemidos dela começavam a ficar mais altos e os quadris dele começavam a se mover mais rápido.

"Edward," grunhiu ela mais uma vez, quando os dentes dele arranharam sua clavícula. Ele grunhiu, mantendo o ritmo em seu quadril, enquanto as mãos dela entrelaçaram-se nos cabelos dele e davam puxões fortes.

Ela chamou o nome dele novamente, e ele pediu para que ela repetisse. Ele adorava a forma como o nome dele soava quando ela o gritava. Não havia nenhum som mais melodioso ou mais bonito que esse.

Ele se apoiou em uma mão e com a outra acariciou o sexo de Bella através do jeans. O corpo dela arqueou-se na direção da mão dele, e ela suspirou de alívio.

"Deus do céu, Bella," com frustração ele disse, escondendo o rosto no pescoço dela. Ele trocou a posição deles. Agora seus joelhos doloridos envolviam uma das pernas dela, permitindo que ele roçasse o joelho contra o centro dela. Ele gemeu quando o joelho de Bella entrou em contato com sua ereção.

"Não dá mais!" ela grunhiu em tom alto, aumento a velocidade do vai e vem de seus quadris contra o joelho dele.

"Não prenda, Bella. Deixe acontecer," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, combinando seus movimentos com os dela.

Ela finalmente deixou-se levar sob ele, estremecendo quando seu orgasmo tomou conta de seu corpo. Momentos depois, foi a vez dele, sentindo o resultado de seu orgasmo atingir o topo de sua calça jeans, porém ele não deu a mínima para a lambança naquele momento. Ele gemeu, enterrado no pescoço dela, sussurrando "eu te amo" contra a pele dela. Fora baixo demais para que Bella entendesse o que ele tinha dito, porém alto o bastante para que ela soubesse que ele havia falado algo.

"O que você falou?" ela conseguiu dizer após algumas tentativas falhadas.

"Eu disse... caramba," mentiu, sorrindo para ela, sem fôlego.

"Aham, concordo plenamente. Acho que desde os tempos de faculdade eu não faço uma coisa desse tipo."

Os dois ficaram deitados em silêncio por um tempo, apenas olhando para o céu noturno, respirando pesadamente, até que Edward falou.

"Vou sentir sua falta," ele falou, em tom de pesar e Bella bufou.

"É só um final de semana, Edward."

"É, eu sei."

* * *

**N/T:** ¹ _Esse é o bagel que eles comem - __http:/farm1(PONTO)static(PONTO)flickr(PONTO)com/185/485239557_09e8f07ca9(PONTO)jpg_

_²_ _O tal do __Rob Langstaff existe, e é o verdadeiro presidente da Adidas._

_³ Esse é o primeiro brinquedo que Edward sobe, o qual eu não faço ideia de como se chama em português! - http:/eurocosm(PONTO)com/Application/images/Climbing-frames/Monkey-Bars-lg(PONTO)jpg_

_Se querem saber mais sobre as tais piadinhas de Chuck Norris, vejam essa página aqui: __http:/desciclo(PONTO)pedia(PONTO)ws/wiki/Chuck_Norris hahah_

Desculpem pela demora! Além dos muitos trabalhos de faculdade, eu entrei de férias e viajei, fiquei uns dias fora. Atrasou tudo. Mas agora estou de volta, e espero postar mais constantemente.

Deixem **reviews** para a história, por favor? A fic está em 128 favoritos e mesmo assim só recebo no máximo 20 reviews por capítulo... acho que conseguimos fazer melhor, não? ;)

Beijos, até a próxima!


	22. Cap 20: Dez a menos Dezesseis por vir

**Capítulo Vinte****: Dez a menos, Dezesseis por vir**

Quatro horas.

Foi o tempo que Bella demorou para pegar no sono naquela noite.

Ela e Edward foram embora do parque vinte minutos após a atividade digna da vida sexual de um adolescente. Eles ficaram lá deitados em silêncio no brinquedo do parquinho, retomando seus fôlegos e apenas olhando para o céu até se levantarem. Edward havia comentado sobre a umidade do ar e foi Bella quem optou por voltar para casa antes que começasse a chover. Se dependesse dela, eles ficariam deitados ali a noite inteira, mas ela achou bom que eles não tenham ficado.

A volta para casa foi algo que Bella jamais esqueceria. Ela não se lembrava de já ter rido tanto quanto durante aquela caminhada. Ela riu de Edward freneticamente o percurso inteiro, vendo-o tentar ajustar a lambança dentro de seu jeans. Ele ficou o tempo todo reclamando sobre como a parte de cima de sua cueca boxer estava grudada no trecho de pelos que levavam a seu membro, conforme ele desabafava tão veementemente em sua frustração. Era uma visão e tanto para as pessoas que passavam pela rua e encaravam a mão dele que toda hora esgueirava-se para dentro de sua calça. Ele praticamente correu para dentro do apartamento para que pudesse arrancar aquele jeans fora.

A melhor parte de tudo isso foi vê-lo caindo de cara no assento do sofá quando suas pernas ficaram presas dentro da calça. Bella aproveitou o momento para lembrar a ele que talvez fosse mais inteligente se ele tirasse os sapatos antes de tudo, e só então ela finalmente cessou suas gargalhadas. Vê-lo tropeçando era uma raridade, mas quando acontecia, era realmente uma cena ótima. Nunca era um pequeno tropeço, mas sim uma queda estrondosa.

Depois que finalmente se ergueu - devidamente mostrando o dedo do meio para Bella -, ele correu para tomar um banho. Menos de cinco minutos depois, ele chamou Bella para se juntar a ele, porém ela respondeu dizendo que estava ocupada. Ela o ouviu gritando 'Quem está perdendo é você!' antes de fechar a porta do banheiro novamente.

Ela havia mentido.

Durante os quinze minutos que Edward ficou no chuveiro, ela não conseguia parar de ouvir a voz dele em sua mente, enquanto refletia sobre o que havia acontecido no parquinho. Será que ela ouvira corretamente? Ela pensou que ele tivesse dito 'eu te amo', mas quando ela perguntou, tudo o que ele respondeu foi 'caramba'.

Aquelas três palavrinhas haviam feito o coração dela disparar, mas pensar que ela havia apenas imaginado aquilo era como um soco no estômago. Doía, terrivelmente, mas a pior parte era não saber por quê havia lhe doído tanto o fato de ele não ter dito que a amava.

Mesmo durante seu próprio banho naquela noite, o único pensamento em sua mente eram aquelas três palavras: 'eu te amo'. Ela podia jurar que havia ouvido exatamente isso sendo sussurrado na base de seu pescoço.

_"Eu te amo",_ ele dissera, ela tinha quase certeza que sim.

Seu coração ouvira as palavras; ele havia começado a bater de maneira tão rápida, como ela nunca sentira antes. Ele martelou em seu peito tão poderosamente, que ela não sabia como seria possível a imaginação dela ter pregado-lhe uma peça tão cruel.

Mas pregou.

O coração dela estava sofrendo da pior maneira possível. Nem mesmo quando terminou com seu primeiro namorado ela sentiu-se desse jeito. Embora eles tivessem namorado apenas por quatro meses, ela se indagava sobre o motivo de todos os seus amigos acharem que era algo de costume que uma garota ficasse sofrendo por dias após o término de um namoro. Na noite em que ela terminara, ela havia ligado para Edward e ele a fizera se sentir melhor, e assim, no dia seguinte ela já estava bem. Porém três curtas palavras que ela imaginou terem saído da boca de Edward - de seu melhor amigo -, causaram-lhe mais dor do que ela pudesse um dia pensar ser possível.

E ela simplesmente não conseguia compreender o por quê.

Durante quatro horas, ela ficou deitada em sua cama, olhando para o teto acima, refletindo sobre o que havia realmente ocorrido, repassando todos os acontecimentos recentes. Sempre que ela tentava dormir, ela fechava os olhos e via tudo novamente. Ela podia sentir tudo, e o pior, ela conseguia ouvir tudo.

Em sua mente, ela ouvia as correntes dos balanços rangendo com a brisa, e a pequena ponte perto deles balançando levemente. Ela ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo de Edward em cima do dela enquanto ele se movia em harmonia com ela. Ela podia sentir os músculos das costas dele pulsando através da camiseta enquanto ela o agarrava no momento em que ele a levou a seu clímax. Ela ainda conseguia ver o rosto dele na hora em que ele gozou, ela via o modo como sua face se contorcia, quase como se estivesse com dor, quando encontrou o momento de êxtase. Sentia ainda a respiração dele contra seu pescoço enquanto ele tentava voltar de seu orgasmo. E ela ainda podia sentir os lábios dele movendo-se contra o pescoço dela, dizendo 'eu te amo' - ou pelo menos foi isso que ela pensou ter ouvido.

Eles haviam quebrado as regras novamente, e principalmente: eles quase quebraram a regra mais importante de todas. Algumas perguntas assombraram sua mente naquela noite. Mesmo enquanto dormia, todos os seus sonhos envolviam aquele momento.

Por que será que havia machucado tanto quando ela pedira para ele repetir o que tinha dito, e ele apenas respondera 'caramba'? Por que será que seu coração ficara tão partido quando ele falou que sentiria saudades dela?

E por que diabos ela tinha dito não à pergunta dele?

Aquele era o pensamento que estava realmente a chateando. Ela queria sim beijá-lo. Ela quis beijá-lo com tudo que havia dentro de seu ser. Na hora, ela teve que se refrear para não inclinar-se e roubar um beijo dele.

Sua amizade estava em jogo, e foi por isso que ela impediu a si mesma.

Ela não estava disposta a arriscar vinte anos de tudo o que eles haviam construído. O que Rosalie havia lhe dito ficara grudado em sua mente durante dias. Aquilo literalmente consumiu todos os seus pensamentos seguintes. Edward era a sua força, sua solidez, ele era o tudo dela, e se um dia ela perdesse tudo aquilo, isso a mataria, principalmente se ela fosse a responsável pela perda.

Os relacionamentos amorosos de Bella nunca iam bem. Esse era o azar dela, ela concluíra. Ela jamais teve um relacionamento muito longo. O mais longo que ela já teve havia durado um pouco mais de um ano e meio, e sempre era ela quem terminava.

Fosse um problema de baixa auto-estima, ou fosse por ela não estar muito a fim, a questão era: era nunca se sentia confortável com a pessoa com quem estava se relacionando. Sim, é verdade que geralmente seus parceiros eram fisicamente compatíveis com ela, e às vezes o sexo seria bom. Outras vezes, porém, o sexo era uma completa desgraça. No entanto, alguma coisa sempre faltava e ela jamais conseguia apontar o que era exatamente... pelo menos até hoje.

Durante anos, ela havia tentado parar de pensar sobre isso, mas seus esforços eram inúteis. Havia um desejo que pulsava em seu coração e em sua alma.

Bella Swan era apaixonada pelo melhor amigo desde os dezesseis anos.

oOo

Bella acordou, na manhã seguinte, com o barulho da cafeteira trabalhando na cozinha. Ela tivera uma terrível noite de sono depois que finalmente conseguiu dormir.

"Bom dia, Bella," Edward cumprimentou alegremente, e Bella lhe ofereceu um sorriso triste.

"Bom dia," respondeu ela em voz baixa, sentando-se à mesa da cozinha. Seu humor transparecia melancolia e isso não passou batido.

"Ei, o que você tem?" ele perguntou, servindo uma xícara de café e sentando-se ao lado dela.

"Eu não dormi muito bem ontem à noite," ela murmurou. Edward pôs um braço em torno dos ombros dela.

"Você teve um pesadelo?" Bella assentiu e ele a trouxe para mais perto de seu corpo. Ela gostou de sentir o cheiro de loção pós-barba que invadiu seus sentidos.

"Por que você não me acordou?" perguntou ele, com toda a preocupação do mundo evidente em sua voz.

"Você terá um longo dia hoje e eu não queria estragar tudo. Você precisava do descanso, afinal, você tem uma viagem à Nova York pra fazer mais tarde."

"E daí, Bella? Você sabe que pode sempre me procurar. Você já devia saber disso."

Bella fungou o nariz quando recordações de seu pesadelo passaram por sua mente.

"Sobre o que você sonhou?" Ele quis saber, e Bella balançou a cabeça daquele jeito que mostrava que ela não queria conversar sobre o assunto. Edward a segurou mais apertado, repousando a lateral de sua testa contra a testa dela. De sua visão periférica, ela conseguia enxergar um Edward embaçado por lágrimas.

"Por favor? pediu ele, e Bella enfim cedeu. Ela sabia que o pesadelo tinha sido ridículo, mas havia a apavorado.

"Eu... eu sonhei que seu avião caía em algum lugar desértico, como o Kansas ou algo parecido," explicou ela, nervosa, porém Edward não conseguiu conter uma risada.

"Não é engraçado, Edward," ela o repreendeu. "Aquilo me deixou apavorada. Eu não sei o que eu faria se acontecesse de verdade."

"Não vai acontecer nada," ele afirmou, beijando a testa dela e se levantando para ir ao quarto. Era a primeira vez no dia que Bella percebia que ele já estava completamente pronto para sair, e isso apenas contribuiu para amargar seu humor mais ainda.

Ela não queria que ele ficasse fora por tanto tempo. Sim, três dias era um longo tempo. Depois de anos vivendo com ele, e o vendo toda hora, três dias pareciam uma eternidade - e esse pensamento fez Bella rir. Eles já tinham passado semanas separados, quando estavam em suas respectivas faculdades, e isso não tinha afetado Bella de modo algum.

"Por favor, me ligue quando chegar lá," Bella pediu. Edward trouxe sua mala para a sala de estar, e a deixou próximo à porta da frente.

"Eu te ligo quando for de manhã aqui."

"Não!" ela gritou. "Ligue quando você chegar - assim que você puser os pés no terminal do aeroporto."

"Bells, você provavelmente já vai estar dormindo nessa hora," argumentou, mas ela não quis saber. Ela cruzou os braços em frente ao peito e fez um beicinho.

"Por favor?" perguntou ela novamente enquanto olhava fixamente para ele.

"Deus! Precisa mesmo fazer essa carinha?" ele gemeu e Bella sorriu já cheia de saudades para ele. "Não dá para competir com isso. Ok, eu vou ligar, está bem? Não precisa atender; eu deixo um recado na secretária eletrônica. Já estará muito tarde por aqui."

"Obrigada." Bella sorriu largamente.

"Mas por que você quer tanto que eu ligue, mesmo?" ele perguntou, curioso para ouvir a resposta dela.

"Eu só quero saber se você chegou em segurança."

"Aquilo foi apenas um pesadelo, Bella. Nada de ruim irá acontecer," ele reafirmou, e trouxe o quadro que continha a apresentação de sua campanha, para colocá-lo perto da mala.

"Agora, eu vou preparar um café da manhã e você vai arrastar essa bunda preguiçosa de volta para o seu quarto e se arrumar pra ir trabalhar. A menos que você esteja planejando aparecer lá usando uma camiseta do Darkwing Duck com minha antiga bermuda do time de basquete," ele provocou, o que a fez checar suas próprias roupas.

"É, você tem razão. Será que você pode fazer alguma coisa bem gordurosa? Estou a fim de comer bacon," ela falou e foi para o quarto. Antes que ela chegasse na porta, ele gritou que faria "qualquer coisa por você!". Ela sorriu, sentindo o calor subindo em seu rosto enquanto entrava no quarto.

Ele estava sempre fazendo com que o coração dela palpitasse.

Vinte minutos mais tarde, Bella voltou à cozinha, já pronta para sair, e encontrou ovos, bacon, e até mesmo algumas frutas sobre a mesa.

"Está com uma cara boa," ela o informou, sentando-se na frente dele. Ele sorriu imensamente para ela enquanto ela colocava uma colherada de bacon em seu prato.

"Você parece melhor agora," ele falou. Bella riu.

"Obrigada. Está tentando me dizer que eu estava parecendo um lixo antes?"

"Não," ele voltou atrás. "Eu quis dizer que você parecer estar _se sentindo_ melhor."

"Não muito," ela murmurou, pegando um pedaço de bacon com a mão e mordeu a carne firme.

"Bella, tudo correrá bem, ok? Eu vou deixar um recado assim que chegar lá. Então, por favor, pare de se preocupar, está bem?" ele tentou reconfortá-la, porém nada do que ele dizia estava de fato funcionando.

"Já que insiste..." ela sussurrou, perdendo o apetite repentinamente. Ela não estava mais a fim de fazer nada.

Os dois comeram em silêncio por alguns minutos, até que Edward declarou estar cheio e que já estava na hora de partir - e com isso Bella lembrou-se que esta seria a última vez que ela o veria pelos próximos três dias. O pensamento causou-lhe uma dor aguda em seu peito.

Ele tirou a mesa, porém ao ir lavar a louça, Bella o impediu.

"Deixa que eu limpo isso quando eu chegar em casa," ela falou, tirando a mão dele para fora da pia. Ele sorriu e assentiu, concordando, e seguiu para a porta da frente.

Eles caminharam juntos pela garagem, achando seus carros onde eles sempre ficavam estacionados, lado a lado, o Audi dela, e a Mercedes dele.

"Você lembra do Volvo?" ela perguntou, parada no espaço entre seus respectivos veículos.

"Aquele carro foi o meu primeiro amor!" ele brincou, ganhando um brilho de nostalgia em seus olhos. "Bons tempos eu passei naquele carro," ele deu uma piscadela, e Bella riu.

"Tenho certeza que sim."

"Mas se não me engano, eu não fui o único. Creio que um certo alguém aqui pegou meu carro emprestado para se divertir um pouco com um namorado dela," ele recordou, sarcasticamente.

"Não aconteceu nada! A gente ficou só se beijando, foi só isso!" Bella explicou, indignada, e Edward riu. Ele olhou para seu celular, o alarme estava tocando novamente.

"Tenho que ir," ele falou, em tom baixo e Bella assentiu. "Não sinta muitas saudades de mim," ele brincou, e tomou Bella em um abraço. As mãos dela rapidamente envolveram a cintura dele.

"Vai ser uma tarefa difícil," ela murmurou contra o peito dele. Edward riu, e deixou um beijo repleto de saudade e anseio no topo da cabeça de Bella.

"Você acha _isso_ difícil? Então você devia ver como é sentir saudades de você," falou ele, se afastando.

Bella sentiu o coração dela palpitar novamente, ao ouvir o que ele tinha acabado de dizer. Ela ficou observando enquanto Edward entrava no carro, acenando um tchau para ela e saindo de sua vaga.

Ele abaixou a janela ao virar o carro em direção à saída.

"Vou sentir sua falta, Swan," ele falou, sorrindo.

"Sentirei sua falta também, Cullen," ela respondeu, e então ele partiu.

Após alguns momentos, Bella finalmente entrou em seu Audi e foi para o trabalho. Enquanto dirigia, ela se perguntou por quê as rádios sempre sabiam o momento certo de tocar as músicas mais tristes justamente quando ela estava com vontade de chorar.

* * *

**N/T:** Ahhhh, esse não foi o capítulo mais fofo? Diz aí!

Bom, pra quem me perguntou sobre, to avisando que já teve um update de Holding Out For You. Vão lá ver! ;)

E já que eu tô na onda de falar de outras fics, vou fazer uma recomendação que é provavelmente a melhor oneshot que eu li nos últimos tempos, mesmo dentre as gringas. Chama-se **De Outra Maneira**, e é da Blueberrytree, vocês podem encontrar ambos os links nos meus favoritos. A história é linda, te faz rir e chorar, e os diálogos são maravilhosos de ler... tipo muito _cools_ mesmo! hahah Leiam, e não se esqueçam de deixar **reviews**!

E, claro, não se esqueçam de deixar pra cá também.

Beijos!


	23. Cap 21: M é de Meu Momento

_Temos razões para acreditar que a raça humana começou a andar em duas pernas apenas para que suas mãos estivessem livres para a masturbação._

- Lily Tomlin

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Um:**** M é de Meu Momento**

O percurso de ida para o trabalho naquela manhã foi o mais depressivo que Bella já tivera. O locutor da rádio tocava uma música triste atrás da outra durante todo o programa sem comerciais. Ela não aguentava mais ouvir sobre o coração partido de outra pessoa quando o dela parecia estar quebrado em milhares de pedaços. E, no entanto, pensou Bella, como o coração dela poderia estar partido se não havia nada entre ela e Edward?

Quando Bella estacionou na garagem dos funcionários, havia um nó que doía em sua garganta, e a necessidade de chorar era palpável. _Maldito rádio. Maldito Lionel Richie!_ ela pensou, tentando engolir aquela sensação de aperto no peito - mas inutilmente.

Enquanto subia no elevador, ela teve a sorte de estar sozinha, então permitiu que suas emoções corressem livremente. As poucas lágrimas que ela deixou escapar foram suficientes para aliviar um pouco a tristeza, pelo menos por enquanto.

Bella chegou ao andar de sua empresa com dois minutos livres para matar antes da reunião de seu departamento. Ela estava absolutamente sem vontade nenhuma de ir à reunião naquele dia. Era a última coisa que ela queria. Tudo o que ela desejava agora era curtir sua fossa. Cada parte de seu ser lhe dizia para se trancar em seu escritório, e mandar todo mundo ir 'se ferrar'. Ela suprimiu esse impulso, porém, e desceu para se juntar a todos na sala de conferência.

A reunião correu num ritmo lento. Bella normalmente era uma participante ativa na discussões em questão, sempre jogando suas ideias e informando seus colegas sobre os manuscritos que ela estava lendo e analisando no momento. Entretanto, hoje ela permanecera calada, o que atraiu olhares preocupados e alguns quase ressentidos daqueles companheiros que dependiam dela para terem alguma voz ativa nas reuniões.

Com o término da reunião, ela pediu licença a todos os presentes e lentamente se encaminhou ao seu escritório. Ela sabia que os olhos dos colegas de trabalho estavam grudados em suas costas enquanto ela praticamente arrastava os pés pelo carpete do corredor.

Arrastar os pés pelo carpete provou ser um ato falho também. Assim que pôs a mão na maçaneta de sua porta, a estática em decorrência do atrito lhe provocou um choque, fazendo Bella soltar um xingamento alto. Seus companheiros ficaram ainda mais surpresos, já que eles nunca tinham ouvido Bella reagir de tal maneira.

Todo mundo a deixou quieta em seu canto, pelo resto do dia; a recepcionista sequer tentou avisá-la sobre as ligações que Bella recebia. Ela simplesmente passou-as diretamente para a secretária eletrônica de Bella. Em todas as vezes ela ouviu o bip em seu telefone, porém sua mente não registrava nada, ela só tinha pensamentos para uma coisa.

Bella passou a maior parte do dia apenas olhando pela janela de sua sala, seus olhos focados no topo de bronze de um prédio a algumas quadras distantes. As gárgulas medonhas que ornavam as quinas nem a amedrontaram dessa vez, mesmo com as porções de nuvens que serpenteavam entre elas.

Bella sabia que devia estar trabalhando no manuscrito de um livro que ela vinha lendo e editando nos últimos dias. Ela conhecia a base da história, mas era o máximo que ela sabia sobre esse livro - o que era raro para ela.

Ela tinha uma reunião com a autora na sexta, e queria estar muito bem preparada - afinal, essa era sua principal habilidade. Sempre que se encontrava com os autores, ela já conhecia o livro deles como a palma de sua mão. Ela não somente discutia com eles o enredo da história e suas ideias para como melhorá-lo, como também argumentava sobre as temáticas dos livros, e sobre o que ela achava que agradaria ou não aos leitores no desenrolar do enredo.

No entanto, sua mente no momento concentrava-se em apenas um pensamento: o de que ela estaria sozinha sem Edward pelo fim de semana inteiro. Aquele fato estava jogando qualquer outro pensamento para escanteio.

Seria a primeira vez que os dois ficariam separados por tanto tempo desde que começaram o jogo, e embora ela soubesse que seria inevitável sentir saudades de Edward, sentir esse tipo de apego a ele era a principal razão pela qual Bella havia temido o jogo desde seu início.

Ela não foi almoçar naquele dia. Ela decidiu por apenas ficar em seu escritório observando as ruas de Seattle. Em determinado momento, ela avistou um vulto de cabelos de cor terracota passando pela rua lá embaixo, e seu coração começou a martelar furiosamente - sem conseguir evitar a decepção que viria a seguir. Do andar onde se encontrava o seu escritório, Bella conseguia enxergar somente o topo da cabeça dos transeuntes, sem poder ver seus rostos, porém não havia nenhuma possibilidade de aquele estranho ser Edward. O cabelo daquela pessoa faltava um certo "quê" de algo especial, que só o cabelo de Edward possuía. É claro que ela sabia o tempo todo que não era ele, mas isso não a impediu de desejar que fosse. A simples ideia de que ele pudesse estar tão perto disparou uma onda de alegria em Bella que foi completamente inesperada.

O seu dia só ficou um pouquinho melhor por volta da uma da tarde. Ela estava sentada em sua cadeira, uma caneta na mão e pronta para finalmente se concentrar em seu trabalho quando recebeu uma mensagem no celular, de Edward. Ao ver o nome dele na tela, o maior dos sorrisos estampou seu rosto.

_Já estou com saudades. O quão patético eu sou?_ - era o que dizia o SMS, e Bella riu e sorriu ao mesmo tempo. Pareceu errado pensar sobre aquilo da forma como ela pensou, mas saber que ela não era a única a se sentir daquela maneira, a fez feliz. Ela então decidiu brincar um pouco com ele.

_Você sempre é patético_, escreveu ela de volta, rindo pela segunda vez no dia.

_Muito engraçadinha. Está dizendo então que não está com saudades?_

Bella sorriu de lábios pressionados um contra o outro, para a tela de seu Blackberry.

_Você ainda nem saiu da cidade_, ela respondeu, uma dor cortante martelando em seu peito. Ele ainda não tinha nem ido para o aeroporto, e mesmo assim ela queria desabar e chorar. Ela já sentia tanto a falta dele...

_Eu sei; e isso é a pior parte_, escreveu ele de volta, e Bella soltou a respiração, surpresa - algo como um arfar e um soluço de emoção.

Ela não sabia o que responder, portanto decidiu ligar ao invés de mandar uma nova mensagem. Ele atendeu num piscar de olhos.

"Oi," falou Edward, animado, e o humor de Bella apenas piorou. Ela ficou a se perguntar por que ele estava tão serelepe.

"Oi. Só para saber: que horas é o seu vôo mesmo?" mentiu. Ela queria mesmo era ouvir a voz dele.

"Sai às oito. Chego em Nova York às cinco da manhã no horário de lá, e minha reunião é às onze."

"Que droga," Bella respondeu. "Você não vai ter muito tempo pra descansar."

"Vou dormir no avião. Esse não é um problema muito grande," explicou ele, sem muito alarde, e Bella riu. Ela conseguia ouvir ao longe o som de Edward tacando estilingues de elásticos contra a parede.

"Está fazendo algo muito produtivo, não é?" provocou ela, e dessa vez foi Edward quem riu.

"Dá pra ouvir?" indagou, disparando outro elástico de papel.

"Sim. Se bem que eu duvido que alguém por perto de você escute."

"E por aí, o que você tem feito?" ele perguntou, e Bella imaginou como ele estaria sentado em seu escritório - se por acaso ele estava sentado em sua larga cadeira de couro, com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. Talvez ele estivesse apenas sentado ali sofrendo calado. Ela tinha esperanças de que talvez ele estivesse também olhando pela janela de sua sala, em direção ao prédio dela.

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Nós tivemos uma reunião de manhã, e só. Estou esse tempo sentada aqui e olhando pela janela," ela contou, e ouviu o movimento de Edward se ajustando na cadeira.

"Por quê?" perguntou ele, a preocupação envolvendo o tom de voz.

"Não estava com vontade de fazer nada. Devia ter ficado em casa."

"Então vá para casa, já que não está fazendo nada mesmo. Finja que está doente," sugeriu ele. Por um momento, Bella considerou a ideia, porém perceber que ela iria voltar para uma casa vazia foi o suficiente para impedi-la de ir de fato.

"Acho que não quero ir pra casa," murmurou. Ela ouviu Edward se movendo, e concluiu que ele estava se levantando.

"Sabe de uma coisa? Vá pra casa, Bella. Te encontro lá em meia hora. Tenho algumas horas até que eu tenha que estar no aeroporto. Vamos comer um almoço tardio," ele ofereceu, animadamente, e Bella não pôde evitar o som de felicidade e alívio que ela soltou.

"Está bem," concordou rapidamente, quase caindo de sua cadeira, tamanha era sua velocidade ao começar a se preparar para sair. "Até daqui a pouco."

"Até," Edward falou e desligou.

Bella teve que se conter antes que disparasse porta afora e saísse correndo pelo prédio. Aquilo não cairia muito bem, visto a alegação que ela estava prestes a fazer. Com o máximo de esforço que conseguiu fingir, ela lentamente se dirigiu à recepcionista, parando em frente à bancada semi-circular de mármore.

"Oi, Lena," falou, mantendo sua voz tímida e fraquejada.

"Olá, querida," Lena respondeu. Lena era muito mais velha que Bella, e ela tratava a colega com o devido respeito.

"Será que você pode avisar a todo mundo que eu fui pra casa mais cedo? Não estou me sentindo muito bem," ela mentiu, atuando perfeitamente seu papel de adoentada ao fungar o nariz e esfregar a mão sobre a barriga.

"Mas é claro, meu bem. Eu percebi mesmo que alguma coisa estava estranha com você hoje," Lena explicou. "Vá para casa e descanse um pouco."

"Obrigada, Lena. Até amanhã."

Bella andou em direção aos elevadores de forma exageradamente lenta. Ela continuou a dar a impressão de estar passando mal enquanto alguns de seus colegas entravam no elevador, pronunciando um fraco cumprimento a todos eles ao entrar. Assim que as portas metálicas se fecharam, Bella praticamente arrancou o botão do andar da garagem, de tanto apertá-lo. O percurso inteiro pareceu durar uma eternidade. Ela passou toda a descida batendo o pé no chão em um padrão errático, e mordendo suas unhas - algo que ela pensava ter parado de fazer quando ainda estava na escola.

Ela já estava nervosa quando o elevador finalmente chegou à garagem. Seu estômago estava cheio de nós enquanto andava para seu carro. Era como se houvessem passarinhos batendo asas dentro de seu estômago.

Sua mão tremia ao deslizar a chave na ignição. Ela estava desesperada para chegar em casa. Era um tanto quanto ridículo estar tão nervosa desse jeito, pensou ela. Era apenas Edward, ela tentava dizer a si mesma, mas aquilo não surtia efeito. Quando enfim chegou em casa, ela sentia-se como se fosse vomitar.

Um cheiro de pizza e os sons de Edward cantando junto de uma música do Pearl Jam a recepcionaram na porta.

"Bella!" Ele gritou quando ela entrou e tirou seus sapatos, chutando-os para perto de onde ele estava parado.

"Você está tão animado," ela comentou ao se sentar à mesa da cozinha, seus nervos ainda vibrando.

"Não exatamente. Só estou um pouco empolgado pra minha apresentação. Estou com um bom pressentimento de que vou mandar muito bem."

"É claro que vai," afirmou ela, e Edward sorriu brilhantemente. Aquele sorriso fez seu coração disparar.

"Então, o trabalho estava um saco?" Ele perguntou enquanto comia sua fatia da pizza. Bella assentiu, retirando um pedaço para ela.

"É, eu não estava conseguindo fazer nada. Minha mente estava em outro lugar," ela despistou, e Edward sentou-se mais ereto na cadeira.

"Você não está pensando ainda naquele pesadelo, está?" ele provocou, e Bella bufou para ele, jogando um pedaço de queijo na direção de Edward. Felizmente, ela errou.

"Então, o que era?"

"Estava só pensando sobre como esse fim de semana vai ser chato sem você aqui," ela respondeu, sua voz mais uma vez tentando despistar ao murmurar a última parte.

Edward sorriu e se inclinou para perto de Bella.

"O que foi isso aí que você falou por último?" inquiriu.

"Vou sentir sua falta, ok? Isso é pecado?" Bella bufou de frustração, empurrando para o canto sua pizza meio comida. Ela não estava no clima de comer.

"Não, eu também vou sentir a sua falta. Vai ser estranho acordar e não encontrar você na cozinha."

Bella concordou com a cabeça, e seus olhos vagaram para o relógio no microondas. Ela concluiu que eles tinham duas horas antes de Edward tivesse que sair, para evitar a hora do rush até o aeroporto.

Edward seguiu o local onde o olhar dela estava direcionado e suspirou.

"Eu não quero ir," ele murmurou.

"Sim, você quer," Bella argumentou. "Você disse que estava animado para fazer sua apresentação."

"Isso não significa que eu queira ir. Preferia que eu pudesse fazer a apresentação aqui, ao invés de em Nova York."

"Eu também," falou Bella antes que pudesse se controlar.

"Bella," Edward pronunciou em um tom baixo. Pareceu quase um rugido.

"Edward," ela respondeu.

Ele a encarou por alguns segundos antes de voltar seus olhos para o relógio do microondas, e então de volta para ela.

"Você confia em mim?" perguntou ele, e de repente Bella se sentiu ainda mais nervosa do que estava ao dirigir para casa.

"Às vezes," ela zombou e Edward riu.

"Coloque uma roupa confortável e me encontre aqui em alguns minutos," ele instruiu ao correr para seu quarto. Bella, vendo a repentina movimentação, imitou Edward e disparou para seu quarto para mudar de roupa, e colocar uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta mais ou menos decente o bastante para ser usada em público.

"Bells!" Ela ouviu Edward gritar uns minutos depois. "Já está pronta?"

"Só um segundo!" Ela respondeu, colocando um par de tênis.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntou Bella ao sair de seu quarto, enquanto ia prendendo os cabelos em um rabo.

Edward estava prestes a responder quando se deu conta da camiseta que Bella usava, e sorriu, deixando-a curiosa para saber o motivo do sorriso.

"Minha camisa do _Mariners__¹_. Outro dia eu estava querendo saber onde ela tinha ido parar," ele falou, puxando um fio solto na bainha da camiseta. "Essa camisa sempre fica com uns fiapos soltos. Até quando eu estava na escola, eu estava sempre a cortando."

Bella ficou assistindo enquanto Edward arrancava com maestria os fios soltos do tecido, antes de pegar a mão dela.

"Venha. Quero te mostrar uma coisa," ele falou, puxando-a para fora do apartamento, trancando a porta com sua mão livre.

"Tem certeza disso?" Bella protestou. "Você não tem exatamente todo o tempo livre do mundo, agora."

"Confie em mim," ele assegurou. "Nós não iremos muito longe."

Bella engoliu em seco, fazendo Edward rir. Ele foi para a escada do prédio, para a surpresa de Bella, e ao invés de descer, como ela esperava, ele subiu, sua mão ainda segurando firme na dela. Depois que subiram os poucos andares que tinham, Edward retirou uma chave de seu bolso.

"Onde você arranjou isso?" Bella perguntou, enquanto Edward destrancava a porta que levava para o telhado do edifício deles.

"Pedi emprestado ao Benny anos atrás," ele respondeu, dando de ombros. "Ele nunca pediu de volta."

Benny era o senhor responsável pela manutenção do prédio e era, de longe, o homem mais bondoso que Bella já conhecera. Ele trabalhava arduamente, e mesmo assim nunca reclamava.

Edward ajudou Bella a subir a escada de metal que levava para o topo do prédio, seguindo-a até que ela finalmente saísse pelo buraco que dava para o terraço.

"Uau," foi a primeira coisa que Bella falou, Edward chegando atrás dela. Ela virou o corpo diversas vezes enquanto olhava para a cidade que ela chamava de lar. De lá de cima, ela conseguia avistar o local do prédio onde trabalhava, e mais ao longe, ela via o familiar telhado cor de bronze do edifício da empresa de Edward.

"Eu sei," Edward comentou. "É lindo, não é?"

"Aham," Bella respondeu, seus olhos absorvendo a paisagem. Ela nunca soube o quão linda toda a cidade realmente era, mesmo com o céu nublado e a leve garoa caindo.

"Volta e meia eu subo aqui para refletir um pouco," ele contou. "Já faz algum tempo desde que eu vim da última vez, mas achei que hoje seria um bom dia para finalmente voltar aqui."

"Esse tempo todo você escondeu esse lugar de mim," ela franziu o cenho, de modo brincalhão ao bater no braço dele de leve.

"É, acho que sim," sussurrou. "Tem um tempão que eu espero para poder trazer alguém aqui em cima. É um lugar especial pra mim."

Bella sorriu timidamente ao andar em direção a Edward, cutucando com o ombro a lateral dele.

"Isso é fofo," ela declarou e ele sorriu como resposta, jogando um braço ao redor dos ombros dela, e a puxou para perto. Bella regozijou-se no calor do peito de Edward, envolvendo seu braço em torno da cintura dele.

"Vou sentir saudades," ele anunciou após alguns minutos de um confortável silêncio. "O quão deprimente é isso? Não é como se eu fosse viajar por um mês. Vou ficar fora só por três dias." Ele zombou.

"Disse tudo," Bella respondeu, e olhou para Edward, encontrando-o olhando para ela também. Seu coração palpitou uma vez enquanto ela olhava para ele.

"Você é tão importante pra mim, Bella. Você não faz ideia."

Havia tanta sinceridade na voz dele, que Bella sentiu as fagulhas de lágrimas formando em seus olhos.

"Eu sei, Edward. Você é importante pra mim, também," respondeu. "Você provavelmente é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim; É meu melhor amigo."

O braço dele que segurava os ombros dela pareceu soltar-se por um momento, mas logo em seguida ela sentiu seu aperto ainda mais forte do que antes.

"Eu te amo, Bells," ele sussurrou. Por um breve segundo, o coração de Bella começou a bater descontroladamente, porém o lado mais racional de seu cérebro a informou que Edward tinha dito aquilo da maneira como qualquer amigo diria para o outro. Afinal, ele tinha chamado-a por seu apelido de infância, Bells.

"Eu te amo, Eddie," ela soltou uma risada após falar, esperando pelas reclamações por conta daquele apelido, mas elas não vieram.

"Eu não posso acreditar que vou ficar com tantas saudades assim," ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça. Pequenas gotas de chuva caíram do cabelo de Edward na testa dela, e Bella corou quando ele as enxugou.

"Temos que descer. Eu preciso trocar de roupa." Bella reparou no modo como ele disse aquilo sem nenhuma vontade real.

"Está bem."

Os dois desceram pela escada de metal e as escadas de volta para seu apartamento. Eles permaneceram em silêncio ao entrar.

Bella assistiu enquanto Edward seguia para seu quarto. Ela ficou no mesmo lugar até ele voltar do quarto, vestido em um terno, com sua maleta na mão.

"Preciso ir. O Sr. Austen vai mandar o motorista me pegar daqui 10 minutos," Edward informou para uma Bella já tristonha.

"Ok," falou ela numa voz baixa enquanto tentava conter suas emoções. A necessidade de chorar estava lentamente se fazendo notar.

"Não chore, Bella. Por favor," Edward implorou ao colocar sua maleta no chão perto da porta, e em um largo passo, estava ele diante de Bella, suas mãos segurando o rosto dela.

"Eu... eu... não consigo evitar," Bella gaguejou. "Quem é o patético agora, hein?"

Edward riu e sacudiu a cabeça. "Nós dois somos," ele respondeu, e Bella assentiu, concordando.

O celular de Edward vibrou, e as lágrimas nos olhos dela se acumularam ainda mais.

"Tenho que ir," ele falou, em tom baixo.

Bella não conseguia falar. Ela estava com medo de começar a soluçar de choro caso abrisse a boca.

"Te vejo domingo," ele falou, e ela assentiu, tentando suprimir o doloroso nó na garganta.

"Se cuida, Edward."

"Você também, Bella."

Bella ficou olhando enquanto Edward ia até a porta da frente e a abria. A sensação para ela era que tudo se movia em câmera lenta ao ver a mão dele pegando a maçaneta fria.

"Espere!" Ela gritou, correndo ao encontro dele e o abraçando.

"Me ligue, está bem?" Ela implorou contra seu peito, e Edward disse que ligaria.

Ao se afastar, ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Ela mordeu o lábio para suprimir o impulso de erguer o rosto e encontrar os lábios dele com os seus. Havia algo incrivelmente romântico naquele gesto.

Ela o encarou e ele lhe sorriu, e alguma coisa em seu interior a impulsionou para mover-se para frente. Se rendendo ao seu desejo, ela beijou o cantinho da boca de Edward, no exato momento em que ele começava a se afastar.

Ele congelou no lugar, e Bella, com firmeza, deixou seu beijo no canto da boca de Edward mais uma vez, antes de sair de perto.

"Tchau, Bella," pronunciou ele, em uma espécie de transe, e pegou o celular que vibrava em seu bolso.

Dessa vez ela ficou vendo enquanto ele saía pela porta e ia para o elevador. Ele teve que ir até a garagem para pegar a mala em seu carro, antes de ir à portaria encontrar sua carona. Assim que ele entrou no elevador, Bella fechou sua porta e encostou-se contra ela, escorregando para o chão, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas.

Ela não fazia ideia que deixá-lo partir doeria tanto desse jeito, e esse era o motivo pelo qual ela jamais queria colocar a amizade deles em perigo. Ela não conseguia viver sem poder vê-lo todos os dias. Ela sabia que um dia ele iria achar a mulher ideal para ele, e ele teria que ir embora. Esse pensamento a matava, porém mesmo se isso acontecesse, a amizade ainda continuaria intacta, e ela ainda seria próxima a ele, de alguma forma.

Após uma hora de choro apoiada contra a porta, ela finalmente se levantou e foi para o banheiro. Bella optou por ficar submersa na banheira ao invés de tomar banho em pé no chuveiro. Ela levou o telefone e um livro, e durante duas horas, ela ficou imersa na espuma com essência de baunilha, até enfim tomar a aparência de uma uva passa.

Parecia que o tempo estava passando mais lentamente naquela noite - até finalmente Edward ligar para falar que já estava sentado em seu avião. Ele avisou que havia um atraso na decolagem devido a uma tempestade com raios, mas que já estava quase terminando de cair sobre Seattle. Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos antes que ele tivesse que desligar, pois seu chefe queria discutir questões sobre trabalho.

Levou horas para Bella dormir naquela madrugada. Sua intenção original era ficar acordada e esperar pela ligação de Edward quando ele chegasse a Nova York, mas nessa hora ela já estava exausta demais para ficar realmente acordada. Ela se lembrava vagamente de escutar o telefone tocando, mas em seu estado meio acordada, meio dormindo, ela ignorou o toque.

Quando acordou naquela manhã, ela ligou para o trabalho, dizendo que estava doente, já que não tinha a menor vontade de ficar sentada em seu escritório fazendo uma repetição do dia anterior. Lena acreditou nela imediatamente, visto o acontecimento de ontem, então Bella não teve nenhum problema quanto a isso.

Ela começou sua rotina matinal antes de finalmente sentar-se em frente à TV, com uma tigela de cereal e pôr a mensagem de Edward para tocar. Ela ouviu a secretária eletrônica, e literalmente sentiu se desmanchando em seu sofá. Ela repetiu a mensagem várias vezes, e a cada vez sentia seu coração inflar e explodir. A voz dele estava calma e suave.

_Oi, Bells. Já cheguei e estou bem, aqui em Nova York. São quase seis da manhã aqui, então provavelmente você está dormindo._

_O sol está começando a nascer; é simplesmente lindo. Queria que você estivesse aqui para assistir comigo._

_Te vejo em alguns dias. Durma bem, meu amor._

Não foi a primeira vez que ela ouvia Edward chamando-a de "amor". A primeira vez tinha sido durante a primeira letra deles, enquanto ele interpretava seu papel de vampiro. No entanto, ele havia dito também recentemente. Ela não sabia se era uma coisa de subconsciente, mas isso não importava. O fato era que ela amava o modo como aquilo soava vindo da voz dele.

Pelo resto do dia, ela ficou no sofá assistindo a programação matinal da TV, além de novelas que raramente conseguia assistir. Por volta das três, ela já estava agoniada, se perguntando se Edward iria ligar. Somente às cinco ela finalmente se rendeu e ligou para ele, para saber como estavam as coisas. Ele lhe contou que a apresentação tinha ido bem, e que ele naquele momento ele estava em um jantar com alguns dos chefões da Adidas.

Ao fundo, Bella conseguia ouvir conversas sobre negócios rolando na mesa, mas ela também conseguia ouvir _claramente_ a voz de uma mulher tentando tirar Edward do telefone.

"Ô-ôu, acho que alguém tem uma admiradora," Bella falou em tom jocoso, tentando manter sua voz linear. Ela estava possessa, na verdade, o ciúme exalando de cada poro de seu corpo. Ela estava a três mil quilômetros de distância, se indagando sobre a identidade da mulher, e calculando se ela conseguiria matá-la pelo telefone.

Edward resmungou um lamúrio ao celular, e aquilo fez Bella relaxar instantaneamente. Ela o ouviu pedindo licença da mesa para levar a ligação lá para fora.

"Bella, essa mulher está me enlouquecendo. Ela é a esposa do Diretor, ela parece uma Barbie velha e acabada, e fica flertando comigo, mesmo com o marido sentado do outro lado da mesa. Preciso dar o fora daqui, mas não consigo. Eu realmente quero ganhar esse contrato. É muito importante."

"Só aguente ela por um tempo, tente elogiá-la, dizendo o quão jovial ela parece," Bella ofereceu e Edward riu.

"Sim, eu ia fazer isso, mas é simplesmente esquisito que ela tente descaradamente passar a mão em mim enquanto o marido dela e meu cliente em potencial estão sentados bem ao lado. É estranho!" Ele reclamou, e Bella riu.

"Você vai sobreviver. Eu juro."

"Assim espero," ele falou, rindo. "Olha, eu tenho que voltar lá para dentro, mas te ligo mais tarde, ok?"

"Sem problemas. Até mais tarde, Edward. Cuidado com a coroa!" ela riu, irritantemente, ao telefone, desligando após ouvir Edward gritando 'vai se ferrar'.

Ela esperou até às nove, até que Edward finalmente ligou de novo.

"E aí," ela falou ao atender, e ouviu Edward gemendo de alívio enquanto a cama rangia sob ele. Ela podia imaginar a cena: ele se jogando nos lençóis novinhos do luxuoso Hotel Pennsylvania.

"Estou tão feliz que já esteja tudo terminado. Amanhã eu já consigo dormir bem."

"Você quer dormir agora? Podemos conversar amanhã," Bella sugeriu, apesar de realmente querer conversar com ele.

"Não, tudo bem. Quero falar com você," ele respondeu, e Bella sorriu para o fone, balançando a cabeça ao lembrar que ele não podia vê-la.

"Como foi o seu dia?" Perguntou ele, se movendo e fazendo barulhos, o que tornou Bella curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo lá.

"Não fiz nada hoje, só fiquei em casa," respondeu, distraída pelos sons que ouvia ao fundo do telefonema. "O que está fazendo?"

"Estou tirando a roupa," ele esclareceu. No mesmo instante, um flash de calor passou pelo corpo de Bella ao imaginar qual peça de roupa ele estaria tirando. Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella ligou o viva-voz do telefone e segurando-o, saiu voando de seu quarto e correu até o quarto dele.

Sem acender a luz, ela vagou uns segundos pela escuridão, tropeçando nas roupas de Edward espalhadas pelo chão, antes de checar todo o quarto e ver que o gorro das letras estava sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Bella praticamente se tacou em cima do gorro para pegá-lo, tirando o primeiro pedaço de papel que seus dedos tocaram, e em seguida voltou pelo corredor na penumbra.

"M," ela murmurou ao ler.

"Quê"? Edward perguntou, e ela o ouviu parando seus movimentos.

"M. Eu tirei a letra M do gorro," ela sussurrou e escutou a respiração de Edward mudar.

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?" Ela falou, tentando fazer sua voz soar mais enrouquecida, mais sedutora. Funcionou.

"Você quer fazer isso? Quer _mesmo_ fazer isso? Pelo telefone?" Questionou ele, embora Bella soubesse que ele já estava excitado.

"Qual peça você estava tirando antes mesmo, Edward?" Ela rebateu, como forma de informar que ela estava pronta para começar. Bella sorriu ao ouvir Edward grunhindo.

"Antes que eu responda, Bella, saiba que nós vamos fazer isso corretamente," ele começou a dizer, e Bella sentiu uma borbulha de excitação correr por suas veias.

"Vá até seu quarto, pegue a arca dos tesouros onde você guarda seus brinquedinhos, e vá para sua cama. Não faça nada além disso." Ele ordenou, e Bella se dirigiu rapidamente ao seu quarto, ouvindo todo o tesão saindo dos lábios dele.

Chegando lá, Bella se abaixou na cama e pegou a "arca dos tesouros", como Edward apelidou a caixa onde ela guardava seus brinquedos eróticos. Ela a colocou sobre sua cama, sentou-se e esperou pelo que vinha a seguir.

"E agora?" Ela perguntou, sua voz um quase sussurro, seu peito já subindo e descendo rapidamente. Eles ainda nem tinham começado e Bella já estava perdendo o controle.

"O que está vestindo, Bella? Qual peça de roupa sexy eu vou fazer você tirar pra mim primeiro?" Perguntou, e Bella não conteve o som como o de um ronronar que ela deixou escapar.

"Meu Deus, isso foi sexy," Edward quase rugiu.

"Estou usando uma regata branca lisa de alcinha, sem sutiã, e uma calcinha-short de algodão branco," ela respondeu, falando a verdade, e Edward gemeu. Ela não achava aquilo particularmente sexy, mas aparentemente Edward achava.

"Você não faz ideia do quanto eu acho sexy essas calcinhas que parecem shortinhos," ele falou, "especialmente quando é você usando uma dessas branquinhas. Elas são tão inocentes, tão contraditório com o que está para acontecer agora."

"Ai, Deus," Bella estremeceu ao ouvir a voz que jorrava como sexo em forma líquida por seu fone.

"Tira essa blusa, Bella," ele instruiu, e Bella colocou o telefone ao lado dela na cama, ligando o viva-voz novamente antes de retirar sua regata. Ela podia sentir o quão quente seu corpo estava, o quão excitada ela estava. Os bicos de seus seios estavam eretos, clamando por atenção.

"Hmm... Bella," Edward gemeu no telefone. "Eu amo seus seios. Eles são do tamanho perfeito, e têm um gosto tão bom. Brinque um pouco com seus peitos, querida, deixe-me ouvir o quanto você ama que eu chupe seus biquinhos."

Bella engoliu em seco, e pôs uma mão sobre cada seio, lentamente os massageando. Ela gemeu de prazer com a sensação.

"Isso mesmo, Bella. Bem devagar, e bem suave. Lamba a ponta do seu dedão - me deixe ouvir você fazendo isso," ele mandou, e ela obedeceu sugando de forma obscena seu dedão para que Edward escutasse.

"Agora retorça esses biquinhos pra mim, Bella, devagar. Belisque-os. Imagine que é a minha boca. Consegue sentir minha língua passando por eles, baby?" Ele sussurrou, emitindo um som que parecia que na verdade era ele quem estava tocando-a.

"Ugh, Edward, a sua boca... é tão bom." Bella gemeu, beliscando seus mamilos, rolando-os entre seu dedão e indicador.

"Bella," ele chamou seu nome novamente, e ela gemeu mais uma vez. Bella podia só imaginar o que ele estaria fazendo do outro lado da linha.

"E você, Edward, o que está vestindo?" ela perguntou, em meio a um gemido. Suas costas estavam arqueadas sobre a cama, enquanto continuava a se acariciar do jeito que Edward havia pedido.

"Uma camisa social, a gravata, e minha cueca boxer, gata," ele respondeu, sorrindo presunçoso e Bella só pensava no sorriso arrogante e incrivelmente sexy que ele portava no rosto no momento.

"Edward," ela grunhiu. "Isso parece tão sexy. Tire sua camisa, mas deixe a gravata," ela comandou, e o ouviu retirando a peça.

"Deixar a gravata? Safadinha," ele respondeu, e Bella riu. Suas mãos continuavam a tocar seus seios.

"Edward, se você estivesse aqui eu estaria beijando todo o seu torso, de cima a baixo," ela gemeu e Edward respondeu igualmente.

"Isso é muito bom, Bella. Posso sentir seus lábios molhados contra meu peito. Ugh, isso é uma delícia."

"Eu quero você, Edward," Bella lamuriou, fazendo Edward rugir.

"Oh, merda, Bells. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu gostaria de estar aí agora. Preciso te sentir."

Bella gemia enquanto suas mãos vagavam por sua barriga. Ela deixou-as por lá e esperou pelas instruções de Edward.

"Bella, eu quero que você coloque suas unhas sobre a clavícula e vá arranhando devagar. Pode fazer isso por mim, amor?"

"Sim," ela sussurrou, e começou a fazer o que ele pediu. A sensação era estranhamente familiar a quando ele próprio mordiscava aquela área.

"Consegue me sentir, Bella? Consegue sentir meus dentes arrastando sobre sua pele? Porra, eu queria estar aí para provar sua pele. Você tem um gosto tão incrível," ele grunhiu e Bella partilhou do mesmo som.

"Edward, preciso de você," ela implorou e Edward soltou um som animalesco que ela nunca ouvira antes.

"Bella, passe suas unhas até sua barriga. Deixe-me ouvir."

Bella arrastou sua mão do centro de seu peito até seu umbigo, o tempo todo escutando a respiração pesada de Edward e seus gemidos de aprovação. Ela passou a mão pela parte de cima de sua calcinha, puxando-a e soltando-a contra sua pele, para ganhar a atenção de Edward.

"Bella, sua danada. Por acaso eu falei que você já podia se tocar?" Ele repreendeu, e Bella suprimiu o gemido que vinha subindo em sua garganta.

"Não," timidamente respondeu, bancando a garotinha boa, e Edward mais uma vez soltou aquele som desconhecido, como anteriormente. Aquilo causava um rebuliço tão grande em suas partes femininas. Ela estava encharcada e sabia disso, e só imaginava o quanto seria gostoso quando finalmente se tocasse. Havia fogo percorrendo por seu sangue.

"Agora, Bella, eu quero que faça uma coisa pra mim."

"Tudo o que quiser," ela informou e Edward respondeu "Que bom."

"Quero que vá até aquela sua caixa e pegue aquele seu amiguinho elétrico."

Bella virou-se e puxou o vibrador rosa da caixa, ligando-o, deixando que Edward ouvisse o som.

"Merda," murmurou. Bella desejou que pudesse ver Edward deitado em sua cama, sua boxer levantada por sua ereção, e a gravata de seda envolvendo seu pescoço.

"Bella, eu quero que você o lamba para mim. Chupe seu brinquedinho, e imagine que sou eu entre esses lábios cheios... rosados... ugh... e molhados da sua boca," ele comandou, e Bella podia ouvir o som da mão dele esfregando sobre sua cueca.

Pegando o vibrador com uma mão, Bella sugou a cabeça de seu pênis de plástico, fazendo bastante barulho, e imaginando que era Edward quem ela estava chupando. Se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, ela podia quase sentir o calor do pau dele em sua língua, sentir o gosto levemente salgado que era só dele.

"Oh, merda, merda, merda." Bella ouvia Edward proclamando do outro lado da linha enquanto ela continuava a sugar o vibrador mais afundo, a vibração causando uma sensação estranha em sua língua. Ela decidiu provocá-lo ao enfiar demais o objeto para dentro de sua boca, causando um pequeno som de engasgo.

"Porra, Bella," ele voltou a falar. "Largue esse brinquedo e o desligue. Quero que você tire essa calcinha. Eu aposto que ela está encharcada. Provavelmente está transparente de tão molhada."

Bella lentamente removeu sua roupa de baixo, imaginando que eram as mãos fortes e firmes de Edward que estavam puxando sua calcinha, arrastando-a por suas pernas abaixo.

"Edward, tire sua boxer. Me mostre essa sua pica enorme," ela ordenou, e por um momento teve que parar e refletir no que havia acabado de dizer. Ela nunca havia falado palavras assim com tanta convicção. Não passou batido.

"Porra, Bella, sua safada. Eu gosto desse seu lado. Posso só imaginar como seu rosto ficaria vermelho se eu estivesse aí na sua frente. Quando eu voltar, eu quero que você fale assim comigo de novo."

Bella riu, ávida para começar a se tocar. Ela ligou o vibrador novamente, e foi Edward que riu dessa vez.

"Está ansiosa, meu amor?"

"Você não faz ideia."

"Bem, então eu não posso deixar você esperando," ele começou. "Tire o Rabbit_²_ da caixa, Bella. É hora do show começar."

"Isso foi cafona, Edward."

"Você está matando o clima, Bella," ele castigou, fazendo Bella silenciar-se.

"Agora, pegue o Rabbit e o ligue para mim, Bella. Quero ouvir."

Bella desligou o outro vibrador e pegou o brinquedo mais pesado da caixa, o Rabbit, ligando-o para Edward escutar.

"Isso, querida, passe-o para cima e pra baixo nesses lábios molhados da sua boceta. Meu Deus, como eu queria estar aí... Você já deve estar molhando o lençol. Ugh, eu quero te lamber até limpar você toda."

Bella gemeu enquanto esfregava seu brinquedinho em seu sexo, seus olhos fechando-se de prazer ao ouvir as palavras de Edward.

"Edward," ela gemeu, as vibrações pondo o corpo dela em um frenesi.

"Agora, mete ele bem devagarzinho," ele falou, grunhindo, sua voz mais enrouquecida do que nunca.

Ela obedeceu, lentamente deslizando o vibrador para dentro de sua abertura, gemendo quando finalmente conseguiu a sensação de estar sendo preenchida.

"Oh, Edward, é tão bom sentir você," ela gemeu, e Edward a imitou. Ela imaginou como ele estaria agora, agarrando seu membro em suas mãos.

"Tão molhada, Bells... você está sempre tão molhada, e tão apertada para mim. Tão perfeita," grunhiu ele.

"Edward... ah, Edward," ela clamava enquanto estocava o vibrador num vai-e-vem, as pequenas orelhas do Rabbit acariciando seu clitóris em um ritmo concomitante a suas investidas.

"Devagar, Bella, vá devagar."

"Não consigo, Edward, eu preciso," ela implorou, aumentando a velocidade.

"Caralho, Bella, você quer é ser fodida com força, não é? Me responda, Bella," ele grunhiu. Ela podia ouvir os movimentos das mãos dele tomando velocidade.

"Sim... sim, porra, eu quero!" Bella gritou em sua gemida, enquanto seus quadris subiam para acompanhar o ritmo do vibrador. "Merda, Edward, estou tão perto!"

"Ainda não, Bella. Mais um pouco. Preciso te sentir mais um pouco. É sempre tão bom com você..." ele falou em uma lamúria.

"Ah... ah..." Bella berrava ao sentir seu clímax se aproximando. Ela sabia que Edward já estava perto também, pelo modo como a respiração dele começava a falhar vez ou outra.

"Edward, goza comigo," Bella chamou, e Edward grunhiu.

"Caralho, vou gozar, Bells. Merda, merda, merda... Bella!" ele berrou em seu orgasmo. Bella ouvia o ranger da armação da cama dele, e o farfalhar dos lençóis.

"Edward," foi tudo o que ela gritou ao gozar, pequenas explosões de luz acontecendo sob seus olhos cerrados.

"Puta que pariu!" Edward falou, enquanto Bella descia de seu clímax.

"Hmmm..." murmurou Bella. Naquele momento ela estava incapaz de falar.

"Isso foi fantástico, Bella," Edward comentou e ela concordou. Se ele estivesse lá, tudo teria sido bem melhor.

"Ainda preferia que você estivesse aqui," Bella respondeu, e Edward suspirou em resposta.

"Queria que você estivesse _aqui_. A vista da minha janela é linda. Nova York à noite é gloriosa."

"Aposto que sim."

"Um dia, você e eu viremos passar férias aqui, e vamos explorar cada canto dessa cidade. Tem tanta coisa para ver aqui."

"É, talvez," ela respondeu, sem firmeza. Ela sabia que aquilo nunca iria acontecer.

"Não, nada de talvez, Bella. Com certeza. Eu prometo a você," ele afirmou.

"Está bem, vou cobrar, então," Bella riu.

"Isso. Vou dormir agora. Estou cansado pra cacete. Falo com você amanhã."

"Claro. Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, amor. Ah, e obrigado."

"Obrigado?" Bella questionou, curiosa.

"É, pelas balinhas de morango que você colocou na minha maleta. Comi algumas no avião."

"De nada. Boa noite, Edward."

"Boa noite, Bella."

Bella desligou o telefone relutantemente e ficou a encarar o teto. Pareceu estanho ter um orgasmo tão poderoso quanto aquele sem que Edward estivesse ali presente, embora ele tivesse facilitado para que acontecesse. Ela ainda tinha mais um dia sem ele por perto, e essa conclusão foi como um banho de água fria em sua euforia pós-orgásmica.

Lentamente, ela se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho, o tempo todo pensando sobre o que ela faria sábado - se é que ela iria querer fazer alguma coisa nesse dia.

* * *

**N/T:** _¹ __Mariners é um time de beisebol de Seattle - uma das camisas é tipo essa http:/fanshop(PONTO)seattletimes(PONTO)com/Seattle-Mariners-Any-Player-2009-Home-MLB-Replica-Jersey-_1196466055_PD(PONTO)html_

_² __Esse é um vibrador Rabbit (note como ele tem orelhinhas de verdade! haha) (PONTO)com/_0jIAWTbDsLQ/TIg3yIPHtFI/AAAAAAAAAEg/q5_MTLK61Qk/s400/Trinity%20Waterproof%20Rabbit%20Vibrator(PONTO)jpg_

Bom, eu sumi de novo, eu sei. Me desculpem! . Mas o capítulo valeu à pena a espera, não? O próximo capítulo vem mais rápido, eu prometo.

E sim, a letra M também era de... Masturbação!

Agora, vocês já sabem, digam nas **REVIEWS** o quanto vocês também gostariam de brincar com seus amiguinhos Rabbit e Edward, hum? :P


	24. Cap 22: Onze a menos Quinze por vir

**Capítulo Vinte e Dois:**** Onze a menos, Apenas Quinze por Vir**

Já eram dez horas quando Edward finalmente acordou na manhã de sábado. O sol infiltrava-se pela pequenina abertura entre as cortinas semi fechadas. Ele não teve coragem de fechá-las completamente ontem à noite, já que ficara inebriado pelos flashes reluzentes que piscavam no Madison Square Garden¹, do outro lado da rua. De seu quarto de hotel, ele conseguia ouvir o burburinho do complicado trânsito da cidade de Nova York, mesmo estando a quinze andares de distância.

Ele sentia-se descansado, relaxado, e ao se espreguiçar, não conteve a sensação de felicidade que o envolveu quando um ardor espalhou-se por seus músculos enrijecidos. Enquanto estava deitado na cama, observando a decoração intricada de padronagens douradas no teto acima, ele não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o telefonema da noite anterior.

A noite passada tinha sido maravilhosa. Entretanto, ele odiou não poder estar lá para ver Bella se tocando, contorcendo-se de prazer em sua cama enquanto ele comandava o corpo dela à distância, pelo telefone. Por outro lado, ele adorou poder ouví-la.

A voz dela estava deslumbrante no momento em que gritou o nome dele. Estava rouca e profunda; do jeito que ficava sempre que ela estava excitada. Era tão incrivelmente sexy. Edward amava o modo como a voz de uma mulher ganhava um tom mais grave, enrouquecido nessas horas. Não havia nada mais sensual ou hipnotizante. Qualquer homem comprovaria esse fato; ou ainda, qualquer homem estaria disposto a encarar até mesmo uma palestra sobre menopausa, se esta fosse apresentada por uma mulher de voz suave e sensual. Os lábios da Angelina Jolie não eram a única razão pela qual os homens a desejavam.

A voz de Bella sempre ficava uma ou duas oitavas mais grave, e o nome de Edward nunca soava tão bem quanto naqueles momentos. Aquilo jamais falhava em fazê-lo se sentir como um adolescente cheio de hormônios. Era pura biologia, de verdade. Todo seu sangue corria para seu pênis assim que a primeira sílaba de seu nome, articulada naquela erótica voz, saía dos lábios dela. A noite de ontem comprovara isso com todos aqueles sons, todos os sons que ele desejava poder escutar em cada minuto de cada dia, sons que ele queria poder ter presenciado pessoalmente.

Até mesmo o simples som que o vibrador fazia dentro dela, embora baixo para ouvir ao telefone, quase o levaram ao orgasmo. Ele conseguiu ouvir nitidamente os sons do vibrador deslizando por entre o sexo umedecido de Bella, e isso o fez enfurecido com o fato de que não era ele quem estava lá entre as pernas dela. Já fazia tanto tempo desde a última vez que ele pôde sentí-la daquela forma, e havia uma ardência na parte inferior de seu corpo, um desejo incontrolável de sentir as pernas de Bella envolvendo sua cintura, um desejo de penetrar fundo no calor que ela oferecia.

Foram as imagens de como Bella estaria parecendo naquela noite que o fizeram chegar a seu ápice. Só de imaginar o corpo dela retorcendo-se na cama foi suficiente para mexer com ele, até mesmo agora, em seu estado meio dormindo, meio acordado; ele podia sentir o familiar formigamento do sangue correndo para o sul.

Com sua mão posicionada firmemente ao redor de si mesmo, ontem à noite, ele manteve os olhos fechados enquanto imaginava Bella deitava em seu lençol macio.

Ele visualizou a forma como o suor descia pelo peito dela, e como se aglomerava em sua clavícula, para escorrer por suas costas quando se arqueava na cama. Com seus olhos fortemente fechados, ele viu o corpo de Bella ruborizado, seu cabelo grudado à testa, seus dedos dos pés fechando-se, e seus olhos rolando para dentro das pálpebras. Ele imaginou a forma como a boca dela abria sempre que, de tanto prazer, não era mais capaz de pronunciar mais nenhum som; era apenas uma respiração estremecida.

Para Edward, não havia mais lindo do que ver Bella perdendo o controle, vê-la jogando suas hesitações pela janela e se deixar levar pelo êxtase intenso que ele era capaz de lhe proporcionar.

Porém o melhor de tudo era senti-la próximo a ele.

Só o fato de tê-la por perto já era incrível. Só o fato de poder abraçá-la, e sentir sua pele sensível contra a dele, seu corpo quente contra o dele, era a sensação mais maravilhosa - ou pelo menos era isso que ele achava antes.

Os lábios dela tocando o canto de sua boca... a onda de calor flamejante que ele sentiu... o quase beijo... aquela sim tinha sido a sensação mais incrível.

Ele ficara tão confuso e surpreso na hora, que nem sequer reagira. Refletindo sobre isso, agora, ele desejou ter virado sua cabeça para o lado na segunda vez que ela o beijou, para que assim seus lábios encontrassem os dela.

Nas últimas três semanas, o impulso de beijar Bella na boca vinha crescendo. Havia uma atração invisível, uma força a qual ele não conseguia lutar contra, e para ser bem sincero, ele não queria mais reprimir isso.

O jogo deles estava mudando - ou melhor, Edward acreditava piamente que o jogo já havia mudado, que já tinha ganhado um aspecto novo. As regras deles estavam lentamente sendo aniquiladas, uma por uma; uma mudança lenta, porém perceptível, e Edward esperava que todas as regras desaparecessem um dia.

A cada rodada do jogo ele ficava mais perto daquilo que ele se negava a admitir. Eles estavam sempre tentando superar a rodada do outro, tentando trazer o outro ao limite do prazer supremo, ir e voltar lá. Havia um magnetismo ali, uma conexão inexplicável, uma expressão profunda e mútua de sentimentos, emoções que ele não conseguia apontar o que realmente significavam. Ele sabia o que ele queria que essa expressão fosse, sabia o que desejava que _aquela coisa_ fosse. Porém Edward descartara essas ideias, e concluíra que o que ele queria estava fora de questão.

Vinte minutos após essa revelação de partir o coração, Edward finalmente fez um esforço para sair da cama e abrir as cortinas. Ele passou alguns minutos olhando para o Madison Square Garden, e para o grande painel de TV anunciando um show para aquela noite e os ingressos dessa temporada dos jogos dos Knicks. Ele admirou a pressa com que os pedestres andavam pela calçada, e a forma como os carros serpenteavam e manobravam seu caminho em volta deles. Ele conseguia até apontar quais eram nativos e quais eram turistas, pela maneira como eles se moviam na rua.

Esse era um daqueles momentos que Edward desejava poder compartilhar com Bella. Ela teria amado observar o corre-corre da grandiosa metrópole.

Enquanto a trilha sonora da cidade tocava ao fundo, Edward sentou-se em uma cadeira e continuou a olhar pela janela. Por alguns breves momentos, ele ficou completamente parado, sentindo-se cheio de remorso, até que seu celular começou a vibrar.

"Edward!" Emmett berrou ao telefone, e Edward assustou-se com o som alto, fazendo-o segurar o telefone para longe de sua orelha.

"Tinha necessidade disso?" Edward repreendeu, e Emmett gargalhou alto.

"Claro que sim. Tudo o que eu faço tem uma finalidade," Emmett explicou. Dessa vez Edward fez um som de desaprovação igualmente alto no celular.

"Tenho certeza. Mas importa-se de esclarecer qual o propósito dessa vez?"

"Hm, alguém acordou no lado errado da cama," comentou Emmett, e Edward grunhiu para avisar que ele não estava no clima de brincadeiras, e que devia se apressar.

"Emmett. Diga o que tem que dizer, e me deixe em paz."

"Está bem, está bem. Poderia me explicar sobre aquilo que Rose me contou sobre você e Bella?"

Naquele momento, Edward sentiu-se como se o mundo tivesse girado 360 graus em seu eixo. Ele ficara tão desorientado com o comentário, que quase errou a cama ao sentar-se nela.

"O que você quer dizer?" Perguntou ele, apreensivo. Edward não queria abrir o jogo se Emmett não soubesse das coisas com exatidão.

"Não banque o inocente comigo, irmãozinho. Você sabe muitíssimo bem do que eu estou falando. Desde quando vocês estão transando?"

Edward não devia ter ficado em choque por aquela pergunta, mas ele estava.

"O que foi que ela te contou, exatamente?"

Edward quase xingou a si mesmo de todos os nomes possíveis ao ouvir o arfar de surpresa vindo do outro lado da linha. Ele soube bem naquele instante que tinha acabado de se entregar.

"Então é verdade? Vocês dois estão realmente..." Emmett deixou a frase suspensa no ar até Edward confirmá-la com um simples 'sim'.

"Uau. Não consigo acreditar que os dois finalmente tiraram os olhos dos próprios umbigos, e perceberam o quanto vocês já são praticamente casados."

"Do que está falando, Em?" Edward perguntou, embora ele já tivesse entendido o que Emmett tentava dizer.

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus!" Emmett gemeu.

"Eu realmente não sei o que você quis dizer com aquilo."

"Quem foi que começou esse lance, Edward?" Emmett questionou, e pelo seu tom de voz, Edward percebeu que seu irmão já sabia que tinha sido ele quem havia iniciado a brincadeira.

"Foi uma coisa mútua," Edward respondeu e Emmett xingou para ele.

"Porra, não vem com essa! Seja honesto comigo, Edward. Quem iniciou o jogo? De quem foi a ideia?"

Edward não conseguiu evitar os risos, abaixando a cabeça. Ele se sentia novamente como um garotinho sendo reprimido por seus pais, só que dessa vez era Emmett dando a bronca.

"Por que está rindo?"

"Nada não," Edward despistou, suprimindo as risadas.

"Então foi você, não foi?" Emmett perguntou e Edward pegou-se mais uma vez tendo que rir ao rolar os olhos para o celular em suas mãos.

"Por que você perguntaria uma coisa que você já sabe a resposta?"

"Porque eu quero ouvir você admitindo isso," Emmett explicou. Seu tom de voz estava ficando mais sério, bem parecido como quando ele terminava uma consulta com um de seus pacientes.

"Não há nada para realmente admitir, Emmett. Sim, eu que dei a ideia, mas foi Bella quem desenvolveu as regras," ele esclareceu e ouviu uma pequena comemoração de vitória de Emmett.

"Quer dizer que vocês dois estão mesmo transando todo fim de semana, usando o alfabeto?"

"Sim," Edward respondeu, em um murmúrio. "E às vezes durante a semana."

"Caramba. Quantas letras vocês já usaram, então?"

"Onze. Por quê?"

"Isso já está acontecendo há três meses?" Emmett praticamente berrou de indignação no telefone. Edward sabia que ainda não haviam se passado três meses de jogo, mas ele não estava a fim de corrigir Emmett, visto que isso levaria a uma discussão mais aprofundada sobre os encontros dele e de Bella em dias de semana.

"Sim. Bom, isso é tudo que queria saber?" Edward, claramente de saco cheio, perguntou.

"Não," Emmett rapidamente respondeu. "Tenho mais uma coisa a perguntar."

"Manda."

"Lembra-se de tipo, dez anos atrás? Quando você me perguntou sobre perder a virgindade?" Emmett começou, e o irmão o interrompeu.

"Se está querendo saber se Bella e eu nos beijamos, a resposta é não." Ele explicou e Emmett arfou em surpresa, incrédulo.

"Vocês não se beijam quando fazem sexo? Qual o problema de vocês?"

"Quando eu tinha dezesseis anos você me disse que eu não deveria beijar alguém com quem não planejo estabelecer um relacionamento amoroso," Edward protestou, indignado, e Emmett bufou.

"Você é um idiota. Eu disse que se você estivesse disposto a arriscar sua amizade com Bella, então que fosse em frente, e a beijasse. Caso contrário, então que não a beijasse."

"Então, agora você me diz que eu devo beijá-la?"

"Sim!"

Foi uma afirmação simples, uma única palavra que fez o coração de Edward vibrar e fez um calor intenso percorrer sua espinha.

"Por que dizer sim agora? Por que não dez anos atrás?"

"Porque naquela época eu acho que você não sabia o que sabe hoje," Emmett respondeu, misteriosamente.

"E isso seria...?" Edward perguntou, irritado. Ele estava ficando frustrado com a habilidade de Emmett sempre estar certo.

"Quando você propôs a Bella que jogassem esse tal jogo; você propôs por que sabia que ela ia aceitar participar, ou por que você queria que ela aceitasse?"

E lá estava, Edward pensou. A pergunta que dez anos antes tinha sido tão fácil de responder, mas que agora ele não sabia qual era a resposta.

"Então?" Emmett pressionou quando Edward permaneceu calado.

"Eu não sei."

"Sim, você sabe, Edward. Você sempre soube. Você a ama. Você está apaixonado por Bella."

"Eu amo Bella. Eu estou apaixonado por Bella," ele repetiu, testando o som dessas palavras.

"Eu sei," Emmett falou, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo e, mais uma vez, Edward repetiu as palavras ao telefone.

"Eu amo Bella. Estou apaixonado por Bella."

"Até que enfim você percebeu isso! Agora tenho que ir, Edward. falo com você quando voltar," Emmett se despediu, porém Edward estava em um estado de graça, e nem sequer notou que Emmett terminara a ligação.

"Estou apaixonado por Bella," ele falou para o quarto de hotel vazio. "Estou apaixonado por Bella," ele repetiu, começando a proclamar isso como uma música.

Tirando-se de seu estado hipnótico, Edward rapidamente mandou uma SMS para Bella, dizendo,

_Bom dia, minha linda._

_11 a menos. Apenas 15 pela frente._

Mesmo enquanto escrevia, ele sentiu um aperto no peito. Havia somente mais quinze letras por vir, mas e depois?

Enquanto esperava pela resposta dela - uma mensagem que não chegaria pelas próximas duas horas, Edward ficou a se perguntar.

Quando foi que ele havia se apaixonado por Isabella Swan?

Em que bendito momento ele tinha começado a amar sua melhor amiga?

E por que ele não percebera isso antes?

* * *

**N/T:** _¹Madison Square Garden - um famoso e grande estádio de NY, onde ocorrem shows igualmente grandes e aqueles famosos jogos, principalmente de basquete, como o do Knicks. http:/ wayfaring. info/wp-content/uploads/2007/04/madison-square-garden. jpg_

E então? Agora ele já admitiu pra si mesmo, quando será que ele vai admitir isso pra Bella? E o principal: _como_?

**Reviews** são sempre muito bem-vindas! :)


	25. Cap 23: L é de Lar

**N/T**: Não, você não leu errado. É uma nova letra L. Esse é o capítulo certo da letra L, e não o capítulo 14 (o dos livros). Sim, eu fiz confusão e errei. Acontece nas melhores fics! ;p

_

* * *

Toda casa onde reside o amor  
E a amizade é uma convidada  
É certamente um lar, um lar doce lar  
Pois ali, o coração é capaz de descansar._

- Henry Van Dyke

* * *

**Capítulo Vinte e Três:**** L é de Lar**

Após seu telefonema com Emmett, Edward decidiu por ficar em seu quarto de hotel e assistir TV. Ele sentia que seu humor estava estranho, tudo graças à xeretagem de seu irmão, porém Edward não sabia se realmente podia ficar com raiva dele. Embora Emmett tivesse praticamente arrancado as palavras para fora de sua boca, Edward, em um certo nível, já tinha consciência de que ele estava apaixonado por Bella.

Aquela noite no parquinho tinha sido uma prova disso. Ele sentira o amor lá na hora - cacete, ele tinha até o proferido, mas a ficha ainda não havia caído em sua mente. Ele não fazia ideia de como isso era possível. Mas o fato era: aquilo tinha acontecido. Ele sabia que havia dito as palavras, porém ele deixara passar batido, totalmente, assumindo isso como um deslize da mente, ou como algo que ele simplesmente dissera no momento de seu clímax. Não era raro que alguém dissesse 'eu te amo' quando estivesse fazendo sexo; acontecia o tempo todo, mas Edward podia dizer, com sinceridade, que o significado das palavras era verdadeiro.

Fazendo uma retrospectiva, ele concluiu que naquele momento ele soube que estava apaixonado por Bella. A realização disso tinha sido como um soco no estômago, lá, entre os brinquedos do parquinho. Ele estava olhando nos olhos de Bella, vendo o corpo dela estremecendo sob o dele enquanto se moviam em harmonia. A lua derramava sombras das árvores sobre as bochechas dela, e então aquelas três curtas palavras haviam deslizado de seus lábios com uma facilidade - porém agora, agora as palavras pareciam muitíssimo mais reais.

"Eu amo Bella Swan," falou ele, mais uma vez, para o quarto de hotel, deitado na cama com os braços cruzados sob sua cabeça.

As palavras soavam diferentes, como se nelas houvesse algo que lhes desse substância, significado.

Ele não sabia o que esse tal "algo a mais" era, porém durante todo o dia sua mente rodou com pensamentos sobre Bella, enquanto tentava assistir a filmes e esquecer sobre a conversa com Emmett. Mesmo quando seu chefe o ligou para convidá-lo para jantar, insistindo que ele fosse, Edward recusou, educadamente, usando a desculpa de que não se sentia muito bem.

A única coisa que ele conseguiu fazer naquele dia foi pedir para que algum funcionário da recepção do hotel pegasse uma jóia da Tiffany's, que ele havia encomendado pela internet. Era um colar simples, nada muito caro, mas que era extremamente simbólico - ao menos era isso que Edward achava.

Era um colar de ouro branco, e dele pendia um dos famosos pingentes de chaves da Tiffany's, mais especificamente uma chave acompanhada de um coração incrustado com diamantes redondos. Por mais cafona que o colar parecesse na foto do site, Edward o achou lindo ao vê-lo ao vivo, deitado na famosa caixa de jóias de veludo azul; e não conteve o sorriso. Ele ficou imaginando o quanto a peça ficaria adorável na pele alva do pescoço de Bella, e o quão radiante os diamantes do coração brilhariam contra seu peito.

Ele estaria dando a Bella uma jóia que ele sabia que ela iria protestar ao ganhar, dizendo que ele não devia ter comprado-lhe nada, mas ele sabia também que ela amaria o presente.

Infelizmente, ela não iria fazer ideia do simbolismo por trás da chave para um coração, ou o quão difícil era para Edward estar lhe dando aquele presente, ou melhor, aquele pingente.

Edward eventualmente caiu em um sono conturbado, virando-se e mexendo-se na cama enquanto de tempos em tempos pensava no vôo de amanhã cedo. Pela primeira vez, em anos, ele estava realmente nervoso por estar voltando para casa. Entretanto, o motivo real de seu nervosismo era o fato de que ele não estaria voltando para sua melhor amiga Bella. Ele estaria voltando para sua melhor amiga Bella, a mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado.

Naquela noite ele sonhou que pegava Bella no colo e declarava seu amor, sendo completamente correspondido por ela. Ele sonhou com a maneira como ela iria sorrir e admitir que sentia o mesmo, e então eles iriam se beijar e fazer amor.

É claro, ele sabia que era tudo fruto de sua imaginação ao acordar poucas horas depois para certificar-se que tinha guardado tudo seguramente em sua mala, antes de descer para a recepção e fazer o _check out_.

Após enfrentar a funcionária que flertava impiedosamente, ele terminou seu _check out_ e encontrou o Sr. Austen na entrada para esperarem pelo taxi que os levaria ao aeroporto. Edward estava ansioso, mas tratou de encobrir seus medos quando o Sr. Austen lhe disse um bom dia e o parabenizou pela conquista, cumprimentos os quais ele mereceu com muito mérito.

"Bom dia, Edward."

"Bom dia, Sr. Austen," ele respondeu, esforçando-se para conter seus nervos e suprimir o bocejo que ameaçava escapulir.

"Está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntou Sr. Austen, e Edward assentiu, quase se entregando, pois tinha esquecido da desculpa que inventara na noite anterior.

"Sim, senhor. Acho que foi alguma coisa que eu comi ontem mais cedo."

"Acontece com todo mundo," Sr. Austen riu, e Edward uniu-se a ele enquanto seguiam para o taxi que havia chegado.

Quando o motorista fechou o porta-malas, o Sr. Austen passou uma larga resma de papéis para Edward. Era quase tão grossa quanto um dos livros que Edward costumava usar para estudar na faculdade.

"O que é isso, Sr. Austen?" Questionou ele, equilibrando os papéis em sua mão direita.

"Isso, meu caro, é o contrato da campanha da Adidas. O Sr. Dassler ficou extremamente impressionado com a sua apresentação, e com a forma como você se portou. Ele também mencionou que acredita que você está destinado a grandes feitos no mundo da publicidade. E eu só tenho a concordar com ele."

"Muito obrigado, Senhor," Edward agradeceu, sorrindo ligeiramente ao notar o número de dez dígitos escrito na capa do contrato.

"O prazer é meu, Edward. Você tem sido uma grande força dentro de nossa empresa. Sr. Meyers e eu estávamos conversando sobre isso, dia desses. Nós acreditamos que, no futuro, existe a possibilidade de tornar você um de nossos sócios."

Edward arfou, surpreendido por aquela revelação. _Sócio?_ Ele pensou. Isso seria incrível. Ele imaginou quanto tempo levaria para que na placa da fachada das portas da empresa estivessem gravados os nomes "Meyers, Austen & Cullen". A visão disso trouxe um sorriso para sua face, mas quando reparou que o Sr. Austen olhava para ele, deixou o sorriso diminuir.

"Não há problemas em sorrir, Edward. É uma grande honra ser convidado para fazer parte de uma sociedade. Eu e Meyers nunca nem consideramos a ideia antes, até contratarmos você há alguns anos," ele começou, e Edward ouvia, imóvel e maravilhado. "É verdade," ele afirmou.

"Mas, por que eu, senhor?"

"Edward, a resposta devia ser óbvia. Você é um de nossos funcionários mais dedicados. Não pense que nunca notamos você vindo trabalhar aos sábados. Você possuiu uma tenacidade que eu não vejo há anos em ninguém. Você tem um talento especial para isso, Edward. Jamais vi alguém apresentar uma campanha como você apresenta."

"Muito obrigado, senhor," Edward falou, ainda deslumbrado pelo que acabara de ouvir. Ele sabia que seus superiores achavam coisas boas sobre ele, porém ser realmente cogitado para algum dia tornar-se um dos sócios era algo incrível, e extremamente gratificante.

"Não há de quê. Você me lembra o Meyers, quando ele era jovem. Eu nunca fui o galã que ele era. Minha esposa, Jane, parece achar que a cota de seu sucesso está, de alguma forma, associada com o seu - como ela mesma diz - _sorriso brilhante e fantástico rosto_."

Edward riu enquanto o Sr. Austen contava sobre a paixonite não tão sutil de sua esposa em cima do jovem funcionário desde que se conheceram, anos atrás, em uma das muitas festas de confraternização de fim de ano da empresa. Ele até mesmo contou sobre o quão decepcionada a Sra. Austen tinha ficado quando soube que Edward não iria ao jantar da noite anterior por estar doente. Ele quase teve que impedí-la fisicamente, pois ela queria ir ao hotel visitá-lo para ajudá-lo a melhorar.

"Pode rir, Edward, mas a aparência e o charme podem levar um homem muito longe - principalmente homens do nosso ramo. Não pense que seu currículo impressionante foi a única razão para contratarmos você."

Edward arregalou os olhos com essa admissão, mas relaxou ao notar o modo que os ombros do Sr. Austen chacoalhavam enquanto tentava suprimir suas risadas.

"O senhor está brincando comigo, certo?" Ele perguntou, e seu patrão assentiu a cabeça, permitindo seus risos preencherem o táxi.

"Claro que estou, Edward, mas é sempre bom avisar: alguns clientes são incrivelmente superficiais e realmente pensam desse jeito."

"Só posso imaginar, senhor."

Sr. Austen concordou com a cabeça antes de ficar em silêncio pelos próximos quinze minutos do percurso até o aeroporto.

Foi nesse momento que os nervos de Edward começaram a ficar agitados mais uma vez. Ele estava agora a um passo mais perto de voltar para casa, de voltar para Bella. Ele mal podia esperar para voltar para seus braços, para sentí-la pressionada contra ele, para sentir o corpo nu dela mexendo-se contra o seu enquanto ele a penetrava lentamente.

Ele parou de andar e congelou-se no lugar quando uma imagem subitamente lhe veio à mente. A imagem era de Bella coberta de suor, sua pele ruborizada, e seu cabelo escuro espalhado sobre o travesseiro e lençóis.

"Edward!" Sr. Austen o chamou, interrompendo seu breve devaneio.

"Pois não, senhor?"

"Você está bem? Você simplesmente parou de andar e começou a olhar para o nada."

"Estou bem. Só estava checando se tinha lembrado de trazer tudo," ele inventou uma mentira, rapidamente. Pareceu uma desculpa plausível.

O Sr. Austen não questionou mais, e então os dois foram para o balcão da companhia aérea para pegarem os passes de embarque e fazer o _check in_ das malas. Uma vez tendo tudo isso feito, eles se encaminharam até o portão de embarque.

"Odeio esperar," O Sr. Austen falou, aleatoriamente, enquanto Edward sentava-se em frente a ele, numa mesa do bar do lounge da primeira classe.

"Concordo plenamente," Edward concluiu, mas por um motivo completamente diferente - e com isso, as borboletas em seu estômago bateram as asas em uníssono. Seus nervos estavam para lá de agitados, e agora fervilhavam.

Meia hora depois, um dos comissários de bordo anunciou que havia começado o embarque da primeira classe. Numa tentativa de manter-se nas graças do Sr. Austen e dar mais uma boa impressão, ele rapidamente tirou um dinheiro da carteira e o pôs sobre a mesa, pegando a nota da conta.

Sr. Austen agradeceu a ele e foi para o portão de embarque. Edward seguiu logo atrás, pegando sua maleta e andando para o portão, acompanhado de seus nervos que começavam a lhe causar náuseas.

Uma hora depois, o avião estava deixando a cidade. Antes da decolagem, Edward mandou uma mensagem de texto para Emmett para avisá-lo que estava a caminho de casa, e deixou outra para Bella, avisando que chegaria algum tempo depois de meio-dia.

Ele sentou-se ao lado da janela e ficou a observar os bancos de nuvem até adormecer. Quando acordou, apenas duas horas faltavam para terminar o vôo.

"Ah, bom dia de novo, Edward," Sr. Austen riu enquanto Edward despertava.

"Desculpe, eu dormi. Acho que estava mais cansado do que pensei."

"Não tem problema nenhum. Afinal, você estava mesmo doente, ontem. É natural que sinta ainda um pouco de mal-estar."

Edward assentiu e chamou uma comissária de bordo. Rapidamente, uma moça com maquiagem pesada e um cabelo montado de laquê parou ao lado do Sr. Austen e inclinou-se para falar com Edward.

"Bom dia. Como posso ajudá-lo?" Ela sorriu largamente, e Edward teve que se refrear para não fazer ânsia de vômito quando o perfume barato da moça revoou em sua direção, e quando notou que o chamativo batom vermelho pintava não somente seus lábios, como também dois de seus dentes da frente.

"Eu só quero alguma coisa gelada... ahn... tipo uma Coca. Obrigado," ele respondeu e sorriu para a comissária, tentando manter distâncida dela. De sua visão periférica, ele viu o Sr. Austen falhando na tentativa de não rir.

"O prazer é todo meu," ela rebateu, ainda sorrindo exageradamente.

Quando a aeromoça saiu, o Sr. Austen permitiu-se gargalhar livremente e Edward apenas encarou o patrão.

"Eu não disse? É um galã!"

Edward rolou os olhos. A comissária de bordo, Rebecca, voltou, inclinando-se de modo obsceno sobre o Sr. Austen para entregar a Edward a sua bebida. Ela mais uma vez sorriu largamente e Edward recostou-se em sua cadeira o mais longe possível, empurrando a cabeça contra o recosto o máximo que podia.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa, senhor?" ela perguntou, insinuante, e dessa vez o Sr. Austen gargalhou audivelmente, sem rédeas, constrangendo Rebecca.

"Não, obrigado," Edward respondeu, dispensando-a.

Claramente abalada, ela se afastou, seu rosto vermelho como pimentão.

"Isso foi desconfortável," Edward murmurou, e o Sr. Austen riu.

"Aquilo foi hilário! Ela não podia ter sido mais óbvia."

Edward balançou a cabeça, pegando seu copo e tomando um gole da bebida gasosa, deliciando-se com o modo como ela curava a secura de sua boca.

Quando terminou a lata, os comissários já estavam limpando o lixo e o piloto informava a todos que eles já se aproxiamavam de Seattle, e que estariam pousando em vinte minutos.

Enquanto Edward reposicionava sua cadeira para uma posição sentada, e colocava sua bandeja no devido lugar, o nó em seu estômago começou a apertar, deixando-o novamente enjoado.

"Você parece tenso," Sr. Austen comentou e Edward balançou a cabeça, para dissipar essa impressão.

"Estou bem. É só que o pouso sempre me deixa um pouco ansioso."

"Não há nenhum vergonha nisso," Sr. Austen falou. "No meu caso, é a decolagem que me deixa de estômago embrulhado."

Edward assentiu e agarrou os braços da cadeira quando o avião aproximou-se da pista. Ele agora conseguia ver Seattle por entre as nuvens. Mais alguns minutos depois, as rodas desceram e o avião estava tocando o asfalto da pista do aeroporto.

Demorou quinze minutos até que o avião estacionasse em frente a um portão e os passageiros fossem liberados para o desembarque. Quando Edward e o Sr. Austen chegaram na esteira das bagagens, eles se despediram, já que a mala do Sr. Austen foi a primeira a passar. Edward esperou alguns minutos até que sua mala apareceu viajando sobre a esteira. Quanto mais perto a mala chegava, mais calor ele sentia. Seus ouvidos estavam apitando, e havia uma leve camada de suor formando-se em sua testa.

Ele andou vagarosamente para sair da área das bagagens, até passar pelo portão de desembarque, avistando seu irmão facilmente dentre as pessoas que esperavam outros passageiros.

"Em!" Ele chamou e Emmett acenou para ele.

"Bem-vindo de volta," Emmett cumprimentou com um abraço.

"Obrigado, Em."

"Então, trouxe alguma coisa da Big Apple pra mim?" Perguntou, encaminhando Edward para seu jipe.

"Não."

Emmett fez uma carranca e abriu a traseira do carro para colocar a mala de Edward dentro.

"Nossa, que falta de educação! Você viaja e não traz nada pra ninguém. Eu sempre trago alguma coisa pra você."

"Uma barra de Toblerone que você comprou no _Free Shop_ não conta como 'alguma coisa', Emmett," Edward argumentou ao entrar no jipe. "Além disso, eu trouxe sim um presente. Só que não é para você."

"Um presente? Do tipo só um? Do tipo para Bella?" Emmett perguntou, xeretando, e Edward o encarou.

"Ah qual foi, Edward. Vamos parar com isso agora. Você está apaixonado por Bella e trouxe algum presente de Nova York para ela. Certo?"

"Sim," Edward admitiu, derrotado.

"E a pergunta é: o que você trouxe?"

Edward franziu o cenho enquanto tirava a caixa de jóias de sua mala.

"Tiffany's?" Emmett perguntou. "Não me diga que você comprou um anel?"

"Não. Não sou tão idiota. É um colar. Um pingente de chave com um coração em cima," ele mostrou a peça, cuidadosamente desfazendo o laço de fita azul no topo da caixa. Emmett começou a rir.

"Ah meu Deus, seu brega! Por acaso isso deveria simbolizar a chave do seu coração, ou algo do tipo?" Questionou ele, e Edward o encarou novamente, o que serviu como resposta suficiente para o irmão.

"Ah, cara, então é mesmo! Nossa, você está realmente caidinho... se bem que isso não deveria me surpreender. Acho que você sempre teve uma queda por Bella. Quer dizer, que tipo de muleque adolescente gasta um dinheirão absurdo em um presente para uma garota que é apenas uma amiga?"

"Cala a boca, Em, e apenas me leve para casa," Edward resmungou.

"Oh, sim, é claro que você quer logo chegar em casa. Bella provavelmente está te esperando com alguma lingerie sexy," Emmett provocou, e em um ato reminiscente da infância e adolescência deles, Edward socou Emmett no braço.

"Ei, presta atenção, oh! Estou dirigindo. Você quer chegar em casa? Não?"

"Faça-me um favor: fique com a boca fechada e dirija."

"Que seja, Edward. Você é tão rabugento... Então, como foi em Nova York? Conseguiu ganhar o cliente, ou seja lá o que você faz no trabalho?" Emmett perguntou, tentando parecer interessado.

"Foi muito bom lá, e sim eu consegui _fechar o contrato_ com o cliente, e acho que, em breve, serei convidado a ser um dos sócio."

"Jura?" Emmett inquiriu, agora demonstrando o quanto estava feliz por ele. Edward assentiu e Emmett afagou o ombro do irmão.

"Isso é maravilhoso, cara! Ninguém merece isso mais do que você."

Edward sorriu, enquanto Emmett virara a familiar curva a esquerda para entrar em sua rua. Foi uma sensação muito agradável estar de volta a uma vizinhança familiar, porém isso também serviu para colocar seus nervos à flor da pele novamente.

"Eita, Edward, você está legal?" Emmett perguntou, encontrando uma vaga a alguns passos da portaria do prédio.

"Sim, só estou meio nervoso."

"Por que diabos você está nervoso?"

"Não sei," admitiu, saindo do carro. Seu corpo parecia que estava em chamas. Ele removeu sua bagagem do porta-malas do jipe de Emmett, e começou a andar para o edifício, Emmett seguindo-o logo atrás.

"Aonde você pensa que vai?" Edward virou-se para Emmett.

"Dar oi para Bella. Não pense que só porque vocês estão trepando, que você pode privá-la dos amigos."

Edward rolou os olhos e entrou no prédio, seguindo para o elevador. Os dois irmãos Cullen entraram e subiram para o andar do apartamento de Edward. Durante o percurso, a perna de Edward tremia, sacudindo para cima e para baixo, impacientemente, enquanto a caixa de metal lentamente arrastava-se pelos andares e chegava mais perto de seu destino final.

"Caramba, Edward, relaxa."

"Estou tentando," Edward engoliu de nervoso ao sair do elevador e ir até sua porta. Com a mão tremendo, ele colocou a chave na fechadura e destrancou. Assim que entraram, Emmett anunciou a chegada aos berros para Bella.

"Trouxe ele de volta e inteiro, Bella!"

Bella saiu correndo do quarto de Edward, quase tropeçando ao se jogar nos braços de Edward, falando e falando o quando havia sentido saudades dele.

"Senti sua falta também, minha linda," Edward respondeu e Emmett abriu um sorriso presunçoso ao ver Bella em seu pijama bastante revelador - um short curto e uma regata -, segurando o pescoço de Edward com toda a vontade.

"E por que eu não recebo um cumprimento desses, hein? É por que eu e você não fazemos sexo sacana, é?" Emmett perguntou e Bella arfou de vergonha e surpresa, afrouxando o aperto em Edward. Ela virou-se para fitar Emmett.

"O que foi que disse?" Ela perguntou, virando para Edward em seguida. "O que foi aquilo que ele falou?"

"Rosalie é uma linguaruda," Edward respondeu pelo irmão, que assentiu a cabeça para a afirmação.

"Merda," Bella xingou. "Então você sabe?"

"Uhum, sei tudo sobre as peripécias de vocês," Emmett riu e Bella enrubesceu. Em outros momentos, Edward estaria admirando o quão linda ela ficava com as simples roupas de dormir e como era lindo o rosa que coloria sua pele, mas agora ele estava era furioso com Emmett e Rosalie.

"Vai pra casa, Emmett" Edward repreendeu, e Emmett choramingou para alegar que aquilo não era justo.

"Ah, qual foi? Fala sério!"

"Emmett," Edward repetiu e ele aquiesceu.

"Está bem, eu vou, mas essa não será a última vez que vocês me verão. Eu voltarei!" Ele falou, majestosamente, e Bella balançou a cabeça, rindo.

"Fale para aquela loira burra que ela não vai ganhar nada de Natal," Bella gritou enquanto Emmett saía.

"Direi tudo, tintim por tintim!"

"Acho bom!" Edward e Bella disseram juntos. Eles riram, Edward indo fechar a porta.

"Senti saudades," Edward declarou e Bella assentiu.

"Eu também."

"O que estava fazendo no meu quarto?" Ele perguntou, tirando os sapatos e indo para o quarto. Ele viu Bella o seguindo e começando a corar.

"Dormi no seu quarto, ontem. Eu gosto do cheiro da sua cama," ela confessou, e Edward sorriu.

"Dormiu bem?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu tive aquele sonho recorrente, de novo. Mas não é um sonho ruim, pelo contrário, é até bem legal. Eu só queria poder ver o rosto da pessoa."

"Como assim?" Edward perguntou ao sentar na cama. Ele removeu a gravata e desabotoou a camisa, tirando-a de dentro da calça.

"Bem, é aquele sonho que eu tenho, onde eu estou dançando com um homem e nós nos beijamos, mas eu nunca consigo ver o rosto dele... é tão estranho," ela sussurrou, e Edward sentiu seu coração palpitar. Algo dentro dele desejou que o rosto que ela veria fosse o dele.

"Provavelmente não significa nada."

"Eu sei, mas é irritante que eu continue a sonhar frequentemente com isso," ela protestou e Edward observou Bella franzir o cenho. Ele esticou um braço para desfazer a pele franzida, com o dedo.

"Assim você fica cheia de rugas," ele provocou e Bella bufou.

"Você parece até Alice falando."

"Ela _é_ minha prima, afinal," ele argumentou e Bella assentiu.

"Então, como foi em Nova York? Conseguiram o contrato?" Ela perguntou, genuinamente animada - ao contrário de Emmett.

"Sim, conseguimos, e a estadia na cidade foi ótima, só que teria sido melhor com você lá." ele murmurou baixo a última parte, mas Bella ouviu, e acabou ficando ruborizada mais uma vez.

"Eu amo quando você cora. É lindo," ele sussurrou, acariciando as bochechas dela com as costas dos dedos.

"Meu Deus, como senti saudades de você."

"Também senti saudades," ele começou, se afastando. Ele inclinou-se para pegar a maleta perto de seus pés e colocou em seu colo.

"Trouxe uma coisa pra você."

"Edward," ela castigou. "Não devia ter trazido nada para mim! Totalmente desnecessário."

"Fique quieta, Bella, e apenas aceite o presente," ele argumentou, empurrando a caixa azul na direção dela.

Ele viu os olhos de Bella passarem sobre a caixa azul e a caligrafia em preto sobre ela, em que se lia _Tiffany & Co._

"Edward, isso é muito," ela protestou, lentamente removendo o laço de cima da caixa e abrindo-a devagar. Ela arfou quando os brilhantes diamantes cintilaram com a luz.

"Edward, é lindo..." ela murmurou, observando. "Mas deve ter custado o olho da cara."

"Não, só uma narina," ele brincou, e Bella bufou fracamente, percorrendo a borda da chave com um dedo, maravilhada pela beleza da jóia.

"Me ajude a colocar?"

"É claro," ele falou, engatinhando sobre a cama para sentar em cima dos joelhos, atrás dela.

Delicadamente, Edward tirou o colar de dentro da caixa. Ele deitou o cordão sobre o colo de Bella e passou as extremidades por trás de seu pescoço, enquanto ela segurava o cabelo para o lado. Fechando o colar, ele tirou o cabelo da mão dela e o segurou para cima.

Ele observou o modo como ela segurava a chave em sua mão, e sorriu. O colar tinha ficado exatamente como ele achara que ficaria nela.

"Fica perfeito em você."

Bella corou ainda mais com as palavras, e virou a cabeça para longe dele. Edward se deliciou com o calor que irradiava dos ombros dela, e então gentilmente deixou um beijo no ombro direito.

"Edward," Bella gemeu, e Edward respondeu igualmente.

"Sinto falta da sua pele," ele iniciou. "Sinto falta de como você se move quando está sob mim," continuou, beijando o local abaixo da orelha dela, fazendo-a estremecer. "Sinto falta da sensação de ter você ao meu redor," ele gemeu ao pé do ouvido dela, mordiscando seu lóbulo.

"Oh," Bella arfou quando Edward mordeu a base de seu pescoço.

"Ainda não," ele provocou e se afastou. Bella riu, vendo Edward sair da cama. Ele pegou o celular e tirou, rapidamente, uma foto de Bella, para que pudesse manter para sempre a imagem dela usando o colar.

Em seguida, ele foi até a mesa de cabeceira e pegou o gorro. Balançando-o uma vez, ele esticou na direção de Bella, que não falou nada. Ela assistiu, hipnotizada, enquanto ele tirava um pedaço de papel de dentro do chapéu. Após abrir e ler, Edward pegou o gorro e o tacou pelo quarto.

"Edward," Bella ralhou e Edward grunhiu em resposta.

"Fique quieta, Bella. Faz tanto tempo que eu não fico com você," ele falou no pescoço dela, puxando-a para perto.

"Qual letra você tirou?"

"L," ele gemeu ao puxar os quadris dela contra os seus. Ambos gemeram em união, enquanto Edward deitava Bella gentilmente sobre o colchão.

"E o que L significa?"

"Não sei, mais tarde eu resolvo," ele respondeu, tirando a regata de Bella, e revelando seus seios.

"Meu Deus, como senti falta disso... de você," ele lamuriou, sua boca prendendo-se em um dos mamilos dela, enquanto sua mão massageava o outro seio. Edward gemeu quando o corpo de Bella arqueou-se contra sua boca, e as mãos dela começaram a puxar as raízes do cabelo dele.

Edward trocou suas manobras de lado quando as mãos de Bella foram para sua camisa, tentando desabotoá-la sem sucesso.

"Deixe-me tentar," Edward sentou-se e desabotoou alguns dos botões antes de ficar frustrado e simplesmente abrir o resto da camisa com um puxão. Alguns dos botões voaram da camisa, porém a maioria permaneceu intacta. Ele finalmente jogou para longe a peça de roupa, caindo perto do gorro que estava no chão, junto com todos os pedaços de papéis espalhados ao redor.

As mãos de Bella encontraram o caminho do peitoral dele, e acariciaram os músculos lentamente, arrastando as unhas sobre os mamilos.

"Bella," ele lamuriou, e ela sentou-se e deixou um beijo sobre o mamilo esquerdo antes de sugá-lo. "Bella," Edward repetiu, enterrando as mãos no cabelo dela quando a boca arrastou por seu peito, até o outro mamilo.

"Merda," ele grunhiu, Bella correu as unhas pelas costas dele, colocando maior pressão conforme descia.

Edward rugiu e empurrou Bella para deitar de volta na cama.

"Senti tantas saudades," murmurou ele contra a barriga de Bella, introduzindo a língua no umbigo dela. Bella contorceu-se e ele riu.

"Eu também," ela falou rapidamente, quando Edward mordiscou o osso de seu quadril. "Ah, Edward."

"Hmmm. Bella, eu posso sentir seu cheiro. Já faz tanto tempo... Você sabe o quanto foi terrível não poder ver você se tocando? Deve ter sido lindo. Você me deixa assistir, algum dia?" Ele provocou enquanto suas mãos esfregavam lentamente o sexo dela, por cima do short.

Bella ergueu os quadris de encontro àquele toque, rebolando contra a palma da mão dele que a acariciava.

"Hmmm... tão molhada," Edward falou ao puxar o short, junto com a calcinha.

"Só para você," ela gemeu, e aquelas três palavrinhas acenderam uma chama dentro de Edward, que ele não sabia que existia. Rapidamente, ele desabotou sua calça e a tirou.

"Diga isso de novo," ele demandou, alinhando-se sobre a entrada dela. "Fale de novo, cacete!"

Bella gemeu quando ele esfregou sua ereção por todo seu sexo, até voltar a sua entrada. Vagarosamente, ele a torturou até ela falar.

"É só para você, Edward. Só para você!" ela arfou a última palavra, pois Edward enfim deslizava para dentro dela, gemendo quando, instintivamente, ela apertou-se em torno dele. Os olhos dele fecharam-se lentamente, enquanto permitia que o calor intenso dela o afetasse. Havia tanto tempo que ele não se sentia assim, e ainda ouvir aquelas três palavras apenas contribuíram para deixá-lo em chamas.

"Bella," ele clamava, pegando as pernas dela e cruzando os tornozelos ao redor do pescoço dele, penetrando-a mais profundamente nessa posição, e mantendo seus movimentos vagarosos e estáveis. Ele saiu de dentro, e em seguida, lentamente, voltou, deixando a sensação do calor de Bella envolvê-lo apertadamente, de uma forma simplesmente perfeita. Ele nunca tinha sentido isso antes, nem mesmo na noite em que eles transaram lenta e languidamente. Ele nunca estivera tão enfeitiçado por ela, nunca estivera tão fundo dentro dela.

Ao sentir Bella comprimindo-se mais em torno dele, Edward aumentou seu ritmo, para o prazer de ambos.

"Edward," Bella lamuriava enquanto Edward estocava nela. "Tão bom... Ah, caralho!"

Edward encobriu a vontade de rir o melhor que pode, beijando o tornozelo de Bella.

"Bella," era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer quando Bella chegava ao clímax, seu íntimo apertando-se ao redor dele, prendendo-o em um aperto de ferro, seu corpo estremecendo sob o dele. Suas unhas cravaram nos braços de Edward, e ele sabia que ficariam marcados, mas ele não se importava. Penetrando-a mais rapidamente, ele gemeu alto, sem ligar para o fato de ser apenas uma da tarde. A cabeceira da cama batia contra a parede, fazendo barulho, e ele sabia também que teria que retocar aquela parte, mais tarde.

Quando Bella olhou para ele e tocou a ponta da chave que ornava seu pescoço, Edward perdeu todo o controle.

"Merda," Edward grunhiu, e em seguida retirou-se de dentro dela, deitando a seu lado. "Isso foi maravilhoso," ele murmurou contra o travesseiro.

"Concordo," Bella riu, sendo puxada para mais perto de Edward.

"Esse colar realmente fica incrível em você."

"Obrigada," ela respondeu, virando-se para sorrir brilhantemente para ele.

"Não há de quê, minha linda," ele respondeu, agora já não dando a mínima caso Bella o reprimisse por ele quebrar alguma regra invisível.

"Então, o que a letra L significava?" Ela indagou, despistando qualquer pequena confissão dele.

"Lar, eu acho," respondeu.

"Ora, essa definição foi sem graça," Bella riu. "Foi uma bela de uma saída pela tangente, se quer saber."

"Quieta," Edward uniu-se à alegria dela, tapeando sua coxa, de brincadeira.

"Senti sua falta."

"Senti sua falta, também, Bella. Você nem faz ideia."

* * *

**N/T:** _Foto do colar, de acordo com a autora __http:/img188(PONTO)imageshack(PONTO)us/img188/1139/heartkeypendant(PONTO)jpg _

Ele voltou. E agora como vocês acham que fica essa coisa de "descobrindo o amor"? hahah

**Reviews**, **reviews**, **reviews**!  
;)


	26. Cap 24: Danemse todas as regras!

**Capítulo Vinte e Quatro:** Danem-se _todas_ as regras! Catorze por vir

Bella se aconchegou para mais perto de Edward quando ele envolveu os ombros dela com o braço. Ambos estavam suados, porém Bella não deu a mínima para isso, ela apenas continuou com a bochecha encostada contra o peito de Edward. O local estava escorregadio contra sua face quente, e ela conseguia ouvir as batidas erráticas do coração dele enquanto tentava estabilizar sua respiração. Ela estava fazendo o mesmo.

Bella desejou poder tirar uma foto daquele exato momento, para que pudesse capturá-lo e revivê-lo sempre que quisesse. Ela queria guardar a lembrança do estado desarrumado dos lençóis de Edward, e das roupas espalhadas pelo chão. Ela queria lembrar para sempre do modo como o gorro voou pelo quarto, e como os pedaços de papéis dentro dele choveram sobre o chão. Ela queria até mesmo recordar do horário que marcava o relógio na cabeceira.

Ela se encontrava em um estado de graça, tão feliz que chegava a ser ridículo. Ela jamais pensou que fosse possível sentir-se daquele jeito.

No instante em que a voz estrondosa de Emmett ecoou pelo apartamento, o coração dela começou a martelar furiosamente com a simples menção do nome de Edward, e ao correr para fora do quarto e vê-lo parado ao lado da porta, ela quase soltou gritinhos. Ela sentira-se incrivelmente eufórica; como se eles não se vissem há meses, ao invés de apenas três dias.

Embora tenha conseguido conter o gritinho fino e histérico, o seu corpo, por outro lado, tinha sido algo que ela não conseguira conter - o que a fez atacar Edward. Ela nunca se sentira mais em paz ou confortável do que naquele momento em que seu corpo colidiu com o dele.

Fora uma sensação tão certa, tão perfeita. Mesmo com o terno e a gravata, ela ainda conseguiu sentir todo o corpo dele sob suas mãos, e quando o braço dele contornou sua cintura, o calor gerado tinha sido delicioso. E para completar, ouvi-lo dizendo que tinha sentido saudades tanto quanto ela sentiu fez seu coração alçar vôo.

Aquele momento tinha sido tão bonito, e parecera tão certo - até o momento em que Emmett soltou a bomba, revelando que sabia do jogo deles.

"Então, você não vai me falar o preço desse colar, vai?" Bella perguntou enquanto delicadamente traçava a jóia com os dedos, repetidas vezes. Ela podia sentir o olhar de Edward sobre ela enquanto brincava com o cordão.

"Não," ele provocou, cutucando a lateral de sua cintura.

"Por que não? Eu não ligo para isso. Quer dizer, não do jeito que a maioria das mulheres liga. Você sabe que não devia gastar tanto dinheiro comigo. Poxa, isso é da Tiffany's! É caro. Só me diga, por favor," ela implorou e Edward riu, balançando a cabeça.

"Nunca."

"Eu posso simplesmente procurar na internet," ela argumentou como uma criança petulante, e Edward apenas riu ainda mais. E ela procuraria, como prometeu a si mesma. Ela tinha que saber o quanto Edward havia gastado naquilo. Era absolutamente lindo, e no entanto, ela não fazia ideia do que aquele pingente significava. Mas verdade seja dita: caso ela realmente quisesse decifrar o significado, seu palpite seria de que Edward havia lhe dado a chave para o coração dele. Ela não via possibilidades de aquilo ser verdade, porém, tendo em vista o fato de que ele era apenas seu melhor amigo.

"Vá em frente. Procure, eu não me importo. Apenas tenha em mente que eu gastaria muito mais por você, se ao menos você não fosse tão teimosa sobre esse assunto," ele retorquiu e Bella bateu, de brincadeira, em seu braço.

"Eu não sou teimosa."

"É sim. Como uma mula empacada."

"Vai se foder, Edward."

"Você acabou de fazer isso, meu bem. Acabou de fazer."

"Agh!" ela grunhiu, tentando se afastar dele, mas Edward a segurou mais forte contra ele, o rosto dela agora escondido em seu peito.

"Então, quando foi que Emmett contou que sabia sobre o nosso jogo?" perguntou ela, erguendo a cabeça de cima do peito nu de Edward, para olhar seu rosto. Ela viu quando uma pequena onda de tristeza passou pela expressão dele antes daquele sorrisinho torto que ela tanto amava surgir.

"Ontem," ele respondeu, retirando uma mecha de cabelo grudada na testa dela. Ele estava a fitando, e Bella não conseguiu conter o rubor. Havia tanta intensidade quando ele olhava para ela; sempre teve, mas agora era diferente, a sensação proporcionada era outra.

"Sério? E o que ele disse?"

Edward riu e acariciou a bochecha dela, sorrindo largamente quando Bella começou a corar novamente.

"Eu amo quando você faz isso," ele murmurou, apenas contribuindo para aumentar o rubor.

"Pare com isso," ela choramingou, tirando a mão dele de seu rosto. "Agora responda a minha pergunta. O que ele falou?" Edward bufou, e o ar quente de sua boca varreu pelo rosto de Bella, fazendo-a se contorcer sob ele.

"Ele me disse que Rosalie contou a ele sobre nós dois. Foi só isso."

"Ah, eu estava esperando uma reação bem mais... _explosiva_ vinda de Emmett," ela respondeu, quase decepcionada, e Edward soltou uma risada, enquanto brincava com as pontas do cabelo de Bella. Ela sentiu-se envergonhada nessa hora, pois só conseguia pensar que seu cabelo provavelmente parecia horrível e que estaria todo embaraçado. Ela ficou tensa sob o toque de Edward.

"Você está linda," Edward comentou, fazendo Bella enrubescer. Mais uma vez, as costas das mãos de Edward encontraram-se sobre o cor de rosa que coloria as maçãs do rosto dela. Em um murmúrio, Bella o ouviu sussurrando "amor".

"Sabe," começou Bella, e sua mão acariciou a bochecha de Edward. "Acho que nunca vi você corar."

Ele sorriu e pôs uma mão sobre a mão dela.

"Tenho certeza que já viu," ele explicou, traçando com um dedo o nome dele nas costas da mão de Bella.

"Não," ela argumentou, "Nunca vi. O que faz Edward Cullen corar? O que te deixaria sem graça?"

"Poucas coisas," ele riu, enquanto Bella erguia-se para sentar na cama.

"Me fala, vai," pediu ela, sua voz implorando. "Isso não é justo. Você certamente fica adorável todo coradinho," ela fez um beicinho e Edward puxou aquele lábio inferior com seus dedos, trazendo-a para mais perto.

"E daí?" questionou, mudando a posição dos dois. Ele agora estava pairando sobre ela, de joelhos, e ela pôde senti-lo contra sua coxa, ereto e quente. Ele sorriu ao olhar todo o corpo dela de cima a baixo.

"Edward, o que está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, tentando mover-se para longe, mas foi impedida quando ele pegou os braços dela e prendeu-os acima da cabeça dela, unindo os pulsos ao segurá-los com um braço seu. A sua mão livre, ele pôs firmemente sobre o rosto dela, e Bella mordeu o lábio tentando não corar, mas não conseguiu evitar. Esse homem - ninguém menos que seu melhor amigo - estava sendo a causa daquela reação.

"Eu realmente amo vo...quando você faz isso," Edward falou, tentando disfarçar uma palavra que Bella não conseguiu distinguir.

"Eu odeio ficar corada o tempo todo. Isso faz com que todos saibam o quanto eles estão me afetando."

"É exatamente por isso que eu amo," ele sussurrou, inclinando-se para sussurrar uma outra coisa na orelha dela. "Eu adoro provocar uma reação em você. Tenho certeza que você também consegue sentir o efeito que tem sobre mim," ele provocou, roçando sua ereção contra ela e mordendo seu local favorito, o lóbulo da orelha dela.

"Edward," ela gemeu, seus braços agora livres para rapidamente entrelaçar as mãos nos cabelos dele. Os cabelos não estavam mais com aquela textura macia de quando ele havia chegado. Agora o cabelo de Edward estava suado e grudava na testa, mas era ótimo saber que ela tinha sido a responsável por isso.

"Bella," chamou ele ao começar a morder a base do pescoço dela. Eram apenas pequenas mordiscadas que não deixariam marcas, porém eram suficientes para beliscarem o local. Bella começou a gostar, no entanto, quando passou a elevar os quadris de encontro aos de Edward. Havia uma pequena voz, no fundo de sua mente, que repetia que hoje era domingo, e que eles estavam quebrando as regras, porém Bella só conseguia pensar: _mas e daí? Nós já quebramos regras demais para nos importarmos à essa altura!_

"Você não vai tentar me impedir?" Edward provocou, iniciando suas lambidas na parte de baixo de um dos seios dela.

Bella balançou a cabeça avidamente, antes de se levantar, utilizando o aperto no pescoço dele como suporte. Ela se aproveitou do equilíbrio inesperado, e tratou de trocar a posição deles na cama, portanto agora ela se encontrava deitada sobre ele.

"Fodam-se as regras," ela grunhiu, rebolando os quadris sobre os dele, gemendo ao entrar em contato com aquele membro já completamente endurecido.

"Todas elas?" Edward perguntou, otimista, e sentou-se para abraçar a cintura de Bella.

Bella engoliu em seco ao encarar os olhos de seu melhor amigo, vendo como um espelho os sentimentos de esperança e desejo dentro deles. Lentamente, Bella inspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ela podia ouvir a respiração rápida e superficial de ambos.

Edward queria beijá-la, isso era algo que ela via no rosto dele, e ela seria uma tremenda mentirosa se negasse que queria beijá-lo de volta; ela queria e _muito_. Era o medo do que pudesse vir a acontecer, o receio do que poderia mudar que estava a impedindo de inclinar-se para frente e apenas lhe dar um beijo. Ela conseguia sentir Edward sob seu corpo, os quadris dele alinhados com os dela, os braços dele envolvendo sua cintura de modo protetor, e os olhos dele queimando sua face.

Ao abrir seus próprios olhos, ela viu exatamente aquilo que já esperava. Edward estava a encarando intensamente, esperando por uma resposta sua. Seus olhos estavam franzidos, apontados diretamente para ela, e seus lábios estavam calados. Ele moveu o centro de sua sobrancelha, como quem diz "Então...?" e, de repente, Bella sentiu-se nauseada.

As borboletas em seu estômago estavam revoando freneticamente; o coração dela acelerou para mil batimentos por minuto, como se ela tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Em sua mente, a palavra "_não"_ era repetida como um grito de guerra, mas isso passou despercebido.

"Todas as regras," ela respondeu, em uma voz baixa, e Edward arregalou os olhos para aquelas palavras.

"Tem certeza?" ele perguntou, enquanto Bella erguia-se e alinhava seu quadril sobre a ereção de Edward, pensando consigo: _isso parece tão certo_.

Lentamente sentando-se e deslizando Edward para dentro de si, ela assentiu a cabeça, e ambos finalmente gemeram com a sensação.

"Edward," ela lamuriou o nome, enquanto ele a ajudava a erguer os quadris, para lentamente trazê-la de volta a seu colo.

"Bella," ele respondeu. Ambos, então, formaram um ritmo lento. As costas de Bella arqueavam-se enquanto eles moviam em conjunto, vagarosamente, para cima e para baixo, Edward direcionando-a com uma mão na lombar de Bella. Sua outra mão estava espalmada sobre o peito dela. As mãos de Bella permaneceram sobre a cama para dar-lhe equilíbrio e ajudar em seus movimentos.

"Bella," ele chamou mais uma vez. Ela se encontrava perdida na sensação daqueles lânguidos movimentos, e levou alguns segundos para se dar conta de que Edward havia chamado seu nome.

"Sim?" ela gemeu, e Edward trouxe o corpo dela para mais perto.

"Posso te beijar? Não... foda-se, eu _vou_ te beijar!" ele declarou, começando a erguer seus quadris com mais rapidez, e Bella começava a fazer o mesmo em sua posição de cavalgada.

"Sim," gemeu ela, levantando a mão e agarrando o cabelo da nuca de Edward, usando-o para trazer seu rosto mais perto do dele.

Com os lábios mal se tocando, Edward sussurrou o nome dela, e Bella respondeu com o dele.

"Muito longe," ele murmurou e ela concordou, antes de os lábios dele pressionarem-se levemente contra os dela.

Se Bella achava que sentir-se segura no abraço de Edward era mágico, então o beijo dele era como um coral de aleluia ou água fresca no deserto - era melhor até mesmo do que qualquer orgasmo que os dois já dividiram.

Foi um beijo lento, suas bocas mal se moveram umas contra as outras, enquanto ambos sentiam prazer com a maciez dos lábios. Ao se afastarem, Bella continuou a subir e descer sobre Edward, devagar, e ele continuou a levantar o quadril na mesma velocidade.

Eles apenas ficaram a se entreolhar, mantendo suas testas coladas, crescendo a rapidez dos movimentos. Suas respirações estavam erráticas, porém fluíam em uníssono.

"Quase lá," Bella sussurrou, sua boca a apenas alguns milímetros longe da de Edward. Ele assentiu, concordando, ao aumentar a velocidade de suas investidas para sincronizar-se aos movimentos frenéticos de Bella. Ele passou uma mão por todo o tórax dela, deslizando facilmente pelo corpo molhado de suor, seguindo até seu clitóris. Ele esfregou o monte de nervos vigorosamente, combinando com os movimentos dos quadris deles.

Os gemidos de Bella ficaram cada vez mais desesperados ao se aproximar de seu clímax, e quando sentiu a familiar onda elétrica percorrendo-a dos pés à cabeça, ela atacou a boca de Edward. Bella o beijou com toda a força de seu ser enquanto chegava ao orgasmo, pequenas fagulhas de luz explodindo por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas. Ela praticamente podia ouvir anjos cantando.

Edward respondeu de forma igualmente intensa, deslizando a língua para dentro da boca de Bella, sentindo aquele sabor pela primeira vez após quase quinze anos.

Fazia muito tempo desde o último beijo deles, mas a sensação continuava a mesma, como Bella pensou ao descer de sua onda orgástica. Ela teve a mesma sensação de extrema felicidade que sentiu quando tinha onze anos e ganhou seu primeiro beijo.

_Engraçado_, Bella pensou. Edward tinha sido seu primeiro beijo.

* * *

**N/T: **Bom, agora eles se beijaram, finalmente, e não tem mais volta. O que acharam?

Meninas, recebi algumas reviews preocupadas que eu teria abandonado a tradução, mas eu vou repetir o que já disse aqui: **não, eu não abandonaria uma fic**! Se eu me comprometi, eu cumpro.  
O problema é que eu estou no 5º período da faculdade, as responsablidades aumentam, além das atividades extra-curriculares... ou seja, o meu tempo livre é curto, e eu tenho que dividí-lo em mil e me virar pra traduzir sozinha, por isso a demora. Me desculpem mesmo pelos atrasos, eu sei como é chato, mas tem que ser assim! ;)

Uma dica: como muitas leitoras deixam reviews anônimas, e isso impossibilita que eu responda às dúvidas, quando estas surgirem dêem uma olhada lá no **tópico do orkut**, pq eu to sempre lá avisando como anda a tradução dos capítulos e quando irei postá-los. Aqui - http:/orkut(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/Main#CommMsgs?cmm=53497769&tid=5428055960395799044&na=1&nst=1

Ufa, falei demais! Lembrem das **reviews**, por favor!  
Beijos.


	27. Cap 25: Precisamos conversar

**Capítulo Vinte e Cinco:**** Precisamos conversar...**

Enquanto Edward dormia, Bella observava seu peitoral musculoso subindo e descendo a cada vez que respirava. Ela viu as pálpebras dele tremendo enquanto algum sonho passava por sua mente. Ele parecia tão calmo e sereno. Seus lábios estavam formando aquele quase biquinho, como acontecia sempre que ele dormia; ele sempre parecia estar à espera de um beijo. Mechas de seu cabelo curto se espalhavam contra o travesseiro, o tom de terra acobreada contrastando lindamente com o azul Royal da fronha.

Pequenos feixes da claridade da tarde traspassavam pela persiana e pintavam suaves linhas de luz no ombro de Edward. Bella inclinou-se para distribuir beijos por aquelas linhas.

Ela vagou suas mãos através das mechas macias de cabelo que estavam ao seu alcance. O cabelo dele estava grudento por conta do suor já seco, e no entanto, continuava com um cheiro suavemente doce, misturado com apenas uma pitada do cheiro denso e masculino que só Edward tinha. Era um cheiro com que Bella havia se acostumado desde quando eram pequenos.

Ele estava extremamente bonito. Era realmente venerável, e Bella não acreditava que nunca havia reparado na beleza dele, depois de todos esses anos. Não era como se ela não soubesse que o melhor amigo era atraente - quer dizer, a todo o momento as mulheres jogavam-se a seus pés, poxa! Era difícil não notar os olhares de inveja que ela recebia sempre que os dois saíam juntos. Estava na cara que Edward era atraente, porém ela jamais tinha parado para _realmente_ olhar para o homem que era seu melhor amigo há mais de vinte anos.

Ele havia sido uma gracinha quando criança. Tinha aquele cabelo bagunçado que jamais conseguira domar, e o sorriso mais fofo, que Bella até hoje nunca achou igual em nenhum garotinho. Mesmo quando colocou aparelho nos dentes, seu sorriso permanecera radiante. Todas as meninas da turma perguntavam a ela sobre Edward, rindo feito bobas, sem parar, enquanto enrolavam os cabelos nos dedos e tagarelavam sobre ele. Bella simplesmente revirava os olhos para as tentativas delas, e depois fazia piada sobre elas com Edward em sua casa, enquanto assistiam desenho animado.

No ensino médio, tinha sido evidente que Edward era atraente. Ele alcançara seu estirão de crescimento aos 15 anos, e de uma hora para outra ele estava maior que Bella. Ele desenvolvera mais músculos aos 16 durante o verão, antes do segundo ano, e havia perdido as bochechas de criança que Bella carregara até a faculdade. O rosto dele havia perdido o formato arredondado fofinho de antes e tinha ficado mais anguloso, mais masculino, e mais bonito.

Ele se tornara um homem, e mesmo assim Bella não enxergara isso. Ela apenas via Edward, seu melhor amigo, o garoto que roubava sorvete da geladeira com ela. Ele era o menino que tinha pedalado todo o caminho até a casa dela, de bicicleta, para comemorar o aniversário com ela, por causa de uma promessa boba que fizeram quando mais novos. Ele era o menino que a fez sorrir quando partiram seu coração pela primeira vez, e o menino que conseguia fazer o seu dia muito melhor com uma simples piada entre eles.

Mas agora Edward era o homem pelo qual Bella havia se apaixonado. Não havia indecisões ou poréns sobre isso. Ela estava sinceramente, enlouquecidamente e profundamente apaixonada pelo homem ao seu lado. Estava caidíssima de amores pelo homem que esteve presente em sua vida nas últimas duas décadas. E para piorar as coisas, o belo homem que dormia ao lado não fazia a menor ideia dos conflitos que Bella estava enfrentando. Ele não tinha ideia da maneira como o coração dela se enchia e explodia sempre que ele simplesmente sorria para ela. Ele não fazia ideia de como o corpo dela fervilhava sempre que ele acariciava sua bochecha ou mordiscava sua orelha.

Ele não fazia a mínima ideia do quanto ela estava apaixonada por ele, e o pior de tudo era que ela tinha o bom senso de saber que seu amor não era correspondido. Edward, obviamente, ainda a enxergava como a garotinha que um dia juntara cupons da caixa de cereal para lhe dar a camisa do _Speed Racer_ que ele tanto queria aos sete anos. Ele ainda a via como a menina de onze anos de idade que não fazia nem ideia de como beijá-lo na festa de Eric Yorkie. Ele ainda a enxergava como a garota de catorze anos que teve que ser resgatada por ele, pois era ingênua demais para notar as segundas intenções de um veterano mais velho. Ele ainda a via como sua melhor amiga, apenas.

E isso a destruía.

Ela sentiu lágrimas acumulando em seus olhos e um familiar nó na garganta formando-se enquanto ela refletia sobre o assunto. Seus dedos tremiam ao brincar com o cabelo de Edward, algumas lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo por suas bochechas lentamente.

Bella suspirou, perdida em pensamentos, sua respiração tornando-se entrecortada conforme as lágrimas aumentavam. Seus olhos vagaram para a linha angular do maxilar dele, sua mão seguindo seus olhos até seus dedos encontrarem os lábios de Edward. Aqueles lábios que pareceram tão macios e suculentos quando a beijaram. O beijo foi lindo, e superou qualquer expectativa sua, porém esse beijo havia mudado tudo - e isso era a última coisa que ela precisava. Eles não podiam se beijar novamente; iria doer demais dentro dela saber que aquilo não significava nada para ele.

Ela continuava sendo apenas a melhor amiga dele. Por que Edward se contentaria em ficar com ela, quando ele podia ter alguém muito melhor?

As lágrimas pararam, mas sua respiração continuou desregulada, e Bella decidiu se levantar e pegar água. Ela juntou as roupas do chão e as vestiu. O balançar da cama e a movimentação dela fizeram Edward despertar.

"Aonde você vai?" ele perguntou, sentando-se devagar na cama. Ele esfregou os olhos rapidamente, tentado ajustar-se à luz. Ele havia adormecido há um pouco mais de uma hora, apenas.

"Vou pegar um copo d'água," Bella respondeu, soltando um arfar entrecortado enquanto tentava conter suas emoções.

"Esteve chorando?" Edward perguntou, sua voz envolta em preocupação. Rapidamente, ele saiu da cama, sem se importar que ainda estivesse nu e andou até Bella. Ele pegou o rosto dela entre suas mãos e a olhou profundamente nos olhos. A sinceridade que Bella viu ali apenas a fez chorar e soluçar ainda mais.

"Bella, o que está errado?" ele perguntou, puxando Bella para um abraço apertado.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Edward."

Edward se afastou de Bella e simplesmente a encarou.

"Essas palavras nunca trazem nada bom, Bells."

"Eu sei," respondeu ela, sorrindo emocionada para o apelido de infância e observando Edward andar para trás até sentar-se na cama. Ele indicou o local ao lado dele e com um gesto a chamou para sentar.

"Sobre o quê que nós temos que conversar?" ele indagou, nervosismo e medo ressoando em sua voz. Bella sentiu seu coração partindo ao meio em seu peito. _Chegou a hora_, ela pensou. _Estou prestes a matar vinte anos de amizade. Irei perder a pessoa mais importante da minha vida._

"Nós dois. Precisamos conversar sobre nós dois."

* * *

**N/t: **Eu sei, eu sei, esse capítulo é minúsculo. Mas o próximo compensará!

Sintam-se à vontade para clicar nesse botãozinho aqui em baixo chamado **Review** ;)

Beijos!


	28. Cap 26: K é de Karma

_"Às vezes, a sorte lhe sorri."_

_- Bella Swan, Capítulo 5, __**Trapaça**__. Lua Nova, Stephenie Meyer

* * *

_

**Capítulo Vinte e Seis:**** K é de Karma**

_Pedras e estacas podem quebrar os meus ossos, mas palavras jamais irão me ferir._ Edward sequer conseguia começar a contar quantas vezes estas palavras haviam saído de sua boca ao longo de sua vida, nem quantas vezes Bella as tinha dito. Para cada pequeno insulto que ele e Bella despejavam um sobre o outro - como quando ele caçoara do pijama engraçado dela, ou quando um bigodinho começara a crescer em Edward -, as palavras eram rapidamente gritadas, esbravejadas, proferidas, ou o que fosse cabível, mas logo em seguida eles começariam a rir da situação.

Insultos eram sempre jogados para lá e para cá quando Edward e Bella eram menores. Não era de se estranhar quando um chamava o outro de "mané" ou quando xingavam-se simultaneamente, berrando sobre como o outro era "o mais idiota do universo" e coisas do mesmo gênero. Porém quando eram crianças, as palavras jamais tinham muito peso, eram apenas pequenos xingamentos triviais, e mesmo quando passavam dos limites e tornavam-se muito pessoais, tais insultos continuavam sendo apenas atritos de implicância infantis.

Quando pequenos, Emmett sempre era aquele que levava os insultos longe demais. No ensino fundamental, ele adorava falar besteiras, como quando espalhou a história de que Edward ainda fazia xixi na cama aos dez anos, mesmo isso sendo mentira. Quando era a vez de implicar com Bella, Emmett sempre pegava no pé por Bella não interagir com outras crianças, chegando até mesmo a chamá-la de "excluída e anti-social" - mesmo que aos sete anos suas palavras tivessem sido "Bella tem pereba, e é por isso que ninguém fala com ela".

Ao ficarem mais velhos, Emmett começou a implicar com eles por causa da relação próxima que os dois tinham. Ele fazia comentários chulos, geralmente ganhando olhares tortos dos outros colegas, pois afinal todos sabiam que Edward e Bella eram apenas amigos. Os amigos riam e descartavam as insinuações, sabendo muito bem que o boato de Emmett, sobre Edward e Bella estarem "afogando o ganso", era mais falso do que os peitos de uma estrela pornô.

Apesar disso, sempre existiu uma pessoa que achava que os dois terminariam juntos: Angela Weber. Inúmeras vezes, ela fizera comentários sobre como eles foram feitos um para o outro, e como eles tinham sido unidos pelo destino, e que estava tudo escrito nas estrelas. Ela comentava sobre como eles, durante uma conversa, conseguiam terminar as frases um do outro, pois sabiam exatamente o que o outro estava pensando só pelo olhar. Quando os dois batiam o pé e argumentavam com ela, explicando que todos os melhores amigos eram capazes disso, Angela balançava a cabeça, rolava os olhos, e dizia que eles estavam apenas lutando contra a roda da fortuna.

Quando Angela ouviu a história de como eles haviam se conhecido no supermercado, ela gargalhou e ainda gritou: "Eu disse! É o destino!". Edward jamais se esqueceu da expressão no rosto de Angela enquanto ela falava: "Isso é o destino, é o karma de vocês. Esse tipo de coisa não acontece por acaso. Vocês estão predestinados a ficarem juntos, pra sempre."

Tais palavras volta e meia ecoavam na mente de Edward, mas ele nunca tinha dado muita importância a elas até agora, enquanto via Bella chorando do outro lado do quarto.

_"Precisamos conversar."_

Edward ficou repetindo as duas palavras em sua cabeça ao cambalear de volta para a cama. Em toda sua vida, ele nunca ouvira duas palavras que soassem tão intimidantes e ameaçadoras. Em sua mente, ele as ouvia como uma sinfonia assustadora, com violinos ensurdecedores e um órgão poderoso, enquanto via Bella lenta e timidamente caminhando para sentar-se ao lado dele.

_"Precisamos conversar sobre nós dois."_

Sua mente estava a mil por hora ao sentar-se no colchão macio. Ele nem sabia como começar a avaliar todas as possibilidades que a conversa prometia, nem as direções que poderia tomar, e o que seria dito. Ele imaginava duas coisas apenas, e nenhuma delas era boa. Nenhuma delas envolvia, nem remotamente, uma conclusão feliz. _O fim_, era tudo que Edward conseguia pensar. _Isso é o fim_, ele ficava pensando. _Eu a perdi para sempre_.

A tensão dentro do quarto estava pesada demais, quase palpável; era sufocante, e Edward sabia que aquilo não estava afetando somente a ele. A tensão pairava densa no ar e mexia com Edward de uma maneira que ele não conseguia descrever. Parecia quase como se uma nuvem carregada estivesse parada sobre suas cabeças.

Ele jamais se sentiu tão nervoso assim. Ele sequer se lembrava de alguma ocasião em sua vida que chegasse perto desse nível de ansiedade que sentia nesse instante. Nem mesmo quando estava a caminho de casa, há pouco tempo, tinha sido tão ruim quanto agora - mas ele sabia que não estava sozinho nessa. Ele podia ver o nervosismo transpirando dos poros de Bella, também.

Todos os nervos dele estavam em alerta, as sinapses disparando agitadas. Cada parte de seu corpo tomava vida própria; cada parte tremia à sua maneira. Suas mãos tremiam em seu colo, sua perna esquerda balançava inquieta, incontrolável. Havia um nó em sua garganta, e ele sabia que a qualquer momento ele poderia debruçar-se e vomitar no chão. Seria uma forma de diluir toda a dor, todo o nervosismo, mas isso não o deixaria mais calmo.

Ele deu uma olhada em seu próprio corpo, e sequer se abalou com o fato de ainda estar nu, enquanto Bella vestia uma regata de alças finas e a cueca feminina que ela usava quando ele chegou, mais cedo. Foi então que ele se deu conta de que mal ele havia chegado em casa, fazia apenas algumas horas, e a merda já tinha sido jogada no ventilador.

Ele reparou que mesmo agora, parecendo a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, Bella estava deslumbrante. Seu cabelo estava emaranhado, um sinal certeiro de que os dedos dele recentemente estiveram entre as macias mechas onduladas; seu rosto estava ruborizado e sua postura estava horrível. Seus ombros estavam curvados para frente, como se ela quisesse esconder-se do mundo, desolada. Mas apesar de tudo, ela ainda parecia incrivelmente linda para ele.

Durante cinco minutos, os dois ficaram apenas se entreolhando, ou desviando o olhar pra qualquer lugar quando reparavam que o outro também o olhava. No momento em que sabiam que tinham sido pegos, seus olhos rapidamente desviavam para uma peça da mobília ou, no caso de Edward, para a camiseta do Mariner descartada sobre sua cômoda. Ele se perguntou se Bella havia usado a blusa enquanto ele esteve fora, e por um breve momento um sorriso saudoso brincou por seus lábios ao lembrar-se da larga camiseta azul marinho cobrindo o torso de Bella.

Nas poucas vezes em que Edward realmente olhou para Bella sem que ela soubesse, ele pôde ver a trepidação em seus olhos - e ele conhecia muito bem aquela expressão: ela estava nervosa demais.

Seu instinto natural era de ir acalmá-la, perguntar o que estava errado, de abraçá-la e fazer tudo melhorar; fazê-la rir, fazê-la esquecer da conversa que eles teriam que ter, mas ele sabia que não podia. Ele era o motivo de tanto tormento e preocupação estampados no rosto dela. Ele era a razão de seu sofrimento.

E isso estava o matando.

"O que tem a gente?" Edward perguntou, finalmente reunindo coragem suficiente, engolindo os nervos o melhor que podia. A repentina invasão de som em meio ao silêncio absoluto do quarto assustou Bella.

Mais uma vez, o instinto de confortá-la veio à tona, porém novamente ele não podia fazer nada. Isso também tinha sido culpa sua.

"Bella, por favor, fale alguma coisa," Edward implorou, enquanto ela permanecia estática, lágrimas silenciosas rolando por suas bochechas. Por um momento, ele assistiu, em transe, uma lágrima descer até o queixo dela, dependurar e cair em sua coxa.

"Não sei o que dizer... por onde começar," ela sussurrou, e o aperto no peito de Edward pulsou e expandiu-se.

"Não tenha pressa," Edward balbuciou, sentindo-se desconfortável consigo mesmo. Era quase como se seu corpo todo pinicasse de desconforto. Ele inclinou-se para a borda de sua cama e pegou sua cueca do chão, vestindo-a em seguida.

"Nós..." Bella começou, parando ao ver o olhar apreensivo de Edward. Ela deixou escapar um soluço de choro, e dessa vez Edward mandou a precaução para o espaço e pegou a mão dela. Com seu dedão, ele acariciou o topo de sua mão, sentindo os relevos dos nós dos dedos e a maciez da pele que ele tanto adorava.

"Nós o quê, Bells? O quê?" ele avidamente implorou, apertando a mão de Bella, e silenciosamente adorando a forma como ela apertou a dele de volta, tão forte quanto.

"Dói demais," ela confessou e Edward olhou para ela em choque. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela e isso o amedrontava. Ele sempre soube lidar bem com as emoções dela, porém agora ele estava confuso, especialmente porque agora isso tudo tinha a ver com ele.

"O quê dói, Bella? O quê? Você não me fala nada!" grunhiu ele, pondo-se de joelhos em frente a Bella, que permanecia sentada no pé na cama. Suas duas mãos agora se encontravam nas dele, e repousavam sobre seus joelhos. Edward engoliu em seco ao sentir a movimentação dos joelhos dela sob suas mãos. Estavam tremendo mais do que os dele.

"Isso aqui," ela respondeu, mexendo seus braços de forma que apontasse para ambos, mas jamais desentrelaçando suas mãos das dele. "Não podemos mais fazer _isso_, Edward, _esse joguinho_ estúpido. Nunca devíamos ter começado com essa brincadeira."

"Ok," ele sussurrou, ainda segurando as mãos de Bella, porém agora sentando-se sobre os calcanhares. "Mas me diga o por quê? Me dê um motivo legítimo para que a gente pare de jogar?" O aperto em seu peito pareceu crescer e repentinamente romper, de forma dolorosa. Edward sentiu-se como se seu mundo estivesse saindo de sua órbita. Ele não conseguiria parar. Ele precisava dela... dela por inteira. Ele necessitava poder acordar e ver o rosto de Bella, sentir o corpo dela contra o seu.

"Porque dói por dentro," Bella esbravejou, afastando-se de Edward, e levantou-se para andar até um canto do quarto. "Dói pra cacete, Edward. Eu não posso mais suportar isso."

Edward ergueu-se para rapidamente cruzar a cama e chegar até Bella. Segurando-a pelos ombros, ele a virou para encará-lo. Os braços de Bella contornavam seu próprio torso e Edward pegou nos bíceps dela, delicadamente, como se estivesse com medo de que ela fosse quebrar. O movimento fez com que os braços de Bella caíssem pela lateral de seu corpo.

"Bella? Por quê?" ele tentou arrancar alguma resposta dela ao murmurar gentilmente, falando em um sussurro que tudo ficaria bem, porém Bella o ignorou.

"Tudo _não vai_ ficar bem," ela gritou ao desprender-se dos braços de Edward. "Você não entende, Edward! É claro que não. Eu sabia que não entenderia."

"Entender o quê, Bella?" Edward perguntou, frustrado, puxando seus cabelos pelas raízes. "Não sei o que você está tentando dizer. Qual o motivo para acabarmos com esse jogo?"

"Porque é grandioso demais," ela admitiu, rendendo-se, sentando de volta na cama.

"O quê é grandioso demais, Bella? Você não está facilitando as coisas. Me deixe saber o que se passa."

Edward sentou-se novamente no chão em frente a Bella, mais uma vez pegando suas delicadas mãos.

"Eu não posso mais continuar com isso... Não posso mais acordar todos os dias sabendo que..." ela não aguentou prender o choro, e parou enquanto falava. Edward tentou acalmá-la ao gentilmente acariciar a mão dela.

"Você não pode acordar sabendo do quê, Bella? Me deixe saber o que está passando na sua cabeça, meu amor. Apenas me diga. Me fale qual é o problema."

Bella o fitou, seus olhos vermelhos de choro, e novamente sua cabeça caiu para frente quando uma nova onda de lágrimas e soluços tomou conta de seu pequeno corpo. Tudo isso era doloroso de assistir para Edward, pois ele se sentia de mãos atadas diante da situação. Era tudo culpa dele, e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer para impedir que aquelas lágrimas caíssem ou que a dor aumentasse.

"Não me chame disso," sussurrou ela, confrontando-o, e Edward tombou a cabeça de lado, confuso.

"Te chamar de quê, Bella?" ele perguntou, e Bella mais uma vez bufou.

"Mas é claro, você nem percebe que faz isso," ela murmurou, choramingando. "Não me chame de 'meu amor' se isso não tem o significado verdadeiro."

"Mas _é_ verdadeiro," ele argumentou e Bella bufou novamente.

"Não posso continuar nessa situação... Não dá mais pra acordar todos os dias e saber que quando toda essa aventura passar, nós vamos voltar a ser apenas amigos. E isso é tudo o que sempre seremos: apenas amigos. Não é?" ela murmurou baixo, mas Edward conseguiu ouvi-la.

"Apenas amigos," ele repetiu as palavras em voz alta, e imediatamente sentiu uma dor aguda em seu peito. Era quase insuportável. As duas palavras perfuraram seu coração como balas de um revólver.

"Sim, Edward," Bella respondeu, timidamente, e então o quarto ficou silencioso. Nenhum dos dois disse uma só palavra até que Edward engatinhou pelo chão para recolher os pedaços caídos de papel, colocando-os todos de volta no gorro. Agilmente, ele se levantou e andou até Bella, segurando o gorro a sua frente, e viu quando os olhos dela arregalaram de medo.

"Tire uma letra, Bella," Edward sussurrou, e ela sacudiu a cabeça, negando.

"Tire uma letra, Bella," ele repetiu, e novamente Bella balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez ela começara a chorar, o que levou Edward a ajoelhar à sua frente.

"Tire uma letra, amor."

"Não me chame de 'amor', Edward," Bella soluçou entre suas lágrimas.

"Por favor, tire uma, Bells," insistiu Edward, mexendo o gorro na direção dela, mas ela empurrou sua mão para longe.

"Não posso, Edward. Você não ouviu nada do que eu acabei de dizer? Não posso mais continuar jogando esse jogo imbecil."

Edward tombou a cabeça para baixo e olhou para Bella por sob os cílios por apenas um instante, antes de voltar seu olhar para o gorro de lã em suas mãos. Ele olhou de volta para Bella com um início de um sorriso e puxou um papel.

"Acho que agora é a minha vez," ele anunciou e o queixo de Bella caiu.

"Edward! Não dá mais-" ela começou a dizer mas foi interrompida pelos lábios de Edward. Ele se ergueu, segurou o rosto dela pelas bochechas e deixou um beijo casto em seus lábios. A intenção inicial dele era de dar-lhe um beijo profundo, porém Bella o empurrou bruscamente.

"Por que me magoar desse jeito?" Bella perguntou e Edward balançou a cabeça.

"Bella, você, sinceramente, acha que eu não sinto tudo isso igual a você? Você realmente pensa que meu coração é tão frio assim? Isso já não é mais um jogo pra mim; deixou de ser há algum tempo. Será que você não percebeu? Eu tentei romper com cada uma das suas regras o mais cedo que pude. Bella Swan, eu te amo," Edward confessou olhando diretamente para ela, e viu quando uma luz piscou em seus olhos arregalados.

"O quê?" ela perguntou, sem fôlego.

"Eu te amo, Bells."

"Isso é sério?"

"Você realmente, _sinceramente_, precisa questionar isso?"

Edward viu um mínimo traço de um sorriso ensaiar uma aparição nos cantos dos lábios de Bella. Os olhos dela começaram a clarear e sua respiração começou a sair em um ritmo mais estável.

"Mas, e agora?" ela perguntou e Edward sorriu brilhantemente para ela, embora houvesse uma pontinha de dor por trás do sorriso. Ele fizera sua confissão, mas Bella não lhe retribuiu. É verdade, ele compreendia que Bella havia confessado querer mais do que uma pura relação de amizade, porém ela não tinha dito que também o amava. Seu palpite era de que ela de fato o amava, mas ele queria ouvir isso vindo da boca de Bella, por mais egoísta que parecesse.

"Não sei, mas a gente continua o jogo até o fim, e depois vemos no que dá daí pra frente."

"Eu acho que você só quer continuar a fazer 'safadezas' comigo," Bella provocou, citando o comentário que Emmett fizera. Edward riu e sentou ao lado de Bella, colocando um braço em volta dela. Ele estava contente por ela estar sentindo-se melhor, mas Edward não conseguia evitar o sentimento amargo por não ouvir um "eu te amo" de volta. Ele não queria pressioná-la nem parecer carente pedindo que ela falasse as palavras, portanto ele ficou quieto e agiu como se estivesse tudo bem - afinal, parando para pensar, as coisas realmente meio que estavam bem.

"E você pode me julgar? Agora eu fiquei acostumado a ter sexo maravilhoso toda hora. É tudo culpa sua, sabe?" ele brincou e Bella riu. Edward estava contente por dentro; era bom saber que as coisas estavam indo como sempre foram, mesmo que não completamente.

"Mas agora falando sério, Edward. Aonde que isso nos deixa? O que nós somos, agora?"

"Nós somos dois amigos que tem sido idiotas demais por não enxergar o que estava bem debaixo de nossos narizes pelos últimos vinte anos...?" ele explicou, porém pareceu mais uma pergunta do que uma afirmação.

"Mas, o que faremos agora?"

"Eu não sei," Edward respondeu. "Vamos apenas esperar para ver aonde tudo isso vai nos levar. Além do mais, eu tenho esse adorável papelzinho aqui que promete trazer muita diversão," ele insinuou, mexendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. O clima dentro do quarto estava bem mais leve agora, mas ainda havia uma pitada de tensão no ar, a qual Edward estava lentamente tentando dissolver.

"Então realmente vamos dar continuidade ao jogo?" Bella virou o rosto de frente para ele, e Edward assentiu. "Vamos permanecer dentro das regras?"

"Que regras?" Edward respondeu, presunçoso. "Você mesma disse 'fodam-se as regras', e se bem me lembro, você disse 'todas as regras'."

"Eu sabia que isso iria se voltar contra mim de alguma forma," Bella riu, seus olhos já não mais vermelhos, e Edward sorriu ao ouvir a risada dela, mesmo ainda estando chateado consigo mesmo.

"Você quer que as coisas voltem a ser como eram no início da jogo?"

"Não!" Bella rapidamente respondeu. "Não, jamais."

"Ainda bem, porque aquela regra que proibia beijos estava me matando. Você nem faz ideia," Edward gemeu, enquanto se inclinava para tragar Bella para um beijo doce.

"A mim também," murmurou ela contra os lábios dele, seus dedos entrelaçando nos cabelos dele.

"Qual letra você tirou?" ela perguntou, interrompendo o beijo.

"K," ele respondeu, encarando-a nos olhos. "Apesar de que, para ser sincero, K na verdade é a sua letra, já que estamos na sua rodada."

"Bem, então acho que fico com o K. Eu já sei até o que quero fazer," ela riu e o coração de Edward palpitou uma vez. Bella estava feliz, ou pelo menos era o que parecia, e por enquanto ele faria de tudo para mantê-la assim. Ele não queria mais vê-la sofrendo - nunca mais -, fosse ele capaz de prevenir isso.

"Bom, e aí?" ele indagou, e Bella subiu em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado e o empurrando pelos ombros. Ele deitou-se na cama, olhando para ela e sorrindo. Era tudo o que ele podia desejar. Tudo isso era o seu destino, o seu karma, e era lindo demais.

Bella não disse nada, mas removeu o cabelo que caía nos olhos de Edward, e se inclinou para beijar sua testa. Em seguida, ela desceu os lábios até sua bochecha e por toda a extensão de seu maxilar, até finalmente beijá-lo na boca.

"Isso," ela respondeu contra seus lábios. "Isso é tudo que eu quero fazer." Edward sorriu, trazendo-a para perto, fechando seus braços em torno da cintura dela e a abraçando apertado enquanto eles se beijavam.

E foi apenas isso que eles fizeram pelo resto do dia. Ficaram se beijando como um casal adolescente do ensino médio que eram medrosos demais para dar o próximo passo na relação. Quando Edward refletiu sobre isso, ele concluiu que a descrição era bastante cabível para a atual situação deles.

Ele sabia que devia estar preocupado com o caminho que o relacionamento deles tomaria. O que Bella e ele eram agora? Será que eles estavam em uma relação amorosa, eram namorados? Ou será que continuavam sendo apenas amigos, mas agora "com benefícios"? Ele não sabia responder.

Ele sabia que devia estar preocupado quanto aos sentimentos de Bella por ele - céus, ele deveria estar preocupado até com os _seus_ próprios sentimentos -, mas no entanto, nesse momento ele não estava se importando com nada disso enquanto os lábios de Bella mexiam contra os seus em gentis movimentos.

Esse momento era a perfeição, era tudo o que ele podia desejar e ia além.

_Às vezes, a sorte lhe sorri_, Edward pensou ao percorrer as mãos pela coluna de Bella, apavorado demais para parar de beijá-la, com medo de que essa pudesse ser a última vez, para sempre.

* * *

**N/T: **Estão vivas depois disso? Eu falei que ia valer à pena esperar!

Bom, só uma explicação "técnica" pra esclarecer possíveis dúvidas: a letra **K** é para **Karma**, mas na história original é _também_ para **Kiss**, ou beijo/beijar, que foi a atividade que a Bella escolheu para a rodada dela. Na verdade, o nome do capítulo em inglês é "K is for Kismet", palavra que aparece naquela frase de Lua Nova lá no início, originalmente: "Sometimes, kismet happens". Kismet significa destino, mas adaptei para Karma, que no fim passa a mesma ideia, né?

Lembrem-se das **reviews**! ;)

Beijos e até o próximo!


	29. Cap 27: Fins estranhos e Novos começos

**Capítulo Vinte e Sete:**** Fins Estranhos e Novos Começos**

Bella acordou na manhã de segunda-feira com o som distante do despertador de seu celular. O ruído familiar tocava incessantemente do outro lado do apartamento, em seu quarto. Embora ela ouvisse apenas um bip ao longe, foi o suficiente para acordá-la. Edward, entretanto, não se afetou nem um pouco; ele continuou dormindo profundamente.

Bella levantou a cabeça para ver o relógio na cabeceira, por sobre o ombro de Edward. Era difícil se mover sem acordá-lo. Seu braço repousava pesado sobre os ombros dela, parecia um peso morto. Enquanto lia 6:05 em vermelho piscando na tela de LED do relógio, ela finalmente sentiu a pequena dormência em seus lábios.

Sua boca estava dolorida. A cada vez que respirava, pequenas fagulhas pulsavam e quando ela passava os dedos em seus lábios ou os fechavam, a dormência piorava. Ela sentia os lábios inchados da melhor forma possível, e podia imaginar qual era sua aparência.

Ela passara a tarde toda de ontem nos braços de Edward, beijando-o como uma mocinha que tinha acabado de receber o primeiro beijo. Era exatamente assim que ele se sentia. Ela estava revivendo a sensação de dar o primeiro beijo novamente. A cada beijo, a cada respiração, Bella sentia-se viva e muito amada. Ela não lembrava-se da última vez que fora beijada de tal maneira, e sequer recordava-se da última vez que passou um dia inteiro na cama, apenas beijando alguém e trocando carícias. Parecia incrivelmente juvenil, mas ela não se importava. Cada momento era mais glorioso que o outro.

E quando a noite caiu, Edward ainda continuou a cobrí-la de beijos, afastando-se da boca de Bella por um instante para beijar seu pescoço, antes de trilhar seus lábios molhados até chegar de volta à boca. Cada beijo parecia um novo começo. Cada um parecia diferente, e ao mesmo tempo igual; cada beijo era tão magnífico quanto o anterior. Nenhum era insignificante. Os beijinhos castos eram tão bonitos e doces quanto os longos e profundos. Os movimentos suaves eram tão espetaculares quanto os beijos rápidos e ávidos. Os lábios de Edward haviam moldado contra os dela de uma maneira que ela nunca achou ser possível.

A noite passada tinha sido maravilhosa, e seus sonhos tinham sido preenchidos com um replay de cada beijo compartilhado. A última coisa que ela queria era ter que acordar, porém o despertador tocou e perturbou tudo.

Ao se afastar de Edward, o rosto dela grudou-se ligeiramente no peito dele, que estava molhado com uma fina camada de suor após ter ficado com Bella deitada em cima a noite inteira. Bella não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que surgia lentamente em seu rosto enquanto sentava-se na cama. Sorrir havia doído, mas era praticamente impossível evitar que um sorriso aparecesse; era um largo e brilhante sorriso, composto de tanta alegria que ela podia só imaginar como aquilo pareceria para outras pessoas. Ela tinha certeza que seria de um brilho de cegar os olhos, e incrivelmente revelador. Bastaria apenas uma olhada nela e todos seriam capazes de adivinhar os eventos da noite anterior.

Ela virou o torso para olhar para Edward, cujo corpo ainda estava enroscado na posição de antes, quando Bella estava em seu abraço. Os olhos dele estavam fechados pesadamente, seus cílios repousavam espalhados adoravelmente sobre o topo de suas bochechas. Seus lábios formavam aquele biquinho, como sempre acontecia quando ele estava em um sono profundo; sempre parecendo estar à espera de um beijo. Mechas de seu cabelo terracota estavam espalhadas pelo travesseiro e testa, e Bella subconscientemente afastou os cabelos que cobriam seu olho direito. O movimento o fez mexer-se durante seu sono, aproximando seu corpo do local onde Bella havia estado. A cabeça dele agora repousava sobre a coxa de Bella e seu braço envolvia um joelho dela.

Naquele momento, com seu beicinho para fora e uma expressão adorável em seu rosto, ele parecia muito com aquele menino que tinha crescido com ela; o seu melhor amigo.

Ela lembrou-se de quando ficou a observá-lo enquanto dormia na manhã seguinte da noite em que perderam a virgindade, quando ambos tinham dezesseis anos. O cabelo dele estava mais curto do que atualmente, porém continuava cheio e, na época, algumas mechas ainda estavam pintadas de azul. Seus olhos estavam fechados delicadamente e seus lábios formavam aquele familiar beicinho. Enquanto dormia, ele portava um pequeno sorriso e segurava alguma coisa sob o travesseiro. Quando Bella finalmente conseguiu ver o que era, ela encontrou seu sutiã. No princípio ela achara aquilo estranho, porém mais tarde ela percebera que Edward estava tentando guardar algum objeto que o lembrasse da sua primeira vez, e o sutiã dela havia sido o escolhido.

Ela se perguntou se ele ainda guardava o sutiã em algum lugar, e riu para si mesma ao pensar isso. O chacoalhar de seu torso fez Edward se mexer novamente, e agora seus cílios pairavam sobre as coxas de Bella, fazendo-lhe cócegas a cada movimento de seus olhos. Ela ficou ali aguentando a doce tortura por um breve momento antes de se afastar de Edward.

"Não," ele grunhiu, sua voz rouca e pesada de sono. "Volta pra cá," ele murmurou, parecendo um menininho.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum," ela riu. "Pelo menos, não por enquanto. São seis horas, ainda temos tempo pra nos arrumar."

"Nos arrumar pra quê?" ele perguntou, grogue enquanto esfregava o sono dos olhos - ou, ao menos, tentava.

"Para ir trabalhar, Edward. Hoje é segunda."

"Que saco," ele resmungou, tentando se levantar da cama, porém caindo de volta. Bella gargalhou.

"Vamos lá, dorminhoco. Você tem que ir. Você acabou de fechar o contrato com uma grande campanha, tenho certeza que deve ter bolo e champanhe te esperando lá no escritório."

"Eu sei. Só que estou tão exausto. Maldito jet lag," ele reclamou, e Bella bateu em seu ombro de leve.

"Vamos," ela falou, chacoalhando os ombros dele; Edward deixou-se ser balançado, pois parecia quase como se ela estivesse o ninando de volta ao sono.

"Não quero," ele gemeu de novo, petulantemente, e pegou Bella pelos braços, trazendo-a de volta para cama e a deitando, presa a seu lado. "Prefiro muito mais isso aqui."

"Por mais que eu concorde com você, eu preciso tomar banho e me aprontar para o trabalho," ela argumentou, rindo o tempo inteiro enquanto tentava se esgueirar dos braços de Edward. Como resposta, ele simplesmente a segurou mais apertado, e ela sorriu. Estar nos braços dele era tão maravilhoso e caloroso, e parecia incrivelmente certo. Era como a conexão final de uma peça de um quebra-cabeça antes incompleto.

"Posso me juntar a você?" ele perguntou, um pouco envergonhado, enquanto percorria os dedos na coluna de Bella. Ele desenhou leves círculos com suas digitais ao final das costas, fazendo-a se contorcer contra ele. Os olhos dele estavam o tempo todo com as pálpebras pesadas, Bella via o verde por apenas uma pequena fenda.

"Claro," ela suspirou, em êxtase. "Mas nós só vamos tomar banho!" ela frisou, e Edward suspirou, derrotado.

"Não," ele grunhiu, sua voz rouca e pesada de sono. "Volta pra cá," ele murmurou, parecendo um menininho.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum," ela riu. "Pelo menos, não por enquanto. São seis horas, ainda temos tempo pra nos arrumar."

"Nos arrumar pra quê?" ele perguntou, grogue enquanto esfregava o sono dos olhos - ou, ao menos, tentava.

"Para ir trabalhar, Edward. Hoje é segunda."

"Que saco," ele resmungou, tentando se levantar da cama, porém caindo de volta. Bella gargalhou.

"Vamos lá, dorminhoco. Você tem que ir. Você acabou de fechar o contrato com uma grande campanha, tenho certeza que deve ter bolo e champanhe te esperando lá no escritório."

"Eu sei. Só que estou tão exausto. Maldito jet lag," ele reclamou, e Bella bateu em seu ombro de leve.

"Vamos," ela falou, chacoalhando os ombros dele; Edward deixou-se ser balançado, pois parecia quase como se ela estivesse o ninando de volta ao sono.

"Não quero," ele gemeu de novo, petulantemente, e pegou Bella pelos braços, trazendo-a de volta para cama e a deitando, presa a seu lado. "Prefiro muito mais isso aqui."

"Por mais que eu concorde com você, eu preciso tomar banho e me aprontar para o trabalho," ela argumentou, rindo o tempo inteiro enquanto tentava se esgueirar dos braços de Edward. Como resposta, ele simplesmente a segurou mais apertado, e ela sorriu. Estar nos braços dele era tão maravilhoso e caloroso, e parecia incrivelmente certo. Era como a conexão final de uma peça de um quebra-cabeça antes incompleto.

"Posso me juntar a você?" ele perguntou, um pouco envergonhado, enquanto percorria os dedos na coluna de Bella. Ele desenhou leves círculos com suas digitais ao final das costas, fazendo-a se contorcer contra ele. Os olhos dele estavam o tempo todo com as pálpebras pesadas, Bella via o verde por apenas uma pequena fenda.

"Claro," ela suspirou, em êxtase. "Mas nós só vamos tomar banho!" ela frisou, e Edward suspirou, derrotado.

"Estraga-prazeres," ele brincou, rindo, e se inclinou para um beijo meigo nos lábios dela. Bella sorriu durante o beijo, e ele sorriu de volta.

"Eu adoro poder acordar e fazer isso," Edward comentou e Bella assentiu contra seu ombro.

"Eu também," ela respondeu, deixando um beijo seu na boca de Edward. "Agora vamos lá. Quanto mais cedo a gente tomar banho, mais cedo você preparar o meu café."

Edward bufou alto, e Bella se levantou da cama.

"Por que _eu_ que tenho que cozinhar?" Edward inquiriu, se espreguiçando e Bella ficou assistindo, maravilhada pela forma como os músculos definidos apareciam no abdômen dele ao arquear as costas. Ela achava espantoso o fato de nunca ter _realmente_ notado o quão lindo Edward era. Mesmo estando com o cabelo seriamente bagunçado após horas de sono, suas mechas apontando para várias direções, e ainda assim ele estava adorável.

"Que foi?" Edward perguntou, parando de se espreguiçar, e Bella deu de ombros.

"Nada não."

"Você estava me encarando. Tem que haver alguma razão," Edward argumentou, e Bella balançou a cabeça.

"É só que eu nunca realmente reparei no quão sexy você é," ela enrubesceu, e Edward sorriu, andando em direção a ela. Quando a alcançou, ele a trouxe para perto de si, deslizando sua mão sob a fina blusa que ela usava desde quando ele chegara no dia anterior. Novamente, sua mão seguiu para a coluna de Bella e a fez se contorcer em seus braços, enquanto sentia os dedos dele subindo e descendo.

"Bem, eu sempre soube que você era linda," ele sussurrou, de forma amável, e sua mão livre penteou uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha dela. Bella mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para Edward, e enxergou o quanto ele estava sendo sincero. Não havia nada além de adoração e pura honestidade reverberando naqueles belos olhos esverdeados.

"Eu amo você, Bella Swan, " ele declarou, fitando-a. A afirmação atingiu Bella como uma tonelada de tijolos. Era uma declaração firme, uma confissão honesta, e seu coração encheu-se e explodiu, tudo em um só instante. Bella ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés para conectar-se com Edward através de um beijo arrebatador.

Ela se afastou, depois, e sorriu para ele, porém o sorriso rapidamente sumiu ao ver a expressão sombria no rosto de Edward.

"O que há de errado?" perguntou ela, afastando-se de Edward para ver a forma de rejeição que sua postura havia tomado, repentinamente.

"Não é nada, Bells. Acontece que eu ouvi algumas coisas no trabalho outro dia. Estou só imaginando como vai se desenrolar."

Bella percebeu que ele não olhava diretamente para ela, e viu a maneira como os ombros dele estavam curvados para frente. Ele estava mentindo para ela.

"Você está mentindo. Por quê?" ela indagou, se perguntando o porquê de Edward mentir ao invés de responder à pergunta. Ele nunca foi de esconder nada dela; ele sempre abria o jogo sobre o que estava rolando em sua mente. Sempre que estava chateado, ele dizia o motivo. Sempre que estava feliz, ele lhe falava a razão. Era estranho que ele estivesse agora mentindo assim tão descaradamente para ela.

"Bella, não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar. Eu juro," ele respondeu, sorrindo tristonho enquanto puxava Bella pela cintura, de volta para seu abraço. "Confie em mim, Bella. Não precisa se preocupar com nada."

"Está bem, acredito em você," ela respondeu, apesar de não acreditar. Ela sabia que algo estava errado, porém iria deixar que Edward se abrisse para ela quando ele se sentisse confortável.

"Que bom," ele sorriu brilhantemente. "Que tal aquele banho, agora?"

"Sim, banho... só o banho, hein," Bella definiu, apontando seu dedo para ele e Edward riu, gentilmente mordendo-o e piscando para ela.

"OK, e talvez você devesse escovar os dentes também," ele provocou, e ela cobriu sua boca com a mão.

Por trás da mão, um "Como se você tivesse o direito de reclamar" foi murmurado.

oOo

"Você é uma imbecil!" Rosalie praticamente berrou, sentada à mesa de um restaurante local durante o intervalo de almoço de Bella. Rosalie ainda estava de férias por um mês e meio antes que o ano letivo da escola onde lecionava começasse. Bella havia passado os primeiros dez minutos do almoço inteirando Rosalie sobre tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Nenhum detalhe fora esquecido, e agora sua melhor amiga estava a assaltando verbalmente por conta de sua imbecilidade.

"Eu sei disso, Rose. Não precisa gritar comigo. É só que... eu não posso falar isso pra ele. Eu sei que é um erro, sei que deveria falar, mas não posso. Você não entenderia; você já tem o Emmett."

"Por que diabos você não disse a Edward que o ama, Bella? Está óbvio que isso é verdade," Rosalie falou, frustradamente, enquanto remexia furiosa em sua salada.

"Não é tão simples assim," Bella protestou com uma lufada. Ela, também, revirava e mexia avoadamente em sua salada.

"É claro que é, Bella," argumentou Rosalie. "Foi você quem iniciou toda essa conversa de 'vamos terminar o jogo'. Você que disse que queria mais dessa relação, e quando Edward confessa que sente o mesmo, você não responde nada de volta? Bella, isso é absurdo."

"Rose-"

"Não, nem vem com essa, Bella. Por quê isso, hein?"

"Não sei, Rose, realmente não sei."

"O cara te deu um colar de diamantes que vale mil e quinhentos dólares, Bella," Rosalie pontuou e Bella assentiu a cabeça, envergonhada, seus dedos percorrendo as bordas do pingente em seu pescoço.

"Como você pôde ficar calada? Edward te deu a chave para o coração dele. Como você pode ser tão burra?" Rosalie ralhou para Bella, fazendo-a se sentir pior do que antes.

Seu humor havia estado quase bom, desde ontem à noite. Havia ainda um resíduo de raiva por Edward ter mentido de manhã, porém não fora suficiente para deter o sorriso que se espalhava em sua face, ou a vivacidade de seus passos ao sair para trabalhar.

"É só um colar, Rosalie."

"Não é só a porra de um colar, Bella. Como você pode ser tão idiota e não enxergar além disso? Isso, literalmente, é a chave para o coração dele. Edward está apaixonado por você."

"Rosalie, eu nunca me apaixonei de verdade, como posso saber que eu o amo? Todas os meu relacionamentos passados foram fracassos. Eu não tenho condições de começar algo com Edward e isso poder acabar mal," ela admitiu e viu quando Rosalie quase não conteve o impulso de tacar o copo de água em seu rosto.

"Você é uma besta quadrada," ela começou a dizer quando o garçom veio para tirar os pratos. Ele perguntou se queriam mais alguma bebida antes que trouxesse os pratos principais, mas nenhuma das duas sequer deu atenção ao jovem rapaz. Eventualmente, ele compreendeu o clima e saiu para pegar os próximos pratos.

"Rosalie, olhe do meu ponto de vista-" Bella começou a se defender, mas Rosalie não queira nem saber.

"Você mesma me disse que o amava, que estava apaixonada por ele. Como você pode contar isso pra mim e não contar pra ele?"

"Eu não sei, Rose!" Bella gritou, atraindo olhares do restaurante inteiro. "Não sei," ela abaixou a voz dessa vez para repetir.

"Bella, você não pode enrolar Edward desse jeito. Você não pode esperar que ele te dê o mundo e você não retribuir à altura."

"Do que você está falando, Rose?" Bella perguntou, estupefata, enquanto o garçom voltava com suas refeições. Ele portava uma expressão assustada ao colocar os pratos na mesa e depois praticamente voou para longe da mesa delas.

"Edward deu tudo o que você desejava, e você nem para falar um 'eu te amo' de volta," Rosalie argumentou, e Bella apenas ficou a ouvir, silenciosa. "Ele te deu o coração e o que você fez? Você o pegou, guardou no bolso e se mandou. Você não ofereceu nem um pedacinho de si para ele. Você não disse que também o amava, Bella. Como foi capaz de fazer isso com Edward?"

"Rosalie, não é como se eu tivesse feito de propósito," Bella explicou, firmemente. "Eu não sei o que é o amor, Rosalie. Meu pai e eu nunca fomos muito próximos. Minha mãe nos deixou e cada namoro que eu tive terminou antes mesmo que o conceito de amor pudesse ser formado. Como eu vou saber se o que eu sinto é, de fato, amor? E se isso que eu sinto por Edward for outra coisa? E se eu encher o saco da relação e resolver ir embora? Não posso fazer isso, Rose. Eu preciso tê-lo ao meu lado. É egoísta, eu sei, mas eu preciso dele."

"Bella, você me contou, você me disse há pouco tempo," Rosalie apontou, exasperada. "Como é possível que agora você não tenha certeza dos seus sentimentos?"

"Existe uma diferença entre-" Bella começou a falar, mas Rosalie a interrompeu.

"Pare com essa babaquice, Bella! De que diabos você tem tanto medo?"

"Eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele, Rose," Bella admitiu, sua voz vacilante enquanto tentava controlar as lágrimas que começavam a embaçar seus olhos.

"Mas que asneira é essa que você está resmungando, hein?"

"Rose, Edward é um homem de negócios de sucesso, um homem lindo. Ele é inteligente, bem humorado e sagaz. Ele é sincero, cheio de paixão e compaixão. Ele poderia ter qualquer mulher em seus braços. Se ele entrasse por aquela porta agora mesmo, todas as mulheres desse restaurante olhariam descaradamente para ele e pensariam a mesma coisa: _Ele é casado? É solteiro? Qual o nome dele?_ E se ele viesse aqui e sentasse ao meu lado, a primeira coisa que cada mulher pensaria seria: _O que ele está fazendo com __**ela**__?_ Ele merece algo melhor do que Bella Swan, a editora de livros."

"Que monte de merda!" Rosalie exclamou alto, mais uma vez fazendo com que diversas cabeças do restaurante virassem em direção à mesa delas. "Você e Edward são _almas gêmeas_. Jamais existiu duas pessoas que se encaixassem melhor do que vocês dois. Vocês estão praticamente casados há vinte anos. Qualquer um que não enxergasse isso seria cego - porra, até uma pessoa cega enxergaria isso. Você o ama, Bella. E precisa se declarar para ele."

"Eu... eu... eu-"

"Chega de reticências, Bella, e nada de poréns. Ele é a primeira coisa que vem à sua cabeça quando você acorda e é a última em que você pensa antes de dormir. Você vê coisinhas insignificantes no meio da rua e instantaneamente lembra dele. Bella, isso é amor. Quando todos os seus pensamentos são consumidos por aquela pessoa, e todos os seus sentidos desejam tocar, ver, e cheirar aquela pessoa - _isso é amor_, Bella. É isso que o amor é," Rosalie despejou seu sermão, e Bella permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem agora e deixou que tudo, de fato, entrasse e se assentasse dentro dela.

Ela sabia que Rose estava certa, porém ainda havia aquela dúvida bem no fundo de seu coração, que a prevenia de admitir o que sentia. Sua amizade com Edward já havia mudado, mas se ela tivesse que admitir isso, falando em alto e bom tom para Edward, aquilo seria o fim. Não iria mais existir Edward e Bella, melhores amigos há vinte anos e para sempre. Eles passariam a ser Edward e Bella, amantes com um término em potencial.

oOo

Após seu almoço com Rosalie, o resto do dia no escritório pareceu passar depressa, embora em alguns momentos tivesse parecido arrastar-se, especialmente uma hora antes de ir embora. Ela ficou balançando o pé furiosamente sob a mesa enquanto só pensava em ir para casa. Ela não conseguia manter sua mente focada no livro à sua frente, relendo o mesmo parágrafo três vezes antes de perceber que já havia lido aquilo.

Quando o ponteiro finalmente marcou cinco da tarde, Bella saltou da cadeira e passou quase correndo por seus colegas, acenando e desejando-lhes boa noite só por educação; ela não dava a mínima para a noite deles, na verdade.

Pareceu uma eternidade até estacionar o carro na garagem do prédio, rapidamente reparando que o carro de Edward já estava lá. Ela não pôde evitar a onda de felicidade que a invadiu ao saber que Edward já estava em casa.

Bella estava incrivelmente impaciente naquela hora. O elevador estava devagar demais e subia lento demais para seu gosto.

Ela correu o mais rápido que seus pés calçados por saltos permitiram, o que acabou sendo apenas uma série de passos mais apressados. Ela custou a achar as chaves dentro da bolsa, e xingou aquele trambolho enorme. Esse era o problema com bolsas grandes, ela pensou. Você pode jogar qualquer coisa lá dentro, mas nunca vai achar quando você mais precisar.

Finalmente, ela conseguiu abrir a porta e encontrou Edward andando pela sala em um par de jeans e uma blusa de flanela.

"Oi," ela cumprimentou e ele respondeu com um grande sorriso, andando até ela para beijar sua testa.

"Como foi seu dia?" ele perguntou enquanto a segurava em um abraço.

"Foi OK. O trabalho foi tudo bem, e eu almocei com Rosalie, o que foi um pouco complicado."

"O quê? Por quê? O que Rose falou?" ele perguntou, com sinceridade.

"Nada do que eu já não saiba," ela respondeu e Edward assentiu, compreendendo.

"Ainda bem. Agora, vá trocar de roupa, tenho uma surpresa pra você."

"Como assim?"

"Você ouviu. Vá colocar um jeans e uma camiseta."

"O que vamos fazer?" ela perguntou indo para seu quarto, Edward a seguindo. Ao entrarem, Edward deitou-se na cama e espreguiçou-se, espalhado sobre o colchão, com um braço repousado sob sua cabeça. A pose e o filete de pele que se expunha toda vez que ele inspirava atiçavam Bella.

"Você vai descobrir já, já."

"Aonde nós vamos?" Bella perguntou ao remover os saltos e a calça social. Edward assistia da cama enquanto ela colocava um jeans surrado.

"Você verá," ele replicou, sorrindo provocador e vendo Bella desabotoar sua camisa.

"Sério, o que nós vamos fazer? Estou muito cansada."

"Você verá," Edward respondeu novamente, dessa vez abrindo e fechando um isqueiro Zippo com sua mão direita.

"Por que está com um isqueiro?" ela indagou, parada diante dele, esperando sua próxima coordenada.

"Você vai ver," ele sorriu e pegou sua mão para saírem do quarto.

"Edward, pra onde estamos indo?" ela insistiu na pergunta, e viu Edward pegar uma mochila do chão perto da porta da frente.

"Para o terraço. Tenho uma surpresa pra você."

Bella mordeu o lábio para suprimir um gritinho fino. Nenhum cara jamais havia feito nada desse tipo para ela. Nenhum homem jamais havia feito surpresa alguma para ela. Nenhum cara jamais comprou-lhe jóias também. Edward estava em um patamar só dele.

No terraço do prédio, Edward havia estendido um cobertor no chão e posto dois baldes de metal ao lado, um deles cheio de água.

"O que é isso?" Bella perguntou, e Edward sorriu ao sentar-se no cobertor, ajudando-a a sentar-se, em seguida.

"Você verá," respondeu ele mais uma vez, tirando de dentro de um dos baldes um pote de plástico retangular fechado.

"Pare de falar isso," ela protestou e Edward riu, passando o pote para ela. Bella pegou, desconfiada, e abriu a tampa, achando estranhas varetinhas coloridas dentro do recipiente.

"O que são essas coisas?" perguntou, e Edward sorriu.

"Velas estrelas¹," ele esclareceu, pegando uma e acendendo. As pequenas fagulhas brilharam por alguns segundos antes de apagar lentamente. Edward rapidamente jogou a vareta que ainda queimava no balde com água.

"Está falando sério?" Bella perguntou e Edward apenas riu levemente, acendendo mais um e mergulhando-o na água após queimar.

"Estamos comemorando," ele anunciou e Bella apenas o encarou, confusa.

"Comemorando o quê?"

"O fim do nosso jogo," ele respondeu, e retirou o gorro das letras de dentro da mochila.

"Do que você está falando? Ainda tem doze letras pela frente."

"Nós não precisamos mais delas," ele declarou, jogando dentro do balde vazio os pedaços de papéis que restavam.

"Isso é sério?" Bella inquiriu enquanto ele pegava outra vareta do pote de plástico.

"Sim," falou ele, acendendo a vela estrela.

"Espere aí!" Bella o interrompeu quando ele estava prestes a jogar a vareta ainda acesa dentro do balde com as letras.

"Por quê?"

"Tem certeza disso, Edward?"

"Absoluta," ele afirmou mais uma vez, abaixando a velinha que estourava estrelinhas dentro do balde, porém Bella agarrou sua mão e a forçou a mergulhar na água.

"Bella?" ele questionou e virou-se para encará-la.

"Eu... eu acho que não devíamos acabar com o jogo tão rapidamente assim."

"Mas nós não precisamos mais disso, Bella," ele falou, em voz baixa e Bella assentiu.

"Eu sei que não, mas acho que devemos terminar essa brincadeira da forma certa, apenas para solidificar o encerramento."

"Como assim?" ele perguntou, o verde de seus olhos parecia apagado, partindo o coração de Bella ao meio.

"Usaremos duas letras, nós podemos escolher. Podemos ver em todos os papéis e decidir qual pegar. A gente joga como deveria ser, em um sábado, porém não precisa ser exatamente como era antes."

"Ainda não estou compreendendo, Bella," Edward reclamou.

"Eu quero te mostrar, eu _preciso_ te mostrar aquilo que eu não consigo falar," Bella respondeu e Edward finalmente entendeu o que ela estava querendo dizer. Bella quase pôde ver a ficha caindo dentro dele.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu... eu-" ela gaguejou, mas Edward a interrompeu.

"Tudo bem, qual letra você quer pegar?" ele indagou, e apesar de parecer chateado, Bella sabia que Edward ficaria de bem com esse acordo.

"Quero a letra **I**," ela respondeu, pegando Edward de surpresa.

"Por que I?"

"Você verá," ela provocou, fazendo Edward rir, e de repente a tensão que havia crescido desde a manhã começava a se dissipar, lentamente. Bella sabia que o alívio era apenas temporário, mas ela iria aceitar o que recebesse.

"E qual letra você quer?" ela perguntou, e Edward sorriu.

"Todas que sobraram," ele começou e Bella bufou, rolando os olhos. "Porém," ele continuou, "Vou ficar com a letra **X**."

"X? Por que você iria querer o X?"

"Você verá," ele respondeu, fazendo Bella rolar os olhos novamente.

"Ok, então neste sábado será a sua vez, e no próximo será a minha," Bella afirmou e Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, você faz a sua letra neste sábado, e eu farei no próximo," ele explicou e Bella o encarou, incrédula.

"Por quê?"

"Porque se tivéssemos continuado a jogar como antes, eu teria ficado com a última letra."

Bella assentiu e começou a procurar entre os papéis até achar a letra I, porém não conseguira achar o X.

"Não achei o papel do X," ela informou a Edward, e ele assobiou, desviando o olhar.

"Há quanto tempo você está segurando essa letra?"

"Desde o início do jogo," ele confessou e Bella ficou boquiaberta.

"Você é um trapaceiro sujo, Edward Cullen."

Edward deu de ombros e colocou todos os pedaços de papel desdobrados de volta no balde de metal vazio, acendendo uma das velas estrela.

"Quer fazer as honras da casa?" ele perguntou a ela, entregando-lhe a velinha que expelia estrelinhas em fagulhas quando ela assentiu. "Faça um brinde."

"Ahmmm..." Bella lutou para achar algo a dizer até finalmente conseguir.

"Ao fim do que nós éramos, e ao início do que vamos começar a ser. À nós," ela falou, jogando a vareta flamejante dentro do balde. As pequenas centelhas alcançaram um dos papéis e o colocou em chamas, causando um efeito dominó no resto dos pedaços.

"À nós," Edward reafirmou, puxando Bella para um beijo.

"Esperarei o tempo que for necessário para ouvir aquelas palavras," ele sussurrou no ouvido dela enquanto a segurava contra seu peito.

"Elas virão, eu prometo. Isso é tudo muito novo para mim," ela explicou.

"Eu sei disso, Bella."

Bella virou-se e sorriu para Edward. Vendo o sorriso dele em resposta, Bella puxou seu rosto para um outro beijo, e exatamente como na noite anterior, os dois deitaram-se e, nos braços um do outro, ficaram a se beijar, internamente rezando para que aquela sensação jamais terminasse.

* * *

**N/T:** _¹ Vela estrela - _http:/ lh6(PONTO)ggpht(PONTO)com/_0jIAWTbDsLQ/TQlTz_SlvfI/AAAAAAAAAFA/eZZegz9P4iU/s400/Imagem1(PONTO)png

Então, vocês perceberam que já estamos chegando no fim da fic? Estão tristinhas? =P

Tentarei terminar o próximo capítulo antes do Natal, já que agora estou de férias. Mas se não conseguir, vocês terão um "agradinho" no dia 25. Pois é, estou participando de um amigo oculto (amigo secreto pros não-cariocas-e-mineiros) com mais nove escritores, e nossos presentes virão em forma de One-shots. Serão 10 presentes dos quais todos poderão desfrutar. Tenho certeza que vai ser lindo! hahah

Queria agradecer a todas as reviews elogiando a fic, agradecendo por eu traduzir, elogiando a mim *vergoinha*... Muito obrigada mesmo! Eu leio todas e tento responder a algumas, mas nem sempre tenho tempo, ou porque são reviews anônimas. Mas fico muito grata por elas, viu?

Beijos e não esqueçam delas, **reviews**!


	30. Cap 28: I é de Inesquecível

_Inesquecível, isso é o que você é  
Inesquecível, estando perto ou longe  
Como uma canção de amor que gruda em mim,  
Pensar em você mexe comigo  
Nunca alguém foi assim tão..._

"Unforgettable", de Nat King Cole

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Vinte e Oito:** I é de Inesquecível

Edward nunca esteve tão feliz por estar deitado em sua cama quanto ao acordar na manhã de segunda-feira. Era bobo, era piegas, e ele tinha certeza que Emmett diria que era 'algo muito gay', mas acordar com Bella ao seu lado tinha sido uma sensação incrível.

Nesse dia, ele não conseguiu tirar o sorriso do rosto nem enquanto estava no trabalho. A maioria das pessoas ao redor suspeitaram que ele estivesse apenas feliz pela campanha da Adidas que ele havia conseguido, sozinho, ganhar no fim de semana - todos sabiam que o Sr. Austen não teve, de fato, nenhuma participação na proposta da campanha; era tudo mérito de Edward. Nenhum colega, no entanto, fazia ideia do que realmente estava se passando em sua mente, nem o que aquele sorriso representava. Ele sequer lembrava quando fora a última vez que havia se sentido assim tão feliz.

Em sua mente, as imagens de Bella e ele se beijando o dia todo passavam em constante replay. Ele ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo dela pressionado contra o seu, e a forma como as mãos dela puxavam levemente as raízes de seu cabelo enquanto beijavam-se. A leve ardor em seus lábios era um lembrete constante daquele dia e isso era a única coisa que importava. Durante o percurso de vinte minutos até o escritório, na segunda de manhã, ele manteve uma mão no volante e outra dedilhando a dormência muito bem-vinda sobre sua boca.

Embora ninguém soubesse o que havia acontecido com ele na noite anterior, ele sabia, e os significados de seus sorrisos sempre presentes não eram ocultos para ele, como eram para os outros.

Algumas pessoas do escritório comentaram sobre a possibilidade de uma promoção para Edward. Esse era um assunto volta e meia levantado pelas colegas que admirava seu trabalho, e por aqueles que invejavam seu sucesso. Todos sabiam que era apenas uma questão de tempo até que Edward fosse convidado a tornar-se um sócio; não havia, absolutamente, dúvidas nenhuma quanto a isso.

Apesar de sua idade, Edward havia provado ser um funcionário de mais importância para a empresa do que alguns que já trabalhavam lá pelo triplo do tempo que Edward trabalhava. Só neste ano, Edward conseguira ganhar para empresa de publicidade mais de cinco milhões de dólares ao abocanhar contratos de várias campanhas. Ele havia conseguido desde pequenos anúncios em jornais locais, até a nova campanha da gigante Adidas, que seria divulgada no mundo inteiro.

Alguns dos membros mais vulgares e fofoqueiros da companhia comentavam sobre como Edward estava apenas "se gabando" pela campanha que acabara de conseguir, ou possivelmente se gabando por ter "se dado bem" na noite anterior, como podiam ser ouvidos comentários vindos de Riley Smith, que fofocava na salinha do café. Para eles, essa seria a única explicação por Edward ter entrado "valsando pelos corredores do prédio, com aquele sorriso babaca no rosto" e "parecendo como se tivesse acabado de ter a melhor transa de sua vida".

Entretanto, sua prima Alice tinha sido a única a ter qualquer suspeita sobre o motivo real do bom humor de Edward. Assim que ele passou por ela naquela manhã, com aquele sorriso de _mil watts_ e um leve saltitar em seu caminhar, Alice o seguiu diretamente para sua sala, dando passos mais largos para alcançá-lo antes que ele fechasse a porta.

"Eu sei que você está super feliz com a nova campanha, mas o que deu em você pra saltitar desse jeito?" Alice inquiriu ao sentar-se de frente a Edward, que continuava em êxtase.

"Como assim, Alice?" ele indagou, tentando aparentar timidez ao evitar a pergunta dela. O sorriso permanecia ainda muito vivo em seu rosto, e seus pés estavam sobre sua mesa - algo que ele jamais fazia.

"Eu sei que isso tem a ver com Bella. Você devia saber que seu querido irmão tem enorme dificuldade em manter a boca fechada, especialmente quando Jasper insere um pouco de uísque no organismo dele."

Os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se e seus pés imediatamente desceram da mesa com um baque no chão. De repente, todo o seu comportamento mudou. De relaxado à totalmente desconcertado num piscar de olhos.

"O que você sabe?" ele perguntou, apreensivo.

Alice sorriu brilhantemente para o primo. As mãos dela uniram-se e fecharam-se sobre seu peito. Ela parecia incrivelmente feliz.

"Então é verdade. Você e Bella estão juntos?"

"Foi isso que ele te contou?" Edward perguntou, tentando descobrir se seu desleal irmão havia deixado escapar mais algum segredo.

"Sim, por quê? Tem algo a mais dessa história que eu deva saber?" ela perguntou, suspeita, e Edward mentalmente se chutou por ter dado uma possível dica. Alice era esperta, sempre captava as coisas rapidamente.

"Não, só achei que ele pudesse ter revelado a forma como descobriu sobre nós."

"Há quanto tempo isso está rolando?" ela perguntou, seus olhos enormes e inquisitivos. O olhar de Edward vacilou enquanto ele lembrava sobre a data inicial da brincadeira. Ele teve que se refrear para não pensar demais naquilo, à medida que imagens de Bella e ele no sofá, no chuveiro, contra a geladeira, na cama dela, em sua cama e no parquinho, quando todas começaram a passar por sua mente.

"Vai completar quatro meses agora," ele respondeu, e Alice bufou alto.

"Quatro meses! Como isso pôde passar despercebido por mim?" ela indagou, perplexa com a situação.

"A gente estava tentando manter em segredo. Emmett só soube porque Bella acidentalmente contou para Rose."

"Não tente me reconfortar, Edward. Eu nunca deixo esse tipo de coisa escapar. Eu devia ter desconfiado naquele dia que você trouxe pra cá o scrapbook que Bella te deu. Estou perdendo meu dom, droga," ela reclamou, e Edward riu.

"Não está perdendo dom nenhum, Pequeno Polegar. Você só estava estressada com todo o planejamento do casamento. Como estão os preparativos, por falar nisso?"

"Não me chame de Pequeno Polegar; e está indo tudo bem. Mal posso acreditar que está chegando perto do dia. Só mais dois meses e meio."

"É... _só_ mais dois meses e meio," Edward provocou, e Alice rolou os olhos para ele.

"Cala a boca! Agora me fala, você já disse para Bella que a ama?" ela perguntou, e um ar pesado passou pela face de Edward, rapidamente encobrindo o brilho de seus olhos; isso não passou despercebido.

"Sim," ele sussurrou, Alice sorriu timidamente.

"Você sabe que há anos eu espero ouvir você admitindo que ama Bella. Mas nunca pensei que você soaria assim tão entristecido quando finalmente falasse."

"Não estou triste, Alice. Acontece que... eu disse a Bella que a amo, mas ela... ela não retribuiu," ele respondeu, e Alice assentiu a cabeça ao compreender.

"...Ainda."

"Perdão?" Edward perguntou, confuso.

"Ela não retribuiu _ainda_, Edward" sua prima elaborou. "Você conhece Bella, a conhece melhor do que ninguém. Vai demorar um certo tempo até que ela diga."

"Eu sei, mas é que foi ela quem começou toda a conversa sobre a nossa relação, e sobre como devíamos levar adian-"

"Foi Bella quem iniciou o assunto?" Alice interferiu antes que Edward terminasse a explicação.

"Sim, ela que quis elevar nossa relação a outro patamar."

"Estou confusa. E como vocês dois sequer começaram a tocar nesse assunto?"

"Merda!" Edward esbravejou, murmurando.

"O quê? Por que o xingamento?"

"Eu tenho alguma reunião marcada para esta manhã?" ele perguntou, e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Nada. Mas você tem que se encontrar com o Sr. Mayers mais tarde, na sala de reuniões. Eles programaram uma surpresa pra você, com champanhe, bolo e provavelmente um belo relógio. Você conhece o esquema."

Edward suspirou, reclinando-se em sua cadeira, tamborilando os dedos no apoio de braços e contemplando sobre o quanto da história ele deveria revelar à Alice. Ele sacudiu a cabeça, frustrado com tudo, e decidiu abrir o jogo por completo.

"Está bem. Então, Bella e eu estivemos... tendo um caso nos últimos quatro meses," ele começou a explicar, e Alice ouviu em silêncio enquanto Edward contava toda a história. Ele apenas deixou de fora os detalhes mais explícitos, e Alice não o interrompeu nem uma vez para interrogá-lo. Ele contou sobre o início do jogo, e que a ideia foi dele. Ele a informou sobre todas as letras que haviam usado, e claro, ele falou também do dia em que voltou de viagem, do colar que deu de presente a Bella, e da conversa que tiveram.

"E essa é a história completa, Alice."

"Uau. Como eu não percebi nada disso acontecendo?" Ela balançou a cabeça, chocada. "Estava bem debaixo do meu nariz esse tempo todo. E o que deu em você para ter uma ideia dessas, Edward? Isso poderia acabar terrivelmente mal. Você podia ter arruinado toda a amizade de vocês."

"Eu sei, Alice, mas tenho fé. Eu sabia que se as coisas começassem a ficar estranhas entre nós, eu teria interrompido o jogo."

"Você teria? Teria mesmo parado para sempre, com tudo?" ela perguntou, olhando diretamente para Edward antes de continuar. "Pelo que você me contou, a primeira vez foi confortável, embora vocês estivessem escondidos por trás de fantasias e caninos falsos. Vocês conseguiram ultrapassar toda a estranheza antes mesmo de iniciar. A maioria das pessoas gastaria metade do tempo rindo feito crianças bobas. Parece que nada disso jamais foi apenas uma brincadeira para nenhum dos dois."

Edward ficou calado enquanto processava o que Alice havia dito. Ele e Bella haviam começado com regras e jogaram dentro delas, mas rapidamente tinham burlado as restrições. Eles sequer conseguiram completar o alfabeto inteiro.

"Quem cala, consente." Ela olhou para o relógio e suspirou. "Acho que você já pode ir subindo para a sala de conferências para a celebração. Eles o querem lá um pouco depois das dez."

"Obrigada, Alice, subirei em breve. Só preciso checar uma coisa antes."

"Sem problemas, ah e eu não ficaria chateada se você contasse a Jasper sobre aquele colar da Tiffany's... Quem sabe ele não tome isso como uma dica?" ela falou, rindo enquanto saía do escritório.

Edward tentou recolher suas emoções instáveis enquanto olhava pela janela, sentado em sua sala. Ele sabia que levaria tempo até que Bella fosse capaz de falar 'eu te amo' para ele, e apesar de estar magoado, ele sabia que iria ter que esperar.

Ao andar em direção ao elevador, ele soube; ele iria esperar pelo tempo que fosse preciso para ouvir as palavras, porque mesmo que ela não as dissesse, ele ainda assim teria oportunidade de acordar ao lado dela todos os dias, e isso bastava no momento.

oOo

A terça-feira começou da mesma forma que a segunda, porém dessa vez foi Edward quem acordou primeiro.

Ele pode observar Bella enquanto ela dormia em seus braços, apesar de ter sido um pouco difícil enxergar seu rosto perfeitamente, já que ela o tinha escondido contra o peito dele. Era o calor dela que fazia com que o coração de Edward batesse acelerado. Só de saber que ela estava lá antes mesmo de ele abrir os olhos, já era suficiente para trazer aquele sorriso radiante ao seu rosto.

Ele afastou mechas do cabelo dela para vê-la melhor, e a luz do sol matinal penetrou pelo quarto até atingir sua bochecha, o que a fez despertar.

"Bom dia, linda," ele cumprimentou o bocejo sonolento dela, e riu quando ainda assim, ela conseguiu ficar corada.

"Bom dia," ela murmurou contra o peito dele.

"Como se sente?"

"Dolorida. O telhado não é exatamente o melhor lugar para deitar," ela riu, envergonhada, e Edward acariciou sua bochecha com os dedos.

"Eu sei, mas pelo menos nós não dormimos lá; teria chovido sobre nós."

"É verdade," ela gemeu ao se afastar de Edward.

"O que foi?"

"Meus lábios doem. Estavam doendo desde ontem, e hoje piorou," ela reclamou e Edward gargalhou.

"Sei como se sente," ele concordou, passando sua mão sobre seus próprios lábios.

"Eu não quero levantar da cama," ela anunciou enquanto se espreguiçava. Edward ficou de olho na barriga dela, enquanto a pele se esticava ao arquear as costas.

"Nem eu, mas acho que tenho uma SDQ esperando sobre a minha mesa. Bom, pelo menos foi isso que Alice disse no email de ontem à tarde, depois que eu saí do escritório."

"Que diabos é uma SDQ?" Bella perguntou enquanto se virava na cama para apoiar a cabeça em sua mão. Edward imitou a ação, e ambos agora estavam deitados um de frente para o outro.

"Solicitação de Qualificações. Em outras palavras, possíveis clientes querem que a nossa empresa mande alguns exemplares de trabalhos antigos, para que possam avaliar antes de nos enviar pacotes com informações para uma possível nova campanha."

Bella riu e esticou sua mão livre até a boca de Edward.

"Seus lábios estão inchados," ela comentou, passando seu dedão sobre o vão entre os lábios.

"Olha quem fala," ele ralhou, puxando o lábio inferior dela com o dedão e o indicador, arrancando de Bella uma lamúria de dor.

"Ai!" ela gritou, batendo no ombro dele.

"Parece que uma abelha picou seu lábio inferior."

"Bem, se _alguém_ parasse de mordê-lo o tempo todo, né..." ela murmurou e Edward riu, inclinando-se para tomar o dito lábio entre seus dentes.

Quando Edward mordeu o lábio inferior dela, Bella gemeu e ele sussurrou, "Nunca."

"Não quero que você pare," ela sussurrou de volta enquanto forçava, delicadamente, seus lábios contra o dele em um beijo doce.

"Nunca," ele repetiu.

Eventualmente, os dois se afastaram e se levantaram da cama, indo se arrumar para o trabalho.

"Vem comigo tomar banho?" Bella perguntou e Edward bufou.

"Você perguntou se eu quero tomar banho com você? Até parece que eu preciso de um convite," ele respondeu, presunçoso, e Bella tacou um travesseiro em sua direção.

"Vem cá, Fedorento. Vamos deixar você limpinho," ela brincou e Edward a seguiu para dentro do banheiro.

"Antes de entrarmos, esqueci que preciso contar uma coisa.

"Isso tem a ver com as novidades estranhas que você tem ouvido pelos cantos no trabalho?" ela perguntou.

"Não. Mas se bem que eu descobri que os rumores sobre o Sr. Meyers ter um caso com a secretária eram verdadeiros. Eu não quis acreditar neles, mas aparentemente, eles foram pegos no flagra na tarde de sexta quando o faxineiro entrou, no fim do expediente, para esvaziar as lixeiras."

Bella encarou Edward com olhos arregalados.

"O Sr. Meyers? Mas ele não tem, tipo, sessenta anos?"

"Ué, a idade é apenas um número," Edward argumentou e Bella bufou.

"A secretária dele tem trinta. Eu a conheci na festa de Natal do ano passado. Ai, que nojo!" ela grunhiu. "Isso é tão asqueroso, ainda mais porque a esposa dele é tão boa. Como é mesmo o nome dela? Ste-Sti, Stacy! Um doce de mulher, embora seja um pouco religiosa demais, mas é uma boa pessoa."

Edward estava rindo o tempo todo em frente a Bella, até agarrar seus ombros para chamar sua atenção.

"Você quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer ou não?" ele perguntou, firmemente.

"Depende," Bella negociou. "Eu vou gostar do que tem para me contar?"

"Depende," retorquiu Edward, e Bella deu de ombros.

"Éhh... humm..." Edward ficou enrolando até Bella o apressar.

"Vamos, diga logo."

"Alice sabe tudo sobre a gente," ele falou rapidamente. "E Jasper também."

"Como assim?" Bella berrou.

"Bom, veja bem: Jasper ao invés de alimentar Emmett com comida, o alimentou com uísque, e você sabe como é a mistura 'Emmett mais alcool'... casam tão bem quanto geléia com catchup."

"Então, ele contou sobre todas as nossas, ahn... atividades?"

"Não, só falou que estamos juntos," ele respondeu, mas Bella sentiu que havia mais coisa.

"O que é que você está me escondendo, hein?"

"Bem, Alice me perguntou sobre o que Emmett tinha contado para eles, e eu acabei contando a ela sobre o nosso jogo do alfabeto," ele franziu o rosto e com razão. A face de Bella imediatamente enrubesceu, e suas sobrancelhas se juntaram numa máscara de raiva.

"Você faz ideia do quão embaraçoso isso é, Edward? Eu nem conheço Jasper direito!"

"Eu só contei para Alice, e além disso, você já tinha contado para Rosalie," ele argumentou e Bella bufou de frustração.

"Pois é, e olhe só no que deu. Alice vai contar para Jasper."

"Me desculpe," ele pediu e Bella balançou a cabeça em desdém.

"Não posso acreditar, Edward."

"Sinto muito mesmo," ele falou e Bella sacudiu a cabeça novamente, caminhando para longe dele.

"Qual é, Bells. Isso tem tanta importância assim?"

"Sim, tem," falou. "Você tem ideia da imagem que isso passa de mim para os meus futuros primos?"

Edward deixou o queixo cair por um breve segundo antes de abrir um sorriso deslumbrante em seu rosto.

"Futuros primos?" ele perguntou, com um presunçoso sorriso. Dessa vez, foi o queixo de Bella que caiu. Seus olhos alargaram-se antes que ela fechasse a boca e engolisse em seco.

"O quê?" perguntou ela, atordoada.

"Você falou 'futuros primos'. Apenas Jasper será o _meu_ futuro primo, não seu," ele respondeu, o sorriso ainda enorme no rosto. Aquelas palavras tinham deixado o coração dele acelerado. Saber que Bella pensava em Jasper e Alice daquela forma significava que ela já tinha pensado na possibilidade de casar-se com ele no futuro.

"Que tal aquele banho?" Bella tentou despistar a conversa e Edward riu, balançando a cabeça.

"É, uma boa ideia. Vamos lá, Sra. Cullen," ele provocou e Bella corou furiosamente. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sorriso ao ouvir 'Isabella Cullen' em sua mente, e como soava tão adorável.

"Cala a boca," ela ralhou enquanto marchava até o banheiro.

Edward rapidamente a alcançou antes que ela entrasse no chuveiro, e puxou seu corpo por trás, envolvendo os braços por sua cintura. Suas costas ficaram encostadas contra o torso dele, e ele os embalou de um lado a outro por um momentos antes de inclinar-se para sussurrar no ouvido de Bella.

"Eu amo saber que você já pensou em casar comigo, porque eu já pensei na mesma coisa," ele confessou e sentiu Bella estremecer contra seu corpo.

"Eu amo você, Isabella Swan."

"Edward," Bella sussurrou tristonha, e Edward desvirou o corpo dela para encará-la.

"Pelo tempo que for preciso, Bella."

oOo

O resto da semana passou sem contratempos e antes que Edward percebesse, já eram seis da manhã do sábado, e ele estava sendo acordado por Bella, com cócegas em seus pés.

"Mas que saco, Bella," ele metade grunhiu, metade riu enquanto afastava seus pés dos dedos de Bella.

"Acorde, flor da manhã. Temos um longo dia pela frente."

"Você já está arrumada. Quando isso aconteceu? Nem senti você se levantando," ele falou grogue, enquanto se esforçava para levantar até uma hora conseguir.

"Eu também consigo ser sorrateira de vez em quando. É raro, mas acontece. Agora, tire essa bundinha linda daí e se apronte. Planejei um monte de coisas para hoje," ela ordenou, arrancando o lençol que envolvia o corpo de Edward.

"Está bem. Poderia ao menos me dizer o que vamos fazer? Ou, ao menos, para onde iremos?" Edward perguntou enquanto colocava uma calça jeans.

"Você verá," Bella brincou, e Edward quase rosnou para ela.

Quinze minutos depois, Edward estava vestido e parado ao lado de Bella na cozinha, bebendo suas xícaras de café.

"Não vai nem me dar uma dicazinha sobre o que você planejou?"

"Eu não devia," Bella fez uma careta quando o café escaldante queimou sua língua e Edward demonstrou-se agoniado por ela. "Mas vou te dar uma pista sobre _aonde_ estamos indo."

Edward se acalmou ao ver que Bella se sentia bem e a viu tirar um garfo da gaveta de talheres.

"Um garfo?" ele questionou e Bella assentiu.

"Pense um pouco, Edward."

"Vamos a um restaurante," ele presumiu, e Bella sacudiu a cabeça, pegando outro garfo na gaveta.

"Sei lá o que é isso, Bella. Dois garfos? Vamos a dois garfos?" Edward questionou, e os olhos de Bella alargaram-se enquanto tentava estimular Edward a entender, até que ele finalmente captou o que ela queria dizer.

"Nós vamos para Forks. Eu...ah, está cedo," ele se defendeu e Bella soltou uma gargalhada, deixando Edward sem graça.

"Demorou, hein, Cullen," ela provocou o ego ferido dele, e Edward mostrou a língua para ela.

"Bem, me desculpe. São seis e vinte da manhã de um sábado. Peço perdão, senhorita, por não adivinhar a charada," ele zombou, e Bella apenas sorriu.

"Então, vamos para Forks?"

"Você verá," ela respondeu enquanto andava para a porta da frente. Ela pegou suas chaves na mesinha e olhou para por sobre o ombro. Por um instante, Edward ficou hipnotizado pela forma como os olhos dela o chamavam.

"Você vem?"

"Se você vai, eu já estou lá," ele declarou, passando pela porta aberta. Ele podia ouvir a pequena risada que ela soltou enquanto fechava a porta.

"Ouvi isso," ele sussurrou em sua orelha, e ela pulou para longe dele.

"O que eu falei sobre andar sorrateiramente atrás das pessoas?"

"Para não fazer isso," ele respondeu como uma criança petulante.

"Seu irritante."

"Não sou."

"Claro, claro, Edward."

oOo

Três horas e meia depois, Edward sentiu-se ser sacudido por Bella, até acordar. Ele levou um momento para reconhecer o ambiente, e viu que Bella tinha estacionado o carro em frente ao supermercado de Forks.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

"Você verá, dorminhoco," foi tudo o que disse enquanto saía do carro e andava para a porta do carona, onde Edward estava. Ele se obrigou a sair de seu estupor de sono, e saiu do carro. Edward seguiu Bella ao mercado e ouviu o bip do carro quando ela o fechou de longe com o controle remoto da chave.

"O que está planejando comprar?" Edward perguntou, vendo Bella se dirigir para as prateleiras dos biscoitos. Ele teve que diminuir seus passos rapidamente quando ela parou no meio do caminho para virar-se para ele.

"Bella-" ele falou suavemente, a preocupação começando a aparecer ao ver lágrimas surgirem nos olhos de Bella.

"Há quase vinte e dois anos, minha avoada mãe decidiu prestar atenção em mim, que chorava, ao invés de ver para onde estava empurrando seu carrinho de supermercado e acabou batendo em outro carrinho," Bella começou a dizer, e Edward viu as lágrimas escorrem em sua face.

"Eu dou graças à Deus por isso, porque esse evento me trouxe até você. Nós tínhamos quatro anos e já naquela época você soube como me fazer sorrir," ela continuou através de seu choro, pausando para respirar fundo. Edward apenas permaneceu em silêncio e viu quando ela tirou alguma coisa de seu bolso.

"Eu estava chorando e você se virou para mim," ela falou e esticou sua mão. Em sua palma estava uma bala de morango. "Você virou para mim, me deu uma bala de morango, e falou-"

"Meninas bonitas não devem chorar," Edward interferiu, e puxou Bella para si, abraçando-a apertado, sem se importar que as lágrimas dela estavam encharcando sua camiseta. Momentos depois, Bella se afastou e Edward enxugou algumas lágrimas que ainda corriam em sua face.

"Cada momento que nós dois compartilhamos está guardado pra sempre na minha memória. Só de pensar em você, eu já fico balançada, Edward. Eu jamais me esquecerei desse momento, do momento em que eu te conheci. Edward Cullen, você é inesquecível para mim. Ninguém nunca significou tanto pra mim, nem me fez sentir-se dessa maneira. É você, Edward, você é o único que me fez sentir isso em toda minha vida," ela declarou, as lágrimas mais uma vez trilhando seu rosto. Edward nem hesitou ao enxugá-las.

"Bella, comigo é igual. Eu me sinto exatamente da mesma forma; sempre foi você."

Bella agarrou-se nele, colocando os braços em volta de seu pescoço, e ele a segurou com força. Cada parte do corpo dele parecia viva. Seu coração parecia, finalmente, completo.

Mesmo sem dizer 'eu te amo', Bella o fez sentir-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"E agora, o que vamos fazer?"

"Agora," ela fungou o nariz, se desprendendo de Edward. "Acho que estou a fim de comer umas panquecas de banana e castanha."

"Na Lanchonete Forks!" Edward falou, animadamente e mesmo por trás das poucas lágrimas e fungadas, Bella ainda conseguiu sorrir. Edward sorriu de volta e pegou sua mão enquanto saíam do supermercado e iam para o carro de Bella. Dessa vez, Edward dirigiu.

Eles chegaram no restaurante em cinco minutos.

"Você tem sempre que dirigir feito doido?" Bella ralhou, mas de brincadeira. Edward deu de ombros.

"Você sabe como eu gosto de dirigir."

Entrar no local foi como ser atingindo por uma forte sensação de déjà vu. A sensação foi quase como se tivessem levado um tabefe no rosto com incontáveis recordações.

"Edward! Bella!" Um homem já idoso os chamou quando adentraram a familiar lanchonete.

"Olá, Sr. Jones. Como vai?" Edward cumprimentou o dono do estabelecimento, enquanto Bella e ele sentavam em duas das cadeiras altas do balcão.

"Vou bem, meu garoto. Como estão passando? Faz anos que não os vejo por aqui. Continuam melhores amigos?" perguntou ele, sorrindo.

"Estamos muito bem, Sr. Jones," Bella respondeu, pegando a mão de Edward e mostrando ao idoso. O Sr. Jones sorriu largamente ao ver as mãos unidas.

"Eu sempre soube que você dois tinham alguma coisa especial," ele falou, piscando um olho.

"Jura?" Edward perguntou e o Sr. Jones assentiu a cabeça.

"Ora, rapaz, estava na cara que vocês dois sempre se gostaram muito. Mas acho que vocês não sabiam o quanto um gostava do outro. Eu sabia pela forma como você olhava para ela," Sr. Jones apontou para Edward.

"Eu?"

"Sim, você," ele respondeu. "Você olhava para Bella como se ela fosse a única garota no recinto, mesmo que estivesse enroscado com a pequena Betty, você nunca olhou para aquela menina do jeito como olhava para Bella. Ou melhor, do jeito que você _ainda_ olha pra ela."

Edward sorriu para o dono da lanchonete quando se pegou olhando para Bella, enquanto ela olhava para o Sr. Jones.

"E eu?" Bella perguntou a ele.

"Você também, Bella. Eu podia ver na forma como você prestava atenção em cada palavra que Edward dizia. Não importava se ele estava falando sobre pedir batata frita para comer; você sempre o ouvia como se ele estivesse declamando poesias."

Edward riu, olhando ao seu redor e vendo como a lanchonete continuava a mesma, muito aconchegante. Ele ainda sentia como se estivesse em casa, assim como sentia-se anos atrás. O Sr. Jones ainda tinha seu mural de cortiça em um cantinho, e Edward se levantou para ler de perto, vendo um pedaço de papel com um nome e uma data familiar.

"Meu Deus. Eu ainda devo ao senhor cinco dólares por dois refrigerantes e uma porção de fritas," Edward anunciou, pegando o papel do mural.

"Não se preocupe com isso agora, Edward. Por que você e Bella não se sentam em uma mesa, e eu peço a Julie anotar seus pedidos?"

"Claro, Sr. Jones. Mas é só nos trazer dois sucos de laranja, duas porções grandes de panquecas de banana e castanha, e uma porção de batata corada," Bella respondeu e seguiu para uma mesa perto da janela da frente, Edward indo logo atrás com o antigo recibo na mão.

"Olha só isso," ele falou, passando para Bella, que pegou a conta amarela já gasta, e leu rapidamente.

"Ah meu Deus," ela sussurrou enquanto olhava para Edward e ele assentia.

"Isso é do dia em que você me pediu para perdermos a nossa virgindade," Bella falou, e ele assentiu novamente.

"Eu sei. Nem acredito que isso está pendurado ali esse tempo todo."

"E eu não acredito que você nunca pagou ao homem," Bella provocou, e Edward bufou.

"Se minha memória serve de desculpa, foi você quem comeu a última batata."

"É jeito de falar," Bella argumentou, enquanto Edward olhava para a maneira como ela passava os dedos sobre a data escrita no topo da conta.

"Você se lembra desse dia?" ele perguntou.

"Como eu poderia esquecer? Lembro que achei que você estivesse ficando doido," ela riu e Edward a imitou.

"Pois é, a gente era muito esquisito. Digo, quem é que fica parado no meio de um quarto e simplesmente pede pra que o outro tire as roupas?" ele recordou, e Bella riu novamente.

"Eu penso muito sobre esse dia," Bella admitiu, falando suavemente.

"Sério?"

"Sim. Eu sempre ouvia histórias horríveis sobre a primeira vez de outras meninas, mas a minha foi linda. Por mais estranha e desajeitada que foi, continuou sendo linda. Você me fez sentir tão confortável, tão segura, e mesmo que tenha doído, você ainda conseguiu fazer daquilo um momento maravilhoso. Eu guardo com muito carinho a lembrança desse dia," ela falou, lágrimas mais uma vez se acumulando em seus olhos.

"Você alguma vez já pensou na quantidade de tempo que nós perdemos por causa daquele dia?" Edward perguntou, e Bella respondeu com um fraco 'sim'.

"Tudo culpa daquele imbecil do Emmett e daquela imbecil regra dele de não beijar," Bella protestou, e Edward riu, concordando.

"Eu amo beijar você."

"E eu amo ser beijada por você. Me sinto tão bonita e tão amada quando você me beija," ela falou e começou a chorar de novo. "Até o meu primeiro beijo foi melhor que o da maioria. Mesmo com toda a nossa turma nos vendo, eu me senti como se só houvesse você e eu naquele lugar."

Edward esticou sua mão pela mesa e enxugou as lágrimas de Bella com um guardanapo, e em seguida se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo suave.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou, quando outra lágrima caiu da bochecha de Bella enquanto ela franzia o cenho.

"Pelo tempo que for preciso," Edward a reconfortou. "Pelo tempo que for preciso."

oOo

Eles saíram do restaurante, com o estômago satisfeito até a boca, e contentes. Edward pagou pelo café da manhã e pela antiga divida, e os dois desejaram um bom dia ao Sr. Jones.

"Para onde vamos?" Edward perguntou quando entraram de volta no carro, Bella mais uma vez pegando o volante.

"Para os penhascos da reserva Quileute."

Todo o corpo de Edward enrijeceu, enquanto ela seguia para a familiar rota da estrada.

"Por quê?" ele perguntou. Suas mãos estavam tensamente fechadas em forma de punho contra suas coxas. Ele apertava suas unhas fortemente contra suas palmas, os nós de seus dedos ficando mais brancos do que o normal.

"Confie em mim, Edward," Bella se virou para ele e Edward não olhou para ela.

"Não posso voltar lá, Bella," murmurou ele. "Sempre que eu lembro daquele dia, eu penso sobre a possibilidade de te perder. Eu era tão idiota."

"Ei," Bella falou, forçando Edward a relaxar sua mão esquerda e a entrelaçando com a sua. "Eu continuo viva, e embora aquele dia tenha terminado mal, eu ainda me recordo da sensação de aventura de estar matando aula e correr como bestas até o seu carro. Eu me lembro do percurso até os penhascos, o rádio do carro tocando Nirvana no último volume. Eu me lembro do quão alegre você parecia estar, e do sorriso que não saía do seu rosto, apesar de eu estar uma pilha de nervos e pensar que seríamos pegos. São essas as coisas que eu guardo na memória sobre aquele dia."

Edward continuou calado enquanto Bella segurava sua mão e dirigia. A viagem até a praia foi uma das mais longas da vida de Edward. Foi apenas uma viagem de vinte e cinco minutos, mas naquele momento e naquela situação, pareceu muito maior. Assim que avistou os penhascos, a imagem de Bella caindo o atingiu com o peso de mil tijolos, e sua mão apertou a de Bella com mais força.

"Bella, por favor, a gente pode sair daqui?" ele implorou e Bella respondeu que não.

"Por favor, Bella?"

"Não," ela repetiu. "Precisamos estar aqui," falou, estacionando o carro alguns metros distante da entrada da subida aos penhascos. Edward viu tudo em um transe enquanto ela saía do carro e andava até o outro lado para puxá-lo de lá. Era como se ele estivesse hipnotizado quando saiu do carro e pegou a mão dela. Ele deixou-se ser levado por Bella durante todo o caminho de subida à parte do penhasco de onde eles tinham pulado há oito anos.

"Edward, aquele dia nunca vai ser apagado de nossas memórias," Bella começou a falar, e ele pegou sua mão novamente. Com adoração, ele beijou a cicatriz em seu pulso.

"Sinto muito, Bella," ele sussurrou e Bella sacudiu a cabeça, lentamente. "Estarei para sempre arrependido."

"Eu já te perdoei várias vezes por aquele dia. Não foi culpa sua, então, por favor, _por favor_, pare de se desculpar," ela falou. "Aquele momento é inesquecível, infelizmente, e apesar de não podermos apagá-lo, eu quero formar uma nova memória nesse mesmo penhasco."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Pule comigo," ela falou, e Edward deu um passo para trás.

"O quê?" ele perguntou e Bella pegou sua mão.

"Pule comigo," repetiu. "Não podemos apagar aquele dia, mas podemos criar um novo momento inesquecível. Pule comigo."

Edward olhou nos olhos de Bella e viu o desejo queimando dentro deles, e então cedeu. Bella sorriu-lhe e andou até a beira do penhasco, segurando firme na mão de Edward.

"Vou contar até três. Um," ela começou.

"Dois," Edward continuou.

"Três!" ambos gritaram quando pularam do precipício.

Enquanto caíam, Edward ouviu Bella gritando alguma coisa, o vento envolvendo-os completamente.

"Eu te amo, Edward Cullen."

* * *

**N/T:** Primeira atualização de AW do ano! Nem acredito que logo fará 1 ano que estou traduzindo isso. Eu esperava terminar em menos tempo, mas alguns planos são feitos para serem mudados, né. hahahah

Gente, fiz um twitter para questões da fandom, para informações sobre atualização, para meus tweets sem noção, etc: **http:/ www .twitter .com/ohcarol_+_** (junte os 2 underlines, pq o FF CISMA em cortar). Sigam-me!

Queria dizer que se houver alguns erros nos últimos capítulos, como palavras cortadas, etc, é problema do fanfiction. Eu tenho relido e tenho notado que tá acontecendo isso, então relevem qualquer eventual erro, ok?

Bem, acho que alguns de vocês reberam notificações de histórias originais minhas que postei nesse meio-tempo desde o último update. Então, pra quem me pedia alguma coisa "original", é uma boa oportunidade! São duas one-shots, uma que postei no Natal, bem fofinha, chamada **Um Bom Menino** e outra essa semana, bem cheia de lemons, chamada **Peacock**. Acho que irão gostar. Também to escrevendo uma long fic, que pretendo começar a postar dentro de algumas semanas... quem quiser ler, é só me colocar no alerta de autores. :)

E então, gostaram do capítulo? Me contem nas **reviews**!  
Beijos, até o próximo!


	31. Cap 29: Tudo o Que Eu Queria

**Capítulo Vinte e Nove:**** Tudo o Que Eu Queria; A Única Exceção**

A cabeça de Bella emergiu à superfície mais rápido do que ela previa devido ao empuxo da água, que empurrara seu corpo para cima. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sentindo as grossas mechas de seu cabelo baterem no topo de suas costas, enquanto caíam em cascata; podiam ser ouvidos os sons dos pingos que escorriam para o oceano.

Ela ofegou, enquanto seus pulmões tentavam reajustar-se a sensação de estarem novamente cheios de ar. Ela afastou fios de água e cabelo de seus olhos, tentando desesperadamente ajustar a visão para saber onde ela tinha mergulhado. Ela estava aliviada por ter tampando seu nariz antes de cair na água. Suas vias nasais estariam matando-a de dor agora, caso ela não tivesse os tampado. Uma tonelada de água teria invadido suas narinas no momento do impacto - ela tinha aprendido a lição da última vez.

Por alguns breves momentos, Bella se esqueceu de onde ela estava e quem a acompanhava ao tentar se readaptar à superfície do mar. Enquanto continuava a falhar suas tentativas de respirar normalmente, um par de braços envolveu sua cintura e a virou.

Ela deu de cara com o intenso olhar abismado de Edward, cujos cabelos estavam penteados para trás por causa da água. Assim como sua própria roupa, a camiseta dele também estava agarrada ao corpo.

Suas mãos soltaram a cintura dela debaixo da água, e os dois permaneceram flutuando em silêncio, até as mãos de Edward traçarem o rosto de Bella. Ele acariciou suas bochechas antes de falar.

"Diga isso de novo," ele falou ofegante, em meio a respirações profundas, seus olhos viajando entre os olhos e os lábios dela. Bella sorriu para ele e mordeu o canto do lábio, enquanto observava o peito de ambos subindo e descendo em uníssono, fazendo com que minúsculas ondulações na água se formassem em torno deles.

"Por favor, Bella? Por favor, diga isso de novo? Eu quero ter certeza que não estava ouvindo coisas," implorou, afastando as gotas de água que caiam da raiz dos cabelos dela para as bochechas.

"Você não estava ouvindo coisas," murmurou Bella, e Edward arregalou os olhos com a confissão. Usando a fluidez da água, ele chegou seu corpo para ainda mais perto de Bella, entrelaçando suas pernas com as dela.

"Então?" perguntou, desesperadamente, e Bella sorriu.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen," ela afirmou com sinceridade, e Edward lançou-se ao seu encontro, puxando seu rosto para ele e a beijando apaixonadamente. Seus lábios moldaram contra os dela em perfeita sincronização. Foi um beijo lento e amoroso, mas ainda completamente despudorado, enquanto ambos flutuavam verticalmente na água. Quando seus lábios se moveram para sugar o lábio inferior de Bella, os dela se moveram para clamar o lábio superior dele. As mãos de Edward se afundaram no cabelo molhado dela, e Bella o imitou, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos dele.

"Outra vez," ele sussurrou, e ela obedeceu imediatamente.

"Eu te amo."

Seus lábios se encontraram novamente. Seus dentes tocaram-se por um instante antes que eles desacelerassem para saborear os movimentos.

"De novo," ele murmurou contra sua boca, e Bella riu, concordando mais uma vez.

"Eu te amo. Eu te amo. EU TE AMO!" ela gritou e Edward sorriu. Ela estava completamente entregue; seu coração se enchia e estourava cada vez que ela dizia aquilo. Bella se afastou para apropriadamente olhar para Edward, e foi recebida com a mais pura e genuína emoção em sua expressão.

"Eu te amo tanto," ele sussurrou, e a puxou de volta. Edward subiu os dedos por sua coluna sobre a roupa molhada, e agarrou o pescoço dela suavemente antes de forçar seus corpos para baixo.

"O que está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, quando seu queixo encostou na superfície da água.

"Você confia em mim?" Edward respondeu sério.

"Com a minha vida."

"Então, confie em mim agora," respondeu ele, inclinando-se para beijá-la. Seus lábios encontraram os dela com firmeza, e em seguida ele puxou seus corpos lentamente para dentro da água. Bella tinha certeza que, se suas pernas não estivessem entrelaçadas, ela já teria flutuado de volta à superfície. No entanto, eles permaneceram lá, enroscados um no outro e submersos na água. Eles ficaram apenas a pressionar seus lábios contra os do outro.

Foi um beijo surreal.

Bella não sentia nada que não fosse o corpo de Edward. Tudo o que ela pôde ver quando abriu os olhos foi Edward. Não importava que a água salgada ardesse em seus olhos. Tudo o que ela podia ouvir era o vazio do oceano. O beijo não durou muito tempo antes que Edward puxasse os dois de volta à superfície.

Edward ficou observando Bella, segurando seu corpo, e embora o semblante dele fosse estranho, Bella não conseguia deixar de ficar fascinada e encantada pelo seu olhar.

"Conseguiu entender?" ele perguntou.

"Entender o quê?"

"O que eu acabei de te mostrar?" ele respondeu, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Quando estou com você, é como se o mundo desaparecesse. Tudo o que eu vejo é você, Bella. Tudo o que eu cheiro, tudo que eu ouço e sinto, é você. Estar perto de você me faz sentir... é um... é uma tranquilidade e uma paz que eu mal consigo entender. Só sei que a sensação parece tão certa pra mim," Edward descreveu e Bella lhe sorriu.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou, confuso por sua expressão.

Bella puxou Edward para mais perto e tascou-lhe um beijo. Enquanto se beijavam, Bella envolveu suas pernas ao redor da cintura de Edward, e ele metade nadou e metade caminhou em direção à borda do oceano, para chegar à terra.

"Edward," Bella gemeu quando os lábios de Edward trilharam beijos até a base de seu pescoço. Ele a colocou suavemente no chão e posicionou-se sobre o corpo dela, apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos. Havia pequenas pedrinhas no chão, mas Bella não se importou; ela não sentia nada a incomodando sob sua coluna, tudo o que ela sentia era Edward.

"Eu te amo, Bella," ele disse, olhando para ela.

"Eu também te amo," respondeu ela, antes de voltar a unir seus lábios aos dela e a beijar carinhosamente, movendo suas bocas em uma dança lenta. Bella estava tentando saborear o momento, beijando-o de volta com exatamente a mesma quantidade de paixão.

Edward começou a salpicar beijos ao longo do pescoço de Bella, soprando ar fresco sobre as trilhas de água que continuavam a escorrer por sua pele. Ele regozijou-se na forma como o corpo dela estremeceu embaixo dele, adorando poder sentir os arrepios formando nos braços de Bella. Ele segurou o colar dela entre os dedos antes de pousá-lo de volta sobre seu peito, beijando o coração incrustado de diamantes.

Bella suspirou, contente, quando as mãos de Edward começaram a levantar a camiseta molhada dela, esforçando-se ligeiramente ao ajudá-lo a desgrudar a peça de sua pele. Os dois lutaram para puxar o algodão úmido até passá-lo por sua cabeça, com o colarinho apertando sua face, e então Edward a jogou no chão ao lado deles. Suavemente, Edward deitou Bella para trás e, mais uma vez, ela não se importou com as pedras que agora espetavam em suas costas nuas.

"Talvez não tenha sido uma boa ideia pular na água completamente vestidos," Edward riu enquanto tentava, frustrado, retirar sua própria camisa. Ele lutou contra o tecido até que, finalmente, a camiseta dele se juntou a de Bella no chão.

Bella riu, concordando, e começou a vaguear as mãos sobre a pele fria do peito de Edward. Ela criou pequenos trajetos de calor com a fricção de suas mãos. Edward gemeu antes de interromper seus movimentos, e colocou os pulsos dela acima da cabeça. Ele segurou os pulsos de Bella com ambas as mãos antes de separá-las para entrelaçar seus dedos aos dela.

Eles ficaram imóveis, apenas se entreolhando por alguns breves segundos de silêncio. Uma onda repentina do mar deslizou sob Bella e a fez sobressaltar, fazendo com que Edward saísse de cima dela e começasse a rir.

"Não ria," Bella fez beicinho, batendo bem no meio do peito dele. "Estava muito frio, de verdade."

"Me desculpe, mas esse é o preço que você paga por deitar no chão onde as ondas quebram."

"Você me colocou lá," ela argumentou, e virou para inclinar-se sobre o cotovelo e encarar Edward; ele imitou sua posição.

"Você não reclamou," contestou ele, espanando a areia e as pequeninas pedras para fora de suas costas, enquanto se sentava.

"Eu estava absorta no nosso momento," ela respondeu timidamente, e viu Edward abrir um sorriso e estender a mão para tocar o calor escaldante de suas bochechas.

"Eu também."

"Sempre fico absorta nos momentos em que estou com você," Bella emendou, sentindo-se ridícula pela forma como a conversa tinha virado melosa.

"Bella Swan," Edward riu. "Quem diria que você era tão sentimental?"

"Cale a boca!" ela ralhou, e Edward a puxou para cima dele, suas mãos firmemente segurando os quadris dela.

"Estou só brincando," ele se defendeu.

Edward não disse mais nada, e pegou Bella pelo pescoço para unir sua boca com a dela. Bella deixou se perder na sensação daqueles lábios; ela sabia que nunca iria se cansar deles nem _dele_.

"Edward," ela gemeu ao se afastar.

"Você não faz ideia do quanto eu te quero agora," ele grunhiu. Edward atacou o busto dela com beijos, puxando as taças do sutiã para beijar a parte inferior de cada seio, até se irritar com a peça de renda vermelha e puxá-la sobre a cabeça de Bella, sem se preocupar em abrir o fecho antes.

As mãos dele massageavam os seios dela, ao mesmo tempo em que descia beijos por sua barriga, alternando entre selinhos e mordiscadas, fazendo Bella contorcer-se sob ele. Ela arfou pesadamente quando os polegares dele, simultaneamente, rodearam cada um de seus mamilos, assistindo enquanto endureciam.

"Edward," ela gemeu, quando ele beijou a área de seu umbigo, ainda não tirando as mãos de seus seios.

"Bella," ele ecoou. Suas mãos, finalmente, afastaram-se dos seios dela e ele as arrastou para baixo, acariciando sua cintura, até segurar seus quadris com força e investir os quadris dele de encontro aos dela. Ambos gemeram com a sensação antes de Edward grunhir.

"O quê?" perguntou ela, e Edward se levantou rapidamente, puxando Bella em seguida.

"O que está fazendo?" ela indagou ao ser levantada por ele; os seixos da areia grudados em sua pele caindo ao chão. Bella envolveu as pernas em torno da cintura de Edward. Os jeans molhados tornavam quase impossível andar com qualquer resquício de graciosidade.

"Eu não queria fazer isso com todo esse cascalho machucando suas costas," ele explicou, posicionando-a sobre o capô de seu carro. O motor ainda estava levemente aquecido.

Bella sorriu em agradecimento para ele, e se inclinou para beijá-lo antes de ele se afastar e começar a abrir o fecho de sua calça. Sua urgência fez Bella rir.

"Não ria de mim," ele resmungou enquanto lutava para tirar de suas pernas o jeans encharcado e apertado. Bella sorriu para a situação. Rosalie uma vez lhe disse que o melhor tipo de sexo era aquele em que você poderia dar risadas antes, durante e depois, pois isso significava que havia sido atingindo o nível máximo de segurança entre um casal.

"Não há pressa, Edward," ela ronronou. Edward parou seus movimentos e levantou uma sobrancelha para ela. Um sorriso presunçoso se espalhou por seu rosto.

"Você acabou de ronronar?" perguntou ele, puxando o jeans amontoado na perna direita. Ele puxou com força o tecido, quase caindo ao conseguir.

"Talvez você deveria ter tirado os sapatos," brincou Bella ao começar a tirar sua própria calça e também relutar com a retirada.

"Não amola!" ele ralhou, de brincadeira, finalmente conseguindo eliminar as calças e os sapatos. Ele ficou apenas de cueca boxer e meias. Bella estava sentada no capô de seu carro usando apenas a calcinha. Ela sorriu para Edward e o chamou com um dedo.

"Alguém está animadinha, não?" Edward presunçosamente perguntou ao parar em frente a Bella.

"Talvez? Mas eu não sou a única, já que você praticamente rasgou suas calças ao tirá-la," ela respondeu brincalhona, e Edward gemeu quando as mãos dela encontraram o caminho do profundo V de seus quadris. Ela percorreu a ponta de seus dedos indicadores ao longo das definidas linhas de músculos.

"Jeans molhado entre as pernas não é agradável. Queimaduras de fricção não são legais," declarou ele, e Bella gargalhou alto.

"Pare de rir," ele fingiu um beicinho, trazendo-a para perto.

"Não consigo," ela se defendeu. "Você sempre me faz rir."

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio," sussurrou ele enquanto se inclinava para beijá-la, puxando o quadril dela de encontro ao dele.

"Acho que não devemos transar aqui no capô," Bella repreendeu quando ele começou a tirar sua boxer.

"Por que não?" murmurou ele contra sua clavícula, banhando-a de beijos.

"Alguém pode ver," ela gemeu seu argumento, e Edward bufou para sua inútil tentativa de interromper as ações dele.

"Você preferia no chão!"

"Você que me deitou no chão."

"Foi, mas mesmo assim, você queria fazer no chão."

"Eu sei, mas não me sinto bem fazendo aqui," ela falou e Edward pendeu a cabeça para frente.

"Está bem," ele se rendeu, colocando de volta sua boxer molhada e se afastando de Bella. Ele deu o melhor de si para que Bella soubesse que ele estava chateado, exagerando um beicinho e dando chutinhos na areia do chão com suas meias. Não foi a coisa mais inteligente; só fez com que a terra grudasse ainda mais no tecido molhado.

"Eu não posso com esse beicinho, Edward," Bella grunhiu, o acompanhando ao redor da área para pegar suas calças, enquanto Edward pegava a blusa e o sutiã de Bella.

"Bem, você vai ter que aguentá-lo," ele lamentou, brincando, e piscou para informá-la de que tudo não passava de encenação.

"Isso é crueldade!" bufou ela, encontrando-se com ele no porta-malas para despejar suas roupas molhadas lá.

"Espere!" ela exclamou e tirou alguns sacos de plástico do porta-malas para guardar as roupas.

"Bem pensado," comentou Edward, tirando a cueca e as meias e jogando-as no saco junto com sua roupa e a de Bella.

"Edward!" Bella berrou quando viu que ele se encaminhava para o banco do motorista para ligar o carro.

"Que foi?" ele perguntou, inocentemente, como se não estivesse nu em pêlo se dirigindo ao volante de um carro.

"Você não vai dirigir o meu carro para a casa do meu pai assim pelado. E se ele estiver trabalhando na patrulha da estrada e parar a gente? Como você pensa que vamos explicar isso a ele?"

"Bom..." ele começou a falar enquanto saía do carro. Edward não estava nem um pouco acanhado de estar nu ao ar livre. "Primeiro teríamos que explicar quais foram os motivos disso - você sabe, todos esses anos de sentimentos reprimidos, o nosso jogo, sua estratégia de transar aqui na praia e depois amarelar-" ele começou a elaborar, porém Bella o interrompeu.

"Fecha a matraca e põe suas roupas logo," ela exclamou enquanto lhe tacava uma boxer, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta para Edward, todas secas e novas.

"Você me trouxe roupas?" ele perguntou com um tom de surpresa na voz.

"Claro que sim. Não iria trazer apenas para pra mim. Não sou tão malvada."

"Há quanto tempo você está planejando isso?" indagou ele enquanto se vestia. Bella lhe entregou um par de meias e tênis secos.

"Desde a letra D," ela respondeu com sinceridade, e Edward a puxou para um abraço. Ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça e ela suspirou de felicidade. Ela adorava estar nos braços de Edward; não havia sensação melhor do que sentir os fortes braços dele ao seu redor. Se sentia amada e protegida.

"Obrigado," ele sussurrou e Bella se afastou do calor do seu corpo para olhar em seus olhos.

"Pelo quê?" perguntou Bella, e Edward penteou as mechas do cabelo dela que haviam grudado na testa.

"Por ter criado uma nova recordação nesse lugar. Não vai substituir a outra, mas será para sempre a primeira coisa que surgirá na minha mente quando eu pensar sobre essa praia."

"Não tem de quê," ela respondeu, timidamente, ligeiramente tombando sua cabeça para frente.

"Como eu pude ter tanta sorte?" Edward ponderou para si mesmo, e Bella mais uma vez o fitou, confusa.

"Do que está falando?"

"De você," ele retorquiu. "Estou falando sobre você. Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo, se você me perguntar. Eu tenho você em minha vida; qualquer homem mataria para estar no meu lugar."

"Edward-"

"Nem comece!" ele interrompeu Bella. "Você sabe que é verdade. Você é incrível, Bella Swan, e sempre foi. Eu me apaixonei por você quando tínhamos quatro anos e fui idiota demais de só agora perceber isso. Sou muito sortudo por ainda poder ter você em minha vida dessa forma."

"Edward," Bella o chamou enquanto se jogava nos braços abertos dele. Ela o segurou firmemente e ele fez o mesmo. Bella sorriu radiante contra o peito de Edward. As palavras dele haviam tocado seu coração. Ninguém jamais havia se declarado de tal forma para ela.

Nenhum homem jamais havia dito que a amava e que ela era perfeita. Nenhum homem nunca havia lhe feito se sentir bonita. Nenhum homem jamais conseguiu fazê-la rir quando ela queria chorar, ou sorrir quando estava brava.

Ninguém, com exceção de Edward.

Ele era a única exceção.

Edward a fazia sorrir. Ele a fazia gargalhar. Ele a fazia sentir-se linda.

Ele a fazia se sentir verdadeiramente importante.

"Eu tive tanto medo de que esse jogo... naquela noite quando voltou de Nova Iorque..." Bella iniciou, seus pensamentos em fragmentos. "Eu tive medo de que fôssemos estragar tudo."

"Mas não estragamos, então não há nada mais a temer," ele afirmou, embora houvesse uma expressão distante no fundo de seu olhar. Ele estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, e isso já vinha acontecendo há duas semanas. O que quer que fosse aquilo que ele escondia, era algo grandioso, e por alguma razão ele não queria contar a Bella.

"Para onde vamos agora?" Edward perguntou enquanto andava ao lado de Bella até a porta do passageiro.

"Ei!" ela chamou. "Quem disse que você vai dirigir?"

"Eu disse. Então, qual o destino?"

"Para a casa do meu pai."

"Vamos ao lar do Chefe, então," concordou ele, entrando no carro.

oOo

O percurso até a antiga casa de Bella não durou muito, e antes que ela percebesse, Edward estava estacionando na garagem vazia - o que significava que Charlie não estava em casa.

"Acho que seu pai está trabalhando," Edward comentou enquanto ele e Bella subiam os familiares degraus da varanda. Ela usou a chave extra escondida na caixa do correio para abrir a porta.

"Nossa," Edward resfolegou quando Bella fechou a porta.

"Que foi?"

"Já faz um tempo desde que estivemos aqui."

"Eu sei. Foi por isso que eu quis vir pra cá. Meu pai sempre vai nos visitar, mas a gente nunca vem para Forks."

"_Nos_ visitar?" Edward bufou. "Tenho certeza que o Chefe vai visitar você, e não a mim."

"Você sabe que meu pai te considera como um filho."

"Creio que todo esse sentimento dele por mim mudaria se ele soubesse que eu já consegui fazer você me implorar para possuí-la bem no sofá que ele nos deu," Edward sorriu, arrogante, imprensando Bella contra a parede ao lado da escada.

"Porra, Edward," Bella deixou escapar. "O que deu em você?"

"Estou com fogo por sua causa," ele riu e se afastou.

"O que foi que eu fiz?" Bella reclamou, começando a subir as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

"O que você fez?" Edward argumentou. "Nada. Esse é o problema. Foi o que você _não_ fez," ele explicou, fazendo ambos rirem.

"A parada aqui é dura, meu amor," Bella brincou enquanto abria a porta do quarto. Edward a seguiu, entrando no cômodo familiar.

"Meu Deus, seu pai não mudou nada nesse quarto, não é?" Edward comentou, suas mãos percorrendo a superfície dos objetos no quarto antigo de Bella. Seus dedos passaram pelas pequenas pedras brilhantes que pendiam do abajur da escrivaninha, e tamborilou o teclado pré-histórico do antigo computador que ainda repousava sobre a mesa de madeira.

"Eu sei. Eu também não mexi em nada daqui. Gosto do jeito que é."

"Por quê?" Edward indagou ao chegar no mural de fotos de Bella, sorrindo enquanto seus olhos trilhavam sobre as imagens.

"Guarda boas lembranças," respondeu ela, parando ao lado dele para olhar uma foto dos dois, onde tinham quatorze anos e brincavam na chuva. Ambos estavam cobertos da cabeça aos pés de lama, no quintal da casa de Edward. Eles pareciam tão felizes e serenos na foto. Os dois portavam largos sorrisos radiantes sob a chuva que os envolvia.

"Você lembra de como ficamos doentes depois disso?" riu ele, apontando a imagem que Bella acabara de observar.

"Nossa," ela bufou. "Foi tudo culpa _sua_. Você simplesmente _tinha_ que me convencer a brincar na chuva."

"Claro que sim. Eu estava com segundas intenções," ele sorriu, prendendo a atenção de Bella.

"Como é?" perguntou ela, curiosa, e Edward apontou para a blusa branca de alça, toda encharcada, que ela usava na foto.

"Eu queria espiar o seu sutiã," respondeu ele, com honestidade, e Bella bateu de leve em seu braço.

"Seu pervertido," ela acusou e Edward a puxou para perto dele.

"Sim, o _seu_ pervertido. Além disso, eu tinha quatorze anos; todos os meninos que eu conhecia naquela idade teriam feito o mesmo," ele sorriu, batendo no nariz dela com a ponta do dedo. "Mas essa não foi a única razão."

"Ah é?" Bella respondeu, sem acreditar.

"Não lembra por quê você estava na minha casa naquele dia?" perguntou ele, virando-se para abraçá-la contra seu peito. Antes de falar, ele viu a cabeça dela balançando de um lado a outro, negando.

"Você tinha acabado de descobrir que aquele cara da sorveteria, Ted, Tod, Tom, ou sei lá qual o nome, não gostava de você."

"Caramba," Bella falou. "Eu tinha esquecido totalmente disso. Eu fiquei tão arrasada e corri para sua casa, de bicicleta, quando saí da sorveteria."

"Ahã, e você estava chorando demais, e eu mal conseguia entender o que você dizia entre os soluços e o catarro que escorria do seu nariz, de tantas lágrimas," ele riu e Bella olhou brava para ele, até rir eventualmente.

"Devo ter estado uma maravilha," ela zombou, e Edward começou a embalá-los de um lado a outro.

"Você parecia tão triste. Eu detestei te ver daquele jeito - ainda detesto. E aí quando eu vi a chuva começando a cair, perguntei se você queria sair. Você parecia tão feliz no quintal," ele apontou a imagem novamente.

"Bem, você conseguiu o que queria. Até hoje eu não me lembrava dos fatos desse dia."

"Esse era o propósito."

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio até Bella decidir sentar-se na cama. Ela deitou, se espreguiçando, como fazia quando era adolescente.

"Cacete," Edward resmungou ao deitar-se, espremido, ao lado dela. "Continua aquele mesmo colchão de pedra."

"Eu amo esse colchão. Queria poder levar para o apartamento, mas é pequeno demais para minha cama."

"Que horas são?" Edward perguntou e Bella olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira, onde ainda ficava o mesmo relógio-despertador que a acordava para a escola.

"Uma, duas, ou três da tarde, dependendo se meu pai um dia ajustou a hora para os horários de verão dos últimos quatro anos."

"Então são duas," Edward corrigiu. "Era quase uma quando estávamos no carro, saindo dos penhascos."

"Ficamos lá aquele tempo todo?"

Edward meneou a cabeça, trazendo Bella para ficar sobre ele, e se colocando no centro da estreita bicama.

"Edward," Bella repreendeu, tentando sair de cima dele, mas falhando. Tudo o que ela conseguiu foi se esfregar contra a crescente ereção dentro da calça de Edward.

"Bella," ele gemeu quando ela continuou a lutar sobre ele, e mesmo com todo o prazer que ele estava sentindo, suas mãos continuaram segurando firmemente nos quadris dela.

"Meu pai pode chegar em casa a qualquer momento," protestou ela, e Edward começou a acariciar suas costas sob a blusa.

"São duas da tarde, Bella. Nós dois sabemos que o Chefe trabalha até às seis nos sábados. Sempre foi assim."

Bella riu ao lembrar o motivo de Edward saber, exatamente, que seu pai ficava a serviço da polícia até às seis da tarde aos sábados.

Em um desses dias, os dois estavam no quarto dela, dando privacidade a Emmett e sua nova namorada no sofá da sala. Bella havia permitido que eles ficassem em sua sala, pois não tinham conseguido achar outro lugar para ir, já que os freios do carro de Emmett haviam escangalhado. Bella tinha se esquecido de avisá-los que seu pai chegava às seis, mas já era tarde demais. Exatamente às seis e quinze, o Chefe Swan entrou em sua casa, só para dar de cara com Emmett sendo _agraciado_ pela namorada ajoelhada em frente a cadeira reclinável preferida de Charlie, onde Emmett estava sentado.

"Você se lembra do grito de viadinho que Emmett deu quando Charlie encontrou aqueles dois?" Edward interrompeu os pensamentos dela, e ela assentiu.

"Aquilo foi terrível."

"Bem, _nós_ sabemos que ele não vai chegar tão cedo, então..." Edward grunhiu ao começar a puxar a blusa de Bella; ela retirou o resto, prontamente.

"Vou te confessar, Bella, que eu amo quando você não usa sutiã," ele gemeu, e suas mãos foram massagear os seios dela. Bella tombou a cabeça para trás, maravilhada, colocando suas mãos sobre as de Edward. Ela rebolou os quadris contra os dele, arrancando de ambos mais sons de prazer.

"Essa pode ser outra nova memória para adicionar à lista. A gente nunca sequer se beijou nesse quarto," Edward gemeu quando Bella se ergueu sobre ele na cama. Pairando sobre ele, Bella não conseguiu evitar o sorriso sacana ao ver o desejo encobrindo os olhos de Edward. Ela livrou-se de sua calça e a jogou sobre a cadeira do computador, num canto, antes de remover a calcinha, em seguida. Mesmo completamente nua, ela permaneceu de pé.

"Bella," Edward lamuriou, sentando-se na cama sobre seus joelhos dobrados, parando embaixo das pernas de Bella. Ele teve que manter sua cabeça um pouco abaixada, pois se a levantasse um centímetro que fosse, sua boca encontraria o paraíso naquele monte de nervos que ele podia ver escondido entre a carne umedecida do sexo dela.

"Sabe de uma coisa, Bella?" Edward perguntou, e o tom provocador pôde ser ouvido. "A persiana está aberta, então tenho quase certeza que você está fornecendo uma bela visão aos meninos que estão brincando de Base Quatro lá na rua."

"Ai meu Deus," Bella arfou ao tentar pular da cama, porém Edward a agarrou e o puxou para cima de seu corpo.

"Isso," ele gemeu, imediatamente trazendo o bico do seio direito de Bella para sua boca, sugando e mordiscando o mamilo. Circulou com a ponta da língua sobre a carne sensível, e percorreu sua língua pela auréola igualmente sensível, antes de repetir o mesmo no outro bico.

Bella gemia e puxava os cabelos dele, o tempo todo esfregando seus quadris contra os dele.

"Edward, pare de me provocar," grunhiu enquanto Edward deslizava uma mão até o clitóris dela. Com o dedo indicador, ele acariciou lentamente o nervo, com movimentos circulares no mesmo sentido. Ele massageou o clitóris dela por apenas um breve momento antes de virar a posição deles na cama. Quase caiu enquanto se movia.

"Que droga de cama pequena," reclamou ele, tirando suas calças e a cueca boxer junto, soltando as peças no pé da cama. Bella riu e Edward segurou o quadril dela para provocar sua entrada com a ponta de sua ereção.

"Parece que faz uma eternidade," ele grunhiu ao lentamente invadi-la. Ele engoliu um gemido quando o calor escaldante e a sensação de incrível maciez o envolveram. De fato, parecia que fazia uma eternidade desde a última vez que ele pôde sentir Bella daquela maneira.

Bella arfava audivelmente enquanto ele continuava a penetrá-la devagar. Era um ritmo agonizante de tão calmo. Ele estava adentrando seu corpo centímetro por centímetro, e por mais que ela detestasse o quão devagar ele estava indo, não tinha como evitar sentir-se satisfeita e maravilhada com as sensações que pareciam muito mais aguçadas.

"Edward," Bella gemeu enquanto ele saía e voltava para dentro dela. Ele inclinou a cabeça para capturar o lóbulo da orelha de Bella, mordiscando o ponto que era o favorito de ambos, e arrancando a lamúria de êxtase que Edward tanto esperava.

Edward manteve o ritmo lento, penetrando Bella com movimentos medidos e calculados. Cada investida era mais forte do que a anterior, porém continuava lenta.

Era pura tortura erótica para Bella.

Ela mal se aguentava com a forma como seus músculos internos o envolviam e moldavam-se em torno dele. Ela mal tolerava o jeito como cada vagaroso movimento fazia com que Edward esfregasse seu corpo contra o clitóris dela. Era uma espécie de transe. Todos os seus sentidos pareciam estar trabalhando dobrado. Seu corpo parecia estar em chamas. O suor escapava de cada poro de sua pele, e ela tentava encontrar um resquício de ar que pudesse inspirar profundamente enquanto Edward, vagarosamente, a penetrava.

O sexo nunca tinha sido assim tão intenso.

"Bella," Edward grunhiu. "Está tudo bem?"

"Caralho, Edward," ela proferiu. As esmagadoras sensações daquilo que pareciam ser minúsculos choques elétricos percorreram seu corpo de cima a baixo, começando em seu ventre, ramificando-se para os seus membros e pontas dos dedos, e assim por diante.

"Não dá..." ela sussurrou, incoerentemente. Ela tentava encontrar cada uma das estocadas de Edward ao investir seus próprios quadris contra os dele, porém as sensações eram paralisantes. Ela não conseguia fazer nada a não ser virar sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, quando seus gemidos transformaram-se em arfantes lamúrias. Seu corpo parecia a ponto de explodir com o prazer que corria dentro dela. Era poderoso demais para ela aguentar.

"Bella," Edward rugiu. Ele segurou a haste de metal da cabeceira da cama e começou a invadi-la mais rapidamente. Bella berrou com o novo ritmo. Seu corpo parecia inteiramente confuso com as novas sensações. A pequena cama batia contra a parede e parecia que seu corpo estava sendo embalado pelo movimento.

"Chega. Eu não..." Bella gritou quando suas chamas internas começaram a incinerá-la por inteira. Ela podia sentir seu clímax iminente tentando libertar-se em seu corpo.

Edward respirava pesadamente sobre ela, enquanto a estocava vigorosamente. Estava ficando mais e mais difícil segurar o seu próprio orgasmo. A sensação do corpo que o envolvia era boa demais; o mesmo corpo que estava reagindo de forma que Edward não conseguia descrever. Ela, gradualmente, se apertava em torno dele na maneira mais gloriosa, segurando-o dentro dela com um firme aperto.

"Edward!" Bella berrou ao finalmente chegar ao orgasmo, seu corpo estremecendo, quase convulsionando sob Edward. Seu torso ergueu da cama enquanto as ondas de prazer viajavam por seu corpo de cima a baixo. Seus dedos dos pés fecharam-se sobre as costas de Edward enquanto descia de volta para a cama.

Edward assistiu a tudo com orgulho, ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a penetrá-la até conseguir seu clímax e enfim unir-se a uma Bella exausta na cama. Ele teve que espremer-se para caber ao lado dela.

"Tá tudo bem?" perguntou ele, sem fôlego, e Bella vociferou um som agudo.

"Isso foi um sim?" ele riu e Bella assentiu, apoiada contra o peito dele.

"Que tal tomarmos um banho?" sugeriu ele e Bella assentiu novamente.

"Consegue falar?" perguntou ele, arrogante, e Bella bateu de leve na barriga dele.

"Quase," sussurrou em resposta, e Edward grunhiu, inclinando-se para beijá-la.

"Vem. Vamos deixar você bem limpinha antes que seu pai chegue em casa."

"Me dê só um minuto," Bella gemeu, sentando-se. "Não sei se conseguirei andar."

"Meu ego está te agradecendo, nesse momento," Edward gargalhou, mas Bella rolou os olhos.

"Como se seu ego precisasse ser inflado," ela zombou, e Edward bufou, levantando-se da cama e pegando Bella em seus braços.

"Me bote no chão," reclamou ela, porém Edward balançou a cabeça e saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao único banheiro da pequena casa.

"Quando foi a última vez que estivemos aqui?" perguntou ele enquanto Bella ajustava a temperatura do chuveiro para uma que lhe agradasse.

"Alguma semana de janeiro. Por quê?"

"Eu acho que seu pai está namorando alguém," ele comentou, dando de ombros.

"Ele não me disse nada," Bella falou, parando ao lado de Edward em frente a pia. Ele apontou para todas as maquiagens e o perfume feminino posicionados sobre a bancada; nenhum dos itens pertencia a Bella.

"Por que ele não contaria?" Bella perguntou quando Edward entrou no chuveiro, segurando sua mão para ela pegar.

"Talvez ele tenha virado travesti," Edward brincou enquanto esfregava o sabonete na mão e espalhava em seu peito.

"Muito engraçado. Se bem que eu me pergunto porque não me contou nada."

"Talvez seja algo recente e ele não teve tempo de contar. Pergunte quando ele chegar em casa," Edward terminou o assunto e começou a passar o xampu no cabelo de Bella.

"Isso é bom," ela suspirou e Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la.

O banho durou mais tempo do que o esperado. A maior parte foi gasta apenas ficando embaixo da água morna enquanto se beijavam languidamente.

Eles ainda tinham uma hora até que Charlie chegasse, então decidiram sentar na sala e assistir televisão. Antes disso, Bella refez a cama de seu quarto, e até mesmo pôs suas roupas molhadas na máquina para lavar e, mais tarde, secar.

Exatamente às seis e quinze, Charlie entrou em casa.

"Bella?" ele chamou ao avistar apenas o topo de sua cabeça no encosto do sofá.

"Pai!" exclamou ela, levantando-se rapidamente dos braços de Edward e abraçou o pai.

"Por que está aqui, Bells?"

"Queria te ver," ela respondeu, e Edward levantou-se para cumprimentar Charlie.

"E aí, Chefe."

"Edward. Como vai?"

"Bem, muito bem. E _você_, como está?" perguntou ele, insinuante, e Charlie virou-se para Bella poder explicar o tom provocador de Edward.

"Tenho uma coisa para te perguntar."

"O que é?" indagou ele, preocupado, enquanto os três andavam para a cozinha. Charlie pegou uma cerveja na geladeira e sentou-se à mesa.

"Você está grávida, Bella?"

"Não, pai. Eu juro!" ela respondeu, cruzando as mãos sobre o coração, como ela e Charlie faziam quando ela era mais nova.

"Você tem uma namorada?" Bella perguntou e Charlie quase cuspiu a cerveja que ele havia acabado de tomar um gole.

"Como assim?" respondeu ele, timidamente, e Edward teve que suprimir uma risada ao ver a expressão atordoada de Charlie.

"Bem, eu fui ao banheiro e vi toda aquela maquiagem..." ela falou, deixando sua explicação pairar do ar. Essa conversa estava deixando-a desconfortável. Ela e Charlie nunca tiveram uma relação muito íntima, porém já haviam compartilhados seus momentos de proximidade.

"Sim," Charlie respondeu em tom sério, assentindo a cabeça.

"Quem é?" Edward inquiriu, parecendo feliz, e viu Charlie enrubescer. A reação o pegou de surpresa; ele sempre pensara que Bella havia herdado seu nervosismo da sua mãe.

"Pai, quem é ela?" Bella perguntou, animada. "É só me dizer."

"Sue Clearwater," ele respondeu discretamente.

"Ah, pai, isso é ótimo. Estou muito feliz por você. E a Sue é um amor de pessoa," Bella falou, levantando-se e indo abraçar o pai.

"Sério? Não está chateada?"

"Pai, por que eu estaria chateada? Você merece ser feliz, e se é a Sue que te faz feliz, então isso é maravilhoso."

"Que bom ouvir isso, Bells. Estava querendo contar para você. Só que eu não sabia como você iria reagir ao saber que seu velho pai estava namorando alguém depois de todo esse tempo."

"Pai," Bella bufou, sentando-se de volta na cadeira. "Não acredito que você pensou que eu ficaria chateada. Se bem que se isso tivesse acontecido quando eu tinha dez anos, provavelmente eu teria corrido pelas escadas e batido a porta do meu quarto algumas vezes."

"Claro," Charlie riu. "E depois você teria ligado para Edward para ele te acalmar."

"Com certeza," Edward respondeu. "Estou feliz por você, Chefe. Ouvi dizer que a Sue prepara um peixe delicioso."

"Sim, ela faz. Vocês dois podiam vir um dia e jantar conosco. Vão achar o paraíso depois da primeira mordida."

"Claro, pai, quando quiser. É só me ligar antes."

"Nós também temos uma coisa para te contar," Edward anunciou de repente, e Bella olhou surpresa para ele, enquanto ele se levantava.

"Temos?" perguntou ela, em choque.

"Claro que temos," afirmou ele. "Chefe Swan; Charlie," começou Edward, mas parou quando Charlie franziu o cenho. "Bella e eu, nós-" emendou ele, porém Charlie o interrompeu na metade.

"Espere aí, vocês estão aqui para me contar que você e Bella estão namorando agora?" Charlie perguntou, como se não fosse nada demais, o que fez Bella afastar-se na cadeira.

"Sim?" Edward respondeu, timidamente, e Charlie riu.

"Jura?" provocou ele, e Edward e Bella assentiram a cabeça em silêncio.

"Até que enfim!" Charlie gargalhou e estendeu a mão para a de Edward.

"Como é que é?" tanto Bella quanto Edward perguntaram enquanto ele balançava a mão de Charlie; foi o aperto de mão mais fraco que Edward já dera.

"Vocês dois são apaixonados um pelo outro desde que eram crianças. Eu espero por esse dia há anos. No dia em que você me disse que iria morar com Edward, achei que seria _nessa hora_ que vocês assumiriam um namoro. Isso não me deixa nem um pouco pasmado."

"É sério? Você não está preocupado com isso?" Bella perguntou.

"Não há ninguém nesse mundo em quem eu tenha mais confiança do que você, Bella, porém Edward está logo atrás, em segundo lugar. Você e Edward nasceram um para o outro, Bells. Eu enxergava isso quando vocês eram menores, e vamos ser sinceros, eu não consigo ver um palmo a frente do meu nariz quando o assunto são essas coisas do coração, mas isso... esse amor que você dois demonstravam um pelo outro enquanto cresciam era muito difícil de não notar, até mesmo para mim."

"Pai," Bella sussurrou, contente.

"Fico feliz que vocês tenham, finalmente, decidido enxergar aquilo que todo mundo sempre viu nos últimos vinte anos," concluiu ele, e Bella mais uma vez saltou da cadeira para abraçá-lo.

"Obrigada, pai. Isso significa muito para mim, de verdade."

"Não me agradeça," ele a dispensou, brincando. "Não existem pessoas mais perfeitas uma para a outra, do que vocês dois."

"Eu não saberia expressar melhor, Chefe," Edward comentou, pegando na mão de Bella quando ela sentou-se novamente ao seu lado.

"Sim, eu confio em você, Edward, e sempre confiei - mas se você a magoar, eu vou te caçar onde quer que seja, e eu tenho meus contatos," Charlie ralhou, e Edward riu levemente.

"Eu jamais correria esse risco, Chefe."

"Então, vocês vão ficar para o jantar, ou vão voltar para Seattle?"

"Ficaremos," Bella respondeu por ela e por Edward, e ele assentiu, concordando. Bella abriu um sorriso imenso enquanto segurava a mão de Edward.

"Por que o sorriso?" provocou ele, cutucando-a com o ombro.

"Só estou feliz," falou ela.

"Eu também," ele respondeu.

Ali, naquele exato instante, a vida não podia ficar melhor; Bella tinha tudo que sempre quis.

oOo

O jantar na companhia de Charlie foi muito melhor do que suas lembranças de jantares do tempo em que ainda morava com o pai - o que significa que Charlie pedira uma torta salgada da pizzaria, e os três dividiram-na sentados na sala, assistindo ao início da partida do Mariner; no entanto, no quinto tempo, Bella começou a pegar no sono, e Edward sugeriu que eles colocassem o pé na estrada.

"Foi legal ver o seu pai," Edward tentou comentar enquanto dirigiam pela saída de Forks, porém Bella estava com outros planos: mal passara dez minutos do percurso de volta para casa, e ela já estava dormindo com a cabeça contra a janela.

Eventualmente, eles chegaram ao seu condomínio, e Edward estacionou ao lado de seu carro.

"Bella, acorde," ele a sacudiu levemente para despertá-la. "Já chegamos."

"Já?" perguntou ela, grogue, esfregando os olhos para livrar-se da sonolência.

"Sim. Agora, vamos, vou colocá-la na cama," ele riu. Edward saiu do carro para ajudá-la a sair.

"Espera!" Bella exclamou quando aproximavam-se do elevador. "Preciso pegar nossas roupas no porta-malas."

"Você pega amanhã," Edward grunhiu, puxando-a pelo braço para dentro do elevador que os esperava. "Vamos tirar uma soneca."

"É, dormir é uma boa ideia," ela riu de leve. Bella ficou aninhada ao corpo de Edward, seu braço a envolvendo, enquanto o elevador subia; ela já estava voltando a adormecer.

Edward a sacudiu gentilmente para acordar o suficiente e conseguir andar até o apartamento.

"Para onde está indo?" Edward perguntou, brincando, encostado contra o portal da porta de seu quarto, enquanto Bella andava em direção ao quarto dela.

"Para a cama," ela falou em tom alto.

"Nossa cama é aqui," anunciou ele, cheio de orgulho, e Bella sorriu largamente ao caminhar de volta de encontro a ele. Edward a puxou para perto, amando o jeito como ela encaixava em seus braços.

"Gostei de como isso soa," Bella murmurou contra seu peito.

"Que bom. Agora vamos dormir; foi um longo dia."

Edward andou com ela até a cama, e os dois sentaram-se em lados opostos, removendo apenas seus sapatos. Ambos estavam cansados demais para trocar de roupa.

"Boa noite, Edward," Bella grunhiu, entrando sob as cobertas.

"Boa noite, Bella," respondeu ele. Bella caiu no sono quase no mesmo instante, e ele adormeceu logo em seguida.

* * *

**N/T**: Ufa, que capítulo enorme! Mas não foi lindo? É o meu preferido.

O próximo virá rapidinho. Deixem **reviews**!

Até mais :)


	32. Cap 30: A Última Letra

**Capítulo Trinta: A Última Letra**

Edward acordou cedo na manhã de domingo, gemendo quando seus músculos protestaram até contra o menor dos movimentos. Não importava qual parte do corpo ele mexesse - tudo doía. Tinha sido doloroso até inclinar sua cabeça para olhar Bella, e, no entanto, era uma dor com a qual ele não se importava.

O dia anterior havia sido um grande passo em seu relacionamento com Bella - se é que esse era o título daquilo que estava rolando entre os dois. Eles ainda não tinham conversado sobre o assunto, mas Edward estava mais do que certo que 'um relacionamento' era o que eles tinham, independente da falta de rótulo. Seu palpite era que as palavras 'namorado' e 'namorada' não precisariam ser discutidas entre eles; já estava explícito e claro.

Ele se virou lentamente e pousou sua cabeça na palma de sua mão a fim de olhar para Bella, tentando ao máximo não mover seu corpo muito bruscamente. Bella estava em um sono profundo, aninhada contra o peito dele. Seu cabelo estava espalhado como um leque sobre a cama, caindo sobre seu rosto e também sobre partes do peito de Edward. Sua respiração era estável e sua mão estava agarrada a um lado do quadril dele, seu dedo mindinho escondido sob a cintura enrolada do moletom de Edward.

Ela parecia tão serena enquanto dormia.

Por alguns minutos, Edward apenas ficou observando-a, deixando que sua mente atordoada descansasse. O sono dele tinha sido perturbado, já que passara a maior parte do tempo revirando-se na cama antes de finalmente conseguir adormecer.

Sua mente estivera consumida pelos rumores no trabalho, e não somente por aquele que ele tinha mencionado a Bella. O rumor que o preocupava era aquele que elevaria sua carreira a um outro patamar, e era tudo o que ele sempre esperou desde que começara a trabalhar na empresa.

Entretanto, diversas coisas tinham mudado, tudo estava diferente agora.

Agora havia outra pessoa na equação, alguém que ele tinha que levar em consideração, e era só nisso que ele pensava nos últimos dias. Ele havia tentado deixar a questão de lado, mas sabia que Bella estava percebendo que tinha algo errado - ela sempre conseguia reconhecer os sentimentos dele.

Edward penteou uma mecha que caíra no rosto de Bella para trás de sua orelha, certificando-se de não acordá-la. Ele pôs uma mão sobre a lombar dela e lentamente percorreu sua coluna com os dedos, para cima e para baixo. Ela soltou um som como o de um ronronar, ainda adormecida, e Edward sorriu para si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia demorando tanto tempo - mais de vinte anos - para ele finalmente enxergar o que sempre esteve bem diante de seus olhos.

O dia de ontem tinha sido tão intenso. Embora tivesse sido um dia divertido, tinha sido muito diferente do cotidiano deles.

Era claro que um dia como aquele havia sido necessário para a relação, por mais emocional que fosse. Ele entendera que Bella precisava dizer tudo o que estava sentindo e que aquela fora a única forma que ela havia encontrado para expressar isso - mesmo que o coração dele tivesse ido parar em sua garganta quando Bella sugerira que eles pulassem do penhasco. As imagens de anos atrás haviam bombardeado sua mente enquanto ele olhava pela ribanceira do penhasco, e, no entanto, ele pulou. E ele estava extremamente grato por ter pulado, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro agora protestasse contra tal sentimento.

Perdido em pensamentos, Edward não reparou que os olhos sonolentos de Bella tinham aberto. A mão dela tinha subido pela lateral do corpo dele até chegar a seu rosto, sem que ele sequer percebesse. Ela estava tentando desfazer a tensão no cenho dele.

"Está fazendo contas de cabeça, Cullen?" ela provocou, sua voz pesada de sono. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela ainda estava acordando: seus olhos eram apenas pequenos filetes, mas ele conseguia avistar um pedaço daqueles adoráveis olhos escuros.

Agora havia outra pessoa na equação, alguém que ele tinha que levar em consideração, e era só nisso que ele pensava nos últimos dias. Ele havia tentado deixar a questão de lado, mas sabia que Bella estava percebendo que tinha algo errado - ela sempre conseguia reconhecer os sentimentos dele.

Edward penteou uma mecha que caíra no rosto de Bella para trás de sua orelha, certificando-se de não acordá-la. Ele pôs uma mão sobre a lombar dela e lentamente percorreu sua coluna com os dedos, para cima e para baixo. Ela soltou um som como o de um ronronar, ainda adormecida, e Edward sorriu para si mesmo, sacudindo a cabeça.

Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia demorando tanto tempo - mais de vinte anos - para ele finalmente enxergar o que sempre esteve bem diante de seus olhos.

O dia de ontem tinha sido tão intenso. Embora tivesse sido um dia divertido, tinha sido muito diferente do cotidiano deles.

Era claro que um dia como aquele havia sido necessário para a relação, por mais emocional que fosse. Ele entendera que Bella precisava dizer tudo o que estava sentindo e que aquela fora a única forma que ela havia encontrado para expressar isso - mesmo que o coração dele tivesse ido parar em sua garganta quando Bella sugerira que eles pulassem do penhasco. As imagens de anos atrás haviam bombardeado sua mente enquanto ele olhava pela ribanceira do penhasco, e, no entanto, ele pulou. E ele estava extremamente grato por ter pulado, mesmo que seu corpo inteiro agora protestasse contra tal sentimento.

Perdido em pensamentos, Edward não reparou que os olhos sonolentos de Bella tinham aberto. A mão dela tinha subido pela lateral do corpo dele até chegar a seu rosto, sem que ele sequer percebesse. Ela estava tentando desfazer a tensão no cenho dele.

"Está fazendo contas de cabeça, Cullen?" ela provocou, sua voz pesada de sono. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que ela ainda estava acordando: seus olhos eram apenas pequenos filetes, mas ele conseguia avistar um pedaço daqueles adoráveis olhos escuros.

"Sempre, Swan, sempre."

"Meu corpo dói," ela gemeu e Edward riu.

"O meu também. Talvez ter pulado de um penhasco não tenha sido uma coisa muito inteligente," ralhou ele. Bella fracamente o socou em seu bíceps.

"Ei, eu digo que estou dolorido e você tenta me socar. Isso é crueldade."

"Pare de choramingar como um bebê," provocou Bella, e Edward rolou o corpo dela para cima do dele. Ambos gemeram de dor antes de Edward colocar Bella de volta sobre a cama.

"Ugh, seu bruto," ela repreendeu. Edward se desculpou.

"Desculpe... não foi uma das minhas melhores idéias."

"Eu não sinto a menor vontade de me mexer."

"Eu também não. Vamos apenas nos prostrar no sofá e assistir televisão o dia todo," sugeriu Edward, e Bella suspirou.

"Isso implica mover-se, e me mover é a última coisa que eu quero fazer."

Edward riu e se levantou, mexendo-se o mais vagarosamente possível, antes de esticar o pescoço enquanto olhava para Bella, que ainda vestia as roupas de ontem. O sorriso que se formou não podia ser interrompido, nem que ele tentasse.

"Vamos, Bells. Vou até pagar pela comida e levantar minha bunda preguiçosa para atender ao entregador," Edward a persuadiu, balançando as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse fazendo uma barganha.

"Tudo bem, mas você também vai ter que ir pegar as bebidas na geladeira sempre que necessário," argumentou ela e Edward meneou a cabeça enquanto Bella lhe estendia a mão. Com facilidade, ele a puxou contra seu corpo, adorando a sensação dos braços dela, que envolveram seu torso em um abraço. Ele nunca se cansava desse sentimento.

"Você está quentinho," ela bocejou contra seu peito e Edward embrenhou a mão nos ralos fios de cabelo da nuca dela. Ele acariciou suavemente o local antes de se afastar.

"Vamos lá, dorminhoca. Vamos escovar os dentes."

"Isso é só porque você quer me dar uns beijos," ela provocou enquanto se arrastava até o banheiro.

"Por isso, e também porque seu hálito não está exatamente o mais fresco no momento," Edward respondeu rindo e Bella resfolegou, fingindo mágoa.

"Olha só quem fala."

"Eu sei. É por isso que eu disse para irmos escovar os 'nossos' dentes."

"Tá bom, tá bom," Bella grunhiu, e eles entraram no banheiro. "E nem pense nisso," ela avisou, rapidamente pegando sua escova de dente no pote. Edward riu, sacudindo a cabeça.

"Eu não uso sua escova quando você pode me ver. Eu só uso quando você não está por perto para me pegar no flagra. É assim que eu consigo me safar sem que você descubra."

"Que nojo! Vou comprar uma nova escova amanhã depois do trabalho; e além do mais, você nunca consegue se safar. Acredite."

Edward sorriu e observou Bella através do espelho em frente a pia, enquanto ambos escovavam seus dentes. Mesmo com a espuma da pasta cobrindo sua boca, Edward não conseguia deixar de ficar fascinado por Bella e, novamente, ele se perguntou por que até antes de começarem o jogo ele jamais havia realmente reparado no quão linda ela era.

"Fazendo contas de novo, Cullen?" perguntou Bella após gargarejar com o enxaguante bucal. Ela portava aquele sorriso acanhado que Edward tanto adorava.

"Não. Estava pensando em outras coisas," ele respondeu, trazendo Bella para perto antes de imprensá-la de leve contra a parede. Ele a beijou rapidamente, deixando que seus lábios roçassem contra os dela, firmemente. "Coisas muito mais legais que matemática. A não ser que você considere a subtração de nossas roupas como sendo matemática."

Bella soltou uma gargalhada e afastou Edward para longe, enquanto ele ria junto.

"Essa foi péssima, Edward. Tão ruim."

"Eu sei, mas pelo menos eu não fiz a piada inteira," ele defendeu-se e Bella assentiu, concordando.

"Verdade. Vamos para o sofá?"

"Vamos," ele falou, indo na frente e puxando Bella para cima de seu corpo quando eles chegaram lá. Os dois gemeram quando eles colidiram um contra o outro.

"Droga, essa doeu," Edward grunhiu e se reposicionou, para que assim o peso de Bella não ficasse tanto sobre sua perna.

"Culpa sua."

"Pois é," ele admitiu e se esticou para pegar o controle.

"Então, o que você quer ver?" ele perguntou e Bella deu de ombros.

"Isso não me ajuda em nada, Swan."

"Vai passando pelos canais até acharmos algo para assistir," Bella sugeriu, aninhando-se em Edward. Gentilmente, ele envolveu seu braço em torno do ombro dela.

O resto do dia foi gasto dessa forma; relaxando no sofá, assistindo a maratona de Monty Python que passava e mal se movendo. Eles riram até saírem lágrimas dos olhos e aproveitaram a comida mexicana que pediram de um pequeno restaurante perto de casa. Bella até foi boazinha e se levantou, algumas vezes, para pegar coisas na cozinha.

No fim das contas, foi um domingo calmo e leve como muitos outros finais de semana que eles já tinham passado juntos antes de iniciarem o jogo. Pareceu bastante natural e por aquelas breves horas, Edward esqueceu-se do que possivelmente ele encontraria no trabalho segunda-feira. Sua mente ficou apenas concentrada na mulher que tinha em seus braços - a sua melhor amiga, a sua possível _eternidade_.

Os dois adormeceram encostados um no outro ao som de Brave Sir Robin.

oOo

Edward foi o primeiro a acordar no dia seguinte. O som de seu despertador tocou e ele rapidamente levantou-se do sofá para ir até seu quarto e desligá-lo. O movimento repentino fez com que Bella caísse sobre as almofadas e também despertasse.

Ele voltou e foi para a cozinha, meneando a cabeça como cumprimento ao passar por Bella.

"Bom dia," ela falou em um bocejo, levantando-se para juntar-se a ele na cozinha.

"Dia," murmurou ele em resposta, parecendo desinteressado.

"O que deu em você?"

"Nada," ele grunhiu, pegando a caixa de suco de laranja para tomar um gole direto do gargalo. "Só estou cansado e é cedo e hoje é _segunda_. Meu Deus, eu odeio segundas."

Bella riu, enquanto Edward se espreguiçava e esfregava os olhos para livrar-se do sono. Ele bocejou alto e se jogou em uma cadeira, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre trabalho e segundas-feiras.

"Pare de agir como um velho rabugento, Edward, e me fale logo o que quer comer."

"Pare de ser tão má comigo," ele fez um beicinho e Bella comprimiu seus lábios tentando suprimir o sorriso que ameaçava escapar. Ele parecia adorável e ridículo, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu não estou sendo má, mas eu tenho certeza que ninguém no trabalho vai gostar muito de você se entrar lá com esse mal humor," ela retrucou enquanto pegava a caixa de cereais e duas tigelas no armário.

"Eles me adoram," ele respondeu presunçosamente e levantou-se para ajudar Bella.

"Eu sei que eles te adoram," ela falou, soando triste.

"Ei, por que isso agora?" ele questionou, caminhando por trás dela e puxando-a contra seu peito.

"Nada, é só que... o que nós somos?" ela gaguejou e Edward a virou para encará-la.

"Nós somos o que você quer que sejamos, Bella."

"Então, se eu fosse apresentá-lo às pessoas," ela começou devagar, olhando para ele com timidez. "Eu poderia apresentá-lo como meu namorado?"

"Claro, mas eu vou te apresentar como 'a minha alma gêmea'," Edward sorriu para ela. Bella olhou para cima e ele pôde ver o lindo tom de rosa que tingia suas bochechas.

"Eu amo quando você cora," murmurou para Bella, que corou ainda mais.

"Você sabe que eu odeio isso," ela choramingou e Edward riu.

"Bem, parece que eu amo todas as coisas que você odeia em si mesma."

"Galanteador, Edward Cullen, você é um galanteador. 'Alma gêmea'... 'eu amo tudo o que você odeia em si mesma'… é como se você tivesse lido o manual de Como Fazer Sua Mulher Feliz," ela provocou e Edward fez cócegas em suas costelas, fazendo-a rir.

"Eu escrevo o meu próprio manual, Esguichinho," ele piscou um olho e Bella ficou boquiaberta, o rubor rapidamente retornando ao seu rosto.

"Eu já te disse que amo a nossa mesa da cozinha?" Edward sussurrou, sua voz carregando um misto de provocação e um tom sedutor.

"Acho que já," respondeu Bella, engolindo em seco e pigarreando.

"Que bom," ele falou, se afastando para sentar-se e comer seu cereal.

Bella permaneceu encostada contra a bancada, atordoada.

"Eu odeio quando você faz isso," ela reclamou enquanto andava até a mesa para sentar.

"Eu sei," ele riu e Bella lançou-lhe um olhar atravessado.

"Você tem alguma novidade no trabalho?" Bella perguntou.

"Eu ainda não faço idéia, mas tenho certeza que uma grande e bela pasta de uma nova campanha estará à minha espera na minha mesa," disse ele, um tanto amargo.

"O que há de errado?" Bella perguntou pela segunda vez naquela manhã e Edward deu de ombros.

"Sério, Edward, qual é o problema?" o tom de Bella mostrava preocupação. Edward fez uma careta para a expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Não há nada de errado, Bella. Eu juro. "

"Eu não acredito em você."

"É só um lance que tem a ver com trabalho. Não se preocupe com isso," ele tentou afastar a tensão dela, dando um aceno de mão.

"Eu quero saber," ela insistiu.

"É sério, Bells. Não é nada. Se fosse, eu te falaria," ele disse firmemente, levantando-se para colocar sua tigela na pia. Quando ele voltou, viu o olhar chateado no rosto de Bella e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

"Eu juro, Bella. Não é nada, de verdade."

"Então por que você está soando tão distante sobre isso?" replicou ela. Edward bufou, colocando um braço em volta do ombro dela.

"Me desculpe se eu soei desse jeito. É só que eu não sei o que está acontecendo, então eu não quero deixar você enervada também."

"Eu estou aqui por você, para conversar, Edward. Você sabe disso, certo?"

"Claro que sim. Eu só não quero fazer uma tempestade em copo d'água sobre algo que pode nem vir a ser um fato concreto."

"Está bem," Bella concedeu, "Mas se esse algo se tornar um _fato concreto_," ressaltou, "por favor, fale comigo."

"Você sabe que será a primeira."

oOo

Durante a maior parte da segunda-feira, Edward ficou em seu escritório contemplando sobre quando ele iria ouvir qualquer notícia, ou quando o Sr. Austen ou o Sr. Meyers viriam até ele ou o ligariam. Seu estômago ficou cheio de nós o dia todo, e mesmo quando Alice ofereceu-se para avisar a todos que ele estava doente, para que assim ele pudesse sair mais cedo, Edward recusou. Disse que precisava ficar.

De hora em hora, Alice entrou em seu escritório para verificar se ele estava bem. Ela também tinha ouvido os rumores sobre a possível promoção de Edward e devido à probabilidade, ela sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo. Sim, Edward era seu primo, mas ela nunca tinha conhecido alguém que trabalhasse tão arduamente quanto ele. Mesmo ele sendo mais jovem que a maioria dos executivos da empresa, Edward ultrapassava em muito as habilidades deles.

Edward sabia o que Alice estava fazendo a cada vez que ela entrava em seu escritório. Em todas as vezes, ele afirmou que estava apenas estressado sobre uma nova campanha que deveria terminar para a semana seguinte. Ele sabia que não havia ingenuidade em Alice.

Ele ficou a segunda-feira inteira uma pilha de nervos, e até mesmo conversar com Bella durante o dia não tinha feito nada para melhorar isso. Ele tinha simplesmente conseguido piorar as coisas. A voz dela era um lembrete daquilo que ele poderia estar perdendo.

Quando chegou a hora de ir para casa, Edward quase voou para fora do escritório, correndo em direção ao elevador, querendo evitar a todos. Dentro do elevador, ele tentou fazer a engenhoca descer mais rápido do que o normal. Ele estava desesperado para sair do prédio.

No momento que entrou no apartamento, uma sensação de alívio tomou conta dele. Ele rapidamente se livrou da gravata sufocante que estava usando e pôs uma camiseta e uma calça de moletom para começar a preparar frango e batatas para o jantar enquanto esperava Bella chegar.

Ele não teve que esperar por muito tempo.

"E aí, como foi o resto do seu dia?" Bella perguntou ao deixar sua bolsa na mesa da cozinha, começando a retirar seus sapatos.

"Bem entediante. Além de Alice, ninguém mais me incomodou."

"Isso é bom, eu acho," ela riu e pegou seus sapatos. "Eu vou botar um pijama. Volto pra ajudar a terminar de descascar as batatas."

Edward acenou com a cabeça, vendo Bella dirigir-se para seu quarto, e de repente uma idéia lhe veio à cabeça. Bella voltou rapidamente e se juntou a Edward perto da lata de lixo para ajudar a descascar as batatas que iriam cozinhar.

"Como foi seu dia?" Edward perguntou.

"Foi bom, na verdade. Gostei muito da nova história que eu estou dando uma olhada. Tem um grande potencial para ser um best-seller."

"É sobre o quê?"

"Sobre um casal que está para morrer e seu último dia juntos, embora eles não saibam que é o último."

"Parece interessante."

"É tão doce e encantador," elogiou Bella e Edward sorriu junto com ela antes de ir lavar as batatas.

"Você pode colocar essas na panela? Tenho que pegar uma coisa," ele perguntou enquanto secava as mãos com o pano de prato ao lado da pia.

"Claro. Do que você precisa?"

"Você vai ver. Só lembre de virar o frango no forno daqui aproximadamente um minuto."

Bella assentiu e observou Edward andar apressadamente para o seu quarto. Ela ouviu o farfalhar de roupas antes de ouvir Edward andando de um lado a outro lá.

"Tá tudo bem aí?" ela gritou.

"Sim, apenas vire o frango."

Edward saiu do quarto rapidamente, foi até a cozinha, e encontrou Bella abrindo a porta do forno, usando o pano de prato para puxar a bandeja. Ele escondeu alguma coisa atrás da parede da porta da cozinha, do lado de fora, e esperou até que ela fechasse o forno.

"Bella?" Edward chamou, com um tom de voz muito sério. Bella virou-se para encontrar seus olhos, que estavam tão sóbrios quanto sua voz.

"O que foi? perguntou preocupada. "Edward, o que foi?" Ela largou o pano de prato sobre a bancada e esperou enquanto Edward inspirava profundamente. Por um momento, ela ficou hipnotizada demais pelo movimento para notar o que estava acontecendo.

Edward havia se ajoelhado sobre uma perna.

Ele estava em frente à Bella e ela não pôde evitar a sensação de quentura que se acumulou em seu peito ao ver aquela imagem, assim como as repentinas arfadas que emanavam de sua boca.

O martelar no peito de Edward estava tão aflito quanto no de Bella. Parecia que seu coração iria se rasgar para fora do peito.

"Bella Swan, eu te amo e não consigo me imaginar sem você na minha vida. Você quer-"

"Espera!" Bella interrompeu, sentindo-se sem fôlego e em pânico. "O que está fazendo?"

"Me deixe terminar pra que você possa descobrir," ele pediu e Bella assentiu, abobalhada. Seu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas. Ela olhou para baixo, de onde Edward olhava para ela.

"Como eu estava dizendo: eu não posso viver sem você. Eu adoro acordar ao seu lado e ficar te vendo enquanto você se espreguiça e deixa a manhã tomar conta. Eu amo ver você pentear seus cabelos e eu amo brigar com você por causa de uma bendita escova de dente. Você quer," ele fez uma pausa e se esticou para pegar o objeto escondido atrás da parede, ao que Bella respirou aliviada e começou a rir.

"Isso é uma gaveta do seu guarda-roupa?"

"Então, Bella Swan, você quer se mudar para o meu quarto? Eu abri espaço pra você," ele ergueu a gaveta na direção de Bella, enquanto ela continuava a rir de alívio.

"Sim, eu quero," Bella respondeu e Edward sorriu-lhe largamente, levantando-se. Ele pôs a gaveta de volta ao chão e puxou Bella para beijá-la.

"O que você pensou que eu fosse perguntar?" provocou ele ao beijá-la na ponta do nariz antes de encostar seus lábios nos dela.

"Eu não faço a menor idéia, sinceramente. Eu só vi você em um joelho e comecei a surtar."

"A idéia de se casar comigo te apavora?"

"Nós estamos apenas começando essa relação," defendeu ela e Edward se afastou sorrindo.

"Estamos? Eu acho que começamos há vinte e tantos anos atrás."

"Verdade," Bella respondeu com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

"É a mais pura verdade," Edward replicou, sentando-se à mesa.

"Você sempre tem que estar certo?"

"Você só percebeu isso depois de todo esse tempo?"

"Seu metido a sabichão," brincou Bella enquanto mexia as batatas na panela.

"O _seu_ metido a sabichão."

"Como eu pude ter tanta sorte na vida?" Bella riu zombeteira e Edward bufou.

"Eu falo a língua do sarcasmo."

"Tire o frango do forno, Espertinho."

"Com todo prazer, amor," ele respondeu e sorriu quando viu o familiar tom de rosa colorir as bochechas de Bella.

Eles jantaram em frente a televisão enquanto assistiam as reprises antigas de alguns programas, antes de Edward dirigir-se para o quarto de Bella.

"O que você está fazendo?" perguntou ela.

"Eu vou te ajudar a tirar suas coisas."

Demorou uma hora para que eles pegassem todas as coisas de Bella e levassem ao quarto de Edward; foram mais duas horas até conseguirem arrumar um jeito de fazer tudo caber no quarto. Durante todo o tempo, Edward sorriu enquanto via as roupas de Bella começarem a preencher o espaço em seu armário e os sapatos começarem a se unir ao lado dos dele.

Por volta das onze, os dois estavam completamente exaustos e se esticaram na cama deles.

"Nossa, isso levou uma eternidade."

"Quem diria que você tinha tanta tralha," Edward provocou.

"Ah sim, porque a sua coleção de cards de beisebol não são tralha, né" ela retorquiu e Edward resfolegou.

"Que blasfêmia! Aquilo vale dinheiro."

"Claro que vale," Bella ironicamente falou e se levantou para pegar uma muda de roupas e tomar um banho. Ao colocar seu elástico de cabelo sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, ela encontrou um pedaço de papel saindo por debaixo do abajur. Quando puxou o pedaço e o abriu, a letra **X** apareceu pomposa.

"Então foi aqui que você escondeu," ela falou para Edward, que sorriu-lhe inocentemente.

"Você achou. Me passa isso," ele esticou a mão e Bella pôs o papel dentro dela. Ele se levantou, foi em direção ao armário e pegou o gorro de lã para colocar a letra lá dentro.

"O que está fazendo?" Bella perguntou, perplexa.

"É bom terminarmos o jogo corretamente," sugeriu ele e Bella balançou a cabeça.

"E pra quê? Nós já sabemos qual será a letra."

"Se tivéssemos continuado a jogar, a gente iria saber de qualquer forma. Além disso, eu pensei que você fosse gostar de seguir as regras uma última vez."

"Tá, ok. Mas teríamos que ter feito isso ontem."

"Então a gente faz uma modificação e eu escolho a letra na sexta à noite."

"Você perdeu a cabeça," Bella riu.

"Não perdi não, Franco. Achei que você fosse gostar dessa idéia."

"Acho que eu prefiro a sua versão de anarquia, Chomsky."

oOo

A semana pareceu ter passado por Edward rapidamente, embora seus nervos dissessem o contrário. Todos os dias desde segunda-feira, ele ficou esperando ansiosamente por alguma notícia do sr. Meyers ou do sr. Austen, mas ficou desapontado e aliviado quando não ouviu nenhuma boa-nova.

Sempre que era hora de ir para casa, ele se apressava até o elevador e corria para seu carro, arrancando para fora do estacionamento como se fosse tirar o pai da forca. Ele não queria dar brechas a ninguém que pudesse o impedir de fazer seu caminho para casa.

No entanto, tudo mudou na sexta-feira.

Foi por volta de três da tarde que Alice o chamou através do interfone.

"Edward," ela disse, sua voz grave, fazendo o coração de Edward bater furiosamente em seu peito.

"Sim, Alice?" respondeu com trepidação e um leve tremor em sua voz.

"Sr. Austen gostaria de vê-lo no escritório dele. Sinto muito, Edward."

"Alice, tudo bem. Pode até não ser sobre isso," ele tentou convencer não só a Alice, como também a si mesmo.

"Quem sabe você está certo," disse Alice enquanto ele passava por ela.

"Ambos sabemos que eu estou errado," ele murmurou baixinho e Alice assentiu solenemente.

O percurso do elevador foi lento e tortuoso. O repique dos números enquanto ele subia andar por andar só serviu para que ele se sentisse ainda mais enjoado.

Edward anunciou sua presença para a secretária do sr. Austen e caminhou com uma lentidão em seus passos até o escritório do chefe.

"Edward," tanto Austen quanto o sr. Meyers o cumprimentaram, e ele desejou-lhes uma boa tarde.

"Sente-se, Edward," sr. Meyers sugeriu e ele lentamente sentou-se.

"Tenho certeza que você ouviu por aí os rumores do motivo de estarmos chamando você aqui," o sr. Austen falou e Edward assentiu. Por um momento, parecia que ele tinha voltado ao colégio e estava sentado na sala da direção.

"Isso é bom, Edward. O sr. Meyers e eu achamos que você seria um ótimo executivo nessa empresa. Nós estamos abrindo nossa segunda filial na costa leste, e adoraríamos que você estivesse lá nos primeiros meses, como o diretor."

"Senhor-" Edward começou a falar, porém o sr. Meyers interrompeu.

"Eu sei que é uma grande mudança, Edward, especialmente porque você teria que partir para Nova York já no mês que vem, mas existem pouquíssimas pessoas que nós acreditamos ter a capacidade necessária para estar a frente desse trabalho, e você era o primeiro na nossa lista."

"Senhor, eu estou muito grato pela oferta. De verdade. É tudo o que eu sempre sonhei desde que comecei a trabalhar nessa companhia, mas minha vida toda se baseia aqui em Washington. Minha família, meus amigos estão aqui. Eu não sei se posso simplesmente me desvencilhar de tudo isso e me mudar para o leste," Edward explicou, olhando entre os dois homens que, além de serem seus chefes, ele considerava seus ídolos no campo da publicidade.

"Eu tenho a sensação de que isso tem mais a ver com um certo _alguém_ do que com um grupo de _alguéns_," o sr. Austen falou e Edward pendeu a cabeça para frente, envergonhado.

"Não há motivos de sentir-se embaraçado por isso, Edward," Austen o reconfortou. "Quem é a moça sortuda que roubou seu coração?"

"O senhor se lembra da festa de Natal?" perguntou ele e ambos os chefes assentiram.

"Aquela adorável morena que o acompanhava?" o sr. Meyers questionou e Edward acenou com a cabeça.

"Mas eu pensei… bem, você sempre a apresentou como sua melhor amiga," sr. Austen comentou, confuso.

"Ela é a minha melhor amiga, mas nós começamos a explorar mais a fundo os limites da nossa amizade."

"Ela era realmente uma jovem adorável, Edward. Não quero menosprezar a relação de vocês dois, mas o fato é que essa é uma oportunidade única na vida. Isso poderia realmente construir o seu nome no mundo da publicidade, e especialmente em Nova York," o sr. Meyers começou. "A cidade de Nova York é a Meca de tudo que é relacionado à publicidade, Edward. Se você conseguisse fazer um nome lá, isso possivelmente atrairia grandes realizações para sua carreira."

"Estou ciente disso, sr. Meyers, mas essa mulher significa tudo pra mim. Eu sei que pode ser bizarro expressar tão diretamente o quanto ela é uma parte fundamental na minha vida, mas eu estive em Nova York por três dias e tudo o que eu queria era pular no primeiro avião de volta para Seattle," Edward replicou e o sr. Austen sorriu-lhe gentilmente.

"Você está cadinho por ela, não é?" perguntou.

"Eu a amo," ele afirmou e os dois homens se entreolharam.

"Pense sobre a proposta, Edward," o sr. Meyers falou com seriedade. "Converse com ela sobre isso. Quem sabe ela não se mude junto com você? Além disso, será apenas por seis ou nove meses. Você realmente acha que deixaríamos você escapar da nossa sede aqui em Seattle?" ele tentou soar brincalhão, mas tudo o que Edward conseguia pensar era em Bella. Ele sabia que ela não iria com ele.

"Apenas pense sobre isso, Edward," sr. Austen repetiu e Edward assentiu a cabeça enquanto sacudia as mãos de ambos e voltava para seu escritório.

Quando a cabeça de Alice se afastou do computador para olhar para o primo, ele viu o momento exato quando ela uniu as peças e descobriu o motivo da expressão séria em seu rosto.

"Eu vou para casa mais cedo, Alice," ele falou em voz baixa enquanto passava e ela o seguiu até sua sala. Alice o envolveu em um abraço apertado.

"Sinto muito, Edward. É engraçado que ao invés de estarmos celebrando, estamos levando isso como se alguém tivesse morrido."

"É quase isso que eu sinto no momento," ele murmurou e Alice acariciou seu braço em um gesto de reconforto.

"Vá para casa."

"Até segunda," ele acenou enquanto entrava no elevador.

oOo

Ele esperou duas horas e meia por Bella.

Assim que ela pôs os pés em casa, ela soube que havia algo errado.

"O que foi?" perguntou e Edward levantou-se.

"Precisamos conversar."

"Essas palavras nunca significam algo de bom," ela sussurrou e seguiu Edward até o quarto deles.

"Eu vou ser promovido," ele começou a falar e Bella correu ao seu encontro, o abraçando apertadamente.

"Edward, isso é incrível. É maravilhoso!" ela exclamou, antes de perceber que era a única que parecia feliz. "Por que sou a única que está comemorando?"

"Eu teria que me mudar para Nova York."

"Ah," Bella esforçou-se para achar o ar que começou a lhe faltar, e sentou-se ao pé da cama. "Nova York," ela repetiu baixinho enquanto Edward parava de pé ao seu lado.

"Eles querem que eu vá mês que vem."

"Isso… isso é ótimo, Edward," Bella comentou com um fio de voz, tentando controlar suas emoções. Edward sabia, pelo tremor em suas mãos e pela ligeira trepidação em sua voz, que ela estava à beira das lágrimas.

"Eu não vou aceitar," Edward declarou e Bella levantou-se rapidamente.

"Não seja idiota!" ralhou. "Isso é tudo pelo que você sempre batalhou. Você _precisa_ aceitar."

"Eu não posso, Bella. _Não posso_ partir para Nova York sem você."

"Essa é a sua carreira-"

"Não posso te deixar, Bella. Eu te amo. Eu preciso estar com você o tempo todo. Necessito acordar e ver seu rosto todos os dias," argumentou ele, mas Bella balançou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas começavam a rolar em suas bochechas.

"Você _não vai_ ficar aqui só por minha causa. Ouviu bem? Você precisa aceitar esse cargo. Eu também te amo, mas você precisa fazer isso."

"Bella-" ele tentou falar e ela o interrompeu.

"Não, Edward. Eu sabia que esse jogo iria estragar tudo em nossa volta. Olha bem pra nós. Você está jogando pro alto a sua carreira por algo que pode nem mesmo durar até o próximo mês."

"Eu não me importo."

"Você devia se importar!" ela gritou.

"Esse jogo foi o que nos uniu, Bella. Essa brincadeira fez o que nós menos esperávamos, mas ela me deu você como recompensa."

"Essa brincadeira foi a coisa mais estúpida que podíamos ter feito. Eu nunca devia ter concordado em começar isso."

"Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas, Bella? Você se arrepende?" ele berrou.

"Nunca devíamos ter feito isso! Eu sabia que esse jogo iria ferrar tudo," Bella o repreendeu, enquanto Edward apenas olhava para ela sem expressão, sentado no outro lado da cama.

Eles haviam criado as regras, _ela_ as tinha aplicado - ela tinha sido a única a cumpri-las rigorosamente, mas que se dane, regras eram feitas para serem quebradas.

"O que você quer que eu fale, Bella? Não faço _porra_ de idéia nenhuma do que você quer que eu diga, então por favor... por favor, não aja como se _eu_ fosse o vilão! Você foi tão parte disso quanto eu. Você concordou desde o início. Eu não sou o único culpado aqui."

Bella ganiu agarrando as raízes de seu cabelo, e murmurou, "Eu sabia, eu sabia que isso iria acontecer."

"Só falta uma letra, Bella. Vamos apenas terminar o que começamos. Depois disso, a gente vê o que acontece," Edward sussurrou e caminhou até Bella. Ele tocou os ombros dela com os seus, tentando acalmá-la, mas fora em vão; ela estava incrivelmente tensa.

Ele puxou a touca da gaveta, sacudiu duas vezes, e entregou a Bella. Ambos sabiam qual era a letra, mas era assim que eles jogavam desde o início, há quatro meses.

"É a minha vez," ele murmurou, suspirando profundamente enquanto puxava o único papelzinho dobrado. Rapidamente colocando o papel no bolso depois de ler, ele saiu de seu apartamento para se preparar para sábado, deixando Bella mofar sozinha com seus pensamentos.

* * *

**N/T:** Eu sei, eu sei que eu disse que o capítulo viria rapidinho. E de fato, eu terminei de traduzi-lo uma semana depois que postei o anterior, mas o que eu menos esperava aconteceu: o HD do meu computador queimou, perdi TODOS os arquivos, e por isso tive que traduzir de novo (enquanto viajava, ainda por cima).

Mas ok, já superei isso. *respira fundo*

O próximo é o último capítulo, depois tem o epílogo e aí postarei os dois extras.

Daqui a umas 2 semanas, mais ou menos, eu vou postar um segundo capítulo da minha one, **Um Bom Menino**. Quem curtiu o primeiro, eu aconselho a colocar a fic nos alertas pra ser avisado quando eu postar ;)

Vocês notaram que _finalmente_ chegamos ao prefácio? Podem reclamar à vontade nas **reviews** sobre o suspense que foi deixado nesse finalzinho de capítulo. heheh

Beijos!


	33. Cap 31: X é para o Fim

_"Que coisa mais grandiosa há para duas almas humanas do que sentirem-se unidas… do que fortalecerem uma a outra… do que estarem juntas, a sós, em silenciosas memórias indescritíveis." _

– _George Eliot_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo Trinta e Um:**** X é para o Fim**

Edward perambulou pela vizinhança pelo que pareceu ser um período interminável de tempo, antes de finalmente decidir fazer o caminho de volta para casa. Ele achou ridículo o fato de sentir-se nervoso por estar voltando, mas depois da briga com Bella, ele estava genuinamente apreensivo por tê-la confrontado.

Enquanto arrastava seus passos pelas ruas de Seattle, ele continuamente relembrava a discussão em sua mente. Os sons que seus tênis faziam ao friccionarem contra o cimento da calçada criavam uma trilha sonora devastadora; ele sequer dava-se ao trabalho de erguer os pés ao caminhar, optando por apenas dragá-los sobre o chão úmido num gesto de extrema derrota.

Os dois haviam exacerbado completamente as proporções da situação. Ele nem ao menos pôde explicar a proposta inteira, e para ser honesto, fazer isso era algo que ele realmente não queria. Ele sabia que uma vez que Bella ouvisse as condições, ela lhe diria para aceitar a promoção, e essa era absolutamente a última coisa que ele desejava ouvir.

Era lamentável, ele sabia; céus, ele tinha certeza que Bella iria achar o mesmo. Ele sabia que poderia mais tarde arrepender-se da decisão, porém perder Bella simplesmente não era uma opção. Até mesmo a mera ideia de perdê-la já era terrível.

Não era apenas o medo de perder Bella como namorada. Era a idéia de perdê-la como uma amiga que o assustava mais. Por mais estranho que soasse - até para ele -, a amizade dela lhe significava o mundo. Sim, eles agora eram um casal, mas por trás de tal título, eles ainda eram Edward e Bella, os melhores amigos há vinte e tantos anos, e essa era a parte do relacionamento deles que Edward tinha mais receio de perder.

Para Edward, Bella era a única pessoa a quem ele podia confiar suas mais profundas e obscuras aspirações, segredos, e até mesmo desejos. Não havia ninguém no mundo em quem ele confiasse ou acreditasse mais do que ela.

Sempre tinha sido desse jeito, e era assim que ele pretendia permanecer. Ele sabia que não deveria estar preocupado, sabia que ela o amava tanto quanto ele a amava, mas ter ouvido Bella questionar tudo o que os uniu fora um tremendo golpe a sua alma. Ele queria acreditar que o que ela disse não passava de um ato de intimidação e que era pelo bem dele, mas Edward não podia escapar daquela sensação de vazio no peito quando Bella disse que tudo havia sido um erro. Parecia que ela havia enfiado a mão em seu peito e puxado seu coração para fora; e ele assistiu aquilo durante todo o tempo, hipnotizado pela raiva nos olhos de Bella enquanto ela pisoteava o coração dele.

Em toda sua vida, ele jamais teve uma ligação tão forte com alguém, mas isso realmente não o surpreendia; eles sempre foram muito próximos. Bella sempre esteve por perto quando ele precisava e vice versa, mas aquelas palavras haviam o ferido profundamente.

Vagarosamente, ele dobrou a esquina e voltou para o seu condomínio. Haviam se passado quase duas horas desde que ele saíra. A ascensão do elevador passou completamente despercebida. Num piscar de olhos, ele já estava parado em frente à porta de casa com suas chaves na mão. Edward encarou o número do apartamento talhado em bronze, que a luz florescente do corredor colocava em evidência.

Sua chave estava a postos, mas ele ainda tinha que virá-la na fechadura, já que, ao invés disso, havia escolhido fitar o número de pintura dourada.

Quando ele encontrara esse apartamento para morar, logo após a formatura da faculdade, ele imediatamente soube que iria querer dividi-lo com alguém; Bella tinha sido sua primeira e única escolha. Embora seus pais tivessem ficado um tanto apreensivos sobre seus filhos morarem juntos, eles confiavam nos dois, já que Edward e Bella jamais lhes deram razões para duvidarem que a amizade deles fosse algo além disso.

Originalmente, o número pregado na porta era feito de metal e a tinta preta que o cobria estava craquelada, de modo que era possível ver a base de prata original. Tinha sido idéia de Bella mudar o número para o atual, que era de um dourado espalhafatoso; ela explicara que este o lembrava de algo relacionado à realeza e que o apartamento deveria ser o castelo deles. Edward havia rido da bobeira daquilo tudo, mas ele concordou em trocar, mesmo assim.

Para ser honesto, se ela tivesse lhe pedido o mundo, ele teria encontrado uma maneira de dar a ela.

Ele olhou para o número cravado pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, antes de virar a chave e abrir a porta.

A casa estava em silêncio quando ele entrou; era um pouco estranho o quão vazio o apartamento parecia sem qualquer resquício de ruído nele. Tudo o que Edward ouvia era o ar e a sensação era esquisita. Imediatamente, Edward sentiu que algo estava errado. Ele sentiu como se algo estivesse fora de seu lugar.

Foi quando ele caminhou em direção ao seu quarto que ele percebeu. Do canto de seu olho, ele viu o brilho do pequeno abajur de cabeceira do quarto de Bella. Ao andar até lá, ele encontrou Bella enroscada em cima da cama. Ela estava dormindo, e de onde ele estava podia ver uma mão de Bella envolvendo firmemente o pingente pendurado em seu pescoço.

Era aparente que ela havia chorado; suas bochechas estavam manchadas de preto pela maquiagem, e ela não tinha sequer se preocupado em trocar as roupas de trabalho que vestia.

Edward tirou os sapatos o mais silenciosamente possível, andando na ponta dos pés até a cama de Bella, e deitou-se ao seu lado. Ele a puxou para perto de seu peito e encaixou seus joelhos por trás dos dela até estar confortável; eles pareciam duas colheres engatadas uma contra a outra.

O movimento, entretanto, tinha feito Bella despertar.

"Edward?" sussurrou.

"Sim, sou eu, Bells. O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Achei que você não fosse me querer no seu quarto quando voltasse," ela falou mantendo a voz baixa.

"Como você pôde pensar uma coisa dessas, Bella? É o _nosso_ quarto." Declarou ele em um tom firme, e levemente afrouxou o aperto de seus braços em torno de Bella quando ela se virou para encará-lo. Ela conseguiu virar o corpo sem sair do abraço reconfortante. Edward limpou as lágrimas quase secas nos cantos dos olhos dela e até tentou limpar as manchas escuras em seu rosto.

"Eu espero que você saiba que eu falei aquilo tudo da boca pra fora," Bella murmurou. Sua voz estava rouca de tanto chorar.

"Então por que falou?" Edward soava destroçado e era exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

"Foi a única forma que eu encontrei, naquela hora, de conseguir fazer você mudar de idéia. Você tem que aceitar esse cargo; não há outra resposta além do sim. Edward, esse é o seu sonho se tornando realidade. Eu não quero que daqui a vinte anos você olhe para trás e se arrependa de nunca ter aceitado. Eu não quero que você me culpe quando contar à sua esposa que a vida de vocês poderia ter sido completamente diferente... ou até mesmo melhor," explicou Bella e Edward sorriu levemente.

"Bem, em vinte e poucos anos, quando nós dois estivermos vendo nosso filho mais velho se formar na escola, eu vou fazer de tudo para me lembrar de não tocar no assunto," ele anunciou e viu Bella apenas o encarar.

"Edward-" ela começou a dizer, mas Edward interrompeu.

"Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, mas não vai dar certo," ele afirmou. "Eu te amo, e daqui a vinte anos eu espero estar aninhado na cama com a minha linda esposa chamada Bella, cujo cabelo estará começando a ficar grisalho e que não se importará que eu não me pareça mais com o homem por quem ela se apaixonou há tanto tempo."

"É isso o que você vê pela frente?" ela perguntou e Edward assentiu.

"Sim. Além do mais, eu ainda não te contei tudo sobre o cargo em Nova York."

"E o que é?"

"Que é apenas uma mudança temporária, durante seis a nove meses, no máximo. Eles apenas me querem lá como o diretor geral enquanto organizam a filial da costa leste e depois disso, eles querem que eu volte para Seattle. O fato é que eu não quero ir," ele explicou e Bella balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é ridículo, Edward. Você tem que ir. Uma promoção dessas é o motivo de você ter trabalhado tanto e ter feito todas aquelas horas extras de estágio só para causar uma boa impressão. Não seja imbecil a ponto de jogar tudo isso para o alto."

"Eu sei," murmurou Edward, pendendo o queixo para o peito.

"É só que eu odeio a idéia de estar separado de você. É ridículo, eu reconheço, mas agora que finalmente estamos juntos, eu vou ter que te deixar. Por falta de melhor expressão, eu digo que isso é uma merda homérica. Eu até expliquei isso ao Meyers e ao Austen. Eu disse a eles que não poderia aceitar o cargo pois não iria agüentar ficar longe de você."

"Você disse isso pra eles? Estava bêbado quando falou?" Bella perguntou com um toque de brincadeira. Ela sentou-se na cama e Edward imitou o gesto.

"Não. Eu só… senti o impulso de dizer. Eu não sei, droga."

"Você, realmente, confessou tudo isso a eles? Aos seus patrões?" Bella indagou, o riso no fundo de sua voz.

"Sim…" Edward alongou a resposta, claramente demonstrando embaraço. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e continuou, "Pensando bem, agora, eu não consigo acreditar que fiz isso."

"Onde estão seus colhões, Edward Cullen?"

"Provavelmente pendurados em uma bela corrente prateada ao redor do seu pescoço," ele brincou e Bella sacudiu a cabeça para ele enquanto brincava com a chave e o coração do pingente de seu colar.

"Não acredito que você teria coragem de contar isso ao sr. Meyers," ela falou. "Ao sr. Austen, talvez, já que você sempre teve mais intimidade com ele, mas o Meyers? Nem tanto."

"Eu realmente não sei o que deu em mim. Naquela hora, eu literalmente tive que me arrastar até o escritório deles quando ligaram para Alice, e quando eu desci, ela teve que me consolar."

"Isso é meio patético, Edward," Bella provocou e Edward franziu o cenho, embora fosse bom ver Bella parecendo mais alegre, mesmo que fosse às suas custas.

"Você acha patético que eu prefira ficar em Seattle a ir embora e te deixar aqui?" ele perguntou com seriedade. Bella apenas o fitou com um sorriso tímido e travado no rosto.

"Não. Eu adoro o fato de você sentir isso, pois eu sinto o mesmo, mas pareceu que você estava praticamente implorando a eles para que não obrigassem você a se mudar. Isso, isso é bastante patético," ela argumentou e Edward riu enquanto meneava a cabeça, concordando.

"Sim, realmente é."

"Tenho certeza que eles esquecerão de tudo isso quando você informá-los de que vai aceitar esse emprego," Bella afirmou e Edward assentiu a cabeça lentamente.

"Você não tem nenhuma objeção contra eu me mudar?" ele perguntou e Bella sentou-se sobre os joelhos, em frente a Edward, que mais uma vez imitou suas ações.

"Edward," começou ela baixinho, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, e na maior inversão de papeis, ela pegou o rosto de Edward em suas mãos e lhe falou.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui parada e dizer que não vai doer, ou que eu não vou estar chorando desesperadamente quando você for embora, mas esse cargo só irá durar o quê, de seis a nove meses? Isso... isso não é tão ruim assim."

"Sim, mas eu sequer conseguiria agüentar três dias, e nem você," Edward argumentou e Bella esfregou a tensão que se formou no meio do cenho dele.

"Nós vamos ter que aprender a lidar com isso. Você sempre esteve me apoiando, Edward, e sempre, _sempre_ me incentivou a fazer o que eu queria; agora é minha vez de fazer o mesmo por ti. Você. Tem. Que. Ir. Essa poderia ser a maior oportunidade em toda sua carreira. Não consegue entender isso? A _maior_."

"Você está falando como o Meyers," Edward riu e Bella o acompanhou por um breve momento.

"A gente vai conseguir lidar com isso," ela repetiu e Edward assentiu.

"Você vai me visitar. Certo? Ou você poderia vir comigo e arranjar um emprego lá? Existem milhares de editora em Nova York. Tenho certeza que qualquer uma delas te contrataria num piscar de olhos."

"Você sabe que eu não posso ir. Charlie só tem a mim," ela explicou e Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não, ele tem a Sue, que eu acho que deve ser uma companhia melhor que você, pelo menos quando o assunto é o quarto do Chefe," ele brincou e Bella fez um som de nojo.

"Nunca mais fale do meu pai, Sue, e uma cama na mesma frase, ok? E você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer."

"Pode deixar. E sim, eu sei o que você quis dizer. Isso não muda o fato de que eu queira que você venha comigo," ele fez um beicinho e Bella cutucou o centro do biquinho para que ele parasse.

"Eu quero ir, mas não posso. A gente vai conseguir. Isso é só uma pequena pedra no nosso caminho," ela o reconfortou e Edward puxou seu corpo para abraçá-la.

"Isso vai ser muito ruim," ele mal sussurrou e Bella assentiu.

"Nós vamos superar isso," gaguejou Bella e Edward pôde sentir a tensão no corpo dela, enquanto ela lutava contra as lágrimas.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, envolvidos nos braços um do outro, até que Bella se afastou.

"Quando você tem que partir?" ela perguntou timidamente.

"Em seis semanas."

"Bem, nós temos seis semanas até lá, então. Vamos aproveitar esse tempo da melhor forma possível."

"Com toda certeza," Edward sussurrou, trazendo Bella para ainda mais perto dele, embora isso fosse quase impossível.

"Você realmente aceita que eu vá?" ele perguntou depois de um breve período de silêncio.

"Não… sim… eu não sei," Bella gaguejou. "Eu quero que você vá, porque você sempre batalhou por isso, e você merece todo esse sucesso."

"O que mais você quer?"

"Nada. Tenho tudo o que poderia querer, e acima de tudo, eu tenho você. Eu não preciso de mais nada."

"Você sabe que eu te daria o mundo, Bella Swan," ele respondeu decididamente.

"Eu não creio que isso seja possível," ela riu. Edward adorou a forma como o corpo dela tremeu contra o seu, que também estremecia de risadas.

"Bem, eu pelo menos tentaria," ele argumentou.

"Agora sim, nisso eu acredito."

oOo

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou incrivelmente rígida. Ao tentar se mover, ela percebeu que estava presa em um forte aperto nos braços de Edward. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, porém ele a prendeu mais com mais firmeza ainda contra seu peito.

"Bom dia," ele cumprimentou e Bella soltou uma pequena risada.

"…Dia," ela murmurou, grogue. "Será que dá pra você me soltar um pouquinho? Você está me apertando e isso dói."

"Desculpe, Bells," ele disse, soltando Bella, e observou enquanto ela se levantava da cama para espreguiçar. Ele ficou hipnotizado pela forma como a blusa de botões dela se ajustou contra sua barriga quando seus braços esticaram-se para trás.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou, tímida ao reparar o olhar de Edward.

"Essa camisa fica bem em você."

"Obrigada." Ela enrubesceu e virou-se para desabotoar a blusa. Bella esfregou os locais onde os botões haviam deixado marcas, em seu peito e barriga.

"O que está fazendo?" Edward perguntou, sentando-se na cama dela.

"Esses botões ficaram pressionados a noite toda contra minha pele, e agora está coçando," ela grunhiu enquanto coçava os lugares. "Dormir com essas roupas de sair não foi uma boa ideia."

Edward riu, assistindo enquanto Bella tirava o sutiã e esfregava a pele sob seus seios, e novamente roçar a pele ao tirar sua calça social, esfregando as marcas que havia deixado em sua cintura.

"Eu queria ter sido avisado antes que você iria fazer um _strip-tease_. Teria colocado alguma música pra tocar," brincou Edward e Bella mostrou-lhe o dedo médio.

"Muito engraçado."

"Também achei," ele riu.

"Vou tomar um banho," Bella anunciou e Edward sorriu-lhe, andando ao seu encontro. Quando estava bem próximo, ele a puxou para perto, regozijando-se com a sensação de seu peito contra o dela.

"Tenho permissão para me unir a você?" ele inquiriu, sorrindo presunçosamente e correndo sua mão pela coluna de Bella. Ela estremeceu sob Edward.

"Hmmm," ela pensou alto. "Não sei."

Edward não disse nada, apenas infantilmente fez mais um beicinho para Bella. Ele estava tentando fazê-la esquecer sobre a conserva que tiveram na noite anterior. Ele queria vê-la sorrir, e para ser franco, ele mesmo não queria pensar sobre aquilo, também.

"Está bem, mas só um banho. Nada de gracinhas."

"Hoje é sábado, lembra? Hoje é o dia oficial de fazer 'gracinhas'," Edward gemeu ao esfregar-se contra Bella.

"O que isso tem a ver com a letra X?"

"Não sei, mas tenho certeza que podemos descobrir."

"O que você _tem_ planejado para hoje?" Bella perguntou, enquanto eles continuavam apenas parados no meio de seu quarto, entrelaçados.

"Sinceramente?" ele perguntou e Bella assentiu, afastando-se de Edward.

"Quando eu escolhi a letra X, no início do jogo, eu pretendia usá-la como a última letra porque achei que nenhum de nós fosse ser capaz de arranjar alguma atividade relacionada a ela."

"Espere aí, então quer dizer que você não faz a menor idéia do que fazer com essa letra?" Bella perguntou, entre um acesso de riso. Edward apenas a encarou.

"Não existem muitas palavras que começam com a letra X, Bells, pelo menos não palavras que possam ter alguma relevância dentro das especificações desse jogo. Mas eu decidi inovar, e ao invés de escolher uma palavra para o X, preferi examinar a letra em si," explicou, e Bella apenas ficou olhando confusa para ele.

"O que eu quero dizer é que a letra X é composta por duas linhas que se cruzam, estão interligadas. Vou usar isso como base para o nosso dia de hoje."

"E isso significa?" Bella o incitou a continuar.

"Você verá. Agora, que tal aquele banho?" ele manteve sua voz baixa e sacudiu as sobrancelhas para Bella, e ela apenas riu bufando e balançando a cabeça.

"Vamos lá, garanhão. Vamos ver se conseguimos limpar essa sua mente suja."

"Você pode tentar," ele respondeu ao segui-la até o banheiro, internamente adorando o ar mais leve que agora os rodeava. Não havia resquícios da tensão presente na noite anterior, e ele esperava que continuasse dessa forma até sua partida para Nova York.

oOo

Uma hora depois, Edward e Bella estavam vestidos e tomando o café da manhã na cafeteria que eles freqüentavam, perto de casa.

Havia sido a primeira refeição que eles fizeram quando se mudaram para o apartamento. Na época, eram quatro da tarde e após seis horas de sobe e desce, desempacotando coisas, eles andaram pelo quarteirão atrás de um lugar para comer, até facilmente acharem a cafeteria. Desde então, a lanchonete tinha se tornado um dos lugares preferidos dos dois.

"Você não vai me contar o que planejou, né?" Bella perguntou, roubando um pedaço da omelete de Edward.

"Não, mas eu prometo que não é algo tão grandioso. É bastante simples, na verdade," respondeu ele, tentando despistá-la e Bella ficou curiosa para saber o que havia de errado com ele.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou.

"Claro."

"Você parece um pouco… distante. Tem algo a ver com a mudança?" ela persistiu e Edward balançou a cabeça. Ele, mentalmente, se repreendeu por ter feito Bella pensar mais uma vez sobre sua promoção.

"Não, estava só pensando se o que fizermos hoje vai se equiparar com a última semana. Você praticamente afundou todas as outras coisas que já fizemos. Com perdão do trocadilho."

"Tenho certeza que qualquer coisa que você tenha planejado será incrível." Ela estendeu a mão e acariciou a dele, de modo a tranquilizá-lo. Edward sorriu e se inclinou para beijá-la levemente, antes de voltar ao seu café. Ele viu o rosto dela tingir-se com o rubor de um rosa vibrante e novamente teve que sorrir; aquele era, sem dúvidas, seu tom de cor favorito.

"Você já está terminando?" ele perguntou e Bella assentiu com a cabeça enquanto terminava o resto das batatas fritas caseiras.

"Então, o que você planejou?"

"Não é nada tão espetacular assim, mas vamos lá," ele pegou a mão dela e a ajudou a sair da mesa. Edward deixou mais dinheiro que o suficiente na mesa e os conduziu para fora. Era outro dia tipicamente cinza em Seattle, porém não chovia e a falta de umidade no ar significava que provavelmente não iria chover em breve.

"Aonde estamos indo?" Bella perguntou e Edward abriu um grande sorriso para ela ao começarem a caminhar pela calçada. Ele dobrou a esquina na direção do prédio deles, mas passou direto, fazendo o familiar caminho até o parquinho.

"O parque?" Bella perguntou ceticamente, olhando para os brinquedos vazios.

"Sim, vem cá," ele a puxou até chegarem nos balanços e Bella sentou-se em um, Edward sentou-se no balanço ao lado.

"Por que o parque?"

"Bem, para começar, ainda é muito cedo para ter crianças aqui, então estará vazio por um certo tempo. Segundo lugar e o mais importante, é porque esse aqui foi o lugar onde eu falei que te amava pela primeira vez," ele respondeu.

"Sabe, eu pensei que estava ouvindo coisas naquela noite. Fiquei refletindo sobre aquilo por tanto tempo. Estava certa de que minha mente estava me pregando peças," Bella lhe contou, lembrando o momento em que ele sussurrou 'eu te amo' contra seu pescoço.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você não estava louca. Naquela hora, tudo simplesmente se encaixou pra mim; a ficha caiu. Não sei como explicar."

Bella levantou-se do balanço e cruzou a pequena distância até Edward para sentar em seu colo, colocando uma perna de cada lado do balanço dele, ficando cara a cara. Ela se inclinou e o beijou profundamente. Edward soltou as correntes de metal e suas mãos grudaram-se em torno do rosto dela.

"Eu te amo tanto," ela sussurrou quando o beijo terminou.

"Estou tão loucamente apaixonado por você, Bella." declarou.

"A outra razão por eu ter te trazido pra cá," falou ele, começando a mover o balanço, "É também porque tudo isso começou quando éramos crianças."

"Como assim?" Bella perguntou, colocando suas mãos sobre as de Edward nas correntes.

"Você e eu somos amigos desde crianças. Qual melhor lugar para expressar essa parte da nossa relação, se não um parquinho?"

"É isso o que você quer dizer por 'duas linhas interligadas'?"

Edward assentiu. "Tudo me recorda um momento de nossas vidas. O parquinho, o shopping, ovos com gema mole," ele começou a falar e Bella o socou de leve em seu braço após ouvir o último exemplo.

"Mas estou falando sério, Bella. Não existe nada que não me faça lembrar de você. É só me dizer alguma coisa e eu te digo algo que aconteceu conosco envolvendo aquilo," ele a desafiou e Bella sorriu.

Ela olhou pelo parque e viu uma mochila esgarçada e encardida no topo da pilha de uma lixeira transbordante.

"Está bem, essa é difícil. 'Mochila'." Ela sorriu, convencida, mas vacilou quando Edward sorriu de volta tão convencido quanto.

"Bella, isso não é nada difícil."

"Como não? E eu não quero uma resposta tão simples como dizer que nós usávamos mochilas na escola," ela retrucou e Edward riu.

"Eu sei, mas sempre que vejo uma mochila, eu me lembro daquela Jansport¹ azul marinho com todos aqueles retalhos e broches, os quais eu sempre te presenteava a cada Natal. E mais ainda, sempre que penso em uma mochila, lembro de como você conseguiu colocar não apenas um pijama, mas também uma muda de roupa para a noite em que perdemos a virgindade."

Bella arfou, surpresa. "Você se lembra disso?"

Edward assentiu com a cabeça.

"Também me lembro de como você ficou arrasada quando a alça direita arrebentou e minha mãe não conseguiu consertá-la pra você. Ela tentou costurar, remendar, e até mesmo colar com fita crepe, mas nada funcionou," respondeu ele e Bella beijou-o de leve.

"Como você se lembra de tudo isso?"

"São coisas importantes."

"Então tá, que tal... 'telefone'?"

"Mole," Edward gabou-se. "Você não lembra das contas de telefone que recebíamos quando estávamos longe, na faculdade?"

"Ai meu Deus. Eu achava que meu pai fosse me matar," Bella riu.

Ela sentou-se sobre as coxas de Edward com a coluna mais reta para começar a interpretar o pai."Bella, fale a verdade, o que você tanto tem para contar a Edward todos os dias? Sério, trezentos dólares? Será que você não podia simplesmente conversar com ele pela internet, como outras pessoas fazem?"

"É, meus pais me deram um baita sermão por isso também."

Bella começou a olhar em volta do parquinho novamente. "Ok, então 'mesa'?"

Edward gargalhou rapidamente antes de limpar a garganta. Sua voz tomou um tom grave enquanto ele respondia.

"Mesa," ele gemeu ao repetir a palavra. "Você _realmente_ quer que eu entre nessa explicação?"

Bella corou e levantou-se do colo de Edward para sentar de volta no balanço onde ela tinha sentado antes.

"Venha me empurrar."

Edward se levantou e começou a puxá-la para trás, o máximo que podia.

"Segure-se para não cair," ele riu antes de soltar.

"Isso já aconteceu uma vez," Bella gritou enquanto tomava impulso com as pernas. "E eu tinha oito anos e foi tudo culpa sua!"

Os dois riram como crianças do jardim de infância e brincaram nos balanços e nos brinquedos de escalar até o parque começar a inundar-se de crianças. Eles foram embora por volta do meio dia, e almoçaram em um pequeno restaurante italiano.

Depois disso, os dois simplesmente andaram por Seattle, mãos entrelaçadas, apenas conversando. Ocasionalmente, os dois parariam para olhar vitrines, ou Edward parava Bella, apontando para algo que fosse relacionado aos vinte anos de sua amizade.

"Pra onde vamos agora?" Bella perguntou enquanto o sol começava a cair. Edward se manteve em silêncio, guiando Bella de volta para casa.

"Quando chegarmos lá em cima, Bella, eu quero que você vá para o seu quarto, troque-se para a roupa que deixei no seu closet, e me encontre no terraço em uma hora. Nem antes nem depois disso," ele orientou enquanto deixava Bella no apartamento, mas se afastou da porta.

"Não vai entrar?"

"Não, apenas siga as instruções no papel que deixei sobre sua cama."

"Quando foi que você encontrou tempo pra fazer tudo isso?" ela perguntou e Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Você tem uma hora," ele repetiu e inclinou-se para beijá-la. "Te vejo daqui a uma hora, minha linda."

Edward viu Bella fechar a porta com uma expressão quase assustada. Assim que ouviu a fechadura trancar, ele andou em direção às escadas e subiu até o terraço do prédio. Assim que chegou no topo, ele destrancou a porta e viu que tudo estava como ele havia deixado no dia anterior.

Haviam pequenas lâmpadas pendendo dos fios de TV a cabo e Edward tinha montado uma pequena aparelhagem de som completa em um canto da cobertura, com seu iPod ligado a ele.

Infelizmente, ele não havia planejado tudo perfeitamente, pois teve que colocar um smoking num canto espremido e escondido das escadas. A última coisa que ele queria era que alguém decidisse subir para o terraço logo hoje e encontrá-lo se desnudando bem no meio do corredor. Aquela seria uma explicação certamente interessante que ele daria.

Ao terminar de se trocar, ele voltou ao terraço. Ele escorregara levemente ao pisar no primeiro degrau, já que seus nervos tinham começado a agir; assim, ele culpou a sola lisa dos sapatos de verniz. Edward andou de um lado a outro no terraço por alguns minutos, retorcendo as mãos, e ocasionalmente ajustando a gravata que ele tinha certeza que estava torta, já que não tinha um espelho para checar.

Essa coisa toda não tinha sido muito bem planejada, pelo menos não a parte dele, mas ele sabia que a qualquer minuto Bella estaria entrando por aquela porta e a última coisa em sua mente seria a sua gravata torta.

O som estava a postos, e o controle remoto para ligá-lo estava em seu bolso. Ele havia pendurado as lâmpadas nos cabos e as ligado em um pequeno gerador que havia conseguido comprar em uma loja de eletrônicos.

Não era nada planejado muito a fundo, mas era suficiente para o propósito final.

Bella estava permitindo que os sonhos dele virassem realidade ao concordar que ele fosse para Nova York. Hoje à noite, ele iria fazer um dos sonhos dela se tornar real.

Ele queria dar um rosto ao homem desconhecido que aparecia em seus sonhos.

O rosto dele.

Por mais quinze minutos, ele rodeou a cobertura do prédio, perdido em pensamentos. Ele estava morrendo de ansiedade para ver Bella; não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Ele esperava só que subir aquela escada fina de metal não fosse muito difícil para ela com aqueles saltos. Ele estava pensado na possibilidade de ela escorregar e se machucar quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

"Edward?" Bella chamou da porta e Edward virou-se mais rápido que o possível.

Edward arfou quando olhou para Bella. "Você está radiante," ele elogiou de forma adoradora. Seus olhos percorreram cada parte dela, vagando pelo seu corpo acima até que olhos verdes conectassem com olhos castanhos.

"Obrigada," sussurrou Bella timidamente, dando uma olhada em seu lindo vestido longo de cor azul royal, que ela havia achado em seu closet.

Seu coração batera inconsolável enquanto ela esperava pela hora passar. Quando encontrou o vestido, ela ficara à beira das lágrimas. É claro que Edward iria se lembrar de algo tão pequeno quanto um sonho que ela não mencionava há semanas. Ela prendeu o cabelo em um coque casual e colocou uma leve maquiagem antes de subir. Ela tinha vacilado um pouco enquanto subia a escada, já que seu nervosismo brincava com sua coordenação mais do que o normal.

"Tão linda," ele sussurrou. Bella pendeu a cabeça para frente e enrubesceu.

"Não faça isso," ele pediu em um sussurro apressado.

Assim, Bella ergueu a cabeça para olhar Edward e perdeu o fôlego ao ver a expressão de completo encantamento no rosto dele. Bella fez uma pausa para visualizar o smoking que Edward vestia e as luzes que estavam penduradas. O smoking envolvia perfeitamente o corpo dele, as lapelas do paletó estavam perfeitamente lisas contra seu peito, e até mesmo a gravata borboleta estava o mais alinhada possível.

"Quando você fez tudo isso?" Ela manteve sua voz baixa, com medo de estragar a aura mística que envolvia o local. As luzes brilhavam fracamente sob o céu da noite que escurecia, e o único som além deles era o burburinho distante da vida de Seattle acontecendo ao redor.

Edward permaneceu em silêncio, caminhando a sua frente, e parou a alguns centímetros de Bella.

"Isabella Swan," ele começou, estendendo a mão e pendendo seu torso ligeiramente para frente. "Amor da minha vida. Me concede esta dança?"

Bella assentiu e pôs sua mão sobre a de Edward, deixando que ele a guiasse até o centro do terraço. Ela viu a mão livre dele escorregar para dentro do bolso da calça e, de repente, os famosos acordes de violino de "At Last", de Etta James² começaram a florescer num rádio no canto da cobertura.

Edward deslizou o pequeno controle de volta para o bolso e trouxe Bella para mais perto. Quando a mão dele pousou em sua cintura e a outra ergueu o seu braço para envolver no pescoço dele, Bella sentiu uma pontada de déjà vu e de confirmação.

Ela tinha ficado refletindo, antes de subir, sobre o que aquele vestido longo azul e o que aquelas palavras - "Hoje à noite, eu te darei o mundo" -, escritas no papel poderiam significar, e era exatamente isso o que eles estavam fazendo. Aqui no terraço, bem acima dos moradores de Seattle, estavam apenas os dois, embalados ao som da música e ignorando tudo ao redor deles.

Durante aquela noite, não existia mais ninguém no mundo, a não ser Edward e Bella.

Os dois dançaram lentamente pelo terraço enquanto a voz de Etta ressoava. Edward cantarolou baixinho, seguindo a letra da música. Ele era um pouco desafinado, mas Bella não se importava, enquanto Edward olhava intensamente para ela. Ele se inclinou vez ou outra para beijá-la e, a cada vez, Bella ficava perdida na sensação de absoluta perfeição, um sentimento que ela não conseguiria começar a explicar, nem que ela tentasse.

O céu estava completamente escuro, vinte minutos depois. As pequenas luzes penduradas brilhavam sobre eles e Bella jamais se sentiu mais apaixonada do que naquele momento. Ela se inclinou para frente e pôs a lateral de seu rosto contra o peito de Edward, em cima do coração, e deixou que ele os balançasse vagarosamente de um lado a outro enquanto a música tocava repetidas vezes.

"Eu te amo, Bella."

"Eu também te amo, Edward," respondeu de volta. Quando a música chegou a um novo fim, Edward desligou o rádio, porém os dois continuaram balançando, embalados nos braços um do outro até não mais conseguirem ficar de pé.

oOo

Seis semanas haviam passado mais rápido do que Bella pensava ser possível.

Ela revivia em sua mente tudo o que tinha ocorrido naquela noite, enquanto ela e Edward dirigiam ao aeroporto.

Era um típico dia cinzento e chuvoso em Seattle, mas Bella não gostaria que fosse de outro jeito. Iria doer mais se o sol estivesse brilhando forte naquele dia.

Eles passaram a noite anterior certificando-se de que Edward havia empacotado tudo que ainda não tinha despachado para o apartamento que a empresa alugara para ele em Nova York. Bella roubou algumas camisas de botão dele e colocou em sua gaveta, para poder usar enquanto ele estivesse longe.

Eles combinaram que Bella ia visitá-lo em quinze dias e ficaria por uma semana, e outros quinze dias depois, Edward iria visitá-la. Essa foi a programação. A cada duas semanas um deles iria voar para ver o outro.

O caminho ao aeroporto no carro de Bella foi gasto em relativo silêncio. Bella observou cada detalhe de Edward dirigindo seu carro. Ela estudou a forma como as mãos dele seguravam o volante e o modo como sua mandíbula se apertou quando alguém tentou dar uma fechada na rodovia.

Quando chegaram ao aeroporto, a chuva começava a ficar um pouco pior, mas Bella sabia que nem isso iria impedir o avião de decolar. Não havia nenhum perigo real nas gotas finas que caíam. Se estivessem mais grossas e se o vento começasse a ficar forte, aí sim ela sabia que poderia haver atrasos e ela teria mais alguns minutos, ou até mesmo horas com Edward.

Ela pegou um guarda-chuva na mala do carro e os dois o compartilharam enquanto caminhavam pelo largo estacionamento. Edward puxava duas malas atrás dele, não se importando se molhassem ou não, enquanto iam até a área de embarque.

De cara fechada, Bella ficou assistindo Edward fazer o check-in e retirar seu bilhete de embarque. Durante todo o tempo, ela sentia-se como se fosse vomitar. Seu estômago parecia estar grudado no fundo de sua garganta.

"Eu tenho que ir agora. A fila da revista da segurança está bastante longa," Edward falou em voz baixa ao voltar para Bella. Ela assentiu tristemente, olhando para a fila que crescia cada vez mais. Eles haviam ficado em casa o máximo de tempo possível antes de terem que ir para o aeroporto. Só agora eles percebiam que isso significava que o adeus chegaria mais rápido do que imaginavam.

"Pois é," foi tudo o que ela conseguiu balbuciar.

Edward deu um passo a frente e envolveu Bella em um abraço apertado.

"Vem comigo," ele sussurrou e ela fungou o nariz.

"Você sabe que eu não posso. A gente já conversou mil vezes sobre isso. O meu emprego e todo mundo que eu conheço está aqui."

"Todo mundo menos eu!" argumentou ele, agarrando com força sua própria camiseta, bem acima do seu coração.

"Edward-" ela sussurrou.

"Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei," murmurou enquanto a abraçava novamente. "Merda, eu vou sentir tanto sua falta... já sinto."

"Eu também," falou ela em um sussurro carregado de emoção. Ela estava tentando ao máximo não chorar.

"Te vejo em duas semanas."

"Duas semanas," repetiu ela, sentindo o aperto em sua garganta ficando ainda pior.

"Eu amo você," Edward falou ao beijá-la. Ambos se doaram plenamente naquele beijo antes de se afastarem.

"Me ligue quando pousar."

"Claro," ele declarou e entrou na área da segurança.

"Eu te amo," ela gritou e Edward virou-se e abriu aquele seu sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

Enquanto via Edward passar pelas medidas de segurança, Bella sentia seu coração partindo, cada pedaço por agonizante pedaço. Quase parecia que o músculo estava crescendo em seu peito, apenas para que ela pudesse sentir cada fração que se partia. Ela olhou para Edward até que ele, entristecido, acenou-lhe do corredor de vidro que levaria ao avião, e o observou enquanto ele andava o aeroporto adentro, cada vez mais longe dela.

Ela ficou olhando para ele até não conseguir mais ver a confusão de cabelos cor de bronze, e após alguns momentos apenas encarando o ponto vazio onde ele estivera, ela virou-se e andou até o estacionamento.

Seu peito doía, sua garganta estava tensa de tanto engolir o choro e seus olhos ardiam. Ela ainda podia sentir os braços de Edward ao seu redor enquanto a abraçava, e ela envolveu seus braços em torno de si mesma. Ela ainda podia senti-lo por perto, e ela segurou-se com firmeza, desejando e tentando não perder aquela sensação.

Ao sair do aeroporto, ela finalmente permitiu que as lágrimas escorressem livremente por seu rosto, aliviando o nó em sua garganta. Ela sequer se importou em abrir o guarda-chuva, que estava pendurado em seu pulso. As pessoas a olhavam enquanto ela passava, e Bella sabia que eles certamente estavam indagando o motivo de ela não usar sua proteção contra a chuva.

Seus pés se arrastavam contra o asfalto molhado, e ela não deu a mínima para a água que infiltrava a lona de seus tênis, continuando a andar de cabeça baixa até seu carro.

Quando chegou ao carro, ela não sabia onde começavam as lágrimas e onde terminava a chuva. Lentamente, ela entrou e ligou o motor. Bella ligou o aquecedor apenas para aliviar o frio que sentia, resultante da chuva, mesmo estando razoavelmente quente lá fora.

Na solidão do carro, Bella desabou-se e chorou até soluçar, com a cabeça encostada sobre o volante. Ela ficou vendo as lágrimas rolarem sobre a logomarca de anéis interligados do Audi e caírem em suas coxas, até ela erguer a cabeça novamente.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e tirou um papel que havia colocado lá na noite anterior.

"1.209.600 segundos," ela leu e continuou. "20.160 minutos, 336 horas, 14 dias."

"Duas semanas," ela falou como um mantra, "duas semanas."

* * *

**N/T:** _¹Mochila Jansport http:/ bit. ly/ gZfr9t_  
_²Letra e canção de At Last http:/ bit. ly/ hathGg - sugiro ouvir enquanto lêem a cena... é tão linda :~  
_

Tem alguém chorando aí? Não entrem em crise, por favor! hahah

**ATENÇÃO: Esse NÃO é o último dos últimos! **O próximo capítulo é o **epílogo**, e depois terão **2 capítulos extras**: um sobre o primeiro beijo e o outro sobre a primeira vez.

Mas antes de postar o próximo capítulo, semana que vem postarei o capítulo 2 de **Um Bom Menino**, como eu prometi! ;)

E aí, se tiverem palpites para o que acontecerá no epílogo, me contem nas **reviews**?  
Beijos!


	34. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

_Duas semanas depois…_

Inquieta seria a melhor palavra para descrever Bella enquanto ela esperava seu vôo decolar.

Sua perna continuamente balançava em movimentos erráticos, para cima e para baixo, ao passo que suas mãos tamborilavam os dedos uns contra os outros. Tal comportamento ansioso conseguiu até mesmo ganhar a atenção de um passageiro ao seu lado, que não parava de olhar para Bella. Ele fazia uma carranca toda vez que os dedos dela se tocavam, pois os berloques em seu bracelete chocavam-se, produzindo um som alto e agudo.

"Você tem medo de avião?" o homem ao seu lado perguntou-lhe, impaciente.

"Ah, não," Bella respondeu e parou seu movimentos. "Estou apenas ansiosa para chegar em Nova York."

"Vai encontrar com algum amado?" Perguntou o senhor, e Bella foi incapaz de não responder a pergunta, embora se fosse em outra ocasião, ela teria escolhido ignorar o desconhecido. Edward era muito mais hábil nesse tipo de coisa, sempre conseguindo manter conversas com qualquer pessoa, onde quer que ele fosse.

"Sim, o meu namorado," respondeu com sinceridade, tombando a cabeça para frente e virando-a para longe tentando, basicamente, esconder o enorme sorriso que se espalhou em seu rosto.

"Perdão pela intromissão, mas há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?" O idoso sorriu gentilmente para Bella.

"É uma longa história."

"Ora, é um longo vôo, minha cara," respondeu o homem.

"Nós nos conhecemos quando crianças e só recentemente nos demos conta do que havia entre nós. Pode parecer que foi algo que surgiu do nada, mas pra ser sincera, eu acho que esse 'algo' sempre esteve presente."

"O amor tem suas lógicas malucas-"

"Bella," ela se apresentou e sacudiu a mão do senhor.

"Sal," respondeu ele. "Bem, desejo tudo de melhor para vocês dois."

Bella agradeceu-lhe e em seguida parou de falar. Por um momento, ela quis castigar-se por ter monopolizado a conversa, como o fez.

Durante o restante do vôo, ela permaneceu irrequieta em seu assento, vez ou outra puxando papo com Sal sobre coisas aleatórias - como o fato de as companhias aéreas cobrarem preços absurdos pela comida nos aviões.

Ela tentou ler o manuscrito que tinha trazido consigo do trabalho, mas sua mente não sossegava. Ela estava completamente desconcentrada no texto, tendo que constantemente reler as mesmas frases. Nem mesmo o filme que passava à bordo havia prendido sua atenção; ela estava ansiosa demais e pronta para sair correndo daquele avião. Bella tentou tirar um rápido cochilo, porém foi em vão, seus nervos estavam à flor da pele. Quando o vôo chegara na marca da quinta hora, ela já estava praticamente tremendo em sua cadeira.

Quando Bella finalmente conseguiu começar a pegar no sono, o capitão anunciou que eles estavam prestes a pousar no aeroporto de Nova York, o JFK.

Enquanto o avião descia, os nós no estômago de Bella começaram a apertar. Um dos motivos era o fato de essa sempre ter sido a parte do vôo que ela mais detestava, e o outro, era porque ela estava simplesmente a poucos minutos de encontrar com Edward.

A ansiedade estava lhe matando.

Pareceu uma eternidade e mais um dia até que ela conseguisse sair do avião. Ela andou ao lado de Sal em direção a esteira das bagagens, e foi aí que seus nervos ficaram ainda piores. Era ridículo estar tão nervosa dessa maneira, e no entanto, ela não estava nervosa só por estar. Na verdade, ela estava somente ansiosa e desesperada para olhar para Edward, para abraçá-lo e até mesmo sentir o seu cheiro.

"Você está bem?" Sal perguntou. Seus olhos brilharam como se achasse graça disso tudo.

"Sim. Estou só ansiosa."

"Posso imaginar," riu Sal enquanto pegava sua mala na esteira e acenava em adeus para Bella.

"Toda a sorte do mundo para você, Bella."

"Obrigada, Sal."

O senhor sorriu, e ela observou enquanto ele passava pelas portas deslizastes que davam para a área de recepção. Naquele breve instante, seus olhos rapidamente avistaram os revoltos cabelos de Edward. Pelos próximos minutos, Bella ficou parada em frente àquela esteira, de braços cruzados e batendo seu pé impacientemente contra o linóleo, esperando sua mala chegar.

Quando finalmente sua mala apareceu, Bella simplesmente arrancou-a da esteira, quase deslocando seu ombro com a simples força de sua urgência ao puxá-la.

Ela respirou fundo e andou em direção às portas deslizastes. Enquanto estas se abriam, ela teve que morder seu lábio. As áreas de recepção dos aeroportos sempre a deixavam sem graça, por algum motivo.

"Bella!" ela ouviu Edward chamando, vindo da sua esquerda, e quando ela se virou, viu que ele esperava por ela.

Bella disparou na direção dele, sem importar-se em como ela possivelmente parecia ridícula ou o quão idiota era por deixar sua mala jogada no meio daquele salão. Ela saltou em seus braços, e ele a segurou com facilidade, ao passo que ela envolvia as pernas em sua cintura.

"Edward," ela murmurou contra o pescoço dele e ele enterrou seus dedos nos cabelos dela.

"Meu Deus, como eu senti sua falta, Bells. Senti tanto."

"Edward," Bella repetia seu nome. Ela segurou-se firmemente em Edward, apenas deixando seu corpo sentir o dele para assegurar-se de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo.

"Bella," Edward riu, afastando-a alguns centímetros para poder ver seu rosto.

"Bem-vinda a Nova York," Edward falou e beijou seus lábios. Bella libertou-se no beijo, dando de si o máximo que podia e esquecendo-se da multidão que os rodeava.

"Senti saudades," sussurrou ela contra os lábios dele, e Edward sorriu.

"Também senti, meu amor."

"Espere só um momento pra eu pegar minha mala e nós podemos ir," ela riu e Edward a observou enquanto ela andava até o ponto onde havia largado sua bagagem verde.

"Está com fome?" perguntou ao unir-se a ela. "Eu sei que agora eles cobram pela comida nos aviões, e tenho certeza que você iria preferir comer algo que tenha gosto de comida de verdade."

"Uma refeição cairia muito bem, você não faz idéia do quanto eles estavam cobrando por um simples cookie de chocolate."

"Quanto?" ele inquiriu com genuíno interesse para o pequeno detalhe relevante. Ele, honestamente, não se importava se ela estivesse falando sobre algo com ou sem importância - só o fato de poder vê-la enquanto falava já era maravilhoso para ele.

"Quatro - malditos - dólares!" ela exclamou, mostrando quatro dedos de uma mão. Edward gargalhou, envolvendo os ombros de Bella com um braço, e segurando sua mala com a mão livre.

"Nem vinte minutos em Nova York e você já está esbravejando uma tempestade."

"Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Eu me adapto com facilidade. Darwin ficaria orgulhoso."

Edward riu e guiou Bella para fora do aeroporto, em direção ao seu carro. Enquanto ele dirigia, Bella assistia o cenário ao seu redor. Ela reparou que Edward guiava muito bem o carro em meio ao trânsito da cidade. Quando ele contornou a curva que levaria a Manhattan, Bella arfou de surpresa ao ter sua primeira visão da linha do horizonte da cidade.

"É lindo, não?"

"Nossa, não é de se espantar que tantas pessoas resolvam se mudar pra cá depois de uma temporada de férias," respondeu ela maravilhada.

Edward virou-se para Bella e sorriu. Ele não conseguia conter sua felicidade por ela estar ali. Ele esticou sua mão para pegar a dela, e a segurou enquanto dirigia.

Edward levou Bella para almoçar no restaurante Serendipity, proporcionando-lhe a experiência de beber o famoso Chocolate Quente Congelado_¹_, especialidade do local. Os dois passaram todo o almoço rindo e roubando beijos um do outro.

Quando deixaram o restaurante, Edward puxou Bella para perto e a beijou mais uma vez.

"E esse foi pelo quê?" Bella riu, seguindo o olhar de Edward. Ele estava encarando o garçom que havia os atendido, e que não parava de olhar para Bella, agora parado na porta do estabelecimento.

"Acho que nunca vi você com ciúmes, Edward," Bella riu.

"Cale-se," Edward grunhiu e segurou a mão dela. "Vamos pra casa."

Foi uma curta viagem de apenas dez minutos até o apartamento de Edward na Av. Madison.

"Esse foi o apartamento que eles arranjaram pra você?" Bella teve que erguer a cabeça para olhar o prédio arranha-céu através da janela do carro.

"Sim, e já estava até mobiliado quando eu cheguei," ele ajuntou.

"Mal posso esperar pra ver como é por dentro," Bella replicou animadamente, enquanto Edward parava em frente ao edifício e entregava as chaves do carro para o rapaz encarregado do estacionamento.

"Ele estaciona pra você?" perguntou ela, abismada.

"Pois é," respondeu. "O prédio tem uma garagem, porém a entrada é permitida apenas aos devidos funcionários, e se você tiver a _necessidade_ de ir até lá, eles devem acompanhá-lo."

"Boa tarde, Sr. Cullen."

Bella virou-se para a voz que falava e encontrou um homem segurando aberta a entrada da portaria.

"Olá, Jimmy. Essa é a Bella," ele a apresentou para o senhor e Bella sacudiu sua mão em cumprimento.

"A infame Bella da qual eu ouço tanto falar. É um prazer finalmente conhecê-la."

"Ele já falou sobre mim?" ela perguntou e Jimmy soltou uma gargalhada genuína.

"Ele fala o tempo todo!"

Bella corou e virou-se para ver o rosto de Edward com uma expressão similar a sua.

"Bem, ela é muito importante para mim."

Caso fosse possível, Bella estaria corando ainda mais. Ela seguiu Edward para dentro do prédio, enquanto ele levava sua mala, até chegarem ao elevador.

"Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, Bells," Edward a trouxe para perto e a abraçou.

Bella ficou na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo.

Quando o elevador parou no andar de Edward, ele guiou Bella ao seu apartamento.

"Bem-vinda ao lar, Bella," sussurrou ele ao abrir a porta.

"Uau," foi tudo o que Bella conseguiu dizer enquanto observava a luz do sol infiltrando as três grandes janelas da parede mais ao sul, que iam do chão ao teto e banhavam o apartamento de luminosidade.

"Que vista maravilhosa!" ela falou boquiaberta e andou em direção aos janelões.

"É até mais mágico durante a noite. Que bom que agora posso dividi-la com você." Edward andou até ela e envolveu os braços em sua cintura.

"Senti sua falta, minha linda," sussurrou ele contra o pescoço dela, deixando beijos em sua nuca. "Finalmente sinto que estou em casa agora que você está aqui."

Bella riu. "Sempre com suas tiradas perfeitas, Edward Cullen."

"Jamais tiradas, Bella. Apenas verdades."

"Como pode você sequer ser real?" ela indagou.

"Vou tomar isso como um elogio," ele riu e a vibração de sua voz contra as costas de Bella acenderam uma chama dentro dela.

"Pode ter certeza," ela afirmou e virou-se para encará-lo.

"Senti saudades de como você se acomoda em meus braços," falou ele em um tom sussurrado, olhando-a intensa e diretamente.

"E eu senti saudades de estar em seus braços."

Edward inclinou-se para beijá-la. Bella soltou um gemido durante o beijo quando Edward começou a puxar levemente as raízes de seu cabelo. Ele a levantou e a carregou até seu quarto. De modo suave, ele a colocou no centro da cama e subiu, posicionando-se sobre Bella.

"Senti falta de sentir você embaixo de mim," ele grunhiu na orelha de Bella e forçou seus quadris contra os dela. Edward pegou a perna da namorada e a enroscou em seu quadril. Ela riu quando ele tornou a beijá-la no pescoço.

"E eu senti falta de estar embaixo de você," ela gemeu e Edward moveu os beijos aos seus lábios.

Eles não se apressaram.

Cada peça de roupa foi removida com significado, e todo novo trecho de pele revelado era banhado de beijos simples porém prolongados, junto a toques suaves e cheios de propósito - os amantes buscavam, a cada vez, incitar uma resposta no corpo do outro.

Cada som que ressoava revelava muito mais do que meras lamúrias de prazer. Aquilo era o amor vocalizado com cada suspiro e gemido. Cada carícia e cada pele que suas bocas provavam traziam uma nova reação.

Cada encontro de seus quadris foi compartilhado com adoração e prazer mútuos.

E cada satisfação máxima de seus sentidos foi compartilhada com enrouquecidas declarações de amor.

Exaustos, ambos deitaram-se lado a lado, envoltos nos braços um do outro, sem se importar com a fina camada de suor que os encobria em meio ao silêncio absoluto que zunia no ar.

"Tenho uma coisa pra você," Edward quebrou a calmaria do quarto.

"Por que você está sempre comprando coisas pra mim?" Sussurrou ela de volta, e Edward sabia que ela estava à beira de iniciar um discurso sobre presentes e lembrancinhas, porém ao levantar-se da cama, ele a interrompeu.

"Isso é importante," declarou. Ele pôs sua cueca boxer e a calça social que vestia mais cedo, jogando para Bella a sua camisa de botões. Com rapidez, ela abotoou os dois primeiros botões centrais, vestiu a calcinha e o jeans, e seguiu Edward.

Ele estava parado em frente às grandes janelas e Bella observou as luzes, vindas da cidade, que penetravam o apartamento. O sol havia se posto e o céu noturno estava escuro o bastante para mostrar, de fato, a beleza que era a cidade de Nova York pela noite.

Edward ajoelhou-se ao lado de Bella quando ela virou-se.

"Edward?"

"Bella," replicou.

"Sabe, da última vez que você fez isso, eu ganhei uma gaveta. Vou ganhar uma cortina dessa vez?" ela provocou. Edward negou com sua cabeça e estendeu a ela o seu punho fechado.

"O que tem aí na sua mão?" perguntou Bella quando viu a mão de Edward cerrada.

Ele sorriu-lhe e abriu a mão com a palma virada para cima. Bella sorriu quando a luz da sala cintilou no anel centrado na palma de Edward.

Era um simples e belo anel dourado com um adorno em formato de morango. Bella soltou um profundo suspiro de alívio.

"E isso é por quê?" ela inquiriu e Edward sorriu, pegando a mão direita dela. Ele deslizou o anel no dedo indicador.

"Você costumava ter um anel assim quando a gente era criança, e você o perdeu quando visitamos o Aquário da cidade. Você usava bem aqui nesse dedo. Eu vi esse quando andava na rua, outro dia, e tive que comprá-lo. É uma pequena lembrança do início de nós dois. Tudo começou com uma balinha de morango."

Bella sentiu as mínimas fisgadas de lágrimas que ameaçavam cair.

"Ed-" começou a dizer, porém Edward a impediu.

"Ainda não terminei. Tenho mais uma coisa pra te dar, mas você terá que me seguir."

Assentindo a cabeça, Bella seguiu Edward pelo corredor do andar até o elevador. Ela sentiu-se ridícula estando descalça, mas estava melhor do que Edward, que não vestia nem sapatos nem camisa.

Bella percebeu para onde estavam indo e decidiu mexer com Edward.

"Você tem um fetiche por terraços, Edward?"

"Terraços dão um bom lugar para refletir em paz. Além disso, em Nova York, os terraços também são ótimos locais para observar lindas paisagens da cidade."

Bella teve que concordar com ele ao olhar pelo parapeito da cobertura do prédio e ver as luzes e carros passando lá embaixo. Quando virou-se, Edward estava, mais uma vez, ajoelhado sobre uma perna.

"Edward-"

"Todos os dias eu agradeço por minha mãe ter estado naquele corredor do supermercado no mesmo dia em que sua mãe colidiu o carrinho de compras com o dela," Edward falou, interrompendo-a. "Bella, não há ninguém nesse mundo mais importante pra mim do que você. Eu te amo desde que éramos crianças, e eu irei te amar até meu último suspiro, e mesmo assim, quando passarmos ao outro lado da vida, eu continuarei te amando."

"Edward, onde você quer chegar com isso?"

"Não volte para Seattle," ele disse, seus olhos repletos de seriedade permaneceram presos aos dela.

"O quê?"

Edward tirou de seu bolso uma chave e a estendeu em direção a Bella.

"Fique aqui comigo em Nova York. Não vou conseguir dizer adeus mais uma vez."

"Edward, tenho o meu empreg-" Bella começou a dizer, porém Edward levantou-se e pegou suas mãos.

"Eu preciso de você aqui comigo."

"Edward, eu, eu não sei," Bella gaguejou.

Edward esperou por sua resposta.

"Antes de eu responder, posso perguntar uma coisa?" Bella questionou timidamente. Edward deu um passo a frente, a preocupação aparente em seus olhos.

"Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa. Você sabe disso. Me diga qual é o problema?"

"Está bem. É só que… por que eu?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você poderia ter quem você quisesse, e mesmo assim você está se acomodando comigo."

"Eu não estou me acomodando! Não existe ninguém mais nesse mundo que me entende como você, ou que me ame apesar dos meus defeitos como você me ama. Eu é que deveria dizer que você está se acomodando ao escolher ficar comigo, se parássemos pra pensar na verdade."

Bella encarou Edward como se tivesse crescido uma segunda cabeça nele.

"Por que você não enxerga o quão linda, inteligente e maravilhosa você é? Qual é o problema das mulheres, hein? Vocês nunca acham que são boas o bastante. Tenho uma novidade pra você, Bella: cem por cento das vezes, a mulher é que é boa _demais_ pro cara," declarou ele, afastando uma mecha de seu cabelo que caíra em seus olhos.

"Provavelmente, eu sempre irei achar que não sou suficiente," Bella comentou e Edward assentiu a cabeça com um sorriso no rosto.

"Eu vou mudar isso, Bella Swan, espere e verá. Vou te mostrar exatamente o quão extraordinária você é."

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, mas abraçou Edward.

"Eu te amo," ela murmurou contra seu peito.

"Eu também te amo, mesmo você sendo teimosa como uma mula. Você vai ficar aqui, comigo?" ele implorou novamente, e, dessa vez, Bella assentiu.

"Sim," respondeu ela com firmeza. Ela sabia que haveriam conseqüências devido a sua mudança repentina, mas por enquanto, ela não se importava de estar jogando tudo o que tinha de seguro para o alto.

Edward abraçou-lhe apertado, inclinou-se para um beijo, e deslizou a chave sobre as costas de Bella.

Sob as luzes vibrantes da cidade de Nova York, os dois continuaram abraçados enquanto observavam a cidade abaixo, e se indagavam sobre os caminhos para onde o amanhã os levaria.

.

.

**F I M**

* * *

**N/T:**_ ¹ Chocolate Quente Congelado - http:/ bit. ly/ eAwEDN_

E... chegamos ao fim de Alphabet Weekends! Em breve postarei não apenas dois, como eu havia dito, mas **TRÊS EXTRAS**, portanto não esqueçam de checar, ok?

Sobre a continuação da história, que muitas já me perguntaram: eu não tenho autorização para traduzir no momento. **Alphabet Weekends** foi traduzida para 5 línguas, e nenhuma das tradutoras foi autorizada a traduzir **The Missing Letters**. A autora ficou balançada pelo plágio que sofreu recentemente e prefere se resguardar, por enquanto. Eu sei que é chato, mas é um desejo dela e eu tenho que respeitá-lo!

Dito isso, me digam nas **reviews** o que acharam do final? Esperavam mais? Queriam que Edward tivesse dado um anel de noivado?

Beijos e até breve!


	35. Cap Extra 1

**N/T: Oi! Aqui está o primeiro dos 3 capítulos extras. **

**Esse é de quando ****Edward deu à Bella ****um livro do Drácula com uma dedicatória, como presente de Natal.**** Se passa em 1993****, e eles têm 10 anos de idade, portanto as gírias pré-adolescentes estão o mais adequadas que eu consegui traduzir - já que eu tinha apenas 3 anos nessa época hahah Explicando o título: um emblema bordado é isso aqui http:/ bit. ly/ pWhHIt**

* * *

_"Provavelmente, a razão pela qual nós nos tornamos insanos durante a época de Natal com toda esta desenfreada - e muitas vezes boba - mania de comprar de presentes seja porque nós não sabemos, realmente, expressar nosso amor através de palavras."_

_- Harlan Miller_

* * *

**Capítulo Extra 1: E um emblema bordado para uma mochila Jansport**

O Natal na casa dos Cullen era sempre uma comemoração de enormes proporções.

Para a família Cullen, o período das festas de fim de ano começava sempre na sexta-feira logo após o Dia de Ação de Graças.

Edward e Emmett sempre acordavam ao som de Bing Crosby cantando suavemente sobre o "Natal Branco" e Dean Martin contando a história do "Boneco de Gelo Congelado".

Quando chegava aquela sexta-feira, Carlisle e Esme já haviam pendurado luzes pisca-pisca em cada lugar possível do lado de fora da casa, além de guirlandas em cada porta. Havia até mesmo aqueles pomposos cordões de cores brilhantes envolvendo o corrimão da escada.

Todo dia 20 de dezembro, eles saíam para comprar um pinheiro de dois metros de altura, e depois passariam horas o decorando na sala. Carlisle e Emmett ficavam a cargo de desenrolar os fios dos pisca-piscas. Edward e Esme eram os responsáveis pela decoração em si da árvore, pendurando ornamentos em lugares especiais. A árvore ficava repleta com os tradicionais enfeites: bolas de natal, miniaturas de bengalas de doce, e pequenas fotos de toda a família.

A ceia da véspera de Natal era sempre um banquete elaborado e extravagante, com muitos tipos de pratos e petiscos, além de um lindo e suculento assado de carne como prato principal, o qual ficava no forno cozinhando lentamente durante todo o dia. Todos os homens da família costumavam seguir o aroma do assado até a cozinha, e vez ou outra entravam lá para oferecer ajuda a Esme, caso ela quisesse um "experimentador de sabor". Esme sempre os expulsava aos risos.

O momento da troca de presentes era sempre memorável. Edward e Emmett rasgavam os papéis de embrulho com garra, como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. Carlisle e Esme assistiam com divertimento e alegria paternal em seus olhos. Eles adoravam ver as expressões de total felicidade tomando conta dos rostos de seus filhos.

Entretanto, o que Esme e Carlisle mais adoravam era pregar peças nos meninos. Em mais de uma ocasião os dois garotos haviam sido sapecas - Esme havia os pegado em flagrante enquanto desembrulhavam e embrulhavam de novo seus presentes antes da manhã de Natal. Esme sabia muito bem que era tudo ideia da cabeça de Emmett. Ela sabia que o irmão mais velho tinha uma enorme influência sobre o caçula, Edward.

Quando Emmett tinha dez anos, ela começou a esconder os presentes deles entre suéteres dobrados, e em seguida embrulhava-os. Era sempre hilário ver a reação dele. Emmett fingia que havia gostado do casaco que sua mãe lhe dera, e em seguida o desdobrava, finalmente encontrando o real presente. A expressão em seu rosto era impagável.

Vez ou outra, os parentes vinham passar o Natal na casa dos Cullen, mas geralmente eram apenas os quatro trocando histórias engraçadas, insultos espertinhos, e presentes.

oOo

"Edward, querido," Esme chamou. "Coloque outro prato na mesa, Bella vai ficar pro jantar."

O garoto de dez anos de idade correu até a cozinha com um sorriso rasgado em seu rosto. Era a véspera de Natal, e ele já estava animado. Que criança não ficaria? Principalmente porque ele tinha uma grande suspeita de que ganharia um computador novo. Edward esperava que fosse o Macintosh que ele havia pedido. Saber que ele iria poder passar o Natal com sua melhor amiga era a cereja no bolo.

"Jura?" perguntou Edward com entusiasmo. Ele pegou outro conjunto de louça chinesa da sua mãe e levou até a sala de jantar, arrumando-o sobre a mesa do jeito que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado, alinhando os talheres em seus respectivos lados.

"Sim," sua mãe respondeu. Edward sentou-se em um banco no balcão da cozinha e observou sua mãe enquanto ela cortava pedaços de chocolate para cobrir o bolo que preparava.

"Por quê?"

"Infelizmente, Charlie precisa trabalhar hoje à noite e amanhã, e ele ligou para perguntar se Bella poderia ficar por aqui."

"Irado!" Edward comentou. "E quando ela vai chegar?"

Esme riu baixo enquanto punha a tigela de chocolate sobre o banho-maria para derreter.

"Vocês dois são como ervilhas no mesmo pote; estão sempre juntos e só se separam se alguém fizer isso à força."

"Isso é uma coisa ruim?" perguntou ele. Seus olhos estavam grandes de dúvida. Esme balançou a cabeça.

"Claro que não, meu amor," ela afirmou. Esme andou até o filho e o puxou para um abraço. "Eu acho que é uma coisa linda, querido. Estou feliz que você tenha uma amiga como Bella."

"Eu também, mas uns garotos da escola ficam me zoando só porque ela é minha melhor amiga. Eles acham que uma menina não pode ser amiga de um menino."

Esme se afastou e contemplou o rosto de Edward. Seu lábio inferior estava protuberante em um biquinho que partiu seu coração de mãe, ao mesmo tempo em que o elevava; Edward era a imagem idêntica ao pai.

"Pois mande o Eric Yorkie e o Mike Newton pararem de ser tão invejosos. Eles queriam era ter uma melhor amiga tão legal quanto Bella."

Edward bufou e olhou com descrença para a mãe.

"Eu não acho que eles estão com inveja," ele suspirou frustrado.

"É claro que estão. Eles são melhores amigos, e você tem Bella, que é uma menina linda, e os dois gostam dela."

Edward corou enquanto sua mãe o olhava com um sorriso reconfortante no rosto.

"Bella é muito maneira!" ele falou. "Ela é super legal e gosta das mesmas coisas que eu."

Esme sorriu para o filho e viu quando ele franziu o cenho.

"Você acha mesmo que Eric e Mike gostam dela? Tipo _gostam_ daquele jeito?"

Esme teve que morder seu lábio para suprimir o sorriso que ameaçou surgir em seu rosto. Ela tinha visto uma expressão passar pelo rosto de Edward, a qual ela estava esperando ver há anos. Era um ligeiro início de ciúmes. Ela se perguntava quando que iria finalmente ver aquilo.

"Você se importa se eles gostarem?" perguntou Esme de forma desencanada, não querendo chatear o filho.

"Não," ele respondeu na defensiva. "Claro que não. Eu não sou a fim de Bella, mas aqueles dois cabeças de vento não são bons o bastante pra ela. Bella precisa de alguém bem maneiro; não de alguém como aqueles dois escrotos."

"Ei!" Esme chamou a atenção. "O que eu disse sobre esse apelido?"

Edward pendeu a cabeça para frente. "Desculpa, mãe."

"Tudo bem, meu amor. Mas então, quem é bom o suficiente para Bella?" indagou Esme. Dessa vez ela estava intencionalmente tentando extrair uma resposta específica dele.

"Eu não sei, mãe," Edward falou em choramingo. "Alguém muito legal, eu acho."

"Eu acho que você _é muito_ legal," ela elogiou. Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

"Você é a minha mãe, você tem o dever de achar isso," argumentou ele. "Além disso, eu já disse que não gosto da Bella dessa forma."

Esme riu para si mais uma vez e se inclinou para beijar a testa de seu filho. _Você não gosta dela dessa forma... ainda_, ela pensou consigo mesma.

"Vá se certificar que seu quarto está mesmo arrumado. Bella deve chegar daqui a pouco.

"Ahh, fala sério, mãe. Bella não se importa se meu quarto está desarrumado ou não," ele gemeu em protesto. Esme o expulsou do banco em que sentava.

"Ela pode não se importar, mas eu me importo. Então vai logo pra acabar com isso de uma vez!"

Edward grunhiu de frustração e arrastou os pés para fora da cozinha, enquanto resmungava o quão injusto isso era.

oOo

"Bella, você já está pronta?" chamou Charlie da escada. Ele ajustou seu suporte da arma enquanto esperava sua filha descer.

"Tô!" berrou ela alguns segundos depois. Ela saltitou pelas escadas com sua mochila azul favorita pendurada nos ombros.

Charlie tirou um momento para contemplar sua filha. Ela vestia um adorável vestido verde e um par de tênis. Era surreal perceber que sua menina estava, lentamente, entrando na puberdade para virar uma mulher.

"Você está linda, Bells," ele elogiou cheio de orgulho, e riu ao ver o familiar rubor tingir as bochechas dela.

"Ai, pai. Obrigada."

"Você colocou tudo que precisa nessa mochila?"

Bella assentiu e ajustou a peça em seu ombro.

"Tudinho."

"Está bem. Me desculpe, mais uma vez, Bella. Harry ficou doente. Não há nada que eu possa fazer," Charlie falou, pela milésima vez desde que recebera o telefonema pedindo que fosse trabalhar.

"Eu sei, pai," Bella afirmou com compaixão. "Pare de se preocupar. Estou animada pra passar o Natal com Edward."

"É claro que está."

Charlie balançou a cabeça e ajudou Bella a pôr o casaco.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?" perguntou ela, e Charlie grunhiu. Sua filha às vezes era esperta demais. Ela sempre conseguia interpretar o significado por trás das coisas. Não era de se espantar que ela tirasse excelentes notas em suas aulas de Inglês.

"É só que, daqui a alguns anos, você pode vir a sentir alguma coisa… diferente por Edward."

Charlie estava tentando se safar dessa conversa, mas Bella não iria deixá-lo escapar. Ela era teimosa; um trejeito que havia herdado da mãe.

"Pai," ela bufou. "Eu não gosto de Edward desse jeito, e nem ele gosta de mim assim. Então, por favor, não vamos mais falar sobre isso, ok?"

"Tudo bem, então, se você não gosta do Edward, então de quem você gosta? Mike Newton, talvez?"

"Pai," resmungou ela enquanto entrava na patrulha policial de seu pai. "Eu não quero falar sobre garotos com você. Sem querer ofender, mas isso é estranho."

"Está bem, não vamos falar sobre garotos," replicou ele, unindo-se a Bella no carro. "Pegou o presente de Edward?"

"Peguei tudo, pai."

"Eu juro que você tem quarenta ao invés de onze, Bells." Bella franziu o cenho ao ouvir o comentário. Ela odiava quando seu pai lhe dizia que ela agia como uma adulta. As crianças na escola estavam também sempre dizendo que ela nunca se divertia o suficiente.

"Relaxe, Bella. Eu só acho você responsável."

Charlie dirigiu com calma à casa dos Cullen. Apesar de ter equipado as rodas do carro para enfrentar a neve, as estradas estavam escorregadias devido à neve que caiu mais cedo. Demorou quase vinte minutos a mais do que o normal, mas ele não se importava de chegar atrasado ao trabalho, se isso fosse para que sua filha chegasse em segurança.

Ele reparou que a entrada dos Cullen estava completamente livre de neve, e já tinha uma camada de sal para evitar escorregões, mas mesmo assim ele foi cuidadoso e ajudou Bella a sair do carro.

"Charles!" Esme o cumprimentou com afeto ao abrir a porta. Charlie pendeu a cabeça para frente e corou. Esme era a única na cidade que o chamava por seu nome verdadeiro. Todos apenas o chamavam de Charlie.

"Feliz Natal, Esme," sorriu timidamente. Bella riu. Os encontros entre seu pai e Esme eram sempre divertidos de assistir. Era como ver os garotos da escola falando com as meninas mais bonitas e populares.

"Feliz Natal e um ótimo Natal pra você também, Bella."

"Feliz Natal, Esme," respondeu Bella alegremente, entrando na casa para tirar seu casaco.

"Obrigado mais uma vez, Esme. Eu realmente fico devendo uma a vocês."

"Não tem problema nenhum, Charles. Você sabe que nós amamos Bella como se ela fosse nossa filha. Não iríamos querer que ela passasse o Natal sozinha."

Charlie sorriu e olhou pelo ombro dela. Ele viu Carlisle ajudando Bella a tirar o grosso casaco. Ela estava mesmo linda em seu vestido.

"Vá com cuidado, Charlie," disse Carlisle ao caminhar até ele e sacudir sua mão.

"Sempre."

Esme e Carlisle assentiram e sorriram para Charlie. Ele colocou a cabeça para dentro da casa por um momento para chamar Bella.

"Comporte-se, Bells!" Ele falou. Bella voltou correndo até a porta.

"Eu sempre me comporto, pai," disse beijando-o na bochecha e se virou, fugindo do frio que fazia lá fora.

"Que bom. Até amanhã à noite."

Charlie acenou e seguiu para o carro. Embora ele ficasse magoado de não poder passar o Natal com Bella, ele sabia que ela teria uma ótima comemoração com os Cullen. Uma das melhores coisas que já havia acontecido a Charlie era encontrar os Cullen.

Quando Renée os deixou, ele estava em tal estado de choque, que Bella precisou passar semanas na casa dos Cullen. Ele não suportava o fato de Bella vê-lo daquele jeito. E, num gesto egoísta, sempre que olhava para Bella não conseguia deixar de enxergar Renée.

Ao sair da entrada da casa, ele viu, através das janelas superiores à porta da frente, Bella correndo escada acima para chegar ao quarto de Edward. Enquanto a maioria dos pais ficaria preocupado por sua filha passar um tempo sozinha com um menino - ainda mais no quarto dele -, Charlie tinha o maior respeito e confiança em Edward. Ele não se importaria caso, daqui a vinte anos, Bella acabasse tendo um relacionamento com Edward. Para ser sincero, ele tinha esperanças de que isso ocorresse. Ele não acreditava que houvesse alguém mais perfeito para sua garotinha do que Edward.

oOo

"Acabe com ele!"

Foram as palavras que Bella ouviu soando do quarto de Edward ao aproximar-se dele. Ela reconheceria aquele som de qualquer distância. Em meio a sons de agonia e socos sendo distribuídos, havia o som de Emmett argumentando que Edward estava roubando.

"Eu não sei nem porque você ainda insiste nisso, Em. Edward é o mestre em Mortal Kombat," ela falou alegremente em favor de seu amigo. Bella sentou-se ao lado dele enquanto ele continuava a esmagar os botões do controle de seu Sega Genesis.

"Cala a boca, Belly. Eu posso derrotá-lo. Eu sei que posso!" rugiu Emmett. Tanto Bella quando Edward bufaram antes de rir.

"Continue sonhando, Cabeção. Você já era," Edward afirmou assim que o comentarista do videogame anunciou "K-O"

"Merda!" gritou Emmett, jogando o controle na direção de Bella.

"Eu não quero jogar. Eu sei que vou perder."

"O seu dia chegará, Edward," avisou Emmett ao se levantar para sair. "O seu dia chegará."

"Quem se importa, Em. Quem se importa." A resposta de Edward foi confiante e arrogante, e Emmett mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio.

"Feliz Natal, Bells," falou Edward ao virar-se para sua melhor amiga.

"Pra você também, cara."

"Que bom que você tá aqui. Esse Natal vai ser muito mais maneiro agora. Minha mãe vai fazer comida pra caramba, além de fazer o melhor bolo de chocolate que você já comeu."

"Mal posso esperar!" Bella sorriu e esfregou o estômago, fazendo ambos rirem.

"Mas antes, olha só o que eu trouxe pra cá." Bella olhou em volta enquanto Edward ia até a porta, observar se tinha alguém vindo antes de fechá-la. Ela viu quando ele pegou dois bombons Ferrero Rocher em seu bolso.

"Eba!" Bella comemorou. Edward lhe passou um bombom ao sentar ao lado dela.

Embora eles soubessem que os doces eram terminantemente proibidos antes do jantar, os dois devoraram a maravilha de chocolate. Ambos separaram a pequena esfera e comeram uma deliciosa camada após a outra.

Os dois aproveitaram por um tempo o doce, e então começaram a jogar Sonic. Edward sabia que era o único jogo no qual Bella poderia, de fato, derrotá-lo.

oOo

A ceia de Natal foi tão deliciosa quanto Edward havia declarado. Bella não acreditava no quanto ela havia comido. Ela comeu não apenas um, mas três pedaços do que ela só podia classificar como sendo o mais espetacular bolo de chocolate que ela já teve a chance de provar.

"Estava tudo tão bom, Esme," Bella elogiou. Ela estava ajudando Esme a lavar as louças na cozinha. Esme derreteu-se toda com o comentário.

"Fico feliz por você ter gostado de tudo, meu bem. Vou lembrar-me de empacotar alguma coisa pra você levar para casa amanhã, principalmente um pouco do bolo." Ela piscou um olho, tirando risadas de Bella.

"Isso seria demais!"

"Ei, espere aí!" protestou Emmett ao entrar na cozinha carregando mais louça suja; Edward estava logo atrás dele carregando o resto e parecendo tão devastando quanto o irmão.

"Você não vai dar pra ela tudo que sobrou, vai?"

"Relaxe, querido. Ainda tem muito bolo sobrando." Esme acalmou Emmett antes de virar-se para a pia.

"Hm. Só estou checando." Ele deu de ombros, fingindo não se importar, mas Bella viu a expressão de alívio passar por suas feições.

"A gente pode abrir algum presente agora?" perguntou Edward a sua mãe, entusiasmado.

"Esperem só até Bella e eu acabarmos de lavar essas louças, e então vocês podem abrir um presente."

"Irado!" Os garotos comemoraram, porém Esme foi rápida em jogar-lhes um balde de água fria.

"Mas nada de abrir o maior embrulho, Edward. Escolha outro presente."

Emmett e Bella riram enquanto o sorriso no rosto de Edward rapidamente se transformou em uma carranca.

"Ahh, mãe, qual foi!" ele choramingou. "Eu sei que é um computador novo."

"Tudo bem, Edward, você está certo. Mas o seu pai gastou muito com aquilo, então apenas espere até amanhã. Ok? E é bom que você aja como se fosse surpresa."

"Tá bom," Edward resmungou e voltou para a sala de jantar, indo ajudar Emmett a terminar de recolher a louça suja da mesa.

Vinte minutos depois, todos estavam em volta da árvore de Natal esperando para abrirem seus presentes.

"Bella, você gostaria de começar?" Carlisle perguntou, e Bella olhou para ele, surpresa.

"Eu?"

"É, tem vários presentes aqui em baixo da árvore que são pra você," Emmett comentou. Ele estava posicionado sob o grande ornamento natalino, tentando decidir qual presente ele iria abrir hoje.

"Ahn… está bem." Bella concordou e começou a olhar debaixo da árvore. Ela descobriu que ali haviam três presentes endereçados a ela. Um vinha de Emmett; outro de Carlisle e Esme; e aquele que ela havia escolhido vinha de Edward.

"Vou abrir esse aqui," anunciou enquanto mostrava a todos o pacote retangular embrulhado em um papel prateado brilhante.

"É o meu presente pra você!" sorriu Edward. "Espero que goste."

"Tenho certeza que vou gostar."

Lentamente, ela rasgou o embrulho antes de seus olhos serem agraciados pelas letras gravadas em dourado sobre a capa cor-de-vinho do livro revestido de couro.

"É a primeira edição." comentou Edward ao seu lado, e Bella soltou um gritinho. Era muito raro que Bella aceitasse presentes de forma tão fácil, mas ela estava maravilhada.

"Muito, muito obrigada," ela continuamente repetiu ao abraçá-lo. Em suas mãos estava a primeira edição de _Drácula_, de Bram Stoker. Desde que Edward e Bella haviam entrado clandestinamente em uma sessão de _Entrevista Com o Vampiro_, no mês anterior, ela havia ficado obcecada por vampiros, principalmente pelo Drácula de Stoker.

Todos contemplaram o momento enquanto o rosto de Bella portava um sorriso radiante.

"Isso é tão irado."

"Eu escrevi uma coisa aí dentro. Minha mãe disse que se você for dar um livro pra alguém, você precisa escrever alguma coisa pra pessoa." Edward informou em voz suave, e Bella abriu a primeira página. Com a caligrafia quase perfeita de Edward, estava escrito:

_Para a melhor amiga mais bacana do mundo, Bells,_

_Eu quero que você me faça um favor. Nunca deixe de ser minha melhor amiga. Você é a menina mais legal que eu conheço._

_Oceanos de amor e milhões de beijos (haha, viu, eu li o livro, eu disse que iria), seu melhor amigo,_

_Ilustríssimo Senhor Edward A. Cullen. (CALA A BOCA!)_

"E aí, gostou do livro?" ela virou-se e perguntou para Edward.

"É, até que é legal," respondeu ele antes de começar a abrir o seu próprio presente. Era um novo videogame. Ele agradeceu aos pais, e assistiu enquanto eles abriam os seus presentes pelos próximos minutos. Quando terminaram, Esme anunciou que era hora de dormir.

"Todos pra cama, senão o Papai Noel não vai trazer o resto dos presentes."

"Mãe, fala sério," Emmett reclamou. "Nós já estamos um pouco velhos pra acreditar no Papai Noel."

"Eu não sei nem porque comprei o que você queria. Tudo o que você faz é discutir comigo," Esme corajosamente retrucou, e Emmett arquejou em surpresa antes de recompor-se.

"Eu sou adolescente, mãe. É o nosso dever discutir com os pais."

"Você, já pra cama. Isso vale pra vocês dois também," falou Carlisle, dirigindo-se a Edward e Bella.

"Nós já vamos," Edward respondeu antes de abraçar seu pai e beijar sua mãe. Ele lhes agradeceu novamente pelo videogame, e foi para o quarto.

"Obrigada por me deixarem ficar aqui hoje," Bella falou. Carlisle lhe sorriu, fazendo Bella enrubescer. Não era novidade o fato de que Bella tinha uma quedinha por ele.

"O prazer foi nosso, Bella," ele disse. "E você estava linda nesta noite."

Bella corou ainda mais, e Esme riu baixinho.

"Boa noite, Esme." Ela acenou ligeiramente e subiu para o quarto de Edward. Bella parou no topo da escada, e esperou para ouvir o que Esme e Carlisle diriam sobre ela.

"Precisa provocar a menina desse jeito? Não é legal isso. Você sabe que ela tem uma paixonite por você," Esme o reprimiu, gentilmente batendo em seu braço. Carlisle riu e pegou a mão dela antes de trazê-la para mais perto. O rosto de Bella corou vibrantemente ao ouvir Esme contar a Carlisle sobre a sua uma quedinha. Ela achava que ninguém sabia.

"Só estou me divertindo um pouco."

"Bom, não é engraçado quando a pessoa que você gosta faz uma coisa dessas. Eu sei do que estou falando."

"Você está linda hoje," Carlisle tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, e Esme sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, Carlisle Cullen, e vou deixar passar dessa vez." Ela se pôs na ponta dos pés para beijá-lo. Bella assistiu enquanto Esme e Carlisle se abraçavam e olhavam pela janela. Enquanto caminhava para o quarto de Edward - aquele que também seria o quarto dela, essa noite -, ela pensou consigo mesma que um dia ela gostaria de ter um relacionamento amoroso tão esplendoroso quanto o de Esme e Carlisle.

"Por que demorou tanto?" Edward perguntou a Bella, quando ela entrou no quarto. Ele já estava de pijama; uma calça de flanela e uma camiseta das Tartarugas Ninja.

"Estava falando com seus pais," ela mentiu. Edward gemeu alto e franziu o rosto.

"Só pra te informar, eu acho muito nojento que você tenha uma queda pelo meu pai."

"Cala a boca!" Bella gritou e corou ao mesmo tempo. Ela pegou sua mochila e se encaminhou ao banheiro para se trocar. Quando voltou, Edward a esperava na cama onde ela iria dormir, segurando algo em suas mãos.

"Me desculpe," ele pediu. "Eu não estava tentando te zombar."

Ela deu de ombros. "O que você tem aí?"

Nas mãos de Edward estava um objeto achatado e redondo embrulhado em jornal.

"Eu queria colocar junto com o livro, mas só consegui achar isso ontem, e a gente já tinha gastado todos os papéis de presente."

Ele entregou a Bella o embrulho, e, dessa vez, ela rapidamente o abriu.

"É tão legal!" Ela comentou animada ao olhar para o emblema bordado. Era redondo e preto, com um par de presas de vampiro impressas, e as gotas de sangue que escorriam das presas se estendiam ligeiramente para fora do círculo.

"Gostou mesmo?"

"É maneiro pra caramba. Vai ficar irado na minha mochila."

"Que bom que gostou. Quem sabe agora você não tira aquele emblema idiota do Clube das Babás."

"Ei, não zombe o CdB. Eu não fico zoando a sua obsessão pelo Bill Nye, o Cientista."

"Isso é porque o Bill Nye é O Cara. Aquele truque do ovo na garrafa é demais."

"Você é tão nerd, Edward," provocou Bella, e Edward a empurrou levemente.

"Que seja, Swan. Que bom que gostou do emblema."

"Eu amei. É muito maneiro. Onde você achou?"

"Num shopping em Seattle. Minha mãe não queria entrar na loja. Ela achou que era pra gente gótica. Todo mundo que trabalhava lá tinha piercings e usava preto."

Bella riu e colocou o novo presente dentro do bolso da frente de sua mochila.

"Você sabe que meu presente de Natal pra você vai ser fichinha perto de tudo que você me deu," Bella franziu o cenho.

"Eu duvido. O que é?" ele inquiriu e Bella riu.

"Você vai descobrir amanhã. Agora, fora da minha cama, Cullen!"

"Tecnicamente, essa é a minha cama, Isabella, já que esse é o meu quarto."

"Que seja! Sai fora."

Edward mostrou a língua para ela e foi para a sua própria cama.

"Será que vocês dois podem calar a boca? Estou tentando dormir!" Emmett berrou do quarto ao lado, fazendo Bella e Edward rirem.

"Boa noite, Edward," Bella falou com um bocejo enquanto deslizava para dentro das cobertas.

"Boa noite, Bells. Fiquei feliz por você ter vindo."

"Eu também."

* * *

**N/T: Fofos, não? O próximo será postado na quarta que vem, e é sobre o primeiro beijo dos dois. **

**Até lá!**


	36. Cap Extra 2

**N/T: Aqui está mais um extra. Para que vocês relembrem, no início de Alphabet Weekends é dito que Edward e Bella tiveram seu primeiro beijo aos onze anos, durante uma festa de aniversário, em um jogo de Desafio ou Consequência. Como definido no capítulo 1, esse tipo de Desafio ou Consequência que eles jogam lá é assim: os jogadores sentam em círculo, alguém gira uma garrafa que fica no chão, no meio do círculo, e em quem a boca e o fundo da garrafa param, os dois tem de se beijar. Aí, quem beija gira a garrafa, e assim vai.**

**O ano aqui é 1994 e, assim como no outro capítulo, as gírias usadas pelos meninos e meninas estão de acordo com o linguajar da época.  
**

* * *

_"A decisão de beijar pela primeira vez é a mais crucial de toda história de amor. O ato de decidir, por si só, muda a relação de duas pessoas, muito mais do que a redenção final; pois este beijo já contém dentro dele essa redenção."_

_- Emil Ludwig_

* * *

**Capítulo extra 2:**** Desafio ou Consequência**

_"A festa de aniversário do Eric Yorkie é, tipo, o maior evento social do ano"_, Bella Swan, a menina de onze anos de idade ouviu seus colegas fofocando durante a Educação Física. Toda a turma do sexto ano estava vibrante pela festa que se aproximava naquele sábado. Parecia que Bella não estava incluída na celebração, embora tivesse recebido seu convite na semana anterior. A festa era, de fato, o único assunto que as pessoas na escola comentavam durante a semana que a precederia. Era tudo 'a festa do Eric isso, a festa do Eric aquilo'. Até mesmo o seu melhor amigo, Edward, não fazia nada além de tagarelar sobre a tal festa idiota, e ele era justamente a única pessoa com quem Bella pensava poder contar para falar de outra coisa sem ser a festa.

"Bella, vai ser super maneiro. Mal posso esperar, Bella. Vai ser irado," ele continuamente dizia a ela, tentando deixá-la confortável e confiante, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava convencê-la a ir depois que Bella franziu o rosto ao responder que 'talvez' iria. Era uma enorme blasfêmia caso os dois não comparecessem a algum lugar juntos quando eram crianças. Caso se separassem, isso quebraria seu pacto secreto de melhores amigos, o qual os obrigava a sempre estarem colados como "dois palitos de picolés com cola"; eles tinham seis anos quando tal promessa fora feita enquanto construíam casinhas de pássaros feitas de palitos de picolés na aula de arte, e assim nasceu o pacto para estarem sempre grudados.

Apesar de Bella ter recebido o convite, tendo sido entregue diretamente das mãos de Eric e não pelo melhor amigo dele, como Edward e muitas outras pessoas tinham recebido, ela ainda estava indecisa se iria ou não. Ela queria comparecer à festa, já que parecia quer ia ser ótima, mas um trecho de uma conversa que ela ouviu sem querer mudou tudo. No vestiário das garotas, ela ouvira rumores sobre uma possível partida de Verdade ou Consequência, e até pior, uma de Desafio ou Consequência. Bella havia arredado o pé sobre não participar de qualquer joguinho besta, ainda mais um tão frívolo e nojento quanto Desafio ou Consequência.

Especificamente, Bella tinha ouvido Lauren e Jessica rindo e cochichando sobre a possibilidade de serem beijadas por Mike ou Edward. Lauren era a dona da risadinha que estava enervando Bella. Toda vez que Jessica mencionava o tal jogo, Lauren soltava um guincho e dizia, "Eu quero tanto beijar Edward Cullen, e eu sei que ele super quer me beijar também."

Bella não conseguia evitar a sensação de ânsia de vômito toda vez que a risada esganiçada e alta preenchia o vestiário feminino. _Até parece_, ela pensou. Ela sabia que o melhor amigo não dava a mínima para Lauren, embora ela viria a saber dos sentimentos que Edward tinha para com a outra garota somente quando, no ensino médio, ele namorou Jessica.

A sexta-feira anterior a festa tinha sido pior do que o início da semana. Parecia que todos seus colegas estavam animados para a comemoração, menos ela. Podia-se ouvir algumas pessoas comentando sobre os presentes que compraram para Eric, mas a maioria delas só falavam no rumor do tal jogo de Desafio ou Consequência, que tinha sido confirmado pelo próprio Eric durante uma aula de História. E, para piorar, ela tinha que ficar ouvindo besteiras sobre a festa através da pessoa da qual ela mais gostava de ter a companhia. Edward.

"Vai ser maneiro, Bella. Quem sabe você até consegue beijar o Mike," provocou ele enquanto andavam de volta para casa, na sexta à tarde. Eles iam para a casa de Bella, como faziam todos os dias. Já que ambos os pais de Edward trabalhavam fora, era mais fácil que ele passasse à tarde na casa de Bella.

"Não gosto do Mike," Bella bufou e o socou no braço, mostrando a língua para ele, num gesto imaturo.

"Ah, é?" perguntou Edward, roubando o caderno de Bella das mãos dela. Ele disparou pela rua em uma corrida ligeira, sabendo que Bella não iria persegui-lo, dada a sua propensão a cair e se estatelar no chão.

Ele segurou o livro sobre sua cabeça enquanto andava de costas para encarar Bella. Ela franziu o cenho, rezando silenciosamente para que ele não caísse de costas e batesse com a cabeça no concreto da rua. Ela sabia muito bem que ele não cairia. Edward era incrivelmente gracioso, ao menos era bem mais do que ela.

"Então o que significa 'B ama M'?" questionou ele com uma sobrancelha erguida, de modo desafiador. Uma expressão que ele havia aprimorado desde muito jovem, como todos diziam.

"Cala a boca!" Bella ralhou ao finalmente alcançar Edward. Ela arrancou seu caderno de volta e marchou para longe dele com uma bufada, de fato demonstrando seu comportamento de onze anos de idade.

"Ha-ha, eu sabia!" Edward provocou, sorrindo grandiosamente para ela. O aparelho em seus dentes captou um raio do sol ao qual Forks tinha sido abençoado naquele dia. Bella havia tido sorte por não precisar usar aparelho, mas Edward possuía uma leve mordida cruzada que precisava ser corrigida durante um ano.

"Você é um imbecil, Edward!" Bella falou com um bico enquanto Edward corria para chegar até ela.

"Palavras não me atingem! Além disso, eu sei que você falou isso da boca pra fora," ele respondeu confiante.

"Ah, não falei, não!" ela argumentou, e Edward fingiu mágoa.

"Falou sim."

"Não falei!"

"Falou sim!"

"Não falei! Não me diga o que eu quis ou não dizer!"

"Falou da boca pra fora sim," ele retrucou, e pelos próximos dez minutos de sua caminhada até a casa de Bella, os dois brigaram desse jeito, como os pré-adolescentes que eram.

oOo

Bella acordou na manhã da festa ao som do desenho das Tartarugas Ninjas, ressoando alto pelas escadas acima de sua casa. O televisor que ficava na sala de estar era pequeno, porém seu pai tinha comprado grandes alto-falantes para o aparelho. Aparentemente, a partida de beisebol do Mariner soava melhor quando estava no último volume, mesmo quando estavam perdendo.

Ela tentou retornar ao sono, porém ao ouvir o bordão "Cowabunga!" das Tartarugas Ninjas, sua curiosidade aguçou-se para saber por que seu pai estava assistindo desenho em um sábado de manhã. Bella se virou e saiu da cama, descendo em direção ao que lhe incomodava. Ao chegar à sala, ela se deparou com a visão não tão surpreendente de Edward sentado no sofá, ao invés de seu pai.

"Cadê o meu pai?" ela perguntou grogue de sono, e bocejando enquanto esfregava seus olhos. Ela quicou quando deixou seu peso cair no sofá ao sentar-se ao lado dele.

"Ele saiu há dez minutos."

"Ah," respondeu. "E o que você está fazendo aqui tão cedo?"

"Não é tão cedo, Bells. Já são onze, e em vim pra garantir que você vá à festa de Eric," ele informou, como quem não quer nada, e embora Bella ainda estivesse sonolenta, ela o encarou duramente com o máximo de ódio que conseguiu - o que não foi muito. Bella jamais poderia odiar Edward, nem quando eles tinham sete anos e ele havia arrancado, com violência e malícia, as cabeças de duas de suas bonecas Barbie favoritas.

"Jura? É por isso que você tá aqui? Bem, desculpe te dizer, mas eu não vou."

"Ahh, qual foi, Bella? Você tem que ir. Não me deixe sozinho lá," ele choramingou e Bella apenas rolou os olhos.

"Você vai ficar muito bem sem mim, cara."

"Vamos, por favor?" implorou ele, e Bella sacudiu a cabeça para dizer não.

"Edward, eu não quero ir."

"Qual foi, Isabella? Você nem precisa brincar de Desafio ou Consequência, se é esse o motivo de você não querer ir."

"Claro que eu vou ter que jogar - e não me chame de Isabella, Cullen," ela bufou e cruzou os braços petulantemente. "Se eu não jogar, todo mundo vai me chamar de medrosa. Além disso, eu nem sei beijar. Eu quero que meu primeiro beijo seja especial."

"Quem se importa? Só vem comigo e se divirta. Vai ter bolo, e talvez até sorvete também. Além disso, a maioria das pessoas da nossa sala ainda não beijaram na boca. Todo mundo vai ser péssimo," ele explicou e Bella tentou não mostrar muito do sorriso que surgiu; Edward sabia disso pela forma como ela tentava esconder ao morder o lábio inferior. Ele sempre achava uma forma de fazê-la sentir-se melhor, e a possibilidade de comer sorvete também a atraía. Ela realmente amava sorvete, e sabia com toda certeza que Edward também amava, de acordo com todas os assaltos a geladeira à noite que eles já haviam feito.

"Tá bom, mas se eu acabar tendo que beijar Eric Yorkie, eu vou te socar tão forte, que até sua mãe vai sentir."

"Ei!" protestou Edward. "Deixe minha mãe fora disto. Ela é uma pessoa legal e gosta de você."

"Ha-ha, alguém aqui é um filhinho da mamãe," Bella provocou ao se aproximar de Edward e cutucá-lo no ombro.

"Não sou, e você precisa escovar os dentes. Tá com um bafo do caramba. Eca."

Bella enrubesceu intensamente e saltou para fora do sofá, cobrindo a boca com a mão. Por trás da mão, um pedido de desculpas abafado pôde ser ouvido e ela saiu correndo até o banheiro. Edward permaneceu no sofá, rindo enquanto as Tartarugas Ninjas mais uma vez levavam sermão do Mestre Splinter.

oOo

Carlisle Cullen buscou Edward na casa de Bella às cinco da tarde, e os levou até a festa de aniversário, dizendo-lhes que o Chefe Swan iria buscá-los por volta das dez, já que ele teria que trabalhar de madrugada no hospital.

"Vai dar tudo certo, Bells," Edward virou-se para ela. "Vai dar tudo certo com a gente nessa festa."

Bella sorriu, reparando que seu melhor amigo estava tão ansioso quanto ela, e aquilo, no mesmo instante, a fez sentir-se muito melhor.

"Nervosa?" Edward perguntou e Bella assentiu a cabeça. Todo o seu corpo parecia estar em chamas devido à corrente de adrenalina. Ela odiava essa sensação.

"Obrigada, Edward."

"Disponha," ele sorriu-lhe e pôs seu braço ao redor dos ombros dela. "Agora, eu acho que lá dentro tem um pedaço de bolo com meu nome escrito em cima dele," ele apontou em direção à porta da frente.

Ao entrarem, os sons de gritos finos e berros empolgados pairavam em peso no ar. Bella imediatamente relaxou ao ver que todos estavam apenas curtindo a festa, conversando entorno da sala, ou na cozinha em volta da mesa de guloseimas. Ninguém estava se beijando, como ela achou que estariam.

Havia na mesa quase todo o tipo de guloseima imaginável, incluindo doces, biscoitos, batatas chips, e claro, um bolo. E _que_ bolo. Tanto Bella quanto Edward pararam em frente a ele, a cobertura verde vibrante seduzindo seus juvenis olhos, fazendo suas bocas aguarem.

"Parece tão bom," admirou Edward, e Bella assentiu, concordando. Os dois tinham uma grande queda por sobremesas doces; se havia chocolate ou açúcar por perto, então a dupla de amigos sempre estaria por perto também.

"Aham, eu acho que é chocolate. Tá com um cheiro muito bom," ela respondeu enquanto se debruçava para sentir o aroma do confeito que parecia delicioso. Edward a imitou, também se inclinando sobre o bolo; seus olhos fechando-se quando a delícia de chocolate infiltrou seus sentidos.

"Mal posso esperar pra comer um pedaço."

"Eu também não," Eric Yorkie respondeu por trás de Bella.

"Feliz Aniversário, Eric," ambos o parabenizaram, estendendo seus presentes ao menino. Bella havia lhe comprado uma camisa dos Power Ranger, e Edward comprara novas rodilhas para seu skate.

"Valeu, e obrigado por virem. Eu diria pra vocês pegarem bolo, mas minha mãe disse que ainda não é hora de cortar, mas ele tá super maneiro, né?" Bella e Edward assentiram, quase em transe. Os dois estavam enamorados por aquela sobremesa.

"Bom, vão dar uma volta por aí. Tem um monte de gente aqui, e um monte de outras comidas que vocês podem comer. Acho que deve até ter sorvete em algum lugar, caso vocês queiram um lanche doce," ele os informou, e ambos cresceram os olhos enquanto se entreolhavam. Assim que Eric se afastou, eles começaram sua caça ao sorvete.

"Onde é que tá?" indagou Edward exasperado, e Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu não sei, mas eu sinto que o sorvete chama meu nome," ela riu enquanto os dois contornavam a longa mesa na cozinha, e finalmente acharam, no fim dela, um grande pote.

"Sorvete!" Edward comemorou ao alcançarem o recipiente, e leu o rótulo para saber qual era o sabor.

"Que gosto tem chocolate suíço meio-amargo?" ele perguntou a Bella, mas ela deu de ombros.

"Sei lá, mas me dê uma bola e eu descubro pra você."

"Ha-ha, nem pensar, Swan. Eu primeiro," ele a afastou da mesa para pegar uma bola do doce, colocando-a sobre uma casquinha em cone. Ele lambeu-a languidamente e sorriu radiante para Bella, uma linha de chocolate cobrindo o topo de seu lábio superior.

"É bom?" questionou Bella, e Edward assentiu.

"É incrível. O melhor sabor de todos!" ele respondeu com entusiasmo, e entregou sua casquinha para Bella. Ela deu uma ligeira lambida, e imediatamente pareceu que suas papilas gustativas haviam acordado de um sono profundo.

"Uau, isso é bom demais," ela falou ao lamber mais uma vez o sorvete antes de Edward tomá-lo de volta.

"Isso, agora pegue um pra você," declarou Edward e saiu andando. Mas antes que fosse muito longe, ele voltou e entregou sua casquinha a Bella, colocando mais uma bola no topo do cone dela, e pegando outro para si mesmo.

oOo

Três horas.

Esse foi o tempo que demorou até Eric cortar o seu bolo, depois que todos cantaram Parabéns a ele, e seus pais subiram para o quarto, deixando os garotos divertirem-se sozinhos.

Três horas.

Esse foi o tempo que demorou até Bella sentir-se como se fosse vomitar, enquanto todos começaram a mover os móveis para abrir espaço no meio da sala de estar. Assim que a mesa de centro foi empurrada para a parede próxima a onde o sofá agora estava, as crianças começaram a sentar em uma roda, e Bella sabia o que estava por vir.

"Ai meu Deus," ela gemeu baixinho, e no mesmo momento, a mão de Edward pousou em seu ombro.

"Vai dar tudo certo," ele reafirmou. Ele apertou seu ombro levemente, e partiu para sentar ao lado de Jessica. Bella tentou sentar-se do outro lado dele, mas Lauren correu pela sala e rapidamente tomou o lugar.

"Oi, Edward," ela cumprimentou _flertando_ e Bella teve que suprimir uma risada quando Edward franziu o rosto de desconforto. Ele conseguiu ignorar Lauren durante toda a noite. Bella tentou ajudar o amigo, porém foi impedida por Mike.

"Bella, vem sentar aqui do meu lado," ele sugeriu ao chamá-la, e ela assentiu, agradecendo à iluminação baixa da sala por esconder o rubor que coloria seu rosto. Ela se virou para Edward, que estava tentando livrar-se das mãos de Lauren em seu braço. Ele sorriu para ela, ao ver que ela tomaria o lugar do lado do garoto que ela estava a fim.

Todos estavam sentados em um círculo esperando por Eric retornar com uma garrafa pet para começarem a brincadeira. Instantes depois, o miúdo garoto surgiu com uma garrafa vazia de Coca-Cola dois litros em suas mãos. Ele andou até o meio da roda.

"As regras são simples. Tenho certeza que todo mundo aqui sabe jogar 'Desafio ou Consequência'. Você tem que rodar a garrafa, e você terá que dar um beijo na pessoa para quem ela apontar. Se você girar a garrafa e ela parar mais de uma vez na mesma pessoa, você tem que ficar no closet por sete minutos com ela. A pessoa que você tirar será a próxima a jogar. Já que é a minha festa, eu começo," anunciou ele e todos assentiram, concordando.

Bella sentou-se em pernas de índio, aparentemente calma, porém mordendo os cotocos que ela insistia em chamar de unhas. Era enervante assistir enquanto a garrafa girava. As letras no rótulo se embaralhavam e tudo o que ela via era um borrão vermelho rodando.

A primeira vítima da noite foi Angela, que teve que beijar Eric. Bella tinha achado que eles deveriam apenas dar um selinho, mas aparentemente as regras implicavam que deveria ser um beijo de verdade, com cinco ou mais segundos de duração - língua era sempre um ponto a mais.

Durante quarenta minutos, Bella ficou assistindo seus amigos beijarem uns aos outros. Não tinha sido tantos casais assim, já que eles ficavam a maior parte do tempo rindo dos pares estranhos que saíam. Tiveram alguns momentos especialmente hilários, como quando Mike teve que beijar Tyler. Os dois amarelaram e apertaram as mãos ao invés de um beijo, mas a distração serviu um pouco como um alívio para Bella. Isto é, até que ela teve que ver Edward beijando uma menina, que mais tarde Bella descobriu ser prima de Eric. Foi esquisito assistir aquilo, principalmente porque parecia que a menina estava tentando mastigar os lábios de Edward.

Bella riu para si mesma enquanto via o amigo limpar de seus lábios o gloss gosmento e rosado da garota. Ele parecia enojado com aquilo tudo. Edward lançou à Bella um olhar de revolta pela situação, enquanto pegava a garrafa para girá-la de novo.

Bella observou a garrafa girando novamente, reparando que muitas meninas em volta dela começaram a molhar os lábios e corrigir suas posturas. Ela sabia que muitas garotas - bem, _todas elas_ -, tinham uma queda pelo seu melhor amigo. Ela sequer conseguia enumerar quantas garotas tinham vindo até ela no início do ano para perguntar se ela e Edward eram namorados. Ela lhes dizia que não, jamais seriam, e as meninas a deixavam para trás, saltitantes com a notícia.

Bella assistiu com divertimento todas as táticas de sedução das jovens garotas. Mas o divertimento passou assim que ela reparou na tampa da garrafa apontada para ela.

"Ahm…" tanto ela quanto Edward começaram a dizer, mas Eric interrompeu sua trepidação.

"Nada de 'ahm…'. Beijem-se logo!" ele ordenou e Bella olhou para Edward enquanto ele se colocava de joelhos para engatinhar até o centro da roda, esperando por ela. Ele assentiu a cabeça em sua direção e piscou um olho. Isso a fez sentir-se ligeiramente menos nervosa, mas saber que todos estavam ali vendo-a beijar um garoto - e mais do que isso, vendo-a beijar um garoto pela primeira vez -, era suficiente para fazer Bella querer fugir dali.

Ela respirou fundo e engoliu os nervos de volta, indo se encontrar com Edward no centro do círculo.

"Você tá bem, Bells?" sussurrou ele quando ela estava bem em frente ao seu rosto.

"Mais ou menos."

"Sinto muito por você ter seu primeiro beijo comigo ao invés de ser com o Mike."

"Na verdade, estou feliz que é com você. Só não conte pra ninguém se eu beijar mal," ela riu.

"Tudo bem," ele riu de volta. Lauren então soltou uma lamúria.

"Anda com isso logo pra gente continuar a jogar," ela reclamou, e todos intervieram, concordando.

"Lá vamos nós," Edward sussurrou e se inclinou para frente, pousando sua boca contra a de Bella. Ela sentiu uma pequena palpitação, um friozinho percorrer em seu peito enquanto os lábios de Edward moviam-se sobre os dela. O instinto tomou conta, e Bella imitou as ações de Edward, lutando para manter o equilíbrio em seus braços quando ele deslizou a língua para dentro de sua boca. Ela não tinha ideia do que fazer com aquilo, mas moveu sua língua contra a dele, e concluiu que devia estar fazendo a coisa certa.

Quando eles se afastaram, segundos mais tarde, Edward abriu um sorriso brilhante para Bella, e ela reciprocou, mais uma vez agradecendo internamente pela meia-luz da sala, que escondia o seu rubor.

Bella ficou observando o jogo continuar por mais alguns minutos, mas estava totalmente distraída com a sensação de leve formigar em seus lábios. Ela havia acabado de receber o seu primeiro beijo, e embora praticamente toda a sexta série tivesse sido testemunha do seu momento, ainda assim aquele beijo tinha sido mágico - além de ter tido um incrível sabor de sorvete.

Em certo ponto, a euforia do jogo diminuiu, e as crianças resolveram parar. Bella viu Edward unir as mãos em silencioso contentamento. Ela olhou para Lauren e reparou que em seu rosto havia um enorme bico, e riu. Edward estava agradecendo aos céus por não ter precisado beijar Lauren.

A festa continuou por mais uma hora, antes que os pais dos convidados começassem a chegar para buscá-los. Edward e Bella se uniram ao resto da turma do lado de fora para esperar pelo Chefe Swan, que viria apanhá-los.

"Não foi tão ruim," Edward comentou e Bella grunhiu.

"Acho que não. Eu tive que beijar um garoto aí que eu conheço, mas fora isso foi bem legal. O sorvete era delicioso," ela provocou e Edward bufou.

"Ei, ei. Eu acho que foi um primeiro beijo muito maneiro," ele proclamou e Bella assentiu.

"Você foi maneiro. Você fez o meu primeiro beijo ser muito legal. Obrigada. Já o seu primeiro beijo não foi tão bom…" ela falou, mas Edward girou os olhos e suspirou.

"Eu nem vou considerar aquilo como um primeiro beijo. Aquela menina tentou engolir a minha cabeça! Esse não conta, então eu vou considerar que meu primeiro beijo de verdade foi muito legal também."

"É, mas você me beijou depois de beijá-la," Bella começou a corar com o que a conclusão implicava.

"Eu sei, Bella," respondeu. Mesmo que ela não nutrisse nenhum sentimento amoroso por Edward, o fato de ele ter dito algo tão fofo quanto aquilo, conseguiu fazer seu coração flutuar.

"Você beijou muito bem, mas quem sou eu pra avaliar," ele riu e Bella se juntou às gargalhadas enquanto viam as familiares luzes de uma patrulha de polícia se aproximar da casa.

* * *

**N/T: Por ora, é só isso. Tem mais semana que vem! :)**


	37. Cap Extra 3

_"Sempre que eu te abraço, eu começo a entender que tudo sobre a sua pessoa me diz que você é meu melhor amigo."_

_- Anônimo_

* * *

**Capítulo Extra 3:** **Apenas Faça**

Edward Cullen estava largado em sua cama assistindo a reprises de _Um Maluco no Pedaço_ quando Emmett entrou em seu quarto.

"Onde está o seu Tragic Kingdom?" ele perguntou ao começar a fuxicar o porta-cds portátil onde Edward guardava toda sua coleção de música.

"Cara, você não sabe bater em portas?" Edward repreendeu.

"Que seja. Você não estava nem tocando umazinha aqui. Eu sabia que você estava vendo TV. Então, relaxa, cara," Emmett respondeu, sorrindo por sobre o ombro para o irmão mais novo.

"Esse não é o ponto, Em. É uma questão de respeito."

"Oh, buá-buá, bebê chorão. O que você está fazendo em casa, hein? Pensei que fosse estar com Bella."

"Ela está em Port Angeles com Angela e Jessica," respondeu, levantando-se para se esticar. "Além disso, você sabe que ela não é a única pessoa com quem eu me relaciono."

"Eu sei, mas você se relaciona com ela mais do que com qualquer outro amigo, o que significa que, por mais que eu goste de Bella e tudo o mais, você precisa desencanar dessa. Você precisa de uma garota, Eddie. Uma garota em quem você possa dar uns pegas," Emmett falou, deixando sua busca inútil por um CD de lado.

Edward olhou para o irmão como se tivesse duas cabeças saindo de seu pescoço. Ele sabia que precisava de uma namorada - a reafirmação de tal observação não era necessária, e nem era a primeira vez que ele ouvia isso -, mas Edward gostava de passar o tempo na companhia de Bella, e não iria ameaçar sua amizade com ela, apenas para que ele pudesse passar o tempo com uma outra garota que vá lhe proporcionar prazer físico. Apesar de que, naquele momento, a ideia de ter a boca de uma menina envolvendo seu pau ao invés de sua própria mão soava _bem pra cacete_.

"Cara, você precisa foder. É simples assim. Procure por uma garota que te deixe fazer isso com ela e que não vá se importar se você for terrível, já que será sua primeira vez," Emmett lhe disse ao voltar a procurar o CD do No Doubt que ele queria.

"Aham…" Edward alongou a palavra. "E como, exatamente, eu procedo nesse assunto, ó sábio mestre?" ele perguntou, impacientemente brincando com um fio solto no final de um antigo suéter do seu pai. Ele estava cansado de ser o único virgem em seu círculo de amizades masculinas. Era embaraçoso, e as provocações que ele tinha que ouvir não eram tão animadoras.

"É simples, apenas diga a verdade a ela. Eu sei que, provavelmente, ao dizer isso vou para um inferno feminista onde serei torturado por garotas que não depilam suas pernas, mas… meninas gostam de um garoto honesto e vulnerável. Apenas diga a ela a verdade, e ela provavelmente vai ficar molhadinha na mesma hora que você disser que é virgem."

Edward franziu o rosto para o comentário chulo de seu irmão.

"Pare de ser todo santinho, cara. Mulheres ficam molhadas quando estão excitadas, aceite isso! Você tem que estar confortável para falar de sexo se quer mesmo fazê-lo. Então, bola pra frente. Eu tenho certeza que você vai conseguir achar alguma garota que está no mesmo barco dos fracassados virgens como você."

"Ah claro, como se alguma menina fosse concordar com isso. Seu idiota," ele castigou. "Aqui, imbecil, os CDs estão em ordem alfabética. Mongol."

"Ei, não gosto desses apelidos," reclamou Emmett, enquanto dava um soco no braço de Edward.

"Porra, Emmett, qual foi, cara?" Edward rugiu. Ele esfregou o braço a fim de aliviar a dor.

"Cresça e apareça, e vá logo encontrar uma namorada. Você está todo reprimido," Emmett insinuou, mas deu o fora do quarto quando Edward partiu para cima dele.

"Babaca," murmurou Edward. Ele caiu de volta na cama, deitando-se na posição que estava antes de ser interrompido. Ele zapeou os canais da televisão, frustrado por não encontrar alguma coisa, _qualquer coisa_ que passasse, mas nada chamou sua atenção. Sem o menor cuidado, ele tacou o controle na parede, e pegou o controle do aparelho de som para ligá-lo, e assim, os sons da voz de Dave Grohl no Foo Fighters começou a preencher seu quarto.

Ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que Emmett havia lhe dito, por mais que tentasse apenas se concentrar na letra de Everlong.

Edward lembrava que Emmett era alguns meses mais jovem que ele quando perdeu sua virgindade. Seu irmão havia entrado em seu quarto com o maior sorriso babaca que Edward já vira na vida. Emmett havia até mesmo saltitado ao entrar em casa, e durante duas horas depois de seu retorno, o irmão mais novo teve que ouvir a mesma história repetida dez vezes, antes que Edward fingisse cansaço e Emmett finalmente saísse do quarto… saltitante.

Edward queria provar aquela sensação; aquele sentimento de estar vivo, aquela corrente de energia que Emmett passava após transar pela primeira vez, como a sensação de estar nas nuvens.

Ele queria perder sua bendita virgindade logo, o único problema era que ele não sabia a quem pedir, ou se ele apenas deveria esperar algum tempo até ter uma namorada séria - mesmo sabendo que isso, muito provavelmente, não iria acontecer tão cedo. Portanto, sua melhor opção era pedir a alguém - ele apenas não sabia _quem_.

A ideia de perder sua virgindade era deveras fascinante. Todo cara esperava pelo dia em que iria, finalmente, dar um jeito nisso logo. Todos os seus amigos já haviam descrito como o ato era mais do que "inacreditavelmente bom". Muitos deles usavam palavras como "úmido" e "quente", e alguns até mesmo chegaram a usar o termo "perfeito".

Ele queria aquilo; nessecitava. Ele estava cansado de usar "Diana", sua mão direita, e "Estela", sua mão esquerda para quando queria sentir algo diversificado.

Ele se revirou em sua cama enquanto tentava ter uma ideia sobre qual garota estaria disposta a tirar sua virgindade. Ele ainda não havia tido a menor ideia, até que o telefone tocou, e quase como um presente enviado dos céus, ele teve sua resposta.

Bella.

oOo

"Você pirou, é?" Bella perguntou a Edward. Eles estavam sentados na lanchonete local dividindo uma porção de batata frita, e ele havia acabado de propor sua ideia a Bella.

Após Bella ligar para Edward, avisando que já havia chegado do shopping, ele lhe contou sua ideia de perder a virgindade como se não fosse grande coisa, e Bella, obviamente, o acusou de ser maluco. Ele bufou e pediu para que se encontrassem na Lanchonete Forks em quinze minutos, e ela claramente aceitou.

"Estou falando sério, Bells. Não há mais ninguém que eu confie para fazer isso do que você," explicou ele com sinceridade. Ele queria certificar-se de que estava encarando diretamente nos olhos de Bella, para que, assim, ela soubesse que ele estava sendo honesto.

"Eu não sei, Edward. Quero dizer, eu entendo de onde essa ideia possa ter surgido, mas esse tipo de coisa tem uma importância muito… grande," ela disse, incerta.

"Como você sabia que era grande?" Edward provocou. Ele até mesmo deu uma piscadela para amenizar o clima. Bella riu, rolando os olhos, e jogou uma batata nele.

"Estou falando sério. Eu achei que você estivesse brincando quando me contou por telefone, mas você está mesmo falando a verdade. Você realmente quer que isso aconteça."

"Bella, você não precisa concordar. Isso vai soar muito errado, mas eu estou cansado de ser o único virgem do grupo, além de você e umas outras meninas. Eu sei que é um motivo esfarrapado, mas Emmett tocou no assunto hoje, e eu fiquei refletindo," Edward explicou.

"Emmett? Você foi pedir conselhos a Emmett?" Bella inquiriu, incrédula. "Agora sim, eu sei que você perdeu a cabeça."

"Isabella," Edward começou a dizer, e os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se antes de encará-lo com raiva. Edward engoliu em seco, sabendo muito bem que chamar Bella pelo nome completo era pedir para morrer.

"Edward-"

"Bella, por favor, me deixe terminar," ele a interrompeu. Bella aquiesceu, e gesticulou para que ele continuasse.

"Eu sei que isso é, de longe, a coisa mais doida que eu já te pedi para fazer."

"Não tenho a menor dúvida disso," Bella o cortou, embora tivesse sido apenas um murmúrio baixo, ainda sim conseguiu deixar Edward irritado.

"Bella, por favor. Só… me deixe explicar," ele pediu, e esperou que Bella concordasse. Ela suspirou, derrotada, e rolou os olhos.

"Obrigado," ele começou novamente. "Eu sei que isso é loucura, é uma piração total, mas não há ninguém mais no mundo com quem eu queira ter a minha primeira vez, só com você. Você é minha melhor amiga, Bells."

"Eu não sei, Edward. Eu entendo suas razões. Você não é o único que quer dar um jeito nessa coisa de virgindade logo. Eu, também, quero saber o porquê de tanto rebuliço em cima desse assunto, mas eu acho que seria muito estranho. Nós somos amigos, Edward," Bella afirmou.

Edward ficou calado, com o rosto inexpressivo e desanimado, tentando esconder sua decepção. Falhou terrivelmente nisso.

"Você, com essa cara, parece até que eu acabei de matar seu peixinho dourado," Bella disse. "Me desculpe," ela pediu rapidamente, o que o tomou de surpresa.

"Bella, você não precisa se desculpar. É só que não há mais ninguém, além de você, que me faria sentir confortável fazendo isso. Se eu tiver que ser horrível na minha primeira vez, então eu quero que seja com alguém que eu sei que não irá me julgar, ou mesmo zombar de mim por isso. A única pessoa em quem eu confio plenamente para fazer algo assim é você."

Bella sorriu timidamente e deixou escapar um suspiro pesado, com o qual Edward pôde quase sentir sua aceitação à proposta indecente.

"Você sabe que eu também confio em você, Edward, mas quando terminar, e você _tiver sido_ horrível, eu, com certeza, irei fazer piadas sobre isso," ela riu enquanto tomava seu refrigerante. Ela quase cuspiu tudo de volta quando viu o queixo de Edward despencando.

_Descrença._

_Choque._

_Uma sensação de êxtase fodida._

Aquelas seriam as melhores palavras para descrever as emoções que se passavam por Edward naquele momento.

Ele não podia crer que ela tinha, de fato, aceitado o trato. Ele estava chocado pelo fato de que o momento que ele havia esperado por anos iria, finalmente, acontecer. E ele não conseguia evitar o sentimento de puro e completo êxtase, pois não tinha motivos para se preocupar se ele seria ruim fazendo sexo, já que tanto ele quanto Bella eram inexperientes.

"Jura? Você está concordando? Está mesmo dizendo sim?" ele perguntou, só para ter certeza. Que ele saiba, Bella podia muito bem estar lhe pregando uma peça; lhe dando esperanças apenas para vê-lo partir-se ao meio e queimar-se quando ela, enfim, respondesse que não.

"Sim, Edward, eu quero perder minha virgindade com você. Então, quando vamos fazer?"

O sorriso de Edward aumentou em quase um quilômetro enquanto ele tentava suprimir o grito de felicidade que ameaçava escapulir dele a qualquer instante.

"Eu te amo," ele falou, pegando Bella de surpresa por um momento. "Sério, você é a melhor amiga que _qualquer_ cara gostaria de ter. Quer dizer, eu… o que você quer por isso? Eu te compro qualquer coisa."

"Você está feliz?" perguntou ela, e Edward parou sua mini-celebração maníaca de ultra-felicidade.

"Sim, por quê?"

"Bom, então isso é tudo que eu preciso," Bella sorriu e pegou outra batata.

Por um momento, Edward estava estupefato, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ouvir, mas ele afastou a súbita explosão de felicidade que martelou seu coração, além da sensação de palpitação e calor que haviam surgido ali. Com um enorme sorriso, ele abaixou a mão para pegar mais uma batata frita.

"Você comeu a última?" ele perguntou, indignado, enquanto Bella ria e abria a boca para mostrar a ele a batata mastigada.

"Nossa, isso é tão fino, Bells."

"Eu sou uma garota de muita classe, Edward," debochou.

oOo

Os dois acabaram dividindo uma banana split antes de voltarem para casa naquele dia, mas não sem antes concordarem que o sábado seguinte seria o dia em que eles realizariam "o ato" - como Edward tão eloquentemente denominara. Ele chegou até mesmo a escrever "FAZER O ATO COM E.!" em letras garrafais na agenda que Bella carregava para cima e para baixo.

Quando ela perguntou se ele iria escrever no calendário dele, Edward riu, respondendo que ele não precisaria anotar, pois seria incapaz de esquecer.

O garoto tinha razão. _E como_.

O "Dia D" - como Edward, em sua mente, chamava o evento -, era a única coisa que se passava em seus pensamentos durante a semana precedente. Ele tinha a maioria de suas aulas junto de Bella, e durante aquela semana, sempre que olhava na direção dela, ela piscava um olho, e então todo o sangue de Edward fugia para se concentrar dentro de suas calças.

Durante a semana, bastava apenas que o vento soprasse na direção certa sobre seu membro, para que ele ganhasse uma ereção. Era ridículo.

Naquela semana, ele se masturbou mais do que em qualquer outro período de sua vida. A perspectiva dos eventos que ocorreriam no sábado o deixavam perturbado, e ele se viu tendo reações praticamente incontroláveis.

Ele ficou saltitante, agindo afobadamente durante a semana, e na manhã do dia "D", ele parecia quase drogado com a ansiedade para a noite.

Infelizmente para Edward, seu comportamento não passou despercebido.

"O que deu em você, hein?" Emmett lhe perguntou ao pular em cima de Edward em sua cama.

Edward grunhiu de dor. Ele tentou, sem sucesso, empurrar o irmão mais velho e bem mais pesado, até que o próprio Emmett se retirou - mas não sem antes dar uma cotovelada de brincadeira no estômago de Edward.

"Mas que merda, Em!"

"_Mas que merda, Em?_ Mas que merda, digo eu! O que deu em você, ultimamente, hein? Você está todo esquisito e nervoso a semana inteira."

Edward sorriu ao pensar as imagens de tudo o que seria possível acontecer na noite de hoje. Ele começou a sonhar acordado com os sons que ele e Bella fariam; sobre como Bella seria quando nua, e como ela reagiria ao vê-lo nu. Mas antes que o sonho avançasse, Emmett bateu com um travesseiro em sua cabeça.

"Porra, Em! Qual é o seu problema?" ele reclamou.

"Nenhum, mas você estava sonhando acordado e não me respondeu."

"Eu segui o seu conselho, e encontrei uma garota que estivesse a fim de… ," Edward começou a dizer, mas a timidez tomou conta e ele gesticulou com as mãos para que seu irmão entendesse a que ele se referia.

"A fim de quê?" Emmett perguntou, confuso.

"Você sabe…" Edward, novamente, moveu as mãos, mas Emmett ainda parecia não compreender.

"Não, eu não sei, Edward. Porra, fala logo. A fim de quê?"

"A fim de fazer _sexo_," ele sussurrou a última parte, e Emmett o fez repetir aquilo.

"Perdão, como é?"

"Sexo! Eu consegui fazer com que Bella concordasse fazer sexo comigo! Céus, você é burro pra caralho," Edward berrou para um Emmett que parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo. Naquele momento, Edward soube quem era o burro entre os dois.

"Merda!" ele xingou, enquanto Emmett simplesmente caiu no chão, rolando com suas risadas. "Como que você sempre consegue fazer isso?"

"Truques mentais de um Jedi, irmãozinho. Você aprenderá algum dia. Mas está falando sério? Bella?"

Edward assentiu sorrindo, mas o sorriso foi abalado quando ele notou a preocupação cobrir o rosto de Emmett.

"Qual o problema de ser com a Bella?" perguntou Edward, sua voz falhando. Seus nervos estavam à flor da pele ao ouvir os comentários que o irmão faria.

"O problema? Além do fato de ela ser a _sua melhor amiga_?"

Edward sentou-se na cama em silêncio, esperando que Emmett continuasse.

"Cara, você não beija os seus melhores amigos, quanto mais transa com eles. Isso é um definitivo 'não' em vermelho no guia de regras dos melhores amigos, meu chapa."

"Mas Bella é a única pessoa com quem eu teria essa primeira vez. Ela é a única garota que eu sei que não vai rir de mim se minha performance for péssima," Edward respondeu com honestidade, sua voz estava baixa e seu rosto apontado na direção de seus pés.

"Ah," Emmett falou, sentando-se ao lado de Edward. "Saquei. É uma questão de confiança. Você se sente confortável com ela. Sabe, seria igualmente confortável se você tivesse uma namorada, mas eu entendo o seu raciocínio. Eu esperei um ano até que eu e minha ex-namorada fizéssemos sexo e, felizmente para mim, nós dois éramos virgens, então ambos fomos péssimos na primeira vez."

"Foi por isso que eu escolhi Bella. Nós dois somos inexperientes; isso neutraliza o campo entre a gente."

"Verdade, mas você tem que entender que isso _vai_ mudar sua amizade para sempre. Vocês não podem voltar a ser o que eram antes. Para as garotas, sexo é uma coisa muito importante. Você precisa entender isso," Emmett falou sabiamente, e Edward ouviu com atenção, embora tudo o que estava sendo dito soasse confuso para ele.

"Bella não é assim, Em. Você sabe disso," ele tentou convencer o irmão, apesar de que, lá no fundo, aqueles fossem os exatos medos que haviam lhe perseguido durante a semana. A última coisa que ele queria era perder sua melhor amiga, uma das pessoas mais importantes - se não _a mais_ importante de sua vida.

"Você tem certeza? Eu sei que ela é bastante especial pra você, cara. Tem certeza que quer arriscar tudo isso? Não tem problema se você tiver que esperar mais um tempo para fazer sexo."

Edward encarou seu irmão enquanto imaginava esmagar a cabeça dele em suas mãos. "Será que você conseguiria se decidir, Sr. Miyagi? Primeiro você me zoa, dizendo que eu preciso tirar o atraso, e agora você me diz que não faz mal esperar. Você está confundido minha cabeça, e eu tenho dezesseis anos, a vida já é complicada o bastante sem esses seus conselhos."

"Mas isso foi antes de você me contar que pediu a Bella para fazer parte dessa maluquice de plano. Você quer mesmo arriscar doze anos de amizade por conta disso?" Emmett perguntou, e era a primeira vez em toda sua vida que Edward ouvia o irmão falar tão sério daquele jeito.

"Nós não estamos arriscando nada, Em. Nossa amizade vai continuar sendo como sempre foi, nada irá mudar," Edward falou, e Emmett rolou os olhos.

"A quem você está tentando convencer?"

"Vá se ferrar, Em," Edward esbravejou amargamente contra o irmão. Ele esperou por um sorriso de vitória de Emmett por ter conseguido irritá-lo, ao invés da expressão que apareceu - a face dura, pronta para a interrogação.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Tá, pergunta," Edward resmungou irritadiço, olhando para o irmão.

"Você propôs isso a Bella por que sabia que ela diria sim, ou por que tinha esperanças de que Bella dissesse que sim?"

"Isso não faz o menor sentido."

"Claro que faz. Você propôs a Bella por que sabia que ela diria sim a você - pois ela sempre diz -, ou pediu para transar com Bella por que você gosta dela, e lá no fundo você realmente queria que ela fosse a sua primeira?" Emmett perguntou com um sorriso presunçoso, aquele que era a marca registrada dos Cullen.

Edward bufou uma risada incrédula, contorcendo seu rosto de cinco diferentes formas antes de responder. Emmett parecia estar se divertindo mais com cada expressão que passava pelo rosto do caçula.

"Eu fiz essa proposta a Bella pois sabia que ela concordaria, além disso, eu tenho confiança de que ela não dará com a língua nos dentes sobre como eu provavelmente serei péssimo na primeira vez," Edward disse, energicamente, o que fez Emmett erguer uma sobrancelha.

"Então… tá. Você vai beijá-la?"

"Sim. Por que não beijaria? Não devo?" Agora Edward estava congelado em seu assento, mais confuso do que nunca, se perguntando sobre qual a baboseira que Emmett iria lhe dizer a seguir.

"Você não pode beijá-la. O beijo é um ato íntimo durante o sexo. É o primeiro passo para uma conexão mais profunda. Beijar Bella apenas atrairia problemas. Apenas não a beije na boca," Emmett instruiu e Edward protestou com fúria.

"Eu não posso beijá-la? E como eu vou conseguir… sabe… deixá-la no clima, se eu não beijá-la?" A falta de experiência de Edward brilhava como os luminosos de Las Vegas.

"Existem outras coisas que você pode fazer, Edward. Você pode beijar o pescoço dela, pode chupá-la lá embaixo… as possibilidades são inúmeras, mas todo mundo tem aquele lugarzinho que os faz estremecer, faz seus dedos dos pés contraírem-se. Eu, por exemplo, adoro quando minha garota beija o interior da minha coxa."

"Eeeca," grunhiu Edward. "Eu não preciso saber desses detalhes," protestou ele, e Emmett gargalhou.

"Se você não consegue falar sobre isso, então você não poder fazer," ele recordou.

"Eu consigo falar sobre sexo, Em. Eu só não quero ouvir sobre o que deixa _você_ excitado. Existe uma coisa chamada 'informação demais' até mesmo entre irmãos. Mas voltemos a regra de não beijar. Ainda não entendi. Eu pensei que isso fosse uma coisa muito importante em todo o sexo," os comentários ingênuos de Edward fizeram Emmett suspirar de frustração, e ele se levantou, parando em frente a Edward de forma intimidadora.

"Edward, um beijo significa _tudo_ no início de um relacionamento. É assim que vocês saberão se são ou não compatíveis. E se, por acaso, você e Bella forem compatíveis? Você quer se arriscar desse jeito?" O tom de voz de Emmett era sério, dando um ponto final a discussão. Edward sacudiu a cabeça em negação.

"Eu não sei o que eu faria sem Bella. Ela é minha melhor amiga," ele sussurrou, e Emmett voltou a sentar ao lado do irmão, jogando um braço ao redor dele.

"Eu sei que ela é uma parte importante da sua vida, então se divirtam, mas não vá fazer nenhuma merda, porque eu gosto da Bella. Ela me proporciona muitas risadas, principalmente às custas dela," Emmett brincou e ambos riram, amenizando a tensão que havia começado a tomar conta do quarto.

"Então, quando vocês estão planejando fazer isso?"

"Hoje à noite. A mamãe e o papai estarão em Seattle visitando os amigos o fim de semana todo, e você tem um encontro, o que me faz ter certeza de que você não voltará para dormir em casa, então Bella virá pra cá."

"Menino esperto. Eu vou deixar uma camisinha pra você."

"Não precisa. Bella já comprou algumas."

"Bella? Bella Swan? Bella, aquela que fica corada quando os casais se beijam nos filmes? Essa Bella comprou camisinhas? E onde diabos eu estava que perdi isso?" ele quase berrou. "Eu teria _amado_ presenciar esse momento. Cara, eu perco as melhores coisas. Ela provavelmente estava vermelha feito um pimentão. Droga, agora estou puto. Brochei total."

"É, eu amarelei e não consegui comprar sozinho, então ela foi lá e comprou. Mas eu lhe dei o dinheiro, então, tudo bem," ele informou. "Além disso, ela toma pílula," Edward comentou e as sobrancelhas de Emmett atingiram o pico de sua testa.

"Ela toma pílula? Bella Swan? Aquela que tropeça em si mesma, a Bella Swan?" perguntou ele, incrédulo.

"É, para regular a menstruação," respondeu Edward, dando de ombros.

"O fato de você saber essa informação… me assusta."

oOo

Bella chegou às sete na casa dos Cullen, como ela prometera. Ela carregava a já conhecida mochila Jansport azul marinho, que sempre a acompanhava quando ela passava a noite lá. Quando era Natal, Edward sempre achava um novo emblema bordado para adicionar à crescente coleção que enfeitava a mochila.

A casa estava em silêncio, com exceção dos sons da televisão de Edward no andar de cima. Ele estava assistindo a reprises do desenho Doug.

"Oi," ele a cumprimentou ao atender a porta.

"Oi," Bella mal sussurrou, já começando a enrubescer. Edward riu ao ver o tom rosado espalhar-se por seu pescoço até atingir as maçãs de seu rosto.

Ele sorriu. Sentia-se feliz por não ser o único a estar nervoso. Saber que eles estavam compartilhando as mesmas sensações o deixava mais calmo.

"Nervosa?" ele perguntou, seguindo logo atrás dos passos lentos e hesitantes de Bella ao subir pelas escadas.

"Aham," ela afirmou. Sua voz estava estremecida, e quando eles chegaram ao topo da escada, Edward a envolveu em um abraço.

"Eu também estou," sussurrou. "Mas estou muito feliz de estar fazendo isso com você. Não existe ninguém mais perfeita pra esse momento."

"Idem," ela murmurou em seu peito, afastando-se em seguida.

Os dois caminharam até o quarto dele vagarosamente, a cama recostada em um canto parecia estar a milhares de quilômetros. Eles, enfim, chegaram até lá e sentaram um ao lado do outro, em silêncio.

"E agora...?" Bella indagou, e Edward deu de ombros. Ele assistiu enquanto ela tirava uma camisinha de seu bolso, colocando-a sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela tinha tido coragem de comprá-las sozinha.

"Nem acredito que você comprou isso," ele gesticulou para o pequeno pacote de preservativo.

"Nem eu. Então, o que a gente faz?"

"Não sei," ele respondeu, sem ter a menor ideia de como prosseguir com tudo isso.

"E se eu tirar a minha blusa?" ela sugeriu e os olhos de Edward arregalaram-se. Ele engoliu em seco; o sangue de suas veias correndo diretamente para sua virilha. Ele já havia visto Bella de biquíni inúmeras vezes, mas agora era diferente. Dessa vez, ela estaria de lingerie, em seu quarto, com a perspectiva de sexo em um futuro muito próximo.

"Está bem, então eu também vou tirar a minha," ele respondeu, e Bella assentiu. Ambos levantaram-se da cama, tiraram suas camisas e as jogaram sobre a cadeira do computador. Edward resfolegou ao ver o sutiã rendado que Bella usava.

Era um sutiã rosa claro, com uma simples faixa de renda nos topos das taças que cobriam seus seios. Por alguns momentos, Edward ficou a olhar, maravilhado pela peça, até que Bella se cobriu.

"Não, Bella, não se esconda. Você é linda," ele parecia hipnotizado pela visão. Ele sabia que sua melhor amiga era bonita. Não conseguia contar nas mãos quantas vezes os rapazes da escola tinham chegado até ele para perguntar se Bella tinha namorado.

"Edward," ela disse envergonhada, andando até o amigo. Ela pôs sua mão sobre o coração dele. Edward imitou o movimentou, e teve que suprimir uma risada ao sentir, sob sua palma, a forma como o coração dela acompanhava o mesmo compasso errático das batidas do seu.

Bella deu mais um passo a frente até que seus torsos se tocassem, e Edward involuntariamente gemeu ao sentir o sutiã dela contra seu peito. Ela inclinou a cabeça para cima, como se fosse beijá-lo, mas ele a afastou para longe.

"Não!" ele praticamente berrou, assustando Bella. "Não podemos nos beijar."

Ela pareceu confusa por um ou dois segundos. "Por quê?"

"É só que… bem, é que… nós somos amigos. Nós estamos ajudando um ao outro com essa… coisa toda. E beijar só faria disso…"

"Algo íntimo?" Bella ofereceu comprimindo os olhos de modo questionador, e ele assentiu a cabeça, grato por ela ter entendido. "Foi o Emmett que falou isso pra você?" ela indagou em voz alta após um instante, e Edward assentiu novamente, prendendo a respiração enquanto esperava pela resposta dela.

"Tá, eu concordo. Seria estranho."

"Ah, que bom, obrigado!" ele expirou enquanto trazia Bella de volta para seu corpo. Ele inclinou-se e beijou a testa de Bella, sorrindo ao sentir o calor aumentando no corpo dela.

Bella deu o primeiro passo real ao começar a beijar o peitoral dele. Edward gemeu com o contato de sua boca sobre ele; as mãos dela vagavam para cima e para baixo sobre suas costas.

"Bella," ele gemeu quando a língua dela passou sobre seu mamilo esquerdo. Sua respiração falhou quando ela repetiu o ato em seu mamilo direito.

"Estou fazendo isso certo?" ela perguntou, e Edward teve que conter seu sorriso. Ele não fazia ideia se o que ela fazia era a forma correta de agir numa situação dessas, mas com toda certeza, a sensação proporcionada parecia mais do que certa. Ele assentiu e enterrou sua mão no cabelo dela, enquanto ela ficava na ponta dos pés para beijar toda a clavícula dele.

"Bella," gemeu novamente. Ele a afastou, e viu quando os olhos dela viajaram de seu rosto até encontrar o volume em sua calça de moletom. Ele riu quando Bella engoliu em seco antes de murmurar um "uau" sem emitir som.

"Posso tirar o seu sutiã, Bella?" perguntou ele timidamente, e ela assentiu a cabeça. Edward, lentamente, envolveu os braços em torno dela, adorando o familiar e reconfortante aroma característico de Bella. Entretanto, também havia outro aroma ali. Era o cheiro da excitação. Edward soube, naquele momento, que aquele seria um cheiro que ele iria para sempre adorar.

Ele beijou a área do pescoço de Bella, e adorou quando ela arfou enquanto ele sugava a clavícula dela. Suas mãos estavam firmemente posicionadas sobre o fecho do sutiã, apenas repousando ali, ao passo que ele quase gozava precocemente sob seu moletom.

Ele apenas mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Bella, e ela deixou escapar o mais belo gemido que ele já ouvira, mais sensual do que os das garotas que ele vira no canal da Playboy.

Ele havia encontrado _aquele_ lugar especial.

Edward continuou a mordiscá-la ali, enquanto ela arranhava suas unhas curtas pelas costas dele. Ele sugou o ar entre dentes ao sentir o doce contraste entre prazer e dor.

Finalmente, ele conseguiu abrir o fecho do sutiã. Edward deu um passo para trás ao lentamente retirar as alças rosas, em seguida, vendo o sutiã cair ao chão.

Seus olhos ficaram arregalados ao observar os seios nus de Bella. Era a primeira vez que ele via peitos de uma distância tão curta, além de ser a primeira vez que ele tocaria nos seios de uma garota.

"Posso?" perguntou, sua mão já esticada em direção a ela. Bella engoliu em seco e assentiu.

As mãos dele fizeram contato com ambos os seios. Ele os segurou, começando a massageá-los em um ritmo lento. Bella gemeu de modo apreciativo, fazendo Edward sorrir. Era tudo o que ele podia fazer, pois naqueles breves instantes, o garotinho imaturo em sua mente estava dançando e exclamando, _"Peitinhos! Você está tocando nos peitos de uma garota!"_

Edward, mais encorajado, começou a beijar o pescoço de Bella, descendo até chegar a um dos mamilos dela, os quais ele sugou até ficarem endurecidos em sua boca.

"Edward," seus papeis inverteram-se, e dessa vez, foi a vez de ele ouvir Bella gemer. As mãos dela brincavam com o cabelo na nuca dele - seu cabelo, finalmente havia crescido desde o fiasco do moicano azul, fruto da aposta que ele havia perdido.

"Bella," ele respondeu, suas mãos se atrapalharam sobre os botões no jeans dela, enquanto ele tentava abri-lo. Com muita trepidação, ele conseguiu abaixar o zíper. Ele esperou para ver se Bella iria o impedir, mas ela o ajudou, deslizando a calça pelas pernas até tirá-la por completo.

Edward deu um passo para trás e apenas observou Bella. Ela estava parada em seu quarto, vestida apenas com uma calcinha cor-de-rosa. O cabelo dela estava bagunçado, e ele jamais havia visto Bella mais linda do que naquele momento.

"Edward," ela o chamou, tirando-o do estado de transe. "Eu acho que seria mais justo se você tirasse sua calça também."

Edward riu, mas aquiesceu ao pedido.

Agora, era a vez de Bella fitar Edward, seus olhos fixados sobre a tenda que se formava em sua cueca boxer.

"Deite-se na cama, Bella."

Ela obedeceu, deitou-se, e ele logo a seguiu, ficando por cima dela. Ele se equilibrou sobre os antebraços, e ficou a fitar Bella. Ela estava mordendo o lábio inferior e Edward não podia evitar achar aquilo adorável.

"E agora?" ela cortou a linha de raciocínio de Edward, e ele se afastou para retirar sua boxer. Bella arquejou ao dar uma primeira olhadela. Ela jamais havia visto um homem nu antes. Era uma experiência bastante esclarecedora.

"Você está bem?"

"Sim," ela sussurrou, e Edward permaneceu no lugar enquanto assistia Bella se desvencilhar de sua calcinha. Assim que todas as roupas de baixo foram jogadas para longe, ele se aproximou dela, o calor emanado do corpo feminino o levou a um inesperado vendaval de intensas sensações. Lentamente, ele abaixou o corpo entre as pernas afastadas de Bella, e a cabeça de seu membro roçou contra o sexo dela.

"Merda," ele xingou ao sentir o quão molhada Bella estava. A tentação cresceu absurdamente, e ele se pegou investindo os quadris contra ela, sem penetrá-la. Para sua felicidade, ela ergueu os dela para encontrá-lo.

"Edward," gemeu ela, suas mãos encontrando o cabelo dele novamente.

"Bella," ele respondeu ao chamado. Sua mão agarrou o quadril dela ao cessar seus movimentos.

"Eu vou pôr…" ele começou a dizer, parando no meio da frase. Ele sabia que Bella havia entendido.

Edward pegou o preservativo, rasgando a embalagem como seu irmão lhe ensinara mais cedo. Ele sentiu-se um completo idiota enquanto se atrapalhava ao desenrolar a camisinha, até finalmente conseguir cobrir-se com sucesso.

"Tá tudo bem, Bells?" ele perguntou ao se alinhar contra a entrada do sexo dela. Ele teve que se controlar. Mesmo com a barreira do preservativo, ele conseguia sentir como ela era quente, e o quão excitada estava. Impedir a si mesmo de simplesmente adentrá-la de uma vez por todas, foi uma luta contra seus impulsos.

"Sim, e você como se sente?" ela perguntou, um sorriso gentil e quase melancólico em sua face. Ambos estavam cobertos por uma fina camada de suor, respirando pesadamente, e Edward estava maravilhado com o brilho das gotículas sobre a testa dela.

"Perfeito," respondeu ele enquanto, vagarosamente, a penetrava. A boca de Bella abriu-se ao sentir a cabeça do membro de Edward adentrando seu corpo. Ele tentou ao máximo não machucá-la, continuando o ritmo lento ao penetrá-la, até estar na metade do caminho.

"Bella?" ele grunhiu, completamente entregue. Ele estava experimentando sensações que jamais teve. Era, de fato, a perfeição. Bella era, de longe, mil vezes melhor que a mão dele. Ela era tudo que sua mão jamais foi - tão quente, tão molhada, e o melhor de tudo, tão apertada.

"Sim," ela lamuriou, e lágrimas saiam de seus olhos. Edward beijou as gotas que escorriam, perguntando se ele podia continuar. Quando Bella assentiu a cabeça, ele a penetrou por completo. Sua boca abriu-se em um silêncio estarrecido, enquanto a sensação tomava conta de seu corpo, o deixando desnorteado.

Era algo intenso demais.

Apenas cinco minutos de lentas estocadas foram suficientes para que Edward atingisse o pico de sua tensão. Ele gozou como nunca antes em sua vida. Quando, enfim, saiu de dentro de Bella, ele sentiu-se culpado.

Tirou a camisinha, enrolando-a em um lenço de papel antes de jogá-la na cesta de lixo mais próxima. Logo após isso, ele deitou-se ao lado de Bella, trazendo-a para perto dele.

"Sinto muito," ele falou e Bella bufou.

"Por que você está se desculpando? Eu sabia que iria doer, mas não foi tão ruim assim. Lá pelo final, estava começando a ficar gostoso."

"É sério?" ele perguntou, sem esconder aquele rastro de alegria em sua voz.

"Sim. Você não foi tão mal."

"Obrigado, Bella. Então, quer que eu pegue o seu pijama?"

"Boa ideia. Quero sim, obrigada."

"Não é nenhum incômodo, Bella… nenhum mesmo."

* * *

**Nota final da autora: _Espero que tenham gostado dessa pequena espiada nos primórdios da relação deles, e agora vocês podem culpar Emmett pela regra de "nada de beijos"._**

**_Muito obrigada por todo o apoio de vocês em Alphabet Weekends. Não saberia nem como começar a expressar o quão grata eu sou por cada uma das reviews. Muito obrigada, do fundo do coração._**

**_- Jen; the-glory-days._**

**Nota final da tradutora:**** Agora acabou de verdade! Quero muito agradecer a todos que acompanharam a tradução, foi uma jornada longa (mais do que o normal, eu sei, peço perdão), mas foi muito boa. Aprendi muita coisa aqui! Obrigada por todas as reviews fofas elogiando meu trabalho (acreditem, isso aqui, quando bem feito, DÁ um trabalhão), além dos elogios a essa história safadinha, porém linda. :)**

**Agradeço também à minha beta Carol Venancio, que tinha que segurar a batata quente sempre que eu mandava os capítulos em cima da hora, mas sempre fez um bom trabalho em consertar os infortúnios cometidos pelos meus dedos bêbados. hahahah**

**Daqui pra frente vou me dedicar às minhas fics originais, como já venho fazendo. Quem quiser continuar me acompanhando, é só colocar no alerta de autor - quem não sabe, é só escolher o "Add Author to Author Alert" nesse retângulo azul embaixo. Não posso dar certeza se voltarei a traduzir alguma coisa, mas quem sabe eu não encontre uma fic que realmente vale a pena?**

**Quer manter contato, ou sei lá, pedir indicação de fics ou falar das loucuras do fandom? Me encontre nesse twitter aqui - http:/ bit. ly/hHvrgX**

**A gente se vê por aí!**

**Beijos!**


End file.
